Neon Genesis Evangelion: Redención
by Ernest-Fairclough
Summary: Tras el Tercer Impacto, Shinji vagó por la tierra por un periodo indefinido. Su mente estaba perdida, todo lo que sabía hacer era avanzar hacia adelante. Un día se topó con el cuerpo de Asuka, lo que le hizo recuperar sus recuerdos. Comprendiendo de ese modo que solo él podía cambiar su destino. Rei y Kaworu se aparecen ante él y le ofrecen la oportunidad de regresar al pasado.
1. Prólogo

Antes que nada, quisiera darles las gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer mi fic.

La premisa de éste es ver mi punto de vista de qué hubiera pasado si Shinji era enviado al pasado luego del Tercer Impacto. Un argumento un tanto, por no decir muy gastado; no solo en fics de Neon Genesis Evangelion, sino también en muchos más animes, series o películas; uno de los más gastados sin duda es Naruto y Naruto Shippuden.

El prólogo es narrado en primera persona por Shinji, ya que me pareció lo más adecuado dado el contexto que le di. Los demás capítulos serán narrados en tercera persona.

No daré fechas aproximadas para la salida de los capítulos, ya que el tiempo libre que tengo varía demasiado debido a mis deberes de la universidad. Publicaré cuando tenga la oportunidad y cuando quede satisfecho con el trabajo.

Sin más que decir, que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Formas de comunicación:**

"Diálogos."

"_Pensamientos."_

*Comunicación vía telefónica, radio, videollamada, o altoparlantes.*

—Comunicación vía mensaje de texto.

* * *

_**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Redención**_

**_— Prólogo —_**

Me hallaba vagando por un mundo destruido. El dia no era más que un recuerdo, puesto que ahora la tierra estaba sumida en una noche perpetua; una noche muy hermosa pese a todo. Era plenamente visible la vía láctea. Todas esas miles de millones de estrellas, que se encontraban a miles de millones de años luz me hacían sentir realmente pequeño e insignificante. También se podía apreciar que la tierra ahora contaba con un sistema de anillos de color escarlata, semejante al de Saturno.

Vagaba sin rumbo fijo, ya que no importaba a donde fuera, no encontraría nada ni a nadie.

En ese momento me encontraba caminando por la orilla de un mar de sangre, o al menos eso parecía. Oía a las olas romper y sentía una cálida brisa que no era para nada placentera; era muy caliente, casi sofocante y muy húmeda. A mis zapatos se les gastaron las suelas de tanto caminar, puesto que sentía la arena entre los dedos de mis pies; esta sensación tampoco era agradable dado que la arena era demasiado áspera y seca. Mi boca estaba tan seca como la arena bajo mis pies; no recordaba la última vez que bebí algo.

Mis sentidos registraban la incomodidad, pero mi mente la ignoraba. Había pasado tanto tiempo en esa situación que ya no me importaba, simplemente había dejado de sentir.

Seguí caminando por la playa durante días, semanas o meses; que más daba, el paisaje y mi situación no cambiarían.

Tras algún tiempo más, vi algo que rompió la monotonía de mi amargo recorrido. Tendida sobre la playa, había una persona. Aunque era la primera persona que veía en mucho tiempo, no aceleré mi caminar para acercarme a ella.

Cuando estuve a su lado, me di cuenta de que se trataba de una chica pelirroja. La conocía, sentía que la conocía, pero no era capaz de recordar su nombre... espera... no podía recordar mi propio nombre.

Traté de recordar, sin embargo, mi mente estaba vacía. Me forcé a recordar y sufrí de un fuerte dolor de cabeza, uno tan fuerte que me hizo arrodillarme. Comencé a escuchar un zumbido que se hacía cada vez más fuerte entre más trataba de recordar quién era. Quería detenerme, el dolor era demasiado, pero quería saber cuál era mi nombre y cómo fue que llegué hasta ese lugar.

Tras algunos agónicos segundos, a mi mente llegaron unas imágenes borrosas y confusas. Vi a un niño llorar junto a una maleta, a lo lejos se veía a un auto alejándose.

_"¿Ese niño soy yo? No consigo recordar."_

Aquella imagen se desmoronó y fue reemplazada por la del mismo niño pero un poco mayor, quien se hallaba sentado en un pupitre mientras que un viejo profesor trataba de explicarle algo, pero éste se molestó debido a que el niño no lograba entender, así que procedió a golpearlo con una regla de madera.

Pude sentir el dolor de los golpes, o más bien recordarlo, lo que me dio a entender que efectivamente estaba viendo mis recuerdos.

La siguiente imagen que vino a mi mente fue una en la que me hallaba sentado en clase. Estaba rodeado de personas, sin embargo, me sentía invadido por un profundo sentimiento de soledad.

El próximo recuerdo que tuve no fue una visión, sino un conjunto de melodías melancólicas que llegaban a mis oídos. Eso desató otro recuerdo, o más bien una visión, puesto que era una abstracción; yo estaba huyendo de varias figuras espectrales, no eran personas, si no mis problemas y mis temores. Escuchaba esa canción para escapar de ellos, y funcionaba, pero solo hacía que se añadiera uno cada vez que me refugiaba en la música. Algún día serían demasiados y me alcanzarían, no obstante, me resultaba indiferente mientras existiera aquel confort temporal.

Un recuerdo más vino. Estaba sentado sobre mi cama. Mi tutor, aquel profesor que solía golpearme con una regla, me entregó una carta de mi padre.

Quedé confundido, puesto que no recordaba a mi padre... espera... lo recuerdo, fue él quien me abandonó junto a ese profesor. Si, ahora lo recuerdo, recuerdo la cara inexpresiva con la que me miraba mientras subía de regreso a su auto; yo no le importaba. Entonces, ¿por qué me veía feliz al recibir una carta suya?

Luego me pregunté: ¿Y mi madre? Me esforcé por recordarla, pero no había ningún recuerdo de ella en mi mente, ni siquiera su nombre. Seguí tratando de forzarme a recordarlo, pero aquel zumbido regresó, y con más fuerza que antes. Mis demás sentidos se habían ido, ahora sólo sentía que flotaba en un líquido viscoso.

Llegó una nueva oleada de recuerdos que no tenían nada que ver con lo que deseaba saber. Seguía sin conocer siquiera cuál era mi nombre. Traté de desechar esos recuerdos para poder encontrar uno que me ayudara a recordar.

Me vi a mí mismo escribiendo mi nombre en un examen. Shinji Ikari, ese era mi nombre. Me sentí feliz al recordar mi nombre, ya tenía una identidad, sin embargo, seguía sin saber qué estaba pasando a mi alrededor.

Mi mente regresó a aquel momento en el que mi tutor me entregó la carta de mi padre. Rasgué el sobre con mis manos temblorosas y leí lo que decía la carta mientras mi corazón subía hasta mi garganta. Lo que decía la carta era:

* * *

_Shinji, deseo que vivamos juntos a partir de ahora. Si aceptas mi propuesta, toma un camión hacia Tokyo-3 mañana por la mañana; te adjunto un boleto. Alguien pasará para recogerte y llevarte conmigo, su número telefónico está escrito en el reverso de una foto suya que viene junto con la carta._

_Tu padre, Gendo Ikari._

* * *

No supe porque me veía tan emocionado. Tan solo recordaba haber visto un par de veces a mi padre durante todo el tiempo que estuve al cuidado de aquel viejo profesor, y él no parecía muy animado al verme. Supongo que estaba más feliz por largarme de ese lugar que por reencontrarme con mi padre.

El recuerdo se desvaneció de repente y fue sustituido por otro. Me encontraba contemplando aterrorizado a una gigantesca criatura humanoide de más de 60 metros de altura, la cual estaba destruyendo todo a su paso. Luego vi a muchas otras criaturas igualmente enormes, que aunque no eran iguales o tan siquiera parecidas, si recordaba que por alguna razón las llamábamos Ángeles.

"_Si... lo recuerdo... yo era un piloto... un piloto que luchaba contra estos Ángeles y... ¡Oh! ¡Dios¡"_

Pude ver cómo esas criaturas atacaban sin piedad a lo que parecía ser un robot gigante de color morado, el cual yo utilizaba para pelear contra ellos. Cada golpe, corte, fractura y en general cualquier daño que el robot sufriera yo lo sentía como si me lo estuvieran haciendo a mí. Sentí que mi cráneo era atravesado de lado a lado, que mi brazo era retorcido de una forma imposible hasta que se rompió en múltiples pedazos, que mis palmas se quemaban. que mi pecho era atravesado por lo que parecía ser un rayo de energía, que sobre mi piel era derramado ácido.

"¡Paren!" Grité, y mi plegaria fue escuchada, los recuerdos se detuvieron.

Me pregunté por qué me había vuelto un piloto de EVA, esos eran los nombres de los robots que pilotábamos. Era algo que jamás haría. Luego recordé que mi padre era el comandante de NERV; fue él quien me chantajeó para hacerlo, y para ello usó a una chica, quien era otra piloto, la cual se encontraba gravemente herida.

Mientras observaba a aquella chica, quien se hallaba tendida sobre una camilla, ocurrió una explosión que hizo que las lámparas del techo se desprendieran y se precipitaran sobre mí. Cerré los ojos y escuché un fuerte sonido metálico. Al abrir los ojos, vi que el EVA había movido su brazo para cubrirme de los escombros que caían. Todos parecían extrañados, incluyéndome, pero también me sentía extrañamente a salvo.

Yo no quería que aquella chica sufriera, así que accedí a pilotar el EVA.

Verla sufriendo en mis brazos fue muy doloroso, pero para mi alivio llegó una seguidilla de lo que parecían ser buenas memorias. Me hallaba comiendo con una mujer de unos 30 años, se veía muy animada. Misato... su nombre era Misato Katsuragi. Ella se convirtió en mi nueva tutora cuando llegué a Tokyo-3. Era alguien muy alegre, me sentía bien a su lado, aunque logré recordar que me hizo pasar algunos momentos bastante bochornosos.

Luego vi a un par de chicos. Uno parecía ser un deportista por su complexión y manera de vestir; el otro era algo escuálido y usaba anteojos. Touji y Kensuke, esos eran sus nombres. Recordé que pasamos unos momentos muy divertidos. Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me vi esperándolos fuera de la oficina del director a causa de que ellos intentaron espiar en los vestidores de las chicas.

Vi otro recuerdo donde me encontraba junto a ambos en el patio de deportes. Touji y Kensuke estaban hablando entre sí, mientras que yo me encontraba viendo a una chica de cabello corto de color azul y ojos rojos; ella me estaba mirando también. No la estaba viendo por interés, no era que me gustara, sino que la veía con curiosidad, quería saber por qué era así, tan callada y sin emociones.

_"La recuerdo... cómo no iba a recordarla... su nombre era Rei, Rei Ayanami, ella era aquella chica que mi padre usó para chantajearme."_

Recordé que apenas y habíamos tenido un par de interacciones, pero recuerdo que se veía linda mientras sonreía. Sentí una conexión con ella, no una romántica, sino una que es muy difícil de expresar con palabras, supongo que lo que más se le asemeja es el sentimiento de hermandad.

Luego vi a otra chica, quien, al contrario de Rei, tenía una fuerte personalidad y era muy expresiva. Era pelirroja y tenía un marcado acento extranjero, alemán, si no lo recuerdo mal.

"_La recuerdo... la recuerdo muy bien. Su nombre era Asuka, Asuka Langley Soryu. Ella... ella me gustaba." _Tras tener aquel pensamiento, sentí algo de calor en mis mejillas.

Tuve varios momentos agradables con ella, otros no tanto. Solía insultarme por ser cobarde. Me dolía, me dolía de verdad, más que cualquier daño físico, aunque sabía que no podía negarlo. Analizando bien aquellos recuerdos noté algo. Asuka parecía tener cierta atracción por mí.

_"Cómo no pude darme cuenta, era tan obvio. Aquella vez en la piscina, la vez que dijo que nos besáramos por diversión, la vez que quiso dormir junto a mí. Soy un tonto."_

Mi cerebro hizo clic en ese momento. La persona que estaba tendida sobre la arena era Asuka.

Mi vista se aclaró y regresé a la realidad. Más consciente que nunca, me vi horrorizado cuando aprecié detenidamente el lugar en el que me encontraba.

A lo lejos se veían ruinas de lo que otrora fue una gran ciudad. Era Tokyo-3, si no estaba equivocado. Los edificios estaban hechos añicos, tanto que apenas eran reconocibles. Casi todo lo que quedaba de ellos estaba sumergido en aquel mar de sangre.

Lo que parecían ser unas grotescas estatuas que estaban en posición de crucifixión se encontraban a algunas decenas de metros de la playa; parecían estar burlándose de Dios, tal vez lo desafiaban a venir o quizá era una señal de que el mismo había abandonado este mundo.

Pero eso no fue lo que más me impactó. A muchos kilómetros a la distancia se podía ver una cabeza gigante, completamente blanca que miraba hacia el firmamento. La reconocía... era el rostro de Rei.

No sabía que estaba pasando, aun así eso no era importante en este momento; debía ver cómo se encontraba Asuka.

Regresé la mirada hacia ella. Podía ver con claridad como inhalaba y exhalaba, señal de que respiraba. Sentí que un gran peso fue removido de mis hombros.

"Asuka." La llamé, pero no contestó.

"Vamos, Asuka, larguémonos de este lugar." La tomé por el brazo y tiré con fuerza, sin embargo, ella no reaccionaba en lo más mínimo.

Pronto sentí mucho cansancio; había pasado tanto tiempo desde que me sentí así. Caí sobre mi trasero y jadeé en busca de recuperar el aliento.

"¿Qué te pasa, Asuka? Vámonos ya." Seguí tratando de hacer que reaccionara, pero todos mis esfuerzos eran infructíferos.

Tomé su pulso. Estaba viva, clínicamente hablando, pero al ver sus ojos me di cuenta de que no tenían brillo, carecían de alma; aquello solo era una cáscara vacía.

Me arrodillé, acaricié con suavidad y ternura su mejilla y cerré sus párpados. Seguí sollozando, mis lágrimas caían sobre su hermoso rostro.

Todo se volvió oscuridad, a penas podía sentir mis extremidades, pero sentía claramente como las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas y el contacto de mi mano con la piel de Asuka.

Luego vino la seguidilla de recuerdos más desgarradora de todas.

Tokyo-3 se hallaba bajo ataque otra vez. Yo me encontraba en mi EVA, pero seguía en el lugar donde los guardaban. Le estaba suplicando a mi padre que me dejara ir a ayudar a Asuka, quien estaba gritando de agonía por el canal de comunicación. Mi padre se negó rotundamente y me vi obligado a quedarme sin hacer nada para ayudarla. Quedé petrificado, sin poder cortar la comunicación. Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que el Ángel fuera destruido por Rei, quien para ello usó una extraña lanza de color rojo a la que mi padre se refirió como Lanza de Longinus.

Los gritos de Asuka se detuvieron. Me sentí aliviado, pero eso duró poco, ya que apartir de ese momento su mente quedó muy deteriorada. Con el paso del tiempo cayó en coma.

Fui todos los días a verla al hospital. Hablaba con ella de cosas triviales, aunque sabía que no podría oírme; le hablaba de las tonterías que hacían Kensuke y Touji. Algunas veces me reía, pero jamás obtenía respuesta. Llegué a pensar que me estaba comenzando a volver loco, pero eso me ayudaba a sentirme un poco mejor; la música ya no tenía el mismo efecto que antes, comenzaba a ser alcanzado por mis miedos y problemas.

El siguiente recuerdo que tuve fue de cuando otro Ángel atacó. Rei se estaba enfrentando a él por cuenta propia. Nuevamente mi padre me había ordenado permanecer en espera hasta que diera la orden de salir.

Rei luchó valientemente, pero el Ángel la superó con facilidad. Fue entonces que mi padre me dio la autorización para ir en su ayuda. Traté de separar al Ángel de Rei, pero éste comenzó a contaminar mi EVA. Vi algunos recuerdos de Rei, recuerdos que me hicieron comprender quién era en realidad. Estaba horrorizado por lo que vi. Rei era un clon de mi madre que mi padre creó para un fin que desconozco.

Mientras eso me ocurría, Rei decidió sacrificarse para eliminar al Ángel. Lo contuvo dentro del cuerpo del EVA y luego activó la secuencia de autodestrucción. El EVA de Rei explotó creando un gran cráter que eventualmente se llenó de agua, convirtiéndose así en un nuevo lago. La explosión dañó tanto a la ciudad que prácticamente toda la población civil fue evacuada.

Que Asuka estuviera en coma, que Rei hubiera muerto para salvarme y que Kensuke y Touji se fueran de la ciudad junto a sus familias me destruyó emocionalmente. Otra vez me sentía tan solo.

Días después, un nuevo piloto de EVA fue enviado a lo que quedaba de las instalaciones de NERV. Su nombre era Kaworu Nagisa. Su cabello era plateado y sus ojos eran rojos, muy parecidos a los de Rei. Era alguien bastante extraño, por la forma en que me hablaba me hizo pensar que era homosexual, pero aparentemente no, solo no sabía como expresarse; algo que lo hacía ser aún más parecido a Rei. A pesar que me ponía un tanto incómodo, su presencia me reconfortó hasta cierto punto.

Luego me enteré de que Rei estaba viva. Nuevamente vi que mi oscuro sendero era iluminado. Rei estaba bien, Asuka tenía altas probabilidades de salir del coma y había hecho un nuevo amigo.

Sin embargo, mi felicidad fue efímera. Un nuevo Ángel apareció, y esta vez se encontraba dentro del cuartel de NERV. Llegó a las jaulas de los EVA y se hizo con el control de la Unidad 02.

Fui enviado para interceptarlo antes de que llegara hasta el nivel más bajo de NERV, el Dogma Terminal. La lucha final contra los Ángeles se libraría justo frente a las puertas de titanio que los separaban de lo que tanto habían estado buscando.

Al llegar al nivel más bajo y ver a mi enemigo, mi corazón se detuvo. Flotando sobre el hombro del EVA se hallaba Kaworu, quien en realidad era un Ángel.

Le exigí respuestas, a lo cual respondió enviando a la Unidad 02 a detenerme mientras él iba a por lo que sea que estaba buscando.

Derroté a la Unidad 02 luego de algunos minutos, entonces me dirigí hacia Kaworu, quien estaba contemplando a un gigantesco ser humanoide blanco sin piernas, cuya cara estaba cubierta por una máscara púrpura de forma ovalada.

Podía ver a través de las pantallas que la cara de Kaworu reflejaba decepción.

Atrapé a Kaworu en la mano de la Unidad 01. Al principio opuso resistencia con su Campo AT, pero luego cedió por deseo suyo. Entonces me miró a los ojos y me pidió que lo matara.

Yo me negué, puesto que sentía que pese a todo seguía siendo mi amigo. Sin embargo, en el fondo quería venganza contra los Ángeles por el daño que le hicieron a Asuka. Con mucho remordimiento en mi corazón, oprimí el gatillo y aplasté a Kaworu. La mancha de sangre que dejó sobre la Unidad 01 no se comparaba con la que había dejado en mi alma; había asesinado a un amigo.

Luego de eso, mi mente quedó hecha un caos. Apenas comía, bebía o dormía. Pasaba todo el tiempo encerrado en mi cuarto tratando de escapar de mis problemas por medio de la música, pero ya no funcionaba; eran demasiados mis problemas y mis temores, finalmente me habían alcanzado.

Así pasaron unos cuantos días hasta que llegó el acontecimiento que devino en la situación actual del planeta.

SEELE, la organización que estaba detrás de NERV, atacó para hacerse con el control de Adan y Lilith con el fin de iniciar lo que ellos y mi padre llamaban Complementación Humana. No sé realmente qué era eso, pero sé que la batalla fue más que sangrienta.

Todo empezó temprano por la mañana cuando todas las naciones del mundo que contaban con una copia de MAGI, las cuales eran un conjunto de tres supercomputadoras, intentaron hackear la MAGI original para obtener el control de toda la base. Sin embargo, sus planes fueron frustrados y tuvieron que recurrir a la fuerza.

Se envió a prácticamente todos los miembros del JSSDF para asegurar el cuartel general de NERV. Sus órdenes eran no tomar prisioneros, todo el personal de NERV debía ser ejecutado en el acto sin importar si era el conserje o el comandante de la base.

Me quedé bajo unas escaleras en una sala muy oscura. Escuché disparos y gritos, los cuales solo aumentaban mi dolor. Tras algunos minutos, unos soldados del JSSDF me encontraron y me apuntaron con sus armas. No me importaba, de hecho, estaba deseoso de morir. Sin embargo, alguien quería que permaneciera vivo.

Misato apareció y asesinó a los tres soldados que me apuntaban. Me arrastró en dirección a las jaulas de los EVA, quería que saliera a matar al resto de soldados que había fuera.

Durante el trayecto, nos topamos con más soldados. Misato eliminó a varios, pero recibió un disparo mortal en su espalda. Con sus últimas fuerzas me llevó hasta un elevador que me llevaría directo a mi EVA. Antes de presionar el botón, Misato me besó en los labios y me dijo algo que no puedo recordar.

Me quedé petrificado viendo la Unidad 01. Seguía habiendo explosiones por todos lados. Una de ellas hizo que algunos escombros cayeran sobre mí. Pero como aquella vez, el EVA 01 movió su mano para impedirlo.

Ahí fue cuando lo comprendí y pude recordar qué fue de mi madre. Ella, al igual que mi padre, trabajaban para la organización que precedió a NERV. Mi madre estaba llevando acabo una prueba con la Unidad 01. Algo salió terriblemente mal y mi madre desapareció dentro del EVA como me ocurrió a mí en la pelea contra el doceavo Ángel. Sus gritos... Dios, sus gritos. Los EVA no eran robots, eran seres biomecánicos que necesitaban de un alma para funcionar.

Aquella sensación de calidez y seguridad que sentía al estar dentro del EVA era por que el alma de mi madre se encontraba dentro, protegiéndome. Ahora lo sabía.

Me llené de determinación y subí al EVA, solo para encontrarme con la escena que terminó de destruir mi psique.

El EVA de Asuka había sido dañado a tal punto que no era más que una masa de vísceras regadas por el suelo. Mi corazón se retorció al recordar que todo lo que el EVA sufriera también lo sufría el piloto. Estúpidamente abrí un canal de comunicación con la Unidad 02 con la esperanza de que los técnicos hubieran roto la conexión con el EVA antes de que fuera muy tarde. Lo que vi me horrorizó más que cualquier otra cosa. Grité con tal fuerza que mis cuerdas vocales se desgarraron.

Luego solo pude ver un muy confuso desfile de memorias que apenas duraban un parpadeo, muchas de las cuales no eran mías.

Los recuerdos pararon y todo lo que vi fue oscuridad, la cual se fue unos segundos después, y pude ver de nuevo aquel paisaje desolador. Me desplomé y comencé a llorar.

Estuve así por algunos minutos hasta que oí una voz familiar a mis espaldas, se trataba de la voz de Rei.

"¿Te arrepientes de algo?" Preguntó Rei con su habitual tono sin emociones.

"Me arrepiento de ser débil, de ser un cobarde, de no poder proteger a los que me importan." Respondí con total sinceridad.

Tan sumido me hallaba en mi dolor que no le tomé importancia a haber escuchado la voz de alguien más, puesto que estaba convencido de que solo se trataba de un producto de mi imaginación.

Me sentía sin fuerzas, quería morir. Hubiera preferido vagar por la eternidad sin consciencia que recuperar mis recuerdos.

"¿Estarías dispuesto a remediarlo?" Me preguntó una voz masculina, la cual identifiqué como perteneciente a Kaworu.

"Lo haría, pero nadie puede cambiar el pasado."

Rei y Kaworu se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

"Si tuvieras la oportunidad de cambiar el pasado, ¿lo harías?" Me preguntó la voz de Rei.

"Lo haría sin dudarlo." Respondí sin titubear.

"Qué hay de todo el sufrimiento que pasaste al enfrentar a los Ángeles, ¿pasarías por eso otra vez?" Me preguntó la voz de Kaworu.

"Eso no es nada comparado con el dolor que he sentido al darme cuenta que todo esto ha sido por mi culpa, al dolor que he sentido al estar completamente solo. Ahora me doy cuenta de que mi situación jamás cambiaría si me quedaba sentado esperando que alguien cambiara las cosas por mí."

Rei y Kaworu parecían satisfechos con mis respuestas. Una vez más cruzaron miradas y se sonrieron antes de acercarseme más.

"Tenemos una buena noticia para ti, Shinji." Me dijo Rei con una voz inusualmente feliz, para sus estándares.

"¿De que se trata?" Pregunté por reflejo únicamente. Ya había perdido todo deseo de seguir adelante, pero mis palabras anteriores eran del todo sinceras, si se me daba la oportunidad de cambiar el pasado, daría todo de mí para asegurarme de que no ocurriera el Tercer Impacto y que yo pudiera estar junto a Asuka y a las demás personas a las que consideraba importantes.

"Hemos decidido enviar tu alma al pasado junto a tus recuerdos para que puedas cambiar la historia." Dijo Kaworu. También se le oía bastante animado, aunque en él no resultaba ser tan raro como lo era con Rei.

"Que más desearía, pero eso solo está al alcance de un dios."

Poco sabía Shinji que a su espalda había justamente un par de dioses.

Ambos colocaron una de sus manos sobre uno de mis hombros, lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que no estaba alucinando. Me giré y ahí estaban, Rei y Kaworu sonriendome.

"Confiamos en que cambiarás el curso de la historia para mejor." Dijo Rei.

"Tienes la capacidad para hacerlo, solo debes confiar en ti, Shinji. Dijo Kaworu.

"Solo recuerda esto: Se es frío o caliente, a los tibios los vomita Dios." Dijeron al unísono.

Tras que me dijeran eso, mi vista se nubló y tuve la sensación de estar cayendo. Traté de gritar, pero me fue imposible. Traté de aferrarme a algo, pero no había nada, absolutamente nada.

Pasados unos segundos, por fin sentí algo. Me encontraba acostado en una cama, cubierto por una sábana. Me levanté de golpe y jadeé con fuerza.

Cuando recuperé un poco la compostura, analicé mi entorno. Me hallaba en la habitación que ocupaba cuando vivía con aquel viejo profesor.

_"¿Fue todo aquello un sueño?"_ Me pregunté mientras me frotaba la cara, que estaba bañada de sudor. _"No. Tengo todo grabado a fuego, no se trata de un sueño muy largo."_ Pensé mientras me arrastraba sobre la cama para alcanzar el reloj digital sobre mi cómoda, el cual también daba la fecha.

Era primero de julio del año 2015, exactamente un mes antes de que mi padre me enviara la carta donde me pidió mudarme a Tokyo-3.

_"Supongo que me enviaron un poco más atrás para que mi mente pudiera recuperarse de todo lo que pasó."_ Pensé mientras salía de la cama.

_"Sin embargo, no comprendí qué quisieron decirme con esa frase."_ Pensé y las voces de Rei y Kaworu reververaron en mi cabeza. _"Se es frío o caliente, a los tibios los vomita Dios."_

Me sonaba vagamente haber oído esa frase en alguna parte, pero no sabía dónde. Fuí a refrescarme al lavabo del baño, y mientras pasaba por el pasillo, vi a mi viejo tutor leyendo la biblia, como cada mañana. Al hacerlo recordé que fue a él quien le escuché decir esa frase en alguna ocasión. Me armé de valor por unos segundos antes de preguntarle sobre el tema.

"Profesor Yagami." Le llamé, parándome bajo el marco de la puerta.

El viejo profesor se quitó sus anteojos de lectura y me miró con un deje de molestia.

"¿Qué quieres, Ikari?" Preguntó el profesor Yagami con voz áspera y ronca.

"Quisiera que me dijera qué significa la frase: Se es frío o caliente, a los tibios los vomita Dios."

El profesor Yagami parecía algo sorprendido. Solía hablar extremadamente poco con él, y cuando lo hacía hablaba con timidez y jamás lo miraba a los ojos. Esto debía ser algo nuevo para él.

Aunque seguía pareciendo disgustado con mi presencia, suspiró y se aclaró la garganta para responder.

"La Biblia dice que los tibios son un problema porque nunca se deciden en lo que quieren. El tibio tiene dos personalidades, mitad de Dios y mitad del mundo. Santiago 1:8 - 8 El hombre de doble ánimo es inconstante en todos sus caminos. En palabras que puedas entender, uno debe escoger un solo camino y seguirlo hasta el final sin importar lo que pase y jamás dudar que ese camino es el que deseas seguir." El profesor Yagami le dio un sorbo a la taza de café que tenía a su lado.

"Gracias, profesor." Sonreí un poco y seguí mi trayecto hacia el lavado.

"¿Qué mosco le picó?" Oí decir al profesor Yagami mientras me alejaba.

Sonreí al escucharlo, puesto que significaba que había cambiado aunque fuera un poco.

Llegué al cuarto de baño, abrí la llave del lavabo y mojé mi cabeza y mi cara con agua fría.

_"Con que elegir un camino y seguirlo hasta el final. Comprendo. Sé por dónde empezar."_ Pensé mientras veía mi reflejo en el espejo.

Salí del baño y me dirigí de regreso a mi habitación. Sobre mi escritorio estaba mi reproductor SDAT. Me acerqué a el, lo tome y extraje la cinta, la cual contenía todas aquellas canciones tristes en las que me refugiaba de mis problemas.

_"Fue suficiente autocompasión para una vida. Es tiempo de ser valiente."_ Apreté el cassette con mi poca fuerza hasta que logré romperlo.

Arrojé los restos del cassette en mi papelera. Este era el albor de un nuevo Shinji.


	2. Capítulo 1: Aquí vamos de nuevo

Antes de empezar con el capítulo, me gustaría responder a las reviwes que he recibido. Les agradezco mucho a todos los que se molestan en hacerlo, sus palabras significan mucho para mi.

**Sushido:** me gusta, estoy ansioso por ver qué ocurrirá.

_—Muchas gracias por tu review. Espero que los próximos capítulos sean de tu agrado._

**leo031195:** Hola hace la acabo de terminar de leer siempre es bien recibido otro fic de Evangelion,solo que me pareció que se te escapó que touji ya no estaba con ellos después de lo del ataque del Ángel que poseyó a su Eva aunque igual y en este el no le toco ser piloto eso aún no lo sabemos,por último Gracias por tu trabajo aquí estaremos esperando el próximo saludos.

_—Respondiendo a tu pregunta, efectivamente, se me pasó por alto el hecho de que Shinji vio como el Entry Plug de Touji era aplastado mientras la Unidad 01 estaba bajo el control del Dummy Plug. Muchas gracias por tu review._

**anon132465798:** por favor sigue con esta historia, tiene potencial, en especial porque trata sobre una regresión y una oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien.

_—Muchas gracias por tu review. Espero que los próximos capítulos sean de tu agrado._

* * *

**Formas de comunicación:**

"Diálogos."

"Pensamientos."

*Comunicación vía telefónica, radio, videollamada, o altoparlantes.*

—Comunicación vía mensaje de texto.

* * *

**_— Capítulo 1: Aquí vamos de nuevo —_**

El mes que Shinji tuvo para prepararse antes de que su padre le pidiera ir a Tokyo-3 pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Eran vacaciones de verano, así que solo se quedaba en casa dándole un repaso a sus apuntes de la escuela. Nunca fue el alumno más brillante, puesto que a penas y estudiaba; casi todo el tiempo se encontraba tendido en la cama escuchando música triste en su SDAT. Sin embargo, eso ya no era una escusa, ahora se esforzaría para tener un buen promedio, excelencia, si era posible. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se sentía algo sobajado al saber que Asuka ya contaba con un título universitario, siendo que tenían la misma edad. Sabía que no podría igualarla en un año, aún menos teniendo en cuenta de que los Ángeles atacarían, pero daría lo mejor de sí.

Logró hacer que el profesor Yagami le explicara algunas cosas que no entendía. Al principio se lo veía molesto, pero con el paso del tiempo pareció darle el visto bueno al cambio de Shinji. Sin duda era un profesor muy apasionado, puesto que se le veía bastante entusiasmado mientras enseñaba. Había mucho contraste entre él y el profesor de la Clase 2-A del Instituto Marduk, quien se limitaba a repetir una y otra vez la falsa información que NERV divulgó sobre el Segundo Impacto, siendo para Shinji la persona más soporífera que existía.

El profesor Yagami era alguien muy versado en casi todos los temas, aunque naturalmente no se equiparaba con un especialista de un determinado campo. Lo que a él más le gustaba era la historia y la literatura, tanto que tenía una mini biblioteca en el sótano con más de mil libros de una multitud de temas, tanto copias de documentos históricos, libros de divulgación científica y literatura clásica.

En ocasiones leía para Shinji algunos fragmentos de sus libros favoritos. Hubo muchas frases memorables, si no es que todas lo eran, pero una sobresalía del resto, y esa era: "Aquel que no conoce su historia está condenado a repetirla." Tan solo al escucharla sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. ¿Qué sería de él si hubiera olvidado lo que pasó? ¿Todo se repetiría al pie de la letra en un bucle sin fin hasta el final de los tiempos? Pensar en eso lo alejaba del sueño.

La única actividad recreativa que Shinji realizó fue la de acudir a una tienda de música a buscar algunas buenas cintas. Terminó por aficionarse al Rock and Roll, algunos de los grupos que le gustaban eran The Rolling Stones, The Beatles, Aerosmith, Led Zepelin, Queen, entre otros. También mantuvo su gusto por la música clásica, aunque se alejó de las melodías tristes, optando en su lugar por las épicas y las que trataban de imitar el sonido de la naturaleza.

También había decidido darle un ligero cambio a su apariencia. Con el poco dinero que tenía ahorrado compró una chaqueta de cuero. Era algo que su viejo yo jamás usaría, pero cuando la vio en el escaparate de la tienda se enamoró de ella. Sin duda le daba un aire diferente, pero era solo eso, seguía siendo la misma persona amable y empática de siempre.

El 31 de julio por la mañana, tal y como lo recordaba, el profesor Yagami le entregó la carta de su padre donde le pedía mudarse con él en Tokyo-3, así que comenzó inmediatamente a hacer sus maletas para su partida al día siguiente.

La despedida con el profesor Yagami fue un tanto difícil para ambos, parecía que se habían tomado algo de cariño durante el mes pasado. En contraposición, la vez pasada parecían felices de despedirse. Shinji le dio un respetuoso apretón de manos como despedida antes de dirigirse a la parada de autobús que lo llevaría hasta Tokyo-3, justo a tiempo para el ataque del primer Ángel, Sachiel.

La mañana era un tanto fría, pero gracias a su nueva chaqueta eso no era un problema. Caminaba calmadamente hacia la parada de autobús mientras tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Durante el trayecto, se recordó a sí mismo hecho un manojo de nervios mientras recorría ese mismo camino. Sonrió confiado, puesto que sus ideales estaban más claros que nunca; salvaría a todos, o al menos a tantos como pudiera y tendría una vida feliz. Esa era la idea general, pero faltaban los detalles.

Había mucho en que pensar. Tenía que evitar que la hermana de Touji resultara herida durante el primer combate contra un Ángel, debía hacer que Rei fuera más humana, evitar la muerte de Kaji, ganarse el corazón de Asuka, y lo más importante y complicado, detener a su padre y a SEELE de llevar acabo la Complementación Humana.

Shinji odiaba que se le dijera que se parecía a su padre, pero en este momento no le desagradaría tener su inteligencia. Aunque se preguntaba si eso lo haría ver el mundo de otra forma, puesto que se decía que aveces la ignorancia es felicidad. Sí tuviera una visión del mundo más fría y lógica, ¿llegaría también a la conclusión de que la humanidad está podrida, y que debía ser destruida? Era una posibilidad, pero Shinji había experimentado en carne propia que todas las personas tienen algo de bondad en su interior. Los humanos eran seres imperfectos, pero paradójicamente eso los hacía perfectos.

Dicen que ser imperfecto es lo peor que existe. Que debemos buscar siempre ser los mejores en todo y que la perfección es cumplir con aquello que se espera de nosotros. Pero ser imperfecto es ser una persona capaz de aceptar sus errores y perdonarse por ellos.

Ser imperfectos es ser nosotros mismos, con nuestros logros y satisfacciones, pero también con nuestras pérdidas y errores. La imperfección es esa huella que nos identifica, la que nos hace ser distintos de la persona que tenemos al lado y nos hace ser auténticos. Ser imperfectos es ser nosotros mismos.

Finalmente el serpenteante y oscuro camino que Shinji había transitado toda la vida se había vuelto recto y claro. Sabía perfectamente que sufrimiento le esperaba si seguía avanzando, pero estaba bien con eso, puesto que ahora sabía que el camino a la felicidad estaba plagado de sufrimiento, sufrimiento que nadie viviría por él; si quería ser verdaderamente feliz, tenía que luchar para serlo. Tal vez su camino era el más difícil, pero esta vez no escaparía.

Shinji llegó a la parada con un par de minutos de antelación. Tomó asiento en una banca junto a otras personas que esperaban el mismo autobús que él. Puntual como siempre, un autobús se detuvo frente a la parada a la hora marcada en el itinerario y abrió sus puertas para recibir a los pasajeros. El joven de pelo castaño tomó asiento en la parte de atrás y se colocó sus auriculares para oír algo de música durante el camino, después de todo, era un viaje de 5 horas.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se encontraba nervioso. Estaba determinado a luchar para cumplir su anhelo de ser feliz, pero como todo ser humano, tenía miedo a morir.

Si el destino no estaba escrito en piedra, significaba que él podría perecer antes de que SEELE hiciera su última jugada; incluso era posible que encontrara su final antes de que Misato lo recogiera, antes de siquiera tener la oportunidad de cambiar el rumbo de las cosas.

Era una fuerte posibilidad, pero no podía retractarse, no ahora. Si hubiera decidido mandar todo al diablo para vivir a plenitud el tiempo que le quedaba, no estaría ahí en ese momento.

A eso se referían Rei y Kaworu con ser frío o caliente. O mandaba todo al diablo o se entregaba por completo a la causa, cualquier punto intermedio era inadmisible.

Shinji aprovechó el tiempo que duró el viaje para repasar un aspecto muy importante del plan, su personalidad. Esta vez no se presentaría como alguien de carácter débil, no quería volver a ser así, ni aunque fuera fingido; el viejo Shinji murió junto con aquel deprimente mundo, y así prefería que se mantuviera. Tendría mucha más seguridad en si mismo, pero ni de lejos tanta como la de Asuka. Sonrió ligeramente al pensar en ella, como todas las otras veces que lo hizo.

También debía haber algo en su personalidad que su padre creyera que puede usar para manipularlo a su antojo. Luego de estarlo pensando todo el mes, decidió que fingiría un gran interés por el dinero, no por acumularlo de manera obsesiva, sino por gastarlo, aunque tampoco en una forma tan desmedida; lo suficiente para que su padre pensara que era alguien de mente corta.

Eligió eso ya que pensaba que no influiría demasiado en la manera que se relaciona con los demás, lo que reduciría el riesgo de que Gendo notara que algo no encajaba. Pero conociéndolo, seguro que no dejaría piedra sin voltear, así que debía funcionar o todo se iría al caño.

Sus pensamientos lo mantuvieron tan ocupado que fue solo gracias a la voz automatizada del autobús que se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su destinó. Bajó del camión y se sentó en la misma banca solitaria de aquella parada desolada que lo vio llegar a Tokyo-3 por primera vez.

El día era hermoso. La aves trinaban, el sol brillaba, soplaba una cálida brisa de verano que llevaba consigo el olor de las flores perpetuamente abiertas; una de las pocas cosas buenas del cambio de clima que provocó el Segundo Impacto. Quién hubiera pensado que esa escena casi idílica se convertiría en un completo pandemónium en tan solo unas horas.

Shinji se quedó sentado en la banca, mirando con ansiedad su reloj de pulsera. Recordaba bien que Sachiel apareció de detrás de las montañas frente a él exactamente a las 12:30, destruyendo todo lo que se cruzara en su camino.

Cada vez que el segundero avanzaba, Shinji sentía que la opresión en su estómago aumentaba, haciéndole desear haber tomado un desayuno ligero. Sudor frío recorría su espalda, su manos temblaban y sus dientes castañeaban. Inconscientemente, su cabeza se movió en dirección de un túnel que podría brindarle un lugar seguro donde ocultarse. Sus manos se apretaron sobre sus rodillas hasta el punto en el que sus nudillos se volvieron blanquecinos y sus piernas comenzaban a tensarse, listas para correr.

"¡Contrólate, Shinji!" El castaño se tomó el placer de gritar al saber que no había nadie que lo escuchara, y lo tildara de loco. Su grito fue lo suficientemente alto como para que sus oídos zumbaran ligeramente.

Shinji respiró pesadamente, tratando de mantenerse en control. No era nada fácil, sin embargo, recurrió a los pocos buenos recuerdos de su otra vida y consiguió hallar algo de tranquilidad.

"_Tengo que ser valiente. Si lo soy, esos recuerdos se transformarán en realidad... e incluso más que eso, serán mejores."_ Pensó Shinji, logrando hacer que su cuerpo le respondiera, pero no logró de dejar de temblar completamente.

Nuevamente, la lucha con sus demonios lo alejó tanto de la realidad que el tiempo pasó mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba. Justo eran las 12:30 cuando volvió a mirar su reloj, luego escuchó un gran estruendo que casi lo deja sordo.

"_Aquí está el Tercer Ángel, Sachiel." _Shinji se cubrió las orejas mientras trataba de permanecer en pie a causa del subsecuente sacudida; una tarea un tanto complicada al no tener las manos para equilibrarse.

Tras que pasara lo peor, Shinji fue a ocultarse detrás de un edificio. No estaba huyendo, sino que trataba de evitar ser golpeado por algún escombro; la vez pasado salió completamente ileso pese haberse quedado pasmado a mitad de la calle, pero en esta ocasión no quería dejar nada al azar.

Sachiel derribó con su lanza de luz a un VTOL del JSSDF, el cual cayó a tan solo dos cuadras de la posición actual de Shinji. El Ángel dio un gran salto, cayendo sobre los restos del VTOL, probocando que estallara en mil pedazos.

Shinji sentía que su torrente sanguíneo era inundado por adrenalina. Definitivamente se sentiría más seguro en los controles de su EVA.

Tras algunos instantes, pudo escuchar el ruido de los neumáticos del auto de Misato derrapando, los cuales sorprendentemene pudieron ser escuchados sobre la explosión.

"¡Sube!" Gritó Misato tras abrir la puerta del copiloto.

Shinji no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que afloraba en su cara. Ahí estaba la primera persona que consideró como parte de su familia. Alguien alcohólica e irresponsable, pero una buena persona a pesar de todo.

Shinji arrojó sus cosas a la parte de atrás y luego subió. Sabiamente se aseguró el cinturón antes de que Misato arrancara el auto.

_"Aquí vamos de nuevo."_ Pensó Shinji mientras se aferraba como podía al asiento, mejor dicho, se aferraba a su vida. No podía decir si sentía más miedo estándo en el auto de Misato o al estar peleando contra un Ángel.

Misato condujo hasta estar en una carretera periférica que los llevaría directo a Tokyo-3. Estaban justo a tiempo para ser alcanzados por la onda de choque de la Mina N2 que el JSSDF detonó en su desesperación por detener a Sachiel.

En esta ocasión, Shinji mantuvo la boca cerrada para que nada de tierra entrara en su boca como la vez pasada.

Ambos se encontraban ilesos, pero el auto de Misato estaba a nada de ser chatarra. Shinji se había enterado de que Misato había sacado ese auto en pagos luego de encontrar toda su documentación en una de las pilas de basura que había en la sala. Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de ayudarla a volver a poner el vehículo sobre sus ruedas. Después la ayudó a conseguir algunas baterías de otros autos que estaban por la zona. Todos eran pérdidas totales, así que dudaba que sus dueños se molestaran demasiado por la ausencia de la batería.

El auto de Misato cumplió con el milagro de llevarlos hasta NERV, fallando justo después de ser asegurado al elevador principal.

Misato entonces le entregó a Shinji el manual que todo miembro del personal de NERV debería conocer. Anteriormente, Shinji no le dio mucha importancia, esta vez si lo haría. Estuvo leyéndolo con detenimiento mientras Misato batallaba por encontrar el camino en un laberinto de pasillos, elevadores y cintas transportadoras.

Luego fueron interceptados por la Doctora Ritsuko Akagi, quien los guió hasta las jaulas de los EVAs.

Shinji hacia un rato que había dejado de leer para hacer acopio de fuerzas para encarar a su padre otra vez.

Ahí estaba, mirándolo desde la sala de observación ubicada a unos cinco metros por encima de la cabeza de la Unidad 01.

Shinji hizo todo lo posible para mirar a su padre con total apatía, teniendo severas dificultades para no comenzar a despotricar contra él por todo lo que hizo.

"Padre." Dijo Shinji con un tono apagado.

"Hijo." Respondió Gendo del mismo modo.

Ambos se miraron con indiferencia por algunos segundos, no obstante, Shinji sabía que no estaba como para ponerse con Sansón a las patadas, así que fue directo al punto para poner fin a su pequeña reunión familiar.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?" Preguntó Shinji con algo de molestia.

"Quiero que pilotes la Unidad 01 y que elimines al Ángel que está atacando a la ciudad." Repuso Gendo, pareciendo que estaba haciéndole una petición sencilla como barrer.

"Pero, Comandante, no sabemos siquiera si Shinji es capaz de sincronizarse con la Unidad 01." Terció Misato, su preocupación era notoria.

"No tenemos otra opción, Misato. Rei no está en condiciones de pilotar." Ritsuko se unió a la conversación, su tono era tranquilo, pero no tanto como el de Gendo.

"Pero si ni siquiera se conducir un auto, y me estás pidiendo que opere un robot gigante." Shinji se palmeó mentalmente la espalda. La vez pasada, no pudo dar una respuesta medianamente válida, solo se quedó ahí temblando.

"La Dra. Akagi te instruirá en su manejo..."

"A Rei le tomó 6 meses lograr que el EVA caminara sin caer. No hay forma en que pueda pelear y derrotar a un Ángel con un curso de 5 minutos." Interrumpió Misato haciendo valer su cargo como Líder de Operaciones.

"Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas, Capitana Katsuragi. Dime, Shinji, ¿lo harás?" Gendo miraba a Shinji impasible.

Shinji guardó silencio por algunos momentos, luego dijo:

"¿Me pagarán por hacer esto?" Shinji preguntó tratando de sonar un tanto ignorante.

"Por supuesto. La paga de un piloto es cuantiosa, además, tendrás un gran bono por cada Ángel que elimines." Gendo no esperaba que el móvil de su hijo fuera el dinero, sin embargo, eso no importaba; el dinero no era problema para él, quien dirigía una organización que gozaría de un presupuesto casi ilimitado tras probar su valía ante el mundo esa misma noche.

"No se diga más. Lo haré."

"¡¿Eh?!" Misato exclamó con incredulidad al ver que tan fácil accedió.

Ritsuko estaba igualmente sorprendida, pero no lo exteriorizó.

"Bien. Dra. Akagi, prepare a la Unidad 01. Capitana Katsuragi, vaya al Centro de Comando y prepárese para dirigir la operación." Tras decir esas palabras, Gendo se fue de regreso a su puesto en lo más alto del Centro de Comando.

Ritsuko hizo lo que se le pidió, comenzó a dirigir a un gran grupo de técnicos para tener lista a la Unidad 01 para su despliegue inmediato. Misato, por su lado, se quedó para hablar con Shinji.

"En verdad, ¿lo que te mueve es el dinero?" Preguntó Misato.

Shinji negó con la cabeza para luego sonreírle. "No lucharía por una razón tan banal, solo lo dije para que mi padre me compense de algún modo todos esos años de abandono." Shinji respondió con total honestidad.

Misato parecía comprender. Gendo era una piedra en cuanto a emociones se refiere, definitivamente era el tipo de persona que no deseaba tener hijos. Dudaba mucho que pasara lo que pasara, Gendo jamás le daría el cariño que se merecía.

"Puedo preguntarte, ¿por qué peleas entonces?"

"Para proteger a mis seres queridos." Fue la corta y sincera respuesta que dio Shinji antes de que Ritsuko lo llamara.

"Cuídate allá afuera, Shinji." Pensó Misato antes de dirigirse hacia el Centro de Comando.

La Dra. Akagi guió a Shinji hasta el Entry Plug. Mientras caminaban, le explicaba de la forma más condensada posible a Shinji cómo funcionaba un EVA. Éste prestó total atención, pese a ya saber a la perfección todo lo que decía.

Tras concluir su rápida explicación, Ritsuko le entregó a Shinji sus Clips Nerviosos A10.

"¿No los había en un estilo más masculino? Estos parecen broches para el cabello." Bromeó Shinji, aunque en realidad se sentía algo ridículo al usarlos.

Ritsuko sonrió ligeramente por su comentario. "Tal vez más adelante tenga tiempo de confeccionarte algo que sea más de tu estilo, como un casco por ejemplo. ¿Eres aspirante a un club de motociclistas o algo así?"

Shinji pareció confundido por un momento hasta que recordó que traía puesta su chaqueta de cuero; ciertamente eso le daba ese aire.

"No, solo la uso porque me gusta."

"Pues te sienta bien."

Las mejillas de Shinji se tiñeron ligeramente de rojo por el comentario de Ritsuko. "G-Gracias."

Llegaron al Entry Plug y Shinji le echó un vistazo a su interior.

"Parece que hace mucho calor ahí dentro. ¿Le importaría guardar mi chaqueta, Dra. Akagi?"

"De acuerdo."

Shinji le entregó su chaqueta a Ritsuko y luego se introdujo en el Entry Plug. La verdadera razón para quitarse la chaqueta era que el LCL arruinaba todas las prendas que entraran en contacto con él; era como mancharlas con sangre.

"Inicien la secuencia de activación." Ritsuko ordenó tras abandonar la pasarela.

Los técnicos en el centro de control de las jaulas asintieron e ingresaron los comandos necesarios en sus terminales.

El líquido rojo en el que la Unidad 01 estaba sumergida fue drenado por completo, los anclajes liberados y la cabina de control insertada en la columna del EVA.

Las luces en el Entry Plug cambiaron entre todos los colores del arcoíris mientras la voz de los técnicos sonaba de fondo en el intercomunicador. Shinji cerró los ojos ya que le resultaba muy incómodo.

Tras que el Entry Plug fuera introducido en el EVA, fue llenado con LCL. Shinji fingió ahogarse con el hasta que la Dra. Akagi le dijera que podía respirar aquel líquido viscoso. Pese a todas las veces que pasó por eso, aún sentía cierto asco al tener LCL dentro de su boca.

Shinji siguió escuchando por el intercomunicador como los técnicos anunciaban que sistemas estaban listos. Sin embargo, no estaba registrando lo que pasaba, ya que estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

_"Heme aquí de nuevo." Pensó Shinji mientras acariciaba los controles. "Llegué a odiarte, pero eso cambió cuando me di cuenta de que el alma de mi madre se hallaba dentro, protegiendome."_ Shinji sonrió al sentir la sensación de alguien abrazándolo. "_Siempre agradeceré tus cuidados, querida madre, pero es tiempo de que aprenda a caminar con mis propios pies."_ Aquella sensación de cálides se apartó de él, no obstante seguía cerca por si llegaba a necesitarla; era como si fuera la primera vez que le permitiría andar en bicicleta sin ruedas de apoyo.

*Shinji, estamos listos para hacer una rápida prueba de sincronización. Toma los controles y enfócate en sentir al EVA a través de ellos.* Anunció la Dra. Akagi desde el intercomunicador.

"Muy bien." Dijo Shinji y luego sujetó con fuerza los controles. _"Es inevitable que muestre mi porcentaje de sincronización, tal vez mi padre comience a tener sospechas, pero debo darlo todo; esta vez no permitiré que la hermana de Touji salga herida, no permitiré que nadie salga herido."_ Casi era posible palpar la determinación de Shinji.

Ritsuko había llegado al centro de mando mientras los técnicos de bajo nivel realizaban la preparación básica de los sistemas.

"¿Cuánto falta para los resultados?" Ritsuko le preguntó a la teniente Maya Ibuki, quien se hallaba operando un terminal frente a ella.

"Faltan algunos segundos, Doctora. Listo, la sincronización del piloto es de... ¡81.2%!" La teniente Ibuki exclamó con incredulidad.

"Debe ser un error de lectura, la Unidad 01 siempre nos ha dado problemas. Has que MAGI calcule de nuevo." Repuso Ritsuko.

La teniente Ibuki obedeció e ingresó la orden nuevamente. Al poco tiempo, la supercomputadora arrojó el mismo resultado.

"No puede ser que su sincronización sea tan elevada en su primera vez dentro del EVA. Ni la primera o la segunda elegida, quienes llevan toda su vida preparándose para ser pilotos, tienen una taza de sincronización tan alta.

Ritsuko estaba a punto de operar por ella misma la terminal cuando todo el Dogma Central se sacudió a causa de una explosión. Tan fuerte fue la sacudida que tuvo que aferrarse al asiento de Maya para mantener el equilibrio.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron, oyeron la voz de Gendo desde arriba de ellas.

"¿Qué está pasando, Dra. Akagi? ¿Por qué la Unidad 01 no ha sido desplegada todavía?" La voz carente de emociones del Comandante Ikari resonó por toda la sala de control; cuando el hablaba, todos callaban.

"Disculpe, Comandante. Estamos teniendo algunos problemas con la sincronización del piloto."

"Envíe ahora mismo los datos del piloto al monitor principal del Centro de Comando. Deseo ver qué pasa con mis propios ojos."

"A la orden, Comandante." Ritsuko se apartó y delegó la tarea a Maya, quien lo hizo rápidamente.

"¡81.2% de sincronización con la Unidad 01 en su primer intento!" Misato exclamó con incredulidad. Hubo varios murmullos optimistas de parte del demás personal de NERV presente.

Gendo se mantuvo inmutable como siempre, pero su mente estaba trabajando a toda marcha. Quería saber cómo fue que su hijo sobrepasó el porcentaje de sincronización de la segunda elegida por un amplio margen en su primer intento.

*¿Pasa algo?* Shinji preguntó tras haber estado un rato sin escuchar nada por el sistema de comunicación, aunque sabía bien qué estaba pasando.

"No ocurre nada, piloto. Prepárese para salir."

*Sí, señor.* Shinji respondió con fría seriedad.

"No necesitamos a un Gendo junior por aquí." Pensó Misato, tras lo que se perdió la imagen de Shinji.

"Dra. Akagi, ¿Cuánto más falta para que la Unidad 01 esté lista para ser lanzada?" Cuestionó Gendo.

Ritsuko se acercó a su propia terminal y empezó a teclear a una velocidad que superaba por mucho a la de todos los demás técnicos presentes. "Todo está listo, Comandante. La Unidad 01 está siendo transportada hasta las lanzaderas en este preciso momento."

"De acuerdo. No se demoren ni un segundo más."

En lo más alto del centro de mando se encontraban el Comandante de la Primera Rama de NERV, Gendo Ikari y el Vice-Comandante, Kozo Fuyutsuki. Ambos hombres miraban de forma imperturbable el monitor holográfico situado frente a ellos.

"Esto puede suponer un gran cambio en el escenario." Dijo el Vice-Comandante Fuyutsuki con la fuerza suficiente para que sólo Gendo pudiera escucharlo.

"Un eficaz y sumiso soldado es mejor que un llorón al que puedo chantajear. Mientras haga lo que tenga que hacerse, lo demás no importa." Repuso Gendo.

"Es mi imaginación, ¿o estoy detectando cierto tono de orgullo en tu voz porque tu hijo es el mejor piloto?" Como Fuyutsuki esperaba, Gendo no respondió a su comentario.

La gran taza de sincronización de Shinji había levantado el ánimo de todo el personal de NERV. Tal vez, y solo tal vez vivirían para ver otro día.

*La unidad 01 ha sido desplegada con éxito desde la lanzadera número 7. El enemigo se encuentra a menos de un kilómetro de su posición actual. Contacto inminente en menos de 10 segundos.* Anunció la teniente Ibuki por el sistema de altavoces.

Shinji soportó una fuerza de cinco veces la fuerza de la gravedad de la tierra (el margen que un humano promedio podía tolerar antes de perder el conocimiento) mientras era catapultado hacia el exterior. Esto aumentó sus ganas de vomitar, pero como tantas veces en el pasado, logró reprimirlo y se enfocó por completo en su enemigo, el cual lo estaba mirando directamente, aparentemente confundido.

"No sé si eres un ser sentient como lo era Kaworu, si lo eres, te pido perdón por enfrentarme a ti. Realmente no quiero causarle daño a nadie, pero no permitiré que ocurra un Tercer Impacto otra vez." Shinji sujetó con firmeza los controles del EVA.

Ambos gigantes se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, esperando a que su contraparte hiciera el primer movimiento.

Todos en NERV contenían el aliento. El encuentro estaba siendo grabado por las cámaras repartidas por toda la ciudad y era transmitido en todos los monitores del Dogma Central.

Cansado de esperar, Sachiel decidió tomar el primer movimiento. Su núcleo brilló de un intenso color rojo antes de proyectar un rayo de energía que tomó la forma de una gigantesca cruz.

Por cuestión de milésimas de segundo, Shinji logró tirar de los controles para hacer que la Unidad 01 esquivara el ataque dando un salto, evadiendo así todo el daño. Sin embargo, el Cable Umbilical no corrió con la misma suerte y fue destruido al instante.

*¡La Unidad 01 ha perdido su Cable Umbilical! Fuente de respaldo operando adecuadamente.* Maya anunció con evidente pánico.

Misato se apresuró a tomar el intercomunicador. "Shinji, escucha. La Unidad 01 ha perdido el cable que le suministraba energía. El EVA tiene una fuente de respaldo que dura cinco minutos en bajo consumo y un minuto en potencia completa. Se marcará en tu HUD una ubicación donde podrás conseguir otro." Dijo Misato y enseguida el Teniente Makoto Hyuga comenzó a introducir los comandos necesarios para hacer eso.

Shinji ya sabía eso, además de conocer la ubicación más cercana de otro Cable Umbilical. Le tomaría algo de tiempo llegar hasta ahí, no lo suficiente como para agotar la fuente de respaldo, pero si para que Sachiel causara daños considerables.

*Iré a la ofensiva.* Dijo Shinji antes de empezar a correr.

"¡Oye! ¡Detente! Te lo ordeno como tu superior." Gritó Misato, pero Shinji siguió adelante.

"Ha pasado a modo de alto rendimiento, le quedan menos de 50 segundos De energía." Anunció el Teniente Shigeru Aoba.

"Está loco. Una ofensiva frontal no es la forma de enfrentar a un Ángel." Dijo el Vice-Comandante Fuyutsuki.

Gendo guardó sus comentarios para sí hasta ver el resultado.

Si todo el personal de NERV estaba conteniendo el aliento antes, ahora estaba con el corazón detenido.

Shinji cerró la distancia entre él y Sachiel aprovechando el hecho de que estaría inmóvil por algunos segundos tras haber usado tal cantidad de energía.

El suelo era destrozado por el paso del gigante morado que corría a toda velocidad contra su presa.

Sin poder hacer más que estar de pie, Sachiel recibió un golpe directo en el rostro por parte de la Unidad 01, el cual despedazó su máscara y lo lanzó hacia atrás.

Antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo, Shinji sujetó a Sachiel por uno de sus brazos. Lo atrajo hacia él y hundió el pie del EVA en su pecho para poder ejercer la fuerza suficiente para arrancarle un brazo.

Sachiel chilló en agonía e intentó empujar lejos a la Unidad 01, sin embargo, la fuerza de uno solo de sus brazos no sería suficiente para lograrlo. Cambió su táctica a una más astuta. Tomó al EVA 01 por la cabeza y se preparó para arremeter con su lanza de luz, tal y como lo hizo en el pasado.

Shinji, siendo consciente de lo que le pasaría si se lo permitía, soltó el brazo que trataba de arrancar, tomó por la muñeca el brazo que sujetaba la cabeza de su EVA y usando toda su fuerza la trituró.

Los dedos de Sachiel se aflojaron y la Unidad 01 quedó libre. No obstante, el Ángel siguió preparando su ataque con su lanza de luz de todas formas.

Shinji tuvo el tiempo justo para tomar la suficiente distancia como para poder esquivar el impacto.

La lanza de luz de Sachiel perforó a través de su destrozada muñeca, aumentando el caudal de sangre azul que brotaba de su herida.

El ataque de Sachiel pasó a pocos metros de la cabeza del EVA 01; si tuviera orejas, era seguro de que se la abría arrancado.

Shinji se mantenía todo el tiempo sobre su enemigo, evitando que desplegara su Campo AT. Sabía como generar un Campo AT que cancelara al de Sachiel, pero no quería mostrar más de lo necesario. Sujetó el brazo con la lanza de luz aún extendida con una de sus manos y con la otra golpeó con fuerza el codo del Ángel hasta que éste se rompió. Shinji entonces pudo arrancar con facilidad su brazo, obteniendo el arma que necesitaba para terminar con la faena.

La Unidad 01 lanzó una patada contra el pecho de Sachiel, lo que lo derribó. Fue contra él y lo inmovilizó con su peso para poder matarlo usando su propia lanza de luz para atravesar su núcleo.

Sachiel trató de resistirse, pero la fuerza de la Unidad 01 junto con la determinación de Shinji fueron demasiado para él. Tras algunos segundos de forcejeo, la Unidad 01 fue capaz de atravesar el núcleo de Sachiel, quien dejó de moverse tras que su núcleo se oscureciera.

Shinji tiró de los controles para hacer que la Unidad 01 lanzara un puñetazo contra el núcleo de Sachiel con el fin de romperlo en pedazos. No podía permitir que SEELE lo analizara para incorporarlo a los EVA de Producción en Masa.

"Quédate en el suelo." Musitó Shinji.

Luego miró hacia el edificio que tenía delante, el cuerno del EVA estuvo a nada de golpearlo. Hizo zoom y vio a la hermana de Touji petrificada del miedo en uno de los balcones; tras unos instantes, salió corriendo de ahí. Shinji suspiró aliviado al ver que estaba ilesa.

"Solo espero que no parezca de una afección cardíaca." Pensó Shinji con algo de diversión para luego mirar cuánto tiempo de energía le quedaba.

El contador mostraba que todavía quedaban 10 segundos de energía, un margen relativamente cómodo. Shinji entonces pasó a modo de bajo rendimiento, lo que le permitió tener unos 40 segundos para regresar hacia la lanzadera.

Todos los espectadores estaban atónitos, sobretodo el personal del JSSDF. Ellos habían estado lanzándole todo lo que tenían durante horas, pero nada le hacía daño, y en cuestión de un minuto, la Unidad 01 derrotó al enemigo con una eficiencia increíble.

Pronto, todo el cuartel se llenó de vitores, una escena casi igual a la que hubo en la NASA cuando se llevó a cabo el primer alunizaje.

"Vaya, estaba equivocado." Dijo el Vice-Comandante Fuyutsuki tras ver el desenlace de la batalla.

Tras algunos segundos, Gendo ordenó que se detuviera el júbilo y que se regresara la Unidad 01 a su jaula.

Mientras se hallaba descendiendo, Shinji recibió una transmisión desde el Centro de Comando.

*Esa ha sido una actuación excepcional, Shinji.* Dijo Misato.

"Gracias, Capitana Katsuragi." Repuso Shinji con una ligera sonrisa.

*La misión ha concluido, así que refiérete a mí como Misato. Sin embargo, tenemos que hablar severamente sobre tu insubordinación. Claramente te ordené que fueras a buscar otro Cable Umbilical.* Dijo Misato con seriedad.

*Déjelo pasar, Capitana Katsuragi.* Le interrumpió Gendo. *El rápido accionar del piloto previno que hubiera pérdidas humanas y que la ciudad sufra más daños, además de darle una buena imagen de NERV a nuestros benefactores. Sigue con el buen trabajo, Shinji.*

El corazón de Shinji comenzó a latir frenéticamente. Sería que podría conseguir la aprobación de su padre y salvar a la humanidad... no, él solo estaba tratando de manipularlo. No debía caer en su trampa, pero debía hacerle creer que así era. Logró mantenerse bajo control y decir:

"Así será, Padre."

*Muy bien.* Fue todo lo que dijo Gendo antes de cortar la comunicación.

El EVA fue puesto de nuevo en su jaula sin inconvenientes, ya que no había recibido daño alguno, solo tuvieron que lavar la sangre de Sachiel que lo salpicó.

Tras salir del Entry Plug, Shinji fue aplaudido por los técnicos que le daban mantenimiento a la Unidad 01. Humildemente recibió los primeros aplausos que sintió merecer realmente.

Ritsuko le dijo que fuera a las duchas para eliminar los rastros de LCL de su cuerpo, lo malo era que el olor jamás se iría del todo. Tuvo que botar la ropa que llevaba puesta, ya que el LCL la había arruinado. Le dieron un uniforme de NERV para que se vistiera.

Al salir de las duchas, se encontró con Misato y Ritsuko, quienes lo estaban esperando.

"Has hecho un buen trabajo, Shinji. Dejaremos la charla sobre la cadena de mando para otro momento." Dijo Misato mientras sonreía.

"Así es. MAGI no pudo predecir que tu rendimiento sería tan impresionante." Dijo Ritsuko sonriendo también.

"G-Gracias." Dijo tímidamente Shinji.

"Aquí está tu chaqueta." Ritsuko le entregó su chaqueta de cuero a Shinji. "Quisiera hacer algunas pruebas contigo y el EVA para asegurarme que todo marche bien, pero eso será mañana, ya que es bastante tarde y los jóvenes necesitan dormir para desarrollarse." Dijo Ritsuko.

"Cierto. Necesitarás un lugar donde pasar la noche. ¿Ya se te asignó un departamento?" Cuestionó Misato.

"No, aún no." Repuso Shinji.

"Podrías quedarte esta noche en mi departamento, la burocracia aquí es muy lenta."

"No te quejes. Tú tardas demasiado en revisar la documentación que se te entrega." Terció Ritsuko con tono de burla.

"TSK. Bueno, ¿qué dices?"

"Está bien si usted está de acuerdo con eso." Shinji le sonrió.

Misato agitó su mano de derecha a izquierda. "Para nada, no hay ningún inconveniente. Será agradable para mi tener algo de compañía."

"Es un hecho entonces." Dijo Shinji mientras se ponía de nuevo su chaqueta.

"Vaya que te queda bien esa chaqueta." Dijo Misato de manera seductora, aunque desde luego era una broma.

Shinji no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por su comentario.

"El número para denuncias por acoso de menores es..." Decía Ritsuko hasta que fue interrumpida.

"¡Rits!" Gritó Misato.

"Lo siento, solo bromeaba." Dijo Ritsuko mientras se cubría la boca para evitar que la risa se le escapara.

"Creí que la Ritsuko bromista se quedó en la universidad." Misato comentó con sarcasmo.

Ritsuko se encogió de hombros y siguió adelante como si nada.

Los tres avanzaron en silencio por los pasillos por un par de minutos.

"Me quedaré revisando los sistemas del EVA. Hasta luego." Ritsuko se despidió para luego tomar un elevador.

"Tú y yo nos vamos a casa ahora mismo. Le pediré a los miembros de la Sección 2 que me presten un auto." Dijo Misato

"Le tomará tiempo convencerlos Dada su reputación." Shinji pensó con diversión al recordar las veces que vio a Misato suplicando de rodillas.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un elevador. Misato oprimió el botón apresuradamente al ver que estaba ascendiendo desde unos pocos pisos por debajo de su posición.

Al abrirse las puertas, se reveló a un siempre serio Gendo Ikari.

"Comandante." Saludó Misato al ver a su superior, gesto que Shinji imitó.

Gendo se apartó para que ambos pudieran pasar.

Misato oprimió el botón del piso al que deseaba ir y regresó al lado de Shinji, permaneciendo en completo silencio.

El ambiente en aquel espacio reducido era notablemente incómodo. Tuvieron que pasar algunos segundos para que Gendo decidiera romper el silencio.

"Has estado bien allá afuera, Shinji." Dijo Gendo sin mostrar alegría y orgullo, como era de esperar.

"Gracias, padre." Fue la respuesta corta y carente de emociones que Shinji le devolvió.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el elevador.

_"Que reuniones más animadas deben de tener cuando se reúne la familia."_ Pensó Misato mientras golpeaba el suelo con su tacón, desesperada porque el elevador los llevara lo más rápido posible.

Pasados algunos incómodos segundos más, Shinji preguntó:

"¿Cuándo podré cobrar mi pago?"

"Sobre eso, NERV no maneja efectivo, así que toma esto." Gendo sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta lo que parecía ser una tarjeta de crédito. Era de un color negro metalizado y tenía el logotipo de NERV en forma de un holograma. "Es una tarjeta de crédito conectada a la línea de gasto del departamento de investigación y desarrollo de NERV. Úsala cuanto quieras." Gendo le entregó la tarjeta a Shinji.

Shinji hizo la mejor cara de satisfacción que pudo mientras examinaba la tarjeta para que su padre no sospechara que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

"Gracias, padre."

El elevador se detuvo en el piso que Gendo marcó, luego éste salió sin decir nada más.

Shinji guardó con cuidado la tarjeta en su ropa. Puede que no le interesara el dinero, pero era alguien responsable.

_"No es justo. Yo me mato trabajando y a penas gano lo necesario para pagar mi alquiler y para comprar comida. Y ahora tengo que reparar mi auto... ¡Ah! ¡No puedo vivir así!" _Pensó Misato tratando de guardar la compostura.

Después de algunos minutos de caminar y casi perderse nuevamente, llegaron hasta el estacionamiento. Tras varias súplicas, el Jefe de la Sección 2 accedió a prestarle un auto a Misato.

Misato condujo hasta su departamento, bastante animada porque el rápido actuar de Shinji disminuyó considerablemente la pila de papeles que tendría que llenar mañana por la mañana. Una Misato alegre al volante no eran buenas noticias. Shinji se aseguró el cinturón y se aferró al asiento con las uñas, como si de un gato que intenta ser bañado se tratase.

Pararon primero en un pequeño supermercado para comprar algunos comestibles para preparar la cena.

Luego de algunos minutos bastante aterradores, por fin llegaron hasta el complejo de departamentos donde Misato vivía. Shinji bajó pálido como un fantasma y siguió a Misato hasta su departamento, llevando consigo las compras y su poco equipaje. La curvilínea mujer deslizó su tarjeta por el lector y la puerta se abrió tras un pitido que anunciaba su llegada.

"Siéntete como en casa." Misato se colocó unos pasos por delante del marco de la puerta y señaló con sus brazos el interior de su departamento mientras sonreía amablemente.

Tal y como Shinji lo recordaba, el departamento de Misato estaba hecho un chiquero, aunque eso sería un insulto para los cerdos. Latas vacías de cerveza estaban apiladas por doquier, junto a varias botellas de diferentes tipos de bebidas alcohólicas y un sin fin de embaces de comida instantánea. Afortunadamente, Misato se acababa hasta la última migaja de comida y bebía hasta la última gota de cerveza, lo que redujo considerablemente el hedor que emitían las pilas de basura.

"Disculpa el desorden. No paso mucho tiempo aquí debido al trabajo en NERV. ¿Te molestaría poner los comestibles en la nevera?" Dijo Misato alegremente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"Sí, claro." Respondió Shinji. Su lado obsesivo compulsivo le estaba gritando que pusiera orden en el departamento antes de que perdiera la calma.

Abrió el refrigerador, el cual estaba a rebosar de más embaces de comida instantánea, hielo para sus bebidas y lo que parecía ser un suministro vitalicio de cerveza Yebisu. Tras batallar para encontrar un sitio para las compras, Shinji comenzó a recoger la basura.

Mientras él hacía eso, Misato fue a ponerse algo de ropa más cómoda. En concreto salió de su habitación vistiendo una blusa amarilla de tirantes bastante delgados y unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla.

Misato se sorprendió gratamente al ver que su departamento había sido limpiado casi en su totalidad, pero también se sintió mal por Shinji, ya que se suponía que esta era su casa, no debía ser su invitado quien la limpiara.

"Gracias por limpiar mi departamento, Shinji. Yo cocinaré." Dijo Misato mientras sonreía.

Shinji sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. La comida que servían en las prisiones era comida gourmet al lado de la «comida de Misato».

"E-Está bien." Dijo Shinji, forzándose a sonreír.

Misato colocó muchos embaces de comida instantánea en el microondas y puso una elevada cantidad de tiempo, de ese modo solo iría sacando lo que ya estuviera listo en lugar de cocinar una por una.

Shinji se forzó a comer, sin duda su estómago le pasaría factura mañana, pero la simple compañía de Misato hacía que valiera la pena.

Misato iba por su cuarta cerveza, así que la conversación comenzó a tornarse incómoda, o sea, una conversación normal con Misato.

"Y, Shinji, ¿cuántas novias has tenido?"

"N-Ninguna." Respondió Shinji con timidez.

"No tienes porque mentirme, no le diré nada a tu padre." Le guiñó el ojo. "Además, tan solo mírate. Debía haber decenas de chicas babeando por ti en tu escuela. Las chicas siempre se enamoran de los tipos malos." Misato rió.

Shinji pudo captar cierta tristeza en su risa, y sabía bien el motivo.

"Tan geniales, tan guapos, tan... tontos." Misato sacudió la cabeza al notar hacia donde se estaba encausando la conversación. "Ya es algo tarde. Toma una ducha y ve a dormir." Sorbió lo que quedaba de su cerveza.

"Limpiaré lo que falta y lo haré." Dijo Shinji mientras iba por algunas bolsas a la cocina.

"Eres un amor, Shinji. No importa si lo dejas así, ya me has ayudado mucho." Sonrió Misato.

"No es ningún problema." Shinji le devolvió la sonrisa.

"De acuerdo. Me iré a dormir, buenas noches." Misato caminó hacia su habitación.

"Que descanse."

"No hace falta que me hables de usted, soy tu amiga. Además, eso me hace sentir como una señora, sigo siendo joven y bella." Dijo Misato antes de entrar en su habitación.

Shinji sonrió y continuó con su labor. Al terminar, Pen Pen salió del cuarto de baño y lo miró, confundido. El pingüino de aguas cálidas graznó y acto seguido atacó a Shinji, quien comenzó a huir de él.

La conmoción hizo que Misato saliera a ver qué estaba pasando. Se echó a reír al ver la cómica escena frente a ella. Shinji saltaba sobre los muebles para escapar de Pen Pen, quien se había hecho con una cuchara de madera como arma.

Misato estuvo tendida en el suelo varios segundos, sujetándose el estómago a causa del dolor que tanta risa le produjo. Se recuperó y fue a detenerlos. Misato sujetó a Pen Pen y lo alzó.

"Pen Pen, esa no es la forma de tratar a nuestro invitado." Dijo Misato con clara dificultad para contener la risa.

Pen Pen miró hacia Shinji y ladeó la cabeza.

"Wark."

"Él es Shinji. Compórtate bien o dejaré de darte pescado fresco y comenzaré a darte atún enlatado."

"¡Wark!"

"No me hables en ese tono, jovencito." Misato bajó a Pen Pen y pusos su manos en su caderas. "Ve a tu refrigerador y piensa en lo que hiciste."

"Wark."

Pen Pen se fue enfurruñado a su habitación, la cual era un compartimiento en un refrigerador a parte de donde ella guardaba la comida.

"Siento eso. Pen Pen puede ser algo territorial a veces." Misato se rascó nerviosamente la nuca.

"Ya veo." Repuso Shinji.

"B-Bueno, me voy de regreso a la cama."

Tras que Misato cerrara la puerta, Shinji pudo oír como comenzaba a reír desenfrenadamente.

"Menos mal que Kensuke no estaba aquí para grabar esa escena, me hubiera convertido en el hazmerreír de la escuela." Shinji sonrió ligeramente para luego tomar una muda de ropa de sus maletas e ir al cuarto de baño ahora que estaba libre.

Preparó cuidadosamente el agua de la bañera y se introdujo dentro.

"_Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba."_ Pensó Shinji mientras se sumergía hasta la nariz. _"Ahora tengo claro porque peleo. Sigo teniendo miedo de morir, pero vale la pena el riesgo. Seré valiente por ustedes."_ Por la mente de Shinji pasaron las imágenes de sus amigos, todos le estaban sonriendo. Era una linda vista hasta que su mente de adolescente en plena pubertad le hizo pensar en algunas imágenes un tanto lascivas que tenían que ver con cierta pelirroja. Una parte específica reaccionó al instante, ayudada de por si por la temperatura del agua.

Shinji se sonrojó a mas no poder. Abandonó la bañera y se fue directo a la ducha, abriendo solo la llave de agua fría. Estaba funcionando hasta que su mente le jugó otra mala pasada.

"_Oye, Baka-Shinji, ¿quieres que te enjabone la espalda?"_ En su visión, Asuka estaba cubierta de espuma y tenía las manos en la espalda, claramente no pretendía usarlas.

Eso fue demasiado para Shinji, quedó inconsciente tras sufrir de una hemorragia nasal masiva.


	3. Capítulo 2: De vuelta en casa

Antes que nada, les informo que he hecho un pequeño cambio en el capítulo uno del fic. El cambio consiste en que originalmente dije que Shinji alcanzó una taza de sincronización de 81.2% con el EVA 01, cosa que aunque tiene sentido, ya que ha tenido experiencia previa pilotándolo. Pero luego de analizarlo un poco pensé que fue demasiado, así que lo bajé a 61.2%, aproximadamente unos 20 puntos porcentuales más de lo que logra originalmente, dejándolo más o menos en el rango que Asuka debería tener en ese punto. No sé el dato exacto, así que espero que me disculpen si estoy equivocado.

Otra razón que tengo para hacerlo es que pienso que de ese modo la relación entre Shinji y Asuka sería un poco más fácil de abordar, ya que creo que ella reaccionaría de una forma muy complicada de describir si es superada por tanto desde el comienzo. Además, pienso que de ese modo tal vez Asuka reflexionaría las cosas al ver que Shinji la iguala teniendo una motivación diametralmente opuesta a la suya.

Sin más que agregar, veamos las reviews que dejaron en el capítulo anterior.

* * *

**Noname****: **esto es buenísimo, muestra una mejor versión de los personajes de evangelion, la superación personal. Lo único que no me gusta es que ahora shinji es un personaje casi de shonen, si tan solo fuera un poco más tímido para recordar su esencia como personaje

—_Estás en lo correcto, Shinji mantendrá parte de su timidez al relacionarse con los demás, pero buscará superarla poco a poco. Creo que no se notó mucho puesto que hay poca interacción entre los personajes en el capítulo pasado. Lo que no cambiará será su disposición al pelear contra los Ángeles, la cual será de entrega total._

**Lioner****: **continuación please

—_Cuando disponga de algo de tiempo libre, lo haré con gusto._

**Angron11: **Hola Buenas! Tiene muy buena pinta este fic, estoy ansioso por el siguiente capítulo. Ya tengo curiosidad por ver cómo le va en la escuela con su nuevo aspecto xD un saludo!

—_¡Buenas! Me alegro que mi fic esté siendo de tu agrado hasta el momento, también me halaga puesto que hace no mucho he leído algunos de los tuyos y me gustaron mucho._

**anon132465798:** Es buenisimo

—_Muchas gracias, aprecio mucho tu review._

* * *

**Formas de comunicación:**

"Diálogos."

"Pensamientos."

*Comunicación vía telefónica, radio, videollamada, o altoparlantes.*

—Comunicación vía mensaje de texto.

* * *

_**— Capítulo 2: Devuelta en casa —**_

A la mañana del día siguiente al ataque de Sachiel. En un bunker ubicado en lo más profundo del Dogma Terminal se estaba llevando a cabo una importante reunión. Los 5 miembros principales del Comité de Complementación Humana, simplemente conocido como el Comité, habían arribado a la primera Rama de NERV para discutir a cerca del despertar de los Ángeles.

El lugar estaba completamente oscuro, salvo por los lugares que ocupaban los 5 miembros del comité y el Comandante Ikari, los cuales se hallaban iluminados desde abajo, uno de color rojo, otro de azul, uno de amarillo, uno de verde y dos de blanco.

El hombre que presidía aquel grupo conformado por algunos de los hombres con más poder en la fas de la tierra era Keel Lorenz, un hombre de avanzada edad que se mantenía vivo gracias a múltiples implantes cibernéticos que derivaron del Proyecto E.

Sus ojos, que una vez fueron descritos como dos hermosos zafiros por las mujeres con las que estuvo en su juventud, ahora no eran más que pasas marchitas que a penas distinguían si había luz o no. Un visor altamente avanzado, conectado directamente con su cerebro, le permitía ver el espectro electromagnético completo, dándole así una visión mucho mejor que la de cualquier otro hombre. Su cuerpo, alguna vez parecido al de Adonis, no era más que un recuerdo, ahora solo era un anciano encorvado que parecía mucho más robusto de lo que era en realidad debido a los aparatosos implantes que lo mantenían con vida; todo ello ocultado por una gruesa gabardina verde. Lo único que mantuvo de sus días de juventud fue su frondosa cabellera, que ahora era tan blanca como la nieve. Si su yo de 20 años lo viera en este estado, seguramente diría que prefería morir a pasar un solo segundo viéndose así, a lo que su contra parte mayor respondería diciéndole que era un tonto ignorante.

Keel se hallaba sentado en la silla que estaba justo al frente de la de Gendo, mirándolo impasiblemente como los demás miembros del comité. Siendo ellos quienes ocupaban los dos lugares que estaban iluminados por luz blanca.

Todos los demás miembros del comité vestían con trajes negros de diseñador. Cada uno era de una nacionalidad distinta.

"La segunda llegada de los Ángeles ha sido... repentina, más de lo que esperábamos." Comentó el miembro de ascendencia rusa, quien ocupaba el lugar iluminado de rojo. Su acento ruso era muy marcado. Estaba completamente calvo y tenía una barba un tanto desaliñada, blanca como lo era antaño el invierno ruso y algunos escasos vellos de su original color pelirrojo que podían ser contados con los dedos de una mano.

"No es nada de lo que los Manuscritos del Mar Muerto no nos hayan prevenido." Refutó Gendo.

"Y sin embargo las cosas estuvieron a punto de salirsele de las manos, Ikari." Agregó el miembro francés. Su tono era un tono un tanto recatado, como el que estereotipaba a los franceses en las películas americanas. Él ocupaba el lugar amarillo. Tenía cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás, una nariz respingada y un mostacho bien cuidado.

"Así es, unas horas más y el Tercer Elegido no hubiera llegado a tiempo. No podemos depender de la suerte, es in aceptable." Dijo el miembro de origen alemán. Éste ocupaba el lugar verde. Su acento era casi inapreciable, solo alguien con un oído entrenado se daría cuenta de que ese no era su idioma natal. Al igual que su homólogo francés, tenía el cabello peinado hacia atrás pero carecía de cualquier vello facial.

"Caballeros, les aseguro que nada se está dejando a la suerte." Repuso Gendo, tras lo que se ajustó las gafas.

"No sé que tanto podemos confiar en sus palabras, Ikari. Después de todo, sabemos que la Primera Elegida no se encontraba en condiciones para pelear, mucho menos para derrotar al Ángel." Dijo el miembro estadounidense, quien ocupaba el lugar azul. Tenía un marcado acento texano. Su cabello era corto y tenía el más modesto de los bigotes de entre los miembros del comité.

"Tenemos otras contra medidas en caso de que el fallo de los pilotos sea inevitable." Dijo Gendo, adoptando su pose característica; codos apoyados sobre la mesa, sus dedos entre lazados y su cara contra los mismos, impidiendo que gran parte de su rostro fuera visible.

"La destrucción de la ciudad-fortaleza de Tokyo-3 es inadmisible, al menos en una etapa tan temprana de los acontecimientos." le espetó el francés, dándole un ligero golpe a la mesa.

Gendo se mantuvo calmado en todo momento, limitándose a seguir con sus ojos los movimientos de cada uno.

"No es momento para este tipo de discusiones, hay asuntos más apremiantes que tratar." Dijo Keel tras un largo silencio, y aunque de forma casi imperceptible, los demás miembros del comité tensaron sus hombros al oír su voz.

"La existencia de los Ángeles ahora es de conocimiento público, además tenemos que sanear los daños que la pelea entre el JSSDF y el Tercer Ángel, designado como Sachiel, le causaron a la ciudad y a sus alrrededores." Dijo Keel.

"TSK. Esos imprudentes, lanzando Bombas N2 como si fueran petardos." Dijo con desprecio el estadounidense.

"¿No fueron los estadounidenses los que lanzaron 2 bombas nucleares contra japón? Empezando así con el gusto de la humanidad por resolver todo con grandes explosiones. No lo tomes personal, Ikari." Dijo el alemán, desviando la mirada de su homólogo estadounidense hacia Gendo por un instante. Éste, sin embargo, no hizo el más mínimo gesto de molestia.

"Oh, lo siento, estábamos muy ocupados divirtiéndonos con sus mujeres mientras marchábamos hacia Berlin como para pensarlo." Replicó el estadounidense burlonamente.

La mandíbula del alemán se apretó y le dirigió una mirada de muerte al estadounidense.

"Esa no es una actitud muy caballerosa de su parte, seigneur. Los caballeros nunca hablan de sus encuentros con una mademoiselle." Repuso el frances en un tono neutro.

"Bon à mi, ¿me está diciendo que su padre no disfrutó con algunas bellas alemanas para vengarse de la forma tan humillante en la que los alemanes llegaron hasta París y saquearon el Museo del Louvre?" Preguntó el estadounidense, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

"Que inmaduros. Hablando de temas de los que solo conocen por el relato de sus padres o por medio de libros. Yo estuve en Berlín el 8 de mayo de 1945, el día que se firmó la rendición de Alemania, teniendo solo 18 años de edad." Dijo el ruso con notable fastidio.

"Debiste ser una pieza clave en la guerra, camarada. Nadie excavaba letrinas como tú." Dijo el alemán, lo que hizo que el estadounidense soltara una carcajada socarrona.

El ruso les clavó dagas con su mirada a ambos imbéciles.

"Basta ya." Dijo Keel, molesto porque el rencor de las transgresiones pasadas del ser humano llegaron hasta los miembros del comité.

Todos enmudecieron y comenzaron a sudar ante la fría mirada sin ojos de Keel.

"Volviendo al tema, Ikari, debes ocuparte de minimizar el impacto que cause la revelación de la existencia de los Ángeles, así como limpiar el desastre del JSSDF." Dijo Keel, reclinándose un poco hacia atrás en su asiento.

"Ya me he encargado de esos asuntos. Pueden estar tranquilos." Respondió Gendo. "Si no hay más por decir, creo que es momento para dar por terminada nuestra reunión. No queremos atraer atención no deseada; no es común que cinco hombres tan importantes salgan de improviso a un viaje de negocios el mismo día."

"No tan rápido, Ikari." Dijo el francés, quien era el único confiado en hablar tras que los demás incordiaran a Keel. "Necesitamos saber si tiene todo bajo control con respecto a los EVAs y sus pilotos."

"Todo está en orden. La Primera Elegida se está recuperando sin complicaciones y la Unidad 00 ha comenzado a ser reparada y actualizada, estará lista pronto." Repuso Gendo.

"¿Y que tal van los fondos? La reparación de una Unidad Evangelion podría dejar en la ruina a la economia de un país mediano." Preguntó el ruso.

"El dinero no será un problema a partir de este punto. La primera demostración real de combate de la Unidad 01 a dejado gratamente imprecionadas a todas las organizaciones y a los países que invierten dinero en NERV. Tienen demasiado miedo a los Ángeles, y por eso nos han dado tales cantidades de dinero." Dijo Gendo.

"El miedo es una fuerte motivación para el ser humano, no obstante, también lo es la esperanza. Resultados exitosos como esos generan más dinero, después de todo, ninguna nación invertiría en algo que no da resultados por más miedo que tengan. Aún en momentos tan oscuros, el ser humano demuestra ser una criatura sumamente egoista." Dijo el francés.

"¿La Unidad 00 estará lista antes de que venga el siguiente emisario de Adan, Ikari?" Preguntó el alemán.

"No podría asegurarlo con exactitud. Los Manuscritos del Mar Muerto son poco claros con la información referente al Cuarto Ángel, Shamshel." Dijo Gendo sin alterarse al verse relativamente contra la pared.

"Con más razón el EVA 00 debe estar listo. No podemos arriesgar más de lo necesario a la Unidad 01, o el escenario podría verse comprometido." Dijo el estadounidense, mirando ocasionalmente hacia Keel para buscar algún signo de molestia en su cara.

"De presentarse tal caso, les aseguro que el Tercer Elegido podrá manejarlo sin inconvenientes." Replicó Gendo.

"Estás depositando demasiada confianza en tu hijo, Ikari. ¿Qué tan seguros podemos estar de que dará la talla?" Inquirió el francés, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante.

"Pueden revisar nuevamente las grabaciones del combate para ver su habilidad en acción." Dijo Gendo.

"Sí, su habilidad es innegable." Dijo el ruso mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "No recordaba a nadie pelear con una fiereza así desde mis días de juventud cuando luchaba contra osos en Siberia utilizando únicamente mis manos."

Todos, exceptuando a Gendo y a Keel, rodaron sus ojos. Parecía que su compañero ruso nunca se quedaría sin historias increíbles que contar.

"No estamos poniendo en juicio las habilidades del Tercer Elegido para ser un piloto, sino las tuyas para mantenerlo bajo control. Nos digiste que tu hijo era un donnadie fácil de manipular, pero míralo, derrotó a un angel en menos de 60 segundos." Dijo Keel.

"A pesar de su talento, mi hijo posee una mente bastante corta. Está muy interesado en el dinero; alguien con aspiraciones tan banales es fácil de manipular." Respondió Gendo, dejando algo molesto a Keel al no haberle dado una respuesta para su pregunta.

"Debo secundar a Ikari en esto. Un bravo guerrero es lo que necesitamos para aplastar a los Ángeles." Dijo el ruso, apretando su mano en un puño.

"Tienen razón. Eso es preferible a liberar el verdadero poder de la Unidad 01 de forma indiscriminada." Dijo el alemán, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda con solo decirlo.

"Sí, además me reconforta un poco que nuestra arma más poderosa esté en manos de alguien como él, y no con la versión suya que nos describiste." Dijo el estadounidense.

"Yo tambien tengo que estar de acuerdo. Dudaba mucho de la capacidad de unos pubertos para eliminar a los emisarios de Adan, pero la demostración de esta noche ha comenzado a cimentar mi confianza por los niños elegidos, al menos por el tercero. Dijo el francés.

Todos, excepto Gendo, miraron a Keel con nerviosismo. A pesar de ser técnicamente un consejo, Keel siempre tenía la última palabra en todos los asuntos.

Tras lo que pareció ser una eternidad, Keel habló finalmente.

"Por el momento confiaremos en ti para manejar la Primera Rama de NERV, Ikari, pero te estaremos vigilando de cerca. La única encomienda que debe tener tu completa atención es el Proyecto de Complementación Humana, mantener seguros a los habitantes de Tokyo-3 es irrelebante." Dijo Keel con una frialdad que hizo a todos estremecerse, pero no a Gendo.

"Lo entiendo." Respondió el hombre de gafas oscuras.

"El comité levanta la seción." Dijo Keel, tras lo que una a una las luces que iluminaban a los demás miembros se fueron apagando, seguidas por el sonido de elevadores, dejando solo a Gendo y a Keel en el bunker.

"No nos decepcione, Ikari, o lo lamentará." Tras decir esas palabras, la luz que iluminaba a Keel se apagó y se le escuchó bajando por el ascensor.

Gendo abandonó el bunker caminando normalmente. Esperándolo en la entrada se encontraba Kozo Fuyutsuki, su brazo derecho, quien estaba leyendo un libro de tamaño bolsillo. Al oír el desliz de la puerta, bajó el libro y se giró para ver a su exalumno. "¿Ha sido una reunión divertida?"

"Los viejos solo desperdician mi tiempo." Gendo empezó a caminar, haciendo que Fuyutsuki lo siguiera a su lado derecho, tres pasos detrás de él.

"¿Acerca de que han discutido?" Preguntó el Vice-Comandante mientras guardaba su libro en su bolsillo.

"De cosas sin relevancia como ser quienes limpien el desastre del JSSDF y mantener a los medios bajo control; pánico generalizado no sería bueno para las naciones que invierten dinero en NERV." Repuso Gendo.

"¿Y qué hay del elefante en la sala de estar?"

Gendo sabía perfectamente que Fuyutsuki se refería al hecho de que Shinji, quien hasta hace unos meses era un chico tímido, de carácter débil, poca fuerza física y mental y nulo entrenamiento en combate pudo derrotar de una manera relativamente sencilla al Tercer Ángel.

"Por supuesto que los ancianos tocaron ese tema, sin embargo, logré desviar las cosas. Ayudó un poco que todos estuvieran de acuerdo en tener a un buen guerrero en los mandos del arma más poderosa creada por la humanidad en lugar de un llorón." Gendo dijo esas palabras sin que sus labios siquiera se arquearan en la más leve de las sonrisas de orgullo.

"Aun así tenemos que investigarlo por nuestra cuenta. No me explico como Shinji-kun pudo cambiar de una forma tan radical en un mes."

Gendo asintió a las palabras de su viejo profesor. "Durante las pruebas que la Dra. Akagi le realizará, se recopilará toda su información biométrica y la compararemos con las de los registros que hemos recabado de él en secreto. Si resulta que SEELE o alguien más lo raptó y le lavó el cerebro nos daremos cuenta, si es un impostor también e incluso si resulta ser un clon suyo."

La primera suposición de Gendo era plausible, sin embargo, las demás pasaban por mucho el límite de la paranoia, aunque tratándose de SEELE, uno no podía bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

"Ya veo. ¿Y qué harás con su alojamiento?, ¿le permitirás quedarse contigo?"

"Para nada. Hasta no estar seguro de que no está ligado a SEELE, no le permitiré tal cosa, y aunque no estuviera con los ancianos, tampoco lo querría a mi lado." Dijo Gendo con frialdad.

Fuyutsuki le dio a Gendo una mirada de desaprobación, aunque éste jamás se daría cuenta debido a que le estaba dando la espalda, como casi siempre lo hacía. "Entonces, ¿a dónde lo enviarás a vivir?"

"Se alojará en el subnivel número 6 del GeoFront, concretamente en el bloque S-117."

Al escuchar sus palabras, la mirada de desaprobación de Fuyutsuki se transformó en un claro ceño fruncido.

El subnivel número 6, bloque S-117 era uno de los peores sitios en el GeoFront. Aunque Tokyo-3 fuera una gran urbe futurista, no estaba exenta de tener barrios bajos. Uno de ellos era precisamente el lugar en donde Gendo pretendía que Shinji se alojara. No solo estaba plagado de rufianes, sino también era el punto que menos luz recibía de los espejos que enviaban la luz del día al GeoFront para darle una ambientación más natural al lugar, así como para ahorrar una fortuna en iluminación, volviendo muy deprimente a ese lugar en particular al estar privado casi por completo de la luz solar e iluminado por lámparas que titilaban constantemente. Esto hacía parecer a la pequeña prisión de la ciudad como un hotel de 5 estrellas.

Ninguno de los dos cruzó más palabras con el otro, solo siguieron caminando hacia donde sea que se estuvieran dirigiendo.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, departamento de Misato. Shinji llevaba un rato despierto, poniendo en orden su habitación y terminando de limpiar lo que quedaba del desastre. Se había vuelto una costumbre para él levantarse temprano para tener tiempo de preparar el desayuno para todos y los bentos para él y Asuka.

Un pensamiento invadió su mente. "_Quizá sería bueno buscar algunos libros de cocina alemana, después de todo, Asuka dijo estar cansada de comer comida japonesa, y no sería mala idea ampliar mi repertorio."_ Dirigió su mirada hacia su chaqueta, y vio la tarjeta de crédito negra sobresalir del bolsillo y brillar con el sol que entraba por la ventana. _"Usarla tanto como quiera, ¿eh? Te tomaré la palabra, padre."_ Tomó la tarjeta y la analizó por unos momentos antes de devolverla a su lugar.

Shinji comenzó a cocinar unos sencillos huevos revueltos para el desayuno. Justo estaba sirviéndolos cuando Misato salió de su habitación, teniendo una resaca, como casi todos los días.

"Buenos días, Misato." Dijo Shinji con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días." Balbuceó Misato mientras se tambaleaba hacia el lavabo. Tomó un vaso de la alacena, lo llenó con agua y se la bebió de un trago.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Cuestionó Shinji.

"Genial, estoy genial." Misato negó con su mano y procedió a llenar otro vaso. En lugar de beberlo, arrojó su contenido a su cara.

"Brrr." Misato sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza, arrojando gotas de agua que salpicaron a Shinji, quien retrocedió un par de pasos.

"Lo siento. Me llamaron de NERV, están requiriendo tu presencia inmediatamente para..." Misato se detuvo de golpe al oler el delicioso aroma de los huevos revueltos recién servidos. "Dios, eso huele increíble." Misato frotó sus ojos y al abrirlos se encontró con un gran plato de huevos revueltos con una excelente presentación. Su boca se hizo agua al instante.

Shinji rio un poco al ver el hilo de baba que salía de la boca de Misato. "Puedes tener estos, preparé suficiente para ambos."

En menos de un parpadeo, Misato se sentó a la mesa y empezó a comer desenfrenadamente.

"Shinji, disfruta tu tiempo como soltero porque cuando las chicas se enteren que eres tan bueno cocinando, no te dejarán solo ni un momento." Las palabras de Misato no pudieron ser completamente entendidas por Shinji, ya que Misato se había atiborrado la boca.

"Gracias." Respondió Shinji, pensando que se trataba de un halago hacia su cocina. "¿Para que me necesita NERV?"

"NERV puede esperar, primero el desayuno." Misato continuó llenando felizmente su boca.

"Modérate un poco, Misato, o terminarás comiéndote el plato también." Dijo Shinji con diversión, empezando a comer junto a ella.

Tras que el estómago de Misato fuera saciado, fue a ponerse su uniforme y a buscar las llaves de su auto, las cuales terminaron en alguna de las muchas pilas de ropa sucia que había en su habitación. Tanto tiempo le tomó que Shinji pudo terminar de lavar la vajilla y el sartén que utilizó para preparar el desayuno.

"¡Demonios! Ha pasado una hora desde que me llamaron. Tenemos que irnos de prisa." Gritó Misato, quien entró a la sala saltando sobre su pie derecho mientras se colocaba un botín negro en el otro pie.

"Oh Dios." Musitó Shinji, su cuerpo tembló un poco.

"No te quedes parado ahí, vámonos." Misato sujetó por el brazo a Shinji y lo arrastró hasta el auto.

El castaño salió a tiempo de su estupor para asegurarse correctamente el cinturón de seguridad. Una Misato con prisa no eran buenas noticias para el corazón de Shinji.

* * *

Consultorio de la Dra. Akagi, 20 minutos después. NERV, más en específico el comandante había solicitado que Shinji fuera con Ritsuko para hacerse unos exámenes médicos de rutina.

"Hmm..." Ritsuko estrechó su mirada ante lo que el monitor le mostraba. El ritmo cardíaco de Shinji era de 120 pulsaciones por minuto y su presión arterial de 135/85 mmHg.

"¿Hay alguna razón para que tu corazón esté acelerado? Tus valores están un poco por encima del promedio." Ritsuko se dirigió hacia unos cajones, los cuales comenzó a revisar.

"¿Alguna vez ha viajado con Misato al volante?" Cuestionó Shinji.

"No desde la universidad, y doy gracias por ello. Era totalmente aterrador." Repuso Ritsuko, sacando una jeringa desechable de uno de los cajones.

"¿Cómo es que le permiten seguir conduciendo?"

Ante la pregunta de Shinji, Ritsuko solo pudo encogerse de hombros. Ni siquiera ella, una de las mentes más brillantes del mundo, sabía la razón. "Debiste verla cuando era más joven, ahora parece un conductor modelo."

"No quiero imaginarme cómo sería en ese entonces."

Ritsuko sonrió con nostalgia por un momento, luego su rostro se volvió serio nuevamente. "Voltea para otro lado si le tienes miedo a la sangre." Ritsuko comenzó a limpiar una zona de su brazo con una bola de algodón empapada con alcohol.

Shinji giró su cabeza, y al poco tiempo sintió como la fría aguja de metal perforaba su tierna carne, dejando escapar un leve quejido.

"Sosténlo hasta que deje de sangrar." Ritsuko dejó que Shinji sostuviera el trozo de algodón con el que lo limpió, entonces fue a envasar la muestra en un vial y ponerlo en una máquina para que se procese. Posteriormente le entregó un recipiente plástico para que le diera una muestra de orina. "El baño está tras esa puerta." Ritsuko le señaló una puerta de color blanco que estaba a su derecha. Shinji asintió y fue a hacer lo que se le pidió.

Al regresar, Ritsuko le ordenó a Shinji quitarse la camisa para auscultarlo con un estetoscopio, que como de costumbre estaba tan helado como el hielo. Shinji se estremeció un poco al contacto con la fría pieza de metal.

Lo siguiente que hizo la Dra. Akagi fue medir la estatura y el peso de Shinji. Todo estaba dentro de los parámetros normales para un varón de su edad. Posteriormente lo hizo pasar por una máquina de resonancia magnética y unos rayos x. No había nada raro en los resultados.

"Bien, estás completamente saludable. Con eso concluimos el examen físico. Ahora necesito que me dejes escanear tus retinas y tus huellas dactilares para grabar tu información en la base de datos de NERV para que puedas tener acceso a las instalaciones del GeoFront y el Dogma Central, tanto como lo permita tu rango de piloto, desde luego."

"De acuerdo." Fue la simple respuesta de Shinji antes de pasar por los aparatos.

"Eso es todo. Ve con Misato para tu prueba de condición física." Dijo Ritsuko, tomando un portapapeles donde comenzó hacer algunas anotaciones.

"Bien. Adiós, Dra. Akagi." Dijo Shinji para luego salir del consultorio.

"Adiós, Shinji-kun."

Tras que Shinji saliera de la habitación, la enorme silla donde se sentaba Ritsuko, que estuvo dada la vuelta mientras duró la revisión, se giró para revelar a Gendo, quien estaba cruzado de brazos.

"¿Ha extraído algo útil de esta conversación, Comandante?" Ritsuko preguntó con voz calmada mientras seguía haciendo anotaciones en el portapapeles.

"Así es. Estoy plenamente convencido de que no se trata de mi hijo." Repuso Gendo con mayor frialdad de lo usual.

"Bueno, los análisis dicen lo contrario. Sus huellas dactilares, su escaneo de retina y su ADN coinciden a la perfección con los recabados anteriormente. No hay el más mínimo rastro de las mutaciones que el proceso de clonación suele dejar en el ADN, por lo que queda descartado que se trate de un clon. Tampoco hay rastros de alguna droga en su sistema, así que es poco probable que esté siendo manipulado por alguien más." Ritsuko dejó el portapapeles sobre su escritorio y lentamente se deshizo de su bata.

"Ya veo. Lo único que nos queda por hacer es un escaneo mental profundo." Mientras Gendo decía eso, Ritsuko se sentó en su escritorio y movió sus manos lentamente hacia él. "Adelanta la prueba de sincronización con el EVA para hoy mismo y algún apaño para que pueda llevarse acabo dicho examen al mismo tiempo."

"No veo porque darle tantas vueltas. Las personas cambian todo el tiempo, y por lo que me contaste de Shinji antes, el cambio ha sido para mejor." Ritsuko deslizó sus manos hasta los hombros de Gendo y comenzó a darle un masaje.

"Ese es el punto, Dra. Akagi. Una persona no sufre un cambio tan radical en tan solo un mes, menos mi cobarde hijo. Tal cambio pone en peligro todo el escenario." Repuso Gendo firmemente.

"Pues yo lo veo como una gran ayuda. Sí sigue así, los Ángeles estarán muertos muy pronto." Ritsuko acercó su boca a la oreja de Gendo, dejando que su cálido aliento penetrara en su oído.

"A veces puedes ser tan estúpida como los ancianos, Ritsuko." Gendo se puso en pie repentinamente, haciendo que Ritsuko estuviera a nada de perder el equilibrio. "Tenga preparado a tiempo lo que le solicité, Doctora." Tras decir esas palabras, Gendo salió de la habitación.

Ritsuko pareció decepcionada por algunos segundos para después comenzar a operar su terminal para hacer lo que Gendo le encomendó.

* * *

Shinji se dirigió a un gimnasio que se hallaba localizado unos cuantos niveles por encima de donde estaba el consultorio de Ritsuko. Una animada Misato, ya con ropa deportiva puesta, lo estaba esperando alegremente. En concreto estaba usando un chándal rojo con franjas verticales blancas en los costados de sus brazos y piernas; un silbato colgaba de su cuello.

El sitio no era para nada pequeño, puesto que albergaba una pista para correr los cien metros planos, en el centro de ésta había una cancha multiusos y a los costados había todo tipo de máquinas para ejercitarse. Todo esto estaba disponible para el personal de NERV, aunque en este momento el lugar se encontraba bastante vacío, salvo por algunos hombres de mantenimiento.

"Hola, Shinji-kun, ¿cómo te fue con Ritsuko? ¿A caso intentó algo contigo?" Misato meneó las cejas de manera sugerente.

"Ella fue... profesional." Las palabras salieron con dificultad de la boca de Shinji, gracias al sonrojo que invadía su cara.

La boca de Misato se curvó en una sonrisa discreta. "Bueno, luego lo discutiré con ella. Ahora quiero que vayas a los vestidores de por allá y te pongas algo adecuado." Misato le señaló una puerta que se encontraba al fondo a la izquierda.

"Bien." Shinji se fue de inmediato hacia los vestidores, aprovechando su breve estancia para bañar su cara con agua fría para ayudar a eliminar el sonrojo. Una vez que su cuerpo cargado de hormonas estuvo relativamente bajo su control, regresó junto a Misato.

La ropa que se le dio a Shinji constaba de una simple playera de color blanco, unos shorts de color azul oscuro y unos tenis negros de su medida.

"Esto será rápido, solo son 8 pruebas. Acabemos esto cuanto antes para que podamos volver a mi departamento para que puedas preparar el almuerzo." Dijo Misato con entusiasmo.

Shinji sonrió ligeramente. "De acuerdo." Le respondió.

"Lo primero es una serie de 20 flexiones, así que vamos, recluta, al suelo y dame 20." Misato dijo en un tono militar para luego tocar su silbato.

Shinji asintió y se tiró al piso para comenzar. Al llegar a la octava, sus brazos comenzaron a dolerle bastante, no al punto de ser intolerable, pero si lo suficiente para complicar bastante las cosas. _"Mierda. Pasé mucho tiempo reflexionando las cosas que olvidé hacer algo de ejercicio. Cerca del ataque de SEELE estaba en mi mejor forma, no mucho mejor que la actual en realidad, pero la suficiente para hacer algo como esto sin muchos problemas."_

El sonido de plástico golpeando contra la duela de manera casi tan regular como un metrónomo sacó a Shinji de sus pensamientos. Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha y se encontró con una vista bastante... tentadora.

Misato se había tumbado al suelo y comenzó a hacer las flexiones junto a él. La forma en que sus pechos se oprimían contra el suelo estaba haciendo que los shorts de Shinji comenzaran a resultarle algo apretados.

Misato giró la cabeza y le sonrió, aparentemente inconsciente de la reacción que estaba provocando en el adolescente. "En la academia militar nos dijeron que un líder debe predicar con el ejemplo, así que haré los ejercicios contigo."

"E-Eso es... inspirador." Shinji le devolvió la sonrisa e inmediatamente se centró en la duela debajo de él para evitar que el «pequeño Shinji» despertara de su letargo. El ejercicio no ayudaba mucho puesto que aumentaba su presión sanguinea, facilitando su despertar. Aunque no todo era malo, eso le dio algo de motivación adicional para terminar los ejercicios antes de que se viera involucrado en su primer momento bochornoso propiciado por Misato.

Después de las flexiones vinieron abdominales, sentadillas, dominadas, pruebas de flexibilidad, trepar la cuerda, correr los cien metros planos y recorrer un pequeño circuito de obstáculos.

Shinji, mirando de reojo, se dio cuenta de que el personal de mantenimiento que se hallaba con ellos en el gimnasio había cesado sus actividades, sentándose en las máquinas de ejercicio para ver el rebote de los pechos de Misato, sin ninguna clase de discreción. Tan apurada había salido Misato que se le olvidó ponerse sostén, aumentando por mucho la magnificencia del espectáculo.

Luego de 30 minutos, Shinji culminó por fin con la prueba de condición física.

"Eso fue agradable. Debería retomar mi rutina de ejercicio, aunque no es divertido ejercitarse sin compañía." Dijo Misato mientras hacía algunos estiramientos, una enorme sonrisa adornaba su cara.

Shinji se había dirigido tan rápido como pudo a un enfriador de agua. Bebió un poco y se mojó la cara también, esto estaba a punto de salírsele de las manos. El pequeño grupo de personal de mantenimiento que los estuvo observando se retiró cuando no hubo más por ver.

"Eso no fue tan malo, ¿o sí?" Misato, extrañada por el comportamiento de Shinji, preguntó.

"N-No es nada. Estoy bien." Shinji respondió mientras evitaba el contacto visual directo con la curvilínea mujer.

"Bien entonces, nos vamos. Quiero ver qué más sabes hacer." Dijo Misato con voz alegre, extendiendo su puño hacia arriba, sus pechos revotaron una vez más.

"Espero que eso no signifique lo que estoy pensando." Ritsuko, quien había llegado sin ser notada, dijo con un tono divertido desde detrás de Misato.

"¡Maldita sea, Rits! Ya te he dicho que no soy una acosadora de menores." Dijo Misato en un tono infantil; hizo un puchero y se negó a ver a Ritsuko. Tras algunos segundos, sus ojos brillaron con malicia. "Tú seguramente te propasaste con él en el examen médico que le hiciste." Le espetó, meneando las cejas.

Tal situación definitivamente no ayudaba con el problema de Shinji, sus shorts nuevamente comenzaban a estar algo apretados, todo cortecia de su voluble mente de adolescente.

La cara de Ritsuko adquirió un ligero tono rosado, pero lo reprimió a tiempo, evitando que Misato tuviera algo de que colgarse para seguir su arremetida. "Yo siempre me mantengo profesional a diferencia de ti. En cualquier caso, no estoy aquí para bromear. Shinji-kun, se te ha solicitado presentarte en las jaulas de los EVA para llevar acabo una prueba de sincronización con la Unidad 01."

"Pero en la llamada de esta mañana solo me dijeron que se le realizaría un chequeo médico y una prueba de condición física." Repuso Misato con seriedad.

"Lo sé, pero el comandante lo ha pedido expresamente."

Sin que las dos féminas lo notaran, la mandíbula de Shinji se apretó un poco. Seguía molesto con su padre, su simple mención desencadenaba tal reacción de rechazo, por no decir de completo odio hacia él.

"Ya veo. No se puede evitar. Vamos, Shinji-kun." Dijo Misato.

"Sí." Respondió Shinji para luego empezar a caminar hacia el vestuario.

"No hay necesidad de eso." Le detuvo Ritsuko. "Te cambiarás en los vestuarios de los pilotos, los cuales están localizados cerca de las jaulas. Además, ahí se encuentra tu traje de conexión, el cual usarás a partir de ahora cuando estés pilotando el EVA."

"Está bien." Shinji se encogió de hombros, y junto a ambas mujeres caminó hacia las jaulas de los EVAs.

"¿A qué te referías antes con eso de ver qué más puedes hacer?" Cuestionó Ritsuko.

"Ah, eso. Me refería ver qué más puede cocinar Shinji-kun. Esta mañana cocinó unos huevos revueltos fenomenales." Respondió Misato, quien aún tenía algo de su agradable sabor pegado en sus papilas.

"¿Cocinas, Shinji-kun?" Preguntó Ritsuko, mirando de reojo al chico.

"S-Sí, un poco." Replicó el joven castaño, desviando un poco la mirada.

"Un poco, ¿dices? De ninguna manera, perfectamente podrías ser un chef en un restaurante 5 estrellas." Terció Misato.

"N-No es para tanto, de veras." Dijo Shinji, su cara adquiría un tono más rojo a cada momento.

"Ya veo. Bastante inesperado al ver como lucías ayer, pero ya sabes, no juzgues un libro por su portada." Dijo Ritsuko.

"En poco tiempo tendrás a todas las chicas del Instituto Marduk detrás de ti, Shinji. Las chicas adoran a los chicos de aspecto rudo, pero adoran a un más a los que saben cocinar." Dijo Misato con alegría, dándole ligeros golpes con su codo.

La mirada de Shinji estaba puesta en el suelo, Misato no sabía cuando detenerse. Pero tuvo la suerte de que Ritsuko estuviera ahí para frenarla, poniendo como escusa que si Shinji estaba avergonzado le tomaría más tiempo hacer la prueba de sincronización, y como guinda en el pastel le recordó que tenía papeleo pendiente por hacer. La cara de la Capitana Katsuragi pasó de ser vacilona a ser completamente depresiva.

Tras algunos minutos de caminar bajo la guía de Ritsuko, llegaron a las jaulas de los EVAs sin inconvenientes, como si los hubieran tenido si Misato era quien lideraba.

"Ve a la sala de observación, Misato, yo iré con Shinji a los vestidores y le mostraré como ponerse el traje de conexión."

"Shinji-kun, ¿te reitero cuál es el número para hacer denuncias por acoso?" Dijo Misato, una sonrisa pícara adornaba su cara.

Ritsuko decidió ignorarla puesto que la broma se estaba volviendo añeja. "Por aquí, Shinji-kun." Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Shinji y lo llevó hasta el vestidor.

Misato, un tanto molesta por ser ignorada, se fue con el ceño fruncido en dirección del elevador que la llevaría hasta la sala de observación, o tal vez la llevaría al estacionamiento; quién sabe, después de todo, el sistema de elevadores del Dogma Central era más enredado que el sistema de transporte público en muchas ciudades de lo que quedaba de América Latina.

Los vestidores de los pilotos no eran nada excepcionales, tenían un par de bancas y unos casilleros (también conocidos como taquillas) donde guardar la ropa que llevaban consigo y quizá algunas de sus pertenencias; no era muy diferente al que había en el gimnasio de antes y al del Instituto Marduk. Shinji siempre se preguntó por qué el lugar estaba tan sobredimensionado si a penas hubo un máximo de dos pilotos de cada género activos al mismo tiempo.

"Este es tu casillero." Ritsuko señaló hacia el casillero situado justo en el medio de los demás. Dicho casillero estaba reluciente al igual que la placa recién grabada con su nombre, contrario al que se le dio la vez pasada, el cual se encontraba hasta el fondo y tenía varias manchas de óxido en su superficie. Era un cambio minúsculo, pero agradable para alguien tan fanático de la limpieza y el orden como lo era Shinji.

Ritsuko le dijo la combinación de su casillero y procedió a abrirlo. En su interior se encontraban varios maletines negros que contenían los trajes de conexión de la Unidad 01, dejando espacio suficiente para que Shinji colocara algunas pertenencias si es que deseaba hacerlo.

La Dra. Akagi tomó uno de los maletines y de su interior extrajo uno de los trajes de conexión, el cual era de un color azul oscuro en su parte inferior, con la parte alta del torso blanca y las mangas negras. Era de un material muy elástico como el latex pero más resistente y grueso, de lo contrario sería tildado como el traje de un exhibicionista. Poseía partes más rígidas en los hombros, el pecho y las rodillas que pretendían actuar como una armadura, pero el hecho de que el daño que sufriera el EVA se transferiría al piloto por medio de su conexión con el mismo lo dejaba algo inútil, aunque si daba algo de protección contra las sacudidas.

"Este es tu traje de conexión. Sirve para ayudar a que tu sincronización con el EVA sea más estable." Ritsuko lo giró por ambos lados para que Shinji le diera un buen vistazo. "Los botones en las muñecas sirven para ajustarlo, ya que, como te habrás dado cuenta, te quedaría demasiado holgado. El traje está repleto de sensores que nos permiten monitorear en tiempo real tus signos vitales. En la parte de atrás, donde está situado el número de la Unidad EVA que pilotas, hay un paquete de soporte vital independiente a la energía del EVA, éste te proporcionará ayuda médica para generar desfibrilación o reanimación cardiopulmonal en caso de que lo necesites."

"¿Cómo se pone? No veo ninguna cremallera por ningún lado." Shinji preguntó aunque sabía la respuesta.

"Bueno, como dije antes es muy elástico, así que puedes ponértelo como un... guante." En la mente de Ritsuko aún quedaban residuos de sus deseos carnales no correspondidos por Gendo esa mañana, por lo que casi se le escapa la palabra, logrando corregirse en el último instante, no sin que su cara se sonrojara un poco.

"E-Entiendo." Shinji, quien ya era algo más avispado captando dobles sentidos, se sonrojó de igual modo.

"Te esperaré afuera." Ritsuko salió a paso veloz de los vestidores, dejando solo a Shinji para que se vistiera.

Shinji se puso el traje con rapidez, pero se quedó esperando por algún tiempo más para no darle a su padre más razones para sospechar de él de las que ya le había dado. Al salir, nuevamente fue guiado por Ritsuko hasta el Entry Plug.

"Siento decirlo, pero me será imposible crear un casco que supla a los clips nerviosos A10, al menos no en el corto plazo." Dijo Ritsuko de la nada.

Shinji la miró con confusión por un instante antes de recordar su conversación del otro día.

"Oh, no importa, Dra. Akagi. Al menos nadie más que el personal de NERV me ve usándolos." Repuso Shinji.

"Seguiré intentándolo. El espacio extra podría ser útil para implementar algunas nuevas tecnologías que mejoren la sincronización, sin embargo, que la cabeza esté completamente cubierta hace que haya algunas interferencias. Hmmm... necesito analizarlo a detalle." Ritsuko se sumió tan profundo en sus pensamientos que sus piernas se movieron en automático, se notaba que había pasado una gran cantidad de tiempo en este lugar como para poder hacerlo.

Tras algunos minutos, llegaron a la entrada del Entry Plug. Ritsuko le dio algunas nuevas instrucciones para que la prueba de sincronización se llevara a cabo de manera adecuada y luego se fue en dirección a la sala de observación. Al llegar ahí, se encontró con todo el personal a cargo de la Unidad 01, los cuales estaban siendo liderados por su protegida, la Teniente Maya Hibuki, y supervisados por Misato, quien en realidad se limitaba a mirar hacia adelante, ya que desconocía casi por completo de lo que estaban hablando.

Al notar su presencia, Maya sonrió con felicidad antes de decir:

"Hola, Akagi-sempai. Todo está listo para iniciar."

Ritsuko asintió para luego colocarse al lado de Misato, quien la miró de reojo. Evitó hacer más bromas, ya que este era un momento serio.

"Inicien la secuencia de acople." Ordenó Ritsuko.

"¡Hai!" Dijeron los técnicos al unísono.

"Entry Plug insertado, no hay rechazo por parte de la Unidad 01." Dijo uno de los técnicos.

"Cabina sellada dentro de la columna del EVA." Añadió un técnico femenino.

"Inicien la primera fase de conexión." Dijo Ritsuko.

"Llenando el Entry Plug de LCL." Dijo un técnico.

"Maya, abre una ventana de comunicación con el piloto." Dijo la Dra. Akagi.

"A la orden." Maya tecleó a una gran velocidad e instantes después dicha ventana fue proyectada en el monitor principal."

"Shinji-kun, ¿todo bien por allá? Preguntó Misato, quitándole las palabras de la boca a su vieja amiga.

El castaño hizo una mueca de asco mientras el LCL entraba en su boca y llenaba sus pulmones. "¿Esta cosa no viene en otros sabores?" Preguntó al borde de devolver su desayuno.

Hubo una risa general en la sala de observación, solo las dos mujeres de más alto rango lograron evitarlo, pero de todas formas sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa.

"Lo siento, pero no los hay, así que tendrás que soportarlo." Replicó Ritsuko.

"Deberías dejarlo trabajar contigo para mejorar el sabor del LCL, Ritsuko. Después de todo, convirtió unos simples huevos en un manjar digno de un rey." Bromeó Misato.

"Conecten el cable umbilical a 10% de su capacidad solamente." Ordenó Ritsuko.

"Segundo contacto comenzando, todos los indicadores están en verde por el momento." Dijo Maya.

"Conexión con el nervio A10 establecido. Configurando el japones como idioma de comando. Todo listo para la tercera fase." Dijo un técnico.

"Conecten las líneas mutuas." Ordenó Ritsuko. En la pantalla de Maya se visualizaron lo que parecían ser dos cadenas separadas de ADN, una encima de la otra; una era de color rojo y la otra era de color azul. Comenzaron a moverse en direcciones opuestas hasta que se sobrepusieron de manera perfecta.

"Porcentaje de sincronización estable en 62%." Anunció Maya.

"Excelente." Repuso Ritsuko.

"Todos los valores armónicos están en verde. Todo en orden." Dijo Maya.

"¿Qué tal van las sinapsis?" Preguntó Ritsuko.

Maya tecleó con una gran velocidad para acceder a la información que su superior le solicitaba. "Todas en verde hasta la 2550. Armónicos superando el límite absoluto. Conexión finalizada, el piloto tiene el control del EVA." Anunció Maya.

"Liberen los anclajes del brazo derecho." Ordenó la Dra. Akagi.

"Anclajes liberados." Respondió un técnico.

"Bien, Shinji-kun, estamos listos para proceder. Tensa el pulgar derecho del EVA." Dijo Ritsuko.

Shinji asintió e hizo lo que se le pidió. Siguieron así hasta que prácticamente cada músculo del EVA fue probado por separado, lo que tomó varias horas para molestia de Misato.

"¿Es necesario todo esto, Ritsuko? Ya vimos que Shinji-kun es capaz de pilotar el EVA con una destreza impresionante." Dijo Misato mientras se sobaba las piernas, había pasado bastante tiempo de pie.

"No estoy negando sus habilidades como piloto, pero es extraño que haya podido alcanzar una sincronización tan alta en su primer contacto. Quiero ver si es posible aislar el factor que lo hace posible para mejorar la taza de sincronización de los demás pilotos." Dijo Ritsuko, quien se hallaba revisando las lecturas en la computadora de Maya.

"No lo sé, Rits, simplemente parece que Shinji-kun nació para ser un piloto." Misato colocó sus manos en su nuca y se reclinó hacia atrás en el asiento de un técnico al que engatusó para que se lo cediera.

"_No sabes cuanta razón hay en tus palabras, Misato."_ Ritsuko, ocultando una sombría mirada bajo su flequillo, pensó mientras seguía observando el flujo de datos que estaba siendo desplegado en el monitor de Maya.

Luego de otra media hora, las pruebas finalmente concluyeron. Ritsuko le dio la orden a Maya de supervisar el desacople del Entry Plug mientras que ella se iba a atender otros asuntos. La Dra. Akagi tomó su terminal portátil y se dirigió velozmente hacia uno de los muchos elevadores del Dogma Central. Colocó su huella dactilar en un lector oculto bajo el panel de control. Tras unos segundos escuchó un pitido y acto seguido pulsó varios botones. Descendió un poco y luego sintió un tirón hacia atrás, el elevador a hora se movía de manera horizontal; el patrón se repitió un par de veces hasta que el ascensor llegó hasta la linea que daba con la oficina del comandante.

Ritsuko se arregló un poco el cabello antes de llamar a la puerta.

*Adelante.* Se escuchó la voz de Gendo desde un altoparlante situado encima de las puertas dobles.

Ritsuko empujó las puertas, las cuales rechinaron, su sonido hizo eco dentro del diáfano espacio que era la oficina de Gendo. El suelo y el techo era negro, la pared detrás de Gendo era en su totalidad una ventana de grueso vidrio blindado, tanto que incluso un EVA tendría problemas para atravesarlo. En aquella sala de cincuenta metros cuadrados solo estaba el enorme escritorio de Gendo y un par de sillas giratorias bien acolchonadas, una para él y otra para el Vice-Comandante Fuyutsuki. En el techo había un grabado del Árbol Sefirótico, conocido también como Árbol de la Vida, todo su contenido estaba escrito en hebreo.

Ritsuko se paró a cinco metros del escritorio del Comandante Ikari, quien para variar estaba acompañado por Fuyutsuki.

"¿Qué resultados ha obtenido, Dra. Akagi?" Preguntó Gendo sin siquiera molestarse en saludarla.

Ritsuko suspiró con decepción, luego se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

"Todo está bien con el tercer elegido, Comandante. Ni la resonancia magnética o los rayos X revelaron la presencia de ninguna clase de implante en su cerebro o en alguna otra parte de su cuerpo. MAGI ha analizado los patrones de sus ondas cerebrares recabadas durante su prueba de sincronización y no ha encontrado nada fuera de lo común. Estoy haciendo que los analice de nuevo para asegurarnos de que no se nos pasa nada por alto, pero creo que es muy improbable que encuentre algo."

Gendo no estaba nada feliz pese a que su expresión era impasible como de costumbre. Se sentía rodeado de incompetentes que eran incapaces de ver lo que el veía. Su hijo no podía ser así, no debía serlo, él se aseguró de que no lo fuera; debía ser alguien sin autoestima y muy fácil de manipular. Y ahora aparece de la nada, rebosante de confianza y habilidad. Lo segundo era bueno, lo primero no, al menos no para los planes que había trazado con tanto esfuerzo desde que su esposa fue absorbida por la Unidad 01 diez años atrás. Necesitaba que Shinji realizara inconscientemente ciertas acciones que se oponían al plan de SEELE. Solo él podía hacerlo, nadie más podía pilotar la Unidad 01.

Estaba seguro que podía manipularlo hasta cierto punto usando su atracción hacia el dinero, pero quería tener un completo control sobre él, siempre quería tener el control sobre todo y sobre todos.

"Ordénele al tercer elegido que se presente inmediatamente en mi oficina, Doctora." Dijo Gendo.

"Sí, señor." Ritsuko acató la orden sin más, ya que no había nada que pudiera hacer para hacerlo cambiar de opinión de todas formas.

"Será una reunión entretenida." Comentó Fuyutsuki una vez que Ritsuko se fue de la sala.

"Lamentablemente no estarás aquí para presenciarla. Hablaré con el piloto de la Unidad 01 a solas." Dijo Gendo, enfatizando la última parte.

Fuyutsuki se limitó a asentir para luego salir de la oficina de Gendo.

Shinji acababa de tomar una ducha para lavar el LCL de su cuerpo. Se estaba terminando de vestir cuando la voz de Ritsuko sonó en el sistema de altoparlantes.

*Piloto de la Unidad 01, se le solicita que vaya inmediatamente a la oficina del Comandante Ikari.*

Al oírlo, Shinji se estremeció. Era muy pronto para ver a su padre, pero no podía evitarse. Terminó de vestirse y salió de los vestidores, donde Misato estaba caminando de un lado al otro, sosteniendo su teléfono y gritando.

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando, Rits!"

*Son órdenes directas suyas, Misato, no pueden ignorarse.*

Misato gruñó con fastidio, suspiró y logró calmarse. Una sonrisa socarrona adornó su cara. "Está bien, pero espero que esto sea lo último, o de lo contrario le contaré a Shinji-kun la anécdota de la primera vez que bebiste alcohol."

*¡Que ni se te ocurra!* Ritsuko gritó tan alto que Misato tuvo que apartar su celular de su oído para no lastimarse.

"Adiós." Misato colgó el teléfono y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Al voltear, se percató de la presencia de Shinji. "Oh, Shinji-kun, creo que ya estás enterado, ¿verdad?"

"Así es. Vamos, terminemos con esto." Dijo Shinji con extraña seriedad.

Misato se sorprendió por un momento, luego asintió y guió a Shinji hasta la oficina del Comandante. Ambos estaban por entrar, pero la voz de Fuyutsuki los detuvo.

"El Comandante Ikari solo desea ver a su hijo." El Vice-Comandante salió de entre las sombras, llevando consigo una tetera humeante y un par de tazas de porcelana.

"¿A qué se debe?" Preguntó Misato.

"Son sus órdenes, desconozco el motivo. Por favor espere conmigo hasta que la reunión haya terminado, será breve."

Misato miró a Shinji y éste le regresó una mirada que decía que todo estaría bien. Misato suspiró derrotada y se hizo a un lado para permitir que Shinji entrara.

"¿Le apetece un poco de té, Capitana Katsuragi?" Fuyutsuki preguntó mientras servía té en una de las tazas que trajo.

"Sí, gracias."

Fuyutsuki le entregó la taza que acababa de servir para luego llenar la otra.

"_¿Por qué no es Fuyutsuki quien dirige la base? Es alguien muy capaz además de ser más accesible que Gendo."_ Pensó Misato mientras se deleitaba con el sabor del té de azafrán expertamente preparado por Fuyutsuki.

La oficina del Comandante Ikari estaba helada, tanto que Shinji podía ver su aliento. Sus pasos hacían mucho eco en aquel espacio vacío; el sonido lo ponía aún más nervioso, claramente esta sala había sido hecha para intimidar a quienes entraran. La luz rojiza del atardecer, reflejada por los espejos y apuntada hacia la espalda de Gendo le daba un aura más intimidante todavía; parecía uno de los jueces del infierno, esperando sentado tranquilamente tras su escritorio, listo para juzgar a una de las almas que tuvieron la desdicha de caer en sus garras.

Shinji estaba sudando ante tal visión. Ya había visitado su oficina en un par de ocasiones, pero eso no lo había preparado. Hubiera deseado tener más tiempo antes de encarar uno de los momentos que seguramente marcarían un punto de inflexión en la nueva historia que estaba por escribir. Controló su respiración lo mejor que pudo y siguió a avanzando hacia su padre hasta que éste le dijo que se detuviera. Shinji jamás pudo entender por qué su padre mantenía a todos sus visitantes a cinco metros de su escritorio, más cuando se trataba de alguien como él, alguien mucho más débil físicamente y que estaba desarmado. Aunque, pensándolo bien, si tuviera consigo un arma en ese preciso momento, no tendría mucho reparo en disparar contra él hasta vaciar el cargador.

Esta sería una batalla muy diferente a todas las que había tenido antes, sería una batalla de ingenio. Una en la que, para su pesar, Gendo tenía una amplia ventaja. No podía retroceder un solo paso, ya que si lo hacía, Gendo tomaría una milla, así que no podía darse el lujo de permitir que avanzara un solo milímetro.

"¿Qué necesita de mi, Comandante?" Shinji preguntó lo más calmado y confiado que le fue posible.

Gendo adoptó su pose característica, sus anteojos brillando de un color anaranjado gracias a la luz del crepúsculo, emulando perfectamente a los ojos de un demonio que podía ver directamente el alma de las personas.

"¿Con quien está su lealtad, piloto Ikari?"

Shinji guardó silencio por unos segundos mientras procesaba la pregunta.

"Con usted y con NERV, Señor." Repuso Shinji.

"Cuando nos encontramos me dijiste que pilotarías la Unidad 01 si te pagábamos. Si alguien te ofreciera una cifra superior, ¿nos traicionarías?" Los ojos de Gendo se estrecharon sobre él.

"No, Señor. Pero, ¿quién estaría interesado en sabotear a NERV? Se supone que somos los únicos que pueden detener a los Ángeles." Shinji sabiamente decidió no agregar más; decir que ellos son lo único que se interponen entre la humanidad y la extinción sin duda hubiera disparado todas las alarmas en la cabeza de su padre.

"Le sorprendería la respuesta, piloto Ikari. No son pocas las organizaciones que quieren relevar a NERV como la punta de lanza en contra de los Ángeles. Y ahora actuarán de forma más desesperada al ver los excelentes resultados que usted ha dado con la Unidad 01."

"_No, no me sorprende."_ Shinji recordó el incidente con el Jet Alone, el sabotaje del Equipamiento Tipo-D de la Unidad 01, el fallo general de Tokyo-3 durante el ataque del noveno Ángel y las intrusiones de Kaji a lugares sumamente clasificados.

"¿Podré contar con usted?" Reiteró Gendo.

"Sí, Señor." Respondió Shinji, tras lo que hubo un periodo de silencio, el cual sirvió para ponerlo más tenso. Shinji casi podía escuchar como su padre estaba olfateando su miedo. Agradecía estar usando su chaqueta, ya que el frío era insoportable; de no ser así, sus piernas ya abrían cedido debido al temblor producido por el frío más el temblor generado por el miedo.

"Ahora, enfocándonos en la pelea contra el Ángel, ¿cómo supo donde atacar?"

"Cantaba a la vista que ese era su punto débil; rojo, brillante y localizado en su pecho."

Gendo solo asintió ante esa simple y lógica respuesta.

"¿Qué razón tuvo para destruir el núcleo del Ángel?"

"Simplemente quería asegurarme de que no se volviera a levantar, nada más."

"Usted ha logrado una sincronización de 62% durante la pasada prueba de simulación, ¿sabe qué significa eso, piloto Ikari?" Cuestionó Gendo.

"No del todo, Señor. No termino de comprender lo que la Dra. Akagi me ha explicado hasta ahora. Pero es bueno que tenga un porcentaje de sincronización alto, ¿no?"

"En efecto. Entre mayor sea su taza de sincronización, más rápidas serán las respuestas del EVA a sus comandos."

"_Y se le olvidó decirme que entre más alta sea la sincronización más reales serán los daños que se transfieran de mi EVA mi."_ Pensó Shinji, molesto porque su padre le ocultara tal información, aunque ya lo sabía de antemano.

"A la segunda elegida le tomó casi una década de duro y disciplinado esfuerzo para alcanzar ese mismo nivel de sincronización con su EVA. Tú, en cambio, te has subido solo una vez. ¿Tiene alguna explicación para ello?"

Shinji nuevamente se tomó un momento para pensar su respuesta. "Realmente no lo sé, Señor." Shinji miró su mano y la apretó. "Solo siento como si estuviera hecho para subirme al EVA."

Sin que Shinji lo notara, Gendo relajó un poco los hombros. Ese detalle confirmaba su identidad, ya que no había forma que el alma de su madre, que se hallaba atrapada en el núcleo del EVA, pudiera confundir a su único hijo. Sin embargo, la personalidad de Shinji seguía siendo una posible amenaza para sus planes. Tras reflexionarlo, decidió que eso no importaba, siempre y cuando hiciera lo que tenía que hacerse. No es que fuera a dejarlo campar a sus anchas, pero al menos estaba más relajado al saber que contaría con una considerable cantidad de tiempo para buscar la manera de someterlo bajo su control.

Hubo otro incómodo momento de silencio, propiciado por Gendo, y roto por él mismo.

"A partir mañana acudirá al Instituto Marduk para recibir la educación secundaria como un adolescente normal. Eso es todo, piloto Ikari, retírese." Ordenó Gendo.

"Una cosa más, Señor." Añadió Shinji.

"¿De qué se trata?"

"Sobre mi alojamiento, me gustaría quedarme con la Capitana Katsuragi, si es posible."

Gendo lo pensó por un momento antes de asentir. "Consúltelo con ella. Ahora sí, retírese."

Shinji se inclinó, cada parte de su cuerpo le gritaba que su padre era indigno de cualquier respeto, y salió de la oficina del Comandante.

Misato había terminado la taza de té que Fuyutsuki le ofreció amablemente. Estaba por pedirle que le sirviera un poco más cuando Shinji salió de la oficina del comandante, luciendo ligeramente tembloroso.

"¿Todo salió bien, Shinji-kun?" Misato preguntó con preocupación.

"S-Sí, todo bien." Respondió Shinji, tratando de mantenerse en calma, pero su leve tartamudeo fue suficiente para que ambos adultos se dieran cuenta que no había sido fácil reunirse con su padre.

"_Le fue mejor que al sujeto de Japan Heavy Chemical Industries que intentó hacer espionaje industrial."_ Pensó Fuyutsuki para luego recordar ese insidente; Gendo lo había traido a su oficina para interrogarlo él mismo, el pobre hombre quedó en estado de shock tras haber transcurrido solo 5 minutos de amistosa charla, por lo que dos de sus gorilas tuvieron que llevárselo arrastrando.

"Bueno, se ha hecho tarde, ya deberíamos regresar a casa. Muchas gracias por el té, Vice-Comandante Fuyutsuki." Misato le devolvió la taza y se inclinó hacia él, gesto que Shinji imitó.

"No hay de que." Dijo Fuyutsuki y los despidió con un gesto de mano.

Ya en el ascensor, Shinji le preguntó a Misato si estaba bien que él se quedara en su departamento. Misato no puso ningún pero, después de todo, la compañía de Shinji le resultaba muy agradable y era un cocinero excelente.

* * *

Sin duda ha sido un capítulo bastante grande, 10,000 palabras para ser exactos. Sé que no ha acontecido algo muy relevante, pero quisiera preguntarles si le agrada la forma la forma en la que Shinji actua. Dejen sus reviwes para hacérmelo saber. Por último, estoy en periodo de exámenes, así que es posible que no actualice el fic en unas dos semanas, o sea hasta la primera semana de octubre más o menos.


	4. Capítulo 3: El nuevo alumno

Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que actualicé, casi un mes de hecho, pero aquí estoy de nuevo. Lamentablemente la semana entrante estaré algo ocupado por lo que es posible que actualice otra vez dentro de dos semanas.

* * *

**_Reviews_**

**Dac2003****: **Van 2 capítulos, y debo decir que es bastante buena la escritura.

Me gusta mucho la caracterización que haces sobre los personaje, y me gustaría leer los siguientes capítulos.

PD: ¿Por qué no públicas el fanfic en otros sitios? Para que tenga más reconocimiento, puedes ponerlo en Ao3 o Wattpad.

Saludos.

—_Gracias por tus elogios. En cuanto a subir este fanfiction a otros sitios, no creo que lo haga ya que no es que esté desesperado para atraer público; lo subo por mero placer._

**Angron11: **Buen capítulo, hay que ir asentando la relación de Shinji con Misato y sobre todo Gendo antes de avanzar, así que has escogido sabiamente al centrarte en ello. Veo que a Shinji le empieza a llamar la atención Misato más de lo normal... comprensible, a mi por diseño me parecía una versión en adulta de Asuka (en personalidad ya no, eso ya lo sé xD)

Me alegra que me hayas leído, tengo que terminar alguno de mis fics abiertos pero, en cuanto lo haga, haré uno de evangelion de 10 capítulos, creo que gustara. Un saludo y nos leemos!

—_Espero haber tomado la decisión correcta, y supongo que Sí. En cuanto a lo segundo, estaré pendiente de lo que publiques._

**Nonameasushin: **Me acabo de hacer una cuenta solo por tu historia, realmente me gustó.

—_Eso es muy halagador. Espero que sigas disfrutando de este fanfiction._

**Noname: **fue un capitulo largo pero se hizo bastante corto, esta historia es muy buena, la actitud de shinji me da nervios en el buen sentido, no quiero que lo descubran, quizás debería fingir ser un poco cobarde para no levantar sospechas.

—_El mismo dejó en claro que no iba a volver a ser cobarde, ni siquiera fingiendo. Además, la historia tiene que reaccionar en consecuencia al viaje en el tiempo de Shinji. Bajo mi punto de vista, sería muy soso que Shinji resolviera sin mayores complicaciones los mismos problemas que en el canon sin que nada más cambie, salvo por sus relaciones interpersonales y el resultado final. Eventualmente ocurrirán cosas relacionadas con ello, pero no creo que sea pronto, así que puedes estar tranquilo de momento._

**anon132465798: **Es increible lo bien que avanza la historia, tengo miedo de que gendo descubra a shinji, la relación de los personajes me encanta, además que es divertido de leer.

—_Me alegra que la historia esté siendo de tu agrado hasta este punto. Espero que sigas leyéndola._

* * *

**Formas de comunicación:**

"Diálogos."

"Pensamientos."

*Comunicación vía telefónica, radio, videollamada, o altoparlantes.*

—Comunicación vía mensaje de texto.

* * *

**_— Capítulo 3: El nuevo alumno —_**

Acababa de anochecer cuando Misato y Shinji regresaron a su ahora compartido departamento. El viaje fue muy silencioso, Misato no sabía que decirle a su nuevo protegido para mejorar su estado de ánimo. Shinji estaba intranquilo, pensando en qué tanto había creído su padre en sus palabras. No tenía forma de saberlo, puesto que Gendo era más que un experto ocultando sus emociones tras un rostro imperturbable. Tan inmerso estuvo en sus pensamientos que no le tomó el más mínimo cuidado a la forma en la que Misato conducía por la ciudad, aunque por reflejo se había asegurado el cinturón y aferrado lo mejor que podía al asiento.

Trató de sacudir esos pensamientos centrándose en el hecho de que mañana asistiría al Instituto Marduk, y de ese modo podría reencontrarse con sus buenos amigos, Touji y Kensuke. Fue un buen consejo de parte del profesor Yagami el centrarse en cosas positivas para enviar lo malo al fondo de su mente; su viejo yo ya estaría ensimismado con su SDAT mientras veía por la ventana, y posiblemente toda la noche. Debía enfrentar sus problemas, pero también debía darse el tiempo para ser feliz.

Al bajarse del auto, Shinji se notaba más calmado, lo que alegró a Misato, decidiendo evitar todo lo que tuviera que ver con Gendo y NERV por al menos esta noche.

"Oye, Shinji-kun, ¿qué habrá para la cena?"

El castaño se rascó la barbilla mientras pensaba. "Realmente hay muy pocas cosas en el refrigerador. Creo que hay lo suficiente para preparar algunas Gyozas, con suerte y el jamón que vi está en buen estado para usarlo en lugar de carne."

"Eso suena genial, Shinji-kun." Misato tenía problemas para mantener la saliva dentro de su boca. "Mañana por la tarde saldremos a comprar comestibles de calidad, hay que aprovechar la tarjeta de crédito que te dio el comandante."

Shinji estuvo de acuerdo, después de todo, había visto en alguna ocasión una de las facturas por el costo de reparar un EVA, ni en dos vidas podría gastar tanto dinero.

"Espera... demonios, aún sigo de papeleo hasta el cuello." Misato se apretó la cabeza para combatir el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a sentir.

"Está bien, Misato, buscaré una tienda de comestibles cuando regrese de la escuela."

"¿Escuela? Ah, sí, Ritsuko mencionó algo al respecto, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. ¿Tienes los útiles escolares necesarios?" Misato miró su reloj de pulsera. "¡Mierda, ya es tarde! Todas las tiendas ya están cerradas." Misato revolvió su cabello con fuerza.

"Tranquila, pensé que tendría que asistir a la escuela aquí así que traje los útiles escolares que había comprado antes de que se me pidiera venir, también traje los uniformes." Dijo Shinji, colocando una mano sobre su hombro para detener su frenesí de pánico.

"Bien entonces, no hay problema." Misato agradecía que el sistema educativo de Japón estuviera tan homologado como lo estaba, básicamente uno podía transferirse de escuela sin miedo a tener que gastar en nuevos libros y uniformes. Ahora entendía cómo se sentía su madre cuando le pedía algo tarde por la noche, y no era algo agradable.

Ambos abandonaron el estacionamiento y se dirigieron al apartamento. Shinji se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena, mientras que Misato iba a cambiarse de ropa. La mujer de cabello morado se quedó en la sala, viendo televisión junto a PenPen en lo que Shinji tenía lista la cena. La espera fue una tortura para Misato, quien estaba acostumbrada a tener una «comida completa» en tan solo 5 minutos, pero el olor que venía desde la cocina le decía que el martirio valdría totalmente la pena.

"Está listo." Un instante después de que Shinji la llamara a comer, Misato ya se hallaba sentada en la mesa, con una mirada de anticipación. Shinji puso el plato de Misato frente a ella, teniendo que quitar rápidamente las manos antes de que la hambrienta mujer se las llevara a la boca por error; era como alimentar a una fiera salvaje. Sonrió ligeramente, estaba por sentarse cuando sintió un ligero picoteo en su pierna derecha, se trataba de PenPen. "Cierto, casi me olvido de ti, PenPen." Shinji tomó el pescado que había dejado descongelando junto a la estufa y lo puso sobre la mesa. PenPen se frotó contra su pierna y luego fue a comer.

"¡Que lindo! Ya le agradas a PenPen." Misato chilló como una colegiala al ver esa escena tan adorable.

Shinji se rascó la nuca algo apenado para después sentarse a comer también.

"Eso ha estado delicioso, Shinji-kun." Dijo Misato tras haber devorado hasta la última miga de comida en su plato, luego tomó una servilleta y se limpió la boca, el único atisbo de modales que había mostrado hasta ahora.

"G-Gracias." Dijo Shinji, ligeramente sonrojado. Todavía no se acostumbraba a ser elogiado.

Misato se giró para ver el reloj del microondas, eran casi las 10:00 p. m. "Ya es algo tarde, deberías irte a dormir. Pero antes, ¿quieres que establezcamos el horario para las tareas de la casa?"

"Sí, me parece bien." Repuso Shinji.

"Muy bien. Para hacerlo jugaremos a piedra, papel o tijeras, quien gane podrá elegir entre una de las seis actividades que hay que hacer en el departamento, las cuales son limpiar la sala-comedor, limpiar el cuarto de baño, limpiar la cocina, lavar la vajilla, sacar la basura y lavar la ropa; nosotros nos ocuparemos de la limpieza de nuestras habitaciones, desde luego."

Shinji hizo una expresión complicada. La vez pasada había perdido tres juegos seguidos, por lo que Misato eligió las tareas más fáciles, y para colmo raramente las hacía. "De acuerdo." Dijo Shinji y el juego dio inicio.

Los resultados fueron tres victorias para Misato aunque no consecutivas y dos para Shinji, quedando de la siguiente forma: Misato se ocuparía de sacar la basura, lavar la vajilla y limpiar el cuarto de baño. Shinji lavaría la ropa, limpiaría la cocina y la sala comedor. El orden de las tareas fue el mismo en el que las escogieron.

Misato se burló un poco de Shinji cuando eligió lavar la ropa.

"¿Qué pretendes, Shinji-kun? ¿A caso quieres tener la oportunidad de tener mi ropa interior en tus manos?" Preguntó con picardía.

Shinji no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna, solo pudo balbucear incoherencias mientras su cara se ponía más roja que un semáforo.

Misato se echó a reír por un largo rato antes de decir: "Era una broma. Por supuesto que yo me ocuparé de lavar mi ropa interior." Sacudió las manos como queriendo decir que pasaran del tema.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron, siguieron jugando y establecieron el orden antes mencionado.

Misato dio un largo bostezo. "Ya es tarde, hora de ir a dormir."

"Plancharé mi uniforme y me iré a la cama." Dijo Shinji mientras se servía un vaso con agua.

"Muy bien. La plancha está en aquel armario. No te duermas tarde, o llegarás tarde a tu primer día de escuela." Misato se fue hacia su habitación más dormida que despierta.

"Que descanses, Misato."

"Que descanses, Shinji-kun."

Shinji entonces procedió a planchar su uniforme y a lustrar sus zapatos hasta que quedaron inmaculados, tal y como solía hacerlo, luego organizó su mochila y la dejó sobre el sillón. Fue a su habitación, colgó su uniforme en una percha y se fue a dormir; el día estuvo muy cargado de emociones, se merecía una buena noche de descanso.

Sus pensamientos le impidieron descansar como era debido, pero obtuvo el sueño suficiente para sobrellevar el día. Salió de la cama y empezó hacer el desayuno. Solo quedaban dos pares de huevos, a penas lo suficiente para ambos. Se estremeció al pensar qué le haría Asuka si permitía que eso pasara, pero también se sintió muy nostálgico y triste. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y cayó sobre el sartén caliente. Sacudió la cabeza y alejó esos pensamientos, tendría la oportunidad de verla de nuevo, debía ser paciente y ganar algo de confianza, la necesitaría si deseaba tener a la pelirroja entre sus brazos lo antes posible, si moría antes de tiempo al menos quería saber qué se sentía. Pero también tenía que pensar en Rei, puesto que sería complicado acercarse a ella con lo vigilado que la tenía Gendo. De hecho, ahora que lo recordaba, Rei se presentó a la escuela aún herida el mismo día que él. Pensó que sería un buen momento para hablar con ella, sin embargo, recordó que se suponía que todavía no la conocía. Hasta que alguien no se la presentara sería algo raro que hablara con ella, tal vez ella lo conocía por medio de su padre, tal vez su acercamiento parecería fortuito dado lo mucho que resaltaba Rei de la multitud, sería normal que sintiera curiosidad. Pero decidió esperar un poco, su corazón necesitaba algo de calma.

Nuevamente sus profundos pensamientos lo alejaron tanto de la realidad que no fue capaz de notar que Misato había salido de su habitación y tomado asiento en la mesa.

"Shinji-kun." Lo llamó, sacándolo de su transe.

"¿Eh? Oh, buenos días, Misato, no te noté." Al voltearse, Shinji se dio cuenta de que Misato ya estaba arreglada, algo muy extraño en ella. "¿Por qué ya estás vestida? ¿Saldrás temprano hacia NERV?"

Misato negó con un gesto de mano. "No, no es por eso. Como tu nueva tutora, debo llevarte a la escuela el primer día de clases, además tengo que aclarar unas cosas con el director, ya que se suponía que estarías al cuidado de... alguien más." Misato habló despreocupadamente como solía hacerlo hasta que llegó a la última parte.

Shinji sabía que se refería a su padre, pero no le importaba, deseaba que ella fuera su tutora. "Eso es muy amable de su parte." Dijo Shinji, sonriéndole.

Misato suspiró aliviada al ver que su estado de ánimo no cambió a causa de su pequeño desliz. "No es nada, y por favor háblame de tú, no de usted; quiero que me veas más como una amiga que como a una figura de autoridad, pero desde luego tendrás que respetarme." Dijo Misato, poniéndose un poco sería en la última parte.

"Muy bien." Respondió Shinji, regresando su atención a lo que estaba cocinando.

"¿Qué hay en el menú del día?" Misato sujetó en alto un tenedor y una cuchara.

"Solo había dos pares de huevos en el refrigerador, así que serán huevos revueltos otra vez. Lo siento por ser repetitivo." Dijo Shinji al mismo tiempo que rompía un par de huevos contra la sartén.

"Está bien, es mi culpa por no estar acostumbrada a cocinar por mi cuenta que no haya a penas ingredientes." Replicó Misato.

Tras que Shinji terminara el desayuno, ambos comieron en un cómodo silencio. Shinji se fue a dar una ducha rápida mientras que Misato se dio a la tarea de lavar la vajilla.

Todavía era bastante temprano y Shinji ya estaba listo para salir. Normalmente gastaría algo más de tiempo preparando el bento con su almuerzo, pero la falta de ingredientes lo hacía imposible, por lo que tendría que tolerar la aborrecible comida de la cafetería. Shinji siempre se preguntó de dónde sacaron a esa mujer de aspecto tan raro que se encargaba de la comida de los estudiantes, su sazón sin duda era digno de algunas de las peores cárceles del mundo.

Era una mañana un tanto fría así que Shinji se puso su chaqueta antes de que Misato lo llamara para irse. A pesar de tener tiempo más que de sobra para llegar, Misato condujo como una lunática. Definitivamente le gustaba abuzar de la autoridad que su estatus de capitana le daba; en varias ocasiones les mostró la lengua a los oficiales de policía que la detenían. Era divertido de ver para Shinji pero también embarazoso.

Al llegar frente a la escuela, Misato hizo un derrape para estacionarse en paralelo, milagrosamente evitando golpear algún otro coche. El sonido que generó hizo que los alumnos que estaban ingresando a la escuela y los que ya estaban en sus aulas voltearan para ver qué pasaba.

Hubo un suspiro generalizado por parte de los alumnos varones al ver a Misato bajar de su auto.

"¿Quién será ella? - ¿Será una nueva profesora? - Si es así, que sea profesora de educación física para verla en shorts." Eran algunas cosas que murmuraban los estudiantes masculinos.

Shinji suspiró. Esperaba que su llegada a la escuela fuera un tanto más discreta, pero no se podía evitar, eso pasaba cada vez que Misato se presentaba. _"Bien, aquí vamos."_ Pensó Shinji para luego bajar del auto y seguir a Misato hacia la entrada. Los susurros se detuvieron por un momento cuando los alumnos los vieron bajar.

"¿Quién es él? - Se ve de nuestra edad. - ¿Será su hijo? - No lo creo, se ve muy joven. - ¿Su hermana tal vez? - Viejo, tenemos que hacer que nos la presente."

El último par de voces resultó ser familiar para Shinji, se trataba de Kensuke y Touji, seguidas por el golpe de un gran abanico de papel contra uno de sus escritorios, seguramente se trataba de Hikari Horaki, la representante de la clase 2-A, o como Touji la llamaba, la dictadora con coletas. Una pequeña sonrisa adornó su cara mientras recorría los pasillos plagados de alumnos que no le quitaban la vista de encima a Misato.

Poco después, la campana sonó y todos los estudiantes se apresuraron hacia sus aulas, haciendo que Misato y Shinji se quedaran solos.

"¿Sabes a dónde dirigirte?" Cuestionó Misato.

"En realidad no. Mi padre solo me dijo que asistiría a esta escuela a partir de hoy, no me entregó nada." Mintió Shinji, no sobre el hecho de que su padre no le dio mayor información, sino acerca de saber hacia a dónde ir, puesto que lo sabía perfectamente.

"Ya veo. Ritsuko tampoco me dijo gran cosa a mí." Misato se frotó la barbilla mientras pensaba. "Creo que lo mejor será que me acompañes a la oficina del director, ahí podremos preguntar cuál fue la clase que se te asignó."

"Suena bien." Dijo Shinji. Al ir caminando recordó que no estaba permitido que los estudiantes usaran cualquier otra prenda que no formara parte del uniforme escolar. "¿Misato, podrías guardar mi chaqueta?"

"¿Por qué?, está haciendo frío." Cuestionó Misato.

"Es que no se nos permite usar ninguna otra prenda que no forme parte del uniforme escolar." Repuso Shinji.

"Cierto, lo olvidé. En la universidad nos dejaban llevar la ropa que quisiéramos, siempre y cuando se apegara a ciertas normas. Pero está bien, estar a filiado a NERV nos da ciertos permisos especiales."

"¿Como por ejemplo romper todas las leyes de tránsito habidas y por haber?" Preguntó Shinji con diversión.

Misato respondió rascándose nerviosamente la nuca. "Bueno, puedes dármela si quieres, pero puede que pesques un resfriado con este frío, además creo que te sienta muy bien; no podrás quitarte a las chicas de encima." Dijo Misato, guiñándole el ojo, probocando un sonrojo en Shinji.

"_Solo hay una chica a la que quiero."_ Pensó Shinji, lo que aumentó lo sonrojado que estaba.

Misato sonrió triunfante para luego seguir caminando en silencio hasta la oficina del director. Al lado de la misma, se encontraba el escritorio de su secretaria, una mujer algunos años mayor que Misato, pero que el tiempo no le había favorecido tanto como a ella.

"¿Qué desean?" La secretaria preguntó amablemente.

"Soy Misato Katsuragi, tutora de Shinji Ikari, estudiante de nuevo ingreso. Estoy aquí para hacer algunas aclaraciones sobre sus documentos de ingreso y para preguntarle a qué clase se lo asignó."

"Yo puedo decirle a qué clase asistirá su protegido, pero las aclaraciones tendrá que hacerlas con el director en persona, permita que lo llame." Respondió la secretaria.

"Primero díganos por favor cuál será su clase, la campana ha sonado hace un rato y no quiero que se atrase demasiado." Dijo Misato.

La secretaria operó su computadora con una rigidez y una lentitud que harían que Ritsuko se pusiera nerviosa.

"Su clase será la 2-A, localizada en el segundo piso en el lado este del edificio. Si sigues las guías en el suelo no te perderás, ¿o prefieres que llame al representante de la clase para que venga a buscarte?"

"Creo que estaré bien por mi cuenta, gracias." Shinji le dio una sonrisa. "Me voy. Hasta luego, Misato."

"Cuídate y no te olvides de hacer amigos." Misato lo despidió con un gesto de mano, esperando que la secretaria le permitiera pasar a la oficina del director para hacer las aclaraciones necesarias sobre sus documentos.

Shinji se movió con total naturalidad a través de los pasillos de la escuela. Subió las escaleras y llegó hasta su aula. Llamó a la puerta y fue recibido por un anciano profesor. Con tan solo ver su cara sintió ganas de dormir, quizá podría recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas en la noche.

"¿Qué desea, jovencito?" Preguntó el profesor.

"Soy Shinji Ikari, estoy aquí para unirme a su clase." Repuso Shinji.

"Oh, sí, Ikari, se me anunció de su llegada esta misma mañana. Un segundo." El profesor regresó al aula e hizo que todos guardaran silencio para presentar a Shinji.

"Hoy se unirá a nosotros un nuevo estudiante. Por favor entra y preséntate."

Shinji entró al aula y sintió una ligera opresión en el estómago al sentir todas las miradas de sus compañeros puestas en él. Su presentación anterior fue bastante bochornosa; se puso tan nervioso que escribió mal su nombre. Sin embargo, tras haber sido interrogado por su padre, esto le parecía un paseo por el parque. Caminó completamente erguido, tratando de proyectar seguridad, hacia el pizarrón, tomó una tiza y escribió perfectamente los kanjis que conformaban su nombre, luego se giró para encarar a la clase.

"Mi nombre es Shinji Ikari. Vengo de Tokyo-2, acabo de llegar el sábado. Me gusta la música y la literatura. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien." Shinji se inclinó hacia adelante para después sonreír. Pudo oír los susurros de los alumnos que el anciano profesor no podía debido al deterioro de sus tímpanos a causa de su edad. Básicamente decían que él era el chico que había llegado en el auto de aquella despampanante mujer, también había algunos susurros por parte de las chicas que decían que era algo guapo, logrando que Shinji se sonrojara un poco, de manera casi inapreciable.

"Bien, Ikari-kun, toma asiento en uno de los lugares disponibles. Representante de clases, por favor hágale llegar los apuntes que se a perdido en cuanto termine la clase." Dijo el profesor mientras ojeaba un gastado libro.

"Sí, profesor." Dijo la representante de clase, Hikari Horaki, quien comenzó inmediatamente a separar dichos apuntes de su cuaderno para entregárselos más tarde.

"Por cierto, Ikari-kun, no puedes usar esa chaqueta en clases. Lo pasaré por alto esta vez, ya que me dijeron que tu traslado hacia aquí fue muy repentino, pero mañana no la traigas contigo." Dijo el profesor con una voz bastante carente de autoridad.

"Sí, por supuesto."

Shinji tomó asiento en el medio de la clase, pasando al lado del pupitre de Rei, quien estuvo completamente atenta durante su presentación pero ahora se hallaba viendo por la ventana. La miró de reojo, sus heridas estaban tan mal como las recordaba, pero al menos no se había lastimado más durante el ataque de Sachiel como la vez pasada donde se cayó de la camilla. Sonrió ligeramente; le alegraba verla de nuevo, aunque por ahora mantendría un poco de distancia.

"Bien, continuemos con la lección de ayer: el Segundo Impacto y sus daños al medio ambiente." Dijo el profesor tras que Shinji tomara asiento.

Todos los alumnos sacaron sus computadoras portátiles para «tomar notas» de una clase tan enriquecedora. No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando por el chat general comenzaron a lloverle preguntas a Shinji, la mayoría referentes a Misato y alguno que otro saludo coqueto de las chicas.

"Que molesto. No solo vino acompañado de aquella hermosa mujer, acaba de llegar y ya tiene a varias chicas encima." Dijo Touji, apoyando los pies sobre el pupitre.

"Sí, pero hay algo que me interesa más de él." Dijo Kensuke mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

Touji miró a Shinji de reojo. "Supongo que esa chaqueta es algo cool, pero ¿qué tiene de interesante más allá de eso?"

Kensuke negó con la cabeza ante la falta de visión de su amigo deportista. "Dijo que llegó el sábado, o sea el mismo día que esa criatura gigante atacó la ciudad."

"Una coincidencia bastante desafortunada para él, supongo. Je, seguro mojó sus pantalones." Le interrumpió Touji.

"No pudo haber llegado aquí después de medio día ya que cerraron las carreteras." Dijo Kensuke.

"Llegó temprano, ¿qué hay de raro en eso?" Cuestionó Touji.

Kensuke odiaba a veces los momentos de lucidez de Touji donde podía sacar algún contraargumento para lo que él dijera. Si pudiera hacer eso durante un examen, seguro estaría entre los tres mejores de su clase.

"Escuché rumores de que esos robots gigantes solo pueden ser pilotados por niños de nuestra edad. ¿No te parece raro que halla llegado tan deprisa? Digo, el profesor fue informado a penas esta mañana, siendo que un nuevo estudiante normalmente se anuncia con una semana de antelación." Kensuke se apresuró a exponer su argumento antes de que Touji pudiera interrumpirlo.

"¿Un enclenque como él manejando un robot gigante? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír." Touji le dio una palmada en la espalda a Kensuke que casi lo hace caer de su silla.

"Las cosas encajan." Repuso Kensuke.

"Hombre, si tienes tantas ganas de saberlo, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas y ya?" Preguntó Touji, algo cansado de la insistencia de su amigo.

"No es tan fácil." Masculló Kensuke.

"¿En serio? Solo mira." Touji tecleó un mensaje y lo envió al chat general donde todos trataban de averiguar algo del recién llegado.

—Oye, ¿eres el piloto del robot gigante que apareció en la ciudad el sábado?

El flujo de mensajes se detuvo en el momento en el que todos leyeron el mensaje de Touji. Todas las miradas se fijaron en Shinji, quien no pareció sorprendido.

Se quedó quieto por un segundo, valorando las cosas. "_Realmente no me gusta ser el centro de atención, además, no quiero que las personas se acerquen a mí solo por ser un Piloto de EVA."_ Entonces tecleó su respuesta.

—No sé de que me estás hablando. Llegué el sábado por la mañana, y cuando sonaron las alarmas me dirigí junto a mi tutora a uno de los refugios situados en las afueras de la ciudad. Nos dejaron salir hasta el domingo a mediodía, así que no tengo idea de qué pasó durante ese tiempo —respondió Shinji.

Poco después de que Shinji enviara su respuesta, el flujo de mensajes volvió a la normalidad, colocándolo de nuevo en una situación un tanto incómoda.

"Te lo dije, solo es un chico normal... un chico con demasiada suerte con las chicas." Touji sacó de su mochila una revista de artículos deportivos y empezó a hojearla.

Kensuke se ajustó de nuevo las gafas y miró a Shinji con ojos analíticos. Luego de unos momentos suspiró derrotado, tal vez Touji tenía la razón en esta ocasión.

El viejo profesor siguió con su aburrida charla de manera ininterrumpida hasta que llegó la hora del receso. Con forme pasó el tiempo, la clase perdió interés en Shinji hasta que los mensajes se detuvieron.

Mientras Shinji guardaba sus cosas, unos chicos se le acercaron para hablar con él.

"Oye, háblanos de la preciosura que te trajo a la escuela." Dijo uno de ellos.

"Pierden su tiempo, tiene novio." Respondió Shinji, sin molestarse en voltear a verlos.

"Oh, vamos, ¿me vas a decir que eres tú?" Dijo otro de ellos, lo que hizo que los demás empezaran a reír.

Shinji se limitó a ignorarlos. Le desagradaban en particular estos chicos; se podría decir que ellos eran los bullies de la clase. Estaba por ponerse en pie y dejar el aula cuando su líder lo tomó por el brazo.

"Oye, estamos tratando de ser tus amigos. Ahora, se bueno con nosotros y dinos lo que queremos saber." El chico sonrió con amabilidad fingida.

Sería una mentira decir que Shinji no se encontraba nervioso. A cada momento que pasaba el agarre del chico sobre su brazo se hacía más fuerte. Era posible que lo golpeara ya que lo había hecho en el pasado. Trataba de decir algo, pero no podía mover su boca. Vio con temor como el puño del chico comenzaba a tensarse en un puño, el cual sin duda tenía escrito su nombre.

Justo en ese momento, Hikari ingresó de nuevo en el salón para buscar algo de dinero en su mochila. Frunció el ceño al ver la escena desarrollándose ante ella. Tomó su abanico de papel y lo golpeó en un pupitre cercano.

"Déjalo ya, Misora-kun." Ordenó Hikari con firmeza.

Misora la miró de reojo con notoria burla. "¿Y qué va hacer, representante de clase?" Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, haciendo que los otros tres chicos que lo acompañaban dejaran de rodear a Shinji y comenzaran a avanzar hacia Hikari, quien se puso notoriamente nerviosa.

"Y-Yo... voy a..."

"¡Suficiente, Misora! Al menos de que quieras que le patee el trasero a tus amigos y a ti." Dijo Touji, crujiendo sus nudillos. No se hallaba muy lejos cuando empezó la conmoción y vino atraído por la misma.

Los secuaces de Misora temblaron notoriamente, después de todo, Touji era una cabeza más alto que ellos y algo más fornido. Misora, molesto, escupió en el piso. Soltó a Shinji e hizo un ademan para que sus lacayos lo siguieran fuera del salón.

Hikari se llevó una mano al pecho y suspiró aliviada. "Gracias, Suzuhara-kun." Sonrió, ligeramente sonrojada, haciendo que Touji se sonrojara también.

"No es nada, odio cuando Misora se comporta como un imbécil." Touji logró desvanecer su sonrojo pensando en el desprecio que tenía por Misora.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Ikari-kun?" Preguntó Hikari.

"Sí, estoy bien." Repuso Shinji.

"Me alegra. Soy Hikari Horaki, la representante de clase." Hikari se inclinó hacia Shinji.

"Es un gusto." Shinji imitó su gesto.

Touji estaba saliendo del aula cuando Hikari lo llamó.

"Suzuhara-kun, ¿te importaría llevar a Ikari-kun a la cafetería y pasar el día con él?, me preocupa que Misora-kun intente algo otra vez."

Touji suspiró con algo de irritación. Realmente no le apetecía pasar tiempo con el chico nuevo, pero no era bueno para la salud negarse a una petición de la representante de clases. "De acuerdo. Vamos, Ikari." Hizo un ademán para que Shinji lo siguiera.

Shinji y Touji salieron del aula, encontrándose con Kensuke, quien estaba esperando al deportista en el pasillo.

"Qué hay... Shinji, ¿cierto?" Cuestionó Kensuke.

"Sí, así es."

"Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Kensuke Aida."

"Y yo me llamo Touji Suzuhara, pero eso ya lo sabías." Terció Touji.

"¿Qué pasó ahí adentro?" Preguntó Kensuke.

"TSK. El tonto de Misora y sus lacayos se estaban metiendo con Shinji. La representante de clases trató de detenerlos, pero el tonto se sintió con poder al no haber nadie más en el aula. Los amenacé y se fueron con la cola entre las patas." Touji llevó sus manos a su nuca y empezó a caminar.

Ambos caminaron junto a él.

"¿Por qué te molestaban esos tipos, Shinji?"

"Querían que les hablara sobre la mujer que me trajo a la escuela." Repuso Shinji.

"No quiero parecer molesto, pero ya que hablas sobre el tema, ¿podrías decirnos que relación tienen?" Preguntó Kensuke, haciendo que los ojos de Touji brillaran.

Shinji suspiró. Ese par jamás iba a cambiar. Sonrió brevemente antes de decir: "Se trata de mi tutora. Es una amiga de la familia."

"Ya veo. ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Qué edad tiene? ..."

"¿Está soltera? ¿Cuáles son sus medidas?" Touji cortó a Kensuke repentinamente y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Shinji.

"B-Bueno..." Dijo nerviosamente Shinji.

"Vamos, Touji, no seas tan intenso o parecerás desesperado." Terció Kensuke.

"No soy yo el que suministra fotos de las chicas más atractivas de la escuela." Replicó Touji.

"Tan bien estás metido en eso." Acusó Kensuke.

"Yo solo me encargo de mantener a los idiotas como Misora lejos de ti, y a cambio tomo algunas de las ganancias."

"Normalmente cobras llevándote algunas fotos gratis, sobre todo de la..." Antes de que Kensuke pudiera completar su frase, Touji le cubrió la boca.

"Sigue con eso y meteré tu cabeza en un inodoro." Dijo Touji amenazadoramente, su cara se había puesto roja.

Una nostálgica sonrisa adornó la cara de Shinji y acto seguido rio un poco.

"¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?" Preguntó aún molesto Touji.

"Parece que ustedes dos se llevan bastante bien."

Kensuke logró zafarse del agarre de Touji durante ese pequeño momento de distracción. Se rascó el puente de la nariz mientras reía. "Tienes razón. Llevamos siendo amigos desde la primaria."

"Querrás decir que no te has separado de mí desde que te quité de encima a los bullies que te arrebataron tus lentes el primer día de clases."

"Y tú no has dejado de buscarme para que te asesore en historia." Repuso Kensuke.

Touji gruñó con molestia y no dijo nada más. Caminaron hasta llegar a la cafetería. Tomaron una bandeja y se formaron en la fila.

"No parece haber nada apetitoso." Dijo Shinji al ver los contenedores repletos de masas amorfas de distintos colores que emanaban una multitud de olores nauseabundos.

"Y que lo digas. Es preferible pasar hambre que comer esa bazofia." Dijo Touji, haciendo una mueca de repugnancia.

"No sean tan llorones. En la guerra todo es comida." Dijo Kensuke.

"Ja. Siempre dices que sales los fines de semana hacia el monte para acampar y que solo comes lo que te proporciona la tierra, pero la verdad es que tu madre te empaca el almuerzo."

Kensuke trató de tapar la boca de Touji para que no siguiera hablando, pero éste lo mantenía a distancia con su brazo.

"Oh mi niño, espera, olvidaste tu almuerzo. Corté las salchichas en forma de pulpo como a ti te gustan." Touji imitó pésimamente la voz de una mujer.

Kensuke forcejeaba para tratar de callar a Touji, pero el deportista no tenía problemas para contenerlo.

Un profesor que pasaba por ahí les llamó la atención por estar haciendo demasiado ruido. Touji y Kensuke se separaron y aguardaron en silencio su turno. Cada paso que daban estaban más cerca de condenar a su paladar a una terrible experiencia.

"¿Qué es lo menos nauseabundo que hay para comer?" Preguntó Shinji en un susurro.

"El puré de papas es decente por lo menos, aunque suele acabarse con rapidez. La ensalada está bien pero no sacia el apetito. Las bolas de arroz son buenas... si te tocan algunas que no estén rancias." Respondió Kensuke.

"Que ni se te ocurra pedir el especial de carne." Terció Touji.

"¿Por qué no?"

Justo en ese momento, un chico de primer año pasó a su lado con una bandeja llena con el mencionado especial de carne. Aquella masa rojiza era desagradable por donde se le mirara. Tenía trozos de carne mal molidos que aún conservaban parte de su forma. Incluso jurarían que vieron un ojo entre todo ese montón de desperdicios.

"Por eso."

Shinji batalló para mantener su desayuno dentro de su estómago; suerte que tenía práctica o de lo contrario tendrían que llamar al conserje.

Llegaron al frente de la fila y tomaron su comida. Tuvieron la suerte de ser los últimos en obtener una ración de puré de papas, eso bastaría por el resto del día.

"Vayamos a comer a otro lado. No soporto el olor de este lugar." Dijo Touji.

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo. Fueron hasta el lugar donde Touji y Kensuke solían comer, la azotea de la escuela. Tomaron asiento en un lugar lejos de la luz del sol y empezaron a comer.

"Díganme, ¿qué era eso del robot gigante del que estaban hablando antes?" Preguntó Shinji al no haber otro tema de conversación del que pudiera hablar, ya que sería muy raro que supiera cuáles eran sus gustos si ni siquiera habían hablado de ello.

"¡Fue impresionante!" Exclamó Kensuke.

"Oh no, aquí va de nuevo." Touji negó con la cabeza.

"El sábado por la tarde, unas horas después de que se le ordenara a toda la población ir directo a los refugios, una criatura de más de cincuenta metros salió de la nada y comenzó a destruir le ciudad; parecía una película de kaijūs. Había rayos de energía y explosiones por doquier. Todo parecía perdido, pero de las profundidades del GeoFront salió un robot gigante de color morado, un poco más pequeño que el monstruo. Los colosales entes se miraron por algunos segundos, luego el monstruo atacó lanzando el rayo de energía más grande de todos. El robot lo esquivó saltando y luego cargó contra él. No pude ver nada más por culpa de los edificios, pero luego de un rato el robot se puso de pie y regresó por donde vino. El monstruo no volvió a levantarse."

Kensuke había representado lo acontecido, haciendo efectos de sonido y todo lo demás. Tuvo que detenerse por un momento para recobrar el aliento.

"No le preguntes sobre ese tema otra vez o de nada que tenga que ver con armas o militares. Se vuelve bastante molesto." Touji le susurró a Shinji.

"Oye, Touji, ahora que lo recuerdo, tu departamento está en esa área, ¿pudiste ver algo?" Preguntó Kensuke, invadiendo el espacio personal de Touji.

El deportista suspiró. El fanático militar se volvía un verdadero dolor en el trasero cuando alguien se negaba a responder una de sus preguntas.

"La cerradura del departamento eligió el mejor día para fallar. Nos quedamos atrapados dentro. Todos estaban muy desesperados por huir como para detenerse a ayudarnos. Esperábamos que tarde o temprano bajaran el edificio, pero no pasó. Nos quedamos en la sala esperando que todo terminara. Sakura sintió curiosidad por ver que pasaba. Fingió ir al baño para salir al balcón. Luego de escuchar un estruendo cercano fui a buscarla. Ella entró corriendo y me abrazó. Me dijo que el monstruo casi la aplastó. Salí para verlo y vi al robot morado caminando hacia una especie de elevador gigante. A los pies del edificio se hallaba tendido el monstruo. Sakura salió y me dijo que el robot la había salvado."

"¿Qué fue del cuerpo del monstruo?" Preguntó Kensuke. Había estado tomando nota de todo lo que Touji dijo.

"No lo sé. Unas horas después unos tipos vestidos de traje nos desalojaron del departamento y nos ordenaron reubicarnos en otro situado a las afueras de la ciudad. Al menos esos cabrones tuvieron la decencia de pagarnos la mudanza y el alquiler por un año. Seguramente desalojaron a todos los que vivían en el edificio."

"Quizás a todos los que vivían a las áreas aledañas." Agregó Kensuke mientras se frotaba la barbilla. "Seguro tienen planeado hacer algo con sus restos."

"_Como no tienes una idea." _Pensó Shinji.

"Bueno, las cosas no son tan malas. Nuestro nuevo departamento se encuentra cerca de un campo de béisbol." Dijo Touji despreocupadamente.

"Me pregunto qué mas habrá en el GeoFront." Dijo Kensuke.

"Deja eso de una vez. Hablemos de cosas más normales. Seguro a Shinji le está aburriendo tu paranoia."

Kensuke suspiró abatido. ¿Acaso llegaría el día en el que encontraría alguien que compartiera aunque sea alguna de sus aficiones?.

"¿Por qué no le muestras algo de tu material?" Dijo Touji, sus ojos brillando con picardía.

Kensuke dejó de estar depresivo al oír esas palabras. Se ajustó las gafas y buscó algo en sus bolsillos. "Considéralo como un favor al ser alguien nuevo en la clase." El fanático militar dispuso una serie de fotos en el suelo. En cada foto se veía a una chica distinta. No había nada extraordinario en las fotos, las chicas simplemente se hallaban de pie o sentadas en el momento en el que Kensuke sacó la foto, sin que ellas lo supieran, desde luego.

Shinji no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco pese a que las fotos no fueran para nada subidas de tono.

Parecía que Kensuke era un acosador en potencia o paparazzi en el mejor de los casos, aunque en realidad no había mucha diferencia entre uno y otro.

"Si quieres material más... explícito, te costará. Acepto efectivo, mangas, comics y figuras de acción en buen estado."

"Lo... pensaré. G-Gracias." Replicó Shinji.

"Tienes que mejorar tu mercadotecnia." Tercio Touji. Puso su codo sobre el hombro del castaño. "Shinji parece el tipo de persona que desea conocer a las chicas antes de llegar hasta esa parte. Háblale un poco acerca de ellas."

"Bien, pero solo de una. Mantengo mi política acerca de las muestras gratis." Kensuke se cruzó de brazos por algunos segundos.

Shinji cerró los ojos y apuntó una foto al azar. "Ella." Al abrir los ojos vio con sorpresa que había señalado la foto de Rei.

"¿Rei? ¿En serio?" Cuestionó Touji con incredulidad.

"Déjalo, hombre. Es su primer día en la escuela y no sabe nada de ella." Replicó Kensuke.

"_La conozco más de de lo que crees."_

"Como sea. Prosigue."

"El nombre de esta chica es Rei Ayanami. Sin duda es una de las chicas más bonitas de toda la escuela, sin embargo, también es una de las más raras. A penas habla y se la pasa mirando por la ventana. Prácticamente solo conocemos su nombre. Ni la representante de clases ha logrado hablar con ella sobre algo que no esté relacionado con la escuela. Es lo que llamarías un bicho raro. Pese a eso, está a pocos peldaños de encabezar el almanaque de las chicas más candentes de la escuela." Dijo Kensuke.

Mientras Kensuke decía eso, Shinji jadeó con sorpresa e hizo una expresión complicada. Touji iba a preguntarle qué le pasaba hasta que siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que él.

"¿Qué les ocurre? ¿Dije algo raro?" Kensuke se hallaba confundido ante su actitud.

Touji logró reincorporarse parcialmente y señalar con su mano.

Kensuke se giró y vio con una mezcla de sorpresa, miedo y vergüenza que Rei se encontraba parada detrás suyo a tan solo unos pocos pasos. A a juzgar por el momento en el que ambos comenzaron a actuar extraño, Rei había llegado justo a tiempo para escuchar gran parte de lo que dijo.

Ni corto ni perezoso, Kensuke se apresuró a guardar las fotos que había colocado en el suelo. "E-Esto no es lo que parece, Ayanami. Y-Yo solo estaba..." Kensuke se congeló bajo la mirada carente de toda emoción que Rei le estaba dirigiendo. Era imposible decir si detrás de sus ojos carmesí había una ardiente furia o una gélida indiferencia.

Rei pasó a su lado sin darle la menor importancia, aunque en realidad no entendía a qué se refería. Paró hasta estar frente a Shinji. El rojo sin vida de los ojos de Rei se encontró el azul oscuro lleno de nostalgia y felicidad de los ojos de Shinji. La chica de pelo azul no pronunció una sola palabra. Fue el sonido de la campana el que rompió el silencio.

Touji vio esto como una oportunidad perfecta para librarse de esta situación.

"¡Ay!, mira la hora. Hay que volver al aula antes de que la representante de clase nos mate." Touji tomó a sus dos compañeros del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlos hacia las escaleras.

"Hay una emergencia. NERV nos necesita ahora." Rei le susurró a Shinji mientras pasaba a su lado sin que los demás lo notaran.

Shinji se estremeció. La vez pasada le tomó a Shamshel tres semanas para aparecer, ahora ni siquiera les dio tres días. Definitivamente eso era una señal de que su viaje en el tiempo había alterado las cosas.

Solían pasar unos cinco minutos después de que los Pilotos de EVA fueran llamados para que las alarmas comenzaran a sonar en la ciudad. No podía perder un solo segundo, pero si se iba ahora sin duda levantaría sospechas, más todavía teniendo en cuenta la repentina aparición de Rei, quien resaltaba mucho entre la multitud. No le tomaría mucho tiempo a Kensuke para unir los puntos. Necesitaba pensar en algo. Vio a lo lejos en el pasillo unos baños, lo que le dio una idea.

"¡Demonios!, me sentó mal la comida." Shinji se apretó el estómago.

"Sopórtalo un rato, Shinji. Cuando lleguemos a clase podrás pedirle permiso al profesor para que te deje salir." Dijo Touji.

"¡Necesito ir al baño ahora!" Shinji se soltó del agarre de Touji y entró al baño justo cuando pasaban a su lado.

"¡Llegaremos tarde!" Replicó Touji.

"Déjalo. El profesor y la representante de clases serán indulgentes con él al ser su primer día." Dijo Kensuke.

"Pero no conmigo. Se supone que yo le estaba mostrando la escuela o algo así."

"Sabes que va para rato el malestar estomacal que causa la comida de la cafetería. No querrás que nuestro nuevo amigo tenga un vergonzoso accidente, ¿o si?"

Touji gruñó con molestia. Finalmente asumió su destino como un hombre.

Shinji se quedó tras la puerta del baño. Cuando fue incapaz de oír sus pasos salió. Fortuitamente Rei iba corriendo en su dirección.

"Sígueme." Dijo Rei mientras corría.

Shinji fue tras ella sin hacer preguntas. Bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar al estacionamiento de los maestros, lugar donde la Sección Dos tenía apostado permanentemente un vehículo para este tipo de eventualidades. Ambos subieron y un agente los llevó hasta el GeoFront a toda velocidad, aunque iba tranquilamente si se lo comparaba con Misato.

Touji y Kensuke lograron llegar al aula con tan solo unos segundos de ventaja con respecto al profesor.

Al notar su presencia, Hikari frunció el ceño. "Suzuhara, ¿en dónde está Ikari-kun?"

Touji se estremeció. La falta de honorífico al mencionar su nombre indicaba que la Tirana con Coletas estaba verdaderamente enojada. "Sintió algo de malestar estomacal mientras regresábamos así que se quedó en el baño."

La mirada de Hikari decía claramente que desconfiaba de las palabras de Touji.

"Es verdad, representante de clase. Yo estaba con ellos." Dijo Kensuke, tratando de salvar a su amigo.

Hikari no estaba convencida, después de todo, ellos eran un par bastante problemático. "Les creeré esta vez, pero cuando vea a Ikari-kun le preguntaré si es verdad lo que dicen." La castaña sentenció para luego enfocarse en la pizarra.

Touji limpió el sudor que bajaba por su frente con el dorso de su sudadera. "Estuvo cerca." Susurró.

"Y que lo digas." Repuso Kensuke susurrando también. "¿Crees que Ayanami nos delate?"

Touji se estremeció hasta la médula. "Espero que no lo haga. La Dictadora con Coletas te mataría si se entera."

"¡¿A mí?! ¡Tú estás tan implicado en esto como yo! Además, tú tienes todas las fotos que le tomado." Kensuke gritó en voz baja.

"¡Cállate, idiota!"

"Si uno se hunde el otro también." Kensuke se cruzó de brazos.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo." Touji cedió finalmente.

Ambos fingieron prestar atención a la clase antes de que Hikari notara que estaban hablando entre ellos.

Al cabo de unos momentos notaron que Rei no había regresado al salón, algo muy raro ya que solía ser tan puntual como un reloj Suizo, cuando no salía misteriosamente herida.

—¿Qué crees que esté haciendo Ayanami? — Le preguntó Kensuke a Touji por medio de un chat privado.

—Ni idea. Tal vez esté fuera del baño esperando a que Shinji salga para increparlo.

—No creo que Ayanami hiciera algo como eso.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Esa chica es muy rara. Y si debería estar molesta con alguien debería ser contigo, ya que llegó justo cuando estabas diciendo todas esas cosas sobre ella.

—Eres un... — Kensuke no pudo terminar de escribir cuando las sirenas empezaron a sonar.

*Se ha declarado un estado de emergencia. Que todo mundo evacue a los refugios en este preciso momento.* Anunció una voz automatizada con una calma que contrastaba mucho con el pandemónium que acababa de desatar.

"¡Todos salgan ordenadamente! Ya conocen las rutas de evacuación." Hikari se puso al frente de la clase y comenzó a dirigir la evacuación.

Todos siguieron sin chistar las instrucciones de Hikari.

"¡Genial! Habrá otra pelea." Dijo Kensuke.

"Si, si. Lo que digas." Touji empujó a Kensuke, quien pretendía salir de la fila para dirigirse hacia la azotea y ver si podía divisar algo desde ahí.

Unos momentos antes. Los pilotos llegaron a la entrada hacia el GeoFront justo cuando las sirenas comenzaron a sonar. Al ser personal prioritario en esta clase de situaciones pudieron saltarse los controles y tomar el elevador exprés.

Mientra se encontraban ahí, Rei recibió una llamada.

"De acuerdo. Es para ti, Ikari-kun." Rei le entregó su teléfono a Shinji.

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó Shinji.

*Soy yo, Misato. Escucha, otro Ángel ha sido detectado. Se está acercando a gran velocidad hacia Tokyo-3 mientras hablamos. Los preparativos para desplegar a la Unidad 01 han sido iniciados, pero aun así tendrás que recibir al enemigo cuando esté prácticamente sobre nosotros. Estarás solo, la Unidad de Rei aún no está lista para ser desplegada.*

"Entiendo. Me haré cargo."

*Buena suerte, Shinji-kun. Cuídate.*

"Lo haré." Shinji cortó la llamada y le devolvió el teléfono a Rei.

Tras descender algunos pisos más el agente que los escoltaba los dejó ya que no estaba autorizado a entrar en las jaulas para los EVA.

"Siento ser inútil." Dijo Rei de la nada.

Shinji la miró confundido por un momento hasta que logró encajar las piezas.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"En estos momentos soy inútil para NERV. No puedo pilotar, esa es mi única razón para existir."

Shinji no encontró palabras para decirle.

"Discúlpame. No debí haber hablado."

El castaño notó que Rei estaba apretando las manos con fuerza, tanta que los vendajes de su brazo herido comenzaron a teñirse con el rojo de su sangre.

El elevador llegó a su destino. "Apresúrate. Te necesitan ahí dentro."

Shinji salió del elevador y antes de que las puertas se cerraran dijo:

"Hay más razones para vivir."

Rei mantuvo un rostro ilegible todo el tiempo, pero al oír esas palabras su ceja derecha se arqueó un poco. La puerta se cerró finalmente y Shinji se apresuró hacia los vestidores.

Momentos antes. Misato se hallaba en el Centro de Comando. Justo acababa de guardar su celular cuando la primer linea de defensa estableció contacto visual con el Ángel. Se trataba de una criatura enorme de color morado y de aspecto vagamente artrópodo. Tiene una gran cabeza en forma de pala con dos ojos circulares sobre ella. Su cuerpo es cilíndrico y posee ocho patas segmentadas similares a las de un insecto.

"Ha aparecido el Cuarto Ángel justo ahora que el Comandante Ikari está ausente. Mucho antes de lo esperado." Dijo Misato con inusual seriedad.

"La última vez hubo una separación de 15 años entre la aparición de los Ángeles, esta vez les ha tomado menos de una semana." Comentó el Teniente Makoto Hyuga.

"Que persistentes y desconsiderados, son del tipo que las mujeres odian." Repuso Misato mientras analizaba a la criatura.

Poco después, el Ángel estuvo en el rango de tiro de las armas antiaéreas. Un aluvión de cohetes y munición calibre (127mm)/38 voló en contra del Ángel solo para estrellarse y explotar contra su Campo AT sin causarle ningún daño.

"Los disparos han sido inefectivos." Anunció El Teniente Shigeru Aoba.

"Solo desperdician impuestos. Con esas armas jamás le harán nada al Ángel." Dijo el Vice-Comandante Fuyutsuki desde lo alto del Centro de Comando.

"Cualquier segundo que ganemos es vital." Repuso Misato.

Kozo respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

"El Comité solicita que el Evangelion sea desplegado nuevamente." Informó el Teniente Hyuga quien acababa de atender el teléfono.

"Que molestos. Lo Hubiéramos hecho aunque no nos lo hubieran pedido explicitamente." Respondió Misato con fastidio.

En ese mismo momento. Todos los estudiantes del Instituto Marduk se encontraban en el refugio que tenían asignado. Si uno prestaba mucha atención, se podía escuchar el sonido de la artillería por sobre las voces de las personas que se encontraban ahí.

Touji se hallaba mirando la pared, completamente aburrido. Kensuke por su lado, estaba configurando su nuevo bebé. Una cámara de video modificada que podía captar las señales de televisión y reproducirlas en el display (visualizador o pantalla). Solo se transmitían mensajes de emergencia que pedían a las personas permanecer en los refugios hasta que se les indicara lo contrario.

"¡Que basura!, no están mostrando nada." Dijo Kensuke con desesperación.

"¿Qué clase de loco saldría afuera para filmar a un monstruo gigante que podría pisarlo sin querer?"

Los ojos de Kensuke se iluminaron, cosa que no fue pasada por alto por Touji.

"¡Ni siquiera los sugieras!"

"Touji, amigo, ¿tienes idea del dinero que la gente estaría dispuesta a pagar por un video inédito de una de las batallas del robot morado?"

El deportista pareció considerarlo por un instante, pero luego sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza.

"De ninguna manera."

"Las ganancias serán 25 para mí y 75 para ti."

Touji suspiró. _"Por qué le permito convencerme de estas cosas."_ "Bien te ayudaré."

Kensuke chilló de la emoción. "Gracias, Touji. Eres un verdadero amigo."

"Lo que sea."

"Ahora hay que pensar en cómo salir." Kensuke miró hacia todos lados buscando alguna forma de salir de la sala en la que se encontraban.

"Déjamelo a mí." Touji se puso en pie y se acercó a Hikari, quien tenía las llaves de la sala en la que se encontraban. "Oiga, representante de clases."

"¿Qué sucede, Suzuhara?"

Touji comenzó a pensar que esto era una pésima idea. Hikari seguía molesta con él, así que si llegaba a descubrir que salieron del refugio para filmar la pelea del robot gigante, definitivamente preferiría que uno de los dos colosos lo aplastara. "Kensuke y yo queremos ir al baño." El deportista trató de guardar las apariencias lo mejor que pudo.

Hikari estrechó sus ojos y luego suspiró. "Está bien, pero vayan rápido." Se puso en pie y fue a abrirles la puerta.

"Gracias. Estaremos de regreso pronto." Dijo Touji antes de salir junto a Kensuke.

"Gran trabajo." Elogió Kensuke.

"Solo cállate y terminemos con esto de una vez antes de que me arrepienta."

"Bien, pero primero vayamos al baño, en verdad necesito ir." Kensuke apretó las piernas.

"Eso, o no quieres mojar los pantalones como el Halloween pasado durante nuestra visita a la casa del terror que montaron los de tercer grado." Dijo Touji con burla.

Kensuke frunció el ceño y se limitó a ir hacia el baño para hacer sus necesidades. Touji lo siguió ya que él también sintió el llamado de la naturaleza.

Tras concluir, fueron hasta una de las salidas de emergencia del refugio y lograron forzar la puerta para poder salir. Terminaron en una colina a algunos kilómetros de la ciudad. Tuvieron la suerte de hallar unas escaleras que llevaban hasta un templo localizado en lo alto de la colina.

Llegaron a tiempo para ver como la Unidad 01 era desplegada.

"Genial," Dijeron ambos al ver como la Unidad 01 salía de un elevador que había reemplazado a uno de los rascacielos del centro de la ciudad.

Luego vieron a Shamshel erguirse y desplegar unos látigos de energía de color rosa. El Ángel era alrededor de un 50% más alto que la Unidad 01, el doble si se tomaba en cuenta la porción de su cuerpo sobre la que se apoyaba.

Shinji sintió el repentino golpe de la desaceleración cuando el EVA alcanzó la superficie.

*Shinji-kun, el enemigo está justo detrás del elevador.*

"Recibido." Respondió Shinji antes de que la compuerta frente a él cayera. Tomó el Rifle Paleta que enviaron junto con su EVA. Dio un par de pasos hacia afuera y giró sobre sus talones para encarar al enemigo. Usó el elevador como parapeto y disparó ráfagas cortas y controladas contra el Ángel. Su antiguo yo disparó todo el cargador sin mayor miramiento, generando una cortina de humo que casi hace que lo decapiten al no poder ver los látigos de energía de Shamshel.

El ataque de la Unidad 01 fue parcialmente exitoso. Había conseguido mantener el fuego en una área reducida del cuerpo del Ángel lo que consiguió debilitar su Campo AT por cortos intervalos, permitiendo que fragmentos de la munición perforadora de 120mm impactaran el cuerpo del enemigo, haciéndolo sangrar un poco. Sin embargo, Shamshel estaba lejos de ser derrotado.

Los látigos de energía de Shamshel se movieron a una velocidad de vértigo y cortaron en trozos el elevador que Shinji estaba usando como cobertura.

Shinji logró tirar de los controles para hacer que el EVA se agachara a tiempo para no ser decapitado, además de evitar que su arma fuera cortada a la mitad como la vez pasada.

"Esto no es bueno. Capitana Katsuragi, según los cálculos de MAGI, los látigos de energía del Ángel podrían cortar el blindaje del EVA como si fuera mantequilla. Un golpe y Shinji estará acabado." Dijo el Teniente Hyuga.

"No puede ser." Dijo Misato con preocupación.

"Tranquila." Ritsuko puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga. "Su sincronización aún no ha alcanzado un rango demasiado peligroso. Lo máximo que le puede pasar es desmayarse por el dolor."

"Suponiendo que el golpe no lo corte a él." Dijo Misato con frialdad.

Ritsuko apartó su mano y quedó sorprendida de no haber considerado esa posibilidad.

Shinji comenzó a recular mientras seguía disparando contra el Ángel. Era posible que el Rifle Paleta atravesara su Campo AT; todo lo que necesitaba era que dos o tres balas golpearan de lleno en su núcleo para que éste estallara. No quería recurrir al combate físico ya que con una sincronización tan alta de verdad sentiría el daño.

Shamshel avanzó hacia adelante, moviendo sus látigos de aquí para allá, cortando todo lo que tenía la mala suerte de estar en su camino.

Shinji siguió disparando hasta que el contador de munición cayó a 0. _"¡Maldición!"_ Pensó Shinji.

En el breve instante en que Shinji volteó para ver el contador de munición, el cual se proyectaba en su HUD, Shamshel cerró la distancia entre ambos y lanzó un par de cortes.

De manera inconsciente, Shinji levantó el Campo AT de la Unidad 01 y usó el rifle para bloquear el ataque, lo que mitigó el daño. Su arma fue cortada y los látigos rozaron el blindaje pectoral del EVA, provocando que Shinji sintiera dos marcas calientes en el pecho. Tuvo suerte de que no llegara hasta la carne o estaría acabado.

*¡Shinji-kun, retrocede.!* Ordenó Misato desde el intercomunicador, su tono era preocupado.

El castaño no lo pensó dos veces antes de empezar a correr. Durante la huida, Shamshel cortó el cable umbilical de la Unidad 01. La cuenta atrás de 5 minutos fue proyectada en el HUD de Shinji en un alarmante tono rojo.

"¡Capitana, la Unidad 01 ha perdido el cable umbilical!" Anunció El Teniente Aoba.

"¡Mierda!" Misato golpeó con ira el barandal frente a ella. "¡Preparen otro y quiero que esté listo para ayer!"

Mientras Shinji escapaba, giró la cabeza del EVA en la dirección de la colina en la que aterrizó cuando Shamshel lo lanzó por los aires. Aumentó el zoom al máximo y vio que ahí se encontraban Touji y Kensuke. "Debo llevar la pelea lejos de ellos."

Su momentánea distracción le costó caro. Shamshel lo sujetó por el tobillo.

"¡AH!" Gritó Shinji al sentir como su tobillo era prácticamente quemado hasta el hueso. Luego se sintió como una muñeca de trapo al ser zarandeado y posteriormente lanzado contra la colina en la que se encontraban sus amigos. "¡Mierda!" Maldijo al ver la montaña acercándose a través del visor. La vez pasada tuvo la suerte de que Touji y Kensuke quedaran justo entre los dedos de la Unidad 01 cuando cayó. Ahora tendría que maniobrar en el aire y rezar para no aplastar a sus amigos por error.

El EVA se estrelló con gran fuerza contra la colina, arrancando árboles y dejando una marca en la tierra que no se borraría pronto. La Unidad 01 cayó de espalda. Shinji sintió un gran dolor, pero aún seguía en pie de lucha. Buscó frenéticamente a sus amigos, y sintió mido al no verlos. _"¡No!"_ Pensó al no verlos por ningún lado. Las lágrimas estaban por salir de sus ojos cuando sintió el más leve de los roces en la palma de su mano derecha. Con mucho cuidado levantó dicha mano para revelar a Touji y Kensuke, quienes se hallaban paralizados del miedo. Posiblemente solo hubo unos 30cm entre ellos y la palma del EVA. Shinji suspiró aliviado, pero su tranquilidad fue efímera.

Shamshel no perdió tiempo y avanzó hacia él. Se posicionó frente a la Unidad 01 y lanzó sus látigos hacia adelante con la intención de perforar su pecho.

Sin la posibilidad de levantar un Campo AT ya que la batería de reserva se acabaría en un instante, Shinji no tuvo más opción que atajar los látigos con sus manos.

"¡AH!" Volvió a gritar con aún más fuerza mientras sentía como sus palmas eran quemadas.

"¡Capitana Katsuragi, hay dos civiles cerca de la Unidad 01!" Grito el Teniente Hyuga.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Déjame ver eso!" Ordenó Misato.

Makoto tecleó y el instante en el que Kensuke y Touji fueron vistos por Shinji fue proyectado en el monitor principal.

"¿Qué hacen esos dos ahí?" Preguntó Ritsuko.

"El reconocimiento facial los ha identificado como dos estudiantes del Instituto Marduk. De hecho, son compañeros de clase de Shinji-kun." Anunció La Teniente Maya Ibuki, quien proyectó la información de ambos en el monitor principal.

"Conecta los parlantes externos de la Unidad 01." Ordenó Misato.

Makoto asintió y empezó a teclear. "Todo listo."

*Ustedes dos, regresen al refugio ahora mismo* Dijo Misato desde los altoparlantes de la Unidad 01.

Kensuke miró colina abajo y vio con horror como la Unidad 01 había aplastado la salida de emergencia accidentalmente con su piel.

"N-No podemos. El robot aplastó la salida de emergencia." Kensuke gritó.

A través de las cámaras montadas en cada uno de los corredores de todos los complejos de refugios, el personal de NERV se dio cuenta de que su historia era verídica.

"Shinji no puede pelear con ellos ahí fuera." Misato mordió con fuerza su labio inferior. "Shinji-kun manten el EVA en posición y expulsa parcialmente el Entry Plug para que ellos puedan subir."

*¡Ah!... D-De acuerdo.*

"¡Espere, Capitana Katsuragi, civiles sin afiliación a NERV no pueden estar en el Entry Plug.! Exclamó Ritsuko.

"Los autorizo ahora mismo para que puedan hacerlo." Respondió Misato con indiferencia.

"Está sobrepasando su autoridad."

Misato ignoró su perorata.

"El EVA tiene menos de tres minutos de energía." Anunció Maya.

Misato regresó su vista al frente.

Kensuke y Touji estaban congelados de miedo al ver tan de cerca a aquellos dos entes gigantes que trataban de matarse el uno al otro.

"¿Por qué no está peleando?" Preguntó Touji, casi podía sentir como su corazón subía hasta su garganta.

"Es porque estamos aquí. No puede pelear con nosotros aquí por miedo a lastimarnos."

"¡Maldición! Te dije que esta era una mala idea." Dijo Touji mientras derramaba lágrimas.

"Debí haberte hecho caso." Dijo Touji, llorando también.

De pronto vieron que una especie de cápsula se desatornillaba desde la columna del EVA 01. Una compuerta se abrió y de ella se asomó la cabeza de Shinji.

"¿Quieren que los lleve?"

Las mandíbulas de ambos cayeron al suelo al ver que Shinji era quien pilotaba el robot.

*¡No se queden mirando, entren!* Exclamó Misato

Touji y Kensuke lograron hacer su sorpresa a un lado para hacer lo que se les pidió.

El interior del Entry Plug estaba oscuro y parcialmente drenado del LCL.

"¿Por qué hay agua aquí dentro?" Preguntó Touji.

Luego sintieron con horror como el agua subía hasta cubrirlos por completo.

"¡Mi cámara! Exclamó Kensuke."

*Cálmense ustedes dos. Este líquido se puede respirar como si fuera aire, además es dieléctrico por lo que no daña los dispositivos electrónicos.* Dijo Misato desde el intercomunicador.

Las pantallas se encendieron de nuevo y ambos pudieron ver cómo Shinji peleaba contra el Ángel.

"La sincronización del piloto está oscilando entre 30 y 40%." Anunció Maya.

"Sigue siendo un valor aceptable. ¿Cuánta energía le queda al EVA?" Preguntó Misato.

"Menos de dos minutos." Respondió Makoto.

"¡Esto es una locura!, su sincronización casi ha caido a 50% de lo normal; no podrá pelear así." Dijo Ritsuko.

"Te aseguro que acabará con el Ángel..." _"eso espero."_

Contrario a lo que Ritsuko pensaba, la baja en la sincronización de Shinji fue una gran ayuda. Ya no sentía tanto dolor en sus manos, de esa forma podría hacer algo bastante... osado.

*Shinji, al noroeste hay una lanzadera por la que podrás bajar.*

"No creo que el Ángel me lo vaya a permitir, además, me lastimó el tobillo cuando me sujetó para lanzarme. Terminaré con esto de una vez." Shinji apretó con fuerza los controles del EVA. La Unidad 01 tiró de los látigos de Shamshel, lo que lo hizo caer hacia adelante al no estar preparado para tal movimiento. El EVA hundió su pie herido en el pecho de Shamshel para obtener un punto de apoyo. Shinji gruñó por el dolor en sus manos y en su tobillo pero no aflojó ni un poco. Con un rápido tirón le arrancó ambos látigos. Shinji entonces pateó al Ángel para ganar distancia. Shinji puso de pie a la Unidad 01, blandiendo ahora los látigos de Shamshel. Los brazos del Eva se movieron en direcciones opuestas y con ellas los látigos hicieron un corte de media luna, cortando así un trozo del núcleo de Shamshel, el cual empezó a brillar de una manera amenazante.

"Esto no es bueno." Seguido del pensamiento de Shinji, Shamshel estalló, convirtiéndose en una cruz hecha de luz. Su base tenía varias decenas de metros de diámetro y quizás un par de centenas de alto.

Shinji instintivamente levantó un Campo AT con la poca energía que le restaba al EVA. Aunque eso mitigó en gran manera el daño, no evitó que saliera volando una vez más.

La Unidad 01 se estrelló en un campo de cultivo que afortunadamente estaba sin sembrar. El Entry Plug estaba totalmente a oscuras al haberse agotado la energía. Todos sus ocupantes estaban desorientados pero vivos, aunque Shinji se encontraba al límite.

"Va a doler mañana." Fue lo último que Shinji dijo antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

**Nota del autor:** Otro capítulo de 10,000 palabras, estoy en racha. Tal ves la pelea se apegó más de lo que me hubiera gustado al canon, así como el tiempo en el que Touji y Kensuke se dan cuenta de que Shinji es un Piloto de EVA. Originalmente pensé en que Kensuke fuera lentamente atando los cabos hasta caer en cuenta de que Rei y Shinji son pilotos, consiguiéndolo días antes de que todos partieran al encuentro con Asuka. Pero quería empezar a trabajar con su relación con Shinji lo antes posible. Espero que no esté siendo muy cansino de leer para ustedes, ya que a penas las cosas están cambiando con respecto al canon. Espero que los próximos capítulos se alejen del mismo lo suficiente para ser diferentes pero no demasiado para que sea clara su influencia. Espero que nos leamos pronto. ¡Hasta luego!


	5. Capítulo 4: Amistad

Antes de empezar, quisiera agradecer a todos los que dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior. Como siempre, las respuestas a sus preguntas y mis agradecimientos hacia cada uno de ustedes están abajo.

Si tienen algún comentario que hacer con respecto a este fanfiction, son más que bienvenidos a hacerlo. De hecho, eso me motiva mucho. Ver que existen personas que se interesan en lo que escribo es fabuloso; realmente anima a seguir adelante. Así que ya lo saben, dejen reviews para apoyar esta humilde historia hecha por un fan.

* * *

**_Reviews_**

**Nonameasushin****:** fue increible, capitulo largo que se hace corto al leerse, la historia de verdad me mantiene entretenido a pesar de que este capitulo no difiera mucho del anime

—_Gracias por tus halagos. Respecto a lo otro, la historia irá cambiando gradualmente, ya que quiero que se sienta una evolución orgánica en los personajes y no una forzada._

**RyuKuroCarmesi: **Me encanta la forma que dirije la historia, el trasfondo de los personajes y la manera tan fluida en que la llevas no es tan lenta pero tan rápida, me encanta

—_Me alegra escucharlo, y me gustaría que siga siendo así hasta que la historia culmine._

**Sajonia-Weimar:**Espero que puedas actualizarlo pronto... el Fic promete mucho y se requiere una continuación.

—_Actualizaré siempre que tenga algo de tiempo libre. Me alegra que veas potencial en mi fic; me esforzaré porque así sea._

* * *

**Formas de comunicación:**

"Diálogos."

"Pensamientos."

*Comunicación vía telefónica, radio, videollamada, o altoparlantes.*

—Comunicación vía mensaje de texto—

* * *

_**— Capítulo 4: Amistad —**_

Tras que la sacudida causada por la explosión de Shamshel se detuviera, Misato comenzó a ladrar órdenes.

"¡Reporte!"

Makoto se ajustó las gafas y empezó a operar su terminal. "Los sensores no detectan el patrón azul por ningún lado."

"Tampoco tenemos contacto visual con el enemigo." Añadió Aoba.

"¿Cuál es el estado del piloto?" Preguntó Misato con ansiedad.

"Perdió la consciencia pero sus signos vitales son normales; está fuera de peligro." Respondió Maya.

Misato suspiró con alivio. "¿Dónde está la Unidad 01?"

"La explosión la lanzó en dirección de unos campos de cultivo en las afueras de la ciudad. Ya he solicitado que el equipo de recuperación se movilice hacia su posición." Repuso Aoba.

"Muy bien. Iré con ellos personalmente para asegurarme de que el piloto se encuentre bien. Te quedas a cargo, Ritsuko." Misato estaba corriendo hacia el elevador hasta que escuchó la orden que dio su vieja amiga.

"Que agentes de la Sección Dos vayan al sitio del choque y arresten inmediatamente a ese par de chicos." Dijo Ritsuko con una voz inusualmente fría.

"¡¿Qué te ocurre?!" Exclamó Misato.

"Procedimiento estándar. No se puede permitir que nadie externo a NERV obtenga ninguna clase de detalle sobre los EVA." Replicó Ritsuko.

"¡Eso es una...!"

"Los chicos están a salvo." Le interrumpió Ritsuko. "Sin embargo, esto no puede pasarse por alto."

Misato gruñó con molestia. Decidió no decir más ya que había puesto en riesgo su rango de capitana lo suficiente por ese día. Siguió su avance y por primera vez supo cómo llegar hasta su destino sin dar vueltas innecesarias; tal vez por fin había aprendido a moverse en el Dogma Central, o quizá solo se trataba de un momento de lucidez extrema desencadenado por la preocupación que estaba sintiendo en ese instante.

En ese mismo momento, en el Entry Plug. Touji y Kensuke habían quedado aturdidos por el impacto, pero lograron permanecer conscientes.

"¡Ay! Mi cabeza. ¿Qué rayos pasó?" Preguntó Touji.

"Creo que fuimos lanzados cuando esa cosa explotó." Repuso Kensuke mientras se sobaba la cabeza. "¡Oye, ¿qué pasó con Shinji?!"

"No lo sé." Touji trató de encontrar con su mano algún interruptor que encendiera las luces, pero no encontró nada. "Mierda, no veo nada."

"Espera, creo que tengo una barra luminiscente en uno de mis bolsillos." Kensuke buscó en sus bolsillos hasta dar con dicho objeto. La dobló y comenzó a emitir una luz verdosa. "Shinji, ¿estás bien?" Kensuke sacudió el hombro de Shinji, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

"Vamos hombre, reacciona." Touji lo sacudió con aún más fuerza.

"¡Mierda!, no responde." Dijo Kensuke con algo de preocupación.

"¡Joder! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! Touji se revolvió frenéticamente el cabello. Estaba a nada de tener un ataque de pánico.

"¡Tranquilo soldado!" Kensuke le dio una bofetada al deportista.

"Eso duele. ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!" Touji se frotó la mejilla con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha formaba un puño.

"Entrar en pánico es lo último que necesitamos. Déjame ver si tiene pulso."

Touji agitó la cabeza para luego asentir con seriedad. Kensuke entonces puso sus dedos sobre el cuello de Shinji, corroborando que su pulso era fuerte y estable. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio.

"Se encuentra bien, solo perdió el conocimiento."

Touji suspiró con igual alivio que el de su compañero. "Eso es bueno."

Superada la conmoción, Kensuke comenzó a revisar al detalle el Entry Plug. No había mucho que ver en realidad, solo estaba el asiento y los dos mandos del EVA. El fanático militar trató de tirar de uno de ellos, pero Touji se lo impidió.

"¿Qué rayos crees que haces?"

"Solo tengo curiosidad, es todo."

"Mejor no toques nada. La voz de aquella mujer parecía muy molesta por nuestra presencia, ¿qué crees que nos hagan si dañamos al robot?"

Kensuke asintió. Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener a raya su curiosidad.

Pasaron varios minutos sin oír nada más que sus propias respiraciones, cosa que comenzaba a ponerlos tensos, sumada a la claustrofobia que provocaba estar en aque lugar; definitivamente los Entry Plug habían sido diseñados para una sola persona.

"¿Cuánto crees que pase para que vengan a rescatarnos?" Preguntó Touji para alejar su mente de la incomodidad.

"No lo sé, pero espero que sea pronto, el agua o lo que sea esto comienza a ponerse turbia." Repuso Kensuke.

"Espero que te hallas bañado está mañana."

"¿Yo? Tú eres el que va por la escuela con un chandal todo sudado." Replicó Kensuke.

"N-No es cierto." Dijo Touji algo sonrojado.

"Huelan esto, este es el olor de un verdadero hombre." Kensuke imitó la voz de Touji en venganza por haber imitado a la de su madre.

"Eres un tarado."

"Y tú uno mayor."

Los dos se cruzaron de brazos y se negaron a hablarse.

Misato hizo que uno de los helicópteros la transportara ya que había escombros bloqueando las calles. Desde el aire el EVA lucía relativamente bien, pero mirando más de cerca se podía apreciar dos quemaduras transversales en su pecho; el blindaje casi se había fundido por casi completo en esa área. Las manos y el tobillo derecho de la Unidad 01 presentaban los peores daños; el blindaje en esas zonas se derritió por completo, mostrando las partes orgánicas del EVA, las cuales presentaban horribles quemaduras.

"_Más le vale a Ritsuko no haber mentido con respecto a que Shinji-kun solo se desmayaría por el dolor."_ Misato a penas podía oír sus propios pensamientos por encima del ruido del rotor del helicóptero.

El helicóptero aterrizó cerca poco después. El equipo de recuperación ya se encontraba trabajando. Un camión cargado con varios generadores a disel había conectado un cable umbilical a la Unidad 01 para darle energía para que expulsara el Entry Plug. Acompañándolos se hallaban una docena de agentes de la Sección Dos, los cuales portaban rifles de asalto, listos para arrestar a Touji y Kensuke cuando el Entry Plug fuera expulsado.

"¿Por qué crees que Shinji nos halla mentido sobre ser el piloto de esta cosa?" Cuestionó Touji.

"Hasta hace unos días no sabíamos que el GeoFront albergaba más que una reserva de plantas y animales. Dudo mucho que tuviera permitido decirlo, después de todo, esto debe ser un proyecto ultrasecreto o algo por el estilo."

"Supongo que tienes razón, digo, quién se presentaría a sí mismo como piloto de un arma ultrasecreta ante una clase de secundaria."

Por alguna razón ambos sintieron un fuerte escalofrío recorrer su columna.

Tras algunos instantes sintieron una sacudida y luego el Entry Plug comenzó a moverse.

"¡Genial!, por fin saldremos de esta lata." Dijo Touji con entusiasmo.

El Entry Plug fue expulsado de la columna del EVA, el LCL drenado y la compuerta abierta. Touji y Kensuke asomaron la cabeza y el primer ruido del exterior que escucharon fue el de los seguros de las armas de los agentes de la Sección Dos.

"Salgan lentamente con las manos en alto, están bajo arresto." El agente que comandaba la operación dijo por medio de un megáfono. Una docena de agentes los tenía en la mira.

"¡¿Arrestados?!" Preguntaron al unísono los adolescentes.

"No se resistan o abriremos fuego." Repuso con firmeza el agente.

Ambos decidieron que les gustaba la cantidad de hoyos que tenían en el cuerpo, así que hicieron lo que se les ordenó en la forma que se les ordenó.

"_Estos tipos tienen el tacto de una bola de demolición."_ Pensó Misato mientras se acercaba al lugar donde los estaban esposando. Se acercó a ellos y dijo: "Hola muchachos. Estén tranquilos, no les ocurrirá nada, solo sigan las indicaciones que se les dé." Sonrió para tratar de tranquilizarlos.

"¡Un segundo!, tú eres la..."

"Hagan silencio." Uno de los agentes interrumpió a los adolescentes, quienes nuevamente hablaron al unísono. "Caminen." Un grupo de agentes los escoltó hasta una camioneta negra a la que los forzaron a subir.

Misato frunció el ceño. La mayor parte del tiempo la Sección Dos parecía ser un grupo de incompetentes que solo llenaba en nombre el apartado de seguridad en NERV, pero si lo querían podían ser unos hijos de puta bastante fríos y eficientes. Suspiró con resignación, no podría hacer nada por ellos. El único consuelo que tenía era que el Comandante Ikari no se encontraba en la base por el momento; con un poco de suerte sería Fuyutsuki el que tendría que lidiar con el asunto.

Un equipo de médicos se había apurado a sacar a Shinji una vez que Touji y Kensuke estuvieron fuera del Entry Plug. El castaño se hallaba ahora mismo sobre una camilla mientras era transportado hasta un helicóptero para su traslado inmediato al hospital. Misato corrió hasta estar a su lado.

"¿Cómo se encuentra?" Le preguntó a uno de los médicos.

"Sus signos vitales son estables, Capitana. Su vida no corre ningún peligro, pero será trasladado hasta el hospital para que se le haga un examen minucioso."

Misato dio un largo suspiro, el cual estuvo conteniendo desde que se dio la alarma. "Deseo ir con ustedes."

"Como ordene, Capitana." Shinji no requería de mayores cuidados así que uno de los miembros de la tripulación podría cederle sin problemas su lugar a Misato.

"Se lo agradezco." Misato subió al helicóptero junto con la demás tripulación y se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia el hospital de NERV, el cual era el mejor equipado en el mundo.

Justo después de llegar frente a uno de los accesos al GeoFront los agentes de la Sección Dos les vendaron los ojos a Kensuke y Touji, no se les permitía ver qué había más allá de aquellas puertas blindadas. Pero a pesar de ello se dieron cuenta de que estaban descendiendo mucho. Luego de lo que pareció ser una eternidad los agentes les quitaron las vendas. Los jóvenes se encontraban en lo que parecía ser una sala de descanso. Era un lugar bastante minimalista. Había un par de sillones entorno a una mesa para café, no muy lejos se hallaba una cafetera aunque no estaba siendo usada para tal fin, solo era usada para calentar el agua para el té que Fuyutsuki estaba preparando para sí mismo. El anciano se giró para verlos, les sonrió de manera condescendiente.

"Tomen asiento por favor." Dijo Fuyutsuki dándoles la espalda.

Los chicos tomaron asiento sin rechistar.

Fuyutsuki vertió el agua caliente en una taza para café hecha de porcelana blanca y comenzó a zambullir en ella repetidamente una bolsa de té de manzanilla. Prefería la preparación tradicional del té así como usar su elegante juego de tazas y tetera, pero estaba muy lejos de su oficina, para cuando llegara hasta aquí su té se habría enfriado, además, deseaba permanecer lejos de la oficina de Gendo tanto como pudiera. Una vez que consideró que el agua se había impregnado lo suficiente de sabor añadió un par de cucharadas de azúcar. Cuando su té estuvo listo fue a sentarse en el sillón frente a los jóvenes. Frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver a los gorilas preferidos de Gendo. Hizo una señal con la mano para indicarles que permanecieran a fuera mientras el hablaba con los chicos. Los hombres de traje solo le dieron un frío asentimiento antes de marcharse.

"¿Tienen idea de por qué están aquí?" Preguntó Fuyutsuki una vez que únicamente estuvieron ellos tres en la sala.

Ambos adolescentes no sabían que decir. Eran conscientes del problema en el que se meterían si alguien se daba cuenta de que salieron del refugio para ver la batalla, pero nunca esperaron ser arrestados y llevados a las profundidades de quién sabe donde para ser interrogados por un anciano; si tan solo supieran la suerte que tuvieron. Los chicos intercambiaron miradas para decidir quién de ellos hablaría, llegando al consenso de que sería Kensuke el que hablara.

"Por haber salido de los refugios para ver la batalla, Señor." Kensuke no sonó muy convencido de su respuesta.

"Ese es el menor de sus problemas."

"¡Por favor comprenda!, cómo íbamos a saber que justamente el robot gigante sería lanzado por esa cosa justo hacia donde estábamos nosotros." Aunque la voz de Fuyutsuki era tranquila y hasta cierto punto cálida, Touji no pudo evitar romperse como el más fragíl de los cristales.

"Cállate. Lo estás arruinando." Masculló Kensuke, sudor frío comenzaba a bajar por su espalda.

"Ustedes vieron bastantes cosas que no deberían haber visto."

Ambos tragaron saliva con dificultad. Vieron las suficientes películas para saber que esta era la parte en la que les diría que no podía permitir que permanecieran con vida. Ambos estaban por tirarse al suelo y rogar por sus vidas, pero las palabras de Fuyutsuki se les adelantaron.

"Esto será lo que va a pasar. A partir de ahora estarán bajo vigilancia las 24 horas del día; ustedes y sus familias. Cualquier intento por divulgar lo que vieron será severamente castigado." Fuyutsuki no tuvo que decir más para darles a entender lo que eso conllevaría.

Kensuke y Touji quedaron sorprendidos y muy aliviados. Habían pensado que sus vidas llegaron a un abrupto final, ni siquiera sabían cómo se sentía besar a una chica, no se hable de ir más allá.

"G-Gracias. Muchas gracias." Dijeron ambos con lágrimas en sus ojos, se inclinaron ante él para mostrar toda su gratitud.

"Sin embargo, tendrán que afrontar su justo castigo por abandonar los refugios sin autorización."

Ambos se estremecieron al escuchar eso, sobre todo el deportista. Sería demasiado tarde para pedirle que lo matara de un disparo a la cabeza.

Fuyutsuki entonces llamó de regreso a los matones de Gendo para que llevaran a los chicos fuera del GeoFront. _"Tomé la decisión correcta a elegir la metabilogía como carrera. Definitivamente no tengo la madera para ser policía, mucho menos detective."_ Fuyutsuki salió de aquella sala de descanso y se dirigió a dar un paseo mientras pensaba si fue demasiado laxo con los chicos; de haber estado presente Gendo lo más seguro es que hubieran salido con los pies por delante. Aunque él los halla dejado ir, era muy posible que Gendo lo reconsiderara una vez que se entere, de hecho, le sorprendería si no lo hiciera. Sería otro crimen a la lista de los muchos que ha cometido con el pasar de los años... no, a la lista de crímenes que ambos compartían, puesto que Fuyutsuki se había vuelto su cómplice al guardar silencio. _"Yui, ¿acaso nuestras acciones pueden ser perdonadas, o ya hemos condenado nuestras almas a un tormento eterno?_" Se preguntó mientras observaba la belleza natural que el GeoFront resguardaba en su interior, la única parte de su trabajo que no estaba manchada de sangre.

Horas más tarde, ese mismo día, Shinji se despertó en uno de los cuartos del hospital de NERV. Abrió lentamente sus ojos mientras su consciencia regresaba, pero tuvo que cerrarlos nuevamente; el inmaculado techo blanco y las luces un tanto fuertes que iluminaban el cuarto quemaban sus retinas. _"Un techo desagradablemente familiar."_ Pensó para luego tratar de frotar sus ojos, pero al intentar cerrar sus puños sintió un agudo dolor que lo hizo gruñir. Junto con el dolor vinieron los recuerdos de la batalla contra Shamshel. _"Parece que me patearon el trasero... otra vez."_ Rio con ironía, forzándose a sentarse en la cama. Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que por fin se aclaró su vista, entonces se inspeccionó a sí mismo. Las palmas de sus manos estaban vendadas y sentía un fuerte dolor en su tobillo derecho. _"Al menos estoy entero."_ Shinji suspiró con alivio, entonces procedió a oprimir el botón para llamar a una enfermera; seguramente ella le haría saber a Misato y a Ritsuko que había despertado.

No pasó más de un minuto para que ambas mujeres llegaran a su cuarto. Misato lucía muy aliviada al verlo, mientras que Ritsuko mantenía una expresión tranquila propia de una doctora.

"Dios mio, Shinji-kun, me alegro mucho de que estés bien." Misato se abalanzó hacia él para abrazarlo.

"Si no te detienes, eso podría cambiar muy pronto." Comentó Ritsuko.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Lo estás asfixiando."

Misato dirigió su atención hacia Shinji, quien se hallaba con la cabeza enterrada en sus pechos. "Oh, lo siento mucho." Soltó su abrazo de oso y se rascó nerviosamente la nuca.

"_Creo que vi el cielo."_ Pensó Shinji mientras luchaba para recobrar el aliento y mantener bajo control su cuerpo de adolescente sobre cargado de hormonas.

Misato estaba por decir algo, pero Ritsuko la interrumpió. "¿Cómo te encuentras, Shinji-kun?"

"B-Bien, o al menos eso creo. ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?" Aunque sabía la respuesta de antemano, Shinji preguntó de todos modos.

"Como te lo expliqué antes, el EVA es controlado vía una conexión neural de dos vías. Esto quiere decir que lo que sienta el EVA lo sentirás tú también, eso incluye el dolor, sin embargo, nunca nos imaginamos que las lesiones se trasmitirían también; solo teorizamos que en casos extremos los pilotos podrían llegar a sufrir dolores fantasma, nunca esperamos algo como eso."

"Debiste mencionárselo al menos." Terció Misato, su ceño estaba fruncido.

"Se lo dije durante el breve tiempo que tuve para enseñarle cómo pilotarlo. Y como ya dije, hasta ahora no sabíamos que eso podía pasar." Repuso Ritsuko, sin cambiar su cara estoica.

"¿No siempre dices que tomas en consideración todas las probabilidades?" Le espetó Misato.

"Lo hago. Pero para comprobar tal hipótesis es necesario la experimentación. ¿Estás diciendo que debí haber probado esto antes dañando intencionalmente a una de las Unidades Evangelion y consecuentemente a sus pilotos?" Replicó Ritsuko, haciendo que Misato se quedara callada y pusiera una expresión complicada.

"Bien. Te haré una revisión rápida y podrás irte a casa inmediatamente." Ritsuko se acercó a Shinji tras haber obtenido algunos instrumentos médicos de una gaveta cercana.

"¿Qué tan mal estoy?" Preguntó Shinji.

"Estás relativamente bien. Sufriste quemaduras de primer grado en tus palmas y en tu tobillo derecho, además de un esguince en el mismo. Mantén las quemaduras limpias y cúbrelas con vendas y toma estas pastillas de ibuprofeno dos veces al día, eso aliviará la inflamación y reducirá el dolor. También te daré un justificante para que te mantengas lejos de las actividades deportivas en la escuela por al menos dos semanas. Si algo más ocurre, Misato tiene mi número."

Ritsuko concluyó con su revisión luego de unos minutos. Guardó los instrumentos médicos que tomó de nuevo en su lugar. Se disponía a irse hasta que Shinji le hizo una pregunta.

"¿Qué fue de los chicos a los que dejé entrar al EVA?"

"Fueron llevados ante el Vice-Comandante Fuyutsuki. No sé cuál fue la sanción que les impusieron, pero ya fueron escoltados fuera del GeoFront y llevados hasta sus hogares por agentes de la Sección Dos." Tras responder salió del cuarto.

Cuando ella se fue, Shinji suspiró de alivio.

"¿Por qué ese suspiro?" Preguntó Misato.

"Es solo que estoy algo aliviado de que no haya sido mi padre el que lidió con ellos."

"Sí. El tipo puede ser un encanto." Misato comentó con evidente sarcasmo. "Venga. Salgamos de aquí."

"De acuerdo. Solo deja que me ponga mi ropa."

Misato asintió para luego salir de la habitación en lo que Shinji se ponía de nuevo su uniforme escolar y su chaqueta de cuero, los cuales hallaban sobre una silla cerca de la puerta. Tuvo dificultades para caminar, pero no tantas como para ver necesario usar muletas. Una vez vestido, los dos se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento. Su paso era lento dada la lesión del castaño. Misato se ofreció a ser su apoyo, no obstante, con lo ocurrido antes prefería mantener algo de distancia con ella. Shinji negó amablemente su ofrecimiento y ambos siguieron avanzando.

Como todavía era por la tarde, Misato decidió probar suerte y recorrer la ciudad en busca de alguna tienda de comestibles que estuviera abierta. Algo nada bueno, ya que el mal sentido de orientación de la mujer de pelo morado le hacia dar muchos giros incorrectos, incluso cuando se dirigía a algún lugar conocido. Shinji no quería imaginarse cómo sería vagar con ella sin un rumbo fijo.

Como de costumbre, el viaje estuvo cargado de adrenalina, pero no de esa que se disfruta hasta cierto punto, si no de aquella que se experimenta al estar al borde de la muerte. Sin embargo, el viaje no fue infructuoso. Encontraron una tienda de comestibles abierta, la cual tenía buenos precios y una calidad aceptable. No es que el dinero fuera un problema, pero se agradecía de todas formas. Compraron comida solo para un par de días, ya que todavía quedaba mucha comida congelada en el refrigerador. No se hable de botarla, aun menos de botar la provisión vitalicia de cerveza de Misato o de utilizar el refrigerador de Pen Pen.

Al llegar a casa, Shinji empezó inmediatamente a preparar la cena. Estaba más que agradecido de no tener que pasar la noche en el hospital, ya que la comida que servían ahí era casi tan mala como la de Misato. Su elección para la cena fue un plato de arroz con vegetales y algo de pescado al vapor. De buena gana prepararía algo más elaborado, pero le dolía permanecer de pie. Sin embargo, Misato parecía estar más que contenta con su elección. Ante sus ojos todo lo que Shinji preparaba era una comida gourmet.

"¿Tienes pensado asistir mañana a la escuela, Shinji-kun?" Misato preguntó una vez que limpió su plato de cualquier rastro de comida.

"Supongo que sí. No me siento tan mal como para no asistir."

"Eso es de admirarse, Shinji-kun. Eres alguien muy responsable." Misato sonrió con hipocresía.

"_Ella no dudaría en faltar al trabajo si le dieran la oportunidad de hacerlo."_ Pensó Shinji con diversión.

"Oye. Para agradecerte por el buen trabajo que hiciste hoy, yo me ocuparé de los deberes de la casa esta semana."

Shinji se estremeció. _"Por favor, pídeme que cocine. Por lo que más quieras, pídeme que lo haga."_ Shinji le suplicó a todas las deidades que conocía, incluso a las dos más nuevas, y las cuales eran las únicas que había confirmado como verídicas.

"Pero... ¿te molestaría cocinar? Si lo hace, supongo que..."

"No me molesta. Lo haré con gusto." Shinji la cortó antes de que siquiera pudiera decir que comerían comida instantánea.

"Bien. Entonces está decidido. Toma una ducha y vete a dormir. Yo iré después."

Shinji tomó un baño en la bañera. Normalmente prefería el clásico estilo de baño japones o la ducha, pero estar sumergido en agua tibia le sentaba bien a su tobillo. Se cambió los vendajes y se fue directo a la cama. Mañana por la mañana usaría el tiempo de sobra que tenía para planchar su uniforme y lustrar sus zapatos; ahora mismo solo deseaba desplomarse sobre la cama y dormir plácidamente.

Al entrar a su habitación, y para su sorpresa, se encontró con Pen Pen. El pingüino se hallaba utilizando su reproductor SDAT. Fingía tocar una guitarra con sus aletas mientras sacudía su cabeza.

"¡Wark!" Al darse cuenta de la presencia de Shinji, Pen Pen se sorprendió y se apresuró a colocar el reproductor SDAT en el lugar de donde lo tomó.

A Shinji le pareció adorable. Sonrió ligeramente y se hizo a un lado para que el avergonzado Pen Pen saliera de su habitación. Pero al hacerlo sintió algo de dolor, por lo que emitió un leve gruñido.

Pen Pen lo notó y detuvo su huida justo frente a él. Inclinó la cabeza y lo miró confundido.

"N-No es nada. Estoy bien." Shinji empezó a cojear hasta su cama.

Pen Pen se acercó a él, haciendo que parara su avance. Se frotó contra su pierna herida y emitió un bajo trino.

"_Aunque solo seas un ave, me reconforta saber que te preocupas por mí."_ Shinji acarició suavemente la cabeza del pingüino de aguas termales. "Estaré bien. No te preocupes."

"Wark." Pen Pen se despidió y se dirigió hacia su refrigerador para dormir.

"_Vaya día."_ Nada más estar frente a su cama, Shinji cayó rendido sobre ella. _"Dos Ángeles en menos de una semana, sin duda algo de lo que preocuparse. Espero que los otros no se adelanten más, mucho menos que comiencen a venir de dos en dos."_ Tan solo imaginar tal escenario hacía sudar profusamente a Shinji. No quería pensar cómo sería un ataque conjunto entre Zeruel y Arael por ejemplo. Luchar contra los Ángeles y con los 9 EVAs de Producción en Masa ya era un reto lo suficientemente grande, no necesitaba que se le añadiera dificultad. Haciendo uso de toda su voluntad y un poco de música relajante en su SDAT, pudo conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Shinji se encontró con una nota de Misato pegada en el refrigerador, la cual decía: «Shinji. Recibí una llamada de NERV pidiéndome ir al Dogma Central. Al parecer no les gustó que dejara olvidado el papeleo, jeje. Si necesitas transporte para ir a la escuela, llama a la Sección Dos; o puedes faltar si lo deseas, Ritsuko te expedirá un justificante. Volveré antes del anochecer si el papeleo me lo permite. Déjame algo para la cena si no es mucha molestia. Besos. Misato.»

"_Esa mujer y su irresponsabilidad, pero le agradezco que me ponga a mí por encima de su trabajo."_ Shinji sonrió y puso la nota en la encimera. _"En fin. A prepararse."_ El castaño planchó otro de sus uniformes y lustró sus zapatos. Luego procedió a prepararse el desayuno, el cual consistió en una porción de Tamagoyaki, decidiendo empacar la porción que debió preparar para Misato como almuerzo.

Una vez terminado el desayuno estuvo al rededor de 5 minutos buscando su mochila por todo el departamento hasta que recordó que la dejó en el aula de clases entre todo el ajetreo. Suspirando, tomó un cuaderno y un bolígrafo en caso de que alguno de sus compañeros se hubiera hecho el gracioso.

Al salir del departamento fue recibido por una brisa inusualmente fría, justo como la mañana anterior, por lo que decidió regresar adentro y ponerse su chaqueta. Sin embargo, recordó que no estaba permitido usar prendas ajenas al uniforme escolar; seguramente esta vez Hikari no se lo dejaría pasar. Aunque podría justificarse diciendo que hacía frío y tenía que llegar a pie. Si llegaban a confiscársela, podría hacer que Misato usara su influencia como capitana para hacer que se la devolvieran; también él podría mostrar su identificación oficial de NERV para hacerlo. Algo que los docentes no verían raro puesto que el Instituto Marduk en realidad estaba bajo el control de NERV, y su verdadera función era la de buscar potenciales pilotos para las Unidades Evangelion. Tras considerarlo un poco, decidió ser el quien abusara un poco de su autoridad como piloto si su escusa fallaba, ya que no deseaba molestar demasiado a Misato, además eso podría ayudar con su fachada.

Cuando llegó al salón, las miradas se centraron en él, pero al poco tiempo todos regresaron a lo que estaban. Parecía que su encanto como chico nuevo había terminado muy rápido; eso estaba bien para él. Sin embargo, hubo alguien que se acercó a él. Se trataba de Hikari, quien lucía algo disgustada; para nada una buena señal.

"Ikari-kun, ¿te importaría explicarme dónde estabas ayer antes de que sonara la alarma?" Preguntó con firmeza la chica con coletas.

"_Ahora veo por qué ella y Asuka se hicieron amigas."_ Shinji sonrió nerviosamente y se rascó la nuca, recordando a cierto espía que parecía desconocer qué era una maquinilla para afeitarse. "N-No me sentó bien la comida de la cafetería, así que tuve que ir al baño."

Los ojos de Hikari se estrecharon sobre él. "¿Y dónde estuviste durante el incidente?"

"_Rayos. Es muy insistente."_ "Salí del baño unos diez minutos después de que las alarmas sonaron. No conocía las rutas de evacuación o dónde se encontraban los refugios, pero fortuitamente me encontré con mi tutora, quien se había quedado en la escuela para hacer algunas aclaraciones sobre mis documentos. Para ese entonces no quedaba nadie más en la escuela. Ella tampoco sabía dónde se localizan los refugios en esta área, así que nos subimos a su auto y condujo hasta uno de los refugios que se encuentran por nuestro vecindario."

Hubo un incómodo silencio por algunos segundos hasta que Hikari se encogió de hombros y suspiró. "De acuerdo. Ve a sentarte."

Shinji asintió y caminó hasta su asiento, pero al hacerlo, la representante de clases se dio cuenta de que cojeaba. "¿Qué te sucedió?"

Shinji se detuvo en seco y se estremeció ligeramente. _"Creí que ya me había librado."_ "Me torcí el tobillo mientras bajaba las escaleras, eso es todo." Respondió tratando de sonar convincente.

Hikari suspiró nuevamente. "Ten más cuidado. ¿Y por qué has traído de nuevo esa chaqueta?, si se te dijo que no lo hicieras."

"_Parece que será detective algún día, o asistente del mismo diablo."_ "Lo siento. Hacía algo de frío en la mañana, y no tenía nadie que me trajera a la escuela. La guardaré en mi pupitre."

Hikari asintió. Sería hipócrita de su parte regañarlo, siendo que ella había traído un suéter por la misma razón, aunque ciertamente había una marcada diferencia entre un suéter de lana rosa y una chaqueta de cuero. "Lo permitiré por hoy, pero que no se repita."

"Así será." Tras la respuesta de Shinji, Hikari regresó a su asiento y el castaño se dirigió al suyo. Por suerte para él, su mochila se encontraba en el lugar donde la dejó desde ayer; ninguna de sus pertenencias fueron tocadas. Se guitó su chamarra de cuero y la guardó bajo el pupitre.

Luego de algunos momentos, Touji y Kensuke llegaron al salón. Ambos usaban paños blancos en sus cabezas, guantes de hule amarillos y cubre bocas. Desprendían cierto olor a productos de limpieza y lucían cansados.

"Listo. Los baños de chicos de toda la escuela están limpios." Anunció Touji.

"Y mañana podarán la cancha de béisbol y la de fútbol." Dijo Hikari, cruzándose de brazos.

Ambos chicos refunfuñaron antes de quitarse la indumentaria de limpieza y dirigirse a sus asientos.

Poco después, el profesor llegó y empezó con su edificante cátedra acerca de la vida antes del segundo impacto. Nadie prestaba realmente atención a la clase. Todos desperdiciaban su tiempo de diferentes formas; algunos dibujaban en sus cuadernos, otros chateaban y algunos jugaban videojuegos en sus laptops. Touji y Kensuke, por otro lado, estaban negociando con algunos de los alumnos para que les intercambiaran sus asientos, esto con el fin de sentarse cerca de Shinji. Aquello le tomó a Kensuke las ganancias del último mes, pero consiguieron su cometido, minutos antes de que ingresara el profesor de inglés.

"Oye, Shinji, ¿cómo te encuentras?" Preguntó Kensuke, quien se había sentado a su lado derecho.

"Podría estar mejor pero no me quejo. ¿Qué hay de ustedes?"

"Diría lo..."

"¡Terrible!" Touji gritó en voz baja, interrumpiendo a Kensuke. El deportista se hallaba sentado detrás del fanático militar. "Los de NERV le dijeron a nuestros padres acerca de la pequeña escapada de Kensuke. Nos castigaron por un mes, además se lo dijeron a la Dictadora con Coletas. Nos tiene haciendo trabajos forzados que rayan en lo inhumano."

"Creo que les fue relativamente bien." Repuso Shinji con cierto deje de diversión.

"Y que lo digas. Pensé que no saldríamos vivos de esa." Comentó Kensuke.

"Recuérdame negarme a todas tus peticiones futuras." Terció Touji.

"¿Y qué hacen por aquí? Pensé que se mantendrían alejados de mí." Aunque dijera eso, Shinji se sentía feliz de que estuvieran junto a él.

"¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Debe ser increíble ser piloto de uno de esos...!"

"Cállate, tarado." Touji le cubrió la boca a su amigo. Volteó hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie les estuviera prestando atención. Por suerte nadie les tomaba importancia; la única vez que agradecía ser uno de los marginados sociales de la clase. "¿Qué parte de no divulgar nada no te quedó claro?"

"L-Lo siento. Realmente es algo fabuloso, y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no quiero pilotar uno."

Touji negó con la cabeza; su amigo jamás iba a cambiar. "A todo esto, no te hemos agradecido por salvar nuestros pellejos."

"No tienen que hacerlo, en serio." Repuso Shinji.

"Claro que sí. No solo nos salvaste a nosotros ayer, sino también a mi familia entera el día del primer ataque. Eres todo un héroe, amigo." Touji se puso en pie y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Aquellas palabras que debieron sentirse bien no lo hicieron, sino que fueron un trago amargo, una vil mentira. A pesar de haber mantenido los peores recuerdos de su vida pasada en el fondo de su mente bajo los pocos buenos momentos y el anhelo de conseguir una vida perfecta, esa simple palabra fue suficiente para proyectar ante sus ojos su mayor fracaso; el cómo dejó morir a Asuka y a toda la raza humana.

Su mirada se ensombreció, amenazando con regresar a su antiguo y depresivo yo. No podía olvidar sus pecados, no podían ser borrados con tanta facilidad. No merecía ser llamado héroe, de hecho, se veía a sí mismo como la antítesis de lo que un héroe debía ser.

Si aquella vez no se sintió mal con los aplausos del personal de NERV fue porque para él eran hasta cierto punto vacíos, puesto que ni siquiera sabía sus nombres. Ahora, la persona a la que se le fue arrebatados sus sueños de ser un gran deportista, y cuya hermana cayó en un coma del que no daba signos de regresar, lo estaba llamando héroe. No se sentía digno de su admiración, solo se sentía como la más baja de las escorias.

"Y-Yo no soy un héroe." Dijo Shinji, milagrosamente conteniendo las ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar.

"Te equivocas." Kensuke colocó su mano sobre su hombro. "Aunque los demás no lo sepan, hoy se encuentran con vida gracias a ti."

Shinji levantó la vista. Ennegrecido por la tristeza, pudo ver desde otra perspectiva aquel monótono día. Había felicidad, había vida. Pudo comprender entonces que en aquel momento y a pesar del daño que le causó algunos hizo algo bueno por los demás. Si bien, al final eso quedó opacado por la muerte de toda la humanidad, hoy aquello ya no importaba; todos estaban vivos y felices, y así se aseguraría de que permanecieran, incluyéndolo a él.

"Supongo que tienes razón." Shinji se limpió la única lágrima que logró escapar de la comisura de sus ojos.

Al deslizar su mano sobre su ojo, Kensuke advirtió los vendajes que llevaba. "¿Qué le sucedió a tu mano?"

"Oh, esto es resultado de la batalla. También he sufrido un esguince en el tobillo. Nada grave en realidad."

"Ya veo. ¿Podrás tomar nota así?"

Shinji trató de sujetar el bolígrafo y escribir algo en su cuaderno, pero le resultaba complicado; así no podría seguir el ritmo del profesor.

"Déjamelo a mí. Tomaré los mejores apuntes posibles y más tarde les sacaré una copia fotostática y te las daré."

"G-Gracias."

"No es nada, Shinji. Eres mi amigo." Justo cuando Kensuke terminó su frase, el profesor de inglés ingresó a la sala.

"De pie. Inclínense. Siéntense." Dijo Hikari, y todos la obedecieron.

La clase dio inicio y Kensuke comenzó a tomar apuntes con su mejor letra. Mientras eso ocurría, Touji buscaba con ímpetu algo en su mochila. "Aquí está." Murmuró mientras sacaba lo que parecía ser un pequeño frasco de crema. "Toma esto." Touji le entregó discretamente el frasco a Shinji.

"¿Qué es?"

"Es un ungüento que te ayudará a bajar la inflamación de tu tobillo. Mi madre lo hace y créeme que es muy efectivo."

"Tiene razón, es muy bueno. Una vez lo usé luego de que me lastimara en una de mis excursiones en solitario." Terció Kensuke.

"Muchas gracias. Lo aprecio mucho." Dijo Shinji con una leve sonrisa.

"No es nada, hombre."

Las clases siguieron su curso normal hasta que llegó la hora del receso. Shinji y compañía se dirigieron de nuevo a la azotea para almorzar y pasar el rato. Esta vez todos se previnieron y trajeron comida de sus casas. Al terminar Kensuke decidió tocar un tema un tanto... difícil de tratar.

"Y dinos, Shinji, ¿a caso Ayanami te ha dicho algo sobre el incidente de ayer?"

"Para nada. No se a acercado a mí." Repuso Shinji.

"Deja eso, Kensuke. Si debería estar molesta con alguien, ese deberías ser tú." Terció Touji.

El fanático de lo militar no objetó nada ante esa declaración.

"Pero ya que estamos hablando de ella, ¿de verdad te parece atractiva?" Cuestionó Touji.

"Y-Yo no diría eso." Shinji respondió con algo de nerviosismo, después de todo, aunque de una manera bastante extraña tenía un parentesco muy directo con Rei.

"No tienes porque ser tan reservado. Juramos que nada de lo que se diga aquí será divulgado." Repuso Kensuke, siendo secundado por Touji.

"Elegí su foto al azar. Soy alguien tímido, realmente no sabía que hacer en una situación como esa." Replicó Shinji algo sonrojado. Supuso que decir la verdad era lo mejor que podía hacer en tal situación.

"Comprendo..."

"¿Eso quiere decir que piensas que Ayanami es fea?" Le interrumpió Touji, meneando las cejas.

Al sentirse acorralado, Shinji habló sin pensar. "Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo referente a la representante de clases."

La cara de Touji se puso roja como un semáforo. Sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza y dijo: "¡Para nada! ¡Es una completa opresora!"

"Tranquilícense, muchachos. No sigamos con esta linea de conversación, ¿de acuerdo?" Kensuke trató de mediar la situación.

Touji suspiró. _"No debería forzarlo demasiado. Aún no lo conozco tanto como a Kensuke"_ "Y-Yo lo siento. No debí presionar tanto."

"Yo también debo disculparme. No debí decir tal cosa."

"No importa, no es como si alguien lo hubiera escuchado."

Ambos se estrecharon la mano, dejando zanjado el asunto.

"Amigo, si Shinji pudo notarlo, toda la clase debe hacerlo, incluyendo a la propia representante de clase." Comentó Kensuke.

"No hables más sobre eso, ¿sí?" Dijo Touji con notable enojo.

"Bien, bien. Dejemos el tema de las chicas y hablemos de otra cosa, como de mangas por ejemplo."

"Ay Dios." Touji se palmeó la frente. No es que detestara los mangas, pero Kensuke podía llegar a agobiar a cualquiera.

El receso terminó y fue momento de volver a clases, más en específico a la clase de educación física; era día de ejercicios al aire libre. Shinji le mostró su justificante al maestro y este le indicó que aguardara en las gradas hasta que la clase terminara. No se hallaba solo, puesto que Rei también estaba incapacitada para participar de las actividades del día.

A diferencia de Shinji, quien ni se había molestado en llevar el cambio de ropa deportiva, Rei se encontraba con el uniforme deportivo en regla; una playera deportiva blanca y unos muy cortos shorts azul marino.

"_¿A qué clase de persona se le ocurrió que las chicas usaran shorts tan cortos?"_ Aunque Shinji pensara eso, la realidad era que veneraba al hombre; sin duda todo un visionario, y un pervertido a partes iguales.

Tiró repetidamente del cuello de su camisa para ventilarse un poco. Desvió la mirada de Rei y vio con nulo interés cómo sus compañeros trotaban en la pista de los cien metros planos.

"_Debí traer mi SDAT o algún libro para leer, esto va para largo."_ Shinji pensó tras haber estado con la vista perdida por un par de minutos. De repente, escuchó unos pasos acercándose hacia él. Desde luego, se trataba de Rei.

"Ikari-kun, ¿podemos hablar un momento?" Preguntó Rei, su voz era tan suave y carente de emociones como la recordaba.

"S-Seguro." Shinji se sonrojó un poco al tener un buen primer plano de las torneadas piernas de Rei. Maldecía qué sus primitivos instintos reaccionaran ante alguien que tenía el mismo código genético que su madre, o por lo menos la mitad, lo que técnicamente la convertiría en su media hermana.

Rei asintió, no tomándole mayor importancia a su reacción salvo por algo de curiosidad de saber qué lo había desencadenado. Tomó asiento al lado de Shinji y dirigió su mirada hacia el frente. "Ayer por la tarde me dijiste algo..."

Shinji sintió que su corazón se detuvo. Qué fue lo que le había dicho ayer. En ese preciso momento no era capaz de pensar con claridad.

"... Algo que no pude comprender." Continuó Rei.

Forzando su mente al máximo, y motivándose al tomar esto como una prueba para no quedarse congelado cuando se dirigiera a Asuka, Shinji logró recordar qué le había dicho. "Te refieres a cuando te dije que había más razones para vivir, ¿cierto?"

Rei asintió en respuesta. "Tras reflexionarlo, no encuentro como es que se aplique a mí, puesto que, como dije antes, mi único propósito en la vida es ser un Piloto de Evangelion. Si no soy capaz de hacerlo, mi existencia es injustificada." El tono neutro de Rei contrastaba mucho con el mensaje desesperanzador que emitía; alguien quien no la conociera definitivamente estaría muy confundido.

"Claro que sí. Perseguir un fin útil no es necesariamente la razón por la que existimos."

"En mi caso, sí lo es." Susurró Rei de manera a penas perceptible. "Si ser útil para alguien no es el único motivo por el que deberíamos existir, ¿qué otros existen?"

Shinji se rascó la barbilla, pensativo. Aunque en realidad solo era una tapadera para encubrir lo nervioso que se encontraba. "_Que complicado es esto. Una de las cosas que menos se me da es la filosofía. ¡Maldición! Tengo que darle una buena respuesta, esto podría marcar un punto de inflexión."_ Movió sus ojos de manera errática, tratando de localizar alguna fuente de inspiración. Vio a Touji y a Kensuke beber agua de un bebedero, y de ahí le llegó la inspiración. "Amigos." Pensó en voz alta mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Amigos?" Rei enarcó ligeramente una ceja.

"¿Eh...? S-Sí. Los amigos nos dan fuerza para seguir con nuestras vidas. Saber que hay alguien que estará para ti de manera incondicional es muy reconfortante." Shinji volvió a mirar en su dirección, solo para darse cuenta que ellos lo estaban mirando y susurrándose entre sí para luego levantar en alto los pulgares. "Y otras veces pueden ser todo un dolor en el trasero." A pesar de ese pensamiento, su sonrisa nunca abandonó su rostro.

"Tengo entendido que las relaciones humanas se basan en la mutua conveniencia. Si no tengo nada para ofrecer, ¿por qué alguien desearía ser mi amigo?"

"La amistad no se basa en interés por obtener algún beneficio, tal vez eso dé pie a que las personas se conozcan. Muchas veces solo buscamos a alguien que comparta algunos de nuestros gustos para hablar de dichos temas o participar en actividades conjuntas como el deporte. Con el paso del tiempo los que una vez llamaste tus amigos se convierten en parte de tu familia, una relación que trasciende el mutuo interés. En pocas palabras, siempre tendrás una razón para vivir mientras haya alguien que desee estar contigo."

Shinji sintió algo de calidez llenando su pecho mientras decía esas palabras, después de todo, el había aprendido eso solo tras haberlo perdido todo.

Rei guardó silencio mientras digería las palabras de Shinji. "Debo reflexionar acerca de esto. Gracias por responder a mi pregunta, Ikari-kun."

"No tienes que agradecerlo." Dijo Shinji, sonriendo levemente.

Rei no mostró expresión alguna. Se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia el otro lado de las gradas.

La clase de educación física terminó algunos minutos después, así que los alumnos regresaron a su aula. Shinji fue el primero en llegar ya que los demás tenían que ir a los vestidores a cambiarse de ropa. Cuando Kensuke y Touji llegaron, no entablaron conversación con Shinji, quien ya se imaginaba cuál era su motivo para no hacerlo.

Al finalizar las clases, tal y como lo esperaba, Touji y Kensuke lo hicieron dirigirse hacia la azotea para hablar a detalle de lo ocurrido.

"Tenía razón. Eres un maldito suertudo con las chicas." Comentó Touji con una mezcla de burla y envidia.

"N-No es lo que piensas." Repuso Shinji.

"Vamos, amigo, dinos cuál es tu secreto para atraer a las chicas." Terció Kensuke, libreta en mano, listo para tomar apuntes de todo lo que Shinji dijera.

"Q-Que no ocurrió lo que ustedes creen." Dijo Shinji, elevando el tono hasta casi gritar mientras su cara se teñía de rojo.

"¡Shhh!" Touji le cubrió la boca a Shinji. " No grites, o los profesores vendrán a ver qué pasa. Ya estamos metidos en suficientes líos."

Shinji se apartó de Touji y dijo: "¿Y ustedes podrían escucharme antes de sacar conjeturas?"

Touji y Kensuke intercambiaron miradas y, tras asentirse, dirigieron su vista de nuevo hacia Shinji.

"Rei se acercó a mí y me hizo una pregunta... extraña..."

"¿Qué tipo de pregunta? ¿A caso fue una pregunta indecorosa?" Preguntó Touji. Kensuke, por su lado, parecía estar a punto de atravesar con su lápiz el cuaderno donde iba a anotar toda la conversación.

"N-No fue nada de eso. Me preguntó qué motivos existían para vivir."

Ambos chicos parpadearon repetidamente, desconcertados por las palabras que escucharon, creyendo que escucharon mal.

"¿Por qué Ayanami te preguntaría eso?" Cuestionó Kensuke.

"Realmente no tengo idea." Shinji se encogió de hombros, esperando que la conversación terminara ahí.

"Bueno, Ayanami no es precisamente la persona más normal que existe. Tal vez las chicas extrañas se ven atraídas por ti." Comentó Touji con algo de diversión.

"_Como no tienes una idea."_ Shinji pensó con ironía mientras algunos recuerdos lo invadían.

"¿Seguro de que no dijo nada más?" Preguntó Touji.

"No, nada más." Repuso Shinji.

Touji se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, vámonos de una vez. Tengo que llegar a tiempo a casa para que mis viejos no me castiguen hasta los 18."

"Sí, yo también." Terció Touji.

Los tres dejaron la escuela y comenzaron a caminar hacia sus hogares. Hablaban de temas irrelevantes hasta que cada quien tuvo que tomar un camino diferente.

Tras que la escuela terminara, Rei se dirigió a la biblioteca escolar. Dicho lugar no era precisamente pequeño, había por lo menos dos docenas de pasillos repletos de libreros rebosantes de libros sobre una gran variedad de temas, de todos los tamaños y colores.

La chica de pelo azul fue con la bibliotecaria para preguntarle por la ubicación del libro que deseaba consultar. La bibliotecaria, una mujer de más de 60 años que vestía un kimono color marrón, operó lentamente su terminal; las teclas del teclado crujían tanto como sus artríticas coyunturas. Tras algunos segundos, le dijo a Rei el número del pasillo, el número del librero y la fila en la que se encontraba el libro que había venido a buscar. Rei le agradeció antes de ir a buscarlo.

La fila donde se encontraba el libro era una de las más altas, por lo que Rei tuvo que ir por una escalera. Tras subir algunos peldaños, finalmente estuvo cara a cara con el libro que deseaba consultar, la más nueva edición del diccionario más reconocido.

Bajó de la escalera y se dirigió a una de las mesas. Abrió aquel grueso libro y comenzó a hojearlo hasta dar con lo que buscaba.

"Amistad: la amistad es una relación afectiva que se puede establecer entre dos o más individuos, a la cual están asociados valores fundamentales como el amor, la lealtad, la solidaridad, la incondicionalidad, la sinceridad y el compromiso, y que se cultiva con el trato asiduo y el interés recíproco a lo largo del tiempo." Rei recitó en voz baja.

"_Esta definición no se parece a la que Ikari-kun me proporcionó... A ver la palabra amigo."_ Rei Deslizó su dedo hacia arriba para dar con la palabra que buscaba.

"Amigo: un amigo es una persona con quien se mantiene una amistad. Una amistad es una relación afectiva entre dos personas, construida sobre la base de la reciprocidad y el trato asiduo. Valores fundamentales en una amistad son la lealtad, el amor, la solidaridad, la incondicionalidad, la sinceridad y el compromiso." Recitó nuevamente en voz baja.

"_No, no se ajusta. Tal vez pueda comprenderlo si leo el significado de las palabras que describen a la amistad... sin embargo."_ Rei volteó hacia el reloj montado en la pared frente a ella. _"Debo irme ahora. El Comandante Ikari requiere de mi presencia para algunas pruebas." _Un muy ligero tono rosado adornó sus siempre pálidas mejillas. _"Continuaré mi búsqueda cuando tenga tiempo libre. Esto me resulta interesante."_

Rei llevó de regreso el libro a su lugar y salió de la biblioteca sin ser notada por la bibliotecaria; así era su personalidad, tan falta de luz que se confundía con el fondo, invisible como un fantasma.

Shinji hacia un rato que se hallaba solo. Caminaba por las nada concurridas calles de los suburbios de Tokyo-3 cuando una camioneta de la Sección Dos se acercó desde detrás suyo y se puso a su lado.

"Piloto Ikari, necesitamos que venga con nosotros." Dijo el hombre que conducía la camioneta. Era un hombre blanco de cabello corto de color negro; usaba gafas de sol y un traje negro. En el asiento del acompañante había otro agente, este era completamente calvo y tenía una barba de perilla; usaba la misma indumentaria que su compañero.

Shinji tragó saliva con dificultad. "¿Qué sucede? ¿Otro ataque de Ángel?" Aunque era cierto que temía esa posibilidad, la realidad era que estaba preocupado de que su padre hubiera descubierto algo; puesto que antes la Sección Dos jamás fue a buscarlo.

"No, no es eso. El Comandante Ikari quiere que rinda un informe ante él sobre la última batalla."

"Ya veo. Supongo que no se puede evitar, así que vamos." Repuso Shinji, tratando de mantener la compostura lo mejor que podía.

El hombre asintió. Presionó un botón en el tablero y la puerta trasera anexa a Shinji se abrió automáticamente. Tras que el castaño se asegurara adecuadamente el cinturón, el conductor arrancó el auto y se dirigió al GeoFront. Aunque se hallaba muy nervioso, fue agradable recorrer la ciudad a velocidad normal para variar.

Los agentes escoltaron a Shinji hasta las puertas de la oficina de Gendo, luego se retiraron.

Shinji entró a la habitación, encontrándose con su padre sentado en su escritorio, en su típica pose. A su lado derecho se encontraba de pie su fiel subalterno, Kozo Fuyutsuki. Shinji no supo el por qué, pero la presencia de Fuyutsuki hacía un tanto más ligero el ambiente.

"¿Solicitó mi presencia, Comandante?" Shinji preguntó en el tono más formal que pudo.

"Así es. Necesito que rinda su informe sobre la batalla contra el Cuarto Ángel."

"No hay mucho que contar, Señor, después de todo, supongo que ya ha visto el resultado a través de la red de cámaras de la ciudad."

"En efecto. He visto la pelea y conozco los daños que el EVA y usted sufrieron, sin embargo, quiero escucharlo de su boca."

Shinji procedió a relatar lo ocurrido de la forma más marcial que pudo. Gendo no hizo una sola interrupción hasta que llegó a la parte en la que se vieron involucrados Touji y Kensuke.

"¿Por qué estuvo de acuerdo en dejar que esos dos civiles entraran al Entry Plug?"

"Fue una orden directa de la Capitana Katsuragi, Comandante."

"Sin embargo, una orden que viole el protocolo establecido puede ser rescindida por cualquier subordinado sin importar cuál sea su rango. ¿Ha leído usted el manual de operaciones?"

"Sí, Señor. Pero, con el debido respeto, tenía que salvarlos. ¿A caso no se supone que NERV fue creada para proteger a la humanidad de los Ángeles?" Shinji casi escupe la palabra respeto; no sentía que fuera digno de la más mínima clase de respeto, tan siquiera hablarle de usted lo enfermaba, no se hable de cómo lo hacía sentir que prácticamente le estuviera diciendo que permitiera que sus amigos murieran.

"Lo es, Piloto Ikari. No obstante, hay normas que deben ser respetadas al pie de la letra."

Tras decir esas palabras, hubo un incómodo silencio que duró cinco minutos completos hasta que Gendo retomó la palabra.

"La Sección Dos me ha informado que usted ha entablado amistad con los dos chicos de los que hablamos. Pero no ha sido luego del incidente; me informan que entablaron conversación con ellos un día antes. Dígame, ¿reveló información comprometedora durante ese tiempo?"

"No, Señor." Replicó Shinji.

"¿Se puede saber por qué ha mantenido contacto con ellos?"

"Pues..." Shinji se congeló por un instante. Durante ese pequeño momento de vacilación, pudo sentir como la mirada de su padre se estrechaba sobre él. No debía cederle un solo milímetro, o tomaría todo un kilómetro.

"No soy del tipo que estudia todo el tiempo. Me vendría bien tener algunos amigos..."

"¿Por qué ellos en particular?"

"Porque ellos ya saben que soy un Piloto de Evangelion..."

"¿Esa es su razón?" Gendo arqueó una ceja.

Shinji apretó ligeramente los puños. "¿Señor, podría permitirme continuar?" Replicó con un toque de firmeza.

Fuyutsuki miró sorprendido a Shinji por un instante antes de regresar a su semblante serio. Gendo hizo una pequeña pausa antes de asentir.

"Ellos no son particularmente populares, incluso se podría decir que son rechazados. Si me relaciono con ellos, es posible que mi presencia pase desapercibida por los de más alumnos, ya que es probable que si me relaciono con alguien más pueda notar mi ausencia en los refugios durante los ataques de los Ángeles, así como notar las heridas que sufrí luego de los mismos, y de ese modo pueda llegar a la conjetura de que soy un Piloto de Evangelion; lo que haría que el secreto se expanda todavía más."

Shinji no sabía de dónde había venido ese momento de astucia. Tal vez tenía más de su padre de lo que pensaba; solo esperaba que fuera menos de lo deseado.

"Oh, que astuto." Comentó Fuyutsuki en a penas un susurro.

Gendo se ajustó las gafas y lo consideró por un momento.

"Daré el visto bueno a esa acción por el momento."

Shinji tuvo que contener un suspiro de alivio. "¿Hay algo más que deba decirme, Señor?"

"Lo hay. Su eficiencia de combate decayó con respecto a su batalla anterior. ¿Puede dar alguna luz sobre el asunto?"

"Sí, Señor. Creí que todos los Ángeles tendrían formas humanoides. Nunca me esperé que alguno tuviera vagamente la forma de un insecto. Tampoco estaba preparado para su forma de combate tan extraña."

"¿Algo más que agregar?"

"No, Señor."

"Muy bien. En cuanto sus heridas sanen por completo, deberá presentarse a las instalaciones de NERV para que sea entrenado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, así como tener prácticas de combate en un simulador virtual preparado para las Unidades Evangelion. Lo hará durante todos los días luego de que salga de la escuela. Eso es todo. Retírese."

Shinji asintió para después salir de la oficina de Gendo.

"¿Qué opinas de esto, Fuyutsuki?" Cuestionó Gendo a su mano derecha.

"No lo sé. Parece que es más parecido a ti de lo que creíamos en un principio." Repuso Fuyutsuki. _"Aunque espero que no siga tus malos pasos. Ruego para que no lo haga."_

Gendo solo asintió en respuesta.

"_Esto lo confirma. El Shinji que yo conozco no se atrevería a alzarme la voz solo por interrumpirlo. Tengo que descubrir qué hay detrás de su cambio, sin embargo, por el momento lo dejaré ser. Aunque odio admitirlo, en este momento es una pieza fundamental de mi plan. Con los Ángeles apareciendo a tal velocidad no puedo darme el lujo de sacrificar a Rei de forma constante. El proceso para recuperar el alma de Lilith y ponerla en el cuerpo de uno de los clones de Rei ha probado tener impactos notorios en su estabilidad mental. Varios cambios separados por pocos meses o incluso semanas podrían poner en peligro todo mi escenario. Además, la lealtad de esta Rei hacia mí ha sido cultivada por años, perderla no es una opción, al menos por el momento. De resultar así, puede que la ira de la progenitora de la humanidad se vuelque contra mí. Sin embargo, no tengo miedo a la ira de los dioses, mucho menos a la de unos decrépitos ancianos; no hay nada que vaya a detenerme para traerte de regreso, mi amada Yui."_

* * *

**Nota del autor:** Otro capítulo de 10,000 palabras. Parece que la racha se mantiene.

Creo que mantendré este ritmo de publicación de un capítulo cada dos semanas, ya que de esa forma puedo darle el tiempo que necesito para quedar conforme con el escrito, y así también podré estar al corriente con mis deberes universitarios.

Espero que hasta ahora les esté gustando cómo se están desarrollando los personajes, ya que este capítulo se basó enteramente en ello, aunque hubo una conversación que marcó un punto de inflección importante para la trama. Si alguno deja una review señalando de qué momento se trata, mencionaré su nombre de usuario al principio de cada capítulo.

Lo que se verá en el próximo capítulo será la pelea contra Ramiel, y el siguiente a ese sera aquel donde el Yet-Alone se sale de control. Supongo que les agradará saber que habrá dos capítulos sin «relleno» de por medio.

Eso es todo de mi parte. Nos leeremos pronto :)


	6. Capítulo 5: Quiero ser humana

Ha pasado una eternidad, ¿no les parece? Pero por fin he regresado después de más de tres meses de ausencia.

No voy a mentirles, no dispongo de mucho tiempo libre debido a los estudios, así que las actualizaciones del fic serán muy esporádicas, pero no lo dejaré sin terminar. No me animo a darles una aproximación porque no quiero quedar mal con ustedes al no cumplirla.

No tengo nada más para comunicarles, así que responderé a las reviews que dejaron en el capítulo anterior.

* * *

_**Reviews**_

**Angron11: **Muy interesante que se acerque Ramiel! Y, aún fingiendo ser amigo por interés de touji y kensuke, shinji ha dado demasiadas pistas a gendo. Esto se va a poner feo! Un saludo!

—_Espero que la historia siga cumpliendo con tus expectativas. Así es, Shinji de manera inconsciente le da pistas a Gendo, con las que éste armará el rompecabezas y descubrirá qué hizo cambiar tan radicalmente a su cobarde hijo, aunque aún falta tiempo para que lo haga y por consiguiente adopte las medidas necesarias para adaptar ese cambio inesperado a sus planes. ¡Saludos!_

**DarthArcelord:** Muy buen capitulo, comense a leer tu Fanfic hace dos días y hasta el momento me parece muy consistente. Sigue así c:

—_Gracias por tus alagos. Espero que el fic siga despertando tu interés._

**Tlamantli chapter: **Me ha encantado la historia hasta la fecha. Solo quisiera decir: cuidado con la redacción de ciertas palabras. Pero por lo demás espero con muchísimas ansias el resto de la historia. Me ha fascinado y tienes buen giro argumental para todo.

—_Trato de revisar el escrito lo mejor que puedo antes de postearlo, pero es normal que a cualquier persona se le escapen algunos errores. Si pudieras ser más específico con las palabras en las que me equivoco, me ayudarías mucho._

_Espero que el fic siga siendo de tu agrado._

**The4Vix:** Madre mia willly xd que buena historia hermano espero que la termines ya que es muy buena suerte en la uni salva las que puedas soldado.

—_Gracias por tus halagos y por el apoyo._

**calborghete: **Olá tudo bem? Estou gostando bastante da história, estou ansioso pelo próximo capítulo :)

—_Tudo bem por aqui. Estou feliz que a história seja do seu agrado. Não sei nada de português, por isso espero que o tradutor do Google faça um bom trabalho._

_(Todo bien por aquí. Me alegro que la historia esté siendo de tu agrado. No sé nada de portugés, así que espero que el traductor de Google haga un buen trabajo.)_

**HeBeReady:** Tu historia me fascina, la redacción y escritura es un punto muy fuerte. Espero actualices pronto.

—Me alegra escuchar que mi fic está siendo de tu agrado.

* * *

**Formas de comunicación:**

"Diálogos."

"Pensamientos."

*Comunicación vía telefónica, radio, videollamada, o altoparlantes.*

—Comunicación vía mensaje de texto—

* * *

**— Capítulo 5:**** Quiero ser humana —**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde el ataque de Shamshel. Las heridas que Shinji sufrió durante el mismo ya habían sanado por completo, sin dejar marca en su cuerpo. Las cosas habían sido normales en la escuela, o sea, extremadamente aburridas en su mayoría. Las únicas clases en las que Shinji tenía dificultades eran en física y matemáticas, aunque, gracias al asesoramiento que tuvo por parte del profesor Yagami antes de llegar a Tokyo-3 y a que ya había estudiado esos temas, las estaba sobrellevando bien; la última vez tuvo que presentar varios exámenes de recuperación, los cuales pasó con una nota mínima.

Su amistad con Touji y Kensuke siguió avanzando. De hecho, el fin de semana pasado estuvo con ellos en una pijamada en casa del fanático militar. Incluso Kensuke le mostró su más preciada posesión, una caja llena de revistas para adultos, aunque no había nada verdaderamente subido de tono, en su mayoría eran revistas de modelos posando en bikini; lo más erótico con lo que contaba su colección era un catálogo de lenceria.

Rei se había mantenido distante, observando por la ventana durante la clase y comiendo sola durante el almuerzo, sin embargo, eso no era raro en ella; fueron muy contadas las ocasiones en las que Rei entabló una conversación con Shinji que no tuviera nada que ver con NERV, muchas menos las veces que almorzaron juntos, así que no le tomaba importancia. Cuando su entrenamiento comenzara, seguro que tendría tiempo para hablar con ella, pero sería difícil hablar de algo que no tuviera que ver con NERV, ya que en ese momento Rei estaba completamente comprometida con los ideales de Gendo.

De hecho, Rei si estuvo haciendo algo. Acudió repetidamente a la biblioteca escolar con el fin de entender todo sobre la amistad. Había leído del diccionario las definiciones de todas las características que el mismo decía que la amistad debía poseer. Aquello fue esclarecedor pero insuficiente para que pudiera comprenderlo por completo. Necesitaba leer más al respecto para poder hacerlo. Lamentablemente, la biblioteca de la escuela no contaba con libros fuera de lo relacionado con lo académico, así que tendría que ver dónde podría conseguir algunas obras literarias que pudieran arrojar luz sobre el asunto.

Era viernes por la tarde. Todos los alumnos de la escuela estaban guardando sus cosas para irse a casa luego de otra semana de escuela.

"Dios mio. Pensé que esta semana jamás terminaría." Dijo Touji mientras hacía algunos estiramientos.

"No fue tan malo. Nuestro negocio está en auge." Repuso Kensuke, sopesando el morral donde guardaba las ganancias; entre ellas había mangas y figuras de acción, así como algo de dinero en efectivo. "Oye, Shinji, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres participar? Con tu toque con las chicas, seguro que podemos conseguir mejores fotografías."

"N-No gracias. Además, no se de que toque me estás hablando. Soy tan impopular como ustedes." Replicó nerviosamente Shinji.

Aunque dijera eso, la verdad era que sí había algunas chicas que se interesaban en él, de manera sutil pero estaban interesadas.

"No presiones de más, Kensuke. Además, no es como que Shinji se interese por las cosas que recibes a cambio." Terció Touji.

"Cierto. El dinero no debe ser problema para alguien afiliado a..."

Antes de que Kensuke pudiera terminar con su frase, Touji lo golpeó en la cabeza, haciendo que se mordiera la lengua.

"¿Es que no has a prendido a mantener la boca cerrada?" Dijo Touji con algo de nerviosismo. Miraba por la ventana, esperando en cualquier momento ubicar a un francotirador en alguna de las azoteas de los edificios cercanos a la escuela.

"¡Eso de verdad dolió, Touji! ¡¿Qué carajo te pasa?!" Le reprochó Kensuke.

"No sé de qué te quejas. Eso sería una caricia comparado con lo que esos sujetos de traje nos harán si se nos ocurre hablar." Le espetó Touji.

Kensuke escupió una mezcla de saliva y sangre hacia fuera de la ventana. "Cubrirme la boca hubiera bastado."

"Lo he hecho docenas de veces durante las últimas semanas, y no has aprendido a guardar silencio." Repuso Touji.

Kensuke no dijo nada más, puesto que aquello era completamente verdad.

Se mantuvieron en un incómodo silencio hasta que salieron de la escuela y comenzaron a dirigirse a sus hogares.

"Y... bueno... ¿Qué harán el fin de semana?" Preguntó Shinji, tratando de romper aquel tenso ambiente que los rodeaba.

"Supongo que hacer tarea y esas cosas. Sigo castigado, así que no es como que pueda hacer mucho." Dijo Touji.

"Creo que haré eso mismo. Fue una suerte que nos dejaran hacer una pijamada la semana pasada." Terció Kensuke.

"¿Tú que harás el fin de semana, Shinji?" Preguntó Touji.

"Estaré ocupado con... ciertos asuntos." Repuso Shinji.

"¡WOW! Trabajas rápido, Shinji. ¿Ya te has conseguido una novia? ¿Quién es? ¿Acaso es Ayanami?" Touji rodeó el cuello de Shinji con su brazo.

"N-No. P-Para nada."

"No seas tonto, él habla de..." Kensuke sintió la intensión de Touji por golpearlo una vez más por tener la lengua suelta. Retrocedió un paso y dijo: "... de su trabajo a medio tiempo, por su puesto."

Touji suspiró y siguió con lo suyo. "¿Ya se han besado?" Preguntó mientras movía las cejas.

"De hecho, Kensuke está en lo correcto." Repuso Shinji, soltándose del agarre de Touji.

"Oh, ya veo. Bueno, tu sabrás cómo manejarte. Suerte con eso y ten cuidado." Touji le dio una palmada en la espalda a Shinji.

"Lo mismo digo. Y... si hay una bacante, ¿podrías... ya sabes... recomendarme?" Preguntó Kensuke, aunque más que una pregunta parecía una súplica.

"Sigues con eso. ¿Acaso no te ha quedado claro lo peligroso que es?" Cuestionó Touji con irritación.

"¡No puedo evitarlo! Ser piloto de uno de esos robots es la materialización de todos mis sueños." Dijo Kensuke con los brazos extendidos hacia el cielo.

Touji se palmeó la frente para luego suspirar. "Lo que sea. Sólo no lo grites por todos lados, me gusta que mi cabeza esté unida a mi cuerpo."

Siguieron conversando de temas intrascendentes hasta que fue momento de separarse. Shinji siguió su camino hasta el departamento de Misato. Tenía alrededor de dos horas para hacer sus deberes y cocinar algo para comer antes de que tuviera que ir a NERV para recibir entrenamiento en combate.

Al llegar al departamento, se quitó los zapatos y a anunció su llegada.

"Estoy en casa."

"Bienvenido, Shinji. Pasa."

Para variar, Misato estaba en casa.

Shinji pasó a la sala, encontrándose con Misato y Pen Pen, quienes estaban recostados en el sofá, mirando una película de acción.

"¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela esta semana?" Preguntó Misato sin despegar su mirada del televisor.

"Ha estado bien, supongo. Aprobé los dos exámenes sorpresa que me hicieron." Repuso Shinji. Caminó hasta la cocina, colgó su mochila en una de las sillas y se dirigió a la nevera para tomar los ingredientes para preparar la comida.

"Eso es bueno. Y dime, ¿ya te has hecho de alguna... «amiga»?"

"¡C-Claro que no!" La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Shinji, aunque debió esperárselo. Estuvo a nada de tirar todo lo que cargaba en sus manos.

"¡Jeje! Sólo bromeo, relájate. Pero sin duda serás el primero de tus amigos en echarse novia."

"Wark." Secundó Pen Pen, o tal vez quería que Misato se callara para poder escuchar.

"Sí, lo que digas." Shinji se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo que estaba; era mejor así.

"Shinji, ¿te molestaría prepararnos unas palomitas?" Preguntó Misato al cabo de unos minutos.

"¿No puedes hacerlo tú misma?, estoy pelando algunos vegetales para la cena." Repuso Shinji mientras hacía lo antes dicho.

"Por favor. La película está a punto de llegar a la mejor parte." Suplicó Misato, haciendo ojos de cachorro.

Shinji suspiró derrotado. Cómo era que las mujeres sabían qué hacer exactamente para que los hombres obedecieran su voluntad era algo que escapaba a su comprensión. "Está bien." Respondió sin más y se dirigió hacia una de las alacenas para buscar un paquete de palomitas para microondas.

"Que sean con mantequilla extra." Añadió Misato.

"Wark."

"Oh, y Pen Pen quiere unas también."

"Seguro."

Shinji tomó un par de paquetes, los introdujo en el microondas y tecleó en el panel el tiempo que el fabricante recomendaba. Tras un par de minutos, sacó ambas bolsas y se dispuso a vaciar su contenido en un par de tazones, pero, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Misato lo llamó de nuevo.

"Apresúrate, Shinji. La película está en su mejor parte."

"Las palomitas están listas, sólo deja que las vierta en un..."

"La presentación no importa. Danos las palomitas ahora." Dijo Misato, casi gritando.

"Wark." Pen Pen parecía estar igual de molesto, aunque no por la tardanza de Shinji, sino porque Misato no paraba de hablar.

"Pero están muy..."

"¡Palomitas, ahora!" Misato amenazó con hacer una pataleta.

"¡Wark!" Por el tono del graznido de Pen Pen, parecía que dijo: «dale las palomitas para que se calle de una buena vez.»

"Te digo que está demasiado..." Shinji se detuvo al ver que Misato se acercaba hacia él. Si había aprendido algo durante el tiempo que la conoció, eso sería no te interpongas entre Misato y su comida chatarra.

Misato tomó la bolsa en sus manos, pero la soltó en el momento que hizo contacto con su piel.

"¡Esto quema como el infierno!" Exclamó Misato mientras agitaba las manos de manera frenética.

Pen Pen se cayó del sofá mientras trinaba de tal forma que parecía estar riendo. Shinji hacía lo mejor que podía para contener una sonora carcajada.

"Te dije que estaban muy calientes."

Shinji se puso unos guantes de cocina para poder sujetar la bolsa de manera segura. La abrió y vertió su contenido en un tazón; lo mismo hizo con la otra.

Misato caminó hacia el fregadero, abrió el grifo para que el agua fría empapara sus manos. Dejó escapar un suspiro bastante... sugerente que hizo que la cara de Shinji se pusiera roja.

"A-Ahí están las palomitas."

Shinji «enterró» la cabeza en las verduras que estaba pelando para que Misato no lo notara.

"Gracias, Shinji-kun."

Misato le sonrió. Tomó ambos tazones, le entregó el suyo a Pen Pen y siguieron viendo la película como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras que Shinji continuó preparando la cena. Shinji aprovechó el tiempo de cocción para hacer su tarea; no era mucho, así que podría terminarla en ese pequeño espacio de tiempo.

"No prepares algo pesado, recuerda que tienes que ir a NERV para comenzar con tu acondicionamiento físico, y yo no soy una instructora blanda." Dijo Misato mientras sacaba el VHS del reproductor para luego ponerlo en el rebobinador, el cual curiosamente tenía la forma del modelo del auto que conducía, un Renault Alpine A310.

"¿Tú serás mi instructora?"

"Así es. Aunque no lo parezca por mi esbelto y curvilíneo cuerpo, soy una experta en karate, jiu-jitsu japones y krav magá; definitivamente soy la última mujer de la que alguien quisiera aprovecharse cuando se propasa con los tragos. Sin mencionar que soy una tiradora competente; de 10 disparos, 7 dan en el blanco."

Shinji no pudo evitar dejar salir un silbido de asombro, Misato jamás le había contado que podía hacer todo eso; casi todo el tiempo la veía como una borracha alegre.

"Qué atrevido eres para silbarle a una dama de esa manera." Dijo Misato, mirando a Shinji de manera picara.

"Y-Yo no estaba tratando de..." La cara de Shinji se iba poniendo más roja a cada segundo, y entre más lo hacía a Shinji le costaba más hablar.

"¡Jajaja!" Misato se echó a reír. "Cielos, Shinji, debes aprender a ser más relajado, sólo era una broma."

"Sí, una broma, como siempre." Masculló Shinji. _"Si sigo comportándome de esta manera en este tipo de situaciones, jamás podré ir más allá con Asuka."_ Shinji apretó los puños con frustración.

"Tierra a Shinji. Creo que lo que tienes en esa olla se está quemando." Misato movió su mano frente a la cara de Shinji.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Demonios!" Shinji se apresuró a apagar la estufa.

Misato hizo una nota mental para no hacer ese tipo de bromas mientras Shinji cocinaba, después de todo, no quería que se quemara la deliciosa comida que preparaba.

Luego de comer se dirigieron hacia NERV. El lugar asignado para el entrenamiento de Shinji fue el mismo gimnasio donde realizó su examen físico. Las primeras semanas serían solo de acondicionamiento físico; necesitaba desarrollar cierto grado de fuerza y flexibilidad antes de que se le enseñara a pelear. La rutina que Misato le impuso no era muy pesada, algo más exigente que la clase de educación física de una escuela promedio, pero nada que pudiera considerarse una locura; sin embargo, Shinji había tenido una vida muy sedentaria, lo que le impidió desarrollar la más mínima cantidad de músculo, pero debido a su dieta saludable, su nivel de grasa corporal se había mantenido bajo. Al ver esto, Misato decidió que sería bueno expandir el tiempo del entrenamiento básico a un mes completo.

Shinji estaba sobre una bicicleta fija, pedaleando con fuerza en el nivel más bajo de resistencia. Del otro lado del gimnasio se encontraba Rei, Ritsuko y Gendo. La chica de cabello azul estaba en terapia física para recuperarse de sus heridas. Ritsuko se ocupaba de guiarla en los ejercicios, mientras que Gendo las supervisaba, no teniendo mucho reparo en asistir a Rei cuando se le presentaba alguna dificultad; se le podía ver sonriendo ligeramente mientras lo hacía.

Lo que antaño Shinji percibía como celos al verlos convivir de esa manera se transformó en repugnancia hacia su padre. Sabía que Gendo sólo sonreía porque Rei era una copia casi exacta de Yui, su esposa y madre de Shinji; pese a ello, no tenía reparo en enviarla a misiones suicidas si la situación lo ameritaba, después de todo, en los niveles más bajos del Dogma Central había una gran cantidad de clones de Rei que podrían tomar su lugar en caso de que ella muriera.

La manera en que Shinji los veía era difícil de interpretar incluso para Gendo, quien no podía identificar si lo que veía en los ojos de su hijo eran celos o si había algo más; una cosa más que lo hacía sospechar.

Luego de algunos minutos, Misato le dijo a Shinji que se tomara un pequeño descanso. El castaño se dirigió a una máquina expendedora situada cerca de la salida del gimnasio. Todo el contenido de las máquinas expendedoras y lo que se servía en la cafetería era totalmente gratis para el personal de NERV. Shinji tomó una barra de granola y una botella de agua, no es que esa máquina tuviera una gran selección. Se dirigió hacia las bancas que había cerca de la pista de los cien metros planos para comer con más calma.

Transcurrida la mitad del descanso, Shinji miró de reojo, notando que Gendo se retiraba del gimnasio, dejando solas a Rei y a Ritsuko. Cuando Gendo ya no estaba, el trato de Ritsuko hacia Rei cambió considerablemente; antes se le notaba hasta cierto punto animada, pero ahora parecía actuar más seria, incluso se podría decir que fría. Rei, por su lado, no mostró cambio en su comportamiento, atendió estoicamente las instrucciones que Ritsuko le daba. Ritsuko le dijo que la sesión había terminado por hoy, que comiera algo y que luego se fuera a casa. Rei asintió y fue a tomar algo de la máquina expendedora. Ritsuko se fue del lugar, seguramente en dirección a su oficina o quizá hacia las jaulas de los EVA.

Rei tomó asiento en el extremo opuesto de la banca en la que Shinji estaba sentado y empezó a comer una barra de granola. Shinji sintió que debía hablar con ella de manera frecuente para lograr que fuera más abierta, aunque no tenía idea de como iniciar una conversación; había oídos en todas partes, así que debía ser cuidadoso.

"Oye, Ayanami."

"¿Qué pasa, Ikari-kun?"

"¿Cómo están tus heridas?"

"Sanan poco a poco." Rei tensó los dedos de su mano fracturada. "¿Qué hay de ti? Me dijeron que te lastimaste luchando contra el Ángel."

"No fue nada grave, ya me he recuperado por completo. Gracias por preguntar."

Rei arqueó ligeramente la ceja. "¿Por qué me agradeces por preguntarte acerca de eso?"

"_Es como hablar con una niña pequeña, está llena de preguntas."_ "Verás, es común agradecerle a una persona que se preocupa por tu estado de salud."

"Eso no responde a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué estás agradecido conmigo?, no creo haber hecho algo para merecerlo."

"Supongo que simplemente me alegra saber que te preocupas por mí."

Rei asintió. _"En realidad se lo pregunté porque sentía curiosidad, no porque me hubiera preocupado. Pero ahora que lo pienso jamás me he sentido preocupada, sin embargo, cuando el comandante Ikari me informó lo que le pasó a su hijo sentí una muy ligera opresión en mi pecho que no se fue hasta que me enteré que fue dado de alta del hospital, ¿así es cómo se siente la preocupación?"_ "Hay tantas cosas que no comprendo." Masculló Rei.

"Ayanami, ¿dijiste algo?"

"No, nada. Te agradezco por preguntar por mi condición. Ahora si me disculpas, regresaré a casa."

"Claro. Ve con cuidado." Shinji le sonrió ligeramente.

Rei asintió y se alejó sin decir nada más.

"_Supongo que ha sido una buena charla. Rei se vuelve más humana poco a poco y no he dicho nada que pueda comprometerme."_ Pensó Shinji.

"¿Te bateó? No me sorprende, Rei no es la persona más sociable." Misato, quien se había acercado sin ser notada, dijo desde detrás de Shinji.

"¡M-Misato! ¡¿C-Cuánto tiempo estuviste escuchando?!"

"El suficiente." Misato le echó un vistazo al cronometro que llevaba consigo. "20 segundos de conversación. Nada mal, yo sólo consigo que me responda con monosílabos. Sigue así, y pronto la tendrás rendida a tus pies." Misato golpeó ligeramente a Shinji con su codo.

"Y-Yo no estaba tratando de..."

"Sí, sí, lo que digas, romeo. Vamos, aún tienes la mitad de la sesión de ejercicio por delante." Misato empujó a Shinji hacia las máquinas.

Aunque fuera poco, Shinji agradeció que Misato adoptara su rol como entrenadora exigente; prefería que sus débiles músculos fueran empujados al límite antes que pasar por otro momento bochornoso.

Llegó el fin de semana. Misato invitó a Ritsuko a su departamento para cenar junto a ella y Shinji. Ritsuko aceptó la invitación siempre y cuando Misato no fuera quien cocinara la cena. Shinji se empeñó bastante en cocinar, después de todo, era así como le enseñaron a tratar a sus invitados.

Shinji estaba en la cocina, controlando al mismo tiempo la cocción de al menos cinco platillos diferentes: arroz con curry, tonkatsu, sopa de miso, okonomiyaki y, como postre, algo de mochi.

En varias ocasiones, Misato intentó probar la cena antes de tiempo, sobre todo el mochi. Shinji le daba un golpecito en la mano con una cuchara de madera para detenerla.

"No eres divertido." Dijo Misato después de su último intento de obtener una probada. Se dirigió al refrigerador para tomar una lata de cerveza.

Shinji dejó de prestarle atención a Misato, pronto se le pasaría su berrinche infantil.

Unos 30 minutos después, justo cuando la cena estuvo lista, Ritsuko llamó a la puerta. Misato fue a abrirle.

"Hola, Ritsuko." Saludó alegremente Misato.

"Hola, Misato." Ritsuko le sonrió ligeramente, nunca fue la mujer más animada.

"Adelante, pasa." Misato se apartó de la entrada para permitirle el paso a Ritsuko.

"Pensé que tendrías el lugar convertido en una pocilga." Ritsuko comentó al ver la sala desde el pasillo.

"Jeje..." Misato se rascó nerviosamente la nuca. "Lo estaba hasta que Shinji-kun llegó."

"Ya veo. Cada vez caes más bajo, ahora explotas a un menor para hacer tus tareas domésticas."

"¡RITS!" Exclamó Misato. Tan avergonzada estaba por el comentario de su amiga que su rostro se tornó de un rojo brillante.

Misato estaba por decir algo, pero antes de que lo hiciera se escuchó el pitido del temporizador que Shinji usaba para controlar el tiempo de cocción.

"¡La cena está lista!" Como abeja a la miel, Misato fue corriendo hacia la mesa.

"¿Qué es lo que te...?" Antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta, el olor de la comida que preparó Shinji asaltó la nariz de Ritsuko. "Cielos, huele realmente bien." Masculló Ritsuko mientras su boca se hacía agua.

"Vamos, Shinji, sirve la comida de una vez; me muero de hambre." Misato golpeó la mesa con sus puños.

"Ya voy. No golpees la mesa." Dijo Shinji mientras le daba los toques finales.

"¡No te comas todo, Misato!" Ritsuko corrió tras ella, pero pronto se detuvo y se sonrojó.

Misato la vio por un segundo, luego dejó escapar una carcajada. "Es como cuando corríamos a la cafetería del campus para llegar al desayuno buffet de los viernes, era cuando servían panquecitos." Misato se limpió las lágrimas que se formaron en las comisuras de sus ojos.

"Sí... buenos tiempos." Ritsuko tomó asiento y evitó hacer contacto visual con Misato, aún estaba algo apenada.

Shinji, quien había presenciado todo, no supo cómo actuar, así que se limitó a poner la mesa.

Comenzaron a comer, y al poco tiempo el ambiente incómodo que se generó al principio se fue esfumando.

"¿Cómo te está yendo en la escuela, Shinji-kun?" Preguntó Ritsuko luego de haber comido un bocado de Okonomiyaki.

"Bien, supongo. No soy lo que llamarías un estudiante modelo, pero hago lo que puedo."

"No tienes que ser tan modesto. Estás a pocas décimas de entrar en el cuadro de honor de tu clase."

"¿Revisaste sus calificaciones?" Preguntó Misato, su boca estaba a reventar de comida.

"No hables con la boca llena." Ritsuko desvió la mirada, evitando que su apetito se arruinara. "Luego de agotar todas mis actividades programadas para la semana, me di a la tarea de hacer algunas comprobaciones de seguridad menores, entre ellas el sistema con el que el Instituto Marduk lleva las calificaciones de los alumnos que asisten a él. A parte de darme cuenta lo mala que era su seguridad, tanto que alguien con el conocimiento mínimo en informática podría hackearla, y mejorarlo para que al menos significara un reto, decidí revisar tus calificaciones, ya que Misato de seguro no ha visto los reportes semanales que le envían por correo."

"¡Oye, sí lo he estado haciendo!" Replicó Misato.

"¿En serio? Dime entonces cuáles son sus calificaciones de la última semana."

"Bueno... yo... creo que quemé los reportes junto con el correo basura." Misato se rascó la nuca, apenada.

Ritsuko rodó los ojos. "Misato, tienes que tomarte las cosas con más seriedad. No puedes pasarte la vida siendo tan irresponsable."

"Tampoco es bueno ser tan estirado. Pero tienes razón en cuanto a que debería atender adecuadamente mis responsabilidades como tutora de Shinji." Misato destapó una lata de cerveza. "Sí, sí, lo que digas, mamá." Misato tomó un gran trago.

"_Nunca cambiará su manera de ser, pero llevo tanto tiempo conociéndola para saber que mis palabras sí la alcanzaron."_ Pensó Ritsuko, sonriendo de manera apenas perceptible.

La cena transcurrió de forma amena. Misato y Ritsuko rememoraban vivencias de su tiempo en la universidad. Shinji se limitó a escucharlas, ya que no tenía nada que aportar a la conversación.

"La cena ha estado deliciosa. Misato no exageraba sobre lo bueno que eres cocinando, Shinji-kun." Dijo Ritsuko tras limpiar su boca con una servilleta.

"Gracias, Dra. Akagi." Shinji sonrío.

"Le hará bien a Misato comer comida de verdad. No sabes las veces que ha acudido a mí por un problema gastrointestinal derivado de su alimentación a base de comida instantánea."

"¡Rits!" Misato palmeó la mesa con fuerza, indignada.

Ritsuko dejó escapar una risa. "Lo siento, he roto mi código profesional de no revelar las afecciones de mis pacientes. Pero no era muy difícil deducirlo."

Misato refunfuñó algo inentendible mientras bebía su quinta cerveza de la tarde. Cuando estaba por terminar su contenido, una malvada idea cruzó por su cabeza.

"Shinji-kun, ¿quieres escuchar lo que ocurrió la primera vez que Ritsuko se emborrachó?"

"¡Que ni se te ocurra decirle!"

"Sólo diré que perdió su estatus de estudiante ejemplar, no eres lo suficientemente mayor para oír el resto." Dijo Misato, un tanto divertida.

Shinji se sonrojó. Ya conocía el concepto de Misato de no ser lo suficientemente mayor para decirle algo.

Ritsuko suspiró. _"Supongo que me lo he buscado, después de todo, ambas conocemos las situaciones más vergonzosas por las que pasó la otra."_ "Ha sido una cena agradable, tengo que irme; mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer."

Ritsuko se puso en pie, y al hacerlo sintió algo en su bolsillo, que no recordaba haber puesto ahí. Hurgó en él, dándose cuenta que era la nueva identificación de NERV que tenía que darle a Rei.

"Oye, Shinji-kun, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?" ´Preguntó Ritsuko.

"¿De qué se trata?" Repuso Shinji mientras se daba a la tarea de recoger la mesa.

"Debí entregarle una nueva identificación a Rei, pero olvidé hacerlo, ¿podrías dársela cuando vayas de camino a NERV?"

"Sí, por supuesto."

Ritsuko le dio la tarjeta a Shinji, quien la colocó en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, mirándola por muy poco tiempo para que Misato no le preguntara si le parecía linda.

"Su dirección está en la identificación, no es muy lejos del acceso a NERV que usas habitualmente, no deberías perderte."

"De acuerdo. Nos vemos, Dra. Akagi."

"Gracias. Que pasen buena noche." Ritsuko se fue del departamento y se dirigió al suyo.

"Bueno, me iré a dormir. Te estaré esperando en NERV para seguir con el entrenamiento. Asegúrate de darle a Rei una buena impresión de ti, ella es alguien bastante linda." Misato guiñó un ojo.

"Y-Yo no estoy tratando de..."

"Buenas noches." Sin darle opción a réplica, Misato se fue a su habitación.

Shinji suspiró, desanimado. _"Será que alguna vez podré librarme de sus comentarios." _Pensó Shinji. Terminó de lavarlos platos e hizo los preparativos para la escuela antes de irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, luego de terminar la escuela, Shinji se dirigió al departamento de Rei. Se paró nerviosamente frente a aquel destartalado apartamento en el que vivía. No tenía la más mínima idea de porqué el vecindario era así; hasta donde sabía, este sitio no sufrió daños durante las batallas previas. El sitio lucía posapocalíptico, basura regada por las calles y estructuras deterioradas por el paso del tiempo. Un sitio idóneo para que las pandillas u otras asociaciones delictivas mucho más peligrosas se reunieran, sin embargo, no había nada de eso; la Sección Dos se encargaba de mantener fuera a cualquier curioso, después de todo, este era el lugar de residencia de uno de los activos más importantes para Gendo. Había que dado claro que no era la seguridad lo que ponía nervioso a Shinji, lo que lo tenía en ese estado era la falta de pudor de Rei. De camino hacia aquí se preguntó varias veces si Rei sería capaz de ir a abrir la puerta sin cubrirse con una toalla luego de salir de la ducha.

Shinji oprimió el timbre un par de veces pese a que sabía que este no funcionaba; la razón, sabía que la Sección Dos estaba observándolo, seguramente le informaban a Gendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Luego de algunos segundos golpeó la puerta, repitiendo esa acción en intervalos regulares.

Pasaron cinco minutos completos hasta que Rei fue abrir la puerta. Como pasó antes, Rei acababa de salir de la lucha y sólo tenía una toalla larga de color verde oscuro sobre sus hombros, que no cubría nada de lo que debía cubrir. El yeso de su brazo le había sido quitado el día anterior y el resto de sus heridas ya habían sanado.

"¿Sí?" Para la no sorpresa de Shinji, Rei fue a atender la puerta sin haberse vestido tras tomar una ducha.

"A-Ayanami, no deberías ir a ver quién llama a tu puerta sin antes vestirte." Shinji desvió de inmediato la mirada cuando vio el exceso de piel descubierta, un profuso sonrojo le adornaba el rostro.

"No lo entiendo. Siempre me encuentro desnuda en casa, ¿por qué tendría que vestirme para atender la puerta? Técnicamente sigo dentro de casa."

"S-Sí... pero no es correcto."

Hubo silencio por algunos segundos.

"Lo siento. El comandante y la Dra. Akagi son las únicas personas que suelen llamar a mi puerta, y ellos no me reprochan por encontrarme desnuda."

"N-No te estoy reprochando; eres libre de estar d-desnuda mientras estás en tu departamento, sólo digo que deberías vestirte antes de abrir la puerta." Shinji llegó al punto de tener que tirar repetidamente del cuello de su camisa para ventilarse, o podría desmayarse.

"Ya veo. Entonces iré a vestirme."

Rei se adentró en su departamento, dejando la puerta entreabierta. Desde luego, Shinji se abstuvo de fisgonear. Tras un par de minutos, Rei regresó, completamente vestida con su uniforme escolar.

"Ya me encuentro vestida." Anunció Rei.

"E-eso veo."

"Ahora, ¿puedes decirme a que has venido a mi departamento, Ikari-kun?"

"Ah, eso. La Dra. Akagi me pidió que te diera tu nueva identificación de NERV." Shinji sacó dicho objeto de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se la entregó a Rei, quien sólo asintió tras tomarla.

"Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos; nos requieren en NERV para pruebas de rutina y ese tipo de cosas."

Rei asintió. No vio problema en caminar junto a Shinji hasta el punto de acceso a NERV más cercano. Casi todo el recorrido lo hicieron en silencio. Una vez en NERV, mientras bajaban unas escaleras mecánicas que parecían interminables, Rei inició una conversación.

"Ikari-kun, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"¿Eh? Sí, claro."

"¿Cómo llamas al hecho de vestirse antes de atender la puerta?"

Shinji pensó su respuesta por un momento. "Se llaman normas sociales."

"¿De qué tratan las normas sociales?"

"Bueno... son los lineamientos que se siguen para tener una mejor convivencia social."

Rei hizo una pausa antes de preguntar de nuevo. "¿Podrías darme más ejemplos de normas sociales?"

"Pues... dar las gracias cuando alguien te hace un favor, vestirse apropiadamente, respetar a los demás, ese tipo de cosas; son de sentido común."

"_El comandante o la Dra. Akagi jamás me enseñaron nada de eso. Supongo que no lo hicieron porque limitaron mi contacto con otras personas, pero, ahora que estoy yendo a la escuela, parece que necesitaré aprender sobre eso. Lo investigaré por mi cuenta más tarde." _Pensó Rei. "Gracias por responder a mis preguntas, Ikari-kun."

"De nada." Shinji le sonrió, y, como de costumbre, Rei no le devolvió una sonrisa a cambio.

Shinji se dirigió hacia el gimnasio para su sesión diaria de entrenamiento. No hubo nada que resaltar. Misato fue llamada por Ritsuko para presenciar la prueba de activación de la Unidad 00, ya que había sido liberada de la baquelita esa misma mañana. Era sólo protocolo, realmente su presencia no era necesaria, pero debía estar presente independientemente de eso.

Shinji observó desde detrás de una pequeña ventana blindada el proceso de activación. Las voces de los técnicos, emitidas por el sistema de los alto parlantes, sonaban distantes mientras tenía su vista fija en el EVA de color naranja. La Unidad 00 era un enigma para él. Había tenido la oportunidad de pilotarla durante una prueba que Ritsuko llevó a cabo para ver si eran capaces de pilotar las otras unidades Evangelion. Cuando estuvo en la cabina sintió que estaba helada pese a que los instrumentos decían que se encontraba en la temperatura habitual. Al sujetar los controles vio pasar un desfile de imagenes, las cuales se proyectaron directamente en su mente; ahora sabía que eran los recuerdos de Rei. Después percibió un sentimiento de ira que iba canalizado hacia Rei y por último el EVA perdió el control.

"_Todos los Evangelion tienen un alma contenido en su núcleo. La Unidad 02 que pilota Asuka contiene parte del alma de su madre y la Unidad 01 contiene el alma de mi madre. Siendo ese el caso, ¿a quién le pertenece el alma que se encuentra en la Unidad 00?"_

*Prueba de activación de la Unidad 00 completada con éxito. La Unidad 00 está operativa.* Anunció la voz de Maya, sacando a Shinji de sus profundos pensamientos.

"Bueno, parece que eso es todo. Vámonos, Shinji-kun, no nos necesitan para nada más." Dijo Misato, empujándolo hacia la salida más cercana.

"¿Eh? Oh, claro." Repuso Shinji.

Se dirigieron hasta el estacionamiento, subieron al auto de Misato y se dirigieron hacia su departamento.

"Parecías bastante absorto viendo la Unidad 00, ¿a qué se debe?"

"Bueno... yo me preguntaba..."

"¿Tiene algo que ver con Rei? ¿Acaso te gusta como se ve vistiendo el Plug Suit?" Misato meneó las cejas.

La cara de Shinji se ruborizó. Ciertamente encontraba sexy el aspecto de las chicas cuando vestían el Plug Suit; era tan ajustado que poco se dejaba a la imaginación. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza para sacar de su mente las imágenes de Asuka luciéndolo.

"Lo que me preguntaba era: ¿por qué es necesario que la sala de observación esté separada de la cámara donde se encuentra el EVA por una ventana blindada tan gruesa?, ¿no se supone que Rei estaba en control?" Cuestionó Shinji, pero luego se arrepintió de hacerlo. Quería librarse de las preguntas incómodas de Misato, pero, sin quererlo, hizo una pregunta que lo podría comprometer. No era un secreto que a Gendo no le agradaba que nadie preguntara algo relacionado con los EVAs.

Misato frunció el ceño mientras valoraba si debía decirle la verdad.

"Verás, la Unidad 00 sufrió un problema durante la prueba de activación anterior." Misato hizo una pausa, pensando en si debía seguir adelante. "Rei perdió el control del EVA 00 y éste comenzó a dañar la cámara de pruebas."

"Ya veo." Dijo Shinji, esperando que la conversación muriera en ese punto; no había razón para buscar una información que ya poseía.

Hubo silencio por un momento hasta que Misato habló de nuevo.

"Tal vez podrías mostrarle a Rei cómo se pilota un Evangelion, así tendrás un pretexto para estar cerca de ella." Dijo Misato en un tono divertido.

"Q-Que no estoy intentando nada con ella." Repuso Shinji, avergonzado. _"Debí esperarme que volvería a sacar el tema."_

"Lo sé, lo sé, lo dejaste en claro varias veces. Pero estoy hablando en serio, cualquier cosa que puedas decirnos será de mucha ayuda, después de todo, parece que se te da muy bien ser piloto."

"No siento que haya hecho nada especial, sólo me limité a seguir las instrucciones de la Dra. Akagi."

Shinji realmente deseaba decirles todo lo que sabía; con ese conocimiento las batallas contra los Ángeles podrían ganarse con mayor facilidad, lo que reduciría el peligro para él y las chicas. Sin embargo, no se sentía capaz de prever con precisión cómo marcharían las cosas. Podría terminar desatando una calamidad más grande, si es que existía algo peor que la muerte de toda forma de vida en el planeta.

"Bien. Dejemos todo lo relacionado con NERV atrás. Siempre he dicho: no te lleves el trabajo a casa." Dijo Misato con alegría.

Pasaron los días. Las cosas iban normales. La escuela era aburrida, Misato se emborrachaba luego de terminar con el papeleo, Shinji salía con Touji y Kensuke justo después de terminar con su entrenamiento en NERV, Rei pasaba todo el tiempo que no estaba en NERV y en la escuela leyendo libros, Ritsuko trabajaba junto a los técnicos de más alto rango, Gendo y Fuyutsuki hacían lo que fuera que hicieran en su tiempo libre, ya que rara vez se los veía caminar por el Dogma Central.

Fueron esos intervalos de tiempo los que le hicieron creer a Shinji que podría lidiar con los Ángeles y tener una vida normal. Pero ahora que era consiente de la importancia del rol que desempeñaría para definir el futuro de la humanidad, sabía que no debía descuidarse en ningún momento. Sin embargo, también valoraba y disfrutaba esos momentos de paz, después de todo, no era alguien preparado para una lucha constante. Su estado psicológico sería clave para definir el resultado final; la vida o la muerte de toda la humanidad.

Con forme los día seguían pasando, la preocupación de Shinji aumentaba; no recordaba la fecha exacta, pero sabía que Ramiel estaba por venir. Ser cocido en LCL era una experiencia que prefería no repetir jamás. Sin embargo, parecía inevitable, ya que desacoplar el EVA del ascensor tomaba algunos segundos. También estaba descartado el sugerirle a Misato que Ramiel era un Ángel que atacaba a larga distancia; las razones eran obvias.

Durante el transcurso de ese tiempo, Shinji tuvo un par de charlas más con Rei, ninguna de ellas se podría considerar transcendente, pero grano a grano se hace la montaña.

Shinji estaba terminando de tomar su acostumbrada merienda a mitad de su sesión de entrenamiento cuando la alarma sonó; Ramiel había llegado. Sintió un vacío en el estómago y comenzó a experimentar la visión de túnel. Sudor frío le bajaba por la espalda y sus rodillas comenzaban a temblar.

"¡DEJA ATRÁS EL MIEDO!" Se dijo así mismo. Tuvo que abofetearse la cara para poder salir de ese estado.

"¡Shinji-kun, dirígete a tu EVA ahora mismo!" Ordenó Misato mientras corría hacia él.

"Voy en camino." Repuso Shinji, empezando a correr hacia allá. _"No debo escapar, no debo escapar, no debo escapar..."_ Se Repitió mentalmente mientras corría.

Shinji se puso el Plug Suit e hizo su parte en los preparativos de la Unidad 01 de manera casi mecánica, repitiendo en todo momento esas palabras, como si de un mantra se tratara.

*¿Está todo bien, Shinji-kun?* Misato preguntó desde una ventana holográfica que fue proyectado a la derecha de Shinji.

Había notado lo nervioso que Shinji se puso cuando comenzó a sonar la alarma, por lo que abrió un canal de comunicación privado desde una de las terminales más alejadas de las de los técnicos principales.

Shinji suspiró, tratando de calmarse. "No te mentiré, Misato, temo morir." Dijo con voz temblorosa.

Misato asintió. No podía culparlo, es algo muy humano tenerle miedo a la muerte, más cuando se expone la vida de manera voluntaria.

*Escucha, te necesito calmado, ¿de acuerdo?*

"Lo sé." Shinji apretó su agarre sobre los controles del EVA.

Hubo un momento de un tenso silencio.

*Hablaremos de esto cuando regreses, y regresarás a salvo, te lo prometo.*

"Sí." Shinji asintió levemente.

*Prepárate, tu EVA está a punto de ser lanzado.* Misato sonrió. *Mantén dentro tu almuerzo; Ritsuko te regañará si vomitas en el Entry Plug.*

Shinji asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa.

*Capitana Katsuragi, corto.*

Shinji se preparó para el despliegue. Su boca se sentía increíblemente seca a pesar de que se encontraba sumergido en LCL. Esos momentos de duda le hacían pensar que el destino de la humanidad había sido depositado en las manos incorrectas. Aunque sería una gran muestra de egocentrismo pensar que él lo definiría todo, aunque ciertamente su papel no era precisamente secundario.

Sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas abruptamente cuando sus oídos registraron la cuenta regresiva para el lanzamiento. Apenas tuvo tiempo de adoptar la posición correcta para soportar la repentina aceleración.

Sobre las 22 capas de blindaje que separaban al Geo Front del exterior se encontraba el Quinto Ángel, designado como Ramiel, flotando por encima de los rascacielos de Tokyo-3. Su apariencia era radicalmente diferente a la de los Ángeles que lo precedieron. Sachiel tenía un aspecto humanoide y Shamshel se asemejaba a un insecto. Ramiel, por su parte, tenía la forma de un octaedro, cuya superficie era de un color azul muy reflectante.

Su aparición fue muy repentina, tanto que los aviones tipo caza del JSSDF no pudieron ser desplegados a tiempo para intentar interceptarlo, aunque ya sabían de antemano que no serían capaces de hacerle nada, sólo recabarían datos para que NERV pudiera desarrollar un plan para detenerlo.

Ramiel se posó justo en el centro de la ciudad y se quedó quieto, sin producir el más mínimo ruido. En ese momento la Unidad 01 estaba de camino, no le tomaría más de 10 segundos estar en la superficie.

De pronto, los sensores captaron que el Ángel estaba acumulando una gran cantidad de energía en su interior. Por toda la ciudad se podía escuchar un zumbido similar al que producía el tendido eléctrico de alto voltaje pero mucho más fuerte y agudo.

"¡Capitana Katsuragi, hemos detectado que el Ángel está acumulando una gran cantidad de energía en su interior!" El teniente Aoba anunció con urgencia.

"¡¿Qué significa eso?!" Preguntó Misato.

"¡Se está acelerando y masificando en sí misma!" Añadió Aoba.

"¡¿Acaso va a disparar un rayo de positrones?!" Cuestionó Ritsuko al ver la forma en la que MAGI representaba los datos recabados de una forma gráfica.

Misato ignoraba por completo qué eran los positrones, pero le quedaba completamente clara la parte del disparo.

Las últimas compuertas blindadas se abrieron, permitiendo que el EVA 01 emergiera a la superficie.

Ramiel se encontraba detrás de un rascacielos, no tenía contacto visual con la Unidad 01, pero sabía perfectamente que se encontraba detrás de aquella construcción. Shinji también sabía en dónde estaba su enemigo, tal vez no con tanta precisión como el Ángel, pero esperaba que fuera la suficiente para evadir el haz de partículas que estaba por disparar en su contra.

*¡Shinji, muévete!* Gritó Misato desde el intercomunicador.

Esta vez Shinji no se distrajo con la voz de Misato, puesto que sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Apretó su agarre en los controles y tiró con fuerza. La Unidad 01 rompió con facilidad los anclajes que lo mantenían sujeto a la plataforma de lanzamiento.

Simultáneamente, el rayo de positrones de Ramiel comenzaba a atravesar el rascacielos que se interponía entre él y su objetivo. El acero y el concreto se fundían incluso si el haz no estaba golpeando directamente. En tan sólo un segundo el edificio fue atravesado de lado a lado por el potente haz de energía.

Para ese punto, Shinji ya había roto los anclajes y rodado por el suelo, evitando que el rayo de positrones impactara de lleno en el pecho de la Unidad 01. El haz golpeó la acera, atravesándola como cuchillo en mantequilla, lo mismo con la primer capa de blindaje que separaba al Geo Front del exterior. Una explosión se generó poco después, haciendo que la Unidad 01, que todavía estaba tumbada en el suelo, patinara sobre la calle por varias decenas de metros.

*¡Ponte de pie, Shinji!* Gritó Misato desde el intercomunicador.

"¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Necesito un arma!" Aunque dijera eso, la realidad era que Shinji deseaba retirarse de la batalla; nada de lo que podía hacer en ese momento sería efectivo contra el poderoso Campo AT de Ramiel.

*Recibido. Haré que te envíen un Rifle Paleta junto a dos cargadores adicionales ahora mismo. Su ubicación será marcada en tu HUD.*

"Bien."

"¡Ya escucharon! ¡Hagan lo que dije y disparen algunas de las armas montadas en los edificios para distraer al Ángel, y quiero que esté hecho para ayer!" Dijo Misato.

"¡Hai!" Dijeron al unísono los tenientes Ibuki, Hyuga y Aoba.

Shinji puso en pie a la Unidad 01. Poco después apareció en la pantalla el recorrido que tenía que hacer para llegar. Cubrió el trayecto tan rápido como pudo; recordaba que había un espacio de unos 45 segundos entre los disparos de Ramiel, no había tiempo que perder.

Varias de las construcciones que rodeaban a Ramiel estaban equipadas con cañones capases de disparar munición calibre (127mm)/38 y otros con misiles tierra-aire de gran tamaño. Todas fueron abiertas al mismo tiempo y lanzaron una salva contra Ramiel. Para sorpresa de nadie, el ataque no tuvo el más mínimo efecto en contra del Ángel, sin embargo, sirvió para que MAGI recabara datos que serían cruciales para trazar un plan para destruirlo.

"Efecto del ataque: negativo." Anunció el Teniente Hyuga.

"Suspendan el ataque. La cortina de humo impedirá que el piloto tenga contacto visual con el objetivo." Ordenó Gendo desde lo alto del Centro de Comando. "¿Qué datos se han recabado, Dra. Akagi?"

"El Campo AT del Quinto Ángel es extremadamente poderoso, mucho más que el de los otros dos." Respondió Ritsuko mientras analizaba los datos que eran presentados en la terminal de Maya.

"¿Qué opciones tenemos?" Preguntó Gendo a pesar de que conocía la respuesta.

"La única opción que MAGI ve viable es que la Unidad 01 se aproxime al Ángel, neutralice su Campo AT con el suyo y dispare de una toda la munición del Rifle Paleta."

"¡Es una locura! Shinji-kun apenas a comenzado a practicar el uso del Campo AT, no hay forma de que pueda neutralizar el Campo AT del Ángel y disparar al mismo tiempo." Replicó Misato.

"Es un punto válido, pero no tenemos otra opción." Respondió Ritsuko.

"¿Qué tal si Shinji-kun se ocupa de neutralizar el Campo AT y nosotros descargamos la munición restante de las defensas sobre el Ángel?" Cuestionó el Teniente Aoba.

"¡Sí! Ese es un buen plan. Bien pensado..." Decía Misato hasta que fue interrumpida.

"No funcionará." Dijo Ritsuko.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Misato, molesta.

"Como dije antes, este Ángel posee un Campo AT extraordinariamente resistente. MAGI calcula que Shinji-kun podrá abrir únicamente un agujero de unos 10 metros de diámetro, y eso es ser optimista. Ninguna de las defensas será capaz de disparar debido a que la Unidad 01 estará en medio."

"Ya veo. Tienes razón." Respondió Misato.

"Bien. Si no hay nada más que decir, transmítale al piloto sus nuevas órdenes." Dijo Gendo.

Misato asintió y se dirigió hacia el terminal de comunicación.

Shinji estaba asegurando los cargadores adicionales en la cintura de la Unidad 01. Dicha sección junto a la espalda poseía electroimanes que le permitían a los EVA llevar armas o munición adicional sin tener que contar con ninguna clase de soporte.

*Shinji-kun, tienes nuevas órdenes. Acercate tanto como puedas al Ángel, neutraliza su Campo AT y dispárale hasta que esté muerto.* Dijo Misato en un tono más serio de lo habitual.

Shinji notó la diferencia en su tono. Sabía que Misato le estaba dando unas órdenes con las que ella no estaba de acuerdo.

"Recibido." Fue todo lo que dijo antes de ponerse en marcha.

Por el camino cambió su Cable Umbilical, ya que se le informó que el que tenía se estaba convirtiendo en un lastre para el debido a los giros que hizo entre los edificios, lo que aumentaba la fricción, volviendo más lenta a la Unidad 01.

Este cambio, junto con el tiempo que le tomó hacerse con el Rifle Paleta y asegurar los cargadores extra en la cintura del EVA, agotó el intervalo entre los disparos de Ramiel.

Nuevamente el Ángel acumuló energía, y de uno de sus vértices disparó un rayo de positrones.

Al notarlo, Shinji corrió a toda velocidad para evitar que lo alcanzara.

El haz de energía labró una zanja de 50 metros de largo y 10 de profundidad mientras intentaba alcanzar a la Unidad 01.

Shinji fue a parapetarse detrás de un edificio para que la explosión que siempre sucedía a uno de los rayos de Ramiel no lo arrojara como una muñeca de trapo. Cuando el peligro pasó, retomó su camino más rápido que antes.

"¿Lo notaste?" Le preguntó Fuyutsuki a Gendo.

"Así es. Se está volviendo más inteligente. Intentó seguir a la Unidad 01 con su rayo de positrones." Respondió Gendo.

"Y lo que sigue es..."

"Predecir la trayectoria de la Unidad 01 y disparar hacia dónde estará antes de que lo esté." Gendo lo interrumpió.

"¿Qué harás?"

"Seguir con el plan." Repuso Gendo con simpleza.

"_No pondrías en riesgo a la Unidad 01 al menos de que pienses que hay una posibilidad de que esto resulte."_

El EVA 01 llegó hasta donde se encontraba Ramiel. Disparó una pequeña ráfaga con el rifle Paleta para que el Campo AT de Ramiel se hiciera visible por un momento; Shinji no quería estrellarse contra él como una mosca. Volvió a poner el rifle en su espalda y se apresuró a intentar abrir una apertura en el Campo AT del Ángel.

Shinji se esforzó mucho para hacerlo, incluso pensó que estaba demostrando un rendimiento superior al que había dejado ver durante las prácticas. Pero, incluso dando su máximo, apenas fue capaz de perforar el Campo AT de Ramiel con sus dedos, aún le faltaba abrirlo lo suficiente para que el cañón del Rifle paleta pudiera entrar y también debía mantenerlo o su arma sería dividida a la mitad cuando el Campo AT se restaurara.

Debido a ese hercúleo esfuerzo, Shinji valoró más que nunca el trabajo que desempeñaba en conjunto con los demás, no sólo con Asuka y Rei, sino también con los técnicos y demás personal de NERV.

*¡El Ángel está por disparar de nuevo! ¡Sal de ahí!* Gritó Misato.

Shinji dejó de intentar romper el Campo AT y comenzó a correr.

Tal y como lo suponían Gendo y Fuyutsuki, Ramiel consiguió anticiparse a la trayectoria de la Unidad 01, y disparar en su dirección, asegurándose un golpe seguro.

Shinji logró darse cuenta de esto, pero no sería capaz de reaccionar a tiempo. Sin embargo... Shinji sintió que los controles del EVA se movían por sí solos, con una gran fuerza.

"_¿Madre?" Pensó Shinji._

En el último instante, la Unidad 01 dio un gran salto, el cual le permitió librarse de ser golpeada por el haz de energía de color magenta.

La influencia que Yui tenía sobre el EVA 01 se desvaneció cuando éste llegó al punto más alto del salto. Shinji recobró el control y maniobró para no caer sobre un edificio. Durante el salto, el Cable Umbilical de la Unidad 01 fue cortado por el rayo de positrones, por lo que fue desacoplado para no suponer un lastre.

"¡Maldición! Esto va mal. La Unidad 01 perdió su Cable Umbilical, y el lugar más cercano para conseguir otro está lejos de su posición." Dijo el Teniente Aoba.

"Tiene que haber otra forma de vencer a este Ángel, este plan no está funcionando" Dijo Misato.

Ritsuko estaba analizando los nuevos datos que MAGI estaba recibiendo.

"Escucho sus sugerencias." Dijo Gendo, tranquilo como siempre, aunque algunas gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente; ver lo cerca que estuvo la Unidad 01 de recibir un golpe directo lo puso muy tenso.

"MAGI ha determinado que a Shinji-kun le tomaría un minuto y treinta segundos el abrir una brecha en el Campo AT del Ángel lo suficientemente grande como para que pase el cañón del Rifle Paleta, pero no será capaz de mantenerlo y disparar al mismo tiempo."

"¿Un minuto y treinta segundos? Eso es tiempo suficiente para que el Ángel haga dos disparos." Comentó Fuyutsuki.

"¿Qué curso de acción recomienda tomar MAGI?" Cuestionó Gendo.

"Ha determinado que ninguno de los planes preestablecidos tiene una taza de éxito mayor al 0.000001%. Lo que recomienda es una retirada inmediata." Dijo Ritsuko.

"Ya veo. Ordénele al piloto que se retire inmediatamente." Dijo Gendo.

"Sí, Señor." Dijo Misato.

*Shinji-kun, nuevas órdenes. Retírate inmediatamente.* Dijo Misato.

"Enterado. Me largo de aquí."

*El punto de extracción será marcado en tu HUD. Apresúrate.*

"Enviando lanzadera número 15." Dijo Maya.

"Negativo." Dijo Gendo.

Todos voltearon a verlo con incredulidad. Antes de que alguien pudiera preguntarle, el respondió:

"Las lanzaderas están hechas para un asenso rápido, no para un rápido descenso. El tiempo que le tomará al piloto llegar hasta allí y asegurar los anclajes, sumado a la baja velocidad de descenso, dejarán a la Unidad 01 lo suficientemente cerca de la superficie para que el rayo de positrones del Ángel lo alcance."

"Entonces, ¿cómo quiere que procedamos?" Preguntó el Teniente Hyuga.

"Abran las compuertas. Que el piloto se deslice por el conducto de lanzamiento, así llegará más rápido."

"Señor, pero eso dañará ese conducto de lanzamiento." Cuestionó la Teniente Ibuki.

Gendo la miró con unos ojos tan fríos que la hicieron temblar.

"El daño de un conducto de lanzamiento es insignificante comparado con el valor del la Unidad 01. Hagan lo que les ordeno."

Nadie se atrevió a decirle nada al Comandante Ikari.

"Avísenle al piloto de este ligero cambio en los planes."

Tras decir eso, Gendo se retiró del Centro de Comando junto a Fuyutsuki.

*Shinji-kun, hubo un cambio en los planes.* Dijo Misato.

Shinji tragó saliva; esperaba que no le ordenaran volver a pelear. "¿Qué ocurre?"

*Sigue tu camino hasta la lanzadera. Te deslizarás por el conducto de lanzamiento en lugar de ser anclado a la plataforma de lanzamiento.* Misato hizo una pequeña pausa. *Espero que te gusten los toboganes.* Tras decir eso, Misato cortó la transmisión.

Shinji sonrió ligeramente por su comentario. Hizo su camino hasta el punto que le indicaba su HUD. El conducto de lanzamiento ya estaba abierto, sin perder el tiempo saltó y se introdujo en él.

Mientras bajaba, sintió una fuerte sacudida; Ramiel había tratado de alcanzarlo con su rayo de positrones. Giró la cabeza hacia arriba y vio cómo la explosión bajaba junto con él.

Las compuertas de seguridad se cerraron a su paso, evitando que la explosión lo alcanzara.

Shinji suspiró aliviado; había escapado ileso del combate.

*Prepárate para frenar; estás apunto de llegar hasta abajo.* Dijo Misato.

"Entendido." Respondió Shinji.

El EVA 01 frenó su caída poniendo en contacto sus manos y pies contra las paredes del conducto de lanzamiento. Chispas volaron debido al roce entre el blindaje multicapa y el acero. La armadura de la Unidad 01 sólo sufrió daños en su pintura debido al roce mientras que el conducto de lanzamiento número 15 tendría que ser reparado casi en su totalidad.

Justo cuando el EVA 01 tocó fondo, Ramiel se movió hasta quedar justo encima del Dogma Central. Desplegó un taladro de 17.5 metros de diámetro con el cual comenzó a perforar el suelo.

"Oh, oh. Malas noticias." Dijo el Teniente Aoba.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" Preguntó Misato.

"El Ángel a desplegado un taladro y está comenzando a cavar." Respondió Aoba.

"Pongan las imágenes en la pantalla principal." Ordenó Misato.

Justo después de hacerlo, todo el Geo Front se sacudió.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Preguntó Misato.

"El enemigo está atravesando la primera capa de blindaje." Repuso la Teniente Ibuki.

"¡Desgraciado! ¿Cuándo llegará hasta nosotros?" Preguntó Misato.

El Teniente Hyuga hizo los cálculos tan rápido como pudo. "Llegará al Geo Front a las 12 de la media noche con 6 minutos y 54 segundos."

Misato guardó silencio por un momento mientras pensaba.

"¿Cómo afrontarás esta situación, Capitana Katsuragi?" Preguntó Ritsuko.

"Dices que es inviable la posibilidad de que Shinji-kun pueda neutralizar el Campo AT del Ángel y destruirlo antes de que tenga la oportunidad de disparar, ¿verdad?" Cuestionó Misato.

"Así es." Repuso Ritsuko.

"¿Y si enviamos a Rei también?"

Ritsuko hizo los cálculos en su terminal portátil. "Ganar la lotería es más factible que eso."

"Bien. Supongo que eso deja fuera de consideración cualquier intento de un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo."

"¿Planeas un ataque a distancia?"

Misato sonrió. "Has lo que sea necesario para calcular el rango de ataque máximo del Ángel y también averigua qué se necesita para atravesar su Campo AT de un solo golpe." Dijo Misato mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la salida del Centro de Comando.

"¿Y qué harás tú entre tanto?" Cuestionó Ritsuko.

"Hablar con Shinji-kun."

"¿No crees que estás descuidando tus deberes como capitana?"

"No me necesitas para esto, siempre has sido mejor que yo en matemáticas."

Ritsuko suspiró. "Asumo que querrás que yo le presente tu brillante idea al Comandante Ikari."

"Para nada. Me ocuparé de eso en cuanto tenga una charla con Shinji-kun."

Sin más que decirle a su vieja amiga, Misato se dirigió hacia las jaulas de los EVAs para reunirse con Shinji.

Un grupo de paramédicos revisaron a Shinji luego de que salió del Entry Plug. Como no sufrió ninguna clase de herida lo dejaron marcharse a las duchas.

Misato llegó a las jaulas de los EVAs y uno de los técnicos le informó que Shinji se había dirigido a las duchas. Decidió sentarse en una banca a esperarlo.

Minutos después, Shinji salió de los vestidores, utilizando el conjunto de shorts y camiseta que usaba en las sesiones de entrenamiento; su uniforme escolar y su chaqueta seguían en el vestidor del gimnasio.

"Shinji-kun, por aquí."

Shinji se acercó a Misato, quien se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar, indicándole a Shinji que se pusiera a su lado.

"Oye, buen trabajo ahí arriba." Misato le palmeó suavemente la espalda.

Shinji sonrió. "Hago lo que puedo."

"Hay algo importante de lo que tenemos que hablar."

Shinji guardó silencio en espera de que Misato hablara.

"Te veías bastante asustado antes de ser enviado a combatir." Misato hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de Shinji, la cual fue un rostro estoico, no tanto como el de su padre, que se fue derrumbando con el pasar del tiempo hasta dejar ver una gran fatiga.

"Lo sé." Respondió Shinji con franqueza.

"¿Qué cambió en ti luego del ataque del Cuarto Ángel?" Misato preguntó en un tono suave.

"No lo sé. Supongo que me di cuenta de lo fácil que sería morir a manos de un Ángel. Creí que podía manejarlo, pero me desmoroné en cuanto sonó la alarma." Shinji apretó los puños.

"A pesar de eso, tu desempeño fue muy bueno. Lograste salir ileso y nos ayudaste a recabar datos que nos serán de gran utilidad para idear un plan para acabar con el Ángel." Misato trató de hablar en un tono alegre y optimista, pero le era difícil; se notaba que lo estaba forzando.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Caminaron hasta quedar frente a la Unidad 01, la cual fue asegurada de nuevo en su jaula. Ambos detuvieron su andar y miraron directamente al coloso.

"Cuando llegaste aquí por primera vez, le dijiste a tu padre que pilotarías el EVA si te pagaban, pero cuando él se fue me dijiste que en verdad lo hacías porque querías proteger a las personas que te importan. ¿Eso ha cambiado?"

"No."

Hubo otro momento de silencio.

"Siempre he sido alguien que cree que las personas tienen el derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones, para bien o para mal. Si pilotear el EVA es algo que ya no deseas hacer, eres libre de dejarlo. Nadie te juzgará. Ya te pedimos demasiado al abandonar tu vida tranquila para exponerte a tantos peligros."

Shinji rememoró la ocasión en que Misato le ofreció abandonar NERV y regresar a casa del profesor Yagami en Tokyo-2. Aunque en realidad más bien le dijo que se largara, ya que la actitud que demostraba en ese entonces suponía un riesgo no sólo para sí mismo, sino también para todos al ser él lo único que se interponía entre los Ángeles y el Tercer Impacto.

Shinji estaba por decir algo, pero Misato se le adelantó.

"Eres libre de elegir tu camino, pero me gustaría que nos ayudaras a terminar esta batalla. ¿Puedo contar contigo?"

Shinji lo reflexionó por un minuto entero. _"Si en aquel entonces me lo hubiera dicho de esta manera, me hubiera marchado sin voltear hacia atrás nunca más; no quería seguir sufriendo. El hecho de que haya decidido no irme tiene mucho que ver con el encuentro que tuve con Touji y Kensuke en la entrada de la estación del tren, la pequeña charla que tuve con Rei en el hospital, y ni se hable de cuando conocí a Asuka. Sin embargo, el pasado es el pasado, y esto es el presente."_

El castaño miró directo a los ojos del EVA, los cuales se iluminaron por un instante, siendo el único que lo percibió.

"Desde luego. Puedes contar conmigo." Shinji le sonrió, determinado. "Por cierto, no tendrás que esperar a que esta batalla termine para escuchar mi respuesta: no pienso irme."

Misato sonrió. "Me alegra escucharlo. Ve a descansar un poco, te necesitamos en plenas condiciones. Te llamaremos cuando hayamos descubierto la forma para borrar de la faz de la tierra a ese Ángel."

Shinji asintió. Ambos tomaron caminos separados. Shinji se dirigió a una de las muchas salas de descanso y Misato se dirigió a hacer los preparativos que faltaban para la operación.

Pasaron algunas horas en las que Ritsuko se dio a la tarea de descubrir cuál era el rango máximo en que el Ángel podía atacar, además de hacer los cálculos para averiguar qué tanta energía se necesitaba para atravesar su Campo AT.

Los cálculos arrojaron que se necesitarían por lo menos unos 180 millones de kilowatts (kilovatios) para conseguir penetrar el Campo AT de Ramiel. Eso era una cantidad de energía descomunal, varias veces mayor a la que podían proporcionar los tres sistemas que alimentaban al Geo Front. De hecho, 180 millones de kilowatts era una fracción considerable del consumo por hora de Japón. Misato tuvo la brillante o descabellada idea de extraer el poder que les faltaba de la red eléctrica del país. También sería necesaria un arma que fuera capaz de soportar tal cantidad de energía. El Rifle de Positrones que había sido diseñado para el uso de los EVAs seguía estando en fase de pruebas, a penas podía con una centésima parte de la energía requerida, así que estaba descartado su uso. Misato sabía que el JSSDF estaba trabajando con un prototipo de cañón de positrones fijo, así que haría lo necesario para conseguir una orden que le permitiría requisarlo por algunas horas, y eso era presentarse ante el Comandante Ikari y explicarle su plan.

Misato pasó dentro del pobremente iluminado espacio diáfano que era la oficina de Gendo y le expuso su plan.

"Es una locura." Comentó Fuyutsuki.

"¿Qué dice MAGI sobre esto?" Preguntó Gendo.

"Dos afirmativos y un afirmativo condicional."

"¿Hablando en porcentaje de éxito?" Cuestionó Fuyutsuki.

"8.7% de éxito, el porcentaje más alto que hemos podido conseguir." Repuso Misato.

"No veo motivo para rechazar su iniciativa, Capitana Katsuragi, tiene permiso para proceder." Dijo Gendo.

"Sí, Señor. Gracias, Señor."

Tras obtener la autorización del comandante, Misato dividió las tareas que había que hacer. Le encomendó a Ritsuko encargarse de la logística para obtener la energía del tendido eléctrico de una gran parte de Japón. A los tenientes Ibuki, Hyuga y Aoba se les dio la tarea de encontrar el lugar más adecuado para efectuar el disparo, teniendo en cuenta qué tan lejos debían estar para que el Ángel no los detectara, tener un ángulo favorable para efectuar el disparo y colocar de manera segura la estación donde se congregarían todas las lineas eléctricas; el sitió que cumplía con esas características era el Monte Futagoyama. Misato se encargó de ir con el JSSDF para informarles que tomarían prestado su Cañón de Positrones por un momento; fue acompañada por Rei, quien estaba pilotando la Unidad 00, ya que sería el método más rápido para transportarlo hasta NERV, donde sería modificado por la Sección 3 de Desarrollo Técnico para convertirlo en un rifle de francotirador.

Una vez que todas las piezas estuvieron en su lugar, Misato finalmente le dio un nombre a la operación que iban a realizar: Operación Yashima.

Shinji estaba en una de las muchas salas de descanso que tenían vista hacia el interior del Geo Front; la vista más cercana al Jardín del Edén.

Estaba bebiendo un té de manzanilla y comiendo unas galletas de avena cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta automática. Giró su cabeza y se topó con Rei, quien se acercó hacia él a paso tranquilo.

"Oh, hola, Ayanami." Dijo Shinji tras tragar la comida que tenía en su boca.

"Hola, Ikari-kun. Vengo a informarte de la pauta a seguir para la Operación Yashima, que se llevará acabo a media noche."

"Ya veo. Ponme al tanto." Dijo Shinji, adoptando una actitud seria.

Rei asintió y procedió a sacar de su bolsillo el pequeño cuaderno donde apuntó todo. "Los pilotos Ayanami e Ikari deben presentarse en las jaulas a las 17:30 del día de hoy. 18:00, activar las Unidades 00 y 01. 18:05, lanzamiento. 18:30, llegada a la base provisional del Monte Futagoyama, quedarse ahí y esperar órdenes. La operación dará inicio justo a la media noche." Rei guardó el cuaderno de nuevo en su lugar.

Shinji miró el reloj, que estaba montado en la pared. Eran las 16:30.

"De acuerdo. Estaré listo para entonces."

"¿Te molesta si me quedo aquí? Este es el lugar donde suelo leer."

"Para nada. Quédate." Shinji le sonrió, recibiendo a cambio el más leve de los asentimientos.

Rei tomó asiento en un sillón ubicado en una de las esquinas. Sacó de su otro bolsillo un pequeño libro.

Shinji se preguntaba si debía tratar de empezar una conversación con Rei, era el momento perfecto para ello, pero no estaba seguro de qué decir, decidiendo que lo mejor sería permanecer en silencio.

La hora de la misión se acercaba, así que ambos se dirigieron a los vestidores para ponerse sus Plug Suits.

Misato, Ritsuko, Maya y Makoto se habían dirigido hacia la base provisional del Monte Futagoyama para hacerse cargo de los últimos preparativos del centro de carga para el Rifle de Positrones, por lo que fue Aoba quien se encargó de la activación de las Unidades Evangelion.

Los EVAs fueron desplegados lejos de la ciudad para que el Ángel no los detectara. Recorrieron las desiertas carreteras bajo el cobijo de la noche, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, tan silencioso como dos seres biomecánicos de más de 50 metros de alto podían ser.

Cuando llegaron a las faldas del Monte Futagoyama, donde se había instalado la base provisional, Rei y Shinji descendieron de sus EVAs y fueron recibidos por Misato y Ritsuko.

"¿Están listos para esto?" Preguntó Misato.

"¡Hai!" Respondieron al unísono ambos pilotos.

"Bien. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer: atravesaremos el Campo AT del Ángel con un único disparo, y para ello hemos adaptado un Cañón de Positrones fijo, que le JSSDF amablemente nos prestó, en un rifle de francotirador; su munición, 180 millones de kilowatts, el consumo eléctrico de un tercio de las prefecturas de japón. Shinji-kun, tú serás el tirador y tú, Rei, te encargarás de cubrirlo con ese escudo improvisado." Misato señaló con su dedo el escudo de calor de un transbordador espacial que fue retirado de servicio.

"Ese es el plan a grandes rasgos. Ahora yo les explicaré los detalles. Shinji-kun, para hacer un disparo como este se requiere calcular varios factores: la caída por gravedad, la deriva por viento, la altitud de densidad, el Efecto Eötvös y el Efecto Coreolis." Dijo Ritsuko.

"Pero nunca he hecho algo como eso." Repuso Shinji.

"Todo marchará bien. Hemos actualizado la computadora de tiro de la Unidad 01 para que realice dichos cálculos con ayuda de MAGI, el concepto es el mismo que el de disparar con un Rifle Paleta; espera a que los marcadores se alineen y presiona el gatillo."

"De acuerdo. Daré lo mejor que tengo."

Ritsuko asintió. "Rei, no hay mucho que explicar de tu papel. Toma el escudo y proteje a Shinji del ataque del Ángel."

"Entendido." Dijo Rei monótonamente.

"No hay nada más que tengamos que decirles, salvo por desearles buena suerte. Vayan a las plataformas y esperen a mi señal." Dijo Misato.

Ambos pilotos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas Unidades Evangelion. Misato y Ritsuko regresaron al interior de la base provisional para alistar lo poco que faltaba.

Las luces de todo Tokyo-3, con excepción de los reflectores que iluminaban a Ramiel, y las de las ciudades vecinas se apagaron; la redirección de la energía eléctrica había comenzado.

El cielo nocturno era hermoso, más cuando no había contaminación lumínica proveniente de las ciudades.

"_Hace mucho tiempo que no me he dado la oportunidad para contemplar la belleza de una noche despejada." _Pensó Shinji mientras admiraba el firmamento en esa noche fresca de otoño.

De repente, Shinji sintió algo de resequedad en sus labios, y que la brisa fresca que golpeaba su cara se convertía en una muy cálida y seca. La imagen de la perpetua noche que cubrió a la tierra luego del Tercer Impacto llegó a su mente. Cerró sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, esperando que la imagen se fuera, pero al abrir los ojos vio con horror que el sistema de anillos de color carmesí rodeaba la tierra una vez más.

"Ikari-kun." Escuchó la voz de Rei llamándolo a lo lejos.

Shinji giró su cabeza y vio la gigante cabeza decapitada de Rei-Lilith.

"¿Estás bien, Ikari-kun?" Preguntó la enorme cabeza.

"¡AH!" Gritó Shinji.

Shinji sintió que una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

"¿Qué te ocurre, Ikari-kun?" Preguntó Rei.

Al girar su cabeza para verla, Shinji vio a Rei parada detrás de él, mirándolo inexpresivamente. Volvió su mirada hacia el firmamento, notando que había regresado a la normalidad. Oteó en dirección del océano, dándose cuenta de que la cabeza de Rei-Lilith no estaba por ningún lado. Dio un largo suspiro de alivio y trató de controlar su acelerada respiración.

"No es nada, sólo estaba soñando despierto." Dijo Shinji, aún algo alterado.

"¿Soñar?" Preguntó Rei tras haber roto el contacto con Shinji. Ladeó su cabeza hacia la izquierda en señal de confusión.

Shinji analizó su pregunta por un momento; sus pensamientos estaban hechos un caos.

"Digamos que soñar es como vivir en un mundo imaginario. Pueden pasar cosas muy alocadas o simplemente puedes ver tus recuerdos."

"Por tu reacción, diría que no soñaste con algo agradable." Dijo Rei en un tono suave, casi condescendiente.

"Ni te lo imaginas." Dijo Shinji, desviando la mirada.

"Así es. Jamás he tenido un sueño." _"Supongo que debería investigar qué son."_

Shinji miró perplejo a Rei; no sabía que era incapaz de soñar.

"Ayanami..."

"¿Te encuentras en condiciones para llevar a cabo la misión que estamos por realizar? Si no te sientes bien, yo me ocuparé de efectuar el disparo." Dijo Rei, interrumpiendo a Shinji; se había desviado de su único objetivo lo suficiente por un día.

"Lo estoy. Me ocuparé de hacer el disparo, tú cúbreme las espaldas." Repuso Shinji con determinación.

Rei asintió en respuesta. "Yo te protegeré." Tras decir eso, Rei regresó hacia su plataforma.

"No... nos protegeremos mutuamente." Dijo Shinji.

Rei se giró para verlo, notando que Shinji le estaba sonriendo. Sus normalmente pálidas mejillas se tornaron de un suave color rosado y su pulso se aceleró. Asintió para luego darse media vuelta.

"_¿Qué es esta sensación? Mis mejillas se sienten calientes y mi corazón late como si acabara de correr a toda velocidad. Es algo que jamás había experimentado. Se siente tan... agradable." _Pensó Rei mientras apretaba su mano contra su pecho.

Rei no tuvo mucho tiempo para analizar la nueva sensación que estaba experimentando, ya que Misato los llamó por el intercomunicador, avisándoles que la hora de comenzar la misión había llegado.

Ambos pilotos subieron a sus respectivos EVAs y se pusieron en marcha.

Shinji puso al EVA 01 pecho tierra (cuerpo a tierra), tomó con la mayor delicadeza posible el Rifle de Positrones del JSSDF y se arrastró colina arriba. Rei aseguró el escudo de calor en la espalda de la Unidad 00 y siguió a Shinji.

Misato y el demás personal de la base provisional monitoreaban la maniobra gracias a un sistema de cámaras montado en el exterior, además de ver lo que los EVAs veían.

*Objetivo a la vista. Preparando el rifle.* Anunció Shinji cuando estuvo en la cima del Monte Futagoyama. Comenzó a ajustar el bípode que mantendría estable el rifle mientras hacía el disparo.

"Recibido. Inicien con la carga del rifle ahora mismo." Ordenó Misato a los técnicos.

"Shinji-kun, activaremos la computadora de tiro ahora mismo." Dijo Ritsuko.

*Está bien.*

De la parte superior del respaldo del asiento de Shinji se desplegó un visor que se puso delante de su cabeza. Proyectaba un HUD que le indicaba a Shinji hacia dónde iría el disparo si apretaba el gatillo en ese momento y una marca donde debía apuntar, además de las variables que afectaban la trayectoria del disparo. Ignoró estás últimas, y se centró en alinear el disparo.

"Sorprendente. Shinji-kun logró centrar el objetivo en tan sólo 15 segundos." Comentó Ritsuko al ver la información que se mostraba en la terminal de Maya.

"Te dije que Shinji-kun es alguien especial." Dijo Misato con entusiasmo. _"Esto va a funcionar."_ "¿Cómo va la carga del rifle?"

"Todo marcha sobre ruedas. La temperatura se mantiene estable mientras el voltaje sube sin parar." Respondió Makoto.

"Excelente." Dijo Misato.

Las cosas iban a la perfección hasta que los sensores detectaron un incremento de energía proveniente del interior de Ramiel.

"¡No puede ser! ¡El Ángel se está preparando para atacar!" Exclamó alarmada Maya.

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamó Ritsuko, incrédula.

"¡Carga completa!" Gritó Makoto.

"¡Fuego!" Exclamó Misato.

Shinji apretó el gatillo justo cuando el HUD se puso en verde, indicando que el rifle estaba completamente cargado.

El Rifle de Positrones del JSSDF lanzó un haz de energía blanca mientras que Ramiel lanzó uno de color magenta. Ambos volaron en direcciones opuestas, dando la impresión de que se golpearían entre sí, pero eso no pasó. Las partículas cargadas con diferentes polaridades se interfirieron electromagnéticamente entre sí, provocando que ambas se combaran, entrelazándose como si se tratara de una cadena de ADN.

*¡Agárrense!*

El personal de la base temporal apenas tuvo tiempo de hacer caso a la advertencia de Shinji. Cada uno se sujetó de donde puro para no ser derribado por la potente sacudida que generó el rayo de positrones de Ramiel. El rayo de positrones disparado por Shinji hizo lo mismo en el monte que se hallaba a espaldas de Ramiel, el cual por fortuna era un lugar deshabitado.

"Reporte." Dijo Misato.

"El ataque falló." Respondió Makoto.

*¡ALERTA! El taladro del Ángel ha alcanzado el Geo Front.* Informó Aoba desde el Dogma Central.

"¡Prepárense para disparar otra vez!" Ordenó Misato, ignorando por completo si algún miembro del equipo salió lastimado; no habría tiempo para preocuparse por ellos si él Ángel cumplía con su cometido.

"A la orden." Dijeron los aturdidos técnicos, quienes se pusieron manos a la obra.

Shinji expulsó el fusible quemado, el cual fue sustituido automáticamente como si de una bala en un rifle de francotirador convencional se tratase, y esperó impaciente la recarga del rifle. Sabía que no llegaría a tiempo, y que Rei tendría que protegerlo con el escudo, así que tenía prohibido fallar; nadie iba a morir si él tenía la posibilidad de evitarlo.

A Ramiel le tomaba 45 segundos preparar otro disparo, mientras que el Rifle de positrones necesitaba de 62 segundos para enfriarse y recargarse. El escudo que Rei llevaba consigo teóricamente podría soportar el disparo de Ramiel por 17 segundos, lo que le daría a Shinji 5 segundos para efectuar el disparo, pero aunque el EVA 00 no fuera alcanzado directamente si sufriría daños que podrían poner en peligro la vida de Rei.

Tal y como ocurrió la vez anterior, Ramiel fue el primero en disparar. Rei ya se había puesto en posición para bloquear el disparo.

El rayo golpeó de lleno el escudo, haciendo que éste se comenzara a derretir. El haz de energía también estaba empujando hacia atrás al EVA 00, por lo que Rei luchaba por mantener el equilibrio.

El calor que sentía Shinji era insoportable, el sistema de refrigeración del LCL trabajaba al máximo de su capacidad para mantener controlada la temperatura de la cabina; sino fuera porque antes su EVA fue golpeado directamente por el haz de energía, no podría imaginarse qué estaba sintiendo Rei en ese momento. El resplandor que emitía era segador, tanto que Shinji no podía ver el HUD que proyectaba la computadora de tiro.

*¡Apresúrense con la recarga de esta mierda, joder!* Llegó el grito de Shinji desde el intercomunicador.

"¡Vamos tan rápido como podemos!" Grito Misato.

Todos los técnicos trabajaban al máximo de su capacidad.

Se reconfiguró el visor del EVA 01 para filtrar mejor la intensa luz que emitía el haz de partículas, lo que le permitió a Shinji tener una vista lo suficientemente buena del Ángel así como del HUD de la computadora de tiro.

Shinji alternaba su visión entre la alineación de ambos marcadores y la Unidad 00, la cual parecía estarse derritiendo como un muñeco de cera que se dejó bajo el sol de medio día.

*¡Shinji-kun, céntrate en el disparo!* Dijo Misato desde el intercomunicador al ver que Shinji no estaba siendo capaz de alinear los marcadores tan bien como lo hizo antes.

Shinji asintió; era lo único que podía hacer por Rei en ese momento, eliminar al Ángel. Puso toda su concentración en esa tarea.

Justo cuando ambas marcas quedaron perfectamente alineadas y el Rifle de Positrones estuvo cargado una vez más, Shinji abrió fuego. MAGI se encargó de añadir a los cálculos la interferencia electromagnética causada por el rayo de positrones de Ramiel, por lo que esta vez el tiro fue directo al blanco.

El rayo de positrones de color blanco perforó de un lado al otro el cuerpo de Ramiel, el cual dejó de lanzar su rayo cuando su núcleo fue destruido, y se desplomó hacia el suelo.

*Ya no se detecta el patrón azul. ¡El Ángel ha sido eliminado!* Anunció la voz de un técnico que Shinji no reconocía, pero eso no importaba ahora; tenía que rescatar a Rei.

La Unidad 01 dejó a un lado el rifle y se movió hasta quedar detrás de la inmóvil Unidad 00. Prácticamente toda su armadura se había fundido debido al calor extremo. Shinji removió con cuidado la parte del blindaje que protegía al Entry Plug de Rei. Extrajo el mismo con la mayor delicadeza posible, y lo dejó en una zanja que cavó con su mano para que no rodara colina abajo, asegurándose de que la escotilla de emergencia no quedara bloqueada. Shinji recostó de su lado derecho a la Unidad 01 antes de ejecutar la expulsión de emergencia de su Entry Plug. Saltó fuera del mismo y corrió hasta el Entry Plug de Rei.

Sin el menor miedo a quemarse, tomó con sus manos el mecanismo de apertura de la escotilla y lo forzó a abrirse. El Entry Plug también estaba semiderretido, así que parecía que no se movería ni un milímetro, pero Shinji lo consiguió.

"¡Rei! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Rei?!" Gritó Shinji luego de introducir su cabeza en el Entry Plug.

Rei estaba tendida sobre su asiento. Sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas. Estaba al borde del desmayo hasta que escuchó la voz de Shinji llamándola. Abrió los ojos, y, debido a la poca iluminación y que aún estaba aturdida, por un segundo pensó que se trataba de Gendo, salvándola como lo hizo antes en el incidente con la Unidad 00. Cuando su vista se hizo más clara, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Shinji, quien estaba derramando lágrimas.

"¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué estás llorando?"

"Estoy feliz de que estés bien." Respondió Shinji con una voz casi rota para luego sonreír.

Rei comparó en su mente los momentos donde fue salvada por padre e hijo respectivamente. Se sintió feliz cuando Gendo fue a rescatarla, probándole que alguien si le daba importancia a su vida. Sin embargo, no comprendía por qué se sentía todavía más feliz ahora que Shinji la había salvado, siendo que las circunstancias eran muy parecidas.

"Lo siento, no sé como actuar en este tipo de situaciones." Dijo Rei, desviando la mirada.

"¿Por qué no intentas sonreír?." Preguntó Shinji mientras hacía eso mismo.

Rei sintió algo nacer en el fondo de su corazón, al mismo tiempo que algo era borrado de su mente. La imagen de una persona sonriendo que Rei tenía en su cabeza era la de Gendo, el día en que la salvó, pero ahora había sido reemplazado por Shinji.

"_¿Una petición, no una orden que debo seguir? Yo... yo quiero sonreír."_ Pensó Rei para luego sonreír con genuina felicidad.

* * *

**Nota del autor: **¿Creen que estoy comenzando a hacer demasiadas bromas sugerentes empleando a Misato? ¿De qué parte de mi mente salen? ¿Por qué hago estas preguntas?

Dejando las bromas a un lado, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. En total han sido unas 14,000 palabras, un 40% más que el promedio de los capítulos anteriores.

Me ayudarían mucho añadiendo mi fic a favoritos y siguiéndolo, así sabré que quieren que siga a delante.

Eso es todo de mi parte. Nos leeremos pronto :)


	7. Capítulo 6: Cambios en el corazón

Bueno, dos capítulos en el mismo mes, quién lo diría.

Debido a la cuarentena que se vive en mi país, quizá tenga la oportunidad de postear más capítulos de lo normal, aunque no puedo garantizarlo, ya que también debo avanzar con las tareas y proyectos que tengo pendientes en la universidad y estudiar para los exámenes.

No tengo nada más para decirles, así que pasemos a las respuestas de las reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

**Reviews**

**Nonameasushin:** MUY BUEN CAPITULO, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando esto.

_—Agradezco tu paciencia y espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado._

**Angron11: **Muy buen capítulo, ya echaba de menos este fic! Me gusta mucho como enfocas a Rei, asocial pero por ignorancia, no porque si. Sigue así, ya tengo ganas de ver a Asuka, un saludo!

PD: tb molan los flashbacks de "Vietnam" de Shinji... pobre, lo de Rei Lillith fue traumático...

_—Gracias, espero que la espera no haya sido demasiada. Más que por ignorancia yo diría que es por aislamiento y que no se le quisiera enseñar a vivir en sociedad. En el siguiente capítulo la pelirroja malhumorada por fin hará su aparición. Sí, todavía debe lidiar con los traumas del pasado, no es algo que pueda olvidarse y ya._

**Guest:** Me encanta esta historia y los ligeros cambios a la historia sin perder su esencia, sigue así.

—Gracias, espero que mi fic siga siendo de tu agrado hasta que termine.

**Mr. HighGround: **Este fanfic lo estás llevando muy bien. Está claro que Gendo sospecha, lo cual no me cabe duda que será un punto interesante en los proximos capitulos, referente a cuánto llegará a enterarse sobre los eventos del futuro-pasado y cómo adaptará sus planes en relacion a ello. Gendo es implacable en cuanto a sus objetivos, y sin dudas, adaptativo. Con respecto a Shinji, sé que buscará que Rei no siga siendo adepta a Gendo, pero tal como dejaste en el ultimo capitulo (sin muchos cambios, pero entendiéndose los dos mejor desde antes) resulta bastante seguro que Ayanami empiece a enamorarse de nuestro protagonista; y si él logra ganarse al final el corazón de Asuka... diría que las cosas podrían salirse de control en formas que él no deseó que llegasen a ocurrir.

Mucho ánimo y espero una nueva actualización pronto.

_—Me alegra que pienses eso._

_Si Shinji viajara en el tiempo y arreglara sus errores sin que surjan nuevos problemas, daría como resultado una historia muy predecible._

_Una posible relación entre Rei y Shinji es un tema particularmente complicado, ya que Shinji esta consciente del origen de Rei y sabe que no pueden estar juntos, y la propia Rei lo sabe, aunque ignora que la mitad de su ADN le pertenece a la madre de Shinji. Podría resolver el problema emparejando a Rei con Kensuke, como lo hacen algunos escritores a los que sigo, pero me parece una salida con muy poco peso narrativo, siempre y cuando no tenga mayor trasfondo que hacer que todos los personajes tengan una pareja._

_La fricción que se genere entre ambas dado este cambio en los acontecimientos es uno de esos nuevos problemas que Shinji deberá resolver. Ya tengo una idea general de lo que pasará en un futuro, pero por obvias razones no puedo decir demasiado._

_Espero que mi respuesta calme aunque sea un poco tus inquietudes. Supongo que no esperabas una actualización tan pronto. Justo estaba terminando la revisión final del capítulo cuando revisé tu comentario XD._

* * *

**Formas de comunicación:**

"Diálogos."

_"Pensamientos."_

*Comunicación vía telefónica, radio, videollamada, o altoparlantes.*

—Comunicación vía mensaje de texto—

* * *

**— Capítulo ****6: Cambios en el corazón —**

Tras que Ramiel fuera derrotado, NERV cercó por completo el área donde cayeron sus restos, esto con el fin de buscar su Motor S2 para estudiarlo y, de ser posible, replicarlo para alimentar a las Unidades Evangelion. Sin embargo, dicho objeto había sido destruido debido a que se produjo una explosión en el interior del Ángel. Aunque era cierto que lo que quedaba de él podría aportar información valiosa para futuras investigaciones del Proyecto E y el desarrollo de nuevas tácticas contra los Ángeles, su valor era ínfimo comparado con encontrar un Motor S2 casi intacto, el cual sería indispensable para el Proyecto de Complementación Humana.

Fuyutsuki estaba supervisando personalmente la eliminación de los restos de Ramiel; le hacía bien estar lejos de la deprimente oficina de Gendo y tomar algo de sol de vez en cuando.

Mientras Fuyutsuki estaba ausente, Gendo se puso en contacto con uno de sus muchos agentes infiltrados en diferentes organizaciones, las cuales trataban de competir contra NERV para la obtención de fondos de la ONU. Aparentemente, diseñar armas capaces de combatir con los Ángeles era un negocio bastante jugoso en el que muchos tenían puesta la mira.

Gendo miró sin pestañear su reloj de pulsera. Justo cuando las manecillas marcaron las doce del mediodía, su teléfono fijo sonó.

"Al habla Ikari." Dijo Gendo tras descolgar el teléfono.

*He obtenido la información que me ha solicitado.* Dijo una voz masculina desde el otro lado de la línea.

"Excelente. Trasmítela cuanto antes."

*Enseguida.*

Gendo puso su dedo en un escaner de huellas dactilares, el cual se hallaba oculto en el reposabrazos de su silla. Una pantalla se desplegó verticalmente desde el centro de su escritorio, además de descubrirse un teclado con un trackpad (lo que usan las laptops para prescindir de un mouse). Introdujo la contraseña, y al instante se abrió una ventana que le mostró el proceso de descarga, el cual se terminó a los pocos segundos. Le dio un rápido vistazo a los archivos y sonrió.

*No ha sido fácil conseguir esta información.*

"Me imagino que no."

Gendo sonó muy indiferente. El destino para los espías que eran descubiertos era cuanto menos horrible, pero eso no parecía importarle al comandante de NERV.

*Tokita la tendrá muy difícil para convencer a los altos mandos de la ONU de que el Jet Alone es más efectivo que una Unidad Evangelion para combatir a los Ángeles.* El espía de Gendo se rió por un momento. *Ha hecho que los peces gordos de la ONU dejen sus cómodas oficinas y viajen a Japón sólo para ver como ese balde de tornillos camina un par de pasos.*

"Aun así no les daremos la más mínima oportunidad." Dijo Gendo con seriedad.

*Entendido. Procederé como se planeó.*

"Perfecto. Adiós."

# # #

El sábado por la mañana, Misato y Shinji acababan de desayunar.

"¡Que buena es la vida!" Exclamó Misato tras terminar su tercera cerveza de la mañana.

"Pareces más alegre de lo normal." Comentó Shinji mientras le sonreía. Se hallaba frente al fregadero, lavando los platos.

"Son muy raras las ocasiones en las que tengo el sábado libre." Repuso Misato mientras se dirigía hacia el refrigerador a buscar una lata más de cerveza.

"Tendrías más tiempo libre si no rehuyeras del papeleo." Dijo Shinji mientras ponía el último plato en la alacena.

Misato rechinó los dientes al recordar todo el papeleo que tuvo que hacer la semana pasada. Al parecer hacer modificaciones mayores en la red eléctrica de Japón y tomar prestado un prototipo clasificado de arma requería el llenado de un número impronunciable de formas.

"No dirías eso si tuvieras esas enormes pilas de papeles frente a ti, las cuales tienes que llenar sin equivocarte, ya que si lo haces tendrás que llenar una solicitud para que te envíen otra forma, llenar de nuevo el documento que arruinaste y adjuntar una carta escrita a mano disculpándote por la demora." Misato hizo un puchero, no queriendo admitir que trabajaría mejor si no tuviera que hacer todo en el último momento debido a su mal hábito de procrastinar.

Shinji decidió dejar de hablar acerca de ese tema.

"_Me pregunto qué tan pronto notará que el papeleo que tiene que hacer aumenta de manera proporcional a lo audaz, por no decir lo alocado de sus planes."_ Pensó Shinji mientras se quitaba el delantal blanco que solía usar para cocinar y hacer las demás tareas domésticas.

Shinji se dirigió hacia su mochila, la cual estaba colgada del respaldo de unas sillas del comedor, y de ella sacó una revista de autos. Tomó asiento en la mesa y empezó a hojearla.

Misato estaba acariciando a Pen Pen cuando desvió su mirada hacia Shinji.

"¿Qué sucede, Shinji? Llevas viendo esa revista varios días..." Una mirada pícara adornó la cara de Misato. "¿Es que acaso tiene fotos de modelos?"

"¡N-No es por eso que la estoy viendo!" Repuso Shinji, su rostro se tiño de rojo.

En ese tipo de revistas sí solía haber modelos posando junto a los autos, después de todo, eran los hombres quienes más compraban vehículos, y por supuesto poner algunas modelos posando frente a los autos llamaba más su atención.

Misato se acercó a Shinji, le arrebató la revista de las manos y comenzó a hojearla con rapidez.

"¿Es que no te atreves a comprar una revista de «ese tipo»?" Preguntó Misato, levantando su mirada y meneando las cejas.

"¡N-No es lo que crees!" El rostro de Shinji estaba rojo y brillante como la luz de un semáforo.

Misato abrió las páginas del medio, revelando un poster de tres paginas. En ellas había la foto de una modelo, quien estaba posando en bikini junto a un BMW i8 modelo 2014 en color negro; cabe decir que el bikini de la modelo sólo cubría lo justo y nada más. "Entonces, ¿qué haces con esto cuando nadie te ve?"

"!N-no lo estoy viendo por las modelos! ¡Quiero comprar un auto!"

"¿Por qué? ¿Finalmente decidiste entrar en el negocio de las citas y quieres dejar a la competencia atrás?" Dijo Misato mientras se acercaba a Shinji.

Shinji apretó los dientes y trató de retomar el control de sus emociones. "Siempre he querido un auto, sólo eso."

Misato hizo un puchero; parecía que Shinji había logrado detener su caída en un espiral de vergüenza, terminando con su diversión. Se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

"Bueno, por qué no lo dijiste antes. Cuando salgamos de NERV, te llevaré a un concesionario para que veas si hay algún auto que sea de tu agrado."

"M-Me parece bien."

Shinji se puso de pie y fue a lavar los platos, esperando que Misato dejara esto atrás.

"Quién sabe, tal vez la modelo venga incluida..."

"¡YA BASTA!"

# # #

Horas más tarde.

Misato y Shinji se dirigieron hacia el concesionario antes de volver a casa. Por suerte para Shinji, Misato había permanecido en silencio todo el recorrido.

El concesionario que visitaron era uno promedio; no tenía autos superdeportivos, mucho menos de superlujo.

No había nadie más en el concesionario en ese momento, así que el gerente decidió atenderlos por sí mismo para asegurar una venta.

Naturalmente fue hablar con Misato, ya que era la «adulta».

"Buenas tardes. ¿En que puedo ayudarle, linda señorita?"

"Buenas tardes. Estamos aquí para echarle un vistazo a algunos de sus autos."

El hombre miró sobre el hombro de Misato y dirigió su atención a su Renault azul.

"Parece que su auto está bastante estropeado, así que es un buen momento para comprar uno nuevo."

Misato sufrió de un tic en el ojo al oír el comentario. _"Trata de explicarle al seguro que tu automóvil se dañó debido a la explosión de una Bomba N2." _Recobró su compostura y dijo: "¡Que va! Mi bebé sólo necesita un ligero trabajo de pintura. Su motor aún ronronea igual que el primer día." _"Desearía que fuera así. Tengo que patearlo y maldecirlo para que arranque."_

El gerente, quien había estado en el negocio por casi 30 años, supo al ver el lenguaje corporal de Misato que estaba arruinada económicamente. Suspiró mentalmente y mantuvo su sonrisa; no es como que pudiera echarlos por no tener la capacidad de adquirir un vehículo.

"En realidad estamos aquí porque mi... protegido deseaba ver qué autos tiene en exhibición."

El gerente se sintió muy desanimado al oír esto. _"Ahora es seguro que no venderé nada."_ Pensó mientras seguía sonriendo amistosamente. "Síganme, les mostraré algunos autos de bajo costo que son ideales para ser el primer auto de un joven."

El gerente les mostró varios autos de distintas marcas, en su mayoría de fabricación japonesa, pero ninguno despertó el más mínimo interés en ninguno de los dos. Decidió mostrarles algunos un poco más caros, esperando que su precio más elevado los hiciera marcharse por fin.

Shinji hubiera deseado tener a alguno de sus amigos para que lo aconsejase; él no era precisamente un conocedor de los autos. Como todo adolescente, soñaba con tener un auto propio, pero no era como si estuviera en la parte alta de su lista de deseos. Si se había decidido a comprar uno fue porque ayudaría a calzar más en el papel de un adolescente que sólo le importaba el dinero, para que de esa forma su padre tuviera menos sospechas.

Habían estado mirando autos por casi una hora. Shinji se sintió algo culpable por estar gastando el tiempo del gerente de esta manera. Decidió elegir el próximo auto que les mostrara, después de todo le daba lo mismo, incluso podría comprar otro si es que llegara a parecerle verdaderamente horrendo.

"Este de aquí es un Renault Alpine A610. Es el modelo posterior a su Renault Alpine A310, señorita. No difiere mucho de su predecesor. Es algo más veloz y mejoró su consumo."

Misato silbó. "Es toda una belleza." No era un secreto que Misato era una fanática de la marca Renault, después de todo, los dos autos que había tenido hasta la fecha fueron de la misma marca, es más, su rebobinador de VHS tenía la forma de su amado Renault Alpine A310.

Shinji decidió que ese auto era perfecto para él. Sabía lo fiable que era, después de todo, el Renault de Misato seguía andando a pesar del trato que le daba. Aunque también influyó en su decisión el brillante color rojo que tenía, el cual le recordaba a cierta alemana a la cual vería dentro de no mucho.

"¿Qué planes para sacarlo a crédito ofrece?" Preguntó Misato. _"¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? Ni siquiera he terminado de pagar mi otro auto. Calma. Es una pregunta sin compromiso."_

"Pues..."

"Me lo llevo." Le interrumpió Shinji.

Ambos adultos voltearon a verlo.

"¡Jaja! Si claro, lo guardaré para ti cuando seas algo mayor." Dijo el gerente con un tono divertido mientras palmeaba la espalda de Shinji.

Shinji suspiró. _"Ahora entiendo un poco mejor la molestia de Asuka por ser tratada como una niña."_ "Hablo en serio. Pagaré por él en este mismo momento." Shinji sacó de uno de sus bolsillos la tarjeta de crédito que le dio su padre.

El gerente tomó la tarjeta y la observó. "_Será una de esas tarjetas de los arcade o el cine..." _El gerente se sorprendió al ver que la tarjeta era genuina, y sus ojos casi se desorbitan al ver el logo de NERV en ella. "E-Esto... creo que eres demasiado joven para manejar un auto, no se hable de adquirirlo."

"B-Bueno... pertenezco a NERV, y esta credencial me da el derecho de conducir." Dijo Shinji mientras le mostraba su credencial. No estaba muy convencido de usar las facultades que le confería su rango como piloto para salirse con la suya, pero eso también ayudaría con su fachada.

"Vaya contrariedad." Masculló Misato al ver como Shinji abusaba de su autoridad como piloto y al mismo tiempo se avergonzaba por ello. No le recriminaría nada, puesto que hacerlo la convertiría en una hipócrita.

El gerente tomó con desconfianza la credencial y la comprobó. "Supongo que no te molestará que llame a tu oficial al mando, ¿verdad?"

"La tiene justo enfrente." Dijo Misato, mostrándole su identificación oficial. "Capitana Misato Katsuragi para servirle."

A diferencia de Shinji, quien sólo contaba con una identificación de NERV, Misato poseía varios documentos oficiales que le daban permiso de portar armas, incautar vehículos en caso de emergencia, etc.

El gerente analizó también los documentos de Misato, comprobando que eran auténticos. _"Una venta es una venta." _El gerente se encogió de hombros. Todo estaba en orden, así que mientras pudieran costear el vehículo, qué más daba. Pasó la tarjeta de Shinji por un lector y la transacción fue aceptada sin inconvenientes. Se hizo el papeleo necesario y eso fue todo.

Shinji les dijo que le llevaran su recién adquirido auto hasta el complejo de apartamentos donde vivía, ya que no sabía conducir por el momento, eso y que no iba a dejar que Misato condujera su auto a sabiendas de lo que podía pasarle.

El gerente les dijo que lo enviaría a una revisión completa antes de entregárselo, así que lo recibiría hasta el lunes por la tarde.

A Shinji le pareció bien. Estrechó las manos del gerente y se fue a casa junto a Misato.

# # #

Algunos minutos más tarde, departamento de Misato.

"Eso fue mejor de lo que pensaba." Comentó Misato mientras colgaba su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada. "Pensé que tendríamos que llamar al comandante para que lo convenciera."

Shinji se estremeció; aún le tenía miedo a su padre. "Menos mal que eso no ocurrió. El gerente es una persona bastante agradable." Dijo, esperando que su padre no fuera nombrado de nuevo en la conversación.

"Sí. Realmente es un tipo agradable." Misato miró la hora en su teléfono. "¡Mira la hora! Me tengo que a costar."

"Pensé que te quedarías hasta tarde viendo la película de Godzilla junto a Pen Pen."

El rostro de Misato pasó de reflejar alegría a mostrar una profunda frustración. _"¡Genial! Había estado esperando que la transmitieran por TV durante meses."_ Suspiró derrotada y dijo: "Mañana tengo que ir junto a Ritsuko a una presentación de un robot gigante o algo así, la cual se llevará a cabo cerca de las ruinas del original Tokyo. Pero que fastidio."

Shinji recordó que se trataba de la prueba del Yet Alone. Sintió un vació en el estómago al recordar lo cerca que estuvo la explosión del reactor. "Y-Y con lo mucho que a ti te gusta madrugar, no se diga hablar sobre cosas científicas." Dijo Shinji, tratando de sonar calmado.

Misato notó el desliz en su voz, pero lo ignoró.

"No se puede evitar, tengo que atender mis responsabilidades como capitana." Misato se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha rápida, pero se detuvo en la puerta. "Shinji-kun, si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías grabar la película en un VHS?"

"Sí, no hay problema."

"¿También podrías dejarme algo de comida en el refrigerador para comer en el desayuno?"

"Seguro."

"¿Y podrías planchar mi uniforme de gala?, debo verme presentable."

"_La Dra. Akagi tiene razón, Misato le saca provecho a lo servicial que soy." _Shinji suspiró. "Bien." _"Quizá estoy exagerando, no es gran cosa en verdad."_

"¡Grandioso! Eres el mejor, Shinji-kun." Misato cerró de golpe la puerta. _"Cielos, Rits tiene razón, abuso de la amabilidad de Shinji-kun. Debería hacer algo para compensarlo, pero no tengo idea de qué hacer."_ Misato se frotó frenéticamente el cabello. _"¡Lo tengo!"_

Shinji se encontraba colocándose su delantal cuando Misato lo llamó.

"Oye, Shinji-kun."

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Ya que Rits y yo estaremos ocupadas mañana, ambos tendrán el día libre."

"Me parece estupendo, tengo algunas cosas que hacer."

"Espero que una de esas cosas sea salir de paseo, porque Rei estará disponible."

"E-Eso es... bueno... yo..." Shinji se sonrojó un poco.

"Pasa sus días libres en el Geo Front, más en concreto en la sala de descanso N5, leyendo algún libro. Seguro consigues sacarla de la rutina y llevarla a algún sitio agradable."

No hubo respuesta por parte de Shinji.

"De nada. Buena suerte, don Juan." Tras decir eso, Misato se sintió bien consigo misma. Entró a la ducha y se dejó llevar por la placentera sensación del agua caliente golpeando su piel.

# # #

Al día siguiente, en el Geo Front.

"_Nunca me imaginé haciendo esto."_ Pensó Shinji mientras se paraba frente a la puerta de la sala de descanso N5, misma en la que había estado poco antes de que se diera inicio a la operación Yashima.

Una fugaz sonrisa adornó la cara de Shinji. _"Antaño, sólo hubiera ignorado lo que me dijo Misato. He cambiado aunque sea un poco."_

Shinji estaba por abrir la puerta, pero se detuvo. _"Parece que no tanto como quisiera." _Pensó al verse paralizado. _"Vamos, hombre, lo peor que puede pasar es que diga que no, y con suerte mi padre ve esto como un intento de acercarme a Rei sólo porque creo que es linda."_ Esperó por un momento a que el rubor de sus mejillas causado por su pensamiento anterior se fuera y finalmente oprimió el botón, y la puerta se abrió.

Tal y como dijo Misato, Rei se encontraba dentro, leyendo un libro.

Rei alzó su vista, observando a Shinji con sus profundos ojos de color carmesí.

"Hola, Ayanami." Dijo Shinji, sonriendo.

"Hola, Ikari-kun." Rei no sonrió completamente, sólo arqueó ligeramente su ceño.

"_Es un progreso." _Pensó Shinji con alegría.

Rei regresó su atención al libro que estaba leyendo antes de que Shinji llegara.

Shinji trató de hablar, pero las palabras no le salían. Fue a tomar una lata de refresco mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

"_Supongo que lo mejor será pedírselo y ya, después de todo, Rei es alguien bastante directa."_

Satisfecho con su decisión, se acercó a Rei, pero nuevamente se vio paralizado.

"_¡Vamos, sólo hazlo! Rei no me dirá nada hiriente si no quiere ir conmigo, simplemente dirá que no."_ Shinji apretó sus puños para tratar de darse valor. _"Así nunca podré decirle a Asuka lo que siento por ella."_ Motivado por este último pensamiento, finalmente se decidió a hablar.

"A-Ayanami."

Rei bajó su libro. "¿Qué sucede, Ikari-kun?"

"B-Bueno... yo me preguntaba... me preguntaba si... no sé... si te gustaría dar un paseo por la ciudad conmigo o algo."

Rei lo consideró por un momento. _"No veo cómo un cambio en la actividad que suelo hacer para pasar mi tiempo libre podría poner en riesgo los planes del comandante, además me gustaría que Ikari-kun me aclarara algunas dudas sobre la convivencia social, los libros que he leído hasta ahora no han ayudado mucho." _Se puso de pie y dijo: "Me parece bien, siempre y cuando no nos alejemos mucho de los accesos al Geo Front en caso de que surja alguna emergencia."

"B-Bien. Vamos entonces."

Ambos entablaron una conversación mientras salían del Geo Front. Shinji le explicaba a Rei cómo debía comportarse al estar en sociedad. Era algo complicado, ya que si bien podía decirle las cosas a grandes rasgos, había una infinidad de situaciones a las cuales una persona normal respondía de una forma casi inconsciente debido a los sesgos que desarrolla mientras crece. Rei, al carecer de estos y sólo comprenderlos por su significado literal, necesitaba escuchar una explicación de cada una de estas situaciones para entender.

Rei tomaba nota de gran parte de lo que Shinji le decía. Aunque era algo raro, Shinji no decía nada, ya que sabía que Rei estaba aprendiendo a su manera.

"Ikari-kun, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta acerca de otra cosa?"

"Sí, claro."

"Cuando viniste a buscarme, noté que te tomó algo de tiempo pedirme que fuera contigo a dar un paseo por la ciudad, a demás te costó decirlo, ¿a qué se debe?"

Shinji se sonrojó ligeramente. "B-Bueno... la verdad es que tenía miedo a que me rechazaras."

Rei ladeó la cabeza. "¿Por qué tendrías miedo a que rechazara tu propuesta?"

"Pues... hace no mucho que nos conocemos, las personas no suelen tomarse confianza para hacer este tipo de cosas tan rápido."

"No veo una razón para desconfiar de ti."

Shinji se sintió bien al escuchar esas palabras. "A veces el simple hecho de que exista la posibilidad de fallar es lo que causa que las personas tengamos miedo de hacer ciertas cosas." Shinji decidió darle un enfoque diferente al tema, ya que el terreno hacia donde se dirigían, el de las relaciones, era uno en el que apestaba.

"Si fuera así, todos tendrían miedo todo el tiempo, ya que en todas las actividades que realizamos existe la posibilidad de fracasar." Repuso Rei.

"En algunas el miedo es más notorio que en otras. Sé que no es algo muy racional, pero es algo muy humano."

Rei asintió. _"Tal vez no soy capaz de entenderlo del todo por que no soy completamente humana. Sin embargo, quiero hacerlo, siento que es algo que necesito, aunque no sé por qué." _"No tienes porque tener miedo de que yo te rechace. Si tus peticiones son razonables y no interfieren con nuestro trabajo como pilotos, las aceptare."

Shinji se sonrojó un poco más de lo que ya estaba. "L-Lo tendré en cuenta." Dijo Shinji mientras trataba de recobrar la compostura.

"_Desearía que Asuka fuera así, tan directa con sus palabras. ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan complicadas?" _Shinji pensó en por qué no preguntárselo a la progenitora de la humanidad, después de todo, estaba caminando a su lado, aunque de inmediato lo descartó por razones obvias.

Siguieron caminando por un rato, las piernas de ambos comenzaban a sentirse cansadas.

Shinji decidió que sería bueno tomar un pequeño descanso y luego volver. Miró a su alrededor en busca de alguna banca, pero no había ninguna; estaban en el distrito comercial de la ciudad. Siguió buscando hasta que dio con una heladería.

"_Supongo que es un lugar adecuado, además está haciendo algo de calor hoy, se me antoja un helado."_ Pensó Shinji. "Rei, ¿te parece bien si vamos a la heladería de allá?"

"Sí, me parece bien."

El establecimiento no era nada del otro mundo, pero tenía un ambiente agradable y una gran variedad de sabores de helado y paletas heladas. Dentro había un grupo de 5 personas, un padre, una madre y tres niñas, pasando una tarde en familia.

Shinji y Rei se acercaron a los exhibidores para ver qué sabores había.

"¿Quieres un helado, Rei?" Preguntó Shinji.

"Nunca he comido un helado." Repuso Rei.

"Entonces ha venido al lugar correcto, jovencita. Aquí tenemos los mejores helados de todo Japón." Terció el hombre que atendía la heladería. Era un hombre de mediana edad, regordete y bonachón.

Rei se enfocó por un momento en aquel hombre, quien le sonreía amablemente. _"Su sonrisa me transmite una sensación diferente a la de Ikari-kun, es agradable pero en menor medida, no entiendo por qué."_ Regresó su mirada al exhibidor frente a ella. _"Hay muchas opciones, no sé cuál elegir." _"Supongo que tomaré lo mismo que tú, Ikari-kun."

"Entonces serán dos helados sencillos de vainilla." Dijo Shinji.

"Enseguida."

El heladero les entregó sus helados de vainilla en un cono hecho de galleta. Shinji pagó con la tarjeta de crédito y luego fueron a sentarse.

"¿Cómo se supone que debo comer un helado?, no nos dieron cucharas." Dijo mientras analizaba su helado como si encerrara uno de los secretos mejor guardados del mundo.

"Puedo pedirte una cuchara si lo prefieres, pero los helados servidos en conos suelen comerse lamiéndolos." Repuso Shinji.

Rei dirigió su mirada hacia la familia que estaba sentada del otro lado del local. Observó como las niñas lamían felizmente sus helados, así que decidió imitarlas.

"Está frío." Comentó después de que su lengua se posara sobre un helado por primera vez. No era una sensación desagradable, simplemente era nueva y diferente a todo lo que había experimentado.

"Ese es el punto."

Rei asintió. "Sí, el nombre lo dice todo." Rei le dio otra probada, degustando mejor su sabor. "Es muy dulce y cremoso. Me gusta."

Shinji sonrió, ligeramente sonrojado. "Me alegro."

Ambos comieron su helado en silencio. La familia que estaba en la heladería junto con ellos se marchó poco después.

Al terminar sus helados, ambos se dirigieron a la salida, sin embargo, Rei se detuvo y observó las máquinas que daban premios al azar.

"¿Qué pasa, Ayanami?" Preguntó Shinji, deteniendo su andar.

"Observé que las niñas sonreían mucho al estar cerca de estás máquinas." Repuso Rei.

"Ah, eso. Estas máquinas te dan algún juguete, llavero o pin si introduces una moneda en ella... o deslizas tu tarjeta de crédito en ellas." Dijo Shinji, sorprendido de que ese tipo de cosas aceptaran tarjeta de crédito.

Rei asintió. "Ya veo."

Shinji pensó que hasta ahí había quedado el tema. Dio un par de pasos, pero se dio cuenta de que Rei seguía mirando las máquinas. _"Creo que ya lo entiendo." _Pensó mientras sonreía. "Ayanami."

"¿Sí, Ikari-kun?"

"¿Quieres probar tu suerte para ver qué premio te toca?" Preguntó Shinji mientras sostenía una moneda en su mano.

Rei lo pensó por un momento y después asintió.

Shinji le entregó la moneda. "Insértala en esa ranura y gira la manija."

Rei hizo lo que se le indicó. Una esfera de plástico que contenía un pequeño llavero de peluche con forma de jirafa cayó en la bandeja. Rei lo tomó y lo inspeccionó por algunos segundos.

"Es algo curioso." Comentó Shinji.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"B-Bueno... las jirafas son el único animal que no emite ningún sonido, y tú... sueles estar en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo."

"Entiendo la analogía." Rei le entregó el llavero a Shinji.

"_¡Mierda! Creo que hecho algo mal." _Pensó Shinji, casi entrando en pánico."¿P-Por qué me lo das?"

"Simple. Lo gané con tu dinero, así que te pertenece."

Shinji suspiró con algo de alivio, aunque seguía siendo muy difícil interpretar el estado de ánimo de Rei al ver su expresión facial. Negó con la cabeza y dijo mientras sonreía: "N-No, es tuyo. Te lo regalo." Shinji puso el llavero en las manos de Rei.

Las mejillas de Rei se tiñeron ligeramente de rosa y nuevamente sintió aquella sensación de calidez en el pecho que experimentó cuando Shinji le dijo que sonriera. "Gracias, Ikari-kun."

Shinji sonrió. "De nada. Bueno, se hace tarde, creo que es tiempo de regresar."

# # #

Unos minutos antes, centro de investigación Japan Heavy Chemical Industries, cerca de las ruinas del Tokyo original.

Misato y Ritsuko estaban arribando al centro de investigación Japan Heavy Chemical Industries a abordo de un VTOL. Varios VTOLs y helicópteros pertenecientes a diversas organizaciones estaban estacionados en el helipuerto que estaba detrás de la base. Un coche las estaba esperando para llevarlas al salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo la presentación, ya que la distancia entre el helipuerto y el centro de investigación era considerable.

Misato y Ritsuko tomaron asiento en la mesa reservada para NERV. Ellas fueron las únicas en acudir en representación de dicha organización.

El desprecio de los ejecutivos de Japan Heavy Chemical Industries por NERV era más que evidente; mientras que las mesas dispuestas para los altos mandos de la ONU, los secretarios de defensa de diversas naciones y organizaciones que participaron junto con ellos en la creación del Yet Alone estaban repletas de alimento y bebidas, a NERV sólo se le dio 6 botellas de Sake de una marca genérica de supermercado.

"Se nota que somos los invitados de honor." Dijo Misato con evidente sarcasmo mientras inspeccionaba una de las botellas. No recordaba haber tomado Sake de tan baja categoría desde sus días en la universidad, donde cualquier bebida alcohólica estaba bien para ella.

Ritsuko ignoró el comentario de su vieja amiga, centrando toda su atención en Shiro Tokita, un ejecutivo de la Japan Heavy Chemical Industries y principal diseñador del Yet Alone. En ese momento se encontraba abriendo su discurso, agradeciéndoles a todos por asistir a la primera demostración del Yet Alone. Después habló acerca de las especificaciones del Yet Alone, las cuales no eran para nada despreciables. Sus servomotores le permitían ejercer una fuerza cercana a la que poseían los EVAs, aunque había que mencionar que el Yet Alone era un tanto más grande que un EVA. Su blindaje también tenía un nivel de resistencia similar a la armadura de contención de los EVAs. Lo más resaltante era su fuente de energía, la cual era un reactor de fisión nuclear que le daba una autonomía de 150 días.

*Sé que todos aquí son mujeres y hombres extremadamente ocupados, así que pasaremos directo a la demostración. Pero antes me tomaré un momento para responder a sus preguntas, no serán más de cinco minutos. ¿Algún interesado en preguntar?* Dijo Shiro Tokita desde el podio. Vestía un traje verde oliva, una camisa blanca, una corbata roja y nos zapatos negros. Su cabello y ojos eran de color negro.

Ritsuko alzó su mano, y una de las asistentes se acercó a ella para darle un micrófono.

Shiro enfocó su vista en Ritsuko, exaltándose al darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

"_¡Joder! De entre todas las personas tenía que ser ella, Ritsuko Akagi, mi enemiga declarada." _Shiro rechinó los dientes. "_Pensé que NERV dejaría que el rendimiento mostrado por sus preciadas creaciones hablara por sí mismo, después de todo, y siendo realista, el Jet Alone no puede, al menos de momento, competir contra una de sus Unidades Evangelion. Si esa perra de Akagi se tomó la molestia de venir hasta aquí es porque quiere desprestigiarnos para que la ONU deje de darnos fondos y se los ceda a NERV."_

Shiro aflojó su corbata y limpió con un pañuelo las gotas de sudor que comenzaron a bajar por su frente. No iba a permitir que Ritsuko se metiera en su mente otra vez.

Ritsuko sonrió levemente. Aun que no lo parezca, Ritsuko era una habilidosa jugadora de Poker. No sólo era buena en el juego por su mente brillante, sino que sabía muy bien cómo leer el rostro de sus oponentes, y en este momento, con su patrón de conducta claramente nervioso, Shiro le estaba diciendo que tenía una pésima mano.

Justo entonces, una asistente le entregó un micrófono inalámbrico a Ritsuko.

*Oh, pero si se trata de la famosa Doctora Ritsuko Akagi. Es un honor tenerla con nosotros.*

Ritsuko se puso de pie. *Gracias por presentarme, Tokita-dono. Sólo tengo una pregunta: ¿No le parece que es demasiado peligroso utilizar un reactor nuclear para impulsar a un robot qué está destinado al combate?*

*Para nada. El núcleo cuenta con más de 100 sistemas a prueba de fallas. Tan seguro es el sistema de contención que le aseguro que un contador Geiger no detectaría un nivel de radiación superior al del ambiente en el punto más cercano al reactor desde el exterior.*

"Genial, ya van a empezar." Dijo Misato, apoyando su cabeza sobre la mesa. Odiaba las charlas científicas.

*Mi pregunta no va en esa dirección. Los Ángeles han demostrado tener la capacidad de atravesar blindaje de titanio de varios metros de espesor sin mucho esfuerzo. ¿Qué le ocurrirá al reactor si es atravesado de lado a lado o cortado a la mitad o aplastado?*

Shiro se quedó callado por un instante, momento en el que la sala comenzó a llenarse de murmullos de parte de los asistentes.

"_¡Maldición! Esto no va bien. Tengo que retomar el..."_

*Ya que no parece saber la respuesta, yo se la diré.* Le interrumpió Ritsuko. *Lo que ocurriría es una explosión nuclear comparable con la Bomba B83 de los Estados Unidos, la cual es unas 75 veces más poderosa que Little Boy, la bomba nuclear que arrasó Hiroshima.*

Los murmullos se hicieron más notables; las personas de Japón, las cuales representaban un buen porcentaje de la audiencia, eran bastante sensibles con el tema de las explosiones nucleares.

*B-Bueno, es mejor que un arma que sólo puede funcionar por 5 minutos.* Trató de refutar Shiro, pero al instante se dio cuenta de que cometió un error.

"_Señalar los defectos del rival en lugar de presentar argumentos que refuten mi señalamiento, que infantil. Eres un pobre diablo que no ha cambiado nada con el pasar de los años." _Pensó Ritsuko, su sonrisa se amplió un poco.

*Nuestros pilotos han demostrado que 5 minutos de autonomía son más que suficientes para acabar con un Ángel.* Replicó Ritsuko.

Shiro deshizo por completo el nudo de su corbata; sabía que los EVAs habían tenido éxito combatiendo a los tres primeros Ángeles, pero no sabía que lo habían conseguido utilizando sus cinco minutos de autonomía. Necesitaba un buen respiro.

*Está depositando una carga muy grande en los hombros de una sola persona. El Yet Alone es controlado a distancia por un grupo de técnicos especializados...*

*Una forma de control sumamente deficiente.* Le interrumpió nuevamente Ritsuko. *Puede que sus técnicos sean capaces de controlar al Jet Alone en una situación controlada, pero las cosas cambian mucho en el calor de la batalla. El querer averiguar cómo es que NERV controla a las Unidades Evangelion por medio de un sólo piloto fue el motivo de la visita no autorizada de uno de los empleados de su empresa a nuestras instalaciones, ¿o acaso me equivoco?*

Shiro rechinó los dientes con enojo; estaba siendo acusado de espionaje industrial, cosa que sí era verdad, pero que no admitiría jamás.

*¡Esas son calumnias!* Grito Shiro.

Ritsuko se encogió de hombros. *Creo que resolveremos ese asunto por la vía legal. Supongo que...*

*¡No se puede confiar en las abominaciones que han creado!* Gritó Shiro, completamente desesperado por retomar el control.

Ritsuko enarcó una de sus cejas, esperando que Shiro expusiera un argumento medianamente válido. *¿A qué se refiere, Tokita-dono?*

Shiro recobró la compostura lo mejor que pudo y dijo: *NERV ha mantenido en total secreto el origen de los EVAs. Lo único que los demás sabemos es que su origen es biomecánico. No se puede confiar en que unos pilotos sean capaces de mantener bajo control a esos monstruos.*

*Las pruebas indican que no hay nada de que preocuparse.* Ritsuko se sintió aliviada de que su predicción acerca del encuentro contra Sachiel haya sido errada. Cuando supo que la persona que sustituiría temporalmente a Rei sería alguien ajeno a los EVAs y sin el más mínimo entrenamiento en combate, pensó que sólo vencerían si la Unidad 01 entraba en modo Berserk. Pero eso no pasó, sino que pasó lo contrario; Shinji hizo ver que las Unidades Evangelion eran extremadamente eficaces en contra de los Ángeles.

*No tiene nada con que demostrarlo.* Repuso Shiro.

Ritsuko sonrió; la última carta había sido puesta en la mesa, así que era momento de revelar su mano.

*Supongo que está al tanto de que el Instituto de Transparencia de la ONU le ha solicitado a NERV hacer pública toda la información referente a nuestros combates pasados con los Ángeles, ¿verdad?*

*Así es. Estoy muy ansioso por verlo.* Shiro se mantuvo cauto; sabía que algo grande venía.

*Bien. Permita que le haga un pequeño adelanto a usted y a la audiencia.* Ritsuko sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un disco duro externo de 2.5''. *En este disco duro se encuentran las grabaciones de los tres combates contra los Ángeles que hemos librado hasta ahora. La demás información, como los reportes de daños y los costos de reparación, será dada a conocer dentro de una semana.*

Los murmullos de la multitud se incrementaron en gran medida. Todos estaban más que deseosos de ver dichas grabaciones; hasta ahora, las mejores agencias de inteligencia no habían sido capaces de obtener ninguna información al respecto de los ataques de los Ángeles, y ahora se las darían a conocer una semana antes de lo previsto.

Shiro sabía que estaba en un gran aprieto. No sabía que había en esas grabaciones; NERV había mantenido un hermetismo perfecto, nadie tenía nada de información. El Yet Alone realmente no tenía nada que mostrar por el momento. Si el contenido de las grabaciones sorprendía gratamente a la audiencia, Japan Heavy Chemical Industries quedaría fuera de la carrera contra NERV.

Aunque la presentación de las grabaciones ocurriera ahora o más tarde, Shiro estaba seguro de que su contenido hundiría a la empresa. Habiendo quedado acorralado, decidió permitir que Ritsuko mostrara las grabaciones, al menos así no quedaría como un cobarde frente a la audiencia.

Ritsuko se dirigió ella misma hacia donde estaba la computadora que controlaba el proyector de la sala y conectó el disco duro en lugar de permitir que uno de los asistentes lo hiciera; no iba a permitir que nadie borrara las grabaciones, dejándola como una tonta que no podía tan siquiera copiar unos archivos de un disco a otro.

Transcurridos los primeros 30 segundos del video de la Unidad 01 combatiendo a Sachiel, a Shiro le quedó claro que la presentación del Yet Alone sería un completo fracaso; la agilidad, velocidad y precisión de los movimientos del EVA estaba a años luz de lo que el Yet Alone podía hacer.

Cuando se proyectó el combate contra Shamshel, Shiro pensó que podría retomar el control al ver cómo la Unidad 01 era momentáneamente dominada por el Ángel, sin embargo, esa idea se desmoronó cuando recuperó el control de la batalla y acabó con el Ángel con sus propios látigos de energía.

De todas maneras, Shiro intentó decir que el combate contra el primer Ángel sólo se ganó por suerte. Ritsuko aclaró esto usando el mismo argumento que Shinji usó contra su padre, que no estaba preparado para pelear con un enemigo con una forma no humanoide.

Antes de presentar el siguiente video, Ritsuko dijo que luego del último combate se sometió al piloto a un intenso entrenamiento para prepararlo para hacerle frente a enemigos con formas no humanoides, cosa que era mentira, pero encajaba perfectamente al ver cómo el EVA 01 fue capaz de eludir todos los ataques que Ramiel le lanzaba. Aunque el EVA no pudo destruir al Ángel, se notaba que el rendimiento del piloto había mejorado considerablemente, otorgándole veracidad a las palabras de Ritsuko.

Shiro no necesitó ver el resto de la grabación; la creación de la que tanto se enorgullecía había sido superada por un amplio margen. Su rostro, que al inicio de la conferencia mostraba una gran confianza, dejaba ver claramente su enojo y frustración; años de investigación y desarrollo habían sido eclipsados por alguien a quien en verdad despreciaba. En contra posición, los asistentes parecían gratamente impresionados. A Shiro le hacía hervir la sangre que el asombro de la multitud no fuera causado por el Yet Alone, al cual habían olvidado desde que se proyectó el primer video.

Shiro se aferró al último ápice de dignidad que le quedaba y decidió seguir adelante con la presentación del Yet Alone.

*Si no hay más preguntas, creo que es momento de dar inicio a la prueba del Yet Alone. Nuestros técnicos necesitan algo de tiempo para hacer unos ajustes de último momento, así que les pedimos que pasen a la sala de control en unos 30 minutos.* Tras decir esto, Shiro se bajó del escenario y se dirigió hacia la sala de control.

Un grupo de personas formado por altos mandos de la ONU y científicos se reunieron en torno a la mesa de NERV para expresarle a Ritsuko su asombro por las capacidades de las Unidades Evangelion.

"_El dicho de que las ratas son las primeras en escapar cuando el barco se hunde es cierto. Muchas de estas personas estaban apoyando a Japan Heavy Chemical Industries, y ahora están tratando de ganarse mi simpatía para que los deje formar parte del Proyecto Evangelion. Que hombres tan despreciables y patéticos." _Pensó Ritsuko mientras mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro y estrechaba sus manos.

Misato había aprovechado ese momento para ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia alguna de las otras mesas para tomar algunos bocadillos y una bebida decente.

Unos minutos después, Ritsuko se cansó de los falsos elogios de los presentes, así que fue a buscar a Misato para que ambas fueran a retocar su maquillaje. Misato aceptó inmediatamente, esto debido a que un joven que era hijo de alguno de los altos mandos de la ONU se había acercado a charlar con ella, y comenzaba a ponerse muy insistente.

"Cielos, que reunión tan aburrida. Recuérdame por qué estamos aquí." Dijo Misato con exasperación. Su traje de gala no era un atuendo precisamente cómodo, y para colmo tenía que usarlo junto a unos tacones altos.

"Estamos aquí para promocionar la imagen de NERV." Repuso Ritsuko mientras le daba un retoque a sus labios.

"Es bueno ver que al menos tú te estás divirtiendo. ¿Ya podemos largarnos? Está claro que esos tarados no tienen nada para competir con nuestros EVAs."

Ritsuko guardó su pintalabios en su bolso. "No, aún tenemos que quedarnos para la prueba."

"¡Que fastidio!" Dijo Misato mientras se apoyaba contra la pared, comenzando a deslizarse por ella hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

Ritsuko rodó los ojos. "Pareces una niña."

Misato respondió con un puchero.

Ritsuko suspiró. "Ve al VTOL a esperarme. Instalé algunos videojuegos en la computadora del copiloto."

Los ojos de Misato se iluminaron por un momento, pero luego puso un rostro serio. "¡Jaja! Mira cómo me rio. No te daré el gusto. Me quedaré hasta que esta aburrida feria científica termine." Dijo Misato cruzándose de brazos.

Ritsuko se encogió de hombros. "Bien. Pero no hagas nada que avergüence a NERV."

"¿Cuándo no me he comportado a la altura de mi rango como capitana?"

Ritsuko decidió mejor no responder a esa pregunta. "¿Te molestaría ir a conseguirme una bebida?"

"¿Por qué no vas tú? Seguro que a ti te darán las cosas buenas, después de todo, te robaste el show." Repuso Misato.

"Tal vez, pero aquí todos son unos idiotas."

"Y que lo digas." Dijo Misato mientras recordaba al joven de antes.

"Siempre has sido buena para lidiar con esa clase de personas, además todavía me debes varios favores."

Misato jugó nerviosamente con sus dedos. "Pensé que ya te habías olvidado."

"Cómo voy a olvidar las muchas veces que me rogaste para disfrazarme de ti para hacer tus exámenes. Prácticamente, tu título universitario me pertenece."

Misato suspiró derrotada. "Muy bien. ¿Qué quieres que te traiga?"

"Un Dry Martini. Mezclado, no agitado."

"Bien, como sea." Tras decir esto, Misato dejó el baño para ir a buscar la bebida de Ritsuko.

Después que Misato se fuera, Ritsuko sacó de su bolso su polvera. Se movió hasta el extremo más alejado de la puerta y procedió a abrir dicho objeto. Deslizó su dedo por un lector de huellas localizado en la parte inferior y al instante el espejo se oscureció y mostró las palabras «sólo sonido».

*Dra. Akagi, ¿cuál es su reporte?* Dijo la voz de Gendo desde el otro lado de la linea.

"Todo ha marchado según los planes. La presentación anticipada de las grabaciones de los combates contra los Ángeles ha echado a bajo todas las aspiraciones de Japan Heavy Chemical Industries de ganar un contrato de la ONU para producir armas para combatir a los Ángeles."

*Perfecto.*

"Señor, ¿aún ve necesaria la ejecución de la fase dos del plan? Estoy segura en un 99% de que los altos mandos de la ONU rechazaran la propuesta de Japan Heavy Chemical Industries, ya que el Yet Alone es patético comparado con nuestros EVAs."

*Estoy de acuerdo, pero no pienso darles la más mínima oportunidad. El plan será ejecutado tal y como se planeó, Dra. Akagi.*

"De acuerdo..." En ese momento, Ritsuko escuchó que alguien ingresaba al baño. "Corto." Ritsuko sacudió ligeramente la polvera, cortando la comunicación y regresando el espejo a la normalidad. Tomó la esponja y comenzó a polvearse la nariz.

Misato fue quien ingresó al baño.

"Regresé." Anunció Misato, llevando una copa en su mano.

"Gracias." Ritsuko tomó su bebida. "Eso fue rápido. Creí haber visto que la fila era larga."

"Lo era, pero no me fue muy difícil engatusar al barman para que me atendiera primero." Misato se encogió de hombros, no era la primera vez que le sacaba partido a sus encantos como mujer.

*Atención, La prueba del Yet Alone comenzará en 5 minutos. Que todas las personas que deseen verlo se dirijan la sala de control.* Anunció una voz Femenina a través del sistema de alto parlantes.

# # #

Diez minutos antes, sala de control.

El grupo de técnicos que se encargaría de controlar al Yet Alone estaba en caos. Se suponía que esta fuera la más simple de las pruebas; una caminata en línea recta. Pero ahora que se reveló de lo que eran capaces los EVAs, hacer tal cosa los convertiría en el hazmerreír. Necesitaban hacer algo más impresionante o la empresa estaría arruinada.

Shiro estuvo gritando órdenes como un desquiciado desde que llegó. De entre todos, él era quien más anhelaba superar a NERV. Sus razones eran personales. Él pertenecía a la misma generación que Ritsuko, además estudiaba en la universidad que se podría decir era la rival de la universidad a la que asistía Ritsuko. Si bien, Shiro podía jactarse de ser el más brillante estudiante de su generación, siempre se vio ampliamente superado por Ritsuko en las competencias nacionales, y así siguió en su carrera profesional.

Durante toda esa confusión, uno de los técnicos, quien era el único que parecía estar tranquilo, se acercó a la computadora principal sin que nadie lo advirtiera. Ocultó en su manga había un pen drive (memoria USB), el cual introdujo en uno de los puertos y retiró a los pocos segundos. Una fugaz sonrisa adornó el rostro del desconocido antes de dirigirse de nuevo a su terminal, la cual estaba bastante alejada de la principal.

# # #

Llegó el momento de presentar al Yet Alone.

La concurrencia en la sala de control fue muy poca; después de ver de lo que eran capaces los EVAs, la gran mayoría de las personas que asistieron pensaban que no había nada que ver. Se habían quedado algunas personas únicamente por educación. Prácticamente todos los representantes de las empresas que coadyuvaron a la creación del Yet Alone se fueron para evitar pasar la pena de sus vidas.

Shiro finalmente se resignó; él y su grupo de técnicos no fueron capaces de pensar en alguna idea que hiciera lucir competente al Yet Alone frente a los EVAs, mucho menos pudieron implementarla. Dio las instrucciones de seguir el plan original; era mejor que hacer el ridículo tratando de realizar una proeza que los salvara.

Los técnicos empezaron a introducir códigos en sus terminales. Todos los indicadores estaban en verde, así que se dio inicio a la primera caminata del Yet Alone.

La edificación donde había sido ensamblado y guardado el Yet Alone se abrió en dos partes y se deslizó hacia los lados gracias a un sistema de rieles.

Shiro dio la orden, y los técnicos introdujeron los comandos necesarios para que el gigante de metal empezara su caminata. Todo marchaba sobre ruedas, el Yet Alone estaba dando sus primeros pasos.

"Esto sólo es un desperdicio de nuestro tiempo." Comentó el secretario de defensa de Estados Unidos, quien le estaba prestando más atención a su bebida que al Yet Alone.

"Ciertamente, amigo mio. Esto es decepcionante." Repuso su homólogo británico.

"Bueno, tuve suficiente de esto. Hay un asunto más apremiante que debo atender. Caballeros, si me disculpan, me retiro." Terció el secretario de defensa de Alemania. Le dio el último trago a su bebida y se fue del lugar.

No pasó mucho para que otros siguieran su ejemplo.

Shiro suspiró, sintiéndose completamente derrotado. "Apáguenlo de una vez. Esto ha sido un fracaso."

Uno de los técnicos emitió el comando de apagado, el cual era el que daría inicio al verdadero espectáculo. De pronto, la temperatura del reactor comenzó a elevarse.

"Señor, la temperatura del reactor se está incrementando." Anunció uno de los técnicos.

"Enfríenlo por completo antes de apagarlo." Ordenó Shiro.

El técnico hizo lo que se le indicó, pero a cambio recibió el mensaje «comando denegado». Intentó ingresar otros comandos, sin embargo, ninguno funcionaba, ni el más simple de todos.

"Señor, el Yet Alone no está recibiendo ninguno de los comandos." Dijo el técnico.

"_Nuestro día ya se fue a la mierda, no necesito esto."_ Pensó Shiro con frustración. "Aparta, lo haré yo." Shiro se acercó a la terminal de aquel técnico e ingresó sus códigos de nivel superior y envió nuevamente los comandos para hacer que se detuviera, sin embargo, no había respuesta; el Yet Alone se había salido por completo de su control.

El coloso de metal siguió avanzando hacia el centro de investigación de Japan Heavy Chemical Industries.

Los pocos observadores que quedaban entraron en pánico al escuchar cómo los técnicos trataban de detener, sin éxito, al Yet Alone.

"¡Cuidado!" Gritó uno de ellos segundos antes de que el Yet Alone hundiera su pie en la sala de control.

Afortunadamente, nadie resultó herido mientras el Yet Alone se habría camino por el centro de investigación de Japan Heavy Chemical Industries.

"Si antes estaba jodido, ahora estoy muerto." Dijo Shiro en voz alta mientras caía de rodillas.

"Sabía que esa chatarra era peligrosa." Dijo Misato mientras se sacudía el polvo de su uniforme. "Todo el esmero que le puso Shinji-kun quedó arruinado."

"Vez como sí..."

"Este no es el lugar ni el momento para esa clase de bromas, Rits." Dijo Misato, ligeramente sonrojada pero tratando de darse a respetar como capitana.

Ritsuko asintió; ciertamente no lo era.

Misato corrió hasta Shiro. Lo tomó por las solapas de su traje y lo obligó a levantarse. "Apague esa cosa de una vez." Ordenó.

"¿Qué le parece que estuve asiendo?" Cuestionó Shiro, empujando a Misato.

"Que patán." Masculló Misato.

"Señor, el reactor está alcanzando temperaturas peligrosas, ¡Si sigue así, explotará!" Dijo otro de los técnicos.

"Imposible. El Yet Alone está programado para responder a este tipo contingencias." Dijo Shiro.

"En vista de que sólo se quedará ahí pasmado, tendré que tomar el control de las cosas." Tomo su teléfono celular he hizo las llamadas necesarias.

# # #

En ese mismo momento, Geo Front.

Shinji y Rei estaban descendiendo de regreso al Geo Front cuando sonó el teléfono de Shinji.

"Hola, Misato, ¿todo bien?." Preguntó Shinji aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

*Sí, como siempre. Oye, surgió una situación con potencial apocalíptico, así que te necesito tras los controles del EVA.* Dijo Misato de una forma demasiado casual teniendo en cuenta lo que estaba pasando.

"E-Entiendo, estaré listo tan rápido como pueda."

*El Teniente Hyuga se ocupará del resto, atiende a sus órdenes como si se tratara de mí.*

"De acuerdo. Voy en camino."

*Bien. Capitana Katsuragi, corto.*

Shinji guardó su celular en su bolsillo.

"¿Qué sucede, Ikari-kun?" Preguntó Rei.

"Una emergencia. Misato-san me necesita cuanto antes."

Rei asintió, dejándole vía libre para que se fuera corriendo.

Shinji comenzó a correr hacia las jaulas de los EVAs.

Rei sintió una ligera opresión en su pecho. _"Otra vez me siento preocupada por Ikari-kun. No es un sentimiento agradable." _Pensó Rei mientras lo veía alejándose."Ve con cuidado." Masculló mientras apretaba el llavero que Shinji le dio contra su pecho, aunque no comprendía por qué lo estaba haciendo.

Shinji y los técnicos de NERV hicieron todas las preparaciones necesarias para poner a la Unidad 01 en un avión de transporte específicamente diseñado para los EVAs, el cual tenía muchas similitudes con el bombardero B-2 Spirit de fabricación estadounidense.

Misato se había dirigido hacia el lugar del despegue a toda prisa. Portaba un traje especial que le permitiría adentrarse en el interior del Yet Alone, ya que había un enorme nivel de radiación ahí dentro.

Cuando se reunieron, Misato le explicó a Shinji su plan, el cual consistía en usar a la Unidad 01 para interceptar al Yet Alone. Serían desplegados a baja altura desde el avión, ya que Misato se quedaría en la mano de la Unidad 01. Shinji debía correr hasta alcanzar al Yet Alone, sujetarlo para que Misato pudiera entrar en él y desactivarlo manualmente y detenerlo para evitar que se acercara a una área poblada.

"Parece que estás más calmado que la última vez." Comentó Misato al ver lo tranquilo que Shinji había estado mientras le explicaba.

"No te confundas, estoy muerto de miedo al pensar en todo lo que podría salir mal. Exteriorizarlo no ayuda en nada." Repuso Shinji.

Misato asintió, comprendiéndolo perfectamente, ya que pensaba del mismo modo. "Prepárate, la misión está por empezar."

Tan sólo unos segundos después, el Teniente Hyuga anunció que el blanco estaba a la vista.

El EVA fue desplegado correctamente, con una Misato sobresaltada por la caída en su mano. La Unidad 01 comenzó a correr, y debido a que Shinji tenía más control de ésta, alcanzaron al Yet Alone en muy poco tiempo. Shinji tomó al Yet Alone por una agarradera convenientemente colocada en su espalda. Hundió los pies de la Unidad 01 en los restos de Tokyo, frenando de golpe al Yet Alone. Acercó la mano en la que llevaba a Misato hacia la escotilla de acceso. Como Shinji mantenía un agarre más fuerte en el Yet Alone, Misato no se resbaló hacia una muerte segura, de la cual se salvó por poco la vez pasada. Una vez que Misato estuvo dentro, la Unidad 01 se movió hacia el frente del Yet Alone para parar su avance, consiguiéndolo exitosamente.

El interior del Yet Alone se sentía como un horno, no sólo por el abrazador calor que Misato podía sentir pese a su traje, sino porque todo el lugar estaba bañado con luz roja.

"¿Quién fue el genio que se le ocurrió que las luces de emergencia fuera de color rojo?" Preguntó en voz alta Misato. Mirara a donde mirara, no había más que rojo. "Menos mal que no estoy aquí para cortar unos cables de colores, sino estaríamos perdidos."

Misato se arrastró por los estrechos conductos hasta llegar a la consola principal. Introdujo el código que Shiro le dijo, pero no funcionó. Lo intentó repetidamente, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

"¡Mierda! ¡Este puto código no funciona!" Gritó Misato por el intercomunicador.

*¡Sal de ahí, Misato! Levantaré el Campo AT de la Unidad 01 para protegernos.* Gritó Shinji.

"Incluso un Campo AT no me protegerá del calor y la radiación que esta bomba andante liberará."

*Es mejor que quedarse ahí dentro.* Dijo Shinji, su voz casi quebrada.

"Las consecuencias de que esta cosa explote serían catastróficas, de nada sirve huir. Empujaré las barras de control de forma manual."

Misato le dio un golpe a la consola antes de empezar a empujar las barras de control. Aunque ejerció cada gramo de fuerza que tenía, las barras no se movían un sólo milímetro.

"_Por favor, que consiga hacerlo de nuevo." _Shinji le rogó a quien sea que lo estuviera escuchando.

"¡Esta mierda no se mueve para nada!" Gritó Misato. Había apagado el intercomunicador para poder maldecir, y vaya que conocía varias. _"¿Este será mi final?"_ Se preguntó mientras la cuenta atrás en su visor marcaba menos de 10 segundos para la explosión del núcleo.

Justo cuando sólo quedaban dos segundos, las luces se pusieron todas en verde y las barras de control se movieron por sí mismas, haciendo que Misato se desplomara hacia el suelo.

*¡Misato, lo conseguiste!* Dijo Shinji mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas de alegría.

"Por supuesto que lo logré." El tono de Misato era vació y monótono. _"Esto fue planeado por alguien." Pensó Misato._

"_Uno pensaría que estaría más alegre luego de salvar el día. Un momento..." _Pensaba Shinji hasta que recordó algo que le dijo su padre. «No son pocas las organizaciones que quieren relevar a NERV como la punta de lanza en contra de los Ángeles.» _"¡Fue mi padre quien causó este accidente! No quiere tener competencia, así que decidió eliminarla. Debí imaginarlo." _Pensó Shinji.

# # #

Horas más tarde, oficina de Gendo.

Frente al escritorio del comandante de NERV se hallaban dos personas. Una era Ritsuko y la otra era uno de los técnicos que controlaban al Yet Alone.

"Reporten." Dijo Gendo, adoptando su típica pose.

"La Unidad 01 fue recuperada y limpiada de todo rastro de radiación." Dijo Ritsuko.

"Me he deshecho de todas las pruebas que me incriminan y he plantado evidencia falsa que los tendrá dando vueltas sin sentido por varios meses. Además he escuchado que Japan Heavy Chemical Industries será clausurada por el gobierno." Dijo el hombre de nombre desconocido.

"Todo marchó según los planes, salvo por la intervención de la Capitana Katsuragi." Dijo Ritsuko.

"Excelente." Dijo Gendo.

# # #

Centro de Comando de NERV, durante la misión para detener al Yet Alone.

El Centro de Comando estaba tan ajetreado como cada vez que había un ataque de Ángel. Fuyutsuki era quien supervisaba todo, ya que Gendo sabía que no había necesidad de que él estuviera presente.

Sin que nadie la notara, Rei también se encontraba ahí, observando todo lo que ocurría mientras sostenía contra su pecho el llavero que Shinji le acababa de regalar.

Sólo hasta que la misión terminó, Rei dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y puso el llavero de vuelta en su bolsillo.

# # #

Horas después, departamento de Rei.

La joven piloto acababa de salir de la ducha. Terminó de secarse y fue a sentarse en su cama. Posó su vista sobre su mesa de noche, sobre la cual se hallaban dos objetos de gran valor para ella: el estuche que contenía las gafas que Gendo perdió cuando fue a rescatarla del Entry Plug y el llavero que Shinji le acababa de regalar ese mismo día.

"_Ambos son objetos sin una gran utilidad para mí, sin embargo, ¿por qué siento que el llavero que Ikari-kun me dio tiene más valor que las gafas del Comandante Ikari?"_ Se preguntó a sí misma mientras sostenía en sus manos ambos objetos. _"¿Será porque este es el primer regalo que he recibido de forma genuina, mientras que estas gafas las he recuperado de la basura debido a que al romperse perdieron su valor y resultaron inútiles para el comandante?"_

Rei puso ambos objetos de nuevo en la mesa y se dispuso a dormir. De una manera inconsciente había colocado el llavero más cerca de ella que las gafas del comandante.

* * *

**Si la historia está siendo de tu agrado, te agradecería mucho que me dejaras una review :)**


	8. Capítulo 7: Punto de inflexión

**Reviews**

**Shokeros: **Como siempre, muy interesante el capítulo, espero con ansias la llegada de la alemana uwu.

—_Espero que el fic siga siendo de tu agrado. La espera terminó; el capítulo en el que hace su aparición es este._

**Calborghete:** ¿Hola amigo como estás? Un excelente capítulo, es bueno ver a Misato siendo Misato, Shinji tratando de mantenerse firme frente a situaciones estresantes, sigan así, hasta el próximo capítulo. Espero la llegada de Asuka ahora con un "Shinji nuevo y mejorado"

No me importa que Rei esté con Kensuke, Ken es un buen tipo y merece ser feliz con Rei

Olá amigo tudo bem? Um excelente capítulo, é bom ver a Misato sendo a Misato, Shinji tentando se manter firme diante das situações de tensão, continue assim, até o próximo capítulo. Estou ansioso pela chegada de Asuka agora com um "novo e melhorado Shinji"

Não me encomoda a Rei ficar com o Kensuke, o Ken é um cara legal e ele merece ser feliz junto com a Rei

—_Que prazer que a fic continua ao seu gosto, espero que continue assim._

_Como mencionei ao usuário Mr. HighGround, não vejo uma razão convincente para Rei e Kensuke se tornarem um casal. Não é porque ele tem algo contra Kensuke, ele disse isso porque os Shinji se relacionam mais com Rei desde o início, surge a possibilidade de que ela comece a ter sentimentos mais profundos por Shinji. Fazer com que ele se tornasse o parceiro de Kensuke, em vez de ser natural para a história, seria uma maneira de não ter que lidar com esses eventos de mudança._

_Qué gusto que el fic siga siendo de tu agrado, ojala que así se mantenga._

_Como se lo comenté al usuario Mr. HighGround, no veo una razón de peso para que Rei y Kensuke se vuelvan pareja. No es porque tenga algo en contra de Kensuke, lo decía porque al Shinji relacionarse más con Rei desde el principio nace la posibilidad de que ésta comience a tener sentimientos más profundos por Shinji. Hacer que se convierta en la pareja de Kensuke más que ser algo natural en la historia sería en su lugar una forma de no tener que lidiar con ese cambio los acontecimientos._

**Guest****:** Me parece muy interesante el hecho de que Shinji posea un carro, me gusta mucho la historia sigue así.

—_Gracias. Espero que siga siendo así hasta que termine._

**Mr. HighGround****: **Me agradó el nuevo capítulo. Y gracias por tu respuesta!

Fue un gusto ver como se desarrolla la amistad entre Rei y Shinji de manera creciente. La introducción del llavero de jirafa fue un buen toque. Se nota el cariño que se tienen.

Sobre uno de los puntos que mencionaste, encuentro muy extraño el hecho de emparejar a ella con Kensuke, pues si no me equivoco, los dos no han tenido una conexión real tanto en la serie como en los Rebuilds, y menos aún, química. Es cierto lo que dices: en términos narrativos, no es bueno forzar las relaciones entre personajes, solo para que todos tengan pareja. Algunos personajes funcionan bien sin la necesidad de una relación, según el papel que desempeñan en la historia.

Mucho ánimo y sigue escribiendo!

—_Que bueno que te haya gustado. Y de nada por responder a tu pregunta._

_Era necesario darle algo de desarrollo a la relación entre ambos, ya que si no más adelante se sentiría que las cosas pasan sólo por que sí. Lo del llavero se me ocurrió por una experiencia personal con una de las chicas con las que salí._

_A parte que Shinji deba impedir el Tercer Impacto, sentí que había que introducir un conflicto emocional (referente a quién elegir), ya que en el anime también se maneja, o al menos a mí me lo parece. Además, como tu dices, nunca hubo el más mínimo indicio de que podría haber algo entre Rei y Kensuke. Personalmente creo que los mejores fics son los que crean nuevos acontecimientos plausibles dentro de lo acontecido en el material original._

_Ahora que Shinji ya se ha decidido a estar con Asuka las cosas tomarán otro rumbo, pero, te lo digo como experiencia personal, al acercarse más a Rei como su amigo terminará en una difícil encrucijada. Sin embargo, eso ya se verá mucho más adelante._

**The4Vix****:** El capitulo fue muy interesante mas con la "cita" de shinji y rei estara ella desarrollando sentimientos hacia el? Espero que en el proximo capitulo ya aparesca la demonio roja ya seria hora de su aparacion, suerte con la historia.

—_Gracias, espero que el fic te siga gustando._

_Es algo que prefiero dejar, por el momento, a interpretación de quién lee. Más adelante se dará una respuesta concreta._

_En este capítulo por fin hará su aparición, espero que cumpla con tus expectativas._

* * *

**Formas de comunicación:**

"Diálogos."

_"Pensamientos."_

*Comunicación vía telefónica, radio, videollamada, o altoparlantes.*

—Comunicación vía mensaje de texto—

* * *

**— Capítulo ****7: Punto de inflexión —**

Dos semanas después del incidente con el Yet Alone.

Shinji, además de seguir con su acondicionamiento físico, comenzó a recibir lecciones de conducción por parte de Misato. Shinji trató de negarse amablemente, pero Misato superó sus defensas haciendo uso de los temidos ojos de cachorrito. Afortunadamente, Misato se comportó y le enseñó a conducir adecuadamente. A Shinji le sorprendió el hecho de que Misato conociera todas las leyes de tránsito de Japón, aunque creía que hallaba placer en saber qué leyes estaba violando exactamente.

Ya que había comenzado a usar la tarjeta de crédito que su padre le dio, Shinji comenzó a buscar libros de cocina europea, ya que llegó a hartar a Asuka con la comida japonesa, además, cocinar era una de sus pasiones, así que estaba más que feliz de aprender nuevas recetas. También decidió tratar de aprender alemán, sin embargo, todos los libros que encontró estaban escritos en inglés, idioma que dominaba pobremente. Tendría que aprender antes inglés para poder estudiar alemán.

Shinji continuó saliendo ocasionalmente con Rei, sin embargo, a Gendo comenzó a hacerle poca gracia. Desde luego los había estado espiando, no sólo por medio de los agentes de la Sección Dos, sino también con el sistema de cámaras de la ciudad. Sabía de que hablaban exactamente, ya que, sin saberlo, Rei portaba micrófonos ocultos en su ropa. En ninguna de sus conversaciones hubo nada que se relacionara con NERV. Esto comenzaba a inquietar a Gendo, aunque Fuyutsuki atribuía esto a que Shinji había llegado a la edad en que comenzaba a interesarse en las chicas. Era una respuesta muy simple, que probablemente era correcta, pero en el mundo de Gendo nada era simple. Decidió permitir que siguieran viéndose; tal vez podría descubrir lo que había provocado el drástico cambio en la personalidad de Shinji y quizá algo más.

Hubo una cosa que estuvo rondando la cabeza de Shinji durante bastante tiempo. Sabía que él solo sería insuficiente para detener a su padre o a SEELE de llevar a cabo la Complementación Humana. Necesitaría a un aliado. No podía ser nadie de NERV, ya que si Gendo se enteraba de algo sería su final. Siendo ese el caso, sólo había una persona con la que podría contar, y ese sería Kaji. Sabía que Gendo lo contrató para espiar a SEELE y viceversa, sin embargo, lo que ellos no supieron durante algún tiempo es que Kaji trabajaba para una tercera persona u organización, la cual quería detener a Gendo y SEELE de provocar el Tercer Impacto.

Necesitaba hablar con él, convencerlo para que lo ayudara a detenerlos, pero no sabía cómo. También, si era posible, debía evitar que muriera, ya que su muerte terminó por descarriar la vida de Misato y Asuka. Y como extra, aunque de él no dependería, intentaría que se reconciliara con Misato, y quién sabe, tal vez hacer que retomaran su relación. Durante la Complementación Humana Shinji pudo ver dentro de sus almas, y se dio cuenta de que nunca dejaron de amarse.

# # #

10 de la mañana, departamento de Misato.

El día que Shinji tanto había anhelado por fin llegó, hoy se reuniría con Asuka en el portaaviones Over the Rainbow.

El día anterior había acudido a la mejor barbería en Tokyo-3 para cortarse el cabello. No cambió su estilo, sólo pidió que le recortaran un poco el cabello, ya que comenzaba a tener mechones que se negaban a permanecer en su sitio cuando se peinaba. También había llevado su chaqueta de cuero a la tintorería para dejarla como nueva. Optó por ponerse su uniforme escolar, ya que toda su ropa casual, según Asuka, era horripilante, todo un crimen contra la moda. Desde luego lo lavó y planchó con el más alto de los cuidados para que se viera lo más presentable posible. Luego de comer su desayuno, se lavó los dientes de una forma que rayaba en lo compulsivo y se aplicó algo de colonia, la cual le había recomendado Kaji cuando estaba intentando darle una mano con Asuka.

Mientras que Shinji ya se hallaba totalmente arreglado y listo para salir, Misato apenas se estaba levantando. Salió de su habitación, su cabello estaba hecho una maraña y tenía una fea resaca, como de costumbre. Afortunadamente, Shinji ya le tenía listo un desayuno bien servido que la devolvería a la vida.

"Te levantaste muy temprano." Comentó Misato mientras untaba algo de mantequilla en una rebanada de pan tostado recién hecho.

"Qué puedo decir, estoy emocionado." Shinji no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo que dijo. "N-No podré salir en ningún viaje escolar, así que esto es lo más cercano que tendré." Trató de aclararse, esperando que Misato no le diera más vueltas al asunto.

"¿Ah, sí?" Misato enarcó su ceja derecha mientras inhalaba profundamente el vapor que desprendía su taza de café expreso. "Más que arreglarte para una excursión, parece que te estás arreglando para una cita." Misato le dio un profundo sorbo a su café.

"B-Bueno... me dijiste que hoy conoceré a la otra chica que es piloto de un Evangelion, así que me pareció adecuado arreglarme un poco para verme presentable."

"Sí, un poco." Dijo Misato mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza.

Aunque Shinji usó realmente poca colonia, Misato pudo olerla, e identificó que era la misma que Kaji solía usar cuando estaban en la universidad. Observando con más detenimiento, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se parecían. Dio un largo suspiro y su mirada se entristeció por un momento; estaba recordando cosas que prefería olvidar.

"Misato..." Masculló Shinji al verla de repente tan decaída.

Misato sacudió enérgicamente su cabeza y volvió a sonreír. "Seguro que a ella le gustará cómo te ves."

Shinji notó que su sonrisa era fingida. Sabía que lo único que la ponía de esa manera era pensar en Kaji. Decidió dejarlo así, ya que no sabía qué decir para hacerla sentir mejor. Esperaba que esto no empeorara su reacción al ver de nuevo a Kaji luego de tanto tiempo.

"¿No te marearás en el helicóptero?, comiste bastante." Preguntó Shinji, un cambio hacia cualquier otro tema era bienvenido.

"Para nada, no me mareo con facilidad."

"Me lo creo. Eres la única persona que conozco que puede comerse una cubeta de pollo mientras hace giros por toda la ciudad." Dijo Shinji en un tono divertido.

Misato le mostró la lengua.

Shinji sonrió. _"Parece que ya lo olvidó."_

"En fin. ¿Irás por tus amigos en tu auto o quieres que vayamos a buscarlos en el mio?" Misato fue a poner su taza en el fregadero.

"Está bien si vamos en el tuyo; no hacen falta dos autos para llevar a tres personas." Repuso Shinji.

"Pensé que estarías ansioso por dejar el estacionamiento y empezar a conducir de verdad." Inquirió Misato.

"Lo estoy, pero sostengo lo que digo."

"Si quieres, podríamos ir en tu auto. Yo conduzco." Misato trató de alcanzar las llaves del auto de Shinji, las cuales estaban encima de la mesa.

"Ni hablar." Shinji tomó las llaves antes de que Misato pudiera hacerlo.

"Eres aburrido." Misato hizo un puchero.

# # #

Minutos más tarde, cerca del centro de la ciudad.

Misato y Shinji se habían dirigido al centro de la ciudad para recoger a Touji y Kensuke. Como ambos vivían en extremos opuestos de la ciudad, decidieron encontrarse en el centro para ahorrarle a Misato algo de tiempo y dinero.

"Tienes unos amigos muy considerados, Shinji-kun."

"Sí, seguro." Dijo Shinji con un toque de sarcasmo; sabía que hacían esto para, según ellos, «anotarse unos puntos» con Misato.

"Oye, son esos de por allá, ¿verdad?" Misato señaló a unos jóvenes, que en efecto eran Touji y Kensuke.

"Sí, son ellos."

Touji estaba vistiendo el mismo chandal de siempre, con la adición de una gorra de béisbol blanca con franjas negras, la cual tenía puesta con la visera hacia atrás. Kensuke, por su lado, estaba usando una camiseta sin mangas de color rojo, encima llevaba un chaleco de color beige con varios bolsillos. Traía puestos unos pantalones militares verde oliva y unas botas de combate negras.

Ambos saludaron animadamente al ver el auto de Misato.

Misato se detuvo frente a ellos.

"Hola, Shinji. Buenos días, señorita Misato." Dijeron al unísono ambos adolescentes una vez que estuvieron dentro del auto.

"_Pero qué obvios." _Pensó Shinji.

"Buenos días, chicos. ¿Listos para nuestra pequeña aventura?" Dijo Misato mientras les sonreía.

"Por supuesto que sí." Dijeron ambos mientras se deslizaban en los asientos, como si se estuvieran derritiendo con la calidez de su sonrisa.

Shinji negó con la cabeza. "No puedo esperar para llegar."

Shinji en verdad disfrutaba de la compañía de Touji y Kensuke, pero eran insufribles cuando Misato estaba cerca.

El grupo se dirigió a un helipuerto en las afueras de Tokyo-3 para abordar un Helicóptero de Transporte MIL-55D, el cuál los llevaría hasta el Over the Rainbow junto con un cable umbilical para la Unidad 02.

# # #

Un par de horas más tarde, Océano Pacífico.

El rugido del rotor del helicóptero era ensordecedor mientras sobrevolaba las aguas azules del pacífico.

El modelo MIL-55D fue diseñado para cargar 20 toneladas de equipo en un compartimiento con forma de prisma rectangular debajo de su fuselaje. Además, estaba fuertemente armado con dos ametralladoras calibre 50 en su nariz y dos vainas de cohetes, siendo así un híbrido entre un helicóptero de transporte y uno de combate.

Misato se encontraba en la cabina junto al piloto mientras que Shinji, Touji y Kensuke se hallaban sentados detrás suyo.

Kensuke estaba grabando todo lo que veía con una cámara de vidéo de cinta Hi8, Shinji solo miraba hacia el frente y Touji veía todo embobado a Misato.

"¡Esto es increíble! ¡Nunca imaginé que podría subirme a un helicóptero como este! Es genial tener un amigo como tú, Shinji." Dijo Kensuke mientras filmaba. Retiró el ojo del visor por un momento y vio que Shinji tenía una expresión complicada. "¿Qué te pasa Shinji? ¿Estás mareado?"

"No, es sólo que no me siento cómodo." Repuso Shinji.

"Sí. Estamos algo apretados." Terció Touji, quien batallaba para encontrar una posición cómoda.

"Lo siento, chicos. Normalmente sólo se permite que haya 4 personas en la cabina. Los hubiera enviado a la parte de atrás, pero no cuenta con ninguna ventana, por lo que el viaje hubiera sido muy aburrido para ustedes." Dijo Misato.

"No se preocupe, señorita Misato, estamos bien." Dijeron al unísono Touji y Kensuke, todo rastro de incomodidad completamente borrado de su tono de voz.

Shinji negó con la cabeza al ver que tan fácil se derretían sus amigos con los encantos de Misato. Ya iban varias veces a lo largo del día, y estaba seguro de que faltaban más.

"Por cierto, señorita Misato, compré esta gorra solo para esta ocasión, ¿le gusta?" Touji preguntó mientras se ajustaba dicha gorra.

"Sí. Es bonita." Dijo Misato mientras sonreía.

Touji se sonrojó y empezó a balbucear incoherencias.

"¡Miren por allá!" Grito Kensuke cuando divisó uno de los muchos barcos de la Flota del Pacífico. Su mandíbula casi se desprende al verla en su totalidad. "¡Cinco cargueros, cuatro cruceros de batalla y varias fragatas! ¡Sin duda es una flota impresionante!"

"No puedo entender qué de fabuloso tienen un montón de barcos." Dijo Touji.

"Touji, mi amigo corto de vista, aprecia al Over the Rainbow, el orgullo de las Fuerzas de las Naciones Unidas. Con una eslora de 333 metros, una manga de 76.8 y un calado de 11.3, es el barco más grande que surca los mares en este momento." Repuso Kensuke.

"No puedo creer que una nave tan obsoleta pueda mantenerse a flote." Comentó Misato con aburrimiento.

"Para nada. Es el mejor buque que se fabricó antes del Segundo Impacto. Apuesto que seguirá navegando por los océanos del mundo por otros 50 años." Replicó Kensuke, asegurándose de estar filmando todo.

# # #

En ese mismo momento, puente del Over the Rainbow.

Un hombre de unos 60 años miraba el descenso del helicóptero con unos binoculares. Dicho hombre era el capitán del Over the Rainbow, alguien quien participó en varios conflictos militares antes y después del Segundo Impacto. Su rostro de facciones duras reflejó disgusto.

"Qué lindo. Parece que han traído el enchufe de su «juguetito»." El capitán comentó con desdén. "Espero que la niña no fastidie."

# # #

En ese mismo momento, unos niveles más abajo, en la cubierta de observación.

Asuka Langley Sohryu, una chica de largo cabello pelirrojo, miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro el descenso del helicóptero. Lucía un vestido de verano de color amarillo, unas zapatillas rojas y una gargantilla de color gris de aproximadamente una pulgada de ancho.

# # #

Unos minutos después, cubierta del Over the Rainbow.

Shinji sintió cómo sus entrañas se revolvían, mas no era que estuviera mareado por el viaje en helicóptero, sino que estaba a nada de ver a Asuka, su querida Asuka, aunque por el momento el sentimiento no fuera mutuo. Hizo algunos ejercicios de respiración, consiguiendo que su almuerzo permaneciera dentro de su estómago, al menos por el momento. Touji y Kensuke estaban muy metidos en lo suyo como para notar el malestar de su amigo. Misato al menos tuvo la decencia de preguntarle si estaba bien, a lo que Shinji le respondió que solo estaba ligeramente mareado.

Finalmente el helicóptero aterrizó sobre la cubierta del Over the Rainbow, y comenzó a ser asegurado en su lugar por un gran grupo de técnicos. Pronto se le dio luz verde a la tripulación del helicóptero para bajar.

"¡Increíble! ¡Increíble! ¡Increíble!" Repetía Kensuke mientras enfocaba hacia todos lados con su cámara.

"Qué exagerado... ¡Mi gorra!" Decía Touji hasta que una ráfaga de viento le quitó la gorra de la cabeza y comenzó arrastrarla por la cubierta.

Shinji iba detrás de ellos, sus piernas casi fallaban al ver a Asuka acercándose a la distancia. _"Se ve más linda de lo que recordaba."_ Pensó Shinji, sonrojándose. Unas pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de la comisura de sus ojos. Fueron arrastradas por el viento y se perdieron junto con la brisa salada del mar, evitando que alguien las notara.

Misato iba hasta el final del grupo, intentando que el viento no arruinara su cabello.

Touji corrió tras su gorra, la cual sería arrojada por la borda si no conseguía detenerla pronto. Por fortuna para él, más o menos, Asuka, quien acababa de bajar de la plataforma de observación, la detuvo de manera accidental parándose sobre ella.

"Hola, Misato. ¿Cómo has estado?" Preguntó Asuka con alegría.

"Bien, como siempre. Has crecido un poco desde la última vez que te vi." Respondió Misato, igualmente alegre.

Touji estaba tratando de sacar su gorra de debajo del pie de Asuka, pero, a pesar de tener algo más de fuerza que un chico promedio de su edad, no pudo moverla ni un milímetro.

"Mi estatura no es lo único que a crecido." Dijo Asuka con un toque de picardia.

Shinji fingió limpiarse el sudor de la frente para luego tirar repetidamente del cuello de su camisa; ahora entendía a qué se referían ese tipo de frases. _"Es ella, en verdad es ella." _Pensó, era difícil no correr hacia ella para abrazarla.

"Déjenme presentarles a Asuka Langley Sohryu. Ella es la piloto del Evangelion Unidad 02."

Asuka sonrió con orgullo y un ligero toque de arrogancia mientras era presentada por Misato, sin embargo, el momento fue arruinado cuando una ráfaga de viento hizo que la parte inferior de su vestido se levantara, mostrándoles a todos sus bragas de color blanco.

Touji y Kensuke se quedaron pasmados mirándola, sus hormonas se hicieron cargo de su cuerpo, obligándolos a hacer una expresión pervertida. Shinji, por su lado, se sonrojó, se cubrió los ojos y volteó para otro lado.

El rostro de Asuka se tiñó de un rojo tan profundo como su cabello. Bajó su vestido y fue corriendo a darles una bofetada a los mirones. Por toda la cubierta resonó el sonido de dos cachetadas.

Touji y Kensuke ahora tenían la marca de la mano de Asuka en sus mejillas. El golpe había sido fuerte, tanto que dejó algo aturdido a Kensuke por un momento, tiempo que Asuka aprovechó para quitarle su cámara y extraerle la cinta; aquel vergonzoso evento había quedado grabado, cosa que no podía permitir.

"¡Mi cámara!" Gritó Kensuke cuando notó que Asuka se la arrebató de las manos.

"Toma." Dijo Asuka con desprecio y acto seguido le lanzó la cámara.

Kensuke entró en pánico al ver a su bebé siendo arrojado. Consiguió atajarla y procedió a ver que no se hubiera dañado, percatándose que la cinta había sido removida. Regresó su mirada hacia Asuka, quien le sonreía con malicia mientras sostenía la cinta en su mano.

Asuka dejó caer la cinta y después la pisoteó hasta volverla insalvable.

"¡Nooooooo!" Gritó Kensuke.

"¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, bruja pelirroja?!" Preguntó Touji muy enojado.

Asuka puso sus manos en su cadera. "Tómalo como el pago por el espectáculo. Un bajo precio, ¿no?"

"¿Y por qué sólo a nosotros dos?" Preguntó Kensuke mientras se frotaba su adolorida mejilla.

"Porque ustedes se quedaron mirándome como los asquerosos pervertidos que son, mientras que él tuvo la decencia de apartar la mirada tan rápido como pudo." Dijo Asuka, cruzándose de brazos.

Shinji sonrió sin que nadie lo notara. _"Con que así se sienten Touji y Kensuke cuando creen que se ganaron algunos puntos con Misato. Sé que no es mucho, pero con esto tal vez Asuka deje de llamarme «Baka Hentai»."_

"Con que pago por el espectáculo, ¿eh? Bueno, déjame darte propina..." Touji estaba por llevar su mano hasta sus pantalones, pero Shinji puso su mano sobre su hombro.

"Déjalo ya, Touji." Dijo Shinji con inusual seriedad.

"¿Estás bromeando? Sólo quiero mostrarle..."

"Avergüenzas a Misato." Le interrumpió Shinji, haciendo su jugada de una vez.

Touji volteó hacia Misato, quien claramente parecía querer que la tierra se la tragase.

"-TSK. Tienes suerte de que Shinji estuviera aquí para detenerme." Dijo Touji, desafiante. Tomó su gorra, le limpió el polvo y se dirigió al lado de Kensuke, quien ya había puesto una nueva cinta en su cámara, volviendo a filmar las tomas que perdió.

"-Fufu. Entonces, ¿cuál es el afamado Tercer Niño?" Asuka miró de reojo a Touji. "No me digas que es esta Muskelmasse ohne Gehirn (masa de músculos sin cerebro)." Dijo mientras lo señalaba indiscretamente.

"¡Oye!... ¿Qué quiere decir eso?" Preguntó Touji, confundido y molesto.

"No, es él." Misato inclinó su cabeza en dirección de Shinji.

Asuka se acercó a Shinji y lo miró detenidamente por un momento. Shinji era alrededor de una pulgada más alto que Asuka, pero como antaño solía estar encorvado todo el tiempo daba la impresión de que la alemana era más alta. Hizo una expresión que decía: no está mal. Se paró orgullosa frente a él y dijo: "Soy Asuka Langley Sohryu. Es un gusto." Asuka le tendió la mano. Decidió presentarse de nuevo ya que la vez anterior quedó arruinada.

Shinji alzó su mano para estrechar la de Asuka. _"Salió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba; no creí que me saludaría cordialmente." _Mientras veía cómo sus manos se acercaban, recordó la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo: «Nada de pasividad, has que las cosas sucedan.» _"Debo haber perdido la cabeza si tan siquiera estoy considerando hacer esto. Dientes, pasamos un buen tiempo juntos, los echaré de menos..."_ Shinji sujetó la mano de Asuka con delicadeza, se inclinó y le besó la mano. "Soy Shinji Ikari. El gusto es mio." Shinji se tensó mientras esperaba un golpe en la mandíbula que lo dejaría sin dientes, sin embargo, nunca llegó.

Asuka se sonrojó ligeramente; no esperó que le besaran la mano. Sabía que Shinji era japones, así que no esperó un saludo de ese tipo, ya que los japoneses tienen aversión al contacto físico. Tenía entendido que en Japón la gente se saludaba inclinándose hacia adelante, sin embargo, para ella el hecho de inclinarse significaba que le debía sumisión y obediencia a alguien, algo que no iba para nada con su personalidad. Por eso decidió estrecharle la mano, un saludo entre iguales. No estaba disgustada por ser saludada de esa forma, de hecho, para ella, era así como una dama como ella debía ser saludada. Retiró su mano y se quedó mirando a Shinji un momento más.

"_Parece que las viejas costumbres siguen vigentes." _Pensó Shinji, aliviado de que sus dientes permanecieran en su lugar. Había tratado de buscar algo de información sobre la etiqueta alemana, ya que la etiqueta japonesa era muy diferente a la de las culturas occidentales, pero lo único que pudo encontrar fueron varias novelas de caballería. En ellas, los caballeros de brillante armadura siempre saludaban a las damas besándoles la mano, así que decidió seguir su ejemplo, algo muy difícil dada su crianza y a que sabía lo duro que golpeaba Asuka. Miró a la alemana por un segundo, maravillándose por el ligero sonrojo en su cara. Lastimosamente, ese bello momento llegó a su fin.

"¡Vaya! ¡Shinji-kun, qué galán!" Dijo Misato con tono burlón mientras le daba unos golpecitos con el codo.

Shinji se sonrojó. Soltó la mano de Asuka y desvió la mirada.

"Toma nota, Kensuke. Shinji tiene algunos buenos movimientos con las chicas e intentó ocultárnoslo. Hay que vengarnos." Touji le susurró a Kensuke, quien sólo asintió.

# # #

Minutos después, puente del Over the Rainbow.

Misato y los chicos habían llegado al puente. Durante el trayecto, Misato cerró el cierre de su chaqueta y se puso una boina con la insignia de capitán. Eran pocas las veces en las que Misato ponía su uniforme en regla, y si lo hacía era porque era verdaderamente necesario. No le gustaba hacerlo, ya que le parecía una tontería el ser tan estricto con el código de vestimenta, eso y que la chaqueta le quedaba apretada.

Al llegar al puente, todos saludaron a los oficiales presentes: Misato, mantenía un rostro serio; Asuka, ni se molestaba en saludar adecuadamente porque le parecía una tontería hacer esto cada vez que veía a uno de esos viejos; Shinji, se mantenía serio al igual que Misato; Kensuke, parecía estar a punto de estallar de la emoción; Touji, fue el último en darse cuenta e imitó mal el saludo.

"-TSK." El capitán del barco les hizo una seña para indicarles que descansaran.

Misato se acercó a él y le entregó su identificación oficial de NERV. Dicha identificación contaba con toda su información, pasando por cosas obvias como su nombre, fecha de nacimiento y nacionalidad hasta cosas más delicadas como su tipo de sangre. Misato estaba bien con eso, pero se preguntaba por qué tenían que estar anotadas sus medidas de busto, cintura y cadera. Indignada por esto, había ocultado con tinta negra dicha información, ya que le parecía denigrante.

"_Sólo les faltó preguntar por el color de mis areolas."_ Pensó Misato. Siempre tenía el mismo pensamiento a la hora de mostrarle su identificación a un hombre.

"Creí que usted acompañaba a un grupo de Boy Scouts, pero parece que me equivoqué." Dijo el capitán del barco tras comprobar la autenticidad de la identificación de Misato. Su tono era claramente despectivo.

"Gracias por su comprensión, Capitán." Dijo Misato en un tono tranquilo. _"Estúpidos y anacrónicos viejos. No pueden con la idea de que una mujer tenga el mismo rango que ellos."_

"No lo mencione. Gracias a usted por traerme a mas niños a los que cuidar." Dijo el capitán sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo para ocultar su disgusto.

"Apreciamos su colaboración con el transporte del EVA Unidad 02." Dijo Misato, manteniendo su actitud calmada. _"No puedo esperar para que lleguemos a Shin-Yokusaka."_ "Aquí están las especificaciones del enchufe de energía de emergencia." Misato le entregó al capitán un documento impreso que llevaba consigo en una carpeta junto a más documentos.

El capitán lo tomó y le dio un vistazo. Resopló y dijo: "No he escuchado ninguna petición de transportar esa chatarra en el mar."

"Véalo como un respaldo en caso de alguna emergencia." Respondió Misato.

"Para esas emergencias es que nosotros, la Flota del Pacífico, la estamos escoltando. ¿En que momento las Fuerzas de las Naciones Unidas se volvieron un servicio de mensajería?" Preguntó el capitán a nadie en específico.

"Creo que fue después de que «cierta» organización fuera creada." Respondió el primer oficial.

"Que una flota entera esté escoltando su juguete me parece un despilfarro." Dijo el capitán.

"Considerando la importancia de los EVAs en esta guerra, está más que justificada tal movilización." Repuso Misato. Estaba segura que acababa de lanzar una piedra contra un panal de abejas.

"Qué tonterías. ¿Pretende que unos niños salven el mundo? En vez de estar tirando el dinero a la basura en un arma sacada de esos comics a los que ustedes los japoneses llaman mangas, deberían invertir en nosotros, las Fuerzas Armadas de las Naciones unidas." Dijo el capitán, casi gritando.

**Nota del autor:** _según yo, el capitán del Over the Rainbow es estadounidense pese a que aparentemente puede hablar japones perfectamente. En algunas escenas en del episodio 8 de Evangelion se puede ver que junto al capitán hay una libreta con apuntes escritos en letra cursiva. Supongo que lo que hace más obvio esto es que el nombre de la embarcación está escrito en inglés y no en japones._

Misato contuvo un suspiro. _"No creo que esté de humor para pedirle que firme las formas donde me sede el mando." _"Sólo recuerde que si surge alguna «emergencia» estoy autorizada a tomar el mando."

"-TSK. Lo que sea." Gruñó el capitán.

"Gracias, Señor. Entonces nos..." decía Misato hasta que fue interrumpida.

"Tan diplomática como siempre, Katsuragi." Dijo una voz masculina.

Misato reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado.

"¡Hola, Kaji!" Asuka chilló como una colegiala, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

Misato giró lentamente la cabeza, esperando estar equivocada, pero por desgracia no lo estaba. De la sorpresa dejó caer la carpeta que llevaba consigo.

Parado bajo el marco de la escotilla se hallaba un hombre de unos 30 años. Tenía cabello castaño, un poco largo, atado en una cola de caballo que caía por debajo de sus hombros. Sus ojos eran de color marrón y tenía una barba de tres días. Vestía una camisa azul claro, una corbata roja, pantalones de vestir negros y unos zapatos marrones.

"Kaji-kun, no recuerdo haberte dado autorización para estar en el puente." Dijo el capitán.

Kaji se rascó la nuca. "Lo siento, sólo pasaba a saludar." Dijo despreocupadamente.

Misato se apresuró a recoger los documentos que dejó caer al piso. "Gracias, Capitán. Nos retiraremos para que sigan con lo suyo." Empujó a los chicos fuera del puente, esperando perder a Kaji. Asuka opuso resistencia, pero Misato no estaba de humor para berrinches infantiles, así que la forzó a seguir avanzando.

"Lo mismo digo. Disculpe por haberlo molestado, Capitán." Dijo Kaji antes de ir tras Misato.

# # #

Momentos después, sistema de escaleras y pasillos del Over the Rainbow.

El grupo de Misato bajó las escaleras y anduvo por algunos pasillos hasta dar con un elevador que los llevaría hasta el comedor.

"_Creo que logré perderlo." _Pensó Misato al ver por encima de su hombro.

La puerta del elevador se abrió, revelando a un sonriente Kaji. "¿Hacia que nivel se dirigen?"

"A cualquiera en el que no estés tú." Dijo Misato sin contener su desprecio por él.

"Me hieres, Misato." Kaji hizo la pantomima de clavarse una daga en el corazón.

Misato rodó los ojos. "¿Cómo llegaste aquí primero que nosotros?"

Kaji se encogió de hombros. "Sé moverme en este barco."

Misato suspiró. _"Este lugar es tan enredado como el Dogma Central."_ "Llévanos al nivel donde está el comedor." Dijo, tratando de permanecer calmada.

"A la orden." Repuso Kaji, apartándose para que todos pudieran pasar.

Asuka fue la primera en entrar, poniéndose al lado de Kaji. Los demás pasaron dentro sin darle importancia al orden, salvo por Misato, quien prefería estar lo más alejado posible de Kaji, sin embargo, eso no era posible debido al reducido espacio del elevador. Shinji estaba apretujado contra los pechos de Misato, Touji y Kensuke contra la puerta y Asuka bajo el brazo de Kaji.

Misato trató de salir, pero Kaji ya había presionado el botón, por lo que fue imposible salir del elevador hasta que este llegara a su destino.

"¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí, Kaji?" Preguntó Misato, aunque más que pregunta era una exigencia.

"Fui designado como el tutor de Asuka poco después de que regresaras a Japón. Es normal que la esté acompañando en este viaje."

"Tenías que ser tú de entre todas las personas del mundo." Masculló Misato, aunque todos pudieron oírla dada su cercanía.

# # #

Momentos después, comedor para los oficiales del Over the Rainbow.

En lugar de llevarlos al comedor de la tripulación, Kaji dirigió al grupo hasta el comedor que estaba reservado para los oficiales de alto rango del barco. Dicho lugar estaba lejos de ser un lugar monótono donde los marineros tomaban sus alimentos y charlaban entre ellos, era un sitio relativamente lujoso. Las sillas estaban acolchonadas y tenían reposabrazos, las mesas tenían manteles de algodón en color morado, pinturas de paisajes suplían la ausencia de ventanas y había unas plantas de ornato por aquí y por allá.

Kaji se había echo amigo del cocinero, por lo que este no le informaría a sus superiores que entraron sin autorización. Kaji le agradeció y le pidió amablemente que les sirviera a todos una taza de té; se irían rápido para no causarle problemas.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa de la siguiente forma: Misato frente a Kaji, Asuka frente a Shinji y Touji frente a Kensuke.

El ambiente era tenso. Kaji miraba con interés a Misato, mientras que ella se mostraba molesta y trataba de no mirarlo. Kensuke y Touji parecían muy apagados ahora que Misato estaba de mal humor. Asuka miraba con algo de enojo a Misato por ser a quien Kaji le estaba prestando atención. Shinji, por su lado, disfrutaba de su té, esperando que esto terminara pronto.

"¿Estás saliendo con alguien?" Preguntó Kaji luego de un minuto de incómodo silencio.

"No es algo que te incumba." Repuso Misato con fastidio.

"Eres tan fría." Kaji adoptó una posición más relajada y le dio un sorbo a su té.

"-Tsk." Misato se negó a seguir hablando con él.

Kaji conocía muy bien a Misato como para saber que no conseguiría que le hablara si se dirigía a ella directamente, así que decidió optar por otra vía. Miró a Shinji y dijo: "Estás viviendo con Katsuragi, ¿no es verdad?"

"S-Sí, así es." Dijo Shinji, temeroso de lo que venía. Sin duda había sido el momento más bochornoso de toda su vida, ni Misato había hecho algo que se le acercara.

"Dime, ¿ella sigue siendo tan... salvaje en la cama?" Preguntó Kaji con total descaro.

"¡¿EH?!" Dijeron todos al unísono.

"N-Nosotros no hacemos ese tipo de cosas." Dijo Shinji, sus mejillas se habían teñido de rojo.

"¡¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?!" Misato golpeó la mesa con ambas manos, provocando que su taza de té se elevara unos cinco centímetros y derramara su contenido sobre el mantel. Su rostro entero se había puesto de un brillante color rojo.

Kaji se mantuvo impasible frente al arranque de ira de Misato, miró a Shinji y dijo: "No. No ha cambiado nada. ¿Cierto, Shinji-kun?"

Shinji se encogió de hombros. "No hace mucho que la conozco, así que no lo sé. ¿Cómo conoces mi nombre?" Preguntó Shinji con su habitual tono amable.

Asuka, Touji y Kensuke seguían pasmados luego del comentario anterior de Kaji.

"Cómo no saberlo. Te has vuelto muy famoso entre las personas que trabajamos para NERV. Eres el Piloto que ha estado sembrando victoria tras victoria para la humanidad. Viajando a la aullante oscuridad y regresando con éxito de ella. Es posible que la humanidad hubiera sido aniquilada si no fuera por ti." Repuso Kaji.

"C-Creo que me está poniendo en un pedestal demasiado alto, señor Kaji." Shinji negó con sus manos.

Kaji negó con la cabeza un par de veces. "Para nada. Tu talento es digno de reconocimiento. Y por cierto, solo llámame Kaji." Dijo Kaji mientras le sonreía.

Shinji asintió mientras le devolvía la sonrisa para luego volver su atención hacia su taza de té.

Asuka estaba experimentando una mezcla de emociones. Por un lado, se sentía celosa, ya que Kaji nunca la había reconocido de tal forma. Por otra parte, se sentía emocionada de conocer a Shinji, alguien que era tan talentoso como ella. Aunque esas dos cosas eran eclipsadas por el enojo que sentía hacia Misato por ser el foco de atención de Kaji.

"Nos vemos después." Sin decir más, Kaji se levantó de la mesa y se fue del comedor.

"Espérame, Kaji, iré contigo." Dijo Asuka para luego ir tras él.

"Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla. Sí. Tiene que serlo." Musitó Misato para sí mientras se cubría el rostro.

Touji y Kensuke seguían petrificados desde que Kaji hizo aquel comentario sobre Misato.

# # #

Momentos después, pasarela de estribor.

Kaji se dirigió hacia la pasarela de estribor para disfrutar de la brisa marina. Aunque no lo aparentara por su exterior tranquilo, realmente estaba experimentando una mezcla de fuertes emociones luego de reencontrarse con Misato luego de casi diez años.

Asuka lo había seguido de cerca, aunque Kaji no le había dado mucha importancia.

Kaji apoyó sus brazos en la barandilla y miró hacia el horizonte. Asuka se puso a su lado, se inclinó sobre la barandilla y balanceó sus pies hacia el océano.

"Y bien, ¿qué te pareció Shinji Ikari?" Preguntó Kaji, hablar sobre cualquier tema lo ayudaba a alejarse de la tormenta de emociones que estaba experimentando.

"No es lo que esperaba. Me lo imaginaba más apuesto, alto, musculoso y con más orgullo." Repuso Asuka.

"Sigue siendo un niño al igual que tú, es normal que su cuerpo no se haya desarrollado por completo todavía. Además, la humildad es una cualidad que sólo poseen los grandes hombres. ¿Cuándo me has visto alardear a mí?"

"¡Oye! Mi cuerpo ya ha empezado a madurar, sólo mírame." Gritó Asuka con enojo, ignorando el resto.

Kaji se rehusó a voltear; jamás la vería como ella deseaba que lo hiciera.

"Asuka, ya lo hemos discutido antes. Soy demasiado viejo para ti. Deberías buscar un pretendiente de tu edad." Kaji se apartó de Asuka.

"Nein (no). Los chicos a esa edad son muy estúpidos." Dijo Asuka con desprecio.

"¿Qué tal Shinji-kun? Parecía muy caballeroso cuando te besó la mano." Dijo Kaji mientras meneaba las cejas.

"¿V-Viste eso?" Asuka preguntó algo sonrojada.

Kaji sólo se rió entre dientes.

Asuka infló sus mofletes y miró hacia el océano. "Hablemos de otra cosa, ¿si?"

"¿De que te gustaría hablar?" Cuestionó Kaji.

"Háblame acerca del Tercer Niño elegido."

"¿Ves como si querías hablar de Shinji-kun?"

"No estoy preguntando por él de esa manera." Gritó Asuka con enojo. "Cuéntame acerca de sus batallas con los Ángeles. Nunca me dejaste ver los informes de sus batallas."

Kaji se rascó la barbilla. "Consiguió un porcentaje de sincronización de 62% la primera vez que se subió al EVA."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿62%?!" Preguntó Asuka, completamente asombrada.

"No sólo eso. Consiguió derrotar al primer Ángel que atacó Tokyo-3 en menos de 60 segundos. El segundo si que lo puso en aprietos, pero logró destruirlo igualmente. Y al tercero lo aniquiló con un disparo de un rifle de positrones experimental. Eso sería un muy corto resumen. Podrás leer los informes y ver las grabaciones cuando estemos en la primera rama de NERV."

Asuka se quedó en shock por un momento. "No puedo creer que alguien sin entrenamiento haya podido hacer todo eso." Musitó Asuka, creyendo que había estado desperdiciando su vida. "¡¿Quién se cree ese gusano?! Le mostraré que yo soy la mejor piloto del mundo." Gritó Asuka con enojo.

"Jeje. Dudo mucho que Shinji-kun no haya tenido entrenamiento previo. Tienes toda la razón, nadie podría hacer lo que él hizo en su primera vez tras los controles de un EVA. Seguro que el Comandante Ikari está tratando de inflar su ego omitiendo el hecho de que Shinji-kun si fue entrenado para pilotar." Dijo Kaji, llevando sus manos hasta su nuca y apoyando la cabeza en ellas.

"¿Comandante Ikari?" Preguntó Asuka al notar la coincidencia entre sus apellidos.

"Sí. Gendo Ikari es el comandante de la primera rama de NERV, y, como sospecharás, está emparentado con Shinji-kun, de hecho es su padre. Tienen algo de parecido, pero sus personalidades son diametralmente opuestas."

"¡Ja! Nepotismo en su máxima expresión." Asuka se cruzó de brazos.

Kaji también pensó eso cuando leyó el expediente de Shinji, sin embargo, los padres de Asuka también eran personal de alto rango de NERV, así que parecía que había algo más detrás de su elección como piloto. Decidió no señalarle esto a Asuka, ya que ella era muy sensible cuando se hablaba de su familia.

"Deberías tratar de conocerlo mejor, después de todo, trabajarán juntos hasta que los Ángeles sean eliminados." Kaji se estiró para luego comenzar a caminar. "Considéralo." Dijo Kaji antes de abandonar la pasarela.

Asuka miró a Kaji por un momento y luego miró hacia el océano. Después de eso, regresó al interior del barco.

# # #

Momentos después, nivel de los camarotes.

Luego que Misato se recobrara de lo dicho por Kaji dirigió a los chicos hacia los camarotes que ocuparían hasta llegar a tierra. Se hallaban en unas escaleras mecánicas, esperando a llegar hasta su destino.

"Ese capitán era un idiota." Dijo Touji con desprecio.

"Sólo es alguien orgulloso, Touji. Déjalo ser, no tiene importancia." Repuso Misato.

"Y que hay de ese tipo, Kaji. ¿Cómo se atreve a hablar así de usted?" Touji masticó con ira sus molares.

"Kaji ha sido un idiota toda la vida, y lo seguirá siendo." Dijo Misato con enojo. "Lo mejor será que lo olviden, sólo disfruten del paseo." Misato sonrió.

"Es maravillosa, señorita Misato." Dijeron Touji y Kensuke.

Estaban por llegar al nivel donde estaban los camarotes cuando alguien los llamó, más específicamente a Shinji.

"Oye, Shinji, quiero que vengas conmigo." Dijo Asuka. Sonreía con orgullo mientras ponía su mano derecha en su cadera.

"¡Qué envidia! Una chica quiere estar a solas contigo, Shinji." Dijo Touji entre lágrimas.

"Sí, viejo, ¿Cómo lo logras?" Kensuke preguntó conteniendo las lágrimas también.

"Sí, Shinji, eres todo un casanova." Terció Misato con tono burlón. Qué mejor forma de olvidar al idiota de Kaji que molestando un poco a su protegido.

Shinji se sonrojó y dijo: "D-De acuerdo."

Asuka sonrió con satisfacción y esperó a que la escalera mecánica lo trajera hacia ella.

"Shinji, más te vale darnos todos los detalles cuando regreses." Touji le susurró a Shinji.

"Yo te aconsejaría que no lo hicieras. Un caballero nunca habla de sus encuentros con una dama." Dijo Misato, quien pudo oírlo claramente.

Touji se avergonzó y bajó la cabeza, luego se fue al lado de Kensuke, quien había regresado a filmar.

Misato se acercó a Shinji y le susurró al oído: "No hagan nada indecente." Misato sonrió de manera pícara.

Shinji se sonrojó a más no poder. "C-Claro que no." Se apartó de Misato y comenzó a subir por las escaleras.

¿Qué le dijo, señorita Misato?" preguntó Kensuke al ver el comportamiento anormal de Shinji.

"Oh, nada importante, sólo le daba algunos consejos." Misato rió con inocencia fingida.

Cuando Shinji llegó junto a Asuka, ésta lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró en dirección a las escaleras que daban a la cubierta.

Mientras corrían, el largo y sedoso cabello de Asuka golpeaba el rostro de Shinji, permitiéndole olfatearlo.

"_Por Dios, no puedo creer lo bien que huele."_ Pensó Shinji, maravillado por el olor de los productos de origen alemán que Asuka usaba para cuidar su cabello.

Fueron al helipuerto, donde Asuka obligó a uno de los pilotos a llevarlos al buque de carga que transportaba la Unidad 02. Bajaron hasta la cubierta, lugar donde se había instalado un tanque provisional lleno de refrigerante para mantener almacenado al EVA 02.

Asuka levantó parte de la lona que cubría a la Unidad 02, permitiéndole a Shinji darle un vistazo a la Unidad Evangelion de la que tanto se enorgullecía.

De improviso, Asuka saltó dentro del tanque y comenzó a andar sobre unas plataformas fabricadas con algunas tablas de madera y barriles de metal vacíos.

Shinji se sobresaltó un poco, pero pronto la siguió.

Asuka se había subido a la cabeza de la Unidad 02, asegurándose de que Shinji no tuviera ángulo para ver por debajo de su vestido.

"Contempla al Evangelion Unidad 02. A diferencia de la Unidad 00 y 01, que son el prototipo y el modelo de prueba, la Unidad 02 es el modelo final, un Evangelion completamente diseñado para la batalla."

Shinji no hizo ningún comentario ni cambió su expresión al escuchar el pequeño monólogo de Asuka, cosa que la molestó.

"¡¿No vas a decir nada?!" Preguntó Asuka, cruzándose de brazos.

"B-Bueno..." Shinji tragó saliva. "Ya había tenido la oportunidad de leer acerca de las especificaciones de la Unidad 02, las cuales ciertamente son superiores a las de la Unidad 00 y 01... L-Lo que yo estaba esperando era conocer más sobre ti." Shinji tuvo que reunir cada gramo de coraje que tenía para decir eso último, sus mejillas estaban rojas como un tomate.

Shinji había estado pensando durante semanas la forma en que le hablaría a Asuka. Supuso que decirle de vez en cuando algo que aumentara un poco su orgullo le ayudaría a que ella quisiera hablar con él, pero tampoco debía ser un adulador de todo lo que hiciera. Además decidió tratar de que Asuka hablara sobre ella, ya que eso era algo que le encantaba, y el estaba más que dispuesto a escuchar.

Asuka se sonrojó ligeramente. Había esperado que Shinji comenzara a discutir que su Unidad Evangelion era mejor, pero en lugar de eso quería saber sobre ella. Miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que no era un buen lugar para hacerlo, no cuando podían estar viendo el océano. Bajó de su EVA y arrastró a Shinji fuera del tanque. Se apoyaron en la barandilla y dirigieron su mirada hacia las aguas azules del pacífico.

"Así que quieres escuchar sobre mí, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Asuka mientras lo volteaba a ver.

Shinji simplemente asintió; sentía que en ese momento no sería capaz de articular palabra alguna.

Asuka sonrió, y gustosa empezó hablar sobre sí. "Por donde empezar." Asuka se dio unos golpecitos en el labio con su dedo indice mientras pensaba. "Amo la comida europea, sobre todo la alemana. Mis grandes aficiones son la literatura, el teatro y la ópera. Me gusta pasear por el parque de Sanssouci, la vista es hermosa durante la noche, sobre todo cuando la luz de la luna llena se refleja en el estanque. Hace un año que conseguí un título universitario."

"¿Qué? ¿Un título universitario a tu edad?" Cuestionó Shinji con fingida sorpresa, puesto que ya lo sabía.

"Así es." Asuka sonrió con orgullo. "Fue un juego de niños en realidad, aunque no encontré tanta satisfacción en ello como ser un piloto de EVA. Creo que ha sido suficiente de mí. Cuéntame algo sobre ti."

"Me gusta la literatura, la música clásica y el rock and roll. Me apasiona la cocina. Me encantaría poder viajar para aprender de los mejores chefs del mundo."

"Debes empezar por Europa." Le interrumpió Asuka. "No hay otro lugar en el mundo donde converjan tantas gastronomías diferentes. Hay tantos platillos maravillosos en Europa, como lo son el Kassler de Alemania, la Lasaña de Italia, las tapas de España y el Mousakás de Grecia." Dijo Asuka con añoro.

Shinji hizo un apunte mental sobre los nombres de los platillos que Asuka mencionó, sobre todo el Kassler, ya que dijo que la comida alemana era su favorita. "Eso haré."

"¿Qué otras cosas te gusta hacer?"

"Bueno..."

De repente, el carguero entero se sacudió, forzando a ambos a sujetarse a la barandilla para no caer.

"¿Qué rayos está pasando? ¿Golpeamos algo?" Preguntó Asuka una vez que la sacudida se detuvo.

Sin previo aviso, una de las fragatas que se encontraban en la parte exterior de la formación estalló en mil pedazos, provocando un ruido ensordecedor.

"¿Nos están atacando?" Preguntó Asuka. "¿Quién podría estar tan loco para atacar a una flota entera?"

"Tiene que ser un Ángel." Repuso Shinji, justo antes de que otro barco fuera destruido.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un Ángel de verdad?!"

"E-Eso me temo." Comentó Shinji al ver la gran sombra que nadaba cerca de los barcos. "Debemos contactar a Misato."

Los ojos de Asuka brillaron con oportunidad, dirigiendo su mirada al tanque donde estaba almacenada la Unidad 02. "Es mi oportunidad de brillar." Masculló.

# # #

En ese mismo momento, puente del Over the Rainbow.

"A todas las naves, verifiquen la distancia entre ustedes y realicen maniobras evasivas." Dijo el primer oficial a través del sistema de comunicaciones.

El capitán se hallaba con sus binoculares en mano, tratando de avistar a lo que sea que estuviera haciendo polvo su flota. "¿Qué carajo está pasando? Ni el radar o el sonar detectaron nada."

Justo en ese momento, Misato llegó al puente, siendo seguida por Touji y Kensuke.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Misato.

"Nada que le incumba. Nosotros lo manejaremos. Lárguese de mi puente; no tiene autorización para estar aquí." Ladró el capitán.

"Estoy completamente segura de que se trata de un Ángel, nadie más tiene motivos para atacar a la flota." Repuso Misato.

"Dé la orden para que todos los barcos abran fuego cuando el enemigo esté a la vista." Dijo el capitán, ignorando por completo a Misato.

"Sí, Señor." Respondió el primer oficial.

"Idiota." Masculló Misato.

Todas las naves estaban lanzándole todo lo que tenían a lo que sea que estuviera acechándolos, sin embargo, nada de lo que hacían tenía efecto. Torpedos, disparos con cañones de 140mm, misiles, nada, no había efecto.

"¿Qué hace un Ángel aquí? ¿A caso está detrás de la Unidad 02?" Se cuestionó Misato, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el carguero que transportaba al EVA. _"Esos dos no pudieron escoger un peor momento para irse de paseo."_

# # #

En ese mismo momento, cubierta del carguero que transportaba a la Unidad 02.

Asuka estaba arrastrando a Shinji hacia las escaleras que daban a los niveles inferiores.

"Espera aquí." Asuka le ordenó a Shinji mientras ella bajaba las escaleras.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Preguntó Shinji.

"Ponerme mi Plug Suit, así que ni se te ocurra tratar de dar un vistazo, o te lanzaré por la borda para que el Ángel te devore." Ordenó Asuka con autoridad.

"B-Bien." Shinji se sonrojó y esperó fuera.

Pasó un par de minutos en los que el Ángel siguió destruyendo barcos a sus anchas. Shinji se abstuvo de mirar, aunque ahora sentía un gran impulso por hacerlo.

Asuka finalmente terminó de colocarse el Plug Suit, el cual era de un color rojo brillante como el color de su EVA. Parte de sus mangas eran de color negro y tenía algunos detalles en color verde en la parte del pecho y unas franjas negras que corrían por sus muslos al igual que las que tenía el Plug Suit de Rei.

"Vamos, Asuka." Se dijo a sí misma. Subió a las escaleras, llevando con sigo otro Plug Suit. "Aquí está el tuyo." Le arrojó el Plug Suit a Shinji.

"¿P-Pretendes que me suba al EVA contigo?" Preguntó Shinji, tratando de evitar sonrojarse. Lo cerca que tenían que estar debido a lo estrecho del Entry Plug y lo ajustados de los Plug Suit irremediablemente los pondría en una posición comprometedora. Shinji se sorprendió un poco que estuviera más preocupado por eso que por combatir contra él Ángel.

"¿Tienes alguna queja, Tercer Elegido?" Preguntó Asuka, molesta.

"_Nunca se ha intentado que dos pilotos estén en el mismo Entry Plug. Muchas cosas podrían salir mal." _Shinji pensó en una excusa, pero la descartó de inmediato; nunca más iba a dejar que Asuka luchara sola. Suspiró y dijo con determinación: "Ninguna." Tomó el Plug Suit de las manos de Asuka y bajó las escaleras para tener algo de privacidad mientras se lo ponía.

Un momento después, Shinji regresó junto a Asuka, ya vestido con el Plug Suit. Estaba algo cohibido, ya que el Plug Suit que usaban las chicas se ajustaba diferente en cierta área.

"Los chicos no dejarán de burlarse de mí." Comentó Shinji, tratando de enfocarse.

"El rojo te queda bien, resalta tus ojos. ¡Vamos!"

Asuka tomó por el brazo a Shinji y lo arrastró hacia la Unidad 02, parecía que la pelirroja estaba comenzando a tomarle gusto a llevarlo de esa forma a donde quería ir.

Llegaron hasta el tanque, saltaron tan rápido como pudieron sobre las plataformas flotantes, escalaron por uno de los costados del EVA y se introdujeron en el Entry Plug.

Asuka estaba comenzando con los preparativos para la activación cuando Shinji la interrumpió.

"Pon el idioma de control en japonés; no sé alemán." Dijo Shinji.

"Wie ist es möglich, dass Sie kein Deutsch können? Es ist die beste Sprache der Welt. (¿Cómo es posible que no sepas alemán?, es el mejor idioma del mundo.)" Preguntó Asuka con enojo, aún mentalizada para hablar en alemán. Gruñó con molestia y dijo: "Deja de interponerte en mi camino, Tercero."

Shinji se sentía lastimado cuando Asuka lo llamaba de esa manera; le hacía pensar que le daba asco pronunciar su nombre. Incluso ser llamado «Baka Shinji» era mejor.

"L-Lo..." Decía Shinji hasta que recordó que Asuka odiaba que se disculpara. "Dejaré que me enseñes alemán... si salimos de esta."

"¡Ja! Claro que saldremos de esta." Dijo Asuka con orgullo. _"Eso espero." _Pensó. "Después de todo, soy la mejor piloto del mundo."

Tras decir esto, Asuka cambió el idioma de control a japones y reinició el proceso de conexión. Los indicadores brillaron todos en verde, la Unidad 02 fue activada con éxito.

# # #

Momentos antes, puente del Over the Rainbow.

"Capitán, diez de nuestros barcos han sido aplastados, y nada de lo que hemos hecho lo ha ralentizado tan siquiera un poco." Dijo el primer oficial mientras se limpiaba las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su frente con un paño de ceda blanca.

"¡Maldición! Si tan sólo tuviéramos mejor armamento." Gritó el capitán al ver como el Ángel hundía otro barco.

"Bien, es suficiente." Dijo Misato. Aunque detestara a los militares en general, no podía permitir que murieran sin sentido. "A partir de este momento, yo, la Capitana Misato Katsuragi, tomo el mando."

"¡Ni hablar! ¡Esta es mi flota, nadie más que yo la comanda!" Gritó el capitán.

"Le recuerdo, Capitán, que todos los integrantes de las Fuerzas Armadas de las Naciones Unidas firmaron un acuerdo para dejar que NERV manejara todo lo relacionado con los Ángeles. Si desobedece este acuerdo, será enviado a la Corte Marcial, y sabe lo que le pasa a los oficiales que desobedecen."

El capitán mascó sus molares con fuerza. _"¿Quién se cree esta perra para venir a darme órdenes en mi propio barco?"_ Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la radio emitió un mensaje.

*Mensaje del «Othello»: La Unidad 02 ha sido activada.*

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" Gritó el capitán.

Todos los presentes se amontonaron en la ventana para dirigir su vista hacia el carguero que llevaba la Unidad 02.

El capitán regresó al puesto de comunicaciones y dijo: "¡Oye, niña, detén la activación de la Unidad 02, es una orden!"

Misato le arrebató el micrófono. "Ignora la orden previa, Asuka, tienes permiso para atacar al enemigo."

*No tienes que decírmelo dos veces.* Respondió Asuka.

Misato y el capitán comenzaron a forcejar por el control del micrófono.

# # #

En ese mismo momento, Entry Plug de la Unidad 02.

"El EVA lleva puesto el equipamiento tipo B, así que si caemos al agua será nuestro final." Comentó Shinji.

"Lo sé. No nos caeremos al agua."

*Shinji-kun, ¿tú también estás allí? Bien, esto va a funcionar* Dijo Misato por el intercomunicador.

*El enemigo se dirige directo hacia el «Othello».* Dijo uno de los oficiales.

"Viene por nosotros." Dijo Shinji.

"Entonces nos vamos." Asuka tiró de los controles del EVA, haciendo que este diera un gran salto y aterrizara sobre uno de los destructores.

El Ángel golpeó el costado del barco que acababan de dejar.

*Recibimos un buen golpe, pero el casco no se ha visto comprometido.* Dijo el oficial a cargo del Othello.

"Menos mal; no quiero que mi vestido favorito se hunda junto a ese balde de tornillos oxidado." Comentó Asuka, asegurándose de apagar el comunicador por un momento.

"Pronto el EVA se quedará sin energía. Ve hacia el Over the Rainbow cuanto antes. Trata de no aplastar tantos barcos en tu camino o el capitán nos hará limpiar la cubierta del barco con nuestros cepillos de dientes." Dijo Shinji con un toque de diversión.

Asuka se rió un poco por el comentario. "Me alegro de que en menos de un día no tendré que volverle a ver el rostro nunca más."

Asuka hizo su camino hasta el Over the Rainbow, dañando varios barcos en el proceso. Al llegar a su cubierta, Asuka introdujo el cable umbilical en su sitio y pasó al modo de alimentación externa.

"No tenemos ninguna arma de largo alcance." Comentó Shinji.

"Con el Cuchillo Progresivo será más que suficiente para acabar con este pez superdesarrollado." Respondió Asuka.

La Unidad 02 desplegó su Cuchillo Progresivo desde su pilote izquierdo. A diferencia del Cuchillo Progresivo de la Unidad 01, el cual parecía un cuchillo de combate, el de la Unidad 02 se asemejaba más a un cutter por el diseño de su hoja.

El EVA 02 adoptó una pose defensiva y esperó el ataque del Ángel.

# # #

En ese mismo momento, camarote de Kaji.

"No esperaba que un Ángel nos atacara. Este no es el trabajo simple que usted dijo que sería." Dijo Kaji a su escucha por teléfono mientras observaba todo lo que ocurría a través de unos binoculares espía.

*Para eso está la piloto de la Unidad 02, y además envié otro piloto como respaldo.* Respondió la voz de Gendo. *Si ambos fallan en su misión, escapa de allí como puedas.*

"Bien." Respondió Kaji y acto seguido se cortó la comunicación.

Kaji dirigió su mirada al maletín que tenía debajo de su cama. No era un maletín común, estaba hecho de una aleación de titanio y tenía una cubierta interna de plomo. Puesta sobre él había una etiqueta que indicaba que su contenido era radiactivo, más que suficiente para disuadir a cualquier curioso de abrirlo.

"_Esto no puede ser una coincidencia."_ Pénso Kaji.

# # #

En ese mismo momento, Entry Plug de la Unidad 02.

Asuka sintió que pasó toda una eternidad mientras esperaba el ataque del Ángel. Como si respondiera a su deseo, Gaghiel emergió del agua con sus fauces abiertas, dispuesto a tragarse de un sólo bocado a la Unidad 02. Se elevó por sobre el agua y embistió con fuerza. Sus extremidades parecidas a aletas aplastaron los aviones de combate que se hallaban sobre la cubierta, haciendo que Kensuke y el capitán lloraran por tal desperdicio.

Asuka soltó su Cuchillo Progresivo para poder usar los dos brazos del EVA para defenderse del ataque.

Gaghiel era enorme, casi tan grande como el Over the Rainbow, y podía ejercer una gran fuerza.

Los pies del EVA 02 comenzaban a resbalar por la pista de aterrizaje. Pronto llegó hasta el borde. Una pieza de la pista cedió bajo el pie derecho de la Unidad 02. Asuka perdió el equilibrio y pareció por un momento que caería al agua, sin embargo, Shinji puso su mano derecha sobre la de Asuka y tiró del control. El EVA hundió su mano en la pista de aterrizaje, logrando sujetarse de uno de los refuerzos principales, evitando caer al agua.

*Chicos, ¡¿Están bien!?* Preguntó Misato, notablemente alarmada.

"Lo estamos." Respondió Asuka y acto seguido cortó la comunicación por un momento. "¡No vuelvas a poner tu mano sobre la mía de esa forma, Tercero!" Gritó Asuka. _"Gracias."_ Pensó, sabiendo que si no lo hubiera hecho ya serían comida para el Ángel.

Shinji retiró su mano y mantuvo su distancia.

*¡Viene de nuevo!* Anunció uno de los técnicos del radar.

"Bien, afamado Piloto Ikari, ¿cómo matamos a ese Ángel?" Preguntó Asuka mientras volvía a poner a su EVA en pie.

"La forma más fácil de hacerlo es destruyendo su núcleo, sin embargo, parece que el de este Ángel está en un lugar complicado de alcanzar." Respondió Shinji.

"¿Te refieres a ese orbe de color rojo en el fondo de sus fauces?"

"Exacto. Si tuviéramos un arma de fuego, esto sería pan comido."

"Pero no la tenemos, así que el Cuchillo Progresivo deberá ser suficiente." Dijo Asuka mientras recuperaba dicho objeto.

"¿Ya pensaste en algo?"

"Si. Lo atraparemos de nuevo, le damos la vuelta, le hacemos una incisión con el Cuchillo Progresivo hasta dar con su núcleo y lo destruimos." Dijo Asuka, guardando el Cuchillo progresivo de nuevo en su pilote izquierdo.

"Espero que dé resultado."

"¡Por supuesto que lo hará!" _"Espero."_

*Prepárense para el impacto.* Gritó el primer oficial.

El EVA 02 se preparó nuevamente para recibir a Gaghiel. Nuevamente consiguió detener su avance.

*¡La nave está muy dañada, no aguantará otra embestida!* Gritó el primer oficial.

*Ya lo escucharon, Asuka, Shinji, terminen con él.* Dijo Misato.

"¡Hai!" Dijeron al unísono.

Asuka empujó con fuerza los controles, logrando levantar a Gaghiel a penas un poco. "¿Acaso no eres un hombre? Ayúdame a empujar." Gritó Asuka.

Shinji asintió. Puso sus manos sobre las de Asuka y comenzó a empujar los controles tan fuerte como podía.

El esfuerzo combinado logró darle vuelta a Gaghiel. Asuka calculó a ojo la ubicación aproximada de su núcleo y se abalanzó sobre ese punto.

El EVA 02 volvió a desplegar su Cuchillo Progresivo, configurándolo para que su hoja se extendiera lo máximo posible para hacer una incisión más profunda. Hundió la afilada hoja en la garganta del Ángel e hizo un corte de aproximadamente 7 metros. Clavó el cuchillo a un lado en caso de que volviera a necesitarlo. Introdujo sus manos en la herida abierta y comenzó a ampliarla.

"Veo el núcleo." Dijo a Asuka al verlo brillar bajo la sangre del Ángel. "Esto está más duro que el cuero de los bolsos de imitación." Dijo Asuka al ver que no estaba siendo capaz de abrir más la herida.

"Deja que te ayude." Dijo Shinji, volviendo a poner sus manos sobre las de Asuka.

Asuka se sonrojó un poco, pero pronto volvió a enfocar su mente en el combate. "¡Muere de una maldita vez!"

Asuka estaba tan concentrada en su labor que no notó que el EVA estaba comenzando a ejercer una mayor fuerza a la que había ejercido antes.

Los dos pares de ojos de la Unidad 02 se abrieron, resplandeciendo con una luz blanca. Sus manos desgarraron la carne como si fuera algodón.

"¡Es el momento!" Asuka tomó el Cuchillo Progresivo y lo hundió en el mar de sangre que ahora brotaba de la herida. Sintió que golpeaba contra algo sólido, parecido al cristal, y empujó con más fuerza. Fue capaz de oír el crujido que hizo cuando se rompió. "¡Lo hice! ¡Soy la...!"

"¡Lánzalo por la borda; los Ángeles suelen explotar cuando su núcleo es destruido!" Gritó Shinji.

"¡Baka! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirlo ahora?!" Asuka no se molestó en seguir insultando a Shinji; no había tiempo. Empujó fuera del barco el cuerpo del Ángel con la ayuda de Shinji.

Los restos de Gaghiel se hundieron a plomo. Tras algunos segundos, no ocurrió nada.

"Estabas mintiendo, no pasó..."

Antes de que pudiera completar su frase, Gaghiel explotó, levantando una gran columna de agua.

"Creo que no." Masculló Asuka, feliz de que esa explosión no haya ocurrido en su cara.

# # #

En ese mismo momento, hangar debajo de la cubierta del Over the Rainbow.

"¡Vaya! Parece que lo consiguieron." Comentó Kaji al escuchar el júbilo que venía de su intercomunicador. "Supongo que nos quedaremos." Dijo Kaji.

El hombre vestido con un traje de aviador completamente negro que acompañaba a Kaji asintió para luego retirarse.

# # #

Minutos después, cubierta del Over the Rainbow.

Ambos pilotos habían bajado del EVA. Misato se acercaba a ellos para felicitarlos.

"Han hecho un excelente trabajo." Dijo Misato.

"Desde luego." Dijo Asuka con orgullo. "Si no fuera por mi, todos estaríamos muertos."

Misato suspiró. _"Nunca cambiarás, Asuka." _"Vayan a darse una ducha antes de que el LCL se seque."

"Sí, me vendría bien una ducha." Dijo Asuka, quien sabía mejor que nadie lo desagradable que era tener LCL seco en el cabello.

De camino a las duchas, Shinji se topó con Touji y Kensuke.

"Qué buen aspecto, Shinji." Dijo Touji con burla.

"Esto venderá mucho." Dijo Kensuke, asegurándose de tener una buena toma.

"S-Si esa cinta sale a la luz, le diré a Hikari de su «pequeño negocio»." Repuso Shinji, tratando de cubrirse con sus manos. Su rostro se había puesto de un rojo brillante.

"¡No te atreverías!" Dijeron al unísono mientras sudor frío bajaba por sus espaldas.

"Claro que sí." Dijo Shinji con firmeza.

Kensuke se resignó. Oprimió el botón de borrar, y todo el contenido de la cinta fue borrado.

# # #

Horas más tarde, camarote de Kaji.

La noche había caído. Kaji se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, las manos detrás de su cabeza y su mirada fija en el techo. No estaba pensando en nada en particular cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Frunció el ceño; no estaba esperando a nadie. Se dirigió a la puerta con cautela y dijo: "¿Quién es?"

"Soy yo, Shinji Ikari." Dijo Shinji desde detrás de la puerta.

Kaji se relajó. "Un segundo." Se dio un rápido vistazo en el espejo para asegurarse de estar presentable. Cuando vio que todo estaba en orden abrió la puerta. "Hola, Shinji-kun." Saludó mientras sonreía. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Q-Quería hablar de algo con usted."

Kaji arqueó una ceja, preguntándose el porqué de su actuar nervioso. Hizo algunas suposiciones hasta que pensó en la que para él era la más acertada. Sonrió con algo de burla y dijo: "Supongo que has venido para que te dé algunos consejos para hablar con Asuka, ¿verdad?"

Shinji se sonrojó. Consideró por un momento decir que sí, pero recordó que el asunto por el que venía era mucho más apremiante; si no conseguía ayuda, el gusto de tener a Asuka a su lado le duraría poco. "N-No es eso."

"¿Ah, no? Tu cara se puso roja como un tomate cuando mencioné su nombre." Dijo Kaji con diversión. "No tienes que avergonzarte, es muy normal estar interesado en las chicas a tu edad."

"Hablo en serio. He venido hablarle sobre algo verdaderamente importante." Dijo Shinji con inusual seriedad para alguien de su edad.

Kaji se sorprendió un poco al oír su tono. _"¿De que querrá hablarme?"_ "¿Es algo tan importante que nadie más debe escucharlo?"

Shinji asintió.

Aunque desconfiaba, Kaji le indicó a Shinji que pasara a su camarote. Cerró la puerta y esperó que hablara.

"¿Nadie puede oírnos?" Preguntó Shinji.

"Nada saldrá de este lugar." Repuso Kaji.

Shinji no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación. _"Hola. Viajé en el tiempo para advertirte que el mundo será destruido. Sin duda me tachará de loco si le digo eso, sin embargo, no hay otra manera."_ Pensó, finalmente decidiendo qué decir. Tartamudeó un par de veces hasta que logró hacer que las palabras salieran de su boca. "Sé que estás espiando a NERV y a SEELE por órdenes de alguien más."

"_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo fue que me descubrieron tan rápido?!" _Kaji comenzó a sudar profusamente. De manera instintiva, desenfundo el arma que siempre llevaba consigo y le apuntó a Shinji, quien se puso pálido como un fantasma al ver el cañón del arma apuntándole.

Shinji retrocedió unos pasos hasta que sus rodillas fallaron, haciendo que cayera al piso.

Kaji se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había hecho, ahora no había punto de retorno. Se acercó a Shinji, lo levantó por el cuello de su camisa y puso el cañón de su pistola directamente sobre su sien. "Dime, ¿quién te lo dijo y cuántos más lo saben?"

Shinji estaba demasiado aterrado para hablar.

Kaji pudo ver claramente el terror en sus ojos, no era alguien preparado para esta clase de situaciones. Bajó a Shinji, se aseguró de que no portara ningún arma y luego guardó su propia arma. "Responde."

Shinji a penas pudo forzar un par de palabras fuera de su garganta. "No me creerías."

"Sólo dilo y ya."

"V-Vengo del futuro."

Kaji levantó una ceja. "Esa es la tontería más grande que escuchado. Dime la verdad." Dijo Kaji con una inusual frialdad. "Será mejor que me lo digas."

"T-Te estoy diciendo la verdad."

"-TSK. Perdóname si no te creo."

"L-Lo probaré diciéndote algo sobre ti que sólo tu sabes."

Kaji estrechó su mirada sobre Shinji. "Dilo."

"J-Jamás pudiste olvidar a Misato. La sigues amando, y has vivido extrañándola desde que terminaron."

Kaji abrió los ojos como plato ante esa declaración. Nunca había hablado sobre eso con nadie, era algo que efectivamente sólo el sabía. "¿Cómo es que lo sabes? ¿Acaso... yo te lo dije?" Cuestionó, casi aceptando que era verdad.

"Eso es aun más difícil de explicar, pero digamos que sí."

Kaji se apartó de Shinji mientras digería esta información. "No entiendo como esto es posible." Kaji se volvió hacia Shinji. "¿Qué pretendes al decirme que sabes para quién trabajo?"

"Necesito tu ayuda." Dijo Shinji, sus piernas a un temblorosas.

"¿Para qué?" Inquirió Kaji, una sombra de duda seguía acechándolo.

"Para detener a mi padre y a SEELE de llevar acabo la Complementación Humana."

Kaji se sorprendió al escuchar eso último; averiguar que era la Complementación Humana era su misión. "¿Qué es la Complementación Humana?"

"Realmente no lo sé, pero te puedo decir lo que experimenté durante la misma y lo que pasó después."

Kaji acercó una silla para Shinji y otra para él; esto iba a tomar un tiempo. Le indicó a Shinji que se sentara. Luego de que él lo hiciera, Kaji se sentó también.

"Era como escuchar miles de voces en mi cabeza, las cuales no paraban de juzgar mis acciones. El término privacidad no existía." Dijo Shinji.

"No te estoy entendiendo." Repuso Kaji.

Shinji guardó silencio por un momento mientras ordenaba sus ideas. "Creo que la manera más fácil de describirlo es que las mentes de todas las personas se unieron en una sola mente colectiva, donde todos podían ver los recuerdos de los demás."

"¿Fue así como supiste lo de Misato?"

Shinji asintió.

"¿Qué más sabes?"

"No mucho, no es como que haya podido hurgar en los recuerdos de todo el mundo. Sólo pude ver los recuerdos de las personas más cercanas a mí." Repuso Shinji.

Kaji hizo una pausa. "¿Qué ocurrió después?"

"El sentimiento que sentía cuando todos y cada uno de mis actos, manera de ser y sentimientos eran juzgados por las personas que quería se volvió insoportable. Después me encontré vagando por un mundo completamente destruido, completamente privado de mis recuerdos. Vagué hasta que me encontré con el cuerpo de Asuka. Estaba viva, pero no respondía. Recuperé mis recuerdos y de alguna manera fui enviado al pasado."

"Este mundo destruido, ¿era real o un producto de tu mente?" Preguntó Kaji, después indagaría en el cómo regresó.

"Era tan real como tú o como yo. La Complementación Humana no provocó otra cosa más que la aniquilación de toda la vida sobre la faz del planeta."

Kaji casi se va para atrás de su silla. "¿Cuál es el fin de la Complementación Humana?"

"Lo desconozco, pero sé que mi padre y SEELE perseguían objetivos diferentes. Lo que sí puedo decirte es cómo lo realizaron." Repuso Shinji.

"Dime."

"¿Sabes la verdad acerca del Segundo Impacto?"

Kaji asintió.

"Cuando todos los Ángeles sean vencidos, provocarán un Tercer Impacto."

Hubo silencio por varios minutos.

Kaji no lo podía creer, pero todo lo que le enseñaron acerca de leer el lenguaje corporal de una persona le decía que Shinji le estaba hablando con la verdad.

"_Las cosas cuadran. Por eso es que pudo vencer a los tres Ángeles que atacaron NERV con relativa facilidad." _Pensó Kaji. "¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?"

"Necesito ayuda para impedir que pase eso; soy sólo un niño."

"¿Y en qué podría ayudarte yo?"

"Cerca del final de la lucha contra los Ángeles, SEELE se dio cuenta que mi padre planeaba traicionarlos, así que enviaron al JSSDF para que asaltaran NERV y lo detuvieran poco después de que el último ángel fue... vencido. Necesito tu ayuda para impedir que eso pase."

"Por todo lo que me has contado, NERV y SEELE son los malos de la película. ¿Por qué tendría que ayudar a salvar a uno de ellos?"

"Es mi padre quien pretende usar a NERV y a su personal para sus propios fines. Ese... Ese día murieron muchas personas inocentes, personas que no tenían que morir, tanto de un bando como de otro." Shinji empezó a llorar. "No dejaré que nadie muera, no si puedo hacer algo para impedirlo."

Kaji lo consideró por un momento, Ciertamente sería como querer enjuiciar a una persona que fabrica armas porque una de las personas a las que le vendió un arma asesinó a alguien. "N-Necesito tiempo para pensar en todo lo que me has dicho."

Shinji se limpió las lágrimas y asintió mientras sonreía.

Kaji le sonrió de regreso y puso una mano sombre su hombro. "Creo que deberías volver a tu camarote; ya es muy tarde."

"Hay algo más que debo decirte."

"Soy todo oídos."

"Misato sigue amándote, aún tienes una oportunidad con ella."

Kaji sonrió con amargura. "No lo creo. Me dejó en claro que me odiaba el día en que me dejó."

"No es verdad."

Kaji rió para no llorar. "Chico, no sabes entender a las mujeres."

"Si era verdad que te odiaba a morir, ella jamás había llorado tu muerte como lo hizo."

"¿Morí?" Preguntó Kaji con algo de miedo.

Shinji asintió con pesar. "No tengo los detalles, pero creo que moriste intentando obtener información muy delicada para SEELE."

Nuevamente la habitación se llenó de silencio por un par de minutos.

"¿Qué puedo hacer para ganarme su corazón?" Preguntó Kaji sin esperar una respuesta.

"Te diré lo que Misato me dijo: «Kaji, deja de ser un idiota». Lo siento, no quería ser grosero."

Kaji soltó una carcajada. "Eso es algo que Misato diría. Bueno, creo que ha llegado el momento de despedirse."

"B-Bueno, tengo un pequeño problema." Dijo Shinji, avergonzado.

Kaji arqueó una ceja y esperó a que le dijera cuál era ese problema hasta que notó el charco de orina en el piso. "C-Cuanto lo siento, Shinji-kun. No era mi intención amenazarte con una pistola. Ve a tomarte una ducha en mi baño, está detrás de esa puerta. Te prestaré algo de mi ropa."

"G-Gracias."

Shinji fue a tomar una ducha rápida. Se vistió con algo de ropa que le prestó Kaji, aunque tuvo que hacerle dobladillo a los pantalones, apretarse el cinturón, fajarse la camisa y doblarse las mangas para poder usarlos. Se fue a su camarote, logrando entrar sin despertar a Kensuke o Touji. Kaji se dio a la tarea de llevar la ropa de Shinji a la lavandería, logrando entregársela temprano por la mañana, sin que nadie lo notara.

Kaji estuvo pensando las cosas un rato antes de irse a dormir. La historia de Shinji tenía sentido ahora que lo analizaba mejor. Le había mentido a Asuka sobre el entrenamiento de Shinji, en verdad había sido su primera vez tras los controles de un EVA, pero, con la gran revelación que el propio Shinji acababa de hacerle, todo cuadraba. Le dijo eso porque tenía miedo de que se sintiera sobajada al ver que alguien si entrenamiento había conseguido en días lo que a ella le tomó años. También debía pensar como proceder ahora que tenía toda esta información, la cual se suponía le tomaría meses descubrir. Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, o no podría conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

* * *

**Si la historia está siendo de tu agrado, te agradecería mucho que me dejaras una review :)**


	9. Capítulo 8: Música sin armonía (Parte 1)

**Reviews**

**Shokeros****:** Ah, otro capítulo muy bueno amigo. Estoy disfrutando la historia a más no poder uwu

—_Me alegra mucho que haya sido de tu agrado. Espero que siga siendo así hasta que el fic llegue a su fin._

**DannyLAN:** Excelente historia

Tengo muchas ganas de ver donde va todo esto.

Saludos :)

—_Gracias por tus elogios. Espero que el desarrollo de los acontecimientos sea lo que esperas._

_Saludos :)_

**Calborghete:** Hola amigo, ¿cómo estás? Me encantó el capítulo, me gustó mucho la pelea y los diálogos, la pelea no fue demasiado larga ni demasiado corta, encontré los cambios que hiciste bastante interesantes e hiciste que Shinji hablara con Kaji sobre lo que sabía. y busco ayuda, puedo ver que tu historia será muy buena y muy creativa

Estoy deseando que llegue el próximo capítulo

—_Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar._

_Espero que el fic siga siendo de tu agrado hasta que termine._

**Guest:** Me esta gustando mucho, seria interesante que shinji sabiendo como serán las cosas tomara entrenamiento especializado en combate más seriamente, pero me gusto mucho

—_Me alegra escuchar que te está gustando mi fic._

_Respecto a que Shinji se tome más en serio el entrenamiento el combate, sí lo está haciendo. Sin embargo, eso no dará como resultado que Shinji sea capaz de derrotar por sí mismo a los Ángeles y a los EVAs de Producción en Masa, cosa que es un tanto cliché en los fic que hablan acerca de un personaje que regresa en el tiempo para arreglar sus errores. Desde mi punto de vista, es más apropiado que haya cambios pequeños en el desarrollo de las batallas que den un resultado diferente._

**Adrian Hesse:** Weon me re emociona que sigas vivo, he visto muchos Fanfics muy buenos ser abandonados, me alegra que sigas aca. Sobre la historia, me encanta como vas hilando todos los eventos, por momentos estaba realmente intenso sobre que Shinji dijiese mas de lo que aparenta saber, sin dudas mi parte favorita fue la conversacion con Kaji, ya quiero saber como derrotaran a SEELE y Gendo.

No dejes de escribir, sos un capo c:

—_Qué bueno que mi fic esté siendo de tu agrado._

_No tengo pensado dejar abandonado el fic, sin embargo, no puedo prometer un flujo constante de publicaciones, ya que hay muchas otras cosas que me mantienen ocupado. Puede que incluso llegue a haber un espacio de varios meses entre capítulos, pero es mi intención concluir la historia._

_En cuanto a lo que sabe Shinji, sólo tiene conocimiento de las cosas que él vivió. Desconoce cosas que nosotros como espectadores sabemos, por ejemplo, que para llevar a cabo el Tercer Impacto de la forma correcta se requiere de las almas de Lilith y Adan además de sus cuerpos (o una copia, es decir, las Unidades Evangelion), que SEELE está compuesto por algunas de las personas con más poder en el mundo o que no sabe para qué Gendo quiere causar un tercer impacto. Esto lo expuse cuando Shinji se dio cuenta de que su padre fue el responsable tras la falla del Yet Alone._

_Más que nada, Shinji omitió que Rei era quien poseía el alma de Lilith, ya que, además de ponerla en peligro, sería muy difícil que Kaji le creyera. Shinji intuye que Kaworu también es una pieza importante para llevar a cabo el Tercer Impacto, pero desconoce que él posee el alma de Adan._

**Masnugel:** La manera en que va la historia es interesante, un cambio de mentalidad pero sin cambiar demasiado al personaje es bueno, su relación Rei me gusta, aunque leyendo algunas respuesta que has dado, siento que no es necesario meter un conflicto del tipo amoroso o algo parecido con Rei, eso en mi opinión que su amistadad evolucione y se empiesen a ver como hermanos y por ello Rei "fastidia" a Asuka por no considerarla "buena chica", pero repito eso es mi opinion de todos modos leere todo para ver como acaba ya que el inicio es bueno.

—_Creo que no me expliqué bien al momento de decir que habría un conflicto amoroso entre los personajes principales. Quizá lo que voy a decirte suene como un spolier de lo que vendrá, pero, desde mi punto de vista, es algo lógico que ocurriera. Con la ayuda de Shinji, Rei comienza comprendiendo de forma literal sobre las emociones y otras cosas como la amistad y la empatía. Posteriormente comienza a experimentarlas por ella misma. Con el pasar del tiempo se da cuenta de que siente algo por Shinji que va más allá de una simple amistad. Esto es lógico, ya que Shinji es la única persona que no la ha tratado como una simple herramienta desechable, sino todo lo contrario, la valora y le dice que es irreemplazable. Es fácil de suponer que alguien como Rei, que jamás tuvo ninguna relación con otra persona a parte de Gendo y Ritsuko, crea que Shinji es el amor de su vida. Pienso que el amor es difícil de explicar, ya que no es lo mismo el amor que uno siente hacia su pareja que el que uno siente por un hermano o el que se le tiene a los padres._

**Wand:** Hola!

Termine la serie y TEoE en las vacaciones decembrinas por lo que declaró tu fic como el primero que leo y me está encantando! Encontré el fic hace dos días y ya me lo devore; estoy ansiosa por continuar leyendo. Gracias por los capítulos tan extensos.

Además me gusta la narrativa y el desarrollo de cada capítulo pues haces que los acontecimientos ocurran de manera lenta y sin exagerar rápido las situaciones para avanzar la historia; las batallas son bien llevadas y también que los personajes continúen con esos rasgos de personalidad que tanto los definen.

Me gusta el nuevo rumbo de la historia; la lucha que se desata entre padre e hijo me parece genial, la convivencia de Rei y Shinji me parece tan enternecedora :') en enseñarle a Rei sobre las emociones y sentimientos que una persona experimenta (me refleje bastante pues una compañera de la uni es similar a Rei en cuanto a las expresiones faciales y se le dificulta mostrar alguna sonrisa u otra emoción y yo en conjunto con otra compañera hablamos con ella y pues se ve un gran cambio, poquito pero lo hay. Creo que ya me desvíe mucho del tema, perdón xD). No los veo como un posible romance a estos dos (ni en la serie lo vi) sino como una buena amistad de ayudar a otro y convivir.

Y por otra parte, al fin se dio el reencuentro entre Asuka y Shinji! Ya lo deseaba tanto y fue espectacular :') aunque sea cambiar la más mínima acción logro que Asuka se llevará una buena impresión de Shinji; el saludo fue tan bonito! Qué bueno que Shinji se preparo bien (Lo siento, soy una romántica). Esos dos siempre serán mis favoritos.

Por otra parte, esos recuerdos de Rei-Lilith no serán nada fáciles de olvidar, sin duda es algo traumante; que bueno que lo tomaste en cuenta.

En fin ya me excedí en mi comentario pero tenía que expresar todos lo que me he perdido de comentar hasta el momento.

Dada la situación actual tenía que aprovechar la cuarentena para leerme el Fic largo y tendido. Cuídate mucho y espero leerte pronto. Saludos!

—_Me alegra mucho que mi fic esté siendo de tu agrado._

_Con respecto a que Rei y Shinji sean pareja, creo que no me expliqué bien al momento de decir que habría un conflicto amoroso entre los personajes principales. Quizá lo que voy a decirte suene como un spolier de lo que vendrá, pero, desde mi punto de vista, es algo lógico que ocurriera. Con la ayuda de Shinji, Rei comienza comprendiendo de forma literal sobre las emociones y otras cosas como la amistad y la empatía. Posteriormente comienza a experimentarlas por ella misma. Con el pasar del tiempo se da cuenta de que siente algo por Shinji que va más allá de una simple amistad. Esto es lógico, ya que Shinji es la única persona que no la ha tratado como una simple herramienta desechable, sino todo lo contrario, la valora y le dice que es irreemplazable. Es fácil de suponer que alguien como Rei, que jamás tuvo ninguna relación con otra persona a parte de Gendo y Ritsuko, crea que Shinji es el amor de su vida. Pienso que el amor es difícil de explicar, ya que no es lo mismo el amor que uno siente hacia su pareja que el que uno siente por un hermano o el que se le tiene a los padres._

_Gracias por tu comentario. ¡Saludos!_

**Mr. HighGround:** Otro gran capitulo!

Shinji a puesto lo mejor de su parte para que la primera impresion de Asuka fuese favorable, y se nota la notoria diferencia entre su viejo yo con el nuevo. A pesar que aún mantiene ciertos problemas de timidez del pasado, va superándolos manteniéndose decidido.

La parte de la conversación con Kaji fue la mejor del capítulo en mi opinión. Nadie en principio te creeria que vienes de otra época, y probablemente el ex de Misato aun no le cree del todo, a pesar de que sea lo mas sincero posible. Shinji va a tener que seguir demostrándole cuanto sabe... quizas diciendole cómo lucirá el siguiente Angel y su forma de ataque...

¡Espero con ansias una nueva actualización!

—_Me alegra que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado hasta el momento._

_Estoy de acuerdo contigo, creo que Shinji no debía tener un cambio tan abrupto en su personalidad; con tener ahora el deseo de luchar para alcanzar el futuro que él anhela me parece suficiente. Hubiera sido un Craso error convertir a Shinji en el estereotipado protagonista que es el mejor sólo porque sí._

_No pensaba darle más vueltas al asunto de que Kaji le creyera a Shinji. Corregiré la parte final del capítulo anterior añadiendo que Kaji recordó la pequeña conversación que tuvo con Asuka, donde le decía que era imposible que alguien sin entrenamiento previo hubiera podido alcanzar un porcentaje de sincronización tan alto, sin embargo, ya lo tenía, además de todo el conocimiento para vencer a los Ángeles, por eso pudo hacerles frente de una forma tan efectiva._

_Que Kaji compartiera con Asuka su suposición (previa a que Shinji le dijera que viene del futuro) de que Shinji sí había sido entrenado pero que se negó que lo hubiera hecho para inflar el ego de Gendo deja fuera de la ecuación la molestia irracional de Asuka de que alguien sin entrenamiento pudo alcanzar el mismo nivel al que ella le tomó años alcanzar. Al creer esto, a Asuka sólo le que daría su orgullo y su deseo de demostrar que ella es la mejor, lo que dejaría a ambos en, por decirlo de algún modo, en un terreno más neutro sobre el cual cimentar su relación._

**Elcu Carachon:** porfabor sigue con la historia, esto es lo mejor que he leido tienes demasiado potencial

—_Gracias por el elogio. No pienso dejar inconcluso este fic, pero no puedo prometer que publicaré capítulos cada dos semanas, por dar un ejemplo. Puede que haya una brecha de varios meses entre publicaciones, sin embargo, puedes tener la certeza de que saldrá en algún momento._

* * *

**Formas de comunicación:**

"Diálogos."

_"Pensamientos."_

*Comunicación vía telefónica, radio, videollamada, o altoparlantes.*

—Comunicación vía mensaje de texto—

* * *

**— Capítulo 8: Música sin armonía (Parte 1) —**

El Over the Rainbow atracó en Shin-Yokusaka el sábado por la mañana.

Kaji le dijo a Asuka que se fuera con Misato, ya que él tenía un importante compromiso que cumplir. Desde luego, Asuka protestó, pero Kaji no cedió un solo milímetro y se marchó sin ella.

Un grupo conformado por agentes de la Sección Dos estaba esperando para llevarlos de regreso. Habían venido en dos vehículos.

De manera unilateral, Asuka decidió que los chicos viajaran en un auto mientras que ella se iba junto a Misato. Touji y Kensuke no tuvieron problema alguno, ya que sinceramente no podían soportarla.

Asuka fue llevada hasta el Geo Front donde le esperaba el modesto departamento donde se quedaría, mientras que Misato y Shinji fueron llevados a su departamento. Touji y Kensuke, por su lado, fueron dejados en una parada de autobús y se les dio un ticket de descuento a cada uno; ellos no pertenecían a NERV, así que no tenían porque llevarlos a su casa.

Misato le pidió a Shinji que hiciera las compras y que preparara el almuerzo, ya que ella tenía planeado ir hasta el helipuerto donde dejó estacionado su querido Renault.

Shinji hizo diligentemente las tareas del hogar; eso le ayudaba a alejar su mente de todo el estrés que el viaje le generó. Se sentía bastante bien ahora que sabía que podía contar con Kaji.

Pen Pen estaba feliz de volver a verlo. Se mantenía cerca de los pies de Shinji, trinando de tal forma que parecía estar suplicando por algo de atención.

Shinji lo acarició un poco y le dijo que luego de almorzar jugaría con él.

Pen Pen lo aceptó, y esperó impacientemente a recibir su pescado fresco para el almuerzo.

Concluido el almuerzo, Shinji y Pen Pen comenzaron a jugar ajedrez. Aunque pareciera imposible, el pingüino era quien estaba dominando el juego. Ciertamente Shinji tenía muy poca práctica en el juego, pero no había que menospreciar a Pen Pen, quien era muy habilidoso. Hasta ahora, Shinji no había sido capaz de ganarle una sola vez. El pingüino mantenía un registro de sus victorias en una pequeña pizarra colgada cerca de su refrigerador. En la pizarra estaba escrito con tiza: «Número de partidas invictas de Pen Pen», y debajo estaba el número 55.

Más tarde ese día, Shinji recibió una llamada de Misato, diciéndole que había sido llamada al Dogma Central para dar su informe acerca de la batalla contra el sexto Ángel, así que llegaría más tarde de lo esperado.

Shinji siguió jugando un rato más con Pen Pen, luego se puso a hacer su tarea, estudió para los exámenes de la próxima semana e hizo todas las tareas del hogar. Sin nada más en que ocupar su tiempo, decidió ir a la tienda a buscar los ingredientes que necesitaría para comenzar a practicar las recetas del libro de cocina alemana que había adquirido hace no mucho. Solía comprar los comestibles en una pequeña tienda que no quedaba muy lejos del departamento de Misato. Sabía que era poco probable que tuviera lo que buscaba, así que decidió dirigirse al supermercado a probar su suerte. Estaba lejos, por lo que decidió que ese sería un buen momento para usar su auto.

Un par de horas después, Shinji regresó con varias bolsas de comestibles. Se le veía bastante feliz, después de todo, amaba cocinar. Ahora que podía comprar y traer tantos ingredientes como deseara podría desarrollarse como cocinero.

Misato llegó al apartamento luego de que anocheciera. Se veía bastante cansada.

"¿Qué ocurre, Misato?" Preguntó Shinji.

Misato se dejó caer sobre el sofá. "La peor de las desgracias: Tendré que ver el rostro de Kaji cada vez que vaya al trabajo."

Shinji suspiró. Decidió no decirle nada, ya que no sabía en que términos acabaron su relación. "Te haré algo de cenar."

"Gracias, Shinji-kun. Eres un amor. Ojala..." Misato sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir. Caminó hasta al refrigerador, tomó una lata de cerveza y se la bebió de un sólo trago.

"_Espero que el señor Kaji consiga reparar su relación con Misato. Odio verla en ese estado."_ Pensó Shinji mientras la miraba de reojo.

# # #

El lunes siguiente, Instituto Marduck, aula 2-A.

Como todos los días antes de que Hikari llegara a poner orden, la clase estaba bulliciosa.

Shinji llegó un par de minutos antes de que la clase diera inicio. Caminó hasta su pupitre, guardó su chaqueta de cuero en el compartimiento que tenía debajo y tomó asiento.

Poco después, Touji y Kensuke llegaron al aula.

"Qué tal, chicos." Saludó Shinji.

"¡Fantástico! Ayer fue nuestro último día de castigo." Dijo Touji con emoción.

"Así es. Somos libres nuevamente." Terció Kensuke.

"¿Quieren hacer algo después de clases?" Preguntó Shinji.

"¡Por supuesto!" Respondieron al unísono.

Shinji sonrió. "¿Qué les gustaría hacer?"

"Una noche de películas." Sugirió Kensuke.

"Ni hablar. Me aburrí de estar encerrado en casa. Vayamos a la jaula de bateo que está cerca de mi casa." Repuso Touji.

"Suena bien para mí. ¿Te apuntas, Kensuke?" Dijo Shinji.

"Tienen razón, incluso yo estoy algo cansado de ver películas sin parar." Respondió Kensuke.

"Está hecho entonces. Nos veremos en mi casa a las 6 de la tarde." Dijo Touji, entusiasmado.

"Bien." Dijeron ambos.

"Oye, Shinji, ¿Qué fue del «Demonio Rojo»?" Preguntó Touji.

"¿Te refieres a Asuka?" Cuestionó Shinji.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ya te refieres a ella por su nombre?! Cielos, viejo, sí que trabajas rápido." Dijo Touji con burla.

"N-No es eso." Shinji se sonrojó ligeramente. "Ella no tiene las mismas costumbres que nosotros, no está habituada a que la llamen por su apellido, así que me pidió que la llamara por su nombre."

"Aun así, lo dijiste con mucha naturalidad." Terció Kensuke, ajustándose las gafas.

"Vamos, Shinji, comparte con tus amigos tus secretos para ligar." Dijo Touji, picando el brazo derecho de Shinji con su dedo indice.

"N-No hay nada entre nosotros." Dijo Shinji, avergonzado, y triste porque no lo hubiera.

Touji se encogió de hombros. "Vale, te creo. Digo, ¿quién querría salir con una chica de tan horrible personalidad?"

"Sí. Su rostro parece el de un ángel, pero su carácter es el de un demonio." Terció Kensuke.

"Siento lástima por ti, Shinji, ya que tú tendrás que verla todos los días en tu trabajo." Touji le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Shinji.

Shinji dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

"¿A qué viene esa risa?" Preguntó Touji.

"Sólo estaba recordando un programa de comedia que vi anoche." Repuso Shinji.

Touji se encogió de hombros; nunca fue el más perspicaz. "En fin. Pasaré a la tienda para comprar algo de botana para comer cuando estemos allá." Comentó mientras tomaba asiento en su pupitre.

"¡Atención!" Exclamó Hikari, quien acababa de llegar al aula.

Todos se sentaron rectos en sus pupitres y miraron hacia el frente, no queriendo desobedecerla.

"Hoy se unirá a nuestra clase una nueva estudiante." Dijo Hikari, y los murmullos no tardaron en empezar, sobre todo del sector masculino. "¡Guarden silencio!" Exclamó, y todos se callaron al instante.

Justo en ese momento, el viejo profesor de historia entró al salón. "Gracias por mantener el orden, Horaki. Me ocuparé desde aquí. Ve a sentarte."

Hikari se inclinó hacia el profesor. "Hai." Dijo, y fue asentarse.

"Pasa, por favor." Dijo el profesor.

Como un pavo real, Asuka entró al salón, presumiendo su belleza femenina.

Su cabello pelirrojo, largo, brillante y sedoso contrastaba enormemente con el de las chicas de la clase. En su mayoría, las chicas del Instituto Marduk tenían el cabello corto, de color negro o castaño, además sus peinados eran casi iguales.

Sus ojos, de un color azul como el océano, también eran raros de ver. Casi todas las chicas de la escuela tenían ojos marrones o negros.

El tamaño de su pecho era modesto, pero las curvas de su cuerpo ya comenzaban a definirse, y su cintura era delgada.

Sus saludables y flexibles piernas se estiraban con agilidad hasta los dedos del pie.

Con la gracia de un felino, Asuka tomó una tiza y escribió con soltura su nombre en letra cursiva en la pizarra.

"Soy Asuka Langley Sohryu. Vengo de Alemania. Es un gusto." Asuka sonrió.

Su hermosa sonrisa, al instante, cautivó a más de uno, pero no a Touji y Kensuke, quienes sabían lo que se escondía detrás de esas bellas perlas.

"Bien, señorita Sohryu, tome asiento en uno de los pupitres desocupados." Dijo el profesor mientras hojeaba su libro en busca de la página en la que se había quedado la clase anterior.

Asuka dio un rápido vistazo al aula. _"Con que Shinji está en esta clase también, ¿eh?" _Pensó al verlo.

Las chicas miraban a Asuka con recelo, lo que hacía que esta sonriera con más orgullo. Dirigió su mirada hacia Rei, quien era la única chica que no le estaba prestando atención. Parecía estar completamente absorta en sus pensamientos mientras miraba por la ventana hacia el horizonte.

"_Qué chica más peculiar. Tiene un color de cabello más raro que el de Misato, el cual puede parecer negro según la iluminación."_ Pensó Asuka.

Los chicos la miraban maravillados, como si fuera alguna clase de deidad bajada del cielo.

"_Por Dios, ¿Por qué los chicos tienen que ser así en todas partes?"_ Pensó Asuka con fastidio.

Asuka miró a Hikari, con quien ya había tenido algo de interacción. Al ser la representante de clase se le encomendó recibirla y ayudarla a integrarse. Al principio le pareció la típica chica ejemplar, pero el ver cómo ponía en cintura a la clase hizo que le agradara un poco. Había un asiento vacío a su lado. Se encogió de hombros y lo ocupó.

"Bienvenida al Instituto Marduk, Sorhryu-san." Dijo Hikari mientras sonreía.

"-TSK. No me gusta ser llamada de esa forma. Llámame Asuka y no uses honoríficos." Respondió Asuka.

"¿Segura?" Preguntó Hikari, dudosa.

"Sí, no tengo problema." Repuso Asuka.

"Bien entonces, te llamaré Asuka, así que tú puedes llamarme por mi nombre."

"Me parece bien, Hikari ¿cierto?"

Hikari asintió. "Ya somos amigas." Dijo Hikari para luego sonreír.

"Sí, seguro." Respondió Asuka, sonriendo también. _"Qué animosa."_ Pensó.

"Esto no puede estar pasando." Masculló Touji.

"Es una pesadilla." Musitó Kensuke.

"¿De qué están hablando?" Terció Shinji.

"¿Acaso no estabas prestando atención? El Demonio Rojo y la Dictadora con Coletas se acaban de volver amigas. Imagina los castigos que impondrá Hikari ahora que se encuentra bajo su influencia." Respondió Touji mientras masticaba sus uñas.

"Nos hará podar los campos con un cortauñas." Dijo Kensuke.

Shinji contuvo por poco una carcajada. Escapaba a su comprensión cómo ese par podía ser tan imaginativo.

"Bueno, al menos obtendremos algo bueno de todo esto. Mira a todos los chicos que están babeando por ella. Si conseguimos buenas fotos suyas, nos haremos millonarios." Dijo Kensuke, sacando de su mochila su confiable cámara fotográfica.

"Los aplastará con su EVA si se entera." Dijo Shinji.

Touji y Kensuke tragaron saliva con dificultad. Parecían haber sido disuadidos, pero, como bien se dice, la codicia y la estupidez son más fuertes que la razón.

# # #

Horas más tarde, cuando era momento de salir de la escuela, sección de los casilleros.

Asuka se dirigió hacia su casillero luego de un extenuante día de escuela.

"_Herrgott, warum muss das japanische Schriftsystem so kompliziert sein? (Por Dios, ¿por qué el sistema de escritura de los japoneses tiene que ser tan complicado?)"_ Pensó Asuka mientras introducía la contraseña de su casillero.

Al abrirlo, un montón de cartas selladas con corazones cayeron al suelo.

"_Erbärmliche Männer. (Hombres patetícos.)"_ Pensó Asuka con enojo.

Botó al suelo las cartas que seguían dentro de su casillero, y acto seguido comenzó a pisotearlas con desprecio.

# # #

Al día siguiente, parte trasera del Instituto Marduk.

Touji y Kensuke llegaron temprano a la escuela para vender las fotos que consiguieron tomarle a Asuka. Kensuke invirtió gran parte de las ganancias de la semana pasada en imprimir muchas fotos suyas, y la jugada le salió redituable. En menos de 10 minutos ya habían conseguido vender todas las fotos.

"Esta es la mejor venta que hemos tenido hasta hora." Dijo Kensuke mientras contaba los billetes de 1,000 yenes que había recibido.

"Hay que aprovechar esta oportunidad mientras dure. Cuando se den cuenta de su personalidad nadie querrá saber nada de ella." Dijo Touji mientras observaba los negativos. "Las fotos son incapaces de mostrarte la personalidad de una persona." Comentó.

"Siempre habrá algunos pobres ilusos que no perderán la esperanza." Repuso Kensuke.

"¿Quién crees que será el primer tonto al que bateará fuera del campo, tal ves de la ciudad?" Preguntó Touji.

"No lo sé. Desde que estamos en esta escuela, sólo hemos sabido de apenas un puñado de chicos que reunieron el valor para invitar a una chica a salir. Con lo inalcanzable que parece, dudo mucho que alguien se anime pronto." Respondió Kensuke.

"Tal vez la presión de ver que tantos chicos están interesados en ella los haga lanzarse."

"No es el caso de la representante de clases, ya que sólo..."

"¡Silencio, tarado!" Touji lo interrumpió, casi gritando.

"Bueno, bueno, me detengo." Dijo Kensuke mientras agitaba los brazos en señal de conciliación.

"Yo creo que es Shinji quien más tiene oportunidades de invitarla a salir," Dijo Touji. "Viste lo que hizo en el barco."

Kensuke se ajustó las gafas. "Es verdad, reaccionó de una forma muy positiva cuando se conocieron."

"¿Viste cómo la saludó? Cielos, viejo, dudo mucho que alguien en esta escuela tenga los pantalones para hacer lo mismo." _"Me gustaría tener ese tipo de valor."_ Pensó Touji mientras deslizaba sus dedos por una fotografía de Hikari que tenía en la bolsa de su pantalón.

Kensuke asintió. "Pensé que Shinji era el más tímido de los tres, pero míralo." Kensuke finalmente guardó el fajo de billetes que ganó ese día. "Tenemos que hacer que nos muestre cómo lo hace." Kensuke chocó su puño derecho contra su palma.

"Te estás volviendo muy insistente con eso." Touji se puso en pie y se sacudió el polvo. "Pregúntaselo otro día, hoy sólo quiero tener una tarde divertida con mis amigos."

Justo en ese momento, la primera llamada a clase sonó, haciendo que ambos se dirigieran al salón para no sufrir la furia de Hikari por llegar tarde.

# # #

Minutos antes, cerca de la entrada del Instituto Marduk.

Shinji estaba llegando a la escuela como todas las mañanas. Resaltaba entre la multitud, ya que estaba usando su chaqueta de cuero.

El día anterior se decidió a usar su estatus como piloto para que se le permitiera portar dicha prenda de ropa en la escuela. A pesar de que podía hacerlo, siempre la guardaba en su pupitre, y se la ponía otra vez cuando las clases terminaban.

Mientras iba metido en sus pensamientos, Asuka se puso a su lado.

"Hola, Shinji. Guten Morgen (Buenos días)." Saludó Asuka animadamente.

"Guten Morgen, Asuka." Respondió Shinji, sonriendo. "¿Lo dije bien?"

"Tienes que trabajar mucho en tu pronunciación." Respondió Asuka. "La otra está aquí, ¿verdad?"

"¿Te refieres a la otra piloto?" Cuestionó Shinji, susurrando.

"¿Por qué susurras?" Repuso Asuka, susurrando también.

"No se supone que vayamos por ahí diciendo que somos pilotos."

Asuka asintió. "Bien. ¿Dónde está ella?"

Shinji le dio un vistazo a la entrada del instituto, y pronto ubicó a Rei por su llamativo color de cabello. "Está por allá."

"Pues qué esperamos, vamos con ella." Asuka tomó del brazo a Shinji y lo arrastró con ella.

"E-Espera." Dijo Shinji, sonrojado al notar que se habían convertido en el centro de atención.

Las chicas le estaban clavando dagas con la mirada a Asuka, sobre todo aquellas que tenían cierto interés en Shinji. Los chicos, por su lado, se notaban sorprendidos y decepcionados de sí mismos al ver que la «belleza alemana» le estaba prestando su a tensión a quien ellos consideraban como un perdedor.

Rei se encontraba sentada en una banca, repasando algunas cosas para el examen de matemáticas.

Asuka se paró a su lado, bloqueándole la luz del sol _"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es sie war. (No me imaginé que fuera ella.)" _Pensó.

Rei levantó la vista de su libro para ver qué estaba tapándole la luz.

"Hola." Dijo Asuka.

"Hola." Respondió Rei sin interés. Miró que Shinji estaba al lado de Asuka. "Hola, Ikari-kun." Dijo mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hola, Ayanami." Respondió Shinji, sonriendo también.

Asuka se sintió molesta al ser prácticamente ignorada. "Soy Asuka Langley Sorhryu, piloto de la Unidad 02." Dijo Asuka en un tono lo suficientemente bajo para que los alumnos que comenzaban a congregarse detrás suyo no pudieran escucharla.

"Ya lo sé. Se me informó de tu llegada hace dos días." Respondió Rei.

"Seamos amigas." Dijo Asuka.

"¿Por qué tendría que serlo?"

"Porque te conviene serlo. ¿Entiendes?"

Rei pensó en que beneficios podría traerle ser amiga de Asuka, sin embargo, no fue capaz de encontrarlos. "Lo pensaré." Respondió, regresando su atención al libro que estaba leyendo.

"Eres rara." Dijo Asuka.

"A la mayoría de japoneses les toma más que pedírselo para que sean tus amigos." Dijo Shinji.

"-Fufu. No tengo tiempo para tales cosas." Asuka se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

"Lo siento, Ayanami, Asuka es... una persona complicada." Dijo Shinji mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"Si tu lo dices, supongo que así es." Respondió Rei.

Justo en ese momento sonó la primera llamada a clase.

"Vamos a clase, tenemos examen en la primer hora." Dijo Rei mientras guardaba el libro que estaba leyendo en su mochila.

"Seguro."

Mientras se dirigían al aula, Rei observó con detenimiento las mochilas de las otras chicas. La mayoría de ellas llevaban colgado en el tirador del cierre de sus mochilas llaveros de peluche con diferentes formas de animales, similar al llavero de jirafa que Shinji le regaló días atrás.

"_¿Es así como se usan? Quizá debería empezar a hacerlo también, aunque me siento mejor sabiendo que está en un lugar seguro." _Pensó Rei mientras seguía avanzando.

# # #

En ese mismo momento, Dogma Central.

Ritsuko se hallaba en una de las cafeterías que había repartidas por todo el Geo Front. Se hallaba almorzando, su plato consistía en un plato en pescado al vapor, algo de arroz y algunas verduras. A su lado estaba su terminal portátil. Tenía tanto trabajo por hacer que no podía darse el lujo de parar mientras comía. Su velocidad para teclear era impresionante, fácilmente podría realizar el mismo trabajo que un grupo de 5 personas.

Le estaba por dar el último bocado a su comida cuando alguien conocido tomó asiento frente a ella.

"Hola, Ritsuko. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos." Dijo Kaji mientras sonreía.

Ritsuko sonrió un poco. "Al menos 8 años."

"Parece que fue ayer cuando estábamos en la universidad. Dime, ¿cómo te ha ido?"

"Bien, supongo. He estado muy ocupada últimamente."

"Eso veo. No es higiénico usar un teclado mientras comes, ¿sabes?"

"Lo dice el hombre que se comió unos nachos luego de que se le cayeran en el piso del cine."

Kaji se rascó la nuca y dejó escapar una sonora carcajada. "Eran buenos tiempos."

"Sí, lo eran." Musitó Ritsuko con añoro.

Ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia Misato, quien acababa de salir de la fila de la comida.

Misato miró a Kaji con desprecio antes de dirigirse hacia la mesa más apartada de él.

Hubo silencio por un momento.

"De verdad me gustaría que las cosas fueran como antes." Comentó Kaji.

"¿Te refieres a cuando tú y Misato eran pareja?" Cuestionó Ritsuko.

Kaji suspiró. "Ritsuko, se totalmente honesta, ¿crees que tengo alguna posibilidad de recuperarla?" Dijo en un tono serio mezclado con melancolía.

Ritsuko se sorprendió al oír esta pregunta. Ella era la única persona a la que Misato le había dicho la verdadera razón por la que terminó con Kaji. Siempre pensó que Kaji no hizo nada malo. Tal vez existía alguna posibilidad de que se reconciliaran, pero, al ver lo mucho que Misato se había sumido en su venganza contra los Ángeles, creía que era improbable.

"Lo dudo." Respondió Ritsuko, hablando a penas por encima de un susurro.

"Ya veo." Kaji vajó la mirada. "Aun así lo intentaré."

"Las cosas no pueden volver a ser como antes."

"No quiero que sean iguales, quiero que sean mejores." Declaró Kaji con determinación.

"Cambiaste mucho durante el tiempo que no nos vimos." Comentó Ritsuko. Estaba por decir algo más cuando la alarma sonó.

*¡ATENCIÓN! Se ha confirmado que el séptimo Ángel se dirige hacia Tokyo-3. Llegará a la península de Kii en menos de 30 minutos. Que todo el personal no esencial se dirija hacia los refugios. Que todo el personal vital se dirija a sus estaciones, de inmediato.*

# # #

En ese mismo momento, Instuto Marduk, aula 2-A.

Los tres pilotos recibieron un mensaje a sus teléfonos, los cuales emitían un tono diferente cuando se trataba de una alerta de Ángel. Todo el personal del Instituto Marduk también era notificado para que pudieran empezar con antelación la evacuación de los estudiantes, ya que en realidad todos ellos eran candidatos potenciales para ser pilotos. Además debían permitir que los pilotos se movilizaran para cumplir con su deber, tratando de hacerlo de la forma más discreta posible.

"Ikari, es su turno para ir por las copias de mañana. Sorhryu, llévele esto al encargado del laboratorio. Ayanami, acompáñela, por favor." Dijo el profesor de química.

"Hai, Sensei." Dijeron al unísono Rei y Shinji.

Asuka, aún ajena a las costumbres de Japón, reaccionó hasta que Hikari le dijo que se levantara he hiciera lo mismo.

"Los demás, diríjanse a la página 109 de su libro." Dijo el profesor.

Los pilotos salieron ordenadamente del salón, pero cuando estuvieron fuera y se alejaron un poco comenzaron a correr.

"¿Hacia donde tenemos que ir?" Preguntó Asuka.

"Bajaremos hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo de la escuela, lugar donde nos esperan unos agentes de la Sección Dos que nos llevaran en auto hasta el acceso exprés al Geo Front más cercano." Respondió Rei.

"¡WOW! Puedes decir más de tres palabras." Dijo Asuka con burla.

Rei no le tomó importancia a su comentario y siguió corriendo.

El trío llegó hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo, el cual estaba reservado para los autos del personal del Instituto Marduk. Ahí ya los estaban esperando un grupo de agentes de la Sección Dos con un coche ya en marcha, listos para irse hacia al Geo Front.

# # #

Momentos después, Geo Front, Jaulas de los EVAS.

Los pilotos recién habían salido de los vestidores, luciendo sus Plug Suits. Misato estaba fuera, esperándolos para informarles el plan de ataque.

"Hoy habrá un ligero cambio en los planes." Dijo Misato. "No esperaremos a que el Ángel llegue hasta Tokyo-3 para iniciar nuestra contraofensiva, sino que iremos ha recibirlo en la Península de Kii. La razón, durante el ataque anterior muchos de los sistemas de defensa fueron destruidos o quedaron inhabilitados. Sólo el 26% está operativo."

"Menos mal que estoy aquí. Yo puedo encargarme del Ángel sin apoyo." Dijo Asuka con altanería.

Misato suspiró. _"El ego de está chica es inmenso." _Pensó, cansada de su actitud. "La Península de Kii cuenta con tomas de energía para los cables umbilicales, sin embargo, no hay armarios de armas, así que sólo contarán con lo que puedan llevar de aquí."

"No hay de que preocuparse. Mi EVA cuenta con todo lo que necesito."

La sien de Misato comenzaba a palpitar visiblemente en su frente. "Rei, debido a que la Unidad 00 aún se encuentra en proceso de reparación, te quedarás aquí como respaldo. Tu EVA está en condiciones para pelear, pero es muy peligroso enviarlo a una batalla sin que su armadura esté en optimas condiciones. Por tanto, serás la última línea de defensa en caso de que todo salga mal."

"Entendido." Respondió Rei, su rostro era inexpresivo.

"¡Jaja! Qué mal por ti, Primera." Dijo Asuka con notable sarcasmo.

Rei no respondió ante su comentario, limitándose a mirar hacia adelante.

Misato comenzaba a experimentar un fuerte dolor de cabeza. "Asuka, Shinji-kun, ustedes serán quienes combatan al Ángel en la Península de Kii."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué tiene que venir conmigo?! Yo puedo manejarlo por mi cuenta." Gritó Asuka, indignada.

Misato sentía la creciente necesidad de tomarse una aspirina. "Uno de ustedes tomará un Rifle Paleta y le dará cobertura al otro mientras ataca cuerpo a cuerpo."

Asuka estaba por decir algo, pero Shinji se le adelantó.

"Yo tomaré el rifle." Dijo Shinji, esperando que dejar que Asuka fuera a la cabeza la calmara un poco.

Efectivamente, Asuka se abstuvo de decir otro comentario, luciendo satisfecha con eso.

Misato suspiro de alivio, sentía que estaba a nada de un derrame cerebral. "Está decidido entonces. Asuka, tu irás a la ofensiva y tú, Shinji-kun, le proporcionarás fuego de apoyo. ¿Les ha quedado claro?"

"Sí." Dijeron ambos.

"Suban a sus EVAs de inmediato, serán trasladados hasta el aeródromo, que se encuentra fuera de la ciudad. Sigan las instrucciones de los técnicos para acoplar sus Unidades Evangelion a los aviones de transporte y esperen nuevas instrucciones. Buena suerte."

Tras decir estás palabras, Misato se dirigió hasta el estacionamiento reservado para los vehículos utilitarios, lugar donde estaba aparcado el Centro de Comando Móvil.

El Centro de Comando Móvil era un vehículo blindado del tamaño de un camión de carga. Contaba con varias antenas en la parte superior que le permitían estar conectado al MAGI desde cualquier lugar de Japón.

Había 6 personas dentro del Centro de Comando Móvil: Misato, el conductor, que era miembro de la Sección Dos, y un grupo de cuatro técnicos, de entre los cuales destacaba el Teniente Hyuga, quien era el único técnico varón.

# # #

Minutos después, espacio aéreo de la Península de Kii.

Dos aviones de transporte volaban a baja altitud, llevando consigo las Unidades 01 y 02.

*Chicos, serán desplegados en menos de un minuto.* Anunció Misato desde el intercomunicador.

*Este es mi debut en Japón. ¿Por qué no me dejan pelear sola?* Preguntó Asuka, fastidiada.

Misato decidió que lo mejor sería ignorar su comentario, aunque eso molestó un poco a Asuka.

Segundos después, los EVAs finalmente fueron desplegados cerca de la playa. Máquinas similares a grúas los estaban esperando para colocarles los cables umbilicales.

La Unidad 01 tenía asegurado en la espalda un Rifle Paleta y tres cargadores adicionales en su cintura, mientras que la Unidad 02 blandía una Sonic Glaive, la cual era básicamente una alabarda cuya hoja era recta, de unos 5 metros de longitud, y con terminación puntiaguda. Dicha hoja, al igual que un Cuchillo Progresivo, vibra a una frecuencia extremadamente alta, lo que aumenta su agudeza hasta el punto que puede cortar objetos a nivel molecular.

*Treinta segundos para que el enemigo esté a la vista.* Anunció uno de los técnicos.

"-Fufu. Pelear dos contra uno nos es de mi agrado. Me parece de cobardes." Dijo Asuka.

*No importa si es una batalla justa o no, lo único que importa es asegurar nuestra victoria sobre los Ángeles.* Dijo Misato.

Asuka frunció el ceño con molestia, pero se abstuvo de decir algún otro comentario, al menos por el momento, ya que podía ver al Ángel acercarse a la costa.

El Séptimo Ángel, nombrado como Israfel en los Manuscritos del Mar Muerto, emergió del agua, extendiendo sus brazos hacia arriba. Su forma era vagamente humanoide y era un tanto más grande que los EVAs. Sus brazos, hombros y cabeza estaban fundidos en una estructura con forma de luna creciente, que parecía estar hecha de un metal reflectante, parecido al acero en color. Sus manos tenían sólo tres dedos, los cuales lucían como garras afiladas. Al igual que Sachiel y Gaghiel, Israfel tenía una máscara por rostro, sin embargo, mientras que la de los dos antes nombrados era una máscara blanca con dos cuencas vacías y un pico que parecía ser el de alguna clase de ave, la máscara de Israfel era más bien un Ying-Yang, de color rojo y azul. Su torso era de color negro y tenía expuestas cuatro estructuras óseas, muy similares a las de Sachiel, y su núcleo, el cual se hallaba más o menos donde debería estar su ombligo. Sus piernas, al igual que sus brazos, parecían estar echas de metal. También tenía tres dedos en sus pies.

Israfel había detenido su avance al ver a las Dos Unidades Evangelion, que estaban esperándolo en la playa. Casi parecía estar analizando a sus oponentes.

Había unos 500 metros de aguas relativamente poco profundas separando a los EVAs del Ángel. Había varios edificios abandonados sumergidos casi por completo frente a la costa de la Península de Kii, así como en muchos otros lugares de japón.

*Inicien el ataque.* Ordenó Misato segundos después del que Israfel emergiera.

*Muy bien, iré primero. Dame fuego de cobertura, Shinji.* Dijo Asuka para luego cargar hacia adelante.

"Ve con cuidado." Dijo Shinji, intentando no sonar preocupado.

Luego de la pelea contra Gaghiel, a Shinji le quedó claro que las batallas venideras se desarrollarían de una manera diferente a como él las vivió, lo que lo tenía muy preocupado. Nada le garantizaba que todos ellos vivieran hasta el momento del enfrentamiento final.

*Siempre tengo cuidado, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando?* Repuso Asuka en un tono divertido. *Vamos, empieza a disparar.*

Shinji sonrió levemente antes centrarse en la batalla. Tomó con firmeza los controles de su EVA, presionó el botón que desplegaba la computadora de tiro, alineó los marcadores y disparó un par de ráfagas cortas y controladas de munición explosiva de 120mm. Como era de esperar, aunque el Campo AT de Israfel era de los más débiles, los disparos no le hicieron el menor de los daños.

A pesar de no haberle causado ningún daño, Israfel cubrió lo que parecía ser su cara para no ser segado con el brillo de las explosiones.

Asuka sonrió al ver tal oportunidad frente a ella. Empujó los controles con más fuerza, haciendo que el EVA 02 aumentara la velocidad de su marcha. El agua del Pacífico se hacía más y más profunda con cada paso, haciendo que la resistencia se incrementara, frenando la carrera de Asuka. Al notar esto, la pelirroja modificó su curso de acción. Saltó sobre el techo de uno de los edificios. Miró su entorno por un instante, tratando de trazar la mejor ruta posible. Se impulsó nuevamente y empezó a saltar con gran elegancia sobre los techos de los edificios como si estuviera saltando sobre unas rocas para cruzar un río.

Shinji detuvo el fuego el ver que pronto Asuka estaría en su linea de tiro.

Cuando los disparos se detuvieron, Israfel bajó el brazo, y vio con confusión que uno de los EVAs ya no estaba. Escuchó un crujido que venía desde su derecha, así que se giró para ver qué lo había causado.

Asuka se había posicionado en el techo del edificio más cercano a Israfel, el cual se encontraba a unos 75 metros de él. Tiró de los controles, haciendo que el EVA diera un gran salto, el cual, por la enorme fuerza que generó, destruyó el edificio.

Israfel siguió la trayectoria del EVA 02 con su mirada, sin embargo, cuando éste llegó al punto más alto de la parábola que describía su trayectoria, el sol quedó a sus espaldas, lo que lo cegó temporalmente.

Asuka sostuvo en alto la Sonic Glaive, preparándose para dar un rápido corte descendente, aprovechando la fuerza de la caída para hacer su ataque mucho más efectivo.

*¡Muere!* Gritó Asuka justo antes de que la Sonic Glaive dividiera limpiamente el cuerpo de Israfel en dos mitades.

El interior del Ángel estaba hecho de una suerte de masa de color rosa, era imposible distinguir cualquier clase de órgano.

Asiéndole caso a su experiencia anterior, Asuka se alejó del Ángel antes de que estallara. Sin embargo, eso no ocurrió pese a que pasaron varios segundos.

*¡Ja! ¿viste eso, Shinji? Así es como lo hace la mejor piloto del mundo.*

Shinji hizo una expresión complicada. Sonrió, alegre de escuchar a Asuka tan animada, pero al mismo tiempo mantenía un rostro serio al saber que la pelea a penas estaba por empezar. Agradeció que la comunicación durante la batalla se limitara únicamente a la radio, ya que seguramente Asuka le preguntaría qué tipo de expresión de alegría era esa, causando así su descontento.

# # #

En ese mismo momento, Centro de Comando Móvil.

Misato, como de costumbre, dejó escapar el suspiro que retenía durante una batalla contra los Ángeles.

"Eso fue bastante fácil." Comentó una de las técnico.

"Ya que terminamos por aquí, ¿qué tal si nos tomamos un descanso? Escuché que el lado este de la Península de Kii fue limpiado de los restos de la ciudad, ahora es una hermosa playa turística." Dijo la técnico que estaba de espaldas a la que había hablado antes.

"¡Suena fantástico! Capitana Katsuragi, ¿podemos ir?" Preguntó animadamente la última de las técnico.

Misato lo consideró por un momento. _"La batalla marchó a la perfección. Nada que alguien vaya a lamentar fue dañado y los EVAs están intactos, así que no tendré mucho papeleo que hacer cuando regrese. Además, puedo estar alejado de Kaji por más tiempo."_ Pensó para después sonreír. "¡Claro! Todos iremos a la playa." Dijo con entusiasmo mientras se quitaba el auricular que le permitía comunicarse con los pilotos.

"¡Es la mejor, Capitana Katsuragi!" Dijeron a coro las tres técnicos.

"Espero que hayan traído consigo algo de dinero, ya que tendremos que comprar trajes de baño si queremos disfrutar de la playa como es debido." Dijo Misato.

El Teniente Hyuga se sonrojó al pensar que tendría la posibilidad de ver a su amor platónico vistiendo un traje de baño.

"_Makoto-kun, ¿crees que este bikini es demasiado revelador?"_ Makoto se imaginó a Misato preguntándole eso mientras le mostraba una percha, que sostenía un bikini rojo, el cual a penas dejaba trabajo a la imaginación.

Makoto sacudió fuertemente su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y evitar que su rostro se tiñera de un rojo tan profundo como el color del EVA 02. Centró su atención en su terminal, aunque ya no hubiera nada más que hacer, eso lo ayudaba a pensar en otra cosa. Analizando con más detenimiento los datos que recibía de los sensores, se dio cuenta de que todavía se detectaba el Patrón Azul del Ángel, cosa que debió dejar de suceder cuando su núcleo fue destruido. Antes de poder teclear el comando para solicitar que MAGI verificara los datos, el círculo de color azul, el cual representada al Ángel en el mapa, se dividió en dos círculos, indicando ahora la presencia de dos Patrones Azules, es decir, de dos Ángeles.

"Capitana Katsuragi, ¡el Ángel sigue activo!" Gritó Makoto con urgencia.

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamó Misato, dirigiendo su atención de nuevo al monitor principal, donde se mostraba al Ángel en tiempo real.

# # #

Momentos antes, campo de batalla.

Shinji mantuvo un agarre firme en sus controles, en espera de que Israfel se separara en dos Ángeles más pequeños. Asuka, por su lado, estuvo alardeando de su victoria en su lengua materna desde que cortó al Ángel por la mitad.

De repente, ambas mitades del Ángel comenzaron a convulsionar violentamente.

*Asuka, ¡cuidado!*

El repentino grito de Shinji a través del intercomunicador hizo que Asuka regresara a la realidad. Tomó de nuevo los controles de su EVA y dirigió su mirada hacia el Ángel que acababa de matar. Observó con una mezcla de sorpresa, repugnancia y fascinación cómo de la zona cortada de cada una de las mitades comenzaba a emerger un nuevo cuerpo. El proceso duró unos pocos segundos, hasta que hubo dos Ángeles contra los que pelear.

Cada uno de ellos era igual a su forma original, salvo por algunas diferencias. Eran algo más pequeños, siendo ahora tan altos como lo era un Evangelion. Su rostro, que parecía ser un Yin Yang, fue reemplazado por una esfera de color gris, la cual tenía tres orificios, asemejándose a una bola de boliche. El color de sus brazos y piernas también había cambiado de ser color acero, adquiriendo cada mitad un color diferente. Una de las mitades era de color cobre, mientras que la otra era de color marfil.

Asuka no tuvo demasiado tiempo para comprender qué había pasado; ambos Ángeles habían empezado un ataque coordinado contra su EVA.

La velocidad de ambos Ángeles no parecía verse disminuida mientras corrían con el agua hasta las rodillas, por lo que pronto estuvieron a nada de lanzarse sobre el EVA 02.

*Verdammt! (¡Maldita sea!)* Dijo Asuka mientras levantaba la Sonic Glaive en un intento de defenderse.

Justo cuando ambas mitades del Ángel estaban por lanzar un ataque con sus garras, Shinji disparó el resto de la munición del Rifle Paleta en su contra, frenando su avance de forma momentánea.

Asuka consideró arremeter contra ellos nuevamente con la Sonic Glaive, pero se detuvo al pensar en la posibilidad de volver a multiplicar el problema. Decidió usar la distracción para regresar a la costa, ya que el terreno sobre el que estaba parado su EVA era muy inestable, impidiéndole moverse con libertad. Corrió hacia la playa, quedando a un kilómetro de la Unidad 01.

# # #

En ese mismo momento, Centro de Comando Móvil.

"¡¿Qué está pasando?!" Preguntó Misato. Debido a la ansiedad que sentía, apretó su auricular con fuerza inmensurable hasta romperlo en pedazos.

"No lo sabemos. La señal del Ángel nunca se debilitó después de que la Piloto de la Unidad 02 lo cortara por la mitad." Respondió Makoto mientras trataba de obtener toda la información que pudiera.

Misato se frotó las sienes; tenía que lidiar con dos enormes problemas.

"Asuka, Shinji-kun, detengan al enemigo hasta que averigüemos cómo eliminarlo definitivamente." Dijo Misato, pero no recibió una respuesta. "¿Por qué no responden?" Preguntó con molestia. Dirigió su mirada hacia su auricular, sólo para darse cuenta de que lo había roto. "Fantástico." Dijo con el más indiscreto de los sarcasmos.

"Use el mio, Capitana." Makoto le ofreció su auricular a Misato, quien lo tomó de inmediato.

Misato seleccionó el canal de comunicación de los pilotos, presionó el botón para hablar y dijo: "Asuka, Shinji-kun, detengan al enemigo hasta que averigüemos cómo eliminarlo definitivamente."

*No hay problema, déjamelo a mí.* Respondió Asuka.

*Haremos lo mejor que podamos.* Respondió Shinji.

"Recopilen toda la información que puedan sobre el enemigo." Ordenó Misato.

"¡Hai!" Dijo el Teniente Hyuga antes de empezar a teclear más rápido de lo que lo estaba haciendo antes.

"Nuestra salida a la playa se arruinó." Murmuraron al unísono las tres técnicos mientras hacían su trabajo, un aura de tristeza las rodeaba.

# # #

En ese mismo momento, campo de batalla.

*Esto me gusta más; ahora es una pelea justa. Quédate atrás mientras yo me ocupo de los schreckliche Zwillinge. (Gemelos horrendos.)*

*No es momento para bromas, Asuka.* Dijo Misato. *No durarás mucho en un dos contra uno.*

Shinji agradeció la intervención de Misato. Estaba por decirle lo mismo a Asuka, seguramente empleando otras palabras, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón sin hacer que se enojara con él.

*¿Qué estás diciendo?* Preguntó Asuka, molesta. "El Rifle Paleta sólo los está ralentizando, mi Sonic Glaive es la única arma que funciona contra ellos."

*Esto no está a discusión, Asuka. Elige un blanco y elimínalo.*

Asuka dio un largo suspiro. _"Seguramente derrotaré a mi objetivo en un par de segundos, luego podré encargarme del otro, y me llevaré toda la gloria." _*Bien, bien. Te haré caso por esta ocasión.*

Misato frunció el ceño, notoriamente molesta ante el comportamiento de Asuka. Ya tendría tiempo para darle un largo sermón acerca de la cadena de mando y todo eso, ahora su única preocupación debía ser la destrucción del Ángel.

Las dos mitades de los Ángeles finalmente se pararon sobre la playa. La mitad de color marfil se volteó en dirección del EVA 02, mientras que la de color cobre se giró en dirección del EVA 01.

*Yo me ocuparé del Ángel de color marfil, y tú te ocuparás del de color cobre.* Dijo Asuka.

"Está bien para mí." Repuso Shinji mientas expulsaba el cargador vació del Rifle Paleta para luego introducir uno nuevo. _"No puedo fallar está vez." _Pensó mientras recordaba la vez pasada. Fue superado con gran facilidad por la mitad del Ángel a la que le tocó enfrentar, lo que terminó con la Unidad 01 hundida de cabeza en las aguas de la Bahía de Suruga. Asuka logró hacerle frente a una de las mitades del Ángel, pero, cuando la otra se unió a la batalla, no pasó mucho para que fuera vencida, y su Unidad Evangelion enterrada de cabeza en un campo de arroz.

Asuka fue la primera en moverse. Apretó el agarre del EVA sobre la Sonic Glaive y empezó a acortar la distancia.

La pelirroja se aseguró de no avanzar lo suficientemente rápido para que ambas mitades no decidieran ir tras ella a la vez.

Shinji abrió fuego una vez más. Limitó al mínimo la cadencia de disparo para tener una mayor precisión, ya que Asuka estaba detrás de las dos mitades de Israfel. Seguramente le caería una gran bronca si llegaba a golpearla por error.

La munición explosiva de 120mm seguía sin tener mucho efecto sobre el Ángel, a pesar de que su Campo AT se debilitó un poco cuando se dividió. Sin embargo, algunos fragmentos de la munición lograron alcanzar su cuerpo, provocando mella en la parte de su cuerpo que parecía estar hecha de cobre y causando algo de sangrado en las partes que parecían más biológicas.

La mitad de color cobre siguió avanzando hacia el EVA 01 a pesar de la lluvia de proyectiles que caía sobre él.

Shinji continuó disparando hasta que el contador de munición, que se proyectaba en su HUD, cayó a 0. Para ese punto, la mitad de color cobre ya había recorrido la mitad de la distancia que había inicialmente entre ellos, además había aumentado su velocidad ahora que no estaba siendo golpeado por las balas.

Shinji valoró la situación. Le tomaría al rededor de 5 segundos recargar su arma, cuando eso ocurriera, el Ángel ya estaría prácticamente sobre él, lo que dejaría inútil su Rifle Paleta. Dicho esto, Shinji optó por asegurar el rifle de nuevo en su espalda, en caso de que lo necesitara más tarde, tomar su Cuchillo Progresivo y esperar el ataque del Ángel.

Una vez que la mitad de color cobre del Ángel pareció centrarse en la Unidad 01, Asuka aumentó su velocidad y se preparó para envestir a la mitad de color marfil.

Asuka decidió hacer un pequeño cambio en su enfoque. En lugar de usar la Sonic Glaive como un arma cortante, la usaría como un arma punzante con la que pretendía perforar el núcleo del Ángel, evitando que volviera a dividirse.

La mitad color marfil corrió hacia adelante, sin mostrar miedo ante la posibilidad de ser empalado.

Asuka tomó esta actitud como un desafío, por lo que cargó con más ferocidad.

"¡No juegues conmigo!"

Asuka intentó empalar al Ángel con la Sonic Glaive, pero el Ángel usó su brazos para cubrirse mientras proyectaba su Campo AT.

"¡Eso no basta para detenerme!" Rugió Asuka para luego enfocarse en usar el Campo AT de su EVA para neutralizar el del Ángel.

Ambos Campos AT se neutralizaron entre sí, permitiendo que la Sonic Glaive perforara los brazos de la mitad de color marfil.

El Ángel no se quedó sin hacer nada mientras la hoja de la Sonic Glaive se abría camino hacia su núcleo. Empujó sus brazos hacia afuera, logrando detener el avance de la Sonic Glaive y amenazando con romperla.

"Verdammter Bastard! (¡Maldito cabrón!)" Gritó Asuka al ver la férrea resistencia de su enemigo.

Al darse cuenta que la Sonic Glaive no soportaría mucho más, Asuka la extrajo rápidamente.

El Ángel aprovechó ese momento para iniciar el contra ataque, lanzando varios cortes con sus garras.

Asuka no podía hacer más que esquivar los ataques, ya que la Sonic Glaive no era un arma pensada para un combate tan cerrado, necesitaba algo de distancia para poder ser efectiva.

El Ángel lanzó un ataque con sus garras que amenazaba con abrirle el abdomen a la Unidad 02, por lo que Asuka se vio en la necesidad de usar la Sonic Glaive para bloquearlo. La resistente aleación de metal con la que estaba hecha, que era un poco menos resistente que la de la que estaban hechas las hojas de los Cuchillos progresivos, fue cortada como mantequilla.

Asuka tomó el extremo que aún conservaba la punta y se la arrojó al Ángel justo a su cara. Este bloqueó el punzante proyectil con su brazo derecho, mostrándole a Asuka que la herida que le causó antes ya había sanado.

"Dieser Bastard ist schwerer als ich dachte. (Este cabrón es más duro de lo que pensaba.)" Dijo Asuka mientras hacía que la Unidad 02 sacara su Cuchillo Progresivo y lo empuñara.

Si el personal de NERV hubiera estado preparado para observar dos batallas que se llevaban a cabo al mismo tiempo, notarían que ambas mitades de Israfel estaban atacando en sincronía, mientras que los pilotos se defendían y contraatacaban como podían, con diferentes grados de éxito. El EVA 01 había sufrido varios arañazos, aunque éstos se limitaban al blindaje, el EVA 02, por su lado, no había recibido daño todavía, pero Asuka no estaba siendo capaz de acertar un golpe sobre su enemigo.

Cuando la pelea comenzó, parecía que el plan de las mitades de Israfel era separar a los EVAs, sin embargo, la realidad era otra. Durante el intercambio de ataques, las mitades de Israfel cambiaron posiciones con los EVAs y comenzaron a empujarlos hacia atrás.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, Asuka y Shinji fueron empujados por el enemigo hasta que sus EVAs quedaron espalda con espalda.

*¡Fíjate por donde andas, Tercero!* Gritó Asuka al notar que había chocado contra el EVA 01.

"Yo podría decirte lo mismo." Repuso Shinji, más temeroso de las represalias que podría tomar Asuka que de lo que podría hacerle el Ángel.

*Das könnte nicht besser sein. (Esto no podría ser mejor.)* Dijo Asuka al darse cuenta de que habían quedado atrapados entre ambas mitades.

Las mitades de Israfel lanzaron otro ataque en perfecta sincronía.

Los pilotos sólo podían tratar de defenderse lo mejor posible. Shinji podía acoplarse relativamente bien a los movimientos de Asuka debido al entrenamiento de sincronía que tuvo con ella. Sin embargo, Asuka, en ese momento de la historia, estaba habituada a pelear sola, por lo que inevitablemente terminaron entorpeciendo algunos de sus movimientos mutuamente.

# # #

En ese mismo momento, Centro de Comando Móvil.

De no ser porque se hizo una manicura el día anterior, Misato estaría mordiendo sus uñas compulsivamente.

"¿Han averiguado algo?" Preguntó Misato.

"Me temo que necesitamos más tiempo para analizar los datos." Respondió el Teniente Hyuga.

Misato guardó silencio por un momento, analizando la pelea de los EVAs en contra de Israfel, que se proyectaba en el monitor principal.

"¿Qué opinan las MAGI sobre el curso de la pelea?" Preguntó Misato, golpeando repetidamente el suelo del Centro de Mando Móvil con su tacón.

"Estiman que los EVAs serán derrotados si el curso de la pelea sigue así." Respondió una de las técnico.

Misato ya sabía eso. Era fácil de ver que cada poco tiempo una de las mitades de Israfel conseguía acertar uno de sus ataques sobre el EVA que estaba enfrentando. Por el momento, los daños sólo eran arañazos en la armadura de contención, pero pronto conseguirían dañar las partes biológicas.

"¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que ocurra eso?" Preguntó Misato.

La técnico que le respondió ingresó algunos comandos en su terminal. "Tres minutos." Respondió.

"_No podemos darnos el gusto de retirarnos ahora que las defensas de Tokyo-3 están al mínimo de su capacidad, además, todavía no se repara el daño que el Quinto Ángel le causó a las capas de blindaje del Geo Front, sería muy fácil para el Ángel llegar hasta el Dogma Central."_ Pensaba Misato hasta que se escuchó un grito en el canal de comunicación. Se trataba de Shinji, cuya Unidad Evangelion acababa de recibir un corte bastante profundo en el bíceps derecho, que el sintió también.

Misato reprimió el grito de angustia, que estaba a punto de escapar de su boca, necesitaba concentrarse en su trabajo.

"Teniente Hyuga, contacte con el Campo Aéreo Ibaraki y solicíteles que lancen una Bomba N2 contra el objetivo."

"Pero, Capitana Katsuragi, los pilotos siguen luchando contra el Ángel." Repuso Makoto, preocupado por el enfoque que Misato estaba tomando.

"Es una orden, Teniente." Respondió Misato con inusual seriedad.

"S-Sí, Señora." Respondió Makoto con una voz temblorosa.

Makoto tuvo que resignarse a acatar las órdenes de Misato, ya que el castigo contra la insubordinación en Japón era particularmente severo.

Tras hacer la llamada correspondiente, Makoto dijo: "Está hecho, Capitana Katsuragi, el bombardero estará sobre el objetivo en dos minutos."

Misato asintió. Se puso nuevamente el auricular, que Makoto le prestó momentos atrás, y contactó a los pilotos.

# # #

Momentos antes, campo de batalla.

Asuka y Shinji seguían acorralados por las Mitades de Israfel. Cada tanto sus EVAs sufrían más daño, que por fortuna se limitaba al blindaje, Sin embargo, cada vez los ataques se hacían más certeros.

Mientras que las mitades de Israfel se movían en perfecta coordinación como si se tratara de un reflejo, los pilotos estaban comenzando a tener problemas con su coordinación. Sus errores comenzaban a ser más frecuentes, lo que les permitía a las mitades de Israfel estar más cerca de dar un golpe decisivo.

Asuka estuvo murmurando toda clase de sandeces en alemán, mientras que Shinji se mantenía callado para enfocarse mejor.

Pese a la evidente mejora de Shinji comparando su desempeño pasado en esa misma batalla, no pasó mucho para que el Ángel consiguiera dañar su EVA.

La mitad de color cobre le propinó a la Unidad 01 un profundo corte en su bíceps izquierdo con sus afiladas garras.

"¡AHHH!" Gritó Shinji al sentir el dolor enviado a su cerebro por medio de la conexión nerviosa con la Unidad 01.

Gracias al entrenamiento que recibió, Shinji fue capaz de no intentar sujetarse una herida que en realidad no estaba en su cuerpo por más real que fuera el dolor, y mantener su mente centrada en el combate.

Asuka pudo escuchar su grito a través del intercomunicador, y no pudo evitar estremecerse.

"_Meine Güte, das ist echt. Ich kann wirklich sterben. (Por Dios, esto es real. En verdad puedo morir.)" _Pensó Asuka.

Ese choque con la realidad le dio a la mitad de color marfil la oportunidad para asestar un corte con sus garras en el pecho y parte del cuello de la Unidad 02. A diferencia de la herida que sufrió la Unidad 01, el daño que sufrió el EVA 02 fue apenas superficial, pero si lo suficiente para que Asuka lo sintiera.

"Dreckiges Monster, du wirst mich bezahlen. (¡Asqueroso monstruo, me las vas a pagar!)"

Asuka intentó tomar represalias, pero no fue capaz de asestar ninguno de sus ataques.

*Asuka, Shinji-kun, tienen nuevas instrucciones.* Dijo la voz de Misato a través del intercomunicador *Retírense...*

"¡¿Qué?! No puedes estar hablando en serio." Gritó Asuka.

Aunque Asuka no lo vio, Misato frunció el ceño con mucha molestia. *Esto no está en discusión, Piloto, tiene que seguir mis órdenes.*

Asuka sabía que tuvo que haber molestado de verdad a Misato para que no la llamara por su nombre.

*Escuchen.* Dijo Misato un tanto más calmada. *He solicitado que un bombardero del JSSDF lance una Bomba N2 sobre ambas mitades del Ángel para detenerlo. Está claro que no deben estar ahí cuando eso suceda. Diríjanse hacia el norte, esa zona está deshabitada, así que es perfecta en caso de que el Ángel los siga.*

Ambos pilotos asintieron.

*Capitana Katsuragi, corto.*

Poco después de que se cortara la transmisión, una cuenta regresiva, que cronometraba la caída de la Bomba N2, fue proyectada en su HUD, justo encima de la cuenta regresiva que indicaba el tiempo que le quedaba a las baterías internas de los EVAs antes de agotarse.

*Bien, parece que habrá que hacer un esfuerzo final.* Dijo Asuka. *Cuando dé la señal, trataremos de empujar lo más lejos posible a nuestros enemigos, nos deshacemos de nuestros cables umbilicales y empezamos a correr.*

"Suena bien para mí." Repuso Shinji.

Pasados unos segundos, Asuka vio una apertura en la defensa de su oponente. *¡Ahora!* Gritó.

Shinji también lo notó, ya que ambas mitades hacían exactamente los mismos movimientos.

Ambos EVAs lanzaron una patada dirigida hacia lo que podría describirse como el estómago del Ángel al que enfrentaban.

El golpe no significó mucho para ambas mitades pero sí fueron enviadas hacia atrás varias decenas de metros.

Sin necesidad de más comunicación verbal, Asuka y Shinji expulsaron al mismo tiempo los cables umbilicales de sus Unidades Evangelion, haciendo que la temida cuenta atrás de 5 minutos empezara a correr, y emprendieron la retirada.

Parecía que todo estaba hecho, sin embargo, los orificios de las máscaras de ambas mitades comenzaron a emitir un resplandor que se volvía más intenso a cada momento. Un rayo de energía, igual en aspecto al que lanzaba Ramiel pero decenas de veces menos potente, fue disparado contra los EVAs.

"¡AH!" Gritaron ambos.

Ninguno de los pilotos fue capaz de reaccionar a la advertencia que Misato les dio por el intercomunicador, ambos EVAs fueron golpeados en la espalda. Afortunadamente, el haz de energía no fue capaz de perforar la armadura de contención, sin embargo, no estaban fuera de peligro.

A diferencia de Ramiel, quien podía disparar cada 45 segundos un rayo de positrones que tenía la capacidad de atravesar varios metros de blindaje de titanio, las mitades de Israfel podían disparar rayos mucho menos potentes pero a penas había un segundo entre cada disparo.

Ambos pilotos se giraron para al menos saber de dónde vendría el próximo ataque. Estaban consiguiendo esquivarlos, pero el tiempo para escapar se les estaba agotando junto a la energía de reserva de sus EVAs.

*¡Chicos, tienen que salir de ahí, ya mismo!* Gritó Misato.

*¡¿Qué te parece que estamos tratando de hacer?!* Repuso Asuka, gritando también.

*Les quedan menos de 20 segundos para alejarse a la distancia de seguridad mínima, que es de un kilómetro.*

"No nos vendría mal una pequeña distracción, Capitana Katsuragi." Dijo Shinji.

Ambos pilotos escucharon por el intercomunicador cómo Misato le ordenaba al Teninte Hyuga solicitarle a los aviones caza que escoltaban al bombardero que llevaba la Bomba N2 lanzarle todos sus misiles a las mitades de Israfel.

10 segundos antes de que la bomba impactara, los aviones caza abrieron fuego contra el enemigo. Los misiles, como era de esperar, no les causaron daño pero sí levantaron una cortina de humo que les dio tiempo a los EVAs de escapar.

Asuka y Shinji pusieron sus Unidades Evangelion en modo de consumo máximo, lo que les dejó menos de 30 segundos de energía, pero esto se compensaba al ser capaces de moverse más rápido.

Recorrieron un kilómetro en menos de 10 segundos, notando por la luz enceguecedora que venía desde detrás suyo que la Bomba N2 ya había sido detonada. Sabiendo que disponían de algunos segundos antes de que la onda de choque los golpeara, ambos se detuvieron, se giraron hacia la explosión y, con lo último de sus reservas de energía, proyectaron su Campo AT para protegerse. Sin embargo, no fue la mejor de sus opciones. El Campo AT multiplicó el área donde la onda de choque los golpearía, haciendo que ambos EVAs fueran arrojados varios kilómetros.

"_Comienza a volverse costumbre." _Pensó Shinji luego de golpear contra el suelo. Desafortunadamente, el EVA 01 seguía activo cuando tocó el suelo, por lo que sintió el impacto. Batalló para permanecer consciente, pero pronto perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

**Nota del autor:** en vista de que alargué más de la cuenta el primer "asalto" contra Israfel, decidí que lo mejor sería dividir este capítulo en dos partes. Además, creo que el entrenamiento de sincronización de Asuka y Shinji da bastante material, por lo que el capítulo se tornaría todavía más extenso, y me tomaría mucho publicarlo.

**Si la historia está siendo de tu agrado, te agradecería mucho que me dejaras una review :)**


	10. Capítulo 8: Música sin armonía (Parte 2)

Bueno, esta ves sí que me demoré en postear un nuevo capítulo, ¿no les parece?, casi han pasado dos meses. En fin, luego de mucho tiempo, por fin he logrado terminar la segunda parte del capítulo 8. Los motivos de mi ausencia son las clases digitales y la nula coordinación de mis profesores. Nadie de mi grupo supo nada de ellos por semanas, y ahora nos exigen que entreguemos los proyectos finales, teniendo alrededor de un cuarto del tiempo que suelen darnos para tenerlos listos. Sé que no es algo que quieran escuchar, así que vayamos con las reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

**Reviews**

_**Calborghete**__: _Hello budy, how are you? I liked the chapter, the fight was really cool (look, I don't even like this part in the original series), I'm looking forward to the next chapter :-)

Traducción: Hola amigo, ¿cómo estás? Me gustó el capítulo, la pelea fue realmente genial (mira, ni siquiera me gusta esta parte de la serie original), estoy esperando el siguiente capítulo :-)

_—__Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Me alegra que la pelea haya sido de tu agrado, la verdad, me cuesta escribir las peleas. Ojalá que la espera haya valido la pena. __Saludos :)_

_Translation: I'm fine, thanks for asking. __I'm glad the fight was to your liking, actually, I'm having a hard time writing the fights. __I hope the wait was worth it. Greetings :)_

_**The4Vix:**_ Yepaaa genial un nuevo capitulo, en realidad fueron dos para mi ya que no me lei el anterior, pero de verdad me encantaron los dos el encuentro con asuka fue muy bueno me encanto la forma en que actuo shinji definitivamente se esta ganando unos puntos con asuka ese cabron jajaja. Eso si lo de kaji me parece que fue un poco apresurado ya que kaji y shinji se acaban de conocer y seria dificil creerle a alguien que dice venir del futuro solo con una prueba que dice que sigues amando a alguien, aun asi me parece que kaji lo tomo conforme a su personalidad y shinji pues... se orino xd osea enfrenta mounstros gigantes sin ningun problema pero se asusta si le apuntan con una pistola xdddd, pero bueno aun asi me parecio muy interesante el capitulo mas que nada el cambio de la pelea con gagiel fue un puntazo. Ahora el ultimo capitulo lo llevaste muy bien sabes como expresar a asuka y sus problema de narcisismo y shinji lo llevas muy bien aunque eso de que quiera complacer a asuka en no refutarle nada es algo que creo que al final lo acabara artando y seguramente tendran una pelea, espero que pronto subas un nuevo capitulo y ver como desarrollaras el ejercicio de sincronizacion de estos dos definitivamente sera entretenido salu2.

_—__Me alegra escuchar que ambos capítulos fueron de tu agrado. Era necesario que se diera pronto el tema de que Shinji buscara ayuda, ya que Kaji ha de reunir pruebas para evitar que el JSSDF arrase NERV. Con respecto a que Shinji se orinara en los pantalones, seamos honestos, a la mayoría nos pasaría lo mismo si nos encañonan. No es que Shinji quiera complacer a Asuka como si fuera una deidad, simplemente está tratando de permanecer de su lado bueno, por ejemplo, no veo el punto de que discutieran cuál de los EVAs es mejor. Saludos :)_

_**DannyLAN:**__ Tu Asuka se siente como la Asuka de la serie, la leo con la voz del anime xd es genial_

_—__Intento que todos los personajes mantengan su esencia. Creo que modificar tan de repente la personalidad de un personaje para que se ciña a nuestros gustos personales no es algo bueno. Saludos :)_

**Wand: **Baia baia. Entonces será interesante este trío amoroso. Mmmmhh.

Ya que los sucesos estan cambiado por cada una de las acciones de Shinji esto se pondrá cada vez mejor y más incertidumbre para el muchacho al no saber qué sucederá.

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! Saludos!

_—__Así creo yo que se supone que debe tratarse un fanfic que trata de regresar al pasado. Si sólo se corrigen los errores, sin tener mayor impacto en el futuro que un cambio en el resultado final, por ejemplo, ganan los buenos esta vez, la historia se vuelve predecible y aburrida. Aunque también importan esos pequeños detalles de creación propia que cada autor añada a su obra. Saludos :)_

_**Tlamantli: **_Excelente capítulo. Ya quiero ver el siguiente. Este FanFic me ha encantado, y eso que solo el de "2nd Try" de Jimmy Wolk me había gustado tanto hasta hoy.

Será interesante ver como Asuka y Shinji sincronizan ahora que Shinji está con una mejor disposición a congeniar con Asuka. Algo que me da curiosidad es el nuevo arco argumental con Kaji, será interesante ver como sus sentimientos ahora le darán un nuevo giro a todo lo que hará para evitar el tercer impacto.

_—__Qué bueno es escuchar que la historia sigue siendo de tu agrado. No he leído ese FamFic, supongo que le daré una oportunidad. Espero poder manejar correctamente la forma en que Kaji intentará hacer que Misato lo acepte de nuevo en su vida, creo que tendrá mucho peso para el valor final de la historia, ya que sería en su mayor parte creación mía, dado que en el anime se tocó de manera muy escueta. Saludos :)_

_**Alexsanderlay:**_ wow this is getting more exciting, please update soon we all want to know how it goes soon

Traducción: wow esto se está volviendo más emocionante, por favor actualizar pronto todos queremos saber cómo va pronto

_—__No siempre tengo el tiempo libre o la inspiración para escribir un nuevo capítulo, puede que haya grandes brechas de tiempo entre las publicaciones, pero intentaré completar la historia. Saludos :)_

_Translation: __I don't always have the time off or the inspiration to write a new chapter, there may be big time gaps between publications, but I'll try to complete the story. __Greetings :)_

_**Shokeros: **_Espero que salga pronto el próximo capítulo, me encanta este fanfic uwu

_—__Realmente depende del tiempo libre con el que cuente en ese momento y, desde luego, de la inspiración que tenga. Por tales razones no les doy una fecha fija o un intervalo de tiempo determinado en el que publicaré capítulos. Espero que no haya sido demasiada espera. Saludos :)_

_**Mister Mystery:**__ Gran fic._

Acabo de terminar de leerlo, y me parece grandioso. Espero que pronto puedas postear un nuevo capítulo.

_—__Qué bueno es escuchar eso. Siento no poder postear con tanta regularidad, pero es lo que hay. Al menos puedes tener la certeza de que este FanFic quedará terminado en algún momento._

* * *

**Formas de comunicación:**

"Diálogos."

_"Pensamientos."_

*Comunicación vía telefónica, radio, videollamada, o altoparlantes.*

—Comunicación vía mensaje de texto—

* * *

— **Capítulo 8: Música sin armonía (Parte 2) —**

Un par de horas después de la detonación de la Bomba N2 sobre el Ángel Israfel, Hospital Privado de NERV.

Shinji comenzó a recobrar la consciencia luego de que la Unidad 01, con él dentro, hubiera sido lanzada por los aires a causa de la onda expansiva de la Bomba N2. Comenzó a intentar abrir sus ojos, sintiendo que sus párpados pesaban una tonelada. Al abrirlos a penas un milímetro, sintió que miles de diminutas agujas se clavaron en sus pupilas, lo que lo forzó a cerrar sus ojos de nuevo.

"_¿Qué razón pueden tener para poner unas luces tan intensas?"_ Pensó Shinji.

Forzándose al máximo, Shinji finalmente fue capaz de abrir los ojos y ver la inmaculada habitación de hospital en la que se encontraba, lo que lo hizo sentirse aliviado; aún no estaba muerto.

Tensó sus entumecidas extremidades hasta recobrar el control de las mismas. Felizmente seguía estando en una pieza, aunque sentía un dolor agudo en su bíceps derecho.

"_¿Qué me sucedió?" _Pensó, tratando de recordar lo que lo llevó hasta el lugar que se llevaba la medalla de plata en la competencia de los sitios que más detestaba. El oro se lo llevaba la oficina de su padre.

Le tomó algunos segundos a su difusa mente armar el rompecabezas. Cuando recordó lo que pasó, su primer instinto fue levantarse y oprimir el botón para llamar a la enfermera, quien a su vez le haría saber a Misato que había despertado, sin embargo...

"Por fin reaccionas, Tercero." Dijo Asuka.

Shinji giró inmediatamente su cabeza hacia la dirección de la que provenía la voz, esperando que no fuera una broma cruel de su mente.

Sentada sobre una cama, que se hallaba a unos 5 metros de la de Shinji, se encontraba Asuka. Seguía con su Plug Suit puesto y se hallaba hojeando lo que parecía ser una revista de moda.

Shinji sintió un gran alivio al ver que la pelirroja estaba bien, casi comenzaba a llorar de alegría, pero se supo controlar.

"¿Qué pasó luego de que nos derribaran?" Preguntó Shinji a pesar de ya tener una idea de lo que ocurrió. Frotó sus ojos, tratando de que su visión se aclarara.

"Es muy claro lo que ocurrió... tú ocurriste."

"¿Eh?" Al regresar su mirada hacia Asuka, Shinji se dio cuenta que su aspecto había cambiado radicalmente. Hacía unos instantes la había visto perfectamente bien, pero ahora estaba con su brazo derecho y ojo izquierdo vendado.

El entorno en el que se encontraban también cambió, ahora era una versión destruida de la habitación en la que estaban. Había vidrios rotos desperdigados por el suelo, así como también trozos de hormigón. La luz blanca fue remplazada por una de un color rojo tan intenso que no permitía que se distinguiera ningún otro color.

Shinji regresó su vista hacia Asuka, quien lo miró con una frialdad que lo hizo estremecerse hasta la médula, ni la peor de las miradas de Gendo se comparaba con la mirada que Asuka le estaba dirigiendo en ese momento.

Lentamente, la pelirroja levantó su brazo, señalando hacia un enorme agujero que había en la pared.

Shinji no quería voltear, pero algo hacía que su cabeza girara como un sistema de engranajes oxidados en la dirección que Asuka le señalaba. Sus ojos fueron a posarse sobre los restos sanguinolentos de la Unidad 02 luego de que sus entrañas fueran devoradas por los EVAs de Producción en Masa.

Horrorizado por la vista de la acción, mejor dicho, inacción que más pesaba sobre sus hombros, Asuka se acercó hasta él, sin que lo notara, y lo sujetó por el cuello, en un intento de estrangularlo.

"¡TÚ, BAKA, ME DEJASTE MORIR! ¡DEJASTE QUE TODO EL MUNDO MURIERA!" Gritó Asuka con una rabia que parecía inhumana.

"A-Asuka... yo... lo siento." Gimió Shinji mientras un caudal de lágrimas fluía de sus ojos.

"COMO SI TUS DISCULPAS FUERAN A CAMBIAR ALGO."

Shinji se resignó; sabía que merecía morir. Dejó de luchar y esperó a que llegara su final, sin embargo...

"¡Hey! ¡Shinji, reacciona!" Dijo la voz de Asuka, su voz ya no estaba cargada con ira, es más, incluso sonaba algo preocupada.

Luego de que Shinji le preguntara a Asuka qué había pasado luego de que fueran alcanzados por la onda expansiva de la Bomba N2, la pelirroja, como era de esperar, le echó la bronca a Shinji por haberle estorbado durante el combate. A penas iba en su segundo insulto cuando Shinji se desplomó sobre la cama, sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás.

Asuka estaba por decirle que esa era una pésima forma de intentar escapar de su merecido regaño hasta que las máquinas que medían las constantes vitales de Shinji comenzaron a sonar la alarma.

Genuinamente preocupada, Asuka se levantó de la cama y fue a toda prisa hacia su lado. Tenía conocimientos de primeros auxilios, pero el estrés del momento le impedía recordar lo que debía hacer en una situación así. Recurrió a lo más simple, sacudir el hombro de Shinji e intentar llamarlo para ver si reaccionaba.

De manera casi mágica, los signos vitales de Shinji comenzaron a normalizarse luego de que Asuka hiciera eso mismo.

Shinji comenzó a jadear en busca del aire que sintió perder cuando se vio estrangulado. Estaba sudando como si acabara de correr una maratón. Cuando su mente recuperó algo de lucidez, notó que la habitación había regresado a la normalidad. _"Sólo fue otra de esas visiones." _Se dijo a sí mismo a pesar de que saberlo no lo tranquilizaba en lo más mínimo.

Asuka notó las similitudes entre lo que le había ocurrido a Shinji y sus propios terrores nocturnos relacionados con su madre, por lo que permaneció en silencio mientras lo observaba. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó luego de que la respiración de Shinji pareció calmarse.

Shinji, quien hasta hace un instante era ajeno a su presencia, se sorprendió al oír su pregunta, más aún porque Asuka había corrido hacia a él para ver que estuviera bien.

"E-Eso creo. D-Debí levantarme muy rápido o algo." Dijo Shinji, aún algo alterado, e intentando que Asuka no indagara sobre el tema.

Asuka dio el más leve de los suspiros de alivio para luego volver a poner su expresión irritada. "Toma las cosas con calma, no quiero que seas un lastre para mí."

"S-Seguro." Shinji trató de sonar confiado, pero falló miserablemente.

"Du nennst dich einen Mann, drittens? (Te llamas a ti mismo un hombre, ¿Tercero?)" Dijo Asuka con claro fastidio.

Shinji no sabía lo que había dicho Asuka, aunque estaba casi seguro de que era alguna especie de insulto para él, cosa que podría soportar de no ser por lo mermada que quedó su fortaleza mental luego de aquella visión.

"L-Lo...S-Si..." Decía Shinji hasta que recordó que se había prometido a sí mismo no disculparse por nada que no requiriera verdaderamente una disculpa. Tuvo que morder su lengua para detener aquella frase, que se había convertido en un reflejo para protegerse del enojo de los demás.

Al notar que Asuka estaba girando la cabeza para oír lo que tenía para decirle, Shinji fingió estornudar, esperando que Asuka lo dejara así.

"Todo un hospital reservado para el personal de NERV, y tenían que ponernos en la misma habitación." Refunfuñó Asuka antes de regresar hacia su cama para seguir leyendo su revista.

A pesar de lo ocurrido, cuando Asuka le dio la espalda, Shinji no pudo evitar posar su vista en el bien formado trasero de la pelirroja. El Plug Suit era tan ajustado que sólo tenía que cambiar el color del mismo con su imaginación para tener una imagen muy acertada de cómo luciría Asuka tal y como vino al mundo.

Shinji sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza para alejar de su mente tales pensamientos; no quería que se disparara la alarma por su elevada presión sanguínea.

Momentos después, alertadas por los repentinos cambios en sus constantes vitales, Ritsuko y Misato se hicieron presentes en la habitación.

"¿Qué sucedió, Shinji-kun?" Preguntó Misato con notoria preocupación.

"No es nada, creo que intenté levantarme demasiado rápido, eso es todo." Repuso Shinji.

Ritsuko se puso su estetoscopio y comenzó a auscultar a Shinji. "Tú corazón y tus pulmones suenan normales." Dijo, colgando de nuevo su estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello. Sacó del bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio una pequeña linterna con la que procedió a comprobar la dilatación de las pupilas de Shinji. "Tus pupilas se dilatan y contraen con normalidad. Todo parece en orden."

"Trata de tomar las cosas con calma, Shinji-kun, la guerra sigue." Dijo Misato.

Shinji asintió. "¿Qué sucedió luego de que la Bomba N2 detonara?" Preguntó.

"La explosión logró dañar a las mitades del Ángel un 28%, según la información proporcionada por las MAGI." Respondió Misato. "Esto los dejó inmovilizados, sin embargo, comenzaron a proyectar su Campo AT, el cual tiene la fuerza suficiente para anular todas las armas del JSSDF, incluyendo las Bombas N2."

"¿Por qué no enviar a los EVAs?" Preguntó Shinji a pesar de saber la respuesta.

"Los EVAs sufrieron daños importantes, no podrían pilotarlos sin desmayarse a causa del dolor." Respondió Ritsuko.

"¿Qué hay de la Unidad 00?" Preguntó Shinji, provocando que Asuka mascullara maldiciones en alemán.

"Pasa algo similar con la Unidad 00." Dijo Ritsuko, lo que logró poner una sonrisa en la cara de Asuka. "Mi estimación anterior fue incorrecta, el estado de reparación en el que se encuentra el EVA 00 también podría producirle a Rei un dolor insoportable cuando intente sincronizarse, así que es inoperable por el momento."

"Entonces, ¿qué haremos?"

"Por el momento, esperar a que las Unidades 01 y 02 estén reparadas, la Unidad 00 requerirá al menos dos semanas más de trabajo antes de volver a estar operativa." Terció Misato.

"¿Y qué haremos nosotros mientras tanto?" Preguntó Asuka.

"Recuperarse y esperar nuevas órdenes." Respondió Misato.

"Qué desperdicio de mis habilidades." Dijo Asuka, cruzándose de brazos.

Shinji sonrió ligeramente. _"Pudo haberse molestado mucho más."_ Pensó mientras recordaba lo enojada que se puso Asuka luego de que el Vice Comandante Fuyutsuki le dijera que tenía el mismo grado de culpa por haber arruinado la misión, además de mostrar aquella vergonzosa imagen de su EVA sepultado de cabeza en un campo de arroz mientras Kaji estaba presente.

"Bueno, están en condiciones de irse de inmediato del hospital. Tomen una ducha y quítense los Plug Suit, trajimos las ropas que dejaron en sus casilleros. Mañana podrán asistir a clases si así lo desean, les daré un justificante si no quieren hacerlo." Dijo Ritsuko.

"Me tomaré el día; mañana espero recibir un envío muy importante." Dijo Asuka.

"Tengo examen mañana, así que iré a clases." Dijo Shinji.

"¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien?" Cuestionó Misato.

"Lo estoy."

"¿Seguro?"

Ritsuko rodó los ojos ante la faceta maternal de Misato, aunque no era quien para decirle nada, después de todo, ella trataba a sus gatos como si fueran sus hijos, algo más patético.

# # #

Al día siguiente, afueras de Tokyo-3.

Shinji estaba regresando a casa luego de lo que parecía un día interminable. Su última clase del día fue la de historia, impartida por el profesor más soporífero del mundo. La idea de que el tipo era una clase de Ángel con el poder de dilatar el tiempo le parecía menos lejana cada día. Incluso podría jurar que vio cómo el segundero del reloj se movía en sentido contrario.

Riéndose ligeramente por su pensamiento anterior, Shinji dirigió su mirada hacia un camión de mensajería que pasaba a su lado, el cual, si no estaba equivocado, era el que había ido a entregar las cosas de Asuka al departamento de Misato.

"_A juzgar por el tamaño del camión, diría que las pertenencias de Asuka eran todo lo que llevaba."_ Pensó Shinji al recordar el sin fin de cajas que Asuka había traído consigo, las cuales en su mayoría estaban llenas de ropa. No comprendía por qué alguien necesitaría tanta ropa. Literalmente, Asuka tenía ropa suficiente para vestir de forma diferente todos los días del año.

"_Espero que esta vez Asuka no haya sacado mis cosas de mi cuarto."_ Pensó Shinji. Había decidido tomar la habitación más pequeña, que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo y que no contaba con ninguna ventana, con el fin de evitar una discusión sin sentido con Asuka, además le parecía que la habitación era demasiado grande para las pocas pertenencias que había traído consigo. _"Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de cajas que dejó en el pasillo y en la sala, es poco probable." _Pensó, preparándose mentalmente para lo que parecía ser una confrontación inminente.

Tras algunos minutos más de caminata, Shinji por fin llegó al apartamento de Misato. Inhaló profundamente antes de deslizar su keycard en elector. Un pequeño led en la parte superior de la cerradura brilló de color verde antes de que se escuchara el sonido del mecanismo liberando el cierre de la puerta corrediza. Aquel acto tan cotidiano Shinji lo sintió como si estuviera a punto de irrumpir en la cueva donde habitaba un dragón.

"Estoy en casa... ¿Qué son todas estas cajas?" Preguntó Shinji para seguir con el teatro; no tenía forma de saber si estaba siendo observado.

Shinji escuchó el sonido de una lata de refresco siendo abierta proveniente desde la cocina, señal inequívoca de que había alguien además de él en el departamento.

Asuka salió de la cocina, sosteniendo una lata de refresco de cola en su mano derecha. Vestía una blusa de tirantes de color verde azulado y unos shorts azul marino y sobre sus hombros llevaba una toalla roja, ligeramente mojada; ese día era particularmente caluroso, y el aire acondicionado del departamento no funcionaba.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Asuka para luego darle un trago a la lata de refresco que sostenía en su mano derecha.

"V-Vivo aquí." Respondió Shinji, tratando de mirar a Asuka directo a la cara, ya que si movía sus ojos un par de grados hacia abajo el infierno se desataría sobre él.

Asuka le dirigió una mirada divertida. "Siento ser yo la que tenga que decírtelo, pero, a partir de hoy, yo seré quien se quede con Misato." Dijo Asuka, su tono decía que claramente no le pesaba en lo más mínimo.

"¿De qué hablas?" Cuestionó Shinji, esperando que Misato llegara para detener esto, aunque lo que vendría después no es que fuera más fácil.

Asuka sonrió arrogantemente, como solía hacerlo. "Está claro que Misato quiere prestarle atención a su mejor piloto. Aunque en verdad desearía quedarme con Kaji." Dijo Asuka con anhelo. "Como sea, toma tus cosas y marchate. Necesito el espacio que solías llamar habitación para guardar el resto de mis cosas." Dijo, regresando a su habitual tono altanero, mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano como si estuviera tratando con un perro.

Shinji miró hacia el final del pasillo. Frente a la puerta de su habitación estaba una caja con sus pertenencias, la cual, para su sorpresa, estaba bien empacada. La vez pasada, Asuka simplemente había arrojado las cosas de Shinji en una caja sin la menor preocupación de que algo se rompiera.

A pesar del tono que había usado con él, Shinji halló algo de confort en el hecho de que Asuka se tomó la molestia de empacar con cuidado sus cosas. Sin encontrar qué más decirle, Shinji se dirigió a comprobar el estado de sus cosas.

"¿Por qué las habitaciones en Japón son tan pequeñas?" Preguntó Asuka en voz alta. "No caben ni la mitad de mis cosas. Además, ¿es que los japoneses no tienen sentido de la privacidad?" Se cuestionó Asuka mientras abría y cerraba repetidamente la puerta corrediza, la cual estaba hecha de una madera muy ligera y papel traslucido, casi transparente. "Es como si esta puerta no estuviera aquí."

"Es porque los japoneses consideran las necesidades y prioridades de los demás por encima de las propias." Dijo Misato, quien se había puesto al lado de Asuka, sin que ella lo notara.

"Misato." Dijeron al unísono ambos pilotos, sorprendidos por su repentina aparición.

"Es bueno ver que ambos se están llevando bien, será de vital importancia para la próxima operación." Dijo Misato, colocando sobre la mesa una grabadora de color negro y diseño clásico.

"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntaron al unísono una vez más.

Misato sonrió ampliamente. _"Parece que ya tienen un tramo del camino recorrido." _Pensó. "Ya sabemos cómo vencer al Ángel, y hemos creado un plan para hacerlo."

# # #

El día anterior, oficina de Misato.

Luego de que Misato dejara que Shinji fuera llevado hasta su departamento por miembros de la sección dos, la mujer de cabello morado se dirigió a su oficina, como siempre lo hacía luego de que se asegurara que los pilotos estuvieran bien.

Al abrir la puerta, las luces se encendieron, iluminando el montón de papeles más grande que había visto hasta la fecha.

Misato dejó escapar un largo suspiro. _"Debería solicitar que me den un escritorio más resistente, un día de estos, este se va a romper bajo el peso de todos estos papeles."_

Tomó un par de los folders que estaban hasta arriba de la pila y los hojeó rápidamente. "Una queja del Instituto Topográfico de Japón por alterar el paisaje. Una queja de los habitantes de los pueblos aledaños a la Península de Kii por que la explosión de la Bomba N2 rompió los cristales de sus casas." Leyó Misato en voz baja. "¡Qué tonterías!" Misato arrojó con enojo ambos folders al suelo. "Debería quejarme con el Ministerio de Ecología para que esos idiotas dejen de enviarme todas estas pilas de papeles, esto debería considerarse como deforestación desmedida." Dijo, añorando el sabor de una cerveza bien fría.

Resignándose por fin luego de apretar una pelota antiestrés hasta reventarla, Misato comenzó a hacer el papeleo con una expresión de asco en su rostro.

"Veo que te lo estás tomando tan bien como siempre." Dijo Ritsuko.

Misato se puso recta en su silla para poder ver el rostro de su vieja amiga por encima de la pila de papeles, que no parecía haber reducido su tamaño luego de lo que pareció ser una eternidad.

"Hola, Rits." Dijo Misato, sonriendo. Trató de saludarla con la mano, pero sintió un fuerte calambre cuando la levantó. "Duele, duele." Misato masajeó la zona dolorida, esperando que pasara cuanto antes. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?"

"Es más de media noche, así que unas 6 horas." Respondió Ritsuko.

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritó Misato con incredulidad. "¡Seis malditas horas, y esta pila de papeles sigue siendo igual de grande que cuando empecé!" Misato comenzó a tirar de su cabello.

Ritsuko le dio unas ligeras palmaditas en el hombro, esperando que se detuviera antes de arrancarse el cabello.

"Por favor, Rits, dime que tienes buenas noticias." Dijo Misato en un tono suplicante.

"Hemos descubierto algunas cosas interesantes del Ángel al que nos enfrentamos." Dijo Ritsuko, haciendo que Misato la viera con esperanza desbordada en sus ojos. "Los análisis revelan que el Ángel tiene dos núcleos, más o menos."

"¿A qué te refieres con más o menos?" Cuestionó Misato.

"Si no te hubieras quedado dormida en las clases de mecánica cuántica, te sería familiar la teoría de que los átomos pueden estar en dos lugares a la vez." Respondió Ritsuko, y, como era de esperar, el rostro de Misato sólo reflejó confusión. "En palabras que puedas entender, hay que separar al Ángel en dos mitades, volverlas a juntar y, durante una ventana de tiempo extremadamente corta, destruir ambos núcleos al mismo tiempo."

"¡Genial!" Dijo Misato con evidente sarcasmo. "Ahora sólo tengo que hacer que Asuka quiera trabajar en equipo."

"Podrías pedirle a Rei que tome su lugar." Sugirió Ritsuko.

"¿Y tener que soportar su mal temperamento luego de que la retire de la misión y decirle que ella piloteará su EVA? No, gracias."

"Bien, entonces Asuka hará equipo con Shinji. ¿Tienes alguna idea para que logren trabajar de manera sincronizada?"

"Ya tengo suficiente con pensar en cómo convencer a Asuka para que quiera trabajar en equipo. Esa chica siempre ha actuado como un lobo solitario."

"¿Entonces?"

"B-Bueno, esperaba que tú me dieras una idea." Dijo Misato algo avergonzada.

Ritsuko suspiró. Buscó en uno de los bolsillos de su bata de laboratorio, del cual sacó una tarjeta de memoria.

"Gracias, Rits, sabía que podía contar contigo." Dijo Misato con alegría. Estiró su mano para tomar la tarjeta, pero Ritsuko la alejó de ella.

"No es a mí a quien debes agradecer. No soy yo quien está salvando tu pellejo de un inminente despido." Dijo Ritsuko en un tono divertido.

"Oh, entonces, ¿a quién le debo tal favor?" Dijo Misato, igualando su tono.

"Esto fue idea de Kaji." Dijo Ritsuko en un tono más normal, matando el ambiente que se había generado antes.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Esto es idea de Kaji?!" Dijo Misato incrédula y molesta.

"Debo irme; mis gatos comienzan a arañar los muebles si no llego a casa pronto para darles de comer." Se excusó Ritsuko, no queriendo lidiar con lo que venía. "Buenas noches."

Ritsuko se retiró de la oficina de Misato.

Misato inspeccionó la tarjeta de memoria por algunos segundos antes de suspirar. _"No hará daño echarle un vistazo."_ Pensó.

Pegado en la tarjeta de memoria, había un trozo de cinta de enmascarar que tenía escrita las palabras: «Para mi querida Misato.» Una pequeña sonrisa adornó su cara antes de ir a buscar su laptop para ver su contenido.

# # #

De regreso al presente, departamento de Misato, unos minutos después.

Misato se había cambiado a una ropa más cómoda. En concreto usaba una blusa de tirantes de color rosa, un tanto ceñida al cuerpo, y unos shorts de mezclilla algo gastados. También se recogió el cabello, ya que el calor dentro del departamento apenas era soportable.

Los tres tomaron asiento en la mesa de la sala. Ambos adolescentes tenían frente suyo una lata de refresco, Asuka tenía el mismo refresco de cola de antes y Shinji uno de lima-limón, que acababa de conseguir del refrigerador, mientras que Misato tenía una lata de cerveza.

Luego de darle un gran trago a su amada cerveza, Misato procedió a explicarles el plan.

"Hemos descubierto el único punto débil del Ángel: un ataque simultáneo contra sus dos núcleos... o único núcleo que está en dos lugares a la vez según la mecánica cuántica... algo así." Decía Misato mientras recordaba lo que le dijo Ritsuko. Al darse cuenta del sin sentido que dijo, sacudió la cabeza y prosiguió. "Olviden eso último. Lo que debemos hacer para eliminar al Séptimo Ángel es destruir al mismo tiempo sus dos núcleos, punto. Para ello necesitamos que ustedes dos trabajen en una sincronía perfecta, deben ser el reflejo del otro." _"O esas raras cosas cuánticas que se mueven exactamente igual sin importar a la distancia a la que se encuentren."_ Pensó, recordando los aburridos monólogos de su profesor de mecánica cuántica.

Asuka y Shinji cruzaron miradas por un instante.

"Así que, a partir de hoy, como parte del entrenamiento de sincronía, vivirán juntos." Continuó Misato.

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritaron ambos.

Shinji ya estaba acostumbrado a vivir con Asuka, es más, lo estaba deseando, pero fingió sorpresa y desconcierto, ya que, de no hacerlo, Asuka lo tacharía de ser un pervertido que deseaba espiarla mientras se duchaba o se cambiaba de ropa.

"¡No lo haré! ¡No pienso vivir junto a un chico!" Gritó Asuka con enojo, golpeando la mesa con sus palmas.

"El Ángel se está regenerando mientras hablamos." Dijo Misato, ignorando por completo a la enfurecida Asuka. "Según los cálculos, estará en pie de lucha dentro de 6 días. No tenemos tiempo para peros."

Asuka resopló. "Es imposible que logremos una sincronía tan perfecta que nos permita destruir el núcleo del Ángel en exactamente el mismo cronón (Tiempo de Plank o cronón es una unidad de tiempo, considerada como el intervalo temporal más pequeño que puede ser medido)."

Misato se sintió estúpida al ver que Asuka, a diferencia de ella, contaba con algo de conocimiento sobre la mecánica cuántica. Alejó de su mente ese pensamiento por el momento y dijo: "Ustedes harán posible lo imposible. Deberán aprender este patrón de ataque, el cual fue diseñado al compás de la música para que les sea más fácil aprenderlo. Tienen seis días para lograrlo, ni un segundo más."

Ambos miraron preocupados a Misato, sobre todo Shinji.

"_¿Por qué las cosas suenan más complicadas de como las recuerdo?"_ Se preguntó Shinji a sí mismo, sumamente preocupado de no ser capaz de volver a lograr tales hazañas.

Ambos pilotos volvieron a cruzar sus miradas. Luego de no más de un par de segundos, Asuka giró la cabeza en otra dirección, negándose por completo a ver a Shinji.

Tras algunos segundos, Asuka volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Misato.

"Escupe, en qué consistirá este dichoso «entrenamiento de sincronía.»"

"Como dije antes, vivirán bajo el mismo techo, además harán **todo** juntos." Dijo Misato, poniendo mucho énfasis en la palabra todo.

"¡INACEPTABLE!" Gritó Asuka, golpeando fuertemente sus palmas contra la mesa. Su rostro estaba enrojecido, tanto de ira como de vergüenza. "¡No hay forma alguna para que me convenzas que duerma junto a un chico!"

Aunque sabía lo que venía, Shinji no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Ahora sólo le quedaba rezar para que Asuka no volteara y lo viera sonrojado, ya que, si lo hacía, no habría forma en que no lo llamara «Baka Hentai».

Misato dejó escapar una pequeña risa al ver lo fácil que Asuka perdía los estribos. _"Asuka nunca deja que la gente termine de hablar." _Pensó.

"¿Qué te parece tan divertido?" Preguntó Asuka, molesta y aún algo sonrojada.

"¿Me dejas terminar de hablar?"

Asuka maldijo entre dientes en su idioma materno, eso sería el mejor silencio que Misato podía conseguir.

"Las únicas actividades que van a hacer en soledad es ducharse y usar el inodoro, el resto del tiempo estarán juntos."

"¡¿Entonces estás pretendiendo que durmamos juntos?!" Preguntó Asuka, furiosa.

"Juntos sí, pero no en la misma cama. Ambos dormirán en la sala, sobre futones, yo dormiré entre ustedes para separarlos." Respondió Misato.

Asuka maldijo un poco más antes de preguntar: "¿Y qué sentido tiene hacer eso?"

"Sus relojes biológicos también deben sincronizarse, eso implica levantarse al mismo tiempo y bajo las mismas condiciones de luz."

"Basta con sincronizar nuestros despertadores. No hay necesidad de hacer tal cosa." Repuso Asuka con fastidio.

"Harán las cosas tal y como yo les diga, punto." Dijo Misato con firmeza. Normalmente sería más flexible, sobre todo al tratarse de un asunto completamente trivial como ese, ya que en realidad no tenía ninguna relevancia y era por completo un invento suyo, sin embargo, debía mostrarle a Asuka que ella estaba al mando.

"Esta es la mayor tontería que he escuchado en toda mi vida." Dijo Asuka, cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Alguna queja más?"

Asuka no dijo nada más, así que Misato lo interpretó como que acataría sus órdenes.

"Comenzaremos con algo sencillo para «tantear las aguas»."

"¿Y qué sería ese algo?" Inquirió Asuka.

"Está abajo, en el maletero de mi auto. Sean unos buenos chicos y vayan a buscarlo por mí." Misato giró con su dedo las llaves de su Renault antes de arrojarlas en medio de los dos pilotos.

Ambos estiraron uno de sus brazos para intentar atraparlas, sin embargo, Asuka fue más rápida, y consiguió hacerse con ellas. La pelirroja miró a Shinji con un aura de superioridad por un instante antes de levantarse para dirigirse a la puerta.

Shinji suspiró con cansancio. _"¿Es que acaso tiene que convertir todo en una competencia?"_ Pensó. _"Aunque, si lo pienso bien, competir con Asuka me ayudó mucho a mejorar mi porcentaje de sincronización, además, todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos nos acercó, de una o de otra manera."_ Una fina sonrisa adornó el rostro de Shinji.

"Oye, afamado Tercer Elegido, ¿vas a venir o pretendes que haga todo sola?" Preguntó Asuka, poniendo su mano derecha en su cadera, inclinando la parte superior de su cuerpo ligeramente hacia la izquierda.

"Ya voy." Repuso Shinji, dándole el último trago a su refresco. Lanzó la lata hacia el cesto de basura de la cocina, pero ésta golpeó en el borde y rebotó fuera.

"Así es cómo se hace." Misato bebió con voracidad lo último de su cerveza antes de arrojar la lata, estando de espalda al cesto.

La lata hizo una parábola perfecta por encima de la cabeza de Shinji antes de caer en el cesto.

"¡Tres puntos!"

"¿Tenías el suelo del departamento lleno de latas aun siendo capaz de tirarlas a la basura desde cualquier punto de la sala?" Cuestionó Shinji,

"B-Bueno... se acumulaban rápidamente." Misato se rascó nerviosamente la nuca.

"Deja de perder el tiempo con los trucos de circo de Misato, y ven a ayudarme en este momento." Rugió Asuka, golpeando la planta de su pie repetidamente contra el suelo.

Shinji se estremeció ligeramente; nunca era una buena idea dejar esperando a Asuka. A pesar de ello, Shinji fue a recoger para luego botar la lata que había tirado al suelo; su trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo estaba en el mismo nivel de prioridad que su respuesta ante el enojo de la alemana.

Ambos adolescentes se dirigieron hacia el elevador. Cuando estuvieron frente a él, Asuka se sentó en un banco.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó Shinji.

"No tengo porque molestarme en traer algo tan insignificante como lo que sea que Misato guarde en su auto. Ve y hazlo tú." Asuka le lanzó las llaves, después volteó la cabeza, negándose a verlo. Su tono decía que no iba a cambiar de opinión.

Shinji se paró a pensar por un momento si valía la pena discutir con Asuka por eso. Creía que no debía ceder ante todas las exigencias de la pelirroja sólo para no hacerla enojar, ya que tenía miedo de que en poco tiempo lo tachara de ser un adulador como a todos esos chicos que mandó a volar antes. Sin embargo, esta tarea en particular era muy poca cosa, así que decidió que estaba bien por esta vez.

"Como sea." Dijo Shinji, tratando de sonar como un chico cool que no le importaba nada. Vio que Asuka permanecía indiferente a su tono, así que descartó esa opción para resultarle más atractivo. Bajó los hombros algo abatido y caminó hasta el elevador. Oprimió el botón y la puerta se abrió al instante; claramente nadie había ocupado el elevador después de Misato.

"¿Qué crees que haces, Asuka?" Preguntó Misato, quien había previsto que algo como esto pasaría.

"Esperar a que el Tercero regrese con lo que nos pediste traer de tu auto, después de todo, es deber de un chico como él cargar cosas pesadas por una linda chica como yo." Repuso Asuka, rebosante de orgullo.

"Les pedí explícitamente a los dos que fueran a buscarlo." Dijo Misato, cruzándose de brazos. Su tono era inusualmente firme, como el de un instructor militar.

"No es algo en lo que el más talentoso piloto de EVA del mundo deba desperdiciar su tiempo." Replicó Asuka, cruzándose de brazos también.

"Será mejor que vayas a ayudarle."

"¿Y si me niego?" Cuestionó Asuka en un tono desafiante.

Misato pensó por algunos segundos en algún castigo que la convenciera. "Si no lo haces, te privaré de la deliciosa comida que prepara Shinji-kun."

"¡Ja! Como si me importara."

"Bien, entonces, supongo que estás bien con la comida instantánea."

Asuka palideció por un momento; tuvieron que hacerle un lavado de estómago la primera vez que probó lo que Misato definía como comida instantánea. "Lo reconsideré, iré a ayudarle antes de que ese enclenque lo deje caer al suelo y lo arruine."

La pelirroja caminó hasta el segundo elevador, ya que Shinji estaba bajando en el otro, y oprimió el botón para llamarlo, pero no pasó nada.

"Funciona, pedazo de chatarra." Dijo Asuka con molestia mientras presionaba repetidamente el botón.

Misato se aclaró la garganta a sus espaldas y le señaló una hoja de papel, que estaba pegada sobre el botón. "Ahí dice: fuera de servicio."

Asuka se sonrojó ligeramente de vergüenza por no haberlo notado. Tal vez era incapaz de leer Kanjis, pero al menos conocía los más básicos, como ese.

"Dummes, unnötig kompliziertes Schriftsystem. (Estúpido sistema de escritura innecesariamente complicado.)" Masculló Asuka.

"Parece que tomar las escaleras."

Asuka gruñó con molestia; el departamento de Misato se hallaba en el décimo piso. Estaba por dirigirse a las escaleras cuando la puerta del otro elevador se abrió, revelando a Shinji en su interior.

"¿Tan rápido fuiste por lo que les pedí, Shinji-kun?" Preguntó Misato.

"En realidad, no. Oprimí el botón para detener el elevador cuando te vi acercarte; pensé que tenías algo que decirme. No sé por qué se demoraron tanto las puertas en abrir." Shinji se encogió de hombros.

"Oh, que oportuno y caballeroso resultaste ser. Asuka estaba por tomar las escaleras. En fin, vayan a hacer el favor que les pedí."

"-Fufu. No puedo creer que vivas en un basurero como este. ¿Dónde estás para salvarme, Kaji?" Asuka hizo la pantomima de estar a punto de desfallecer.

Misato rodó los ojos, fastidiada. "Sube de una vez al elevador, Asuka."

"Sí, sí, lo que digas." Asuka finalmente entró en elevador y oprimió el botón para la planta baja.

Misato caminó de regreso a su departamento, mientras fantaseaba con la idea de estar en un elevador y ver a Kaji corriendo hacia ella, cargando una enorme pila de papeles, para después oprimir el botón para cerrar las puertas, haciendo que Kaji chocara contra la puerta y dejara caer los papeles que llevaba consigo. _"Ojalá." _Pensó.

Asuka se sintió bien al no tener que bajar 10 pisos por las escaleras, sin embargo, una ligera sacudida lo hizo reconsiderarlo. _"Espero que este balde de tornillos oxidados no se venga abajo."_ "Oye, ¿desde cuándo el elevador está así?" Preguntó Asuka, tratando de hacer más ameno el descenso.

"Desde el ataque del Quinto Ángel. Sus ataques causaron explosiones que dañaron varios edificios de la ciudad. Eso pasó hace dos semanas. Hasta hoy, el propietario agendó la visita de unos técnicos para que lo reparen."

"Yo pensé que Misato estaba en un lugar como este por lo asequible que es la renta."

El monto por mes que pagaba Misato era el promedio para un departamento de clase media en todas las ciudades de Japón, aunque, debido a los ataques de los Ángeles, la renta había bajado, en un intento del propietario para que la gente no se mudara.

"Es de los pocos lugares que admiten mascotas."

"No puedo creer que Misato tenga una mascota; apenas puede cuidarse a ella misma." Dijo Asuka con algo de burla.

Shinji rio un poco al recordar el deplorable estado en el que estaba el departamento de Misato antes de que él llegara. _"Si Pen Pen no fuera capaz de abrir el refrigerador, seguramente hubiera muerto de hambre, o quizá hubiera quedado sepultado bajo una pila de basura."_

"Sigue siendo un desastre, ¿verdad?" Asuka preguntó con fastidio.

"Un poco, pero ahora hace su parte de los deberes."

"¡¿Qué?!" Cuestionó Asuka con incredulidad. "Cuando se encargaba de cuidarme, era el personal de mantenimiento de NERV el que se ocupaba de mantener limpio el departamento donde nos quedábamos. No recuerdo haberla visto nunca barrer o tan siquiera poner los platos en el fregadero. ¿Cómo fue que lo hiciste?"

"Le dije que no cocinaría para ella." Repuso Shinji con simpleza.

Asuka recordó la amenaza que Misato le hizo. "La comida que preparas debe ser excelente para hacer que esa holgazana haga parte de los deberes."

"G-Gane algunas competencias escolares, no es gran cosa." Shinji, algo sonrojado, se rascó la nuca.

"Quiero probarlo. Cocina algo delicioso para mí." Dijo Asuka, una fina sonrisa adornaba su cara.

"S-Seguro." Shinji sintió que su corazón podría llegar a salirse de su pecho de lo rápido que latía. _"Soy yo, ¿o el elevador es más pequeño que antes?"_

"_Definitivamente, Shinji no es la persona que me esperaba que fuera." _Pensó Asuka al ver su comportamiento. Ella estaba esperando conocer a alguien con una gran confianza en sí mismo, tanta como la suya, y tan apuesto como Kaji._ "Tal vez Kaji me creó una imagen irreal de él con sus relatos. Bueno, al menos tiene las agallas para dirigirme la palabra, no como esos estúpidos chicos de la escuela." _No había pasado ni una semana, y la pelirroja ya se había hartado de encontrar su casillero lleno de cartas de amor cada vez que lo abría.

Ambos adolescentes caminaron hasta el estacionamiento, abrieron el maletero del auto de Misato, encontrándose con una caja de cartón relativamente grande. No era muy pesada, así que Asuka no vio la necesidad de ayudarlo con ella, sin embargo, eso cambió cuando vio que Misato los estaba observando desde el pasillo. La alemana resopló con molestia para luego ayudar a Shinji a llevar la caja hasta el elevador. No dijeron nada mientras el elevador volvía a subir.

Al entrar al departamento, se encontraron con Misato, quien sostenía un cutter en su mano con el que cortaría la cinta de embalar de la caja.

"¿Qué hay en la caja?" Preguntó Asuka.

"Una pieza de tecnología de punta que los ayudará a entrenar su coordinación." Repuso Misato, queriendo sembrar intriga. Sin embargo, ambos jóvenes la conocían bastante bien, por lo que sus expectativas estaban realmente bajas.

"-¡Tachán!" De dentro de la caja, Misato sacó el más nuevo y avanzado... tapete de baile.

"Disfrute de la experiencia de un arcade de baile en la comodidad de su hogar." Leyó Asuka la tapa del producto en cuestión, el cual también se hallaba escrito en inglés, su ceño pronto se frunció. "¿Piensas entrenarnos haciéndonos jugar a un juego de salón?"

"Será un buen sustituto hasta que Ritsuko termine de actualizar la cámara de entrenamiento virtual, después de todo, entre más coordinación desarrollen, mejor pilotarán sus EVAs." Respondió Misato mientras comenzaba a montarlo.

"¿Cámara de entrenamiento virtual?" Preguntó Asuka con interés.

"Es un sitio donde pueden entrenar con sus EVAs. No estoy muy segura de cómo funciona, pero sé que puede simular batallas contra Ángeles u otra clase de enemigos, como monstruos del cine. Shinji-kun ya lo ha utilizado en varias ocasiones. Según lo que me dijo Ritsuko, ahora podrá simular combates de una forma mucho más realista."

Asuka había entrenado con su Unidad Evangelion en campos de entrenamiento reales, específicamente construidos para tal fin. Eran realmente pocas las veces que entrenaba en tales sitios, ya que no era nada barato fabricarlos o repararlos.

"Suena increíble." Dijo Asuka, emocionada. "¿Cuándo podré probarlo?"

"Tal vez en cuatro días." Repuso Misato, acabando de montar los tapetes de baile. "Está listo."

"Bien, terminemos con esto lo más rápido posible. Shinji, levántate…" Decía Asuka.

"Aún falta algo." Dijo Misato, de repente.

"¿Qué es ahora?" Preguntó Asuka, fastidiada.

Misato rebuscó en el fondo de la caja, y de ella sacó un par de bolsas plásticas, parecidas a las que te daban en la tintorería cuando te regresaban las prendas que dejaste. Le entregó uno a cada uno y se apartó un poco para que el grito que seguro daría Asuka no le dañara los tímpanos.

Ambos adolescentes las abrieron, aunque su forma de hacerlo era diferente. Asuka rasgó la bolsa sin el menor de los cuidados, mientras que Shinji arrancó con cuidado la cinta que la mantenía cerrada. Dentro había un traje de lycra negra de una sola pieza, terminaba alrededor de 8 dedos por encima de la rodilla, la parte superior parecía una camiseta de tirantes y, cocida a ésta, había una camiseta de cuello abierto, hasta la mitad del hombro, dicha camiseta tenía un estampado de notas musicales, la de Asuka era de color rosa y la de Shinji de color menta.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Asuka.

"Lo que usarán para entrenar, desde luego."

"¿¡Qué!?" Gritó Asuka. "No voy a usar esto. Es espantoso."

"Es lo que todas las academias de baile moderno usan en Japón." Misato se encogió de hombros. "Son de una tela respirable y no restringen el movimiento."

"-TSK. Qué mal gusto tienen los japoneses." Masculló Asuka.

"¿A todo le vas a poner peros?" Preguntó Misato, cansada.

"Lo que sea." Dijo Asuka con fastidio.

La pelirroja se dirigió hacia su habitación para ponerse el traje, mientras que Shinji se fue a la suya para hacer lo mismo.

Cuando ambos salieron, Misato les arrojó a ambos unos novedosos audífonos inalámbricos.

**Nota del autor:** sé que el anime transcurre en el año 2015, tiempo en que los audífonos inalámbricos no eran algo tan raro de ver, sin embargo, a lo largo del mismo podemos ver que la tecnología de uso doméstico no distaba mucho a la de los años 90's. Yo supongo que los gobiernos de los países que permanecían en pie, luego de que ocurriera el Segundo Impacto, privatizaron las empresas tecnológicas con el fin de destinar todos los recursos posibles a reparar los daños causados al planeta, es por eso que se seguían usando cosas tan obsoletas 15 años después.

"Bien, ¡hagamos esto!" Dijo Misato con entusiasmo.

Iniciaron en el modo más básico del juego para que ambos comenzaran a familiarizarse con el mismo. Para Asuka fue algo difícil, ya que jamás había hecho algo parecido. Había tomado lecciones de baile como clase extra durante su rápido paso por la preparatoria, por lo que pronto pudo hallar el ritmo, y consiguió hacerlo mejor. Shinji, por su lado, ya estaba más que familiarizado, dado a que ya lo había hecho, por lo que pudo hacerlo sin dificultad. Asuka se molestó un poco al ver que Shinji lo estaba haciendo mejor que ella. Lo atribuyó al hecho de que, según Kaji, era un videojuego muy popular en Japón. No le era difícil imaginarse a Shinji pasar sus tardes en un arcade, bailando sobre una máquina similar, al ver lo bien que lo hacía. En lugar de frustrarse, Asuka decidió tomarlo como un reto, y darlo todo de sí para superarlo.

Pasaron toda la tarde jugando sin parar, consiguiendo llegar hasta el modo intermedio con una puntuación perfecta.

"Les fue mejor de lo que esperaba." Comentó Misato mientras bebía otra cerveza, debía ser la séptima del día, si Shinji no contó mal.

"¿Qué más podías esperar de la mejor del mundo?" Dijo Asuka con altanería, aunque su acto terminó pronto, cuando por fin resintió el cansancio en todos sus músculos.

Shinji no estaba mejor, se hallaba sentado en el piso, jadeando por aire.

"_Quizá exageré al hacerlos entrenar toda la tarde, sin descanso."_ Pensó Misato al ver lo adoloridos que estaban ambos. "Muy bien, chicos, el entrenamiento termina por hoy."

Ambos suspiraron de alivio. Aunque Asuka no lo admitiría, la gran Asuka Langley Soryu había llegado a su límite.

"Supongo que estás muy cansado para hacer la cena, Shinji-kun, así que…"

"No lo estoy." Le interrumpió Shinji, parándose de inmediato, como si el dolor que sentía en sus piernas hacia un instante se hubiera esfumado por arte de magia. "Cocinaré la cena."

Asuka también se había puesto en pie, pero no alcanzó a decirle a Misato que no permitiría que asesinara su recatado paladar con esa aberración que llamaba comida rápida. _"Parece que él también tuvo que pasar por la mala experiencia de comer la bazofia que Misato llama comida." _Pensó Asuka, ganando algo de simpatía por Shinji.

"Cocinaré algo rápido; quiero irme a dormir pronto." Dijo Shinji.

"Bien. Dejemos todo eso de hacer las cosas en sincronía por hoy. Asuka, puedes ir a darte un baño mientras la cena está lista." Dijo Misato.

"Está bien por mí." Dijo Asuka, quien ya anhelaba poder limpiarse el sudor del cuerpo.

Asuka se dio una rápida ducha bajo la regadera en lugar de tomar un largo baño en la bañera, como solía hacerlo.

Shinji, encontrando fuerzas en el deseo de impresionar a Asuka con su cocina y en el hecho de que no iba a dejar que Misato cocinara, ignoró el dolor mientras preparaba algo de Tamagoyaki para la cena.

Para Misato era hipnótico ver cómo Shinji preparaba la comida. El sonido del cuchillo golpeando la tabla de madera de forma rítmica mientras cortaba los ingredientes finamente, las especias siendo sacudidas dentro del frasco y el chisporroteo del aceite eran música para sus oídos.

Asuka salió del baño, luciendo la ropa que traía antes de ponerse el traje de baile, justo en el momento en que Shinji comenzó a servir la comida.

"_Es riecht gut (Qué bien huele)." _Pensó Asuka, su boca comenzó a hacerse agua. _"Nun, im Vergleich zu Misatos Essen ist alles eine Delikatesse. Sie sollten nicht so hohe Erwartungen haben, aber es ist bereits Gewinn (Bueno, comparado con la comida de Misato, cualquier cosa es un manjar. No debería tener expectativas tan altas, pero ya es ganancia)."_

Asuka tomó asiento al lado de Shinji, ya que no quería que Misato la ensuciara con sus terribles modales en la mesa. Shinji se sonrojó un poco; antaño, Asuka prefería sentarse al lado contrario en el que estuviera él, tal vez era un indicio de que estaba haciendo bien las cosas esta vez.

Justo cuando Asuka tomó asiento, Misato agradeció por la comida y empezó a devorarla como si alguien se la fuera a quitar.

Asuka dirigió su mirada hacia su plato. Frente a ella había un plato bien servido de tamagoyaki, el cual era un tanto similar al omelette (también llamado tortilla francesa). Al lado izquierdo del plato estaba un vaso con agua, y del lado derecho estaban los cubiertos. Shinji sabía que Asuka era perfectamente capaz de usar los palillos chinos para comer, pero igualmente le dejó una cuchara, un tenedor y un cuchillo. Asuka supo aceptar el gesto de amabilidad, sonrió ligeramente antes de tomar los palillos para darle el primer mordisco.

Tanto Misato como Shinji estaban pendientes de la reacción de Asuka al probar por primera vez la cocina del castaño. Misato sólo quería burlarse de ella porque tenía razón, y Shinji, bueno, es obvio lo que esperaba.

Asuka le dio el primer mordisco, el huevo se derritió nada más hacer contacto con su boca, haciendo que las papilas de Asuka experimentaran una grata sensación, mucho mejor de la que esperaba. _"Guter Gott, das ist wirklich lecker (Dios santo, esto está realmente delicioso)."_ Pensaba Asuka hasta que notó que las miradas de sus ahora compañeros de departamento estaban sobre ella. La mirada de Misato decía, «te lo dije», mientras que la de Shinji era expectante de lo que pensaba sobre su comida. "Sabe realmente bien." Dijo Asuka, en un tono seco.

Misato sonrió triunfante, mientras que Shinji sonrió, giró su cabeza y empezó a comer.

Para Shinji fue una victoria agridulce; deseaba con todo su corazón que Asuka le dijera que era delicioso, lo mejor que había probado jamás. Sin embargo, se consoló en el hecho de que le dijo que sabía bien, era el primer elogio sincero que Asuka le hacía en esta o en su otra vida. Cuando pudo ver dentro del alma de Asuka se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja pensaba que su comida era deliciosa, pero, dada su personalidad, jamás se lo dijo abiertamente. Oírselo decir le alegraba el corazón.

La cena finalmente concluyó. Misato, quien había sido la primera en terminar, sacó del armario un trio de futones. Hizo a un lado el tapete de baile y los colocó en el suelo de la sala. Se cambió a una ropa más cómoda, se cubrió bajo la sábana del futón del medio y esperó a que los chicos tomaran sus lugares mientras veía la televisión.

Asuka protestó nuevamente por el hecho de tener que dormir junto a un chico, pero Misato la ignoró por completo. La pelirroja se cansó de discutir, normalmente podría seguir discutiendo hasta que obtuviera lo que quería, pero el entrenamiento la había agotado. Tomó el lugar al lado izquierdo de Misato, el más cercano al balcón, dejó entreabierta la puerta corrediza para que algo de brisa fresca entrara, ya que Japón tenía un clima demasiado cálido para su gusto.

Shinji estuvo lavando los platos mientras Asuka estuvo discutiendo unilateralmente con Misato. Cuando por fin terminó, Asuka le dio una advertencia muy clara de lo que pasaría si decidía arrastrarse hasta su futón durante la noche. Shinji no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir con miedo para después ir a darse una ducha.

El siguiente día y medio, Asuka y Shinji se ciñeron por completo al plan de entrenamiento de Misato, desayunaban, se cepillaban los dientes, entrenaban y descansaban juntos. Esto llegó a tal punto que comenzaron a hablar de manera sincronizada. Al principio fue molesto para Asuka, pero luego lo superó, asumiendo que era muestra de su gran habilidad. Para ese punto, habían llegado al modo avanzado, teniendo un porcentaje perfecto. Ahora, sólo les quedaba el modo experto y el modo insano, lo que sorprendió mucho a Misato, ya que esperaba que todo fuera un desastre.

Al no ser Shinji alguien desprovisto de toda coordinación motora, sino alguien competente, Asuka afrontó de mejor manera el tener que estar junto a él todo el tiempo. Aunque no parecía disgustada, Shinji no podía decir si lo estaba pasando bien. Supuso que las cosas iban por buen camino, después de todo, sabía que no conseguiría algo como lo que deseaba en menos de una semana desde que se conocieron.

Tras terminar el último nivel del modo avanzado, ambos pilotos se hallaban sentados en el sofá, bebiendo cada quien una lata de refresco de cola y mirando la televisión. Justo en ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta.

# # #

Momentos antes, elevador del bloque de apartamentos de Misato.

Touji y Kensuke se hallaban en el elevador, dirigiéndose al departamento que Shinji compartía con Misato.

"Han pasado tres días desde que Shinji dejó de presentarse a la escuela." Dijo Touji.

"¿Cres que le haya pasado algo durante el combate?" Preguntó Kensuke con nerviosismo.

"Hombre, en verdad espero que no." Dijo Touji con pesar.

"No contesta su celular, así qué…" Decía Kensuke.

"Cierra el pico, idiota. Estás llamando a la mala suerte con esas palabras." Le interrumpió Touji.

"Sí, sí, tienes razón, lo siento." Repuso Kensuke, esperando que el deportista no lo callara bruscamente, como antes.

"En fin, no podemos hacer otra cosa que ir a entregarle a la Señorita Misato la tarea de Shinji para el fin de semana y esperar que ella pueda decirnos algo." Dijo Touji.

"Yo también lo espero." Dijo Kensuke. "Por otro lado, podremos ver a la Señorita Misato."

La sola mención de su nombre hizo que los rostros de ambos jóvenes adoptasen una expresión pervertida, pronto la preocupación por Shinji se desvaneció.

Un pequeño toque musical les indicó que el elevador había llegado a su destino, por lo que salieron del mismo. Al girar su cabeza en dirección al pasillo que debían tomar para llegar al departamento de Misato, se dieron cuenta que Hikari Horaki, la Representante de Clase de su clase, también estaba en el edificio.

"Representante de Clase." Dijo Touji, sorprendido de verla.

"_El par de chiflados."_ Pensó Hikari con algo de disgusto, no era un secreto que no eran sus personas favoritas, aun así, se mantenía respetuosa con ellos, como con los demás estudiantes. "¿Qué hacen por aquí?"

"Estamos aquí para entregarle la tarea para el fin de semana a Shinji, Akira-sensei nos lo pidió justo cuando tú saliste a buscar los artículos de limpieza." Repuso Kensuke.

"¿Tú que haces por aquí?" Cuestionó Touji.

"Estoy aquí para entregarle la tarea para el fin de semana a Soryu-san." Respondió Hikari.

Ambos chicos se estremecieron ante la simple mención de su apellido. Andarían con cuidado para no toparse con ella.

Kensuke fue el primero en unir un par de puntos. Las personas que venían a buscar eran miembros de NERV, así que era lógico que vivieran en el mismo bloque de apartamentos. Touji, por su lado, no le dio más vueltas, y sólo esperó no tener que toparse con Asuka.

Sin decirse más, el grupo de jóvenes comenzó a avanzar por el mismo pasillo. El corazón de ambos chicos se aceleraba al ver que estaban avanzando por la misma dirección. Sus temores se hicieron realidad cuando los tres se detuvieron frente a la misma puerta. Tanto Hikari como Kensuke comprobaron por segunda ocasión la dirección que les dio el profesor. De improviso, Hikari le arrebató el papel a Kensuke, y lo comparó con el suyo.

"Es aquí." Dijo Hikari, mientras el color abandonaba su piel.

Levantó su mano temblorosa y oprimió el timbre.

Los pilotos de EVA escucharon el timbre de la puerta.

"Misato olvidó su keycard, otra vez." Dijeron al unísono mientras rodaban los ojos en la misma dirección. Se pusieron de pie y fueron a abrir. Al presionar el botón de apertura de la puerta, las personas de los dos lados se llevaron una sorpresa.

"¡¿Q-Qué está sucediendo aquí?!" Gritó Hikari, su piel era casi tan blanca como una hoja de papel."

"Shinji, ¿por qué estás viviendo con el enemigo?" Preguntó Kensuke, su mandíbula casi caía hasta el suelo.

"Nos has traicionado." Dijo Touji, decepcionado.

"No es lo que creen." Dijeron en coro ambos pilotos.

"¡Entonces, ¿de qué se trata?!" Exigió Hikari.

"Misato nos ordenó que debíamos hacerlo todo juntos." Dijeron al unísono una vez más ambos pilotos.

No pasó mucho para que el peso de lo que significaban esas palabras cayera sobre Hikari. "¡Eso es completamente indecente!"

"Sólo es un mal entendido." Dijeron ambos.

"¡¿Qué es entonces?!" Preguntó Hikari al borde del colapso.

"Oh, bienvenidos, no sabía que esperaban visitas, chicos." Dijo Misato, quien acababa de llegar junto a Rei y una bolsa de compras llena de botanas.

"¡¿Cómo permite que algo así pase bajo su techo?!" Preguntó Hikari, señalando a Asuka y Shinji.

Misato suspiró. _"Va a tomar algún tiempo."_ Pensó. "Pasen, hay mucho de lo que hablar."

La siguiente media hora, Misato le explicó a Hikari que Asuka, Rei y Shinji eran pilotos de Evangelions. Sorprendentemente, la chica lo aceptó rápido. Cayó en cuenta de que eran demasiadas las coincidencias entre sus ausencias y los ataques de los Ángeles. Desde luego, Hikari se mostró preocupada por ellos, sobre todo por Rei, a quien había visto mal herida regularmente. Luego de más charla por fin pudo tranquilizarse y entablar una charla más normal.

"Y es por eso que visten igual." Concluyó Misato.

"Debió empezar por ahí, Señorita Misato, era lo que más la tenía afligida." Dijo Touji, aunque luego se arrepintió de hacerlo al recordar que Hikari estaba presente. Sin embargo, la chica de coletas estaba muy ocupada jugando con Pen Pen para darle importancia a sus comentarios.

"¿Qué tal va su coordinación?" Preguntó Hikari luego de bajar a Pen Pen.

"Juzguen por ustedes mismos." Respondió Misato mientras le daba un trago a su té helado. Los pilotos estaban por iniciar con el último nivel del modo avanzado.

Todos giraron sus cabezas para ver qué tal lo estaban haciendo, quedando sorprendidos al ver lo rápido que parpadeaban las luces en el tapete y lo rápido que se movían las manos y los pies de los pilotos, ni siquiera se enteraban de lo que estaba pasando, sólo veían subir y subir la puntuación en los tableros que estaban detrás suyo.

"Increíble." Dijeron los tres.

"A que sí, ¿eh?" Dijo Misato.

"_Cielos, se ve bastante divertido. Cómo desearía intentarlo con…"_ La mirada de Hikari se dirigió hacia Touji por un momento, para después sonrojarse y desviar la mirada hacia cualquier otro lado.

Kensuke estaba pensando en la cantidad enorme de boletos que Shinji podría conseguir para ellos, después de todo, el arcade de baile era el que más boletos daba. _"Figura coleccionable ultra rara de Mazinger Z, pronto serás mía." _Pensó Kensuke, ya imaginándose en qué parte de su habitación la colocaría.

Touji no pensaba en nada en particular, sólo que era impresionante.

"Me sorprende que alguien tan altanera y desagradable como ella sea capaz de trabajar en equipo." Dijo Touji sin pensar.

Asuka había bajado el volumen de la música para escuchar lo que decían; no le gustaba que hablaran de ella a sus espaldas, al menos que fueran elogios. El comentario de Touji la hizo perder la concentración, haciendo que su brazo se deslizara, provocando que Asuka perdiera el equilibrio y golpeara el mentón contra el suelo.

"¡JAJAJA!" Toují rio sonoramente.

Kensuke luchó para contener la risa; no era tan tonto para hacer eso en presencia de Hikari y Asuka.

Shinji notó la sacudida, y giró su cabeza para ver a Asuka, quien estaba tendida en el suelo. Rápidamente dejó el juego y se acercó para ayudarla.

"Asuka, ¿estás bien?"

"¡Déjame!" Asuka empujó a Shinji.

Al castaño no le pasó gran cosa, ya que estaba arrodillado frente a ella, cayendo sobre su trasero después de ser empujado.

Hirviendo de rabia y vergüenza, Asuka se quitó los audífonos, los arrojó a cualquier parte y salió del departamento.

**Nota del autor:** si se preguntan por qué Asuka no arremetió en contra de Touji, es porque Misato estaba ahí. Recuerden que, en esta historia (mencionado en el capítulo 5), Misato es una experta en karate, jiu-jitsu japones y krav magá, por lo que hubiera podido reducir con facilidad a Asuka, si esta hubiera atacado a Touji, que ganas no le faltaban, lo que se hubiera convertido en una humillación mayor para ella.

Hikari fulminó con la mirada a Touji, quien ni se percató de su mirada. "¡Asuka, espera, por favor!" La chica de coletas se fue tras ella.

Shinji recordó lo que ocurrió la vez pasada, esta vez no esperaría que alguien le dijera algo para ir con ella, a pesar de que por su mente desfilaban los recuerdos de todas las veces que Asuka lo insultó.

Misato suspiró. _"No es fácil vivir con adolescentes."_ Pensó mientras esperaba a que volvieran.

"¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?" Preguntó Touji, a lo que todos solo pudieron atinar a darse una palmada en la frente, excepto Rei, quien tampoco entendía el contexto de la situación y no estaba familiarizada con tales acciones. Los imitó, pero ya era tarde, por lo que se vio muy raro.

Asuka corrió hasta los elevadores. Presionó el botón para llamarlo y esperó con impaciencia.

"¡Asuka!" Gritó Hikari, tras lo que dobló la esquina y dio con ella. "¿Te lastimaste?" Preguntó, tratando de revisarla.

"No me pasó nada." Repuso Asuka. El suelo estaba alfombrado y la caída no fue muy fuerte, por lo que el único daño estaba en su orgullo.

Hikari mantuvo su distancia con Asuka; había tomado un curso para lidiar con personas con diferentes tipos de personalidad como parte de sus obligaciones como representante de clases, y lo que aprendió, para un caso como el de Asuka era darle su espacio.

Poco a poco, los signos de molestia que exhibía Asuka fueron desapareciendo, fue entonces cuando Hikari decidió hablarle. "¿No te parece que fuiste un poco grosera con Ikari-kun?, sólo trataba de ayudarte."

"¡Yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie!" Gritó Asuka.

"Lo sé. Creo que eres alguien realmente fuerte. No sé cuántas personas más estarían dispuestas a poner en peligro sus vidas pilotando a un robot gigante como tú lo haces." Dijo Hikari, dejando que su alago permeara en Asuka antes de decir lo siguiente: "Pero no creo que haya sido la forma correcta de tratarlo, un «estoy bien» sido suficiente."

Asuka no dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirando el marcador electrónico que indicaba el piso en el que se encontraba el elevador en ese momento.

Hikari no tenía nada más para decirle, así que se retiró. Mientras regresaba, se dio cuenta de que Shinji las había seguido, por lo que se dio cuenta de que había escuchado su pequeña conversación. Sabía que podría sentirse mal por lo que dijo Asuka acerca de no necesitar ayuda de nadie, pero, con un simple gesto, le insistió para que fuera junto a ella.

Shinji sólo asintió y siguió su camino.

Asuka sintió un pinchazo de culpa al recordar su pequeño arrebato de hace rato, después recordó su solitaria infancia. Estaba sola, no porque era alguien que únicamente se centraba en sus estudios, lo estaba porque alejaba a todos quienes se le acercaran. El miedo a la pérdida era grande en ella, casi tan grande como el miedo a quedarse sola, aunque ella no lo haya notado todavía.

Mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, no notó que Shinji se había puesto a su lado.

Asuka lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, y sintió cómo las palabras «lo siento» pateaban hacia fuera de su garganta, pero se aferró a su orgullo siego, que le impedía admitir que se había equivocado. A pesar de ello, la culpa persistía junto a la vergüenza que sintió cuando falló tan patéticamente.

Luego de algunos momentos, la puerta del elevador se abrió. Sin previo aviso, Asuka tomó de la mano a Shinji y lo llevó hasta el elevador junto con ella.

Hikari no regresó al departamento de Misato, se quedó mirando el desarrollo de las cosas, oculta del otro lado de la esquina. Sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas. _"Es como ver un dorama romántico en vivo."_ Pensó, luego suspiró con anhelo. _"Ojalá esos fuéramos Touji y yo, pero ese tonto tiene el romanticismo de una piedra."_ Con algo de pesar, Hikari finalmente regresó al departamento de Misato.

Dentro del elevador, Asuka y Shinji permanecieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la planta baja. Shinji se sonrojó por el arrebato de Asuka, afortunadamente, ésta no quería verlo en ese momento, por lo que no se dio cuenta. La alemana tomó de la mano al castaño y lo arrastró en dirección de una pequeña tienda de abarrotes, que no estaba muy lejos del bloque de apartamentos. Antes de pasar dentro soltó la mano de Shinji. Comenzó a buscar por los estantes algunos bocadillos y un par de bebidas.

Al recordar lo que ocurrió la vez pasada, Shinji decidió permanecer callado; sabía que Asuka necesitaba ser escuchada más que sermoneada. Asuka pagó lo que compró y lo puso en una bolsa de plástico, luego arrastró a Shinji a un pequeño parque, con vista a la ciudad.

Asuka sacó de la bolsa un empaque plástico que contenía cuatro sándwiches, que parecían caseros. La pelirroja tomó tres, se sentó en el extremo derecho de la banca y luego empujó el empaque en dirección a Shinji, dándole a entender que podía tomar el restante. Así lo hizo para después sentarse en el extremo opuesto de la banca. Asuka devoró en un momento los sándwiches, y después destapó una lata de refresco.

"¿No vas a decirme nada?" Preguntó Asuka después de darle el primer trago a su bebida.

Shinji vaciló por un momento antes de hablar. "C-Creo que eres tú quien tiene algo que decir."

Asuka se molestó, creyendo que le estaba exigiendo una disculpa. "No voy a disculparme por algo tan insignificante." La pelirroja giró la cabeza para no verlo.

Shinji sintió como si fuera apuñalado al oírlo; las palabras podían hacer tanto o más daño que los golpes. A pesar de ello, Shinji sabía que era tonto recriminarle todo lo que ella hizo en el pasado, ya que, técnicamente, no lo había hecho, todavía. "Está bien, no esperaba una disculpa, no es gran cosa de todas formas." Dijo Shinji en un tono suave. "Supuse que querrías hablar acerca de lo que te molesta."

Asuka estuvo en silencio por algunos momentos, luego se puso en pie y dijo. "No permitiré que nadie se burle de mí, sobre todo el mayor tonto entre los tontos. Soy Asuka Langley Soryu, el mejor piloto de todo el mundo. Nadie mansilla mi orgullo y se sale con la suya." Asuka declaró con orgullo, luego arrojó la lata vacía que sostenía en su mano hacia un bote de basura, que estaba a unos cinco metros de ella, encestándola perfectamente. Asuka sonrió con orgullo. "Vamos, Shinji, ayúdame a mostrarle a todos que soy la mejor." La pelirroja tomó de la mano a Shinji y lo arrastró de regreso.

Shinji se sonrojó nuevamente, afortunadamente, Asuka estaba demasiado concentrada en su idea de probar que era la mejor como para voltear hacia atrás.

Asuka soltó la mano de Shinji cuando salieron del elevador. Al entrar al departamento, se encontraron con un Touji bastante abatido, ya que Hikari lo regañó fuertemente, con un Kensuke que estaba tratando de ocultarse de la ira de Hikari escondiéndose tras Misato, con una Hikari que se moría de amor al sostener a Pen Pen en sus manos, a una Misato un tanto divertida por la situación, y de Rei, ni sus luces.

Asuka se aclaró la garganta y dijo: "Guarden silencio y observen." Asuka procedió a poner el juego en el último nivel del modo insano.

Kensuke fue el único que se sorprendió, ya que sabía que el nivel insano era exponencialmente más difícil que el modo experto, ni se hable del modo avanzado, que era en el que se encontraban.

Asuka le dirigió una mirada a Shinji, quien asintió y se puso los audífonos. Sin que lo notara, Asuka le sonrió antes de ponerse también sus audífonos.

La velocidad a la que se encendían y apagaban las luces era muy difícil de seguir con la vista. Era increíble que en ningún momento sonara el sonido que advertía que se cometió un error, pero lo era más que en todo momento sonara el sonido que indicaba que las luces fueron presionadas en el mismo momento.

Misato miró con una enrome sonrisa la culminación de la mitad de su plan, ahora solo quedaba ver si podrían hacerlo en la cámara de entrenamiento virtual, aunque su instinto le decía que no sería un problema para ellos.

Kensuke se apresuró a tomarle una foto al tablero luminoso que mostraba su puntaje; sin duda debía ser un récord mundial.

Touji permaneció sin decir nada, no queriendo molestar a Hikari.

Hikari, por su lado, estaba sorprendida por su despliegue de habilidad.

Misato comenzó a aplaudirles, cosa que no tardó en ser imitada por los demás.

Asuka los recibió con orgullo, mientras que Shinji se mostraba tímido.

La pelirroja le arrojó sus audífonos a Touji. "Si te burlaste de mí, quiere decir que puedes hacerlo mejor que yo, así que anda, muéstrame que no eres una Muskelmasse ohne Gehirn (masa de músculos sin cerebro)."

"¿P-Puedo intentarlo yo también?" Preguntó Hikari, tímidamente.

"_Yo no me rebajaría a ser compañera de un tipo como él, pero has lo que quieras." _Pensó Asuka. "Seguro. Shinji, dale tus audífonos a Hikari."

Touji parecía reacio a hacerlo, pero Kensuke lo instó a hacerlo, ya que no se le presentaría una oportunidad como esa en mucho tiempo.

Naturalmente, pusieron el modo principiante, ya que ninguno de ellos lo había hecho antes. Como era de esperar, no lo hicieron muy bien, sobre todo Touji, quien parecía tener una nula coordinación.

Asuka se aseguró de dirigir sus burlas solo hacia Touji, ya que comenzaba a considerar a Hikari como su amiga.

Mientras todos estaban distraídos, Misato se dirigió a beber en secreto una lata de cerveza para celebrar su triunfo.

Sin que nadie lo notara, aparte de Shinji, Rei volvió a entrar en el departamento. Se despidió brevemente de Shinji antes de tomar su mochila para después regresar a su departamento.

Siguieron practicando su rutina hasta que Ritsuko tuvo lista la cámara de entrenamiento virtual, lugar donde pusieron a prueba la ejecución del plan. Los pilotos probaron tener la capacidad de lograrlo, el problema era que nada les garantizaba que el Ángel actuara de la forma en que esperaban.

Durante la noche previa a la batalla, Asuka estaba en el cuarto de baño, secando su cabello luego de un largo baño caliente en la bañera.

"¿Dónde está Misato?" Preguntó Asuka al notar su ausencia.

"Llamó desde el GeoFront para decirnos que se quedará allá para asegurarse de que todo esté listo para la misión de mañana." Dijo Shinji mientras leía un libro.

Asuka se alegró al oírlo. Tomó el futón junto a las mantas y la almohada para luego dirigirse a su habitación. "Ahora que no está Misato, por fin podré dormir en mi cómoda cama." Dijo Asuka con alegría. El día anterior, el servicio de mensajería entrego la base de su cama y el colchón que ocupaba mientras estaba en la Tercera Rama de NERV en Alemania.

Shinji la miró de reojo, ya sabiendo lo que iba a decirle.

Antes de cerrar la puerta corrediza de su habitación, Asuka dijo: "Esta es la Muralla de Jericó, indestructible. Si la cruzas, serás ejecutado."

"B-Bien."

Asuka cerró de golpe la puerta.

Shinji recordó lo que el Profesor Yagami le dijo acerca de la Muralla de Jericó, en resumidas cuentas, la Muralla de Jericó fue derribada.

"_¿Acaso Asuka me está incitando a que vaya a su habitación?"_ Pensó Shinji, recordando las muchas veces que se hizo esa pregunta desde que conoció la historia de la Muralla de Jericó. _"Tal vez debería… no… no debería arriesgarme a dinamitar lo que he conseguido hasta ahora."_ Pensó, resistiendo el impulso de meterse en la cama con ella. _"Pero, ¿qué podría ganar si lo hago?"_

Asuka se desplomó sobre su cama. "Dios, cuánto había añorado esto." Musitó Asuka mientras sentía la suavidad del colchón. "Los japoneses deben estar locos para dormir en el suelo cuando podrían dormir en una cama."

A pesar de la comodidad de su colchón, Asuka no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño.

"_Maldición, creo que me acostumbré demasiado al futón."_ Pensó ó en dirección del futón. _"-¡Bah! Una noche más no me matará." _Asuka tomó su almohada y una sábana para luego recostarse en su futón una vez más.

Asuka estuvo dando vueltas por varios minutos sin poder quedarse dormida. _"Estúpido calor."_ Pensó Asuka, quien estaba comenzando a sudar. Salió de su cuarto, rumbo a la cocina para tomar algo de agua.

Shinji estuvo pensando en lo que podría pasar si decidía arriesgarse a entrar en la habitación de Asuka, por lo que seguía despierto. Fingió estar dormido cuando escuchó que Asuka abría la puerta.

Asuka se sirvió un vaso con agua, el cual se bebió de un trago, después empapó un poco su cara.

Caminó de regreso a la sala, encontrándose con la figura dormida de Shinji. Sintió algo de añoro al recordar lo bien que pudo dormir junto a él y Misato, a pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo en un principio. De repente, comenzó a sentir sus párpados muy pesados. Casi por reflejo, se metió bajo las sábanas.

Shinji se sonrojó a más no poder cuando abrió los ojos. Tan sumido estuvo en sus pensamientos que no recordó que Asuka terminó metiéndose en su futón. Al no tener puestos los audífonos de su SDAT, pudo escuchar el suave murmullo de Asuka.

"Mamá…"

El corazón de Shinji se estrujó mientras recordaba lo que pudo ver en el alma de Asuka referente a su madre. No podía imaginarse lo que sintió cuando estuvo frente al cuerpo sin vida de la persona que más amaba. Luego vinieron a él los recuerdos de su propia madre, lo que lo tenía al borde del colapso, pero, milagrosamente, mantuvo su integridad, todo por Asuka.

"Mamá…" Volvió a susurrar Asuka, acercándose más a él. Lágrimas comenzaban a salir de la comisura de sus ojos, a penas perceptibles gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por el balcón.

Shinji estaba a punto de tomar su almohada para ir a dormir a otro lado, como lo hizo la vez pasada, pero un sentimiento que no comprendía lo hizo quedarse.

El rostro de Asuka se acercó cada vez más al de Shinji, pronto sus labios estarían en pleno contacto. Shinji anhelaba poder besarla, lo deseaba tanto desde aquella vez que lo besó por diversión. Ahora que era más decidido, estaba a nada de hacerlo, pero luego recordó lo que le hizo mientras se hallaba en coma en el hospital. Sintió asco de sí mismo, tanto que casi vomita. Se apartó de ella, temeroso de lo que podría hacer si perdía el control; cualquier oportunidad que tuviera con ella sería destruida al instante. Entre más se alejaba, el rostro de Asuka reflejaba una tristeza mayor.

"Nadie nunca se queda junto a mí…" Murmuró Asuka, las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos.

Shinji se paralizó, recordando como su cobardía le impidió ir a ayudar a Asuka cuando más lo necesitaba. Volvió a acomodarse cerca de Asuka, no tanto como antes, pero sí lo suficiente como para oler su aliento.

"_Te ruego que me disculpes, Asuka. No volveré a alejarme de ti cuando me necesites."_ Pensó Shinji mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Delicadamente, puso su mano sobre la de Asuka, maravillándose con la suavidad de su piel.

Nada más sentir su contacto, la expresión de tristeza de Asuka se transformó en una pequeña sonrisa.

Shinji se sintió increíble al ver su sonrisa. _"Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para asegurarme que siempre estés sonriendo; me encanta verte sonreír."_

Shinji se quedó dormido al poco tiempo.

Asuka se despertó poco después. Notó que ya no estaba en su habitación, pero lo más importante era que estaba dormida frente a Shinji. Sus recuerdos le llegaron de repente, fue ella, por su propia voluntad, quien se fue a dormir con él. Estaba molesta, pero había un sentimiento dentro de ella que le impidió arruinar el momento. _"Du legst besser keinen Finger auf mich, sonst kastriere ich dich mit einem Löffel (Más te vale no ponerme un dedo encima, o de lo contrario te castraré con una cuchara)."_ Pensó, luego notó que la mano de Shinji estaba sobre la suya. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. _"Okay, das werde ich zulassen, aber nichts weiter (Está bien, permitiré eso, pero nada más)."_ Pensó Asuka, la sensación era verdaderamente agradable. No pasó mucho antes de que se quedara cómodamente dormida junto a Shinji.

A la mañana siguiente, Asuka se despertó, y Shinji ya no estaba junto a ella. Su mano derecha, que era la que tenía debajo de la de Shinji, se sentía inusualmente fría.

"_Ich kann niemandem vertrauen, der für immer an meiner Seite bleibt (No puedo confiar en que alguien se quede a mi lado para siempre)."_ Pensó Asuka mientras tensaba su puño.

De repente, un delicioso aroma entró por su nariz, despertando su apetito, a veces tan voraz como el de Misato. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con Shinji, quien acababa de poner varios platos sobre la mesa.

Como si sintiera su mirada, Shinji se giró para verla. Sonrió ligeramente y dijo: "Guten Morgen Asuka (Buenos días, Asuka). Te hice el desayuno."

Asuka se sonrojó un poco, olvidando por completo su pensamiento anterior. "Vielen Dank Shinji (Muchas gracias, Shinji)." Asuka le sonrió. "Necesito estar bien alimentada para patearle el trasero al Ángel.

**Nota del autor:** Como nos encontramos cerca del final del capítulo, omitiré la descripción del combate contra Israfel, ya que la coreografía es muy compleja, y en sí no iba a cambiar nada, salvo por el final.

El momento del combate llegó. Ambos EVAs se movieron en una sincronización perfecta, tanto o más que la del Ángel, consiguiendo hacer estallar sus núcleos con una patada combinada.

Tras la explosión, vemos a ambas Unidades Evangelion paradas en el medio del cráter, sus dedos estaban entrelazados mientras caían hacia atrás, equilibrándose entre sí, contrario al accidentado final que tuvieron la vez pasado.

Todo el personal del Centro de comando estalló en vítores al ver la operación perfectamente ejecutada.

# # #

_Omake_

Poco después de que Hikari y Shinji salieran detrás de Asuka, Rei se sintió intrigada por observar una interacción social tan compleja.

Sin que nadie lo notara, la chica de cabello azul salió del departamento para observar tal evento. Se mantenía oculta para que su presencia no alterara el resultado. Desearía poder escuchar lo que decían, pero eso comprometería todo, así que mantuvo la distancia. Cuando Asuka y Shinji entraron al elevador, ella se apresuró a abajar por las escaleras. Rei fue la primera en llegar, ya que prácticamente corrió escaleras abajo.

Se ocultó tras una planta y esperó a que Asuka y Shinji salieran del elevador. Por alguna razón que no comprendía, sintió una sensación gélida en el pecho, completamente contraria a las sensaciones que experimentó cuando fue salvada por Shinji o cuando le dio el llavero de jirafa que tanto atesoraba, al ver a Asuka tomando de la mano a Shinji.

Su interés por ver su interacción se desmoronó y sólo se quedó ahí, observando.

"_¿Qué es esta sensación? ¿Qué significa? Sea lo que sea, no es agradable."_

* * *

**Si la historia está siendo de tu agrado, te agradecería mucho que me dejaras una review :)**


	11. Capítulo 9: Días libres

**Reviews**

**Mr. HighGround: **¡Estuve mucho tiempo esperando esta actualización! Espero que no te haya afectado la pandemia.

Sobre el capítulo, y aunque le cueste, Shinji se está esforzando mucho en ser la persona idónea para Asuka. Sin embargo, el fingir una actitud que no es la suya de forma natural, le terminará pasando factura y estimo que, en algunos capítulos, ella descubrirá su verdadero carácter (ya comenzó a observar algunos atisbos). Seguramente, lo habría notado mejor si él no se hubiera puesto tanto empeño en el juego de baile, que de no haber sabido que eso pasaría, le habría ido fatal.

No esperaba menos del final y aun así se sintió mal. ¡Pobre Rei! No puede comprender del todo lo que es la tristeza. Y de seguro también sintió otras cosas todavía más difíciles de explicar en su poco conocimiento del espectro anímico. ¿Serán celos?

Ya esperaré con ansias otra nueva parte de la historia

—_Ojalá que pienses que la espera ha valido la pena. Pues, vivo en un pueblo pequeño, donde no se ha reportado más que un par de casos, pero eso fue hace mes y medio, por lo que ya no supone un problema. El confinamiento fue un tanto aburrido, pero, a día de hoy, las cosas ya han estado retomando su ritmo habitual. Gracias por preguntar, espero que tu situación también sea favorable, al igual de todos quienes siguen este Fanfic._

_Yo no diría que Shinji está tratando de ser la persona ideal para Asuka en el sentido de modificarse por completo. Salvo por la parte donde Shinji trata de ser un chico cool al que no le importa nada, creo que está manteniendo la personalidad que exhibe en el anime. No trata de ser un calco de Kaji, a quien Asuka considera como el hombre de sus sueños. El cambio más importante que sufrió es que ya no se disculpa por cualquier cosa. Creo que lo que causó que Asuka se enojara con Shinji en la historia original era que no era capaz de seguirle el ritmo. En el «mini montaje de entrenamiento», mostrado en el capítulo 9 del anime, se ve que Shinji sigue fallando miserablemente llegada la mitad de los días que tienen para prepararse. Ver que Shinji daba la talla, debido a que ya había pasado por eso antes, ayudó a que Asuka lo viera desde otra perspectiva, no romántica, aún. Ciertamente, Shinji deja entrever atisbos de su viejo yo, alguien tímido y cobarde que huía de sus problemas. Más que causarle disgusto a Asuka, yo creo que sería un punto de convergencia entre ellos, por así decirlo. No tengo mucho conocimiento en el tema de la psicología, pero me atrevo a decir que la personalidad de Asuka es una máscara que ella misma creó para alejarse del dolor que la pérdida de su madre le ocasionó. La noche previa al combate final contra Israfel vemos que Asuka llama a su madre mientras está dormida, para mí, un signo muy claro de que está profundamente afectada._

_Al principio dudaba si debía dar inicio en este capítulo a la trama relacionada con los sentimientos de Rei por Shinji, pero al final decidí que sí, ya que se necesitarán fraguar varias cosas antes de llegar al desenlace. En los dos siguientes capítulos del anime hay algo de interacción entre el trio de pilotos, así que mejor lo pongo de una vez. No daré mucha información sobre lo que significó para Rei ver a Asuka y Shinji tomados de la mano, eso queda a interpretación de cada quien._

_Saludos :)_

**Alexsanderlay: **¿No es azul el traje de baile de Shinji? Este capítulo es bueno, simple pero interesante, me hace querer seguir leyendo. oye, ¿puede el capítulo siguiente discutir más sobre shinji y asuka porque después de la batalla con el séptimo ángel hay una brecha hasta que aparece el octavo ángel? ¿Actualizarás este fanfic pronto?

—_Para mí se ve de color menta, pero qué sé yo, además, no es que sea algo muy relevante para la trama de la historia. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Sigo la estructura general del anime, aunque omito algunas escenas de pocos segundos que no me parecen lo suficientemente relevantes como para tener que incluirlas, además tengo pensado agregar escenas que ayuden al desarrollo de los personajes. Como dije al inicio del capítulo anterior, tengo varios proyectos de la universidad que entregar, entre otras cosas un tanto más personales, por tanto, no creo que pueda postear un nuevo capítulo con la frecuencia que tú deseas._

_Saludos :)_

**Calborghete:** Sensacional, simplemente sensacional.

Omake fue muy bueno, aunque fue corto, pero fue muy bueno, espero que Rei pueda encontrar el amor y ser feliz con alguien ... Tengo una persona en mente, pero a los chicos no les gustará ... Muy mimi

—_Me alegra escuchar que el capítulo ha sido de tu agrado._

_Pues, no se supone que un omake sea muy extenso, más que nada es un pequeño extra, ya sea cómico o que sirva para generar hype en la audiencia por lo que está por venir, aunque yo lo usé para introducir un evento que no me pareció correcto poner en el momento que debió ocurrir para cortar con el flujo de lo que estaba ocurriendo. No tengo la intensión de emparejar a Rei con alguien, ya que, por cómo se han desarrollado las cosas para este punto, parecería más un intento de evadir un posible conflicto entre Asuka y Rei, además, si mi memoria no falla, Rei no mostró un interés romántico hacia a algún otro personaje, o tan siquiera el hecho de relacionarse con alguien, en la serie original o en Rebuild._

_Saludos :)_

**Shokeros: **UUUFFFF, que buen avance tuvieron Shinji y Asuka uwu, buen capítulo amigo

—_Me alegro que haya sido de tu agrado. Saludos :)_

**elver:**buena

—_Gracias. Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado. Saludos :)_

**Jimenazo:** oye soy nuevo literalmente hablando no se donde ver cuándo fue la ultima actualizacion de esto pero...lo vas a continuar me encanta este fic

— _Está en la parte de abajo del fic, justo después de los followers. Qué bien que te guste mi Fanfic. Saludos :)_

**Iraki01:** Que capitulo mas interesante, me parece que tomaras algunas ideas de Re-Take por lo que veo, como la Asuka de las visiones que tenia Shinji, y me parece muy buena idea ya que shinji escapo de "su universo" asi que tendria que a ver una consecuencia. El momento de Shinji y Asuka me parecio muy bueno y parecido a como ellos actuarian en la serie, (por parte de Asuka) tambien el ver que su relacion poco a poco evolucionara parece que de buena manera es emocionante, aunque tambien deberia escribir un poco mas de las batallas ya que hay puntos claves en algunas de estas que podrias aprovechar para mejorar su relacion, espero que pronto sigas actualizando esta historia ya que me parece que tiene mucho pontencial salu2.

PD: Rei celosa? Parece que eso puede ser un problema o una oportunidad como en Retake n-n

PD2:Si me apuntaran con una pistola el agua saldria de mi frente y ojos no de los pantalones xd.

—_Desconocía que es Re-Take hasta que lo busqué en Google, lo vi, y recordé que era un manga fanmade (hecho por fans) que leí hace como 8-9 años (cuando estaba cursando la secundaria), en su momento ni sabía cuál era su nombre. Ya que me entró la nostalgia, decidí leerlo nuevamente. Por aquellos tiempos, me parece recordar, que no había forma de hallarlo en español, así que tenía que traducir los diálogos del inglés con Google Translate, el cual era malísimo por aquel entonces, así que me perdí de mucha de la historia. Ahora, por fortuna, si pude encontrarlo traducido al español. Al terminar de leerlo, me di cuenta de que algunas cosas que ocurren en dicho manga son similares a las que tengo planeado escribir más adelante. Supongo que sí fui inspirado, inconscientemente, por Re-Take en algunos aspectos de la historia._

_Con respecto a las visiones que tiene Shinji del Tercer Impacto, haciendo hincapié en la más reciente, donde Asuka se ve involucrada, no se trata de una manifestación del alma de la Asuka «original», sino que es el propio subconsciente de Shinji quien lo atormenta. La razón es que a pesar de que Shinji se diga a sí mismo que todo está bien ahora que regresó al pasado, la verdad es que se sigue culpando por el mundo que fue destruido por su cobardía, sumado al estrés postraumático de todo lo que vivió durante la lucha contra los Ángeles. Sólo cuando Shinji sea capaz de perdonarse a sí mismo, las visiones se irán._

_Como dije en una respuesta anterior, lo que menos se me da hacer, desde mi punto de vista, es narrar los combates. Sin embargo, esto no quiere decir que los vaya a omitir por comodidad. Concuerdo en que los combates pueden tener influencia en el desarrollo de los personajes, ya que yo creo que si puedes confiarle tu vida a alguien en el campo de combate puedes confiarle lo que sea. Considero que el combate final de Asuka y Shinji contra Israfel es perfecto tal y como se muestra en el anime, así que no deseaba modificar nada, salvo por el aterrizaje de los EVAs. Veía complicado plasmarlo en texto, por lo que decidí no hacerlo, además de que ya estaba cerca el final del capítulo._

_Dejo a interpretación de cada quien lo que creen que Rei está experimentando._

_Saludos :)_

**Tlamantli:** Otro gran capítulo.

Espero con ansias el siguiente.

—_Me alegra escuchar eso. Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado. Saludos :)_

**Wandd:** Muy buen capítulo.

Me gusta cómo van fluyendo las cosas entre Shinji y Asuka (esta última tiene un camino todavía más difícil que recorrer) despacio, despacio. Todo salió bien :)

Y uffff la última parte fue bárbara sobre Rei, esto se va a descontrolar.

Nos leemos pronto!

—_Me alegro que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Tiene que ser así para que tenga una mayor sensación de realismo, apegado a lo visto en el anime, no podían convertirse en pareja dos capítulos después de la aparición de Asuka._

_Tal vez pase algo con Rei… tal vez no._

_Espero que así sea. Saludos :)_

**Guest:** Hasta el momento lo has llevado todo muy bien, felicitaciones ;) . Aveces me pasa al leer esta versión de Shinji que cuando habla no puedo evitar imaginarlo con la chaqueta puesta, incluso estando dentro del Eva xD. Me parece un rasgo muy característico de tu interpretación del personaje, lo que es genial. Sigue con el buen trabajo :3

Lo siguiente es algo muy propio de mi forma de ver a los personajes de Shinji y Asuka, así que sientete libre de ignorarlo para que no limite tus libertades creativas xD

No puedo evitar imaginar a este Shinji con una coleta junto a esa chaqueta, similar a las ilustraciones de Shinji de las novelas Anima donde su estilo se inspira en el de Kaji. Tengo que admitir que aveces el imaginar a Shinji con esta apariencia se me es incómodo, porque lo imagino con su voz de la versión original o las versiones de Animax o Locomotion, y tal vez sea porque mantiene su personalidad amable, pero aveces es como si viera a un niño tratando de actuar como todo un hombresote. He llegado a pensar "¿este camino en verdad llevará a Shinji a convertirse en un hombre o solo en la imagen de hombre que la Asuka de la serie original buscaba en Kaji para sentirse 'mujer'?". En la serie original siempre me llamó la atención el hecho de que, pese a que Asuka se sintiese frustrada por la actitud deprimente de Shinji con respecto a sí mismo, realmente no creo que le molestase realmente su personalidad reservada. Aveces al ver a ambos personajes es como si viese a dos caras de una misma moneda, dos personas que sufrieron cosas similares, pero que se protegieron de ello de formas opuestas, y siento que si había algo que pudiera impulsar Asuka a sentirse atraida por Shinji, además de ese deseo de 'ya no querer ser una niña', es ese sentimiento de conocer la fragilidad del otro, y sentirse identificado. Aunque hay que ver, porque a eso último le sumas el orgullo de Asuka y puedes terminar con una Asuka que odia a Shinji por que una persona que pasó por cosas similares pero que adquirió una personalidad cobarde hace mejor lo que ella mejor hace: pilotar :v. Hablando de eso último, me parece que tu decisión de desminuir el rango de sincronización de este Shinji para evitar esos problemas con el orgullo de la pelirroja fue muy acertada, pero ya como fanboy de Shinji que soy tiendo a pensar "Oh vamos compañero para esta versión de tí esto no debería ser siquiera un problema :v".

—_Evidentemente, Shinji, en algún punto de su vida, debía madurar para convertirse en hombre, todo lo que ha vivido lo fuerza a acelerar este proceso. El problema yace en que al verse forzado a madurar tan rápido, Shinji se vio superado por la presión, lo que lo hizo quedarse sin hacer nada durante la batalla final._

_Tomaría mucho discutir, desde el punto de vista de cada quien, qué cosas vuelve a alguien un hombre, así que dejémoslo en ser valiente, aquello que Shinji necesita para hacerse con el corazón de Asuka y ponerle fin a la lucha contra los Ángeles, SEELE y su padre. Una persona valiente es aquella que es, cito a la RAE, "capaz de acometer una empresa arriesgada a pesar del peligro y el posible temor que suscita." En palabras más entendibles, hacer ciertas acciones peligrosas a pesar de tener miedo. Que no se confunda con la osadía, que es más bien hacer las cosas sin miedo._

_Concuerdo en el hecho de que Asuka sintió una mayor atracción por Shinji cuando se enteró que él también había perdido a su madre a una edad similar. Esto le hizo pensar que Shinji era la persona que más podría entenderla. Misato también podría entenderla, ya que también vio morir a su padre frente a ella, pero, en ese momento, Misato tenía casi cuatro veces la edad de Asuka (15 años), no obstante, seguía siendo muy joven, pero había una enorme diferencia de madurez emocional entre un adolescente y un infante. Ciertamente, las cosas no marcharon de la mejor forma. Asuka no le mostró el debido respeto a la difunta madre de Shinji, usándola para burlarse de él, lo que seguro le caló profundo, mientras que Shinji se separó abruptamente del beso que Asuka le dio, haciéndole pensar que fue una experiencia desagradable para él._

_Con respecto a que Shinji es mejor pilotando que Asuka, es claro que Shinji tiene un porcentaje de sincronización más alto que Asuka, pero, desde mi punto de vista, Asuka es una combatiente mucho mejor que Shinji, ya que ella pasó cerca de una década preparándose para luchar contra los Ángeles._

_En lo personal, pienso que hay dos razones por las que Shinji tiene un porcentaje de sincronización más alto que Asuka. La primera, es que la Unidad 01 tiene encerrado en su núcleo el alma completa de la madre de Shinji, mientras que la Unidad 02 sólo tiene la mitad del alma de la madre de Asuka, razón por la cual su cuerpo no se redujo a LCL después del fallido experimento de contacto, aunque esto la haya dejado trastornada, al punto de ya no reconocer a su propia hija. Esto dio como resultado una Unidad Evangelion no tan estable como la Unidad 01 y las que se desarrollarían más adelante. La segunda, y esta es más que nada una opinión personal, los ideales de ambos son diferentes. A lo largo del anime, Asuka dice, en reiteradas ocasiones, que pilotea para demostrarle al mundo que ella es la mejor, esto para «sanar» el trauma de no ser reconocida por su madre luego del incidente. Shinji por otro lado, al menos durante el ataque de Sachiel, decide pilotar el EVA para que Rei, quien estaba herida de gravedad en ese momento, no tuviera que hacerlo. Es cierto que más adelante lucha con el objetivo de ganar la aceptación de Gendo, pero durante ese primer combate se negó rotundamente a pilotar, hasta que fue chantajeado emocionalmente para hacerlo. Podríamos decir que Gendo estuvo en control de Shinji todo el tiempo, pero si Shinji no hubiera tenido el deseo, o más bien la convicción de proteger a Rei los planes de Gendo seguramente se hubieran venido abajo en ese primer combate._

_De esto inferimos dos cosas: Asuka peleaba por sí misma, sólo quería el reconocimiento que se le arrebató, mientras que Shinji, muy en el fondo, luchaba para proteger a otras personas. En diversos animes y mangas, Naruto, por dar un ejemplo, se nos dice en varias ocasiones que una persona sólo puede ser verdaderamente fuerte si lucha por motivos nobles, no egoístas. Al verse en tantas obras diferentes, me hace pensar que ese concepto está muy arraigado en la cultura de Japón, y para mí, Hideaki Anno, autor de Evangelion, comparte este pensamiento. Salta a la vista que el motivo para pilotar de Asuka es egoísta, sólo desea sentirse bien con ella misma. Mientras que el de Shinji no lo es, él pilotea para que los demás estén a salvo. Sí, sé que dije que en algún punto de la historia Shinji comenzó a pilotar el EVA, esperando que su padre lo aceptara y comenzara a tratarlo como su hijo, pero creo que dejó de ser así en el momento en el que Gendo permitió que la Unidad 01, controlada por el DummyPlug, aplastara con su mano el EntryPlug donde se encontraba Touji, casi matándolo (en el manga, si muere) y dejándolo postrado en una silla de ruedas por el resto de su vida, siendo que no había ninguna necesidad para hacerlo, el Ángel que tomó control de la Unidad 03 fue eliminado hacía rato. Si Shinji regresó para ayudar a detener a Zeruel, definitivamente no fue por nada que tuviera que ver con Gendo._

_Por esas dos razones creo que Shinji consiguió alcanzar un porcentaje de sincronización mucho mayor al que pudo alcanzar Asuka. Saludos :)_

**Jimenazo:** esto esta genial todo con respecto a la historia encaja perfectamente

—_Me alegra mucho que la historia esté siendo de tu agrado. Saludos :)_

**Blade:** Me tope con este fic y me ha encantado lo que leído, dejo comentario para que te animes de continuarlo

— _Me alegra mucho que la historia esté siendo de tu agrado. Saludos :)_

* * *

**Formas de comunicación:**

"Diálogos."

_"Pensamientos."_

*Comunicación vía telefónica, radio, videollamada, o altoparlantes.*

—Comunicación vía mensaje de texto—

* * *

— **Capítulo 9: Días libres —**

Era lunes por la tarde, dos días después de la destrucción de Israfel. Asuka y Shinji estaban de camino hacia el GeoFront para su sesión de entrenamiento diaria. La pelirroja estuvo muy animada desde que el Séptimo Ángel fue derrotado, lo que resultaba algo agobiante para Misato y Shinji al tener que escuchar cada poco tiempo alguna oración de parte de ella que contenía las palabras «soy la mejor, la Gran Asuka Langley Soryu esto o aquello, etc.» Aunque Shinji mayormente se sentía feliz al verla tan alegre, ya que la recordaba mal humorada la mayor parte del tiempo.

Durante esos dos días, no tuvieron ninguna charla trascendental. Sin embargo, al poder dejar de lado todo el tema del entrenamiento de sincronización, pudieron conocerse un poco mejor, ya que apenas se contaron algo de sí mismos durante su primer encuentro, a bordo del Over the Rainbow. Asuka llegó a la resolución de que no tendría problemas en vivir junto a Shinji; tenían algunos gustos en común, como la literatura y la música, no se comportaba como un idiota pervertido, y, como extra, era un muy buen cocinero, aunque no compartió esta información con el castaño, ya que no quería que tuviera pensamientos raros al hacer tal declaración. Las palabras que usó para decirle a Misato que estaba bien quedándose con ella fueron: «Puedo tolerar quedarme aquí, siempre y cuando tú no cocines nunca».

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio, se encontraron con Misato y Rei, quienes los estaban esperando.

"¡Hola, Misato!" Saludó Asuka animadamente.

"Hola, chicos." Misato le regresó el saludo mientras sonreía.

"¿Qué clase de entrenamiento haremos hoy? ¿Será combate mano a mano?" Preguntó Asuka, emocionada por tener más oportunidades para demostrar que era la mejor.

Misato negó con la cabeza. "Siento aplastar tus ilusiones, Asuka, pero hoy haremos algo diferente."

"No importa, destacaré en cualquier actividad que nos hagas realizar." Repuso Asuka, comenzando a hacer algunos estiramientos.

"Bueno, se podría decir que hoy no entrenarán."

"Entonces, ¿qué se supone que haremos?" Preguntó Asuka, un tanto disgustada de no poder lucirse.

"Pues, tras ver el increíble rendimiento que demostraron al pelear contra el Séptimo Ángel, me ha quedado más claro que nunca que la clave para vencer a los Ángeles por venir es el trabajo en equipo, así que…"

"¡Ni hablar!" Le interrumpió Asuka, casi gritando. "No pienso volver a utilizar ese ridículo traje, además no hay lugar en el departamento para que ella se quede con nosotros." La pelirroja señaló indiscretamente a Rei, quien ni se inmutó.

"_Comienzo a odiar de verdad el mal hábito de Asuka para interrumpirme antes de que termine de hablar."_ Pensó Misato, manteniendo un rostro tranquilo. "No estoy diciendo eso." Misato levantó las manos en señal de conciliación. "Con la Cámara de Entrenamiento Virtual lista para albergar a tres EVAs a la vez, no hay necesidad de repetir lo del juego de baile, tampoco de vivir juntos." _"Aunque en tu habitación hay espacio suficiente para Rei."_ Pensó, descartando la idea al poco tiempo; no había forma en que Asuka lo aceptara, además comenzaba a ver los problemas que acarreaba el vivir con adolescentes, aunque ella no era precisamente un buen modelo a seguir.

"Está bien, pero, ¿qué haremos si no vamos a entrenar?" Preguntó Asuka, ya más calmada.

"Pues…"

"¡Hey! ¿Cómo les va?" Saludó Kaji, interrumpiendo a Misato. Estaba vestido con un traje idéntico al que usaban Gendo y Fuyutsuki, salvo por el color, que era negro. Venía acompañado por Ritsuko, quien estaba trabajando en su terminal portátil.

Misato entornó los ojos. _"¡Genial!, lo que me faltaba."_

"¡Hola, Kaji!" Saludó Asuka, aún más entusiasmada de lo que estaba, mientras iba hacia él, abrazándolo de improviso. "Aún no me has halagado por mi increíble desempeño contra el Séptimo Ángel."

Kaji sonrió incómodamente, y la apartó un poco. "Cierto. Tú y Shinji-kun hicieron un trabajo estupendo."

Asuka se sintió un tanto disgustada porque el halago de Kaji no era sólo para ella.

"Y bien, ¿qué hacían antes de que yo llegara?" Preguntó Kaji, soltándose por completo del abrazo de Asuka.

Misato se aclaró la garganta, y se dispuso a continuar con lo que estaba diciendo, fingiendo que Kaji no estaba allí. "Como les iba diciendo, creo que sería bueno que ustedes tres comiencen a trabajar en equipo, tan bien o mejor de lo que ustedes dos trabajan en pareja. La base del trabajo en equipo es una buena relación con tus compañeros, así que eso es lo que harán hoy: saldrán a conocerse mejor entre sí y a divertirse." Dijo Misato en un tono alegre, casi olvidando que Kaji estaba allí.

"¿Eh?" Dijeron Asuka y Shinji al unísono.

"Tal y como lo escucharon. El entrenamiento de hoy será salir a divertirse." Dijo Misato.

"¿Y a dónde iremos?" Preguntó Shinji.

"Bueno, si de pendiera de mí, los dejaría ir a donde ustedes decidieran, pero, para lograr que el comandante aprobara una tarde de diversión paga para unos adolescentes, tuve que ser yo quien eligiera un lugar, desde luego, elegí uno que creo que podría ser del agrado de todos. Rits, ¿las trajiste?"

Ritsuko asintió. Caminó hasta estar al lado de Misato y le entregó a Misato un par de tarjetas de crédito; roja para Asuka y azul para Rei, ambas con el logo de NERV. La calidad del material se notaba un tanto menos premium que el de la que estaba hecha la que Gendo le dio a Shinji.

Misato procedió a darles las tarjetas a Asuka y Rei. "Estas tarjetas contienen algo de dinero para que puedan gastar libremente esta tarde, en concreto es una semana de sueldo mínimo en Japón, ¥36,000 o 300€ (340 dólares). Podrán ir a gastarlo como quieran al centro comercial, que se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad."

Los ojos de Asuka brillaron con deseo mientras observaba la tarjeta que Misato le dio, la cual tenía el color exacto de su EVA. "Por fin tuviste una buena idea, Misato."

"Oiga, Capitana Katsuragi, ¿no le dará una tarjeta a Ikari-kun?" Preguntó Rei, hablando por primera vez.

"Oh, él ya tenía una cuenta en el banco, así que se lo deposité en ella." Mintió Misato, ya que el comandante Ikari le dijo que mantuviera su pequeño arreglo en secreto.

Rei asintió, y comenzó a analizar la tarjeta, en búsqueda de lo que ponía tan alegre a Asuka.

"¡Cómo se te ocurre tal cosa, Katsuragi!" Dijo Kaji, de repente.

"Qué tonterías estas diciendo ahora, Kaji." Repuso Misato con notoria molestia.

Kaji se acercó a Shinji, y puso sus manos sobre los hombros del adolescente. "Enviar de compras a un joven como él junto a dos chicas es inhumano. ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de bolsas y cajas de zapatos que lo harán cargar?, le romperán la espalda." Dijo Kaji con tono melodramático, como si se estuviera despidiendo de un hijo que va a la guerra.

El comentario de Kaji logró molestar a tres de las cuatro féminas presentes, incluso a Asuka, quien casi adoraba el suelo que pisaba. Rei fue la única que no se molestó, ya que no tenía conocimiento sobre tales clichés. Shinji, por su parte, estaba un poco avergonzado.

"Morirías de hambre si te vuelves comediante." Dijo Misato, cruzándose de brazos.

"Pero si fui electo como el más gracioso de la facultad." Respondió Kaji.

Misato sacudió la cabeza; no iba a caer en su juego. "Lo que sea." Dijo para luego dirigirse hacia donde estaba Ritsuko.

"Oye, Kaji, ¿nos llevarías al centro comercial?" Preguntó Asuka, aferrándose al brazo del antes mencionado.

"Lo siento, Asuka, pero tengo que viajar a Kioto por algunos negocios, de hecho, estaba por partir hoy mismo." Dijo Kaji mientras trataba de zafarse de Asuka.

"Pero me prometiste que me llevarías al centro comercial a comprar un bikini nuevo para el viaje escolar, ¿por qué no ahora?"

"_Esta niña siempre elige los peores momentos para hablar de tales asuntos."_ Pensó Kaji, sabiendo que esto estaba hundiendo sus posibilidades de volver con Misato. Desde luego, Kaji no tenía intenciones ocultas al prometerle a Asuka que la llevaría al centro comercial para comprar un nuevo bikini, pero, por la forma que estaba actuando, daba a entender otra cosa. "Lo sé, en verdad siento no poder cumplirlo, pero tienes que entender." Kaji consiguió soltarse de su agarre luego de forcejear un poco. "En fin, me tengo que marchar." Kaji comenzó a irse. Cuando estuvo a punto de salir del gimnasio, se giró y dijo: "Renta un montacargas, Shinji-kun, lo necesitarás."

De repente, un balón de basquetbol fue lanzado contra la cabeza del espía, quien lo eludió por poco.

"¿No que ya te ibas?" ´Preguntó Misato, arrojando y atrapando otro balón con su mano derecha. Sin que nadie lo hubiera notado, había ido por un carrito que servía para transportar varios balones.

"Nunca fuiste buena jugando a los quemados, Katsuragi." Dijo Kaji en tono divertido mientras eludía otro balonazo. "Hasta luego." Dijo Kaji antes de finalmente salir del gimnasio.

"¡Vuelve aquí, cobarde!" Grito Misato.

"Deja de intentar golpear a mi Kaji, ¡bruja!" Dijo Asuka, molesta.

"¡No me hables así, jovencita!"

Ritsuko se acercó a Shinji mientras ese par discutía como niñas pequeñas.

"Aún estás a tiempo de elegir mudarte a tu propio departamento, Shinji-kun." Dijo Ritsuko.

"Ya me he acostumbrado al ruido constante que hacen. Creo que el silencio de un departamento solitario me volvería loco." Repuso Shinji, sonriendo ligeramente.

"Sé cómo es eso."

Ritsuko podía entender ese sentimiento. Compartió habitación con Misato durante sus años de universidad. Sus excelentes notas y el peso del nombre de su madre dentro de la comunidad científica le dieron la oportunidad de tener uno de los mejores departamentos del campus para ella sola, pero sentía que su vida sería muy aburrida sin la dosis de locura que Misato le aportaba.

"En fin, me voy, tengo mucho por hacer." Ritsuko comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

"Adiós, Dra. Akagi." Dijo Shinji.

"Adiós." Respondió Ritsuko, dándole la espalda.

Para ese punto, Asuka y Misato habían terminado su pequeña pelea.

"Bueno, espero que se diviertan en el centro comercial." Dijo Misato mientras se frotaba las sienes, tratando de detener el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a aflorarle.

"Espera, ¿cómo se supone que llegaremos al centro comercial? Queda bastante lejos." Cuestionó Asuka.

"Un agente de la sección dos los está esperando en el estacionamiento número 6 para llevarlos en un auto."

"¡Genial!, me vendrán bien un par de manos extra para ayudarme con mis compras." Asuka caminó hasta estar al lado de Shinji. "Dudo que los escuálidos brazos de Shinji puedan con todo lo que quiero comprar." Dijo la alemana mientras palpaba con su mano el bíceps derecho del castaño, llevándose la sorpresa de que era más firme y ancho de lo que se esperaba; fruto del entrenamiento al que se sometió desde que llegó. Las mejillas de Asuka se tiñeron de un suave color rosado por apenas un instante antes de soltarlo y mirar hacia otro lado.

"Por desgracia para ti, Asuka, dicho agente sólo tiene órdenes de llevarlos al centro comercial y esperar para llevarlos a casa, de ninguna forma actuará como una mula de carga." Dijo Misato.

"-Fufu." Asuka resopló, disgustada.

"Deberías estar agradecida, una tarde de compras paga es algo con lo que muchos soñarían." Repuso Misato, un tanto fastidiada.

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón esta vez." Asuka se adelantó para encarar a sus compañeros pilotos. "¿Nos vamos ya?" Preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento de confirmación de parte de ambos. "Entonces vamos." Asuka comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

"Volveremos a casa temprano, Misato." Dijo Shinji mientras pasaba a su lado.

"Está bien, Shinji-kun. Confío en que cuides de las chicas."

"¡Oye, yo no necesito que nadie me cuide!" Gritó Asuka, deteniendo su caminar y cruzando sus brazos.

Misato ya había tenido suficientes discusiones para un día, así que sólo ignoró su comentario. "No dejes que abuse mucho de tu amabilidad. Ayúdala con un par de bolsas, no más." De manera figurada, Misato sintió que se mordió la lengua tras decir eso último. "En fin, vayan y diviértanse." Dijo Misato, sonriendo.

"Shinji, apúrate. Quiero llegar cuanto antes." Dijo Asuka con las manos en sus caderas. Palmeaba el suelo con su pie derecho, en señal de desesperación.

"S-Sí, ya voy." Dijo Shinji, apresurando su andar.

El trio de adolescentes se dirigió a uno de los muchos estacionamientos subterráneos, destinados exclusivamente para el personal de NERV, donde un agente de la Sección Dos los estaba esperando. El tipo medía 1.80m, tenía cabello corto, de color negro, vestía un traje negro, con corbata del mismo color, una camisa blanca y unos lentes tan oscuros que era imposible ver sus ojos. Se encontraba apoyado en contra de un auto negro, con vidrios polarizados.

Cualquier persona se lo pensaría dos veces antes de subir a un vehículo junto a un sujeto como ese. Asuka y Shinji estaban un poco reacios a hacerlo a pesar de que Misato les dijo que estaba bien. Rei, por otro lado, se subió al auto como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

"¿Van a subir?" Preguntó Rei al notar la demora de sus compañeros.

"No me digas que hacer, Primera." Dijo Asuka con molestia mientras avanzaba.

"N-No es para tanto, Asuka." Dijo Shinji, tratando de apaciguar las cosas; no le gustaba que Asuka le hablara a Rei de esa manera.

Asuka gruñó en respuesta, y siguió adelante, sin esperar por Shinji.

Shinji suspiró. _"Parece que es imposible mediar las cosas entre ese par mientras me mantengo del lado bueno de Asuka."_ Pensó, contrariado por su deseo de estar con Asuka y su deseo de ayudar a Rei a ser humana.

El trio de adolescentes se subió al auto, y fueron llevados al centro comercial, sin ningún sobresalto en el camino, aunque el trayecto fue un tanto incómodo. Asuka se molestó con Shinji por, según ella, ponerse del lado de Rei, por lo que se dedicó a evitar su mirada. Rei permaneció callada todo el tiempo, no es que ella soliera iniciar las conversaciones. Shinji, por su lado, trató de relajarse un poco, escuchando algo de Rock en su reproductor SDAT.

El conductor aparcó en el estacionamiento subterráneo del centro comercial. Les indicó a los chicos que memorizaran bien su ubicación, ya que en el lugar había varios autos aparcados, y que regresaran luego de cuatro horas. Después de eso, se dirigió al área de fumadores para matar el tiempo.

Debido al propósito por el que fue construido Tokyo-3, que era servir como una ciudad-fortaleza para la intercepción de los Ángeles, no existían edificios con una gran superficie, ya que la maquinaria para hacer que estos descendieran hacia el GeoFront se hacía más compleja entre más área tuviera el edificio, es por ello que los rascacielos predominaban en el centro de la ciudad. Por esta razón era que el centro comercial no era uno convencional, con una gran superficie y con dos o tres pisos de altura, sino que era un área relativamente pequeña, pero con un total de 25 pisos.

Asuka se dirigió a un módulo de información automatizado, que no estaba muy lejos del elevador por el que entraron. Su cara se torció en una mueca de frustración al ver que toda la información estaba escrita en japones, no podía entender casi nada.

"La ciudad tecnológicamente más avanzada del mundo, y sólo tienen información en japones." Dijo Asuka con disgusto, y acto seguido le dio una patada. "Shinji, dime dónde se encuentran las tiendas de ropa, preferiblemente que sean europeas." Dijo, aunque más que una petición parecía una orden.

Shinji se acercó y comenzó a leer el mapa. "Están en el piso 17." Respondió.

"Bien, entonces vamos para allá. ¿Alguna queja?" Preguntó Asuka.

"No, no tengo ninguna queja." Respondió Rei.

"Está bien por mí." Repuso Shinji.

"Entonces vamos." Asuka, fiel a su naturaleza, se colocó a la cabeza del grupo y caminó con toda confianza, como si conociera el lugar como la palma de su mano.

Antes de abandonar el puesto de información, Shinji tomó un mapa impreso del centro comercial y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta; presentía que iba a necesitarlo bastante.

El interior del centro comercial tenía una forma un tanto peculiar. En lugar de tener un interior diáfano con forma cuadrangular o circular, tenía una forma hexagonal. En el centro del hexágono estaba lobby de elevadores, el cual tenía la misma forma. En cada cara había tres elevadores para agilizar el enorme flujo de personas que visitaban el centro comercial todos los días. Por cada piso había una plataforma, igualmente con forma hexagonal, la cual rodeaba las puertas de los elevadores, y les permitía a los compradores dirigirse a la zona de las tiendas de ese piso a través de unos túneles, uno por cada cara del hexágono. Dichos túneles tenían forma de arco, medían tres metros de ancho y dos de alto, la parte del arco estaba hecha de un cristal bastante grueso y el suelo de sólido acero.

A Shinji le parecía un diseño muy impráctico, no es que fuera un experto en arquitectura, el lugar era increíble a la vista, de eso no había duda, pero no podía dejar de pensar en qué le pasaría a la gente que estuviera cruzando por uno de esos túneles mientras un Ángel atacaba. El diseño tan ostentoso del lugar le hacía pensar a Shinji que quien diseñó la ciudad, seguramente personas ligadas a SEELE, de alguna forma estaban tratando de retar a los Ángeles a destruir este lugar si podían.

El grupo de adolescentes se dirigió hacia el lobby de elevadores, y tomaron el primero que encontraron libre. Llegaron al piso en el que se encontraban las tiendas de ropa, y se dirigieron a la más próxima a la salida del túnel.

Al ingresar a la tienda, Asuka quedó encantada al ver lo bien surtida que estaba, no extrañaba nada de los centros comerciales de Berlín.

"Me sorprende que Misato por fin haya tenido una buena idea. ¡Este es el paraíso de toda chica!" Dijo Asuka con alegría mientras revisaba las blusas que había en un exhibidor.

La pelirroja giró su cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada inexpresiva de sus compañeros pilotos. Podía entender que Shinji no estuviera particularmente emocionado por estar en una tienda de ropa, después de todo, nunca había conocido un chico que lo estuviera, salvo por un chico con el que compartió algunas clases en la universidad, el cual era un gran fanático de la moda. Lo que le chocaba era que Rei no mostrara el más mínimo atisbo de emoción. Su primer pensamiento fue que ella prefería la ropa tradicional japonesa, sin embargo, en la universidad a la que asistió conoció a un puñado de chicas originarias de Japón, quienes estaban ahí gracias a un programa de intercambio, las cuales eran bastante tradicionalistas, pero, a pesar de ello, sí que se emocionaban al estar en una tienda de ropa europea.

"¿No hay nada que te guste?" Preguntó Asuka, dirigiendo su pregunta hacia Rei, casi sintiéndose ofendida de que nada de la ropa confeccionada en Europa levantara su interés.

"No, no lo hay." Respondió Rei.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Asuka, comenzando a molestarse.

"No estoy interesada en hacer ninguna adición a mi guardarropa; tengo todo lo que necesito." Repuso Rei.

"_Japoneses, ¿siempre tienen que ser tan minimalistas?"_ Pensó Asuka. _"Olvídalo, Asuka, no dejes que la insípida personalidad de la Primera arruine tu día de compras."_ "-Fufu. Lo que sea."

Asuka ignoró por completo a sus compañeros pilotos, centrándose en buscar las blusas que más le favorecieran.

"_Esto va para largo."_ Pensó Shinji, recordando algunos de los consejos que Kaji le dio para tratar con las mujeres. _"Si vas de compras con una mujer, busca una banca donde sentarte. Créeme, las mujeres pueden pasar horas viendo ropa y zapatos."_ Recordó Shinji las palabras del espía.

Por fortuna para Shinji, había un par de bancas a los lados de la tienda, las cuales podían ser usadas por los visitantes. Tomó asiento, acto que no tardó en ser imitado por Rei.

"Es bueno que podamos pasar algo de tiempo juntos luego de todo lo que pasó con el Séptimo Ángel." Comentó Rei repentinamente.

"¿Eh? Cierto, estuve muy ocupado con todo eso del entrenamiento de sincronización." Respondió Shinji, extrañado de que Rei fuera quien iniciara la conversación. Hacía no mucho, había conseguido que Rei lo saludara, aunque fuera con un simple hola, cada vez que lo veía. Ocasionalmente, ella le preguntaba sobre algún tema relacionado con la convivencia social, que deseara entender. Sin embargo, nunca había iniciado una conversación informal.

"¿Está bien si salimos a caminar de vez en cuando, como lo hacíamos antes?" Preguntó Rei.

"Sí, estaría bien." Respondió Shinji, sonriendo ligeramente.

Rei asintió, su seño curvado en la más discreta de las sonrisas.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras Asuka iba de aquí para allá, tomando una blusa tras otra.

"_Sigo preguntándome, ¿qué fue esa extraña sensación que sentí al ver la interacción entre Ikari-kun y Soryu-san?"_ Pensó Rei mientras sostenía su mano contra su pecho. _"Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo, Ikari-kun me dijo que estaba mal espiar a las personas. Tal vez esa sensación desagradable me estaba diciendo que estaba haciendo algo que está mal."_ Pensó Rei, encontrando algo de alivio en su último pensamiento.

**Nota del autor:** sólo como aclaración, no estoy dando marcha atrás con la idea de que haya una trama que tenga como eje central los nacientes sentimientos de Rei por Shinji. Quiero suponer que no soy el único que afrontó el hecho de darse cuenta que los ojos de esa persona especial no estaban puestos sobre nosotros tratando de convencernos que se trataba de otra cosa.

"_Ikari-kun me dijo que, si hago algo que esté mal debo disculparme, pero... tengo miedo de que se moleste conmigo al decirle que lo espié mientras estaba con Soryu-san. Hace no mucho que me explicó esto, así que se sentirá particularmente decepcionado de mi actuar."_ Pensó Rei, titubeando entre si debería decirle a Shinji lo que hizo o no. "_No quiero que Ikari-kun se moleste conmigo, así que no se lo diré."_ Pensó Rei. _"No quiero que se vaya de mi lado."_ Ese último pensamiento vino de una parte tan profunda de la mente de Rei que no fue consciente del mismo.

Un poco más tranquila que antes, Rei comenzó a mirar con detenimiento a Asuka, para ver si podía aprender algo de ella. Al ser Rei una chica tan observadora, notó que las chicas y los chicos exhibían comportamientos diferentes, así como gustos diferentes. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de observar lo que hacía una chica fuera de la escuela, por lo que pensó que esta sería una buena oportunidad para obtener algo de conocimiento que la ayudara actuar como una chica normal. La vio hacer sus compras por casi treinta minutos. Comprendía que Asuka deseaba comprar la ropa que más se ajustara a sus gustos, pero no sabía qué criterios usaba para decidir si era de su agrado o no.

"_Todas las prendas que hay en esta tienda violan por lo menos una norma del código de vestimenta escolar. Supongo que la piloto Soryu planea usarlas cuando esté fuera de la escuela, aunque nuestro ritmo de vida como pilotos de EVA reduce mucho nuestro tiempo libre, además lucen un tanto imprácticas. La sencillez de los uniformes escolares nos permite desvestirnos rápidamente, lo que se traduce en menos tiempo para ponernos nuestros Plug Suits."_ Pensó Rei.

Asuka finalmente pasó a la caja y pagó por las blusas que eligió. Luego de que el encargado pusiera las compras en una bolsa, la pelirroja caminó hacia donde estaban sentados sus compañeros pilotos.

"¿De verdad no piensan comprar nada?" Preguntó Asuka con las manos sobre sus caderas.

"No he visto nada que despierte mi interés." Respondió Rei.

"Yo estaba pensando ahorrar el dinero para comprar algo más costoso." Mintió Shinji; en verdad no deseaba comprar nada.

Asuka frunció el ceño. "Puedo entender que tú no quieras comprar nada." Señaló a Shinji. "Pero no puede ser que a una chica no le interese comprar nada, estando en un centro comercial tan grande como este."

"Desconozco si haya algo en este centro comercial que sea de mi agrado." Repuso Rei.

Asuka parpadeó un par de veces, incrédula; no podía concebir que una chica de su edad no conociera al dedillo el centro comercial de su ciudad. Aunque luego abordó su declaración desde otra perspectiva. _"Siempre son las personas calladas las que tienen los gustos más extraños."_ Pensó Asuka para después sacudir la cabeza un poco. "-Fufu. Hagan lo que quieran con su tonto dinero."

Rei desvió su mirada hacia el techo por un instante, gesto que había aprendido de Shinji, el cual le había dicho que indicaba que estaba pensando. "Tal vez halle algo que sea de mi agrado, después de todo, el centro comercial es muy grande."

Asuka sonrió ligeramente. "Ese es el espíritu."

Rei asintió, e igualmente sonrió un poco.

"Shinji, hazme el favor de cargar mis compras por mí." Dijo Asuka, acercándose hacia el castaño.

"Está bien." Dijo Shinji, recibiendo las varias bolsas que Asuka llevaba consigo y sonriendo un poco. _"Al menos se molesta en pedirlo por favor, antaño me hubiera obligado a ser su mula de carga." _Penso Shinji, luego dirigió su mirada hacia Asuka, quien estaba llevando a Rei fuera de la tienda._ "Espero que Rei no comience a comprar cosas al azar para después indagar en por qué Asuka lo hace. Sin embargo, tarde o temprano deberá aprender a actuar como una chica, cosa que yo no podré enseñarle."_ Shinji fue tras ellas.

Los pilotos salieron de la tienda.

"Entonces, ¿qué tipo de ropa estás buscando?, ¿para qué tipo de ocasión?" Preguntó Asuka.

Rei se detuvo a pensarlo por un momento. _"Por lo que he investigado, la moda es bastante subjetiva, por lo que me es muy difícil entenderla. Creo que lo mejor será pensar en las actividades que realizo normalmente y pedirle un consejo a Soryu-san sobre las prendas qué debería usar. Veamos: asisto a la escuela, ocasionalmente asisto a clases de natación, voy a la biblioteca y paseo de vez en cuando con Ikari-kun. Creo que los uniformes escolares, uniforme deportivo y traje de natación cubren todas mis necesidades, así que me parece que en verdad no requiero la adición de nada nuevo a mi guardarropa. Pero parece que las chicas tienden a comprar más ropa de la que en verdad necesitan, por lo que supongo que… Un segundo, recuerdo que Ikari-kun me dijo que debería empezar a usar un pijama para dormir. Sí, eso es lo que necesito."_

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Asuka, un tanto exasperada.

"Creo que me vendría bien comprar un pijama. Me gustaría que fuera algo cómodo y fresco." Respondió Rei.

Asuka la miró confundida por un momento. "Un pijama, ¿en serio?"

Rei asintió. "Me parece que es lo único que necesito por el momento."

"Vaya que eres rara."

"Todos somos raros de alguna forma."

"_Genial, resultó ser filosófica."_ Pensó Asuka con sarcasmo; no le agradaban mucho ese tipo de personas. "Bien, te conseguiremos un pijama y después haremos compras como debe ser."

"Suena bien para mí." Repuso Rei.

"_Creo que debería considerar la idea de Kaji de rentar un montacargas."_ Pensó Shinji, esperando que ¥72,000 en compras no equivalieran a mucho peso.

Asuka estaba por preguntarle a Shinji si había en el centro comercial una tienda de cierta marca que se especializaba en pijamas y camisones cuando vio su letrero resplandecer del otro lado del piso en el que se encontraban.

Asuka sonrió. "Vamos para allá." Señaló la tienda con su dedo.

Sin decir nada, Rei y Shinji siguieron a Asuka hasta llegar a la tienda. Nada más entrar, Shinji fue a sentarse a la banca mientras las chicas hacían sus compras, al parecer, todas las tiendas contaban con bancas, las cuales, mayormente, se veían ocupadas por varones, claramente estaban ahí junto a sus esposas, novias, prometidas, etc. En una situación similar a la de Shinji.

"¿Hay algún tipo de pijama que busques en particular?" Preguntó Asuka mientras miraba las prendas de un exhibidor.

"En verdad no, esperaba que pudieras darme alguna recomendación." Dijo Rei, imitando a Asuka, quien iba pasando las perchas de izquierda a derecha.

"Pues, el calor que hay en esta ciudad es infernal, así que diría que un camisón es la mejor opción." Dijo Asuka, desplazándose a un exhibidor que tenía algunos que eran de su agrado. _"Ahora que lo pienso, yo también necesito un nuevo pijama; todos los que tengo son un tanto abrigados, me sería imposible dormir con ellos."_

"Entiendo." Rei caminó hasta el exhibidor que estaba detrás del que Asuka tenía enfrente. "¿Alguna otra recomendación?"

"-Hum. Que sea holgado, eso lo hace más cómodo, y que esté hecho de fibras naturales, como el algodón o la seda, eso lo hace más fresco y respirable."

Rei comenzó a buscar algo que se ajustara a los parámetros que Asuka le dio. "¿Está bien si está hecho de un material un tanto traslucido?"

"¿Es que acaso eres una monja?" Preguntó Asuka con irritación ante tales preguntas, como si ella fuera quien para decirle que ponerse.

"No, no practico ninguna religión." Respondió secamente Rei.

"Entonces deja de ser una mojigata y elige el que más te guste." Repuso Asuka, molesta.

Rei estaba a punto de decirle a Asuka que dormía desnuda, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, ya que Shinji le dijo que no hablara abiertamente de tales cosas.

Ambas chicas siguieron buscando en silencio por algunos minutos hasta que encontraron algo que fuera de su agrado.

"Este es perfecto." Dijeron al unísono.

Al estar un tanto acostumbrada a hablar en sincronía con Shinji, Asuka no se vio extrañada. "Déjame ver lo que escogiste." Dijo Asuka. Tomó el camisón que le llamó la atención antes de ir a ver el que Rei eligió. Era un camisón de tirantes hecho de seda, de color rojo, algo traslucido y que le llegaba hasta medio muslo.

Luego de que Asuka rodeara los exhibidores que las separaban, notó que Rei apoyaba contra su cuerpo, imitando lo que vio a hacer a Asuka en la otra tienda, un camisón idéntico al suyo, pero en color azul, el cual, tal vez por el pigmento de la tela, se veía más traslucido, casi transparente.

"¿Qué tal?" Preguntó Rei.

"Parece que no tienes tan mal gusto como creía." Respondió Asuka, lo más cercano a un «te queda bien» que obtendría de ella.

**Nota del autor:** no sé si les sea familiar el estereotipo de la chica que detesta ver a otra chica vistiendo la misma ropa que ella. Esto se puede apreciar bastante en algunas series de televisión estadounidense. Yo he conocido a un par o quizás más, y vaya que se molestan cuando sucede. A mí me da la impresión que Asuka sería una de esas chicas. No recuerdo si en algún momento dentro del canon de Evangelion o las obras oficiales (como los videojuegos) sucede una situación parecida. Supondré que Asuka no se molestaría, ya que un camisón no es precisamente una prenda que alguien vaya a lucir frente a otras personas.

"Creo que cumple perfectamente con los atributos que busco en una prenda para dormir, además la tela es extremadamente suave." Dijo Rei, pasando sus dedos sobre la suave seda, maravillándose de esa sensación.

"Hablas de una forma muy extraña." Comentó Asuka, empezando a dirigirse hacia la caja para pagar.

"_Supongo que es cierto. No todos los estudiantes parecen tener un léxico tan depurado como el mío. Pero si no expreso mis pensamientos de una forma concreta, la gente no entenderá lo que quise decir exactamente_. _Tendré que añadir una revisión a mi forma de hablar a la lista de cosas que tengo que hacer para poder vivir en sociedad adecuadamente. Aunque Ikari-kun nunca hizo ninguna observación sobre mi forma de hablar, salvo por sugerirme sonreír ligeramente mientras sostengo una conversación con otra persona."_ Las mejillas de Rei se tornaron ligeramente rosadas. _"Ikari-kun es la única persona que de verdad me entiende."_ Ese último pensamiento fue tan profundo que sólo su subconsciente lo registró.

Tras esa reflexión, Rei se dirigió a la caja para pagar por el camisón.

Había algunas personas formadas, esperando por su turno para pagar. Asuka se encontraba en el medio de la fila, luciendo impaciente, como de costumbre. El final de la fila se hallaba cerca de la banca donde Shinji estaba sentado.

Antes de formarse, Rei se dirigió hacia donde estaba Shinji.

"Ikari-kun." Dijo Rei para llamar su atención.

"¿Qué sucede, Ayanami?" Shinji levantó la cabeza para verla.

Rei puso el camisón frente a su cuerpo antes de preguntar:

"¿Esto cumple con los parámetros que me sugeriste para un pijama?"

Shinji de inmediato notó que la tela del camisón rayaba entre lo transparente y lo traslúcido, estando más inclinado hacia el primer lado. Dado que Rei dormía desnuda, el camisón sólo cubría en el papel el usar ropa para dormir, mas no solucionaba el «mal hábito» de Rei. La mente de adolescente de Shinji le jugó una mala pasada, obligándolo a imaginarse a Rei mientras usaba el camisón únicamente. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, pero desvió la mirada para que no fuera tan evidente.

"S-sí, las cumple."

Las entrecortadas palabras de Shinji hicieron que Rei sintiera de nuevo esa cálida sensación en su pecho, que tanto disfrutaba. No sabía por qué la estaba sintiendo en un momento tan poco emocional comparado con los otros en los que la experimentó, pero no le importaba; se sentía increíble. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un sano color rosado.

"Bien. Iré a pagar por él." Dijo Rei para luego ir a ponerse al final de la fila de la caja.

"_Maldito subconsciente, sólo está para fastidiarme." _Pensó Shinji, tratando de controlarse para hacer que el sonrojo se fuera.

Afortunadamente para Shinji, el tiempo que Rei estuvo en la fila Asuka lo utilizó para darle un último vistazo a la tienda, viendo si había algo más que le llamara la atención, tiempo suficiente para que el castaño lograra tranquilizarse hasta desaparecer su sonrojo.

Una vez que ambas chicas pagaron, ambas le entregaron a Shinji su respectiva bolsa para que las cargara, Rei, obviamente, sólo estaba siguiendo el ejemplo de Asuka.

"_Debería tomarme más enserio los consejos de Kaji, incluso los que parecen ser completamente ridículos."_ Pensó Shinji, resignándose a ser una mula de carga.

**Nota del autor:** me ha pasado a mí, y créanme cuando les digo que es horrible; te duelen los pies de tanto esperar, los dedos de tus manos se lastiman por esas horribles bolsas de plástico con agarraderas tan delgadas y te tienes que aguantar las ganas de ir al baño. Mi único consuelo es que nunca aporté un solo centavo para sus compras, únicamente perdí valioso tiempo de mi vida. Supongo que si la frase "el tiempo es dinero" es verdad, perdí de todos modos.

La tarde de compras transcurrió como era de esperar, por cada tienda que visitaban Shinji tenía que cargar más bolsas. Desde luego, la mayor parte le pertenecía a Asuka. Rei sólo compró tres artículos más a parte del camisón: unos jeans (vaqueros o pantalones de mezclilla), una blusa azul de tirantes y unos tenis blancos. Rei aún no entendía el concepto de moda, así que decidió intentar aprender más antes de gastar el dinero que le dieron, ya que era la primera vez que se le permitió comprar lo que quisiera. Nunca antes se le dio tal libertad. Todo lo que necesitaba para subsistir era directamente proporcionado por NERV. A pesar de eso, era un gran cambio, ya que sólo se le veía usar los uniformes escolares y su Plug Suit.

Unos 20 minutos antes de que terminaran las cuatro horas que se les dio para hacer sus compras, Asuka recordó que aún necesitaba comprar un bikini para el viaje escolar. Desde luego, tenía un par de trajes de baño de tipo olímpico, uno que trajo de Alemania y el otro que se le dio como parte de su indumentaria como estudiante del Instituto Marduk. Sin embargo, deseaba comprar un bikini de dos piezas para mostrar su bien desarrollado cuerpo, a pesar de su edad.

"Esperen, aún necesito comprar un traje de baño para el viaje escolar." Dijo Asuka, girando su cabeza en dirección de una tienda especializada en trajes de baño para mujeres.

"Supongo que te esperaré por aquí." Dijo Shinji, requiriendo de un gran esfuerzo para no tartamudear esa frase; nuevamente su mente le había jugado una mala pasada, haciéndolo recordar cómo Asuka se acercó a él, luciendo aquel sexy bikini de franjas rojas y blancas, para después comenzarle a explicar cosas relacionadas con la expansión térmica, lo que hizo que cierta parte de su anatomía comenzara a expandirse debido a su cercanía con la pelirroja y al inusualmente sensual tono con el que estaba hablando.

Asuka estuvo de acuerdo, no es como que deseara que Shinji la acompañara a comprar un bikini, tal honor sólo estaba reservado para Kaji.

"¿Tú no quieres venir a comprar un bikini para el viaje escolar, Primera?" Cuestionó Asuka.

"En realidad, no." Repuso Rei.

"-Fufu. Tú te lo pierdes. Disfruta estando en la playa con ese aburrido traje de baño hecho para ancianas. Yo, en cambio, luciré mi cuerpo en todo su esplendor." Dijo Asuka con un ligero tono de molestia antes de dirigirse hacia la tienda de trajes de baño.

"¿Aún no se ha enterado que nosotros, al ser pilotos de Evangelion, no podemos viajar fuera de Tokyo-3?" Preguntó Rei cuando Asuka estuvo demasiado lejos como para escucharla.

"Está claro que no." Dijo Shinji, tirando de su camisa para tratar de enfriarse luego de tener tan nítido recuerdo.

"¿Deberíamos decírselo cuando regrese?"

"-Hum." Shinji lo pensó por un momento. "No me sentiría bien aplastando sus sueños de esa manera. Supongo que lo mejor será dejar que Misato se lo diga."

Rei asintió. "Cierto. Como directora de operaciones y oficial a cargo de los pilotos, la capitana Katsuragi es quien tiene la responsabilidad de informarnos sobre tales pormenores."

Ambos se dirigieron hacia una banca para sentarse a esperar que Asuka regresara, permaneciendo en silencio.

Rei comenzó a observar el lugar al no tener nada mejor que hacer. Su vista se posó inmediatamente sobre una tienda de helados.

"_Hace tiempo que no como helado junto a Ikari-kun."_ Pensó Rei, recordando el agradable sabor de un helado de vainilla. De repente, vino a su mente el recuerdo de Asuka tomando de la mano a Shinji. Inconscientemente, frunció ligeramente el ceño ante tal recuerdo. _"Soryu-san tomó de la mano a Ikari-kun para dirigirlo hacia el lugar que ella quería ir, supongo que haré lo mismo."_

Rei se puso en pie y sujetó la mano derecha de Shinji.

"¿Q-Qué pasa, Ayanami?" Preguntó Shinji, un tanto descolocado por la repentina acción de Rei.

"¿Podemos ir a comprar un helado?" Rei señaló con su mano libre la tienda de helados.

"_Oh, solo es eso. Pero ¿Por qué Rei está actuando de esta manera?"_ Se preguntó Shinji, un tanto incómodo con la situación. "Está bien."

"Vamos." Rei tiró del brazo de Shinji, olvidando por un instante que el castaño se estaba haciendo cargo de las compras.

"Espera, Ayanami, tengo que tomar las compras." Replicó Shinji, oponiendo algo de resistencia.

"Cierto. Lo siento, me olvidé de ello." Dijo Rei, soltando la mano de Shinji.

Rei se sintió un tanto decepcionada, aunque no comprendía qué sentimiento estaba experimentando justamente, lo único que sabía era que no era agradable.

Shinji recogió las compras, que constaban de varias bolsas y un par de cajas de zapatos, lo que impidió que Rei lo tomara de la mano nuevamente.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la tienda de helados. Había un par de personas haciendo fila, así que tuvieron que esperar un poco. Luego de un par de minutos, fue su turno de ordenar.

"Denos dos helados sencillos de vainilla y una paleta de chocolate con nueces, por favor." Dijo Shinji al encargado, quien asintió ligeramente antes de ir a buscar lo pedido.

"¿Por qué pides una paleta extra, Ikari-kun?" Preguntó Rei, un tanto extrañada.

"Bueno, pensé que Asuka también querría un helado." Respondió Shinji.

"¿Por qué una paleta de ese tipo en específico? ¿No hubiera hecho más fácil la tarea del encargado pedir tres helados de vainilla?" Cuestionó Rei, curiosa como siempre.

Shinji se puso nervioso por un momento. Sabía por su vida anterior que ese era el helado favorito de Asuka, así que quería llevárselo para «ganarse algunos puntos». Temeroso de que su padre los estuviera escuchando, y vaya que estaba en lo cierto, trató de inventar algo.

"Pues, un día, Misato trajo a casa un surtido de paletas heladas. Asuka se molestó porque no había ningún sabor que le gustara, luego dijo que la paleta de chocolate con nueces era su favorita."

Rei asintió, satisfecha con la explicación.

"Aquí está su pedido, joven." Dijo el encargado de la tienda, quien acababa de regresar con su pedido.

Shinji fue quien pagó, pero Rei fue quien tomó los helados, ya que las manos del castaño estaban ocupadas.

Al salir de la tienda, vieron que Asuka estaba cerca de la banca donde estaban esperándola hace un momento, llevando en su mano derecha la bolsa de plástico que contenía su nuevo bikini. La pelirroja se veía un tanto molesta mientras trataba de ubicarlos con la mirada. Cuando los vio, marchó hacia ellos, con paso pesado.

"Se puede saber, ¿dónde demonios se metieron?" Preguntó Asuka con las manos en sus caderas, bastante molesta.

"Pues, Ayanami quería comprar un helado, así que fuimos a la tienda de helados de por allá." Shinji señaló la heladería de la que acababan de salir.

Asuka, en respuesta, bufó molesta y le dio la espalda.

Shinji suspiró. _"Asuka nunca lo hace fácil." _Pensó Shinji, aunque había algo en esa forma de ser que lo atraía tanto. "Trajimos uno para ti."

Asuka se giró y arqueó una ceja, expectante.

Rei, quien era la que lo sostenía, se acercó para dárselo.

"Aquí tienes, Soryu-san." Dijo Rei, ofreciéndole la paleta helada.

Los ojos de Asuka brillaron por un momento al ver la ilustración de la paleta helada en el envoltorio. Tomó la paleta de manos de Rei y rasgó con velocidad el empaque. "Gott, aber wenn es mein Lieblingsgeschmack ist (Dios, pero si es de mi sabor favorito)." Dijo Asuka al ver el gran aspecto que tenía la paleta helada. "Gracias, Shinji." Dijo Asuka, sonriendo ligeramente.

"De nada." Respondió Shinji, sonriéndole también.

Rei se sintió incómoda por la interacción entre Asuka y Shinji. Nuevamente trató de buscarle una explicación racional a la sensación que estaba experimentando.

"_Tal vez me siento mal por no haber pensado en que Soryu-san también querría comer un helado, fue desconsiderado de mi parte. Seguramente se hubiera sentido mal si Ikari-kun no le traía un helado también. Debo recordar tener en cuenta a los demás."_ Pensó Rei, hallando algo de tranquilidad para su atormentado corazón en ese pensamiento.

Los tres adolescentes fueron a sentarse en lo que terminaban de comer sus helados, después de todo, aún les quedaban algunos minutos en el centro comercial.

Asuka se ocupó de llevar la bolsa donde iba su bikini, alegando que no iba permitir que nadie lo viera hasta el día del viaje escolar. Tal declaración le hizo pensar a Shinji que debería decirle de una vez que no podrían ir a ese dichoso viaje por ser pilotos de Evangelion, pero algo de su antiguo ser, que tenía un miedo casi irracional de desatar la ira de la pelirroja hacia su persona, le impedía hacerlo. Se consoló en el hecho de que Asuka al final no lo tomó tan mal.

Los pilotos terminaron sus helados para después dirigirse de regreso a donde los estaba esperando el agente de la Sección Dos que los llevaría a casa. El tipo estaba apoyado contra su auto mientras leía un periódico, el cual bajó para verlos acercarse una vez que los escuchó caminar hacia él. Le dio a Shinji lo que parecía ser una mirada condescendiente antes de dirigirse hacia la parte trasera del auto a abrir el maletero para que pudiera dejar ahí las compras de las chicas. Shinji le devolvió un pequeño asentimiento por su gesto.

El camino de regreso fue tranquilo y callado. El departamento de Misato era el que se encontraba más cerca del centro comercial, por lo que fue el primer destino del agente de la Sección Dos.

Al llegar al estacionamiento del bloque de departamentos de Misato, Asuka y Shinji bajaron. El agente desbloqueó el maletero desde el tablero del auto y esperó a que los chicos sacaran sus compras. Shinji tomó las bolsas que le pertenecían a Asuka para después cerrar el maletero.

"Buenas noches, Ayanami." Dijo Shinji, sonriendo ligeramente, mientras Rei se movía para ir a cerrar la puerta del auto.

"Buenas noches, Ikari-kun." Respondió Rei, sonriendo también, y acto seguido cerró la puerta del auto.

Hecho esto, el agente de la Sección Dos condujo el auto fuera del estacionamiento, poniéndose en marcha hacia el departamento de Rei.

"Fue una tarde menos aburrida de lo que me esperaba." Comentó Asuka mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el elevador.

Shinji sonrió; viniendo de Asuka, ese comentario daba a entender que lo pasó bien.

"Oye, vamos a casa de una vez." Dijo Asuka al no oír tras ella los pasos de Shinji. "Necesito ver en qué parte de mi guardarropa colocar las cosas que compré."

"Oh, ya voy." Respondió Shinji, todavía manteniendo su sonrisa.

"Baka." Masculló Asuka, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Ambos adolescentes se dirigieron en silencio hacia el departamento de Misato. Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con Misato, quien estaba algo pasada de copas, una visión que a ambos les resultaba familiar.

"¡Chicos!" Exclamó Misato, alegre de verlos.

"Großartig, sie ist wieder betrunken (Genial, otra vez está borracha)." Dijo Asuka con algo de molestia.

"Sie sollten nicht vergessen, dass ich auch Deutsch kann (No deberías olvidar que yo también sé hablar aleman)." Respondió Misato, en un tono divertido.

"Du bist unerträglich, wenn du so bist (Eres insoportable cuando estás así)." Dijo Asuka, cruzándose de brazos.

"Shinji-kun, Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass Asuka dich nicht dazu bringen soll, all ihre Einkäufe zu tragen? (Shinji-kun, ¿acaso no te dije que no permitieras que Asuka te hiciera cargar con todas sus compras?)"

"¿Eh?" Lo único de lo que Shinji se enteró fue la mención de su nombre.

"No le hagas caso." Dijo Asuka, molesta. "Ve a preparar la cena, que me muero de hambre."

Shinji dio un ligero suspiro. "Está bien." Dejó las compras sobre la mesa antes de dirigirse a la cocina, no sin antes recoger las latas de cerveza que había sobre la misma para tirarlas a la basura.

"Du solltest Shinji-kun gegenüber nicht so schlecht sein, Asuka (No deberías ser tan mala con Shinji-kun, Asuka)." Dijo Misato mientras caminaba hacia el refrigerador para buscar otra cerveza.

Asuka rodó los ojos, indiferente a las palabras de su tutora.

"Wenn Sie vernachlässigen, werden Sie ihn bald mit einem anderen Mädchen sehen (Si te descuidas, pronto lo verás con otra chica)." Dijo Misato, destapando la cerveza, observando a Asuka de reojo mientras le daba a un trago a ese néctar de los dioses.

"Als?! (¡¿Qué?!)" Gritó Asuka, su rostro se puso tan rojo como su cabello. "Ich mag Shinji nicht! (¡Shinji no me gusta!)"

Misato se echó a reír. "Dein Gesicht wurde bis zum Äußersten rot (Tu cara se puso roja a más no poder)."

"Verdammt betrunken! (¡Maldita ebria!)" Gritó Asuka.

Shinji suspiró mientras una sonrisa adornaba su cara. _"No puedo creer que eché de menos las discusiones entre Asuka y Misato. Aunque no recuerdo que mi nombre fuera mencionado en tantas ocasiones."_ Pensó Shinji debatiéndose entre la idea de que eso le indicaba que iba por el buen camino para hacerse con el corazón de Asuka o si ella estaba criticando cada uno de sus defectos. Suspiró una vez más, su lado pesimista aún latente se inclinaba más por la segunda opción. _"En fin, a preparar la cena."_

Shinji estuvo preparando la cena mientras Asuka le lanzaba toda clase de insultos en alemán a Misato, mientras que ella parecía burlarse de la pelirroja por alguna razón, o al menos eso intuía el castaño, dado el tono de voz que Misato estaba empleando, el cual le resultaba demasiado familiar.

La cena fue servida unos minutos después, como era de esperarse, Misato comenzó a devorarla como si su vida dependiera de ella, mientras que Asuka tomó su plato y se fue a comer al sofá. Shinji se sintió algo triste de que Asuka no compartiera la mesa con él, ni la idea de que esta vez Misato era la razón por la que se alejó lo consoló.

"¿Qué pasa Shinji-kun? Luces bastante desanimado." Preguntó Misato.

"No es nada, sólo estoy un poco cansado." Respondió Shinji, revolviendo las sobras de su plato con unos palillos.

"Adivinaré, Asuka fue un dolor en el trasero durante toda la tarde, ¿verdad?"

"Y-Yo no diría eso." Las mejillas de Shinji se ruborizaron un poco.

"Oh, entonces, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan decaído?" Inquirió Misato, acercando su rostro al de él.

"N-No es nada, en serio." Dijo Shinji, apartándose tan rápido como pudo.

Misato rio entre dientes. _"Adolescentes, siempre son tan indirectos."_ Dio un largo bostezo para luego decir: "Me voy a dormir. No hagan mucho ruido." A tropezones, Misato se fue a su habitación.

El rostro de Shinji se puso más rojo todavía; nuevamente su mente le jugó una mala pasada, imaginándose la forma en que Asuka y él harían mucho ruido. Fue a paso veloz hacia el fregadero, abrió el grifo y se mojó el rostro frenéticamente.

"_Dios, si mi mente sigue haciéndome esta clase de bromas, el día en la piscina me pasará factura."_ Pensó Shinji.

El castaño se dispuso a lavar los platos mientras Asuka se daba una ducha. Para no perder la costumbre, Asuka no se despidió de Shinji antes de irse a la cama.

"_Prefiero mil veces que Asuka me insulte a que me ignore."_ Pensó Shinji con tristeza.

Terminó su tarea como si fuera un autómata para después tomar una ducha e irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Misato se levantó con resaca, como de costumbre.

"Dios, mi cabeza da vueltas." Dijo Misato, apoyándose contra la pared mientras iba hacia la cocina a tomar un vaso con agua. "Tal vez me propasé demasiado celebrando que no veré a Kaji durante un par de días." Masculló mientras llenaba el vaso.

Misato se giró y se apoyó contra el fregadero mientras bebía el agua. De repente, la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió, revelando a una feliz Asuka, quien vestía con una blusa azul de tirantes y unos shorts de un azul más oscura.

"¡Buenos días, Misato!" Saludó Asuka alegremente.

"_Esta chica es muy bipolar. Anoche estuvo insultándome y ahora me saluda con alegría."_ Pensó Misato mientras le daba el último trago a su vaso con agua. "Buenos días." Dijo, en un tono apagado.

"Oye, casi lo olvido, necesito que firmes mi permiso para el viaje escolar." Dijo Asuka, yendo a buscar dicho documento a su habitación.

"Oh, se me pasó decirte que ni tú ni Rei o Shinji-kun podrán ir al viaje escolar." Dijo Misato frotándose los ojos.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Gritó Asuka, haciendo que Misato sufriera un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

"Sé más considerada, ¿quieres? Estoy sufriendo de una fuerte resaca, tus gritos sólo lo empeoran." Dijo Misato, cubriéndose los oídos con sus manos.

"¡¿Por qué no podemos ir?!" Preguntó Asuka, hirviendo de rabia.

"Por si aparece un Ángel que quiera destruir la ciudad, desde luego."

"¡Nadie me dijo acerca de eso!"

Misato dio un largo suspiro. "Pensé que Kaji te había explicado las reglas a las que te tenías que someter al convertirte en un piloto en activo." _"Como siempre, ese imbécil me deja todos los problemas a mí."_

"¡No es justo!"

Justo en ese momento, Shinji salió de su habitación, atraído por el escándalo, aunque pronto se arrepintió.

Asuka se giró para verlo, una idea se formó en su cabeza. Sonriendo astutamente, dijo:

"Shinji, dile a Misato que nos deje ir al viaje escolar."

El castaño sabía que Asuka se molestaría si no se ponía de su lado, pero también sabía que no podía escapar de sus responsabilidades como piloto. Comenzó a maquinar un plan, tan rápido como le fue posible.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Shinji, fingiendo estar adormilado.

Misato estaba por hablar, pero Asuka se le adelantó.

"Misato no va a dejarnos ir al viaje escolar a Okinawa." Señaló acusadoramente Asuka.

"Tienen que permanecer en Tokyo-3 en caso de que un Ángel ataque." Repuso Misato, sobándose las sienes.

Shinji hizo acopio de valor; no era común en él retar a una figura de autoridad. "Pero quiero ir a la playa."

Misato parpadeó un par de veces, incrédula, mientras que Asuka sonrió, triunfante.

"_Pensé que Shinji-kun estaría de mi lado, pero no puedo enojarme con él; voluntariamente aceptó quedarse como piloto, siendo que se lo trajo bajo engaños, además, sólo es un adolescente, no creo que comprenda todo lo que está en juego."_ Misato suspiró con cansancio. "No irán a ese viaje, y es definitivo." Sentenció.

"¡Esto es completamente injusto!" Gritó Asuka.

Misato, por esta ocasión, decidió comportarse como una tutora responsable.

"Podrás aprovechar ese tiempo de manera constructiva, Asuka. Tus calificaciones dejan mucho que desear, siendo que se supone que ya te graduaste de la universidad."

Asuka puso cara de sorpresa por un momento; nunca pensó que Misato se mantendría al tanto de su desempeño académico.

"¡Ja! Como si un arcaico sistema de enseñanza pudiera valorar adecuadamente mi talento." Dijo Asuka con tono arrogante.

"En Roma, has lo que hacen los romanos. Tendrás que adaptarte al sistema académico japones."

"¿Por qué únicamente me regañas a mí? ¿Qué hay de Shinji?"

"Shinji-kun tiene buenas calificaciones. Oh, ya que lo pienso, podrías pedirle ayuda."

"¡Me niego!" Gritó Asuka. "No necesito la ayuda de nadie."

"_Quizá no esté abordando correctamente a Asuka, tampoco debería arruinar por completo su oportunidad de tomar un descanso, después de todo, se esforzó mucho durante el entrenamiento de sincronización."_ "Escuchen, realmente lo siento, pero no puedo dejarlos ir al viaje a Okinawa; necesitamos que puedan responder rápidamente en caso de que un Ángel aparezca. Lo mejor que puedo ofrecerles es dejarlos libres de su entrenamiento para que hagan lo que quieran."

"¡No! ¡Yo quiero ir a Okinawa a bucear con el equipo de buceo que Kaji me regaló!" Asuka se cruzó de brazos, no dispuesta a aceptar menos.

Misato dio un largo suspiro. _"Esta chica es imposible."_

"P-Podrías ir a bucear al lago que hay en el Geo Front." Dijo Shinji, uniéndose a la conversación luego de un buen rato de silencio.

"¡Cierto! ¡Qué buena idea, Shinji-kun!" Exclamó Misato con una sonrisa, palmeando su puño contra su palma. "El lago del Geo Front sirve como reserva natural para diversas especies, incluyendo algunas que están en peligro de extinción, por lo que es perfecto para bucear."

El ceño de Asuka comenzaba a curvarse en una sonrisa, pero no terminaba de formarse del todo.

"Piénsalo por un momento, Asuka, ¿cuántos de tus amigos pueden decir que nadaron en un lago subterráneo? Podemos llevar un asador para hacer unas hamburguesas, una red y una pelota de voleibol para jugar, un frisbee, una barra para jugar al limbo, etc."

"-Fufu. Bueno, si es lo mejor que hay, entonces está bien." Dijo Asuka, incapaz de ocultar completamente su sonrisa.

"Está hecho. Después de que desayunemos, iré a conseguir el permiso para nadar en el lago." El estómago de Misato dio un sonoro rugido, acto que fue imitado involuntariamente por Asuka.

"Apúrate en hacer el desayuno, Shinji." Dijeron ambas.

"Está bien." Repuso Shinji con una pequeña sonrisa.

Una vez que los tres terminaron de desayunar, Misato se arregló para ir al Dogma Central para presentar su solicitud al encargado de la biósfera que albergaba en su interior el Geo Front.

"Mientras yo me ocupo de obtener el permiso, ustedes consigan todo lo necesario para un día de playa. Cuando hayan terminado, espérenme en el acceso que siempre usamos para entrar en el Geo Front." Dijo Misato mientras se ponía sus zapatos.

"¿Estás bromeando? No vamos a poder cargarlo todo con nuestras manos." Dijo Asuka, quien se estaba cepillando el cabello.

"Shinji-kun tiene un auto propio y licencia para conducir."

**Nota del autor: **como un detalle no muy trascendente, Shinji, en algún punto desde que compró el auto hasta ahora, acreditó formalmente el examen de conducción de Japón, aunque no podía recibir su licencia debido a su edad, si cambió la designación de su permiso especial, por lo que, desde el punto de vista legal, Shinji ya era un conductor autorizado.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Asuka con sorpresa.

"Oh, vaya, parece que nunca se lo mencionaste, Shinji-kun. Bueno, dejaré que tú le expliques; yo me tengo que ir ya." Tras decir esto, Misato salió del departamento.

"¿Tuviste un auto todo este tiempo, y no me lo dijiste?" Preguntó Asuka, ligeramente molesta.

"No es que tenga mucho tiempo para usarlo." Repuso Shinji.

"Eso no responde a mi pregunta." Asuka se cruzó de brazos.

Shinji suspiró. "No es algo tan importante."

"Claro que lo es, baka. Podríamos habernos ahorrado las caminatas hacia y desde la escuela."

Shinji sintió una punzada en su corazón al ser llamado baka. _"Me gusta caminar a tu lado todos los días."_ El castaño no tenía la fuerza para decir esas palabras, al menos no todavía. "L-La escuela no está demasiado lejos para ir caminando."

"Mira, olvídalo. Ahora sólo quiero conseguir las cosas para un buen día en la playa."

Asuka tomó de la mano a Shinji, quien ya estaba listo para partir, y lo llevó hasta el estacionamiento del bloque de departamentos, donde suponía que estaría su auto estacionado.

"¿Cuál es?" Preguntó Asuka.

"Ese de por allá." Shinji señaló hacia una de las esquinas del estacionamiento.

"No tienes un gusto tan malo por los autos como yo me imaginé." Dijo Asuka al ver el lindo color rojo con el que estaba pintado. "Pensé que sería un compacto. Tienes las llaves contigo, ¿verdad?"

"Siempre." Respondió Shinji mientras hurgaba en uno de los bolsillos al interior de su chaqueta hasta encontrarlo.

"Un segundo."

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿Quién te enseñó a conducir?"

"Fue Misato, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"Si conduces como ella, entonces prefiero hacer las compras a pie y, por supuesto, tu tendrás que cargarlas." Dijo Asuka con firmeza.

Shinji rio un poco. "No, no conduzco como ella."

"-Fufu. Espero que no sea así."

Subieron al auto, se ajustaron los cinturones y se pusieron en marcha hacia el centro comercial.

El viaje estaba siendo tranquilo, no una loca carrera llena de derrapes como lo sería si Misato estuviera al volante.

"Oye, ¿cómo conseguiste el auto?" Preguntó Asuka.

"-Hum. Bueno… es algo complicado." Repuso Shinji, un tanto nervioso.

"Ah, ¿sí?" Asuka arqueó una ceja.

"Pues… tiene que ver con mi padre. No quiero hablar de eso."

Asuka sabía que estaba caminando sobre hielo delgado, después de todo, ella sabía lo que es tener una mala relación con su padre. Si le hicieran una pregunta similar a ella, tampoco estaría muy dispuesta a hablar de ello, por lo que decidió no tocar más el tema.

"Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo vamos a pagar por las cosas que necesitamos comprar?" Preguntó Asuka al cabo de un rato de incómodo silencio.

"Bueno, aún tengo el dinero que nos dieron ayer, así que lo usaré." Repuso Shinji.

"Pensé que estabas ahorrándolo para comprar algo más costoso."

"Puede esperar, después de todo, un día de diversión lo vale."

Poco a poco, la habilidad para reaccionar a situaciones inesperadas de Shinji iba mejorando. Su plan original era decir que ahorraría el dinero para comprar alguna cosa más adelante, con el fin de no hablar acerca del pequeño arreglo que tenía con su padre. Pero, dada la situación que se presentó, pudo pensar rápidamente en algo que le permitiría mantener su tapadera y al mismo tiempo resolver el problema actual.

"Sí, eso estaría bien. Con lo arruinada que está Misato, seguramente nos hubiéramos tenido que conformar con un paquete de salchichas." Dijo Asuka con un toque de diversión.

Shinji rio un poco por su comentario.

"Oye, ¿sirve la radio?" Preguntó Asuka, no queriendo que se generara un silencio incómodo como antes.

"Funciona, pero no creo que te guste la música de las emisoras de Japón. Tengo algunas cintas en la guantera, mira si hay alguna que te guste."

Asuka abrió el maletero, encontrándose con varias cintas de Rock and Roll, de bandas como The Rolling Stones, The Beatles, Aerosmith, Led Zepelin, Queen, entre otros. Al final Asuka se decantó por una que contenía los mejores éxitos de The Beatles, así amenizando el viaje.

Pasaron por varias tiendas del centro de la ciudad hasta hacerse con todo lo necesario para su «día en la playa».

# # #

Momentos antes, Dogma Central.

Luego de perderse por el intrincado sistema de corredores, escaleras mecánicas, cintas transportadores y elevadores del Dogma Central, Misato por fin pudo llegar hasta la oficina de Ritsuko. Llamó a la puerta y esperó que le diera permiso de entrar.

Ritsuko abrió la puerta.

"Hola, Rits." Saludó animadamente Misato.

"Hola, Misato." Dijo Ritsuko.

"Oye, tengo un pequeño favor que pedirte."

"Misato, eres una buena amiga pero una pésima deudora, así que lo siento, no te prestaré más dinero."

"No, no estoy aquí para pedirte dinero." Dijo Misato, un tanto avergonzada, recordando las muchas veces que tuvo que pedirle dinero prestado para comer durante su paso por la universidad.

"Entonces, ¿de qué se trata?"

"Como sabrás, los pilotos tienen prohibido dejar Tokyo-3 hasta que todos los Ángeles sean derrotados. Realmente querían ir al viaje escolar a Okinawa, pero como no podrán hacerlo decidí compensarlos llevándolos a un «día en la playa» en el lago del Geo Front."

"No veo en qué parte encajo yo en todo esto."

"Necesito que uses tu influencia para que el encargado de la biósfera del Geo Front apruebe mi solicitud para nadar en el lago." Dijo Misato, en un tono suplicante.

"¿No te has tomado ya suficientes libertades con tu trato hacia los pilotos?"

"Sé que esto no va acorde a los lineamientos, pero ellos no son soldados, son adolescentes."

Ritsuko lo consideró por un momento. "Qué remedio. No te ibas a ir hasta que dijera que sí, ¿verdad?"

Misato sólo pudo dirigirle una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Si hay problemas, tú serás quien dé la cara frente al comandante."

"¡Gracias, Rits! Eres la mejor." Exclamó Misato con alegría.

"No hagas nada que moleste a Takeda (nombre de la persona encargada de la persona de la reserva natural que alberga el Geo Front), se toma muy en serio su trabajo."

"Por supuesto, seguiremos sus recomendaciones. Por cierto, ¿no quieres venir? Será muy divertido."

"Estoy hasta el cuello de trabajo, así que no puedo."

"Qué pena. Las pocas veces que fuimos a la playa durante la universidad fueron grandiosas."

"Esos tiempos quedaron atrás, Misato. Deberías comenzar a actuar como alguien de tu edad."

"Oye, soy toda una jovencita."

"Hace algunos meses fue tu cumpleaños número 30, ya no puedes considerarte como tal."

"La juventud se lleva en la mente." Misato hizo un puchero.

"La ciencia dice otra cosa." Dijo Ritsuko, en tono divertido.

"En fin, ¿sabes si Rei está en el Dogma Central en este momento?"

"Así es. Está en la sala de descanso de siempre."

"Bien, no sería justo llevar sólo a Asuka y Shinji."

"_No creo que a ella le importe, después de todo, solo vive para un fin impuesto por el comandante."_ Pensó Ritsuko con algo de desprecio.

"Bueno, me voy. Cuídate, Rits."

"Hasta luego."

Misato fue a buscar a Rei. Al llegar con ella, le preguntó si quería ir con ellos al lago del Geo Front, cosa que aceptó de inmediato, ya que el comandante la instruyó para aceptar todas las ordenes de la capitana Katsuragi, siempre y cuando estas no afectaran su escenario, pero algo aún más importante para ella era que tendría la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo junto a Shinji.

# # #

Momentos después, uno de los muchos accesos al Geo Front.

Asuka y Shinji estaban esperando a Misato. No pasó mucho para que ésta los llamara, diciendo que pronto estaría allí.

Algunos minutos después, Misato salió del acceso al Geo Front, conduciendo una camioneta todo terreno, la cual era utilizado específicamente para recorrer la reserva natural dentro del Geo Front y llevar provisiones.

"¿Les gusta este chico malo?" Preguntó Misato, bajándose del vehículo.

"¿De dónde lo sacaste? Dudo que alguien estaría dispuesto a prestarte un vehículo sabiendo cómo conduces." Dijo Asuka con un tono de diversión.

"-Jaja. Muy gracioso, Asuka. Vamos comiencen a subir las cosas a la camioneta. Rei, échales una mano."

"¿Ella también vendrá?" Preguntó Asuka, un tanto disgustada.

"Todos se divierten en el lago o todos usan el tiempo para adelantar sus deberes escolares." Dijo Misato con firmeza.

"-Fufu. Como sea."

Los chicos cargaron todo lo que había en el auto de Shinji en la camioneta que trajo Misato. El equipo de bucear de Asuka, el asador, la hielera con la carne y los demás ingredientes para las hamburguesas, la red y el balón de voleibol, entre otros juguetes de playa.

Descendieron por el elevador hasta el suelo del Geo Front. Misato condujo hasta un pequeño campamento donde se quedaban los científicos que comprobaban que el lago se mantuviera en buenas condiciones. No le fue muy difícil a Misato convencer al científico en jefe para que se tomaran el día mientras ellos se divertían.

"Hay equipo delicado en la mayoría de tiendas, así que sólo ocuparemos aquella de por allá como vestidor." Misato señaló a la más pequeña de las tiendas del campamento. "Y los baños están justo detrás."

Las chicas fueron las primeras en cambiarse. Asuka usaba un bikini de franjas rojas y blancas, Rei estaba usando el traje de baño de tipo olímpico de color blanco que usaba en sus clases de natación y Misato usaba un traje de baño del mismo estilo que el de Rei pero en color azul, el cual tomó prestado de Ritsuko, ya que no tenía tiempo para volver a casa por uno, además, la mayoría de los que tenía eran bastante escandalosos. Shinji, por su lado, estaba usando una camiseta de tirantes de color blanco y un traje de baño masculino de azul oscuro, cuando fueran a nadar se quitaría la camiseta.

Era bastante difícil para Shinji saber hacia dónde mirar en ese preciso momento. Sin duda alguna, Touji y Kensuke se morirían de envidia al saber que tuvo la oportunidad de ver a ese trio en traje de baño, incluso más todavía teniendo en cuenta que una tormenta tropical los obligó a permanecer dentro del hotel todo lo que duró el viaje, lo que les impidió ver chicas en traje de baño, la única razón para asistir al viaje según ellos.

Fue un día bastante divertido para todos. Asuka pudo usar el equipo de buceo que Kaji le regaló, todos comieron hamburguesas, incluso Rei, aunque las suyas eran vegetarianas. Shinji recordaba que Rei no comía carne, así que compró un sustituto de carne de hamburguesa para que ella pudiera comer también. No hacía falta decir que Rei estaba maravillada con el sabor, después de todo, Shinji era muy bueno cocinando. Se divirtieron jugando voleibol en parejas. La pareja con más victorias fue la formada por Asuka y Shinji, ya que eran quienes se coordinaban mejor.

Justo acababan de terminar de limpiar los deshechos que dejaron cuando Misato recibió una llamada de Ritsuko, diciéndole que debía ir al Instituto Sismológico de Asamayama junto a un grupo de técnicos para corroborar cierta información que tenía inquietos a Ritsuko, su grupo de técnicos y al vicecomandante Fuyutsuki.

**Nota del autor:** esta vez terminaré el capítulo antes de te de inicio el combate contra él Ángel para detallarlo como es debido. Dejaré hasta aquí el «fanservice» en la playa, ya que se podría alargar mucho este capítulo. Tenía varias ideas para el mismo, pero creo que las anotaré para añadirlas al capítulo en una reedición posterior. Dicho esto, también tengo pensado modificar el primer capítulo de esta historia, más en concreto la batalla entre Shinji y Sachiel, ya que la historia se vuelve inconsistente al ver la facilidad con la que Shinji elimina a Sachiel, mientras que su batalla con Shamshel y los Ángeles posteriores se ve que le cuesta, pero se nota que no es el mismo chico cobarde de antes. Esto lo hace más realista, dado que tiene mucha más experiencia peleando conrta ellos, pero eso no implica que él pueda vencerlos por sí solo. Les avisaré cuando haya hecho tales cambios al principio de alguno de los próximos capítulos que postearé, ya que implementaré el cambio al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Si la historia está siendo de tu agrado, te agradecería mucho que me dejaras una review :)**


	12. Capítulo 10: Buceando en un volcán

**Reviews**

**Alexsanderlay:** no está mal que solo haya algunas cosas inquietantes,

1\. ¿Por qué hay tantas notas tuyas? No está mal solo por curiosidad.

2\. Parece que Shinji no entiende alemán en absoluto, ¿no le pide a Asuka que le enseñe?

para el próximo capítulo es el ángel en el volcán lo que hará que el arresto de este ángel recuerde que tensa asuka casi muere porque se rompió el cable y shinji que sabe lo que sucederá debe estar muy preocupado por la seguridad de Asuka, entonces si enfocará el próximo capítulo al capturar ángeles o cuando en una fuente termal? lo que el próximo capítulo se actualizará recientemente lo siento si me voy por las ramas.

—_Me alegra mucho que la historia esté siendo de tu agrado, ojalá sea así hasta el final._

_1\. Son para explicarles algunas cosas que no son tan evidentes cuando se lee la historia, para dejar cierta parte más clara o para atar un cabo suelto de poca importancia, como que Shinji presentó un examen de conducción y lo acreditó._

_2\. Shinji se decidió a aprender alemán por su cuenta para sorprender a Asuka, pero para ello debe aprender inglés primero, ya que no hay libros para aprender alemán escritos en japonés. Hay que tomar en cuenta que no hay prácticamente ninguna similitud entre el japones, que se escribe con kanjis, y el inglés, que se escribe con las letras del alfabeto español, menos la ñ. El alemán utiliza las mismas letras que el inglés, además de la adición de estas letras diacríticas (Ä/ä, Ö/ö, Ü/ü) con la diéresis y una ligatura (ß) (llamado eszett (sz) o scharfes S, s larga), pero no se consideran letras independientes dentro del alfabeto. También hay que tomar en cuenta que el internet no avanzó mucho desde el Segundo Impacto, siendo parecido al que había a finales de los 90's. En el capítulo 7 del fanfic, Shinji le dice a Asuka que la dejará enseñarle alemán si salen vivos de la batalla contra Gaghiel, a lo que Asuka responde diciendo que por supuesto que saldrán vivos. Esto, sin embargo, era más bien algo que Shinji dijo para romper con la tensión del momento, no una petición directa. Por el momento, Asuka no tiene la disposición de enseñarle alemán a Shinji. De forma más personal, creo que significaría más para Asuka que Shinji aprendiera alemán por sí mismo, y todo por ella. Aunque también es cierto que podría dar pie a que se relacionen más._

_En foco principal será el combate contra Sandalphon, aunque también habrá más interacción entre los pilotos. Creo que el momento de fanservice quedó cubierto por el día en el lago, aunque tengo pendiente hacerle una reedición a esa parte para que no sea un cierre abrupto y que cumpla con dicha función. Es cierto que, a mi parecer, se da un diálogo importante entre Asuka y Misato cuando están en las aguas termales, ya veré dónde los coloco._

_Saludos :)_

**Jimenazo:** está genial nc porque pero me encanta

—_Me alegra mucho que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Espero que siga siendo así hasta el final de la historia._

_Saludos :)_

** 06:** ¿Como trataras el tema del "Órgano S2" perfecto del Eva01? (más información en el vídeo de EvilDoge en youtube), el punto es que Yui logró solucionar los fallos de la teoría del Súper Solonoido (S2) del Dr. Katsuragi y lo implementó en el Eva01 (el núcleo rojo con raíces que Zeruel dejo al descubierto antes de ser masacrado por el Eva01 en su despertar) y es por eso que en diversas ocasiones el Eva01 entra en estado "berserk" aún cuándo se agotó la energía en la batería interna (la batalla contra Leliel y Zeruel respectivamente).

Éste es un dato interesante a tomar en cuenta, que aún puedes implementar a la historia ya que es bastante temprano...

Gracias por tu historia, es una de mis favoritas, sigue así y que te vaya bien...

—_Me alegra mucho que la historia esté siendo de tu agrado, ojalá sea así hasta el final. Sigo a EvilDoge desde hace algún tiempo, por lo que estoy al tanto del contenido del video que mencionas. Previo a que publicara dicho video, el cual yo creo que plantea una teoría bastante acertada (hasta que no quede confirmado por fuentes oficiales, todas las teorías creadas por fans como nosotros caen en el campo de la especulación únicamente), yo tenía mi propia conjetura al respecto, la cual les compartiré._

_Al igual que a EvilDoge, y seguramente a varios de quienes leen este Fanfic, no me calzaba el hecho de que el EVA 01 fuera capaz de moverse luego de que se agotaran sus reservas de energía, y más notable aún que pudiera entrar en estado berserk. Creía que por el aquel entonces GEHIRN logró conservar una parte del motor S__2__ de Adam, el cual fue puesto en la Unidad 01 de manera posterior al accidente de contacto que tuvo Yui por dos razones. La primera es que Gendo quería poner la mayor cantidad de seguros posibles para que el EVA 01, con Yui dentro, no fuera destruido en batalla, cosa que pudo haber ocurrido en el primer episodio de no ser por dicho motor S__2__ incompleto. Y la segunda es que al ser el EVA 01 un clon de Lilith no se volvería agresivo en contra de la humanidad en caso de que llegara a despertar por su cuenta, cosa que pudo haber pasado de tratarse de cualquiera de las otras Unidades Evangelion, las cuales son clones de Adam. Las Unidades 00, 02 y 03 eran alimentadas por baterías, como si fueran robots. En la Unidad 04 se instaló el motor S__2__ que fue recuperado, en casi perfecto estado, de los restos de Shamshel con el fin de hacer pruebas, sin embargo, no estaba en tan buenas condiciones como lo creían los científicos, lo que dio como resultado la destrucción de la Segunda Rama de NERV en Nevada. Por último, las Unidades de Producción en Masa recibieron motores S__2__ creados completamente de manera artificial, producto de la experimentación con la Unidad 04. Cuando el EVA 01 devoró el motor S__2__ de Zeruel el suyo terminó de desarrollarse por completo, permitiéndole a la Unidad 01 crear cuatro alas a partir del su Campo AT, en The End of Evangelion._

_Es algo en lo que pensé hace algún tiempo. Analizándolo con más detenimiento, me doy cuenta que mi teoría tiene varias fallas, pero no es muy relevante de todas formas, ya que iba a realizar el Fanfic bajo la idea que la Unidad 01 adquirió un motor S__2__ luego de la batalla contra Zeruel._

_Ahora sí, con respecto a tu pregunta de qué es lo que haré con el tema del motor S_2 _de la Unidad 01, el cual se supone tiene desde que dan inicio los acontecimientos vistos en el anime. En base a la teoría de EvilDoge, la cual repito que tiene mucha validez, al menos para mí, diré que en esta historia la Unidad 01 tiene un motor S__2__ desde el comienzo, sin embargo, no creo que Shinji deba ser consciente de esta capacidad en una etapa tan temprana de la historia, tanto por el hecho de que sería darle mucho poder de repente y porque SEELE actuaría en consecuencia, ya que EvilDoge menciona que Yui instaló el motor S__2__ en el EVA 01 sin que Gendo o los miembros de SEELE lo supiera. En el anime, vemos que Shinji, enfurecido por el daño que Zeruel les hizo a Asuka y Rei, logra poner contra las cuerdas al más poderoso de los Ángeles, al cual yo considero hubiera podido vencer si hubiera sido capaz de explotar a voluntad el poder del motor S__2__, aunque no contara con los ataques especiales, como esa especie de ataque cortante que el EVA 01 creó con su Campo AT al agitar únicamente el brazo, cortando con suma facilidad el Campo AT de Zeruel y haciéndole varios cortes en el cuerpo; con que hubiera seguido teniendo energía, la batalla hubiera sido de Shinji. Con respecto a SEELE, es un enemigo mucho más peligroso para el castaño que su padre, ya que, si lo ven como una amenaza, no dudarán en eliminarlo, mientras que Gendo trataría de sacarle el mayor provecho posible, ya que en sí Shinji no representa una amenaza directa contra Gendo (dicho en el sentido de que no tiene la intención de acabar con él) al menos que esté pilotando la Unidad 01, aunque Gendo cree tener la certeza de poder detenerlo elevando la presión del LCL en el Entry Plug hasta desmayarlo, como lo hizo luego del ataque de Bardiel, cuando Shinji amenaza con destruir el Dogma Central._

_Gracias a ti por apoyar mi historia. __Saludos :)_

**Calborghete:** Hello friend, very good chapter, I liked every word, I found your description of Rei's feelings in the mall very good and everything, all the characters are very well written and faithful, but I feel the obligation to speak.

Dramatic pause, tears and face making a blessing.

How can you not give Rei a person to love and be loved? (Tears and scandalous crying), she deserves to be happy, she deserves to find love and someone to be happy (Lying face down in bed crying wistfully).

But that's okay, looking forward to the next chapter.

Traducción: Hola amigo, muy buen capítulo, me gustó cada palabra, encontré su descripción de los sentimientos de Rei en el centro comercial muy bueno y todo, todos los personajes están muy bien escritos y fieles, pero siento la obligación de hablar.

Pausa dramática, lágrimas y rostro que hacen una bendición.

¿Cómo no le das a Rei una persona para que ame y sea amada? (Lágrimas y llanto escandaloso), merece ser feliz, merece encontrar el amor y alguien que sea feliz (acostado boca abajo en la cama llorando con nostalgia).

Pero está bien, esperando con ansias el próximo capítulo.

—_Me alegra mucho que el capítulo te haya gustado tanto. Espero que siga siendo así hasta que la historia concluya. Me es difícil detallar la manera de pensar de cada uno de los personajes, ya que son bastante diferentes el uno del otro. Me pone muy feliz que esa parte haya sido especialmente de tu agrado._

_Con respecto a tu pregunta, Evangelion en sí es trágico. No creo que mi historia sería un buen Fanfic de Evangelion si todo sale a pedir de boca y al final todos son felices. Aunque suene como un desalmado (alguien que comete acciones crueles sin mostrar pena o compasión), la verdad es que me gustan las historias con finales felices, sin embargo, a veces hay que hacer sacrificios para que la historia sea más contundente._

_Rei, lo desee o no, es en realidad Lilith, la progenitora de la humanidad, alguien que se supone que no debería convivir con la misma. Eso es lo que la mantiene encadenada, impidiéndole logar su anhelo… sin embargo, ninguna cadena es indestructible._

_No sólo existe el amor por la pareja, por esa persona llamada «media naranja» (persona que te complementa), sino que también existe el amor de los hijos por los padres y viceversa, el amor por los hermanos, los amigos, el amor por lo que te apasiona. ¿Quién dice que Rei y Shinji no se aman? Lo hacen, pero no de manera romántica, no de manera carnal. Shinji ama a Misato, no de forma carnal, sino como la madre que nunca tuvo (solo como nota, Shinji es plenamente consciente del amor que siente su madre por él, a pesar de ya no estar presente en cuerpo, y la ama por ello, no es como que Misato esté reemplazando a Yui como madre de Shinji). Está claro que Shinji ama a Asuka de manera romántica, no hace falta discutirlo. Rei aún no sabe lo que es el amor, mucho menos que éste se expresa de varias maneras._

_Creo que ya me he expresado lo suficiente, si sigo adelante, terminaré por dar spoilers. Ahora sólo me queda pedirte que te quedes hasta el final de la historia, y entonces puedas decidir si la odias o amas; no se puede juzgar correctamente una historia que aún no ha terminado de escribirse._

_Translation:__I'm so glad you liked the chapter so much. I hope it stays that way until the story is over. It's hard for me to detail the way of thinking of each of the characters, as they are quite different from each other. I'm very happy that that part was especially to your liking._

_With regard to your question, Evangelion itself is tragic. I don't think my story would be a good Evangelion Fanfic if everything comes out to ask by the mouth and in the end everyone is happy. Even if it sounds like a heartless person (someone who commits cruel actions without showing sorrow or compassion), the truth is that I like stories with happy endings, yet sometimes you have to make sacrifices to make the story more forceful._

_Rei, whether she wishes or not, is actually Lilith, the progenitor of humanity, someone who is not supposed to live with it. That's what keeps her chained, preventing her from logging her longing... however, no string is indestructible._

_Not only is there a love for the couple, for that person called "half an orange" (person who complements you), but there is also the love of children for parents and vice versa, love for brothers, friends, love for what you are passionate about. Who says Rei and Shinji don't love each other? They do, but not romantically, not in a carnal way. Shinji loves Misato, not carnally, but as the mother he never had (only as a note, Shinji is fully aware of his mother's love for him, despite no longer being present in body, and loves her for it, it is not like Misato is replacing Yui as Shinji's mother). It is clear that Shinji loves Asuka romantically, there is no need to discuss it. Rei still doesn't know what love is, let alone that it is expressed in several ways._

_I think I've expressed myself enough, if I go ahead, I'll end up giving spoilers. Now all I have left is to ask you to stay until the end of the story, and then you can decide whether you hate or love it; you can't correctly judge a story that hasn't finished writing yet._

**Edge Maverick:** un capitulo muy interesante y divertido en algunos puntos sobre todo con Rei preguntando sobre su camisón que parecía ser bastante revelador delante de todos los clientes estoy deseando ver que hace Shinji con el angel del volcán hará lo mismo o le dará mas apoyo y la animara y luego en el balneario podría ser un poco mas atrevido y decirle algo bonito un cumplido o un piropo y tener un momento tierno entre ellos.

—_Me alegra mucho que la historia esté siendo de tu agrado, ojalá sea así hasta el final. Como le dije al usuario Alexsanderlay, el foco principal del capítulo será la batalla contra Sandalphon, aunque también se incluirá más interacción entre los pilotos. A mi parecer, la idea del viaje a las aguas termales es la forma de Misato para compensarlos por no poder ir al viaje escolar a Okinawa, y como eso quedó cubierto con el viaje al lago, tal vez no lo incluya. Puede que se dé una situación como la que tu describes en la reedición que haré del viaje al lago, aunque eso tomará tiempo, ya que primero me enfocaré en los capítulos por venir. Tal vez sea antes si tengo la inspiración adecuada, de lo contrario puede que lo lleve a cabo hasta el final, con la intención de dejar todo lo más pulido posible antes de «bajar el telón»._

_Muchas gracias a ti por apoyar mi historia. Saludos :) _

**Kevin007H:** Buenardo! porfin... esperaba con ansias el que asuka se enterara del auto de Shinji, me la imagino convenciendolo uno de estos dias que la lleve a pasear en el carro por la ciudad solo porque esta aburrida xD Sigue asi

Pd: F por los hombres que acompañan a las mujeres a comprar ropa... RIP DEDOS

—_Me alegra mucho que la historia esté siendo de tu agrado, ojalá sea así hasta el final. Efectivamente, tenía pensado que sostuvieran algunas interacciones en el auto. No como te lo imaginas. Sí, te estoy hablando a ti, persona de mente sucia. Como aclaración, eso último no te lo estoy diciendo directamente a ti, Kevin, sino a alguien que seguramente se le pasó «esa idea» por la cabeza._

_Saludos :)_

**Wandd:** Rei en este capítulo me enternece tanto, el largo proceso que llevará a cabo para aprender de las normas sociales y del significado que le intenta dar a lo que experimenta. Con lo racional que es va para largo pero lo intenta :')

La interacción entre Asuka y Rei en la tienda comercial me gustó muchísimo, que alegría que los 3 pilotos tenga otros momentos de interacción fuera de Nerv.

Saludos!

—_Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto. Realmente me es difícil abordar el tema del avance de Rei hacia ser una persona «normal». Pongo normal entre comillas porque creo que definir que es normal en una persona es algo muy subjetivo, que queda a interpretación de cada quien._

_También me resultó complicado idear la manera en que Asuka y Rei comenzaran a relacionarse, ya que salta a la vista que ambas son tan diferentes como el día y la noche. A mí parecer, en el anime, Asuka no sentía desprecio por Rei poco después de conocerse, pero tampoco le agradaba especialmente. Por ello, tuve que pensar en alguna situación en la que ambas coincidieran, aunque fuera de manera temporal, y que mejor que algo simple pero necesario para que Rei se hiciera más normal que comprar ropa nueva. _

_Saludos :)_

**Mister Mystery: **Como siempre, has hecho un gran trabajo con este capítulo. Espero con ansias el siguiente.

— _Me alegra mucho que la historia esté siendo de tu agrado, ojalá sea así hasta el final. Saludos :)_

**Tlamantli: **Espero seguir viendo todo lo que sucede en los próximos capítulos.

Ya quiero ver como se acercará Shinji a Asuka :D

— _Me alegra mucho que la historia esté siendo de tu agrado, ojalá sea así hasta el final. Saludos :)_

**1kirit02: **Interesante

Y ni siquiera me he visto la serie

— _Me alegra mucho que la historia esté siendo de tu agrado, ojalá sea así hasta el final. Tienes que ver el anime, es realmente bueno. Saludos :)_

**Mr. HighGround: **Es bueno ver que el grupo se relaje y deje sus problemas a un lado de vez en cuando. Re-tierna me parece Rei, con sus preguntas internas sobre reglas sociales. Asuka se ve bastante menos odiosa de lo que era en la serie original gracias a las atenciones de Shinji, asi que punto a favor. Cuando las amenazas regresen, seguro todas estas situaciones serán recuerdos valiosos que les darán fuerzas y energía para entender la importancia de disfrutar la vida.

PD, trata de no dejar tantas notas de autor consecutivas, porque distrae de la narrativa. Fuera de ello, fue un agradable capitulo

—_Tiene que haber momentos relajados para que los personajes puedan desarrollarse, además Evangelion no se centra precisamente en las batallas._

_Me alegra escuchar que te gusta la forma en que actúa Rei, ya que en sí no tiene una personalidad bien definida en el canon, al menos no al comienzo. Me es complicado pensar en cómo actuaría en una forma que sea coherente a lo que se esperaría de su personaje._

_Creo que tiene sentido que Asuka esté más feliz al convivir con un Shinji un tanto más cercano a la persona que esperaba que fuera. Desde luego, sigue actuando odiosa en algunas ocasiones. Espero estar representando bien el cambio en su personalidad debido a dichos factores. Me parece el personaje más difícil de comprender, refiriéndonos a su forma de actuar._

_Tienes razón en cuanto a eso. Me parece que Asuka sería un personaje muy plano si sólo pensara en su gloria como piloto y en su enamoramiento por Kaji y dejara de lado los buenos momentos que ha vivido en compañía de los demás._

_Saludos :) _

**Formas de comunicación:**

"Diálogos."

_"Pensamientos."_

*Comunicación vía telefónica, radio, videollamada, o altoparlantes.*

—Comunicación vía mensaje de texto—

— **Capítulo 10: Buceando en un volcán —**

Misato y los pilotos estaban terminando de recoger las cosas que usaron para su día en el lago del Geo Front cuando el teléfono incorporado en la camioneta sonó.

"_Vaya que son puntuales para recordarme que debo regresar la camioneta."_ Pensó Misato luego de subir la red de voleibol a la parte trasera de la camioneta. "Contestaré la llamada, ustedes sigan cargando las cosas." Dijo a los jóvenes a su cargo.

Todos asintieron, incluso Asuka, de quien se esperaba una respuesta negativa; al parecer, el día tan divertido que pasaron la tenía de muy buen humor.

Misato abrió la puerta del lado del copiloto y levantó el teléfono, el cual era inalámbrico.

"Hola, Takeda-san. Estoy terminando de cargar las cosas en la camioneta. Pronto te la devolveré en el mismo estado en que me la entregaste." Dijo Misato, en un tono alegre y despreocupado; también a ella le había sentado bien el descanso en el lago.

*Soy Ritsuko.* Dijo la nombrada, desde el otro lado de la línea.

"Oh, lo siento, Rits. Takeda juró que me llamaría para recordarme que tenía que devolverle la camioneta a esta hora. Vaya que es un estirado. En fin, ¿a qué se debe esta llamada?"

*Siento interrumpirte en tu pequeño descanso, pero ha surgido algo importante.* La voz de Ritsuko era seria.

"Está bien, estábamos a punto de volver a casa. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?" Misato adoptó un tono serio.

*Esta línea no es segura. Ven al Centro de Comando, ahí hablaremos.*

"¿Es necesario que lleve a los chicos?"

*No, al menos por el momento. Ven lo antes posible.*

"Entendido. Voy para allá." Misato colgó el teléfono. _"He tenido algo de suerte que esto ocurriera después de que hayamos terminado nuestro día en el lago. Realmente me hubiera puesto de mal humor si ocurría a la mitad; el ambiente era muy agradable. Bueno, ahora debo ponerme en marcha."_

"Misato, ya cargamos todo en la camioneta." Anunció Asuka, en un tono alegre.

"Buen trabajo, chicos." Misato les dirigió una sonrisa. "Suban, es tiempo de regresar."

Misato, naturalmente, ocupó el asiento del piloto, Asuka el asiento del copiloto y Rei y Shinji los asientos traseros.

"Los dejaré en el estacionamiento donde el equipo de Takeda-san guarda estos vehículos; me han pedido que vaya al Centro de Comando para tratar un asunto." Dijo Misato, en un tono serio pero tranquilo. "Shinji-kun, hazme el favor de llevar a Rei a casa en tu auto; ya es algo tarde."

No es que hubiera un alto índice de criminalidad en Tokyo-3, pero nunca estaba demás ser precavido.

"De acuerdo, Misato." Respondió Shinji.

"Bien. Vámonos de una vez."

Misato arrancó el auto, el motor V8 rugió, tierra y algunas rocas pequeñas fueron lanzadas hacia atrás antes de que las ruedas generaran la tracción necesaria para que la camioneta se moviera. El viaje fue tranquilo, después de todo, el vehículo era prestado, Misato no sólo tendría que pagarlo si lo llegaba a dañar, también tendría repercusiones en su trabajo, además de una cantidad ingente de papeleo que hacer relacionado con el seguro, el daño al ecosistema que pudo haber causado, entre muchas otras cosas.

Luego de algunos minutos, finalmente llegaron al estacionamiento donde el equipo de científicos y técnicos, que se encargaba del ecosistema dentro del Geo Front, guardaba sus vehículos.

Después de que bajaran, el personal encargado de los vehículos se acercó para comprobar el estado de la camioneta.

"Vaya fama te has ganado, Misato." Comentó Asuka con burla.

"Todos por aquí son unos estirados." Masculló Misato mientras hacía un puchero. "Supongo que sabrán llegar desde aquí hasta el acceso donde está el auto de Shinji-kun, ¿verdad?"

Asuka y Shinji cruzaron miradas por un instante. Ninguno de ellos había estado nunca en esa parte del Geo Front, además, no era como que lo hayan explorado mucho, se limitaban a deambular por los lugares que eran indispensables para sus labores como pilotos.

La pelirroja odiaba decir que no era capaz de hacer algo. Con tan sólo su mirada y un leve sonrojo de frustración, le dijo a Shinji que dijera algo. Sin embargo, antes de que el castaño pudiera hablar, Rei se le adelantó.

"Conozco a la perfección el Geo Front, capitana Katsuragi. Los guiaré hasta el acceso que menciona." Dijo Rei con su habitual tono monótono.

"Perfecto. Muchas gracias, Rei. Y recuerda que está bien si me llamas por mi nombre cuando no estamos llevando a cabo una misión."

Rei sólo asintió en respuesta.

"No sé cuánto tiempo me tomará tratar ese asunto, así que, Shinji-kun, déjame algo para la cena en el refrigerador, por favor."

"De acuerdo." Repuso Shinji.

"Muy bien. Nos se olviden de bajar las cosas de la camioneta y llevarlas a casa. Hasta luego."

Tras decir esto, los chicos y Misato partieron caminos. Misato se dirigió hacia el Centro de Comando, mientras que los pilotos se dirigieron hacia el acceso al Geo Front que solían utilizar con mayor frecuencia.

Misato caminó por algunos minutos, valiéndose de su mapa hecho a mano para llegar hasta el Centro de Comando, sin embargo, no le resultaba de mucha ayuda.

"Dios, este sitio es demasiado enredado." Masculló Misato, tratando de hallarle sentido a los trazos mal dibujados de su mapa.

Anduvo caminando por algunos minutos más hasta que llegó frente a la puerta de un elevador, el cual, según el panel a su lado, se dirigía hacia arriba, desde algunos niveles por debajo suyo.

"_Creo que este es el elevador que debo tomar, pero no estoy del todo segura. En fin, no puedo estar más perdida."_ Pensó Misato, oprimiendo el botón para que el elevador hiciera una parada en el piso en el que estaba.

Tras algunos segundos, el elevador abrió sus puertas, revelando a Ritsuko, quien se hallaba con el ceño fruncido.

"Oh, hola, Rits." Dijo Misato, avergonzada.

Ritsuko suspiró. "¿Es que acaso llegará el día en que no te pierdas en el Dogma Central?"

"Tienes que admitir que este sitio es enrevesado." Dijo Misato, tratando de excusarse.

**Nota del autor:** como mera suposición, pienso que Misato no tiene un mal sentido de la orientación. Supongo que el Dogma Central fue construido de tal manera que es muy fácil perderse si no se está muy bien familiarizado con el lugar, ya que SEELE, la organización detrás de NERV, estaba seguro de que los Ángeles no serían su único obstáculo para llevar acabo sus planes, sino también algunas personas, por lo que construir un sitio por el cual era tan difícil moverse complicaba que algún infiltrado llegara a zonas importantes, sin ser visto por nadie.

"Que puedo decir, no estoy muy familiarizada con la parte del Geo Front donde trabaja Takeda-san y su equipo. De hecho, es la primera vez que vengo por aquí."

"Tienes mucha suerte. El vicecomandante Fuyutsuki es quien está al mando en este momento." Ritsuko se hizo a un lado para que Misato ingresara en el elevador.

"Adivinaré, el comandante Ikari se fue a otra de esas reuniones con Dios sabe quién, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Misato mientras ingresaba en el elevador.

Ritsuko le devolvió un ligero asentimiento mientras oprimía un botón en el panel de control.

"Cielos, si fuera su mujer, me preocuparía que anduviera de caza faldas, después de todo, se conserva bastante bien para su edad." Comentó Misato, en su habitual tono burlón.

Las palabras de Misato hicieron que la mandíbula de Ritsuko se apretara de enojo. En ese momento, Ritsuko tenía muchas ganas de gritar sandeces contra su mejor amiga, pero sabía que no podía permitirse dar algún indicio de su «relación» con el comandante. A pesar de su enojo, la parte racional de su mente comenzó a analizar lo dicho por Misato. Era verdad que Gendo aún lucía bastante bien para ser alguien próximo a sus cincuentas. Dada la naturaleza de su relación, existía la elevada posibilidad de que no fuera la única mujer que Gendo usara para llenar el vacío que dejó en su corazón su difunta esposa.

"Supongo que sí." Fue la respuesta que salió de los apretados labios de Ritsuko.

Tras esa conversación, ambas mujeres se dirigieron, en completo silencio, hacia el Centro de Comando. Al llegar, vieron al vicecomandante Fuyutsuki y a los tenientes Ibuki, Hyuga y Aoba, rodeando la terminal de Ritsuko.

"Vicecomandante Fuyutsuki." Saludó Misato.

"En descanso, capitana Katsuragi. Es bueno que esté aquí." Dijo Fuyutsuki con su habitual tono sereno.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre?"

"Hace algunas horas, el Instituto Sismológico del Monte Asama nos contactó debido a que su sonda recogió lecturas extrañas del interior del volcán con el mismo nombre."

"¿Por qué nos contactaron a nosotros?"

"Luego de que se hiciera pública la existencia de los Ángeles, NERV ha recibido docenas de mensajes de diversos centros de investigación científica a lo largo y ancho del mundo, diciéndonos que sus equipos registraron alguna anomalía. El miedo de que una de esas anomalías podría ser un Ángel se ha regado como la pólvora."

"¿Por qué no he oído de esto antes?"

"Toda la información que recibimos es revisada primero por las MAGI. Dependiendo del porcentaje de probabilidad que arroje, revisamos la información nosotros mismos. Hasta ahora, todos los reportes dieron una probabilidad inferior al 1%." Respondió Ritsuko, tratando de enviar al fondo de su mente los pensamientos que la atormentaban.

"Si ese es el caso, enviamos a un grupo de técnicos de bajo rango a «tratar el asunto»." Añadió Fuyutsuki.

Gendo decidió que fuera así para darle a NERV una mejor imagen a nivel mundial, lo que le garantizaría aún más fondos.

"He solicitado su presencia porque las MAGI han arrojado una posibilidad de un 50-50 de que la anomalía que el equipo del Monte Asama registró sea un Ángel."

"Entiendo." Misato respondió, en un tono serio. "Supongo que ustedes ya habrán deliberado al respecto, ¿no es así?"

"Así es. Tan poco hemos sido capaces de discernir si se trata de un Ángel o no. Es por eso que la he llamado." Dijo Fuyutsuki, un tanto molesto de que sus conocimientos se hayan visto superados. "Capitana Katsuragi, tiene la orden de ir, junto a uno de los técnicos principales, al Instituto Sismológico del Monte Asama con el fin de recabar datos que comprueben o desmientan que hay un Ángel en la cámara magmática del volcán. Parta a la brevedad posible."

"Sí, señor. Teniente Hyuga, venga conmigo. Partiremos hacia allá ahora mismo en un VTOL." Dijo Misato, con seriedad.

"A la orden, capitana Katsuragi." Respondió el teniente Hyuga, saludando con su mano.

# # #

Momentos antes, Geo Front.

"¿Por dónde tenemos que ir, Rei?" Preguntó Shinji, luego de que se separaran de Misato.

"Seguiremos la línea trece por un momento y después la seis, eso nos llevará hasta el elevador que da al acceso que la capitana… digo, que Misato mencionó." Respondió Rei.

"Parece que conoces muy bien el lugar." Terció Asuka.

"Me crie aquí." Repuso Rei.

"¿En serio?" Inquirió Asuka.

"Así es. Toda mi vida la he vivido aquí."

"El Geo Front es un sitio increíble, la cúspide de la arquitectura humana, pero no me parece un buen lugar para vivir; apenas hay gente por aquí, debe ser muy aburrido."

El comentario de Asuka hizo que Rei analizara todo lo que había vivido hasta hora. Sus primeros años estuvo confinada en una maltrecha habitación en los niveles más bajos del Dogma Central, sólo recibiendo visitas de Ritsuko y Gendo para enseñarle las cosas básicas como leer y hacer operaciones aritméticas simples, además de ser adoctrinada para cumplir con la voluntad del comandante Ikari, sin importar lo que le ocurriera a ella. Hace tan sólo un año se había incorporado por órdenes de Gendo al Instituto Marduk. Su inusual apariencia cautivó a muchos chicos, tantos como los que pretendían a Asuka actualmente. Sin embargo, su desinterés por tales asuntos y su extremadamente reservada personalidad pronto la convirtieron en una de esas personas que pasan la secundaria sin pena ni gloria. Si comparaba todo lo que vivió en los últimos meses con el resto de su vida, era claro que su desarrollo fue aburrido.

"Supongo que lo fue." Fue la escueta respuesta de Rei tras cinco segundos de silencio.

"-Fufu. Pues, yo me crie en Berlin, la mejor ciudad de todo el mundo." Dijo Asuka con orgullo. "Asistí a la escuela como una chica normal, pero pronto se hizo evidente para todos que mis capacidades intelectuales estaban muy desarrolladas, por eso mi paso por la escuela fue apresurado, llegando a conseguir un título universitario el verano pasado. Aun con todo eso podía acudir al entrenamiento en la Tercera Rama de NERV, también localizada en Berlín, volviéndome el mejor piloto del mundo."

Asuka se irritó un poco al ver que Rei no se inmutó por su «emocionante relato» acerca de su vida. Dio un resoplido antes de dirigirse hacia Shinji.

"Y tú, Shinji, ¿dónde te criaste?" Preguntó Asuka.

Shinji comenzó a sudar un poco; no había pensado que Asuka le hiciera esa pregunta, al menos no hasta que todo hubiera terminado, además no quería crear incoherencias en su historia, ya que suponía que Gendo lo escuchaba todo el tiempo.

"E-Es algo bastante complicado… preferiría no tener que hablar de eso."

No fue difícil para la aguda mente de Asuka darse cuenta de que la respuesta del castaño tenía mucho que ver con su padre, ya que fue mencionado antes, en la pequeña charla que sostuvieron mientras iban en su auto a comprar las cosas para el día en el lago, en la cual claramente no se veía dispuesto a hablar sobre nada que tuviera que ver con él. Se sentía algo molesta de que Shinji no quisiera hablar de su pasado, pero al mismo tiempo comprendía el sentimiento de aversión por la figura paterna, así que esa respuesta estaba bien para ella por el momento.

Rei, por su lado, realmente estaba interesada por el pasado de Shinji. De no ser porque una vez escuchó al vicecomandante Fuyutsuki mencionar a Shinji como el hijo de Gendo, jamás se hubiera enterado de su existencia, sino hasta su llegada. A pesar de su curiosidad acerca del motivo por el que las dos personas más importantes en su vida se separaron, respetaría el deseo de Shinji de no hablar al respecto.

Los chicos siguieron su recorrido en silencio. Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron hasta el lugar donde estaba aparcado el auto de Shinji. Los tres adolescentes cargaron las cosas en el maletero y se subieron al auto.

"No pareces muy sorprendida de que Shinji tenga un auto." Comentó Asuka, mirando a Rei por el retrovisor, mientras Shinji conducía fuera del pequeño estacionamiento que había al lado del acceso al Geo Front.

"¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?" Preguntó Rei, en su habitual tono sin emociones.

Asuka gruñó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Shinji. "¿Por qué se lo contaste a ella primero?" La molestia en el tono de Asuka era evidente.

"B-Bueno… yo…"

"Apenas hoy me enterado que Ikari-kun es dueño de este auto, al igual que tú, supongo." Interrumpió Rei, salvando el pellejo de Shinji.

"¿No te parece raro que un chico de su edad tenga un auto propio?" Preguntó Asuka, aún molesta.

"No." Respondió secamente Rei.

"-Fufu. Parece que has vivido toda tu vida debajo de una roca."

Rei no sabía si Asuka lo decía en sentido literal o figurado, por lo que decidió no responder, añadiendo a su larga lista de cosas por hacer el aprender a diferenciar las frases dichas en sentido literal de las dichas en sentido figurado. _"De hecho, fue bajo decenas de capas de blindaje de titanio."_

Asuka decidió ignorarlos a todos poniendo algo de Rock and Roll en el estéreo del auto.

Tras algunos minutos de viaje, bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, ya que hacía rato que habían llegado a la zona donde estaba el departamento de Rei, la cual estaba sin servicio de alumbrado público.

Shinji se detuvo justo frente a las escaleras que daban al departamento de Rei.

"Buenas noches, Ayanami."

"Buenas noches, Ikari-kun. Gracias por traerme." Dijo Rei, sonriendo. A penas era visible por el reflejo de las luces del coche.

"Por nada." Shinji le devolvió la sonrisa.

Tras dar algunos pasos, Rei se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

"_Eso da algo de mala espina." _Pensó Shinji.

La pálida piel de Rei, sus brillantes ojos rojos y sus pasos silenciosos a veces la hacían parecer un fantasma. Verla perderse entre la oscuridad daba algo de miedo.

Shinji sacudió la cabeza y empezó a conducir fuera de la «zona abandonada», como él la había denominado, y pronto estuvo conduciendo por las calles principales de Tokyo-3.

De repente, la cinta llegó a su fin, deteniendo la música. Asuka extrajo el casete y comenzó a girarlo con un lápiz, de forma hexagonal, que casualmente estaba en la guantera, para rebobinar la cinta.

**Nota del autor:** ¿Soy la única persona por aquí que llegó a usar casetes para oír música?

"¿Cuánto falta para llegar a casa?" Preguntó Asuka.

"Unos diez minutos, quizá." Respondió Shinji, manteniendo su vista al frente.

Asuka miró hacia el camino, notando que estaban solos en la vía principal de la ciudad. "Oye, ¿qué tan rápido puede ir este auto?"

"150km/h, si no me equivoco, o quizá más. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"¿Qué tal si lo comprobamos?" Preguntó Asuka, en un tono divertido.

"Pensé que odiabas la velocidad."

"No, lo que odio son los giros alocados que hace Misato."

"No me parece que sea la mejor idea del mundo."

"Oh, vamos, tenemos la vía para nosotros solos, además será en línea recta." Dijo Asuka, como si fuera el lado malo de su consciencia, incitándolo a hacer algo que estaba mal.

"_Realmente quiero que Asuka me vea de una forma romántica, sin embargo, no creo que sea una buena idea conducir tan rápido."_

Shinji sopesó las consecuencias contra los beneficios, teniendo en cuenta las condiciones del momento, vía libre y una recta de dos kilómetros. Su parte sensata le decía que no lo hiciera, mientras que la parte que anhelaba tener a Asuka en sus brazos y su naciente vena de rebeldía adolescente le decían que lo hiciera.

"_Sólo será un momento."_

**Nota del autor: **no lo hagan, de verdad, no lo hagan. Yo perdí a un amigo en un accidente automovilístico cuando trataba de presumir lo rápido que podía ir su auto.

Shinji hundió hasta el fondo el acelerador, y se preparó para el cambio de marcha.

"-Wow. ¡Sí que va rápido esta cosa!" Exclamó Asuka, apresurándose a ponerse el cinturón.

Shinji admiró a través del retrovisor la sonrisa de Asuka, quien ya había conseguido abrocharse el cinturón.

Tras algunos segundos de ir a toda velocidad, Shinji comenzó a frenar el auto.

"¿Por qué desaceleras?" Preguntó Asuka, molesta.

"En esa esquina suele estar estacionado un auto de policía." Shinji señaló hacia una esquina, ya habiendo puesto el auto bajo el límite de velocidad.

Asuka vio de reojo dicha patrulla, la cual verificó su velocidad con el radar.

"Parece que los conoces. Déjame adivinar, viejos conocidos de Misato, ¿cierto?" Dijo Asuka, habiéndose relajado un poco.

Shinji rio entre dientes. "Se podría decir, aunque, de tantas veces que reincidió en rebasar el límite de velocidad, ahora la ignoran."

"Me lo imagino." Dijo Asuka, dejando escapar una pequeña risa.

Llegaron hasta el departamento de Misato, sin ningún otro sobresalto por el camino, cenaron y se fueron a dormir, bastante alegres por el divertido día en el lago.

# # #

Al día siguiente, dos de la mañana, Centro de Investigación del Instituto Sismológico del Monte Asama, localizado cerca del cráter del volcán.

El equipo de técnicos del Centro de Investigación del Monte Asama, bajo la supervisión del teniente Hyuga, estaba reconfigurando el software de los instrumentos específicamente para que detectaran el patrón sanguíneo azul de los Ángeles. Mientras eso ocurría, otro equipo se hallaba fuera, preparando la sonda para su inmersión en la lava.

"Le agradezco mucho que haya atendido a nuestro llamado tan rápido, capitana Katsuragi." Dijo el científico en jefe del centro de investigación, quien era un hombre de entre 50 y 60 años de edad. Vestía formalmente, camisa, pantalones, zapatos y, desde luego, bata de laboratorio.

"No tiene por qué agradecerme, sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo." Respondió Misato para después bostezar. Su resaca del día anterior y la tarde en el lago la habían dejado muy agotada.

"¿Le ofrezco un poco de café?" Preguntó amablemente el científico.

"Se lo agradecería mucho."

El científico fue a la sala de descanso a buscar una taza de café para Misato. Regresó al cabo de unos minutos, justo cuando los preparativos de la sonda fueron completados.

"Estamos listos para bajar la sonda, capitana Katsuragi." Anunció el teniente Hyuga.

"Bien." Dijo Misato mientras recibía la taza de café. "Inicien el descenso."

"Hai." Respondió el teniente Hyuga, parándose firmemente antes de sentarse frente a la terminal principal, y empezar a operarla. "Iniciando el descenso."

El grupo de técnicos, sentados en las terminales aledañas a las de Makoto, comenzaron a operar sus terminales también.

*Visual confirmada. La sonda se ha sumergido en la lava.* Anunció la voz de una mujer a través del sistema de alto parlantes. Se trataba de uno de los técnicos que se hallaba observando el fondo del volcán, parado cerca del borde del cráter, usando un traje especial que le permitía soportar las elevadas temperaturas.

"Todos los indicadores en verde." Dijo uno de los técnicos.

"Que todas las personas que se encuentren fuera del centro de investigación regresen dentro por seguridad." Ordenó Misato para después darle un sorbo a su café.

*Enterado. Vamos para allá.* Respondió la misma mujer.

"La sonda ha llegado a los 650 metros de profundidad. Ese es su límite." Dijo uno de los técnicos, al cabo de unos minutos.

"Teniente Hyuga, ¿ya ha localizado la anomalía?" Preguntó Misato.

"Negativo. Mis cálculos indican que podría encontrarse unos 500 metros más abajo."

"Siga hasta que dé con ella."

"¡La sonda se destruirá si baja más!" Gritó el mismo técnico de antes.

"NERV pagará el 100% de los costos de reparación o el reemplazo completo de la sonda si se destruye." Respondió Misato, en un tono serio.

"¡Pero…!"

"Es suficiente, hijo." El científico en jefe puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su hijo. "Sé cuánto aprecio le tienes a esa sonda, ya que tú fuiste quien la diseñó y construyó casi en su totalidad. Sin embargo, si no averiguamos si se trata o no de un Ángel, mucha gente podría morir. Perder algunos millones de yenes y cientos de horas de trabajo es un bajo precio a pagar por cientos, quizá miles de vidas."

El joven técnico mascó con ira sus molares mientras asentía.

"Proceda como lo vea pertinente, capitana Katsuragi." Dijo el científico en jefe.

Misato asintió. _"Ojalá que todas las personas que envían quejas a mi oficina por daños a sus propiedades fueran tan comprensivas como este hombre."_ "Ya lo escuchó, teniente, adelante."

"Hai." Respondió Makoto, introduciendo más comandos en la consola.

La sonda continuó con su descenso. Cada poco un técnico anunciaba el estado de integridad del casco, el cual se dañaba cada vez más y más.

"Lotería." Dijo Misato al ver en el monitor principal lo que a todas luces parecía un huevo de color negro, flotando en el magma.

"¡El casco está por ceder!" Anunció un técnico femenino, notoriamente alarmada.

"¡Haga el análisis, teniente, y que sea ahora!" Exclamó Misato, sabiendo que era su única oportunidad.

"En proceso." Makoto oprimió una sola tecla, la cual estaba programada para ejecutar el análisis.

Se escuchó un crujido a través del sistema de alto parlantes, y luego sólo hubo estática.

"La sonda se destruyó." Dijo el técnico, quien era su creador, claramente molesto.

El científico en jefe, su padre, palmeó su espalda, en un intento por consolarlo.

"¿Lo ha conseguido, teniente Hyuga?" Preguntó Misato, acercándose a la terminal de Makoto.

"Por muy poco, menos de un segundo." Respondió Makoto.

"¿Cuál es el resultado?"

"Patrón sanguíneo azul confirmado. No hay duda de que se trata de un Ángel."

Misato frunció el ceño al ver la imagen en la pantalla de la terminal. Podía describirse como una suerte de feto. Su cabeza era anormalmente grande, comparado con un feto humano, al igual que su ojo, sus brazos y piernas eran bastante largos, tenía una suerte de cola, más bien una prolongación del hueso sacro, y lo que parecían ser espinas en su columna.

"Vaya que es un bastardo horripilante." Masculló Misato.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Preguntó Makoto.

"Seguir el protocolo, desde luego." Respondió Misato. Tomó una buena bocanada de aire antes de decir, en voz alta: "Este centro de investigación queda bajo el control de NERV. Nadie entra y nadie sale. Toda la información que se recabó desde el día anterior queda clasificada. Ninguno puede hablar sobre nada de lo que vieron."

Todos los científicos tragaron duro; sus miedos se habían hecho realidad, un Ángel se estaba gestando justo bajo sus pies.

Makoto procedió a ejecutar un programa que cifró toda la información de los servidores del centro de investigación para que nada de información pudiera ser filtrada.

"Ve si hay algo más en la información que recabaron que nos pueda ser de ayuda. Yo me comunicaré con el vicecomandante Fuyutsuki." Ordenó Misato.

"Sí, capitana Katsuragi." Respondió Makoto, comenzando a hacer diligentemente la tarea que se le encomendó.

Misato caminó fuera del centro de investigación, y se dirigió hacia el VTOL en el que había venido para usar su equipo de comunicación, asegurándose de que la línea fuera lo más segura posible.

"Al habla la capitana Katsuragi. ¿Me recibe, vicecomandante Fuyutsuki?"

*Al habla el comandante Ikari.* Respondió Gendo, con su voz áspera, del otro lado de la línea.

"Oh, ya está de regreso, comandante."

*Así es. ¿Cuál es la situación con la anomalía del Monte Asama?*

"Hemos confirmado en un 100% que se trata de un Angel en desarrollo. ¿Cómo procederemos?"

Hubo silencio por algunos segundos mientras Gendo pensaba su respuesta.

*Necesito consultar esto con el Comité. Mientras tanto, haga lo necesario para evacuar a la población que vive a las faldas del monte; el Ángel podría crear un desastre como el de Pompeya si emerge violentamente.*

"Entendido, comandante."

*Comandante Ikari, corto.*

# # #

En ese mismo momento, Centro de Comando de NERV.

Gendo acababa de colgar el teléfono después de oír lo que Misato tenía para decirle. Como siempre, Fuyutsuki estaba a su lado derecho, escuchando todo.

"Los miembros del comité se molestarán por ser llamados tan tarde." Comentó Fuyutsuki, a pesar de que sabía que su sugerencia, dada de manera indirecta, caería en oídos sordos.

"Vayamos a la sala de reuniones. Sugeriré que se ejecute la orden A-17." Gendo se puso en pie, y comenzó a caminar fuera del Centro de Comando.

"¿Estás sugiriendo que seamos los primeros en atacar?" Preguntó Fuyutsuki mientras igualaba el paso de Gendo.

"No. Esta es la oportunidad para capturar a un Ángel vivo; hasta ahora, no hemos podido recuperar los restos del motor S2 de ningún Ángel, algo indispensable para el Proyecto de Complementación Humana."

"Se supone que, para este punto, ya deberíamos haber obtenido uno, o por lo menos sus restos en condiciones lo suficientemente buenas para recrearlo de manera artificial."

"Pero eso no ha sucedido." Masculló Gendo, creyendo que el cambio de actitud de Shinji era el responsable de un fallo tan grande en sus planes.

Unos minutos después, Gendo se hallaba en una gran sala, completamente vacía. Gendo se encontraba parado justo en el centro, iluminado por una solitaria lampara. Fuera de ese cono de luz sólo había oscuridad, una oscuridad tan profunda que parecía la nada misma. El silencio dentro de la sala era tal que Gendo podía escuchar con claridad el latido de su corazón. De repente, comenzó a escucharse un zumbido eléctrico. Cinco rectángulos brillantes aparecieron en el suelo, rodeando a Gendo. Visto desde arriba, las luces formaban un pentágono. Nuevamente, se escuchó el zumbido eléctrico que se oyó momentos atrás. Flotando sobre los rectángulos brillantes, aparecieron lo que parecían ser unos monolitos, de color negro ónix. Sobre cada uno, en la parte de arriba, estaba escrita, en color rojo, la palabra «SEELE», debajo un número, que iba del 01 al 05, y hasta abajo las palabras «SOUND ONLY».

"¿Qué sucede, Ikari?" El rectángulo bajo el monolito con el número 01 brilló con más intensidad cuando la voz de Keel Lorenz pronunció esas palabras. Su voz hizo eco por la sala durante algunos segundos, dando la impresión de ser alguien todo poderoso.

"Acabo de recibir información de sumo interés para el Proyecto de Complementación Humana." Respondió Gendo, no dejándose intimidar.

"Más vale que valga la pena." Dijo SEELE 02, quien sonaba molesto y cansado. Se le notaba un pequeño acento francés.

"Lo sé. Acabamos de descubrir a un Ángel en pleno desarrollo, el cual se encuentra en la cámara magmática del Monte Asama."

Hubo un momento de silencio, lo que le dio a entender a Gendo que había despertado el interés de los ancianos.

"¿Cómo podría ser eso de ayuda para el Proyecto de Complementación Humana?" Preguntó SEELE 03, con un acento texano.

"Simple, necesitamos obtener a toda costa un motor S2 para replicarlo de manera artificial."

"¿A caso está pensando en una misión para capturar con vida al Ángel, Ikari?" Preguntó SEELE 04, su acento era claramente ruso.

"Así es." Gendo se ajustó las gafas. "Estoy aquí para que me autoricen a ejecutar la orden A-17."

"Está jugando con fuego, y lo sabe, Ikari." Dijo SEELE 05, con un ligero acento alemán.

"El camino hacia el paraíso está plagado de peligros."

"¿Hay algo más que desee exponer ante este consejo, Ikari?" Preguntó SEELE 01.

"No, es todo lo que tengo que decir."

Los cinco monolitos desaparecieron, mientras los cinco miembros de SEELE discutían el asunto. Tras alrededor de un minuto, reaparecieron, y Keel le dijo a Gendo la decisión que tomaron.

"Tienes la aprobación del comité para ejecutar la orden A-17. Pero recuerda lo que pasará si se comete algún error, ocurrirá un Tercer Impacto."

"Estoy plenamente consciente de lo que implicaría el más mínimo error, sin embargo, los beneficios que podríamos obtener ameritan correr ese riesgo."

"Más le vale no fallar, Ikari." Dijo Keel, tras lo que todos los monolitos desaparecieron.

Gendo caminó fuera de la sala, donde ya lo esperaba Fuyutsuki.

"¿Cómo ha ido la reunión?" Preguntó Fuyutsuki.

"A marchado a la perfección. Los ancianos me han dado la autorización para ejecutar la orden A-17." Respondió Gendo.

"Bien." Comentó Fuyutsuki, sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón un libro de, valga la redundancia, tamaño bolsillo.

"Más que eso."

Fuyutsuki arqueó una ceja, esperando que Gendo le hablara sobre ese extra.

"Los viejos creen que no sé que un Ángel común y corriente no puede provocar el Tercer Impacto por sí solo."

"Eso podría darnos una ventaja importante. A ver cuánto nos dura. Sin embargo, eso no le quita el riesgo de perder a una de las Unidades Evangelion durante el intento de captura."

"Las Unidades Evangelion no son tan imprescindibles como todos creen."

"¿A quién crees que seleccione la capitana Katsuragi para descender al fondo del volcán?

"Da lo mismo; los pilotos son aún más prescindibles, sobre todo ahora que el Dummy Plug se acerca a la fase final de su desarrollo."

"Tomando en cuenta lo receptivo que es ante las órdenes y su tasa de sincronización, veo muy probable que envíe a Shinji-kun a hacer el trabajo."

El comentario de Fuyutsuki hizo que los puños de Gendo se apretaran, hasta el punto en el que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

"Asegúrate que la Unidad 01 no esté en condiciones de participar en la misión, al menos no como el Evangelion que descenderá al fondo del volcán. Necesito atender otros asuntos, así que nos separaremos." Sin decir más, Gendo dobló una esquina, dejando que Fuyutsuki marchara solo hacia el Centro de Comando.

Fuyutsuki frunció el ceño al oír que Gendo se preocupaba exclusivamente por el bienestar de la Unidad 01. Sin poder hacer nada al respecto, sacó su teléfono he hizo una llamada.

El comandante Ikari se dirigió hacia su oficina para comunicarse con Misato. Levantó el auricular del teléfono fijo de su escritorio, y marcó el número de Misato.

*Al habla la capitana Katsuragi.*

"Al habla el comandante Ikari. El Comité y yo hemos terminado de deliberar acerca de su hallazgo, capitana Katsuragi. Lleve a cabo la orden A-17." Dijo Gendo, en su habitual tono frío.

*¿Escuché bien? ¿Dijo orden «A-17»?* Cuestionó Misato, incrédula.

"Así es, sin embargo, habrá una pequeña modificación a la orden, al menos en esta ocasión."

*¿Cuál sería esa modificación?* Preguntó Misato, con cautela.

"No iremos con el fin de destruir al Ángel, sino con el de capturarlo con vida."

Misato sintió que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta; ella era la única persona con vida que atestiguó el resultado de realizar experimentos con un Ángel vivo. *¿E-Está seguro de que es el mejor curso de acción?* Preguntó Misato, vacilante.

"Lo estoy. Complete la evacuación de los pobladores. Cuando termine esa labor, regrese para poner al tanto a los pilotos de la situación. La Dra. Akagi se ocupará de alistar el equipo necesario para la operación."

*A la orden, comandante.*

"Comandante ikari, corto."

# # #

En ese mismo momento, Centro de Investigación del Monte Asama. Misato colgó el teléfono, y dio un largo bostezo.

"Dios, no me había desvelado tanto desde la universidad." Masculló Misato, mientras miraba la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Eran las 2:50.

Misato caminó fuera del VTOL, encontrándose con Makoto.

"¿Halló algo de información que pueda sernos útil, teniente Hyuga?" Preguntó Misato, tratando de no sonar agotada.

"Lamentablemente, no. Pero ya me he encargado de que toda la información guardada en los servidores del centro de investigación sea enviada a NERV para un examen más minucioso; es muy probable que haya pasado algo por alto." El teniente Hyuga sonaba fresco como una lechuga.

"Bien. Necesitamos toda la información que podamos obtener para que la operación sea lo más precisa posible."

"¿Qué curso de acción tomaremos?" Preguntó Makoto, con interés.

"Llevaremos a cabo la orden A-17." Respondió Misato, mientras se frotaba los ojos.

"¿En serio?" Makoto se exaltó un poco.

"Así es. Orden del comandante, apoyada por el Comité."

"Entonces me pondré a revisar la información una vez más; no tenemos margen para equivocarnos." Dijo Makoto, de manera seria.

"Muy bien. Yo continuaré supervisando el avance de la evacuación." Misato no podía sonar más somnolienta.

"¿Se encuentra bien, capitana Katsuragi?"

"Sólo necesito una taza de café, y estaré bien." Respondió Misato, negando con su mano.

"No debería exigirse demasiado, capitana."

"No, soy la directora de operaciones, mi deber es asegurarme de que todo marche bien."

"Pero no podrá hacerlo adecuadamente si está tan cansada." Replicó Makoto.

"No es para tanto. Suelo desvelarme viendo películas, esto no es nada." Dijo Misato, tratando de mostrarse confiada, aunque en verdad le costaba permanecer de pie.

"Estoy más que cualificado para supervisar la evacuación. Me haré cargo de eso mientras usted duerme un poco." Dijo Makoto, esperando que Misato le hiciera caso.

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó Misato, dejando caer su fachada, mostrándose verdaderamente cansada.

"Sí. Yo me ocuparé de la evacuación." Dijo Makoto seriamente.

De repente, Misato se acercó a él, y le dio un abrazo.

"Gracias, Makoto. En verdad, estoy más cansada de lo que he estado nunca."

Makoto se sonrojó por ese abrazo inesperado. Lentamente correspondió el abrazo, asegurándose de no tocarla en ninguna zona inapropiada.

"N-No es nada, capitana Katsuragi."

Misato se separó del abrazo, de manera tranquila, dándole a entender a Makoto que no había hecho nada para molestarla.

"Me iré a dormir ahora. Despiértame si ocurre cualquier cosa que consideres importante." Dijo Misato, dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

"A la orden, capitana." Respondió Makoto, parándose firmemente, esperando que Misato pasara por alto su sonrojo.

Misato se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del VTOL, el cual, por fortuna para Misato, contaba con algunas camas, que se plegaban en la pared. Tenían relativamente poco acolchado, pero, con el cansancio que sentía, incluso el frío suelo de metal parecía un cómodo lugar para dormir. Puso una alarma en su celular para las 7:00 a. m., tiempo que le daría unos 30 minutos para regresar a Tokyo-3 para poner al tanto a los pilotos de la situación, y, con un poco de suerte, desayunar algo de la deliciosa comida preparada por Shinji.

A la mañana siguiente, Misato regresó a Tokyo-3 y condujo de regreso a su departamento, justo a tiempo para el desayuno.

"Buenos días, chicos." Saludó animadamente Misato. Las horas de sueño que pudo conseguir y la adrenalina que se liberó en su torrente sanguíneo mientras conducía a toda velocidad por la ciudad la tenían muy despierta. Se quitó los zapatos, los puso cerca de la entrada y pasó dentro.

"Buenos días, Misato." Dijeron al unísono ambos pilotos, cosa que comenzaba a volverse habitual.

"Sí que te demoraste ayer. Le dimos tu cena a Pen Pen." Comentó Asuka mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

"Wark." Pen Pen frotó su barriga mientras se relamía el pico.

"Está bien. Parece que llego a tiempo para el desayuno." Misato vio a Shinji ponerse su delantal, lo que indicaba que estaba a punto de empezar a cocinar el desayuno.

"¿Cómo te fue en tu reunión, Misato?" Preguntó Shinji.

"Se podría decir que bien." Misato esperaba no tener que tocar el tema del Ángel hasta que ella y los pilotos desayunaran, ya que sentía que necesitarían las fuerzas que aporta la comida más importante del día.

"Adivinaré, seguro hablaron de mis increíbles habilidades como piloto." Dijo Asuka, con notoria altanería.

"El trabajo se queda en el trabajo." Misato tomó asiento frente a la mesa, irritando a Asuka por no haber dicho lo que quería escuchar. "¿Qué hay en el menú del día, Shinji-kun?"

"Esta vez será algo más occidental."

"¿Y qué es?" Preguntó Asuka, con interés. La comida japonesa que Shinji preparaba le encantaba, aunque no lo había admitido abiertamente, pero comenzaba a echar de menos la comida europea.

"Pancakes." Shinji sacó de la alacena mezcla para pancakes, que él mismo preparó ayer por la noche, y una botella de miel de maple; del refrigerador, un par de barras de mantequilla y una bolsa con moras de diversos tipos.

Misato chilló de alegría; los pancakes eran su desayuno favorito, todos los carbohidratos que contenían valían la pena hasta el último por su increíble sabor.

Asuka también estaba muy emocionada, pero, dada su personalidad, lo ocultó bien, aunque no fue capaz de evitar que su boca se hiciera agua.

Pen Pen también estaba ansioso por empezar a comer. Ya se había atado al cuello una servilleta y tomó un cuchillo y un tenedor.

"¡Daté prisa, Shinji-kun, no pude cenar anoche!" Misato palmeó sus manos contra la mesa.

"¡Sí, no nos hagas esperar!" Asuka imitó la acción de su tutora.

"¡Wark!" Pen Pen también golpeó la mesa.

"No puedo apresurarme, o quedarán crudos." Dijo Shinji, en un tono tranquilo, que reflejaba cierta alegría.

"Pues entonces cocina en dos sartenes a la vez." Asuka sonaba más impaciente cada vez.

Shinji suspiró. _"Podría intentarlo, después de todo, hay suficiente mezcla, en caso de que cometa algún error."_ Pensó Shinji antes de poner otra sartén antiadherente al fuego. Espero a que se calentara antes de verter la mescla en él.

Pasado unos minutos, Shinji se sintió cómodo trabajando con dos sartenes a la vez, por lo que decidió elevar el número. Colocó otros dos, para el asombro de los presentes, y comenzó a controlar la cocción de cuatro pancakes a la vez. Se notaba a leguas el amor y el talento que Shinji tenía para cocinar.

Algunos minutos después, Shinji terminó de hacer cuatro pilas de pancakes, dos de un tamaño moderado para él y Pen Pen, y otras dos un poco más grandes para Asuka y Misato. Los llevó a la mesa y todos empezaron a comer.

Ambas mujeres comían con una ferocidad tal que Pen Pen se llevó sus pancakes a otro lado, por miedo a que se los quitaran, mientras que Shinji se sentía feliz al saber su primer intento de cocinar una comida occidental fue todo un éxito, si es que ver a ambas lamiendo el plato era una buena señal.

"El desayuno estuvo más que delicioso, Shinji-kun." Elogió Misato mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía hacia la cafetera a conseguir un café bien cargado.

"Sí, estuvo muy bueno." Dijo Asuka antes de comenzar a limpiarse la boca con una servilleta.

"G-Gracias." Shinji se sonrojó un poco por sus elogios.

"Bueno, ponte manos a la obra con el almuerzo, Shinji; no hay forma en que vaya a comer algo de lo que venden en la cafetería de la escuela." Dijo Asuka, dirigiéndose a su habitación para vestirse con el uniforme escolar.

"Oh, sobre eso, hoy no irán a la escuela. Algo ha ocurrido." Misato dijo esa última parte con un tono bastante serio.

Shinji sintió un vacío en el estómago cuando recordó que se suponía que el día de ayer debió haber ocurrido la batalla contra Sandalphon. El día de ayer fue tan agradable, pacífico y maravilloso que se olvidó por completo de los Ángeles. Sudor frío le bajaba por la espalda mientras recordaba lo cerca que estuvo de perder a Asuka.

"¿Se trata de un Ángel?" Preguntó Asuka, saliendo de su habitación mientras saltaba sobre una pierna para ponerse las calcetas.

"Así es. Iremos ahora mismo al Dogma Central para prepararlos." Respondió Misato. Tomó de un trago su café, y puso la taza sucia en el fregadero.

"¡Sabes que yo, Asuka Langley Soryu, el mejor piloto del mundo, siempre estoy lista!" Asuka exclamó con entusiasmo.

"Terminen de vestirse; nos iremos cuanto antes."

Shinji tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar, dirigiéndose a su habitación para vestirse, esperando que Asuka y Misato no notaran los nervioso que estaba. Milagrosamente, ninguna de ellas se dio cuenta mientras se dirigían en el auto de Misato hacia el Dogma Terminal. Al parecer, había mejorado su capacidad para ocultar sus emociones tras un rostro inexpresivo.

Unos minutos después, los tres pilotos se hallaban frente a Misato y Ritsuko, ordenados de izquierda a derecha según el número de sus EVAs.

Ritsuko sostenía en sus manos su terminal portátil, donde estaba siendo mostrada la imagen del Ángel en desarrollo, que la sonda logró recabar antes de ceder por la enorme presión del magma.

"Esta imagen que ven aquí es un Ángel en pleno desarrollo." Dijo Ritsuko.

"Qué repugnante. Parece un feto deforme." Dijo Asuka, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Como aún no se ha formado por completo, nuestra misión será capturarlo, no destruirlo. Los datos que podría aportarnos tienen un valor incalculable. La guerra contra los Ángeles podría terminar mucho antes de lo esperado. Por tanto, hay que asegurarnos de que el espécimen sea asegurado en perfecto estado."

"¿Y si capturarlo vivo se vuelve imposible?" Preguntó Rei, impasible.

"Destrúyanlo, como lo hemos estado haciendo." Terció Misato, notoriamente a favor de la segunda opción.

"El piloto designado para esta misión será…" Decía Ritsuko hasta que fue interrumpida.

"¡Yo lo haré! ¡Me encanta bucear!" Exclamó Asuka, alzando su mano como si tratara de llamar la atención de su profesor.

"Esta vez estás en lo correcto, Asuka." Dijo Misato, sonriendo ligeramente.

"¡Por supuesto! Soy la opción más lógica." Asuka estaba claramente emocionada.

Shinji sintió que el vacío en su estómago se agrandaba al recordar cómo fue que apenas pudo tomar el EVA de Asuka antes de que callera a una muerte segura. Sudor frío comenzó a bajar por su cara.

"¿Qué papel desempeñaré yo?" Preguntó Rei.

"Ni la Unidad 00 o 01 son compatibles con el Equipamiento Tipo-D. Tú permanecerás en la base, junto con la Unidad 00." Respondió Ritsuko.

"Entendido, Dra. Akagi."

"Es una pena que otra vez te pierdas la diversión, Primera." Dijo Asuka, con evidente sarcasmo.

Como siempre, Rei no se inmutó por las palabras de Asuka, lo que irritó un poco a la alemana, quien normalmente arremetería de nuevo, pero, al estar en medio de la planeación de una misión, se abstuvo de hacerlo, esta vez.

Ritsuko se aclaró la garganta antes de decir:

"Asuka, ve a prepararte. He dejado en tu casillero un Plug Suit diseñado para ayudarte a soportar las altas temperaturas que experimentarás." Dijo Ritsuko.

"Tú también alístate, Shinji-kun. Serás el apoyo de Asuka en caso de que la captura del Ángel deje de ser viable." Ordenó Misato.

"Hai." Dijeron ambos pilotos.

Unos minutos después, en el vestidor de chicas, Asuka había terminado de ponerse el Plug Suit, que Ritsuko le preparó especialmente para la misión. Oprimió el botón en su mano izquierda, el cual hizo que un mecanismo drenara el aire del interior del Plug Suit, haciendo que este se ciñera perfectamente al cuerpo de Asuka.

"Dra. Akagi, dijo que este Plug Suit está diseñado para soportar grandes temperaturas, pero me parece exactamente igual a los que uso siempre." Dijo Asuka mientras se examinaba de pies a cabeza.

"Oprime el botón de tu mano derecha." Dijo Ritsuko mientras analizaba algunas notas, sostenidas en un portapapeles.

Asuka, sin pensarlo, oprimió el botón en su mano derecha. Un mecanismo adicional comenzó a llenar el Plug Suit con una solución gelatinosa.

"¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!" Gritó Asuka, muy avergonzada.

El gel había hecho que el Plug Suit se expandiera de todos los lados, sobre todo de la parte del pecho y el abdomen, haciendo que Asuka quedará atrapada entre los casilleros.

"El gel con el que se llenó tu Plug Suit te ayudará a permanecer fresca y, en un caso muy extremo, evitará quemaduras en tu piel." Dijo Ritsuko.

"¡Me veo ridícula!"

En ese momento, Ritsuko recibió un mensaje en su teléfono celular, el cual procedió a leer.

"Ya se le ha puesto el Equipamiento Tipo-D a la Unidad 02." Dijo Ritsuko, ignorando por completo las quejas de Asuka mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de los vestidores tras guardar su celular.

Asuka batalló un poco para salir del embrollo en el que se metió. Tras salir de los vestidores, vio que su EVA había sido puesto dentro de una suerte de traje de buso antiguo, de su tamaño, obviamente.

"¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi EVA?!" Preguntó Asuka mientras tiraba fuertemente de su cabello.

"Me sorprende que no estés familiarizada con el Equipamiento Tipo-D. Este traje le permite a tu EVA soportar un inmenso calor, presión y radiación ionizante." Respondió Ritsuko, con tranquilidad.

"¡Se ve horrible!"

Ritsuko se encogió de hombros. "¿Prefieres que tu EVA luzca bien o sentir cómo es ser hervida como una langosta? Es imposible que realices esta misión sin el Equipamiento Tipo-D."

"¡No iré viéndome así!" Asuka intentó cruzarse de brazos, pero le fue imposible dado lo hinchado que estaba su Plug Suit.

"Es una pena. Y yo que esperaba verte en acción, Asuka." Dijo Kaji, quien se hallaba en una pasarela, sobre la cual los pilotos caminaban para llegar hasta su Entry Plug.

El rostro de Asuka se tiñó de un rojo tan intenso como su cabello al ver a Kaji. Las cosas no mejoraron para la pelirroja, ya que Misato, Rei y Shinji también ingresaron a la sala.

"¡No me vean!"

Asuka corrió de regreso al vestidor de chicas.

"_¿De verdad estamos poniendo la lucha más importante de la humanidad en manos de unos adolescentes?"_ Misato se preguntó a sí misma mientras observaba correr a Asuka. _"No se puede evitar, si cualquiera pudiera pilotar un EVA, estos chicos serían los últimos en la lista."_

Misato rememoró el momento en que le informaron que los pilotos de las armas más poderosas de la humanidad eran unos adolescentes. Desde luego, preguntó por qué no podían ser pilotados por alguien más, como por algunos militares bien entrenados. Las respuestas que le dieron fueron vagas y no esclarecieron sus dudas, pero eso no le importaba, siempre y cuando pudiera consumar su venganza en contra de los Ángeles.

"¡No pienso dejar que Kaji me vea así!" Gritó Asuka, desde el fondo de los vestidores.

"Qué problema, ¿no es así?" Dijo Misato.

"Así es." Respondió Ritsuko.

Shinji tomó valor para ofrecerse a ser quien bajara a la cámara magmática del volcán, sin embargo…

"Yo pilotaré la Unidad 02." Dijo Rei, adelantándose como lo hizo en el pasado.

"Rei…" Masculló Shinji, tan preocupado por ella como por Asuka. La miró por un segundo, su rostro no reflejaba nada de la discreta alegría que había empezado a mostrar desde que comenzó a hablar frecuentemente con ella. No había ningún rastro de la humanidad que día con día había estado sembrando en ella, sólo estaba esa chica que seguía ciegamente las órdenes de Gendo. Esto lo hizo sentir rabia, por lo que apretó sus puños con fuerza, en un intento de controlar la inestable mezcla de sentimientos que había en su corazón en ese momento.

"Está bien, después de todo, Asuka parece estar…" decía Misato.

"¡Qué ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a mi EVA, Primera!" Asuka salió de los vestidores, pisando fuerte, y se paró frente a Rei. Su rostro seguía rojo, no de vergüenza, sino de ira. "¡Yo soy la única que pilota la Unidad 02! ¡¿Te queda claro?!" Espetó Asuka.

Rei no se inmutó por el arrebato de ira de Asuka, como era de esperar, sólo se quedó ahí, mirándola fijamente.

"Yo haré la misión, y lo haré en tiempo récord." Declaró Asuka.

Misato dio un largo suspiro. "Bien. Asuka, Shinji, suban a sus EVAs. Partiremos lo más pronto posible. Rei, tú te quedarás en la base."

"Hai." Dijeron los pilotos.

"Sé que es un aspecto horrible, pero, por favor, sopórtalo." Dijo Asuka, mirando el rostro de su EVA a través del cristal de la escafandra.

Ese comentario hizo que Shinji se planteara si Asuka estaba al tanto de la presencia del alma de su madre dentro del EVA, aunque fuera de manera inconsciente. Tras pensar en eso, Shinji consideró que debería decírselo. Estaba muy tentado a hacerlo; después de todo, sabía mejor que nadie en el mundo lo mucho que Asuka echaba de menos a su madre. Sin embargo, también debía tener en cuenta la reacción que tal revelación podría provocar en la pelirroja. Ya tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza en ese momento, así que lo dejaría para más tarde.

# # #

Una hora después, inmediaciones del cráter del Monte Asama.

El transporte de los EVAs se llevó a cabo sin problemas, por medio de aviones diseñados específicamente para la labor. Desde que la orden A-17 fue activada, desde hace varias horas, un grupo de técnicos de NERV estuvo alistando todo el equipo necesario para la operación, desde las tomas de corriente eléctrica para los cables umbilicales de los EVAs, la grúa que haría descender a la Unidad 02 hasta la cámara magmática y el sistema de refrigeración, el cual se trataba de una parte del que fue usado para refrigerar los transformadores que alimentaron al Rifle de Positrones durante la pelea contra Ramiel.

*Chicos, falta menos de cinco minutos para que la operación inicie, ¿están listos?* Preguntó Misato a los pilotos a través de una ventana holográfica.

*Unidad 01, lista.* Respondió Shinji.

"Unidad 02, lista." Respondió Asuka.

*Recibido. *

"Oye, Misato, ¿Kaji vino a ver mi increíble despliegue de habilidad?"

*Siento desanimarte, pero se ha ido a quién sabe donde.* Misato daba las gracias por no tener que lidiar con sus tontos comentarios.

"Qué decepción. Esperaba que estuviera aquí para ver mis asombrosas habilidades." Dijo Asuka, decepcionada.

*Déjalo ya, Asuka. La misión está por empezar.*

Asuka bufó con molestia antes de que Misato cortara la comunicación.

Con el rabillo del ojo, la pelirroja vio tres destellos.

"-Hm." Con sólo el pensamiento, Asuka hizo que su EVA enfocara los objetos y los magnificara gracias al visor. El zoom estaba al máximo, pero aun así no alcanzaba a ver que era. Amplió la imagen de manera digital. La inteligencia artificial de las MAGI se encargó de recomponer la imagen para que fuera más nítida, en lugar de un motón de píxeles. En menos de un segundo, la imagen de tres aviones se proyectó frente a Asuka. Dos fueron identificados como cazas de combate y el tercerp como un bombardero.

"¿Quiénes son esos?" Preguntó Asuka.

*La Fuerza Aérea de las Naciones Unidas.* Respondió Ritsuko, quien se hallaba haciendo las calibraciones finales a la grúa.

"¿Y qué hacen por aquí?"

*Arrasarán el área en caso de que la operación falle.*

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" Asuka frunció el ceño.

*En caso de que la operación de captura pruebe ser imposible, lanzarán una Bomba N2 para destruir al Ángel.*

"Pensé que Shinji tenía ese trabajo."

*Actuarán si Shinji-kun falla también. Suficiente charla. Asuka, prepárate. La operación iniciará en menos de un minuto.*

"Yo siempre estoy lista." Dijo animadamente Asuka, rompiendo con la tensión que se generó antes.

*Espero que sea así; no tenemos ni el más mínimo margen de error.* Ritsuko cortó la comunicación.

Asuka dirigió su mirada hacia la lava del volcán, luego miró las relativamente delgadas mangueras que la sostendrían mientras bajaba, al mismo tiempo que le suministrarían refrigerante a su EVA para que no se cociera viva en su interior. Cierto temor se reflejaba en sus finos rasgos de porcelana.

*Estás bien, ¿Asuka?* Preguntó Shinji al ver a través de la ventana holográfica que Asuka estaba con la mirada perdida.

"Claro que lo estoy. ¿Por qué no lo estaría, Baka?"

*Te veo un poco preocupada.*

"Estoy bien, es sólo que este Plug Suit es extremadamente incómodo, además hace mucho calor. Oye, Hikari me habló acerca de una fabulosa heladería en el centro de la ciudad. Quiero que me lleves luego de que esta misión termine." Dijo Asuka, sonriéndole.

*Claro.* Shinji se forzó a sonreír, esperando que las cosas salieran bien como la vez anterior.

*Bien, chicos, estamos listos para empezar.* Anunció Misato.

La grúa elevó al EVA 02 un par de metros sobre el suelo y lo colocó justo sobre la lava.

Asuka miró hacia la lava mientras estaba suspendida por encima de ella.

"Cielos, ya comienzo a sentir el calor." Asuka se limpió el sudor de la frente por acto reflejo, a pesar de que ya se había disuelto en el LCL.

*Calma, apenas vanempezar el bombeo de refrigerante.* Dijo Ritsuko.

Pasados unos segundos, Asuka sintió que el LCL comenzó a enfriarse.

"Ah, eso está mucho mejor."

*Estamos listos para iniciar el descenso cuando tú lo estés, Asuka.* Dijo Misato.

"Empecemos de una vez."

*Bien. Inicien el descenso.*

La grúa comenzó a crujir mientras bajaba el peso combinado del EVA 02 y el Equipamiento Tipo-D, el cual sumaba varias toneladas.

"¡Mira, Shinji! ¡Bala de cañón!" Asuka creó una gran salpicadura al caer en la lava.

Shinji se forzó a sonreír para enmascarar su preocupación.

El descenso comenzó. La densidad de la lava le daba a Asuka una visibilidad de cero metros. Cambió al modo de visión infrarrojo, lo que le dio un campo de visión de alrededor de 120 metros, pero seguía siendo poco.

*Todos los indicadores en verde. La coraza del Equipamiento Tipo-D está soportando bien la presión y la temperatura se encuentra en un rango aceptable.* Anunció la voz de la teniente Ibuki.

Durante algunos minutos, todo lo que Asuka escuchó fueron los anuncios que hacían los técnicos acerca de la integridad del EVA y la profundidad que iba alcanzando, y una suerte de gemido que se producía por el roce con la lava.

"_El rojo es mi color favorito, pero tanto me está empezando a dañar los ojos."_ Pensó Asuka mientras se frotaba sus cansados ojos. Ver tanto color rojo, por un periodo prolongado de tiempo, no era bueno para la vista.

De repente, Asuka escuchó un crujido, lo que la hizo volver a sujetar los controles.

*1020 metros. Se ha traspasado el límite de seguridad.*

"¿Cuánto falta para dar con el objetivo?" Preguntó Asuka, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse en calma.

*Se estima que el objetivo está a 1300 metros de profundidad, pero pudo haberse movido gracias a las corrientes de lava.* Contestó el teniente Hyuga.

*Recalcule, teniente. Continúen con el descenso.*

Alcanzados los 1400 metros de profundidad, Asuka escuchó otro crujido, que fue más fuerte que el anterior.

*La segunda tubería de refrigerante ha colapsado bajo la presión.*

Asuka apretó los dientes mientras soportaba el calor, que iba aumentando gradualmente.

# # #

En la sala de control.

"Estamos a nada de alcanzar el límite seguro para el descenso." Dijo el teniente Hyuga.

"Asuka, ¿ya tienes contacto visual con el objetivo?" Preguntó Misato.

*Negativo, aún no veo nada.* Respondió Asuka.

Misato cortó por un momento la comunicación.

"Necesitamos bajar más."

"Pero no es seguro para el piloto, capitana." Dijo Makoto, con clara preocupación.

Misato volvió a abrir el canal de comunicación.

"Asuka, necesitamos bajar un poco más, ¿puedes hacerlo?"

*Por supuesto. No hay nada que yo no pueda hacer." Dijo Asuka, muy segura de sí misma.*

"Entonces, sigamos adelante."

Unos segundos después, Maya anunció que se había alcanzado el máximo de presión que el Equipamiento Tipo-D podía soportar. Si descendían más, era cuestión de tiempo para que cediera bajo la presión.

"Detenga esto, capitana, esta vez no se trata de una sonda no tripulada." Suplicó Makoto.

"No podemos detenernos ahora, no cuando estamos tan cerca. Sigan adelante con la operación." Ordenó Misato.

Nuevamente, Makoto tuvo que apretar los dientes mientras seguía las ordenes de su superior, a pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo. Los demás técnicos compartían un sentimiento similar, pero Makoto era el único que se animaba a exteriorizarlo.

# # #

Entry Plug de la Unidad 02.

Asuka estaba comenzando a sentir mucho calor. De repente, sintió otra sacudida.

*El EVA 02 perdió su Cuchillo Progresivo.* Anunció Maya.

"¡Maldición!" Masculló Asuka, siendo consciente de que esa era su única opción defensiva en caso de que tuviera que enfrentar al Ángel.

El conteo de profundidad seguía subiendo, pero ahora se nombraba como «más allá del máximo».

Un minuto después, Asuka vio en sus monitores una mancha negra, con forma ovoidal.

"Lo veo."

*La corriente de magma los está arrastrando a ambos, así que sólo tendrás una oportunidad para lograr la captura.* Dijo Ritsuko.

"Entiendo. No fallaré."

Asuka tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras se mentalizaba para hacer su trabajo. Apretó el agarre sobre los controles y los empujó un poco hacia adelante, ejerciendo el poco control que tenía sobre la dirección del descenso para corregir su rumbo. Accionó la Jaula Electromagnética, la cual se desplegó hasta abarcar el tamaño del embrión de Ángel. Mantuvo la jaula en posición hasta que el escudo fue desplegado. La palabra «capturado» fue proyectada en su HUD, en un color verde brillante.

"Captura exitosa." Dijo Asuka, tras lo que dio un largo suspiro de alivio.

Se pudo escuchar el suspiro colectivo de todos los presentes en la sala de control a través del canal de comunicación.

*Muy buen trabajo, Asuka. Te sacaremos de ahí de inmediato.* Dijo Misato.

*¿Estás bien, Asuka?* Preguntó Shinji, al cabo de algunos segundos.

"Por supuesto que lo estoy, después de todo, soy el mejor piloto del mundo." Dijo Asuka, más entusiasmada que de costumbre; había completado su primera misión en solitario.

Shinji había estado muy ansioso desde que empezó la misión, escuchando atentamente el estado del Equipamiento Tipo-D y de las mangueras de refrigerante. El castaño esperaba que el Ángel no despertara, a pesar de que eso podría darle a SEELE la posibilidad de desarrollar un Motor S2 para las Unidades Evangelion de Producción en Masa, ya que la vida de Asuka no peligraría más en esta misión.

"Espero que no te hayas gastado todo el dinero que nos dieron para ir al centro comercial hace algunos días; pediré el helado más grande que haya, acompañado de todas las cubiertas y extras que se le puedan añadir." Dijo Asuka, en un tono alegre.

*Mantente alerta, la misión aún no acaba.* Dijo Shinji, tratando de enmascarar su preocupación.

"-Puf. ¿Qué podría pasar?" Dijo Asuka, en un tono despreocupado, pero pronto tuvo el pensamiento de que tales palabras habían llamado a la desgracia.

Asuka escuchó un fuerte rugido y sintió cómo la jaula se sacudía violentamente.

"¿Qué demonios pasa?"

*¡Suelta la Jaula, Asuka!* Gritó Misato, con urgencia.

Asuka no se lo pensó dos veces antes de accionar el sistema de liberación.

Del interior de aquella suerte de huevo surgieron unos apéndices, con forma de tentáculo, que rasgaron con facilidad el campo de contención, en un intento por sujetar al EVA 02.

*¡Asuka, abandona el intento de capturar al ángel! ¡Ahora, la prioridad es destruirlo!* Dijo Misato.

"Recibido. Déjamelo todo a mí. Me haré cargo de este adefesio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos." Asuka trató de tomar su Cuchillo Progresivo, sintiendo algo de miedo al notar que no estaba donde debía estarlo. Tan sólo unas milésimas de segundo después, recordó que lo había perdido hace algunos minutos.

"¡Maldición, no tengo mi Cuchillo Progresivo!" Gritó Asuka mientras veía al Ángel acercarse a él a gran velocidad.

Sandalphon tenía un aspecto similar al predador acuático del período Cámbrico denominado Anomalocaris.

Al no tener ninguna opción ofensiva, Asuka soltó el lastre, que le ayudaba a su EVA a descender más rápido, para hacer que su ascenso fuera más rápido, en un intento de evitar la envestida del Ángel.

Por cuestión de unos cuantos centímetros, el EVA 02 pasó por encima de Sandalphon, eludiendo un golpe que pudo haber dañado severamente el Equipamiento Tipo-D, que de por sí estaba en las últimas.

Asuka se enfocó en el Ángel, quien pronto salió del limitado campo de visión de la pelirroja.

"Mierda, se mueve fuera de mi campo de visión." _"Me siento como un cordero solitario, que es asechado por un lobo, en plena noche."_

*Asuka, Shinji-kun te lanzará su Cuchillo Progresivo, asegúrate de atraparlo.* Dijo Misato.

"Espero que no tarde demasiado." Dijo Asuka mientras buscaba desesperadamente a Sandalphon con su mirada.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, Shinji lanzó su Cuchillo Progresivo al interior del volcán, y se mentalizó para lo que venía.

"_Con un porcentaje mucho más alto que el que tenía en aquel entonces, seguramente recibiré algunas quemaduras cuando me sumerja en la lava, pero eso no importa, tengo que salvar a Asuka." _Shinji apretó con fuerza sus puños.

Sin que nadie lo notara, los ojos de la Unidad 01 comenzaron a emitir una luz de color blanco.

Asuka oyó una alarma cuando el Cuchillo Progresivo de la Unidad 01 entró en el rango de sus sensores. Estiró el brazo de su EVA para intentar atraparlo. Justo en ese momento, el Ángel vio la oportunidad de atacar.

Envistió a Asuka, a penas un segundo después de que lograra atrapar el Cuchillo Progresivo.

Asuka trató de apuñalarlo repetidamente, pero el exoesqueleto del Ángel era demasiado duro, debido a que estaba preparado para soportar elevadas cantidades de temperatura y presión.

Sandalphon apresó a la Unidad 02 con sus extremidades y comenzó a aplastarla con su gran fuerza, mientras que con su boca trataba de atravesar el cristal de la escafandra.

"¡Muérete de una vez, bastardo!" Gritó Asuka mientras seguía tratando de hallar un punto débil en el cuerpo del Ángel.

*¡Asuka, el refrigerante!* Gritó Shinji.

La adrenalina del momento le permitió a la aguda mente de Asuka comprender rápidamente qué estaba tratando de sugerirle Shinji, dilatación térmica.

"¡Lo tengo!"

Asuka arrancó con su brazo libre la manguera de refrigerante conectada al brazo con el que sostenía el Cuchillo Progresivo. Usando toda la fuerza que pudo ejercer, introdujo la manguera en la boca del Ángel.

Ritsuko, quien ya se había percatado del plan de los pilotos, ingresó a gran velocidad los comandos necesarios para hacer que todo el refrigerante fluyera a través de la manguera que Asuka logró poner dentro de las fauces del Ángel.

Debido al repentino cambio de temperatura, lo que causó un gran estrés térmico, el exoesqueleto de Sandalphon se hizo añicos bajo la presión del magma, dejando la parte más vulnerable de su cuerpo, su núcleo, expuesta a unas condiciones que no podía soportar. Su Campo AT era demasiado débil como para serle de ayuda, por lo que fue despedazado al instante. Sin embargo, Sandalphon no pretendía caer solo. Con sus últimas fuerzas, rasgó las mangueras de refrigerante, dejando apenas un pequeño trozo, el cual sedería en unos pocos segundos.

Asuka miró de reojo las mangueras.

"_Lo conseguí, acabe con un Ángel por mi propia cuenta, pero… parece que moriré aquí."_ Pensó Asuka mientras veía cómo aquel pequeño trozo de manguera terminaba de romperse. Cuando lo hizo, se sintió en caída libre, pero eso duró unas escasas fracciones de segundo. Sintió una sacudida antes de sentir que comenzaba a subir de nuevo. Levantó su mirada para hallarse con la Unidad 01, que la estaba sujetando mientras se aferraba a las mangueras.

"Baka." Masculló Asuka, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su cara.

Shinji estaba experimentando un gran dolor, tal y como predijo que ocurriría. Sentía un calor insoportable en cada centímetro cuadrado de su piel. De pronto, comenzó a gritar, lo que hizo que todos en el centro de control reaccionaran. Habían estado prestando tanta atención al combate de Asuka que no notaron cuando Shinji saltó a la lava.

"¡Shinji-kun!" Gritó Misato al oír sus gritos.

"Está loco para arrojarse a la lava sin la protección adecuada." Dijo el teniente Aoba.

"Si no fuera por él, Asuka-chan y la Unidad 02 hubieran caído al fondo del volcán." Respondió Maya.

"¡Corten el enlace entre Shinji-kun y la Unidad 01, ahora!" Gritó Misato.

"No podemos hacer eso." Dijo estoicamente Ritsuko.

"¡¿Por qué no?! ¡¿Es que acaso no puedes escuchar sus gritos?!"

"Si cortas la conexión entre Shinji-kun y su EVA, irremediablemente soltará a Asuka y tal vez él también caiga, ya que la Unidad 01 tiene que usar activamente su fuerza para soportar el peso de la Unidad 02 y el propio mientras suben."

Misato no podía soportar los gritos de Shinji, así que cortó la comunicación.

"¡Que un equipo se prepare para sacar a los pilotos de sus EVA, nada más sean puestos a la orilla del cráter!"

Un par de minutos después, luego de que las Unidad Evangelion fueran enfriadas lo suficiente como para remover los Entry Plugs, Asuka salió caminando, mientras que Shinji tuvo que ser llevado en camilla, ya que había perdido la consciencia poco después de que ambos EVAs tocaran tierra.

Según las estimaciones de Ritsuko, Shinji, dada su elevada tasa de sincronización, debió salir del EVA con cada centímetro cuadrado de su cuerpo cubierto por quemaduras de primer grado, sin embargo, no fue el caso, su piel no había sufrido daño alguno. Esto ocurrió debido a que Yui intervino, evitando que su querido hijo saliera herido, pero no impidió que experimentara la sensación de ser hervido como una langosta.

Asuka se vio un tanto preocupada al ver que Shinji tuvo que ser sacado de su Entry Plug por un grupo de paramédicos.

Misato apareció poco después, llevándose a Asuka hacia el interior del centro de investigación para descansar un poco mientras los médicos hacían su trabajo. Al cabo de unos minutos, Ritsuko fue con ellas para decirles que Shinji sólo había perdido el conocimiento, mas no sufrió ninguna clase de daño, aunque prefería que fuera trasladado al hospital privado de NERV en el Geo Front para asegurarse de que estuviera todo en orden.

Ambas quedaron bastante aliviadas, aunque Misato fue la única que lo exteriorizó.

Misato le consiguió transporte a Asuka para que la llevara a su departamento, mientras que ella se dirigía al Geo Front para dar su informe frente al comandante, llenar el papeleo rutinario luego de una operación y esperar a que Shinji despertara para que ella misma pudiera cerciorarse de que estaba bien.

* * *

**Si la historia está siendo de tu agrado, te agradecería mucho que me dejaras una review :)**


	13. Capítulo 11: Un día como cualquier otro

**Reviews**

**Jimenazo:** otra obra maestra.

—_Gracias por tu alago. Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado hasta el final._

_Saludos :)_

**Alexsanderlay: **finally you update it and thank you for the answer to my question, yep like your previous chapters are very detailed so it makes it easier for me to enjoy them, the pen2 part that eats pencake is very funny I can't help but be interested because pen2 can eat other foods besides fish. This chapter is all the more misato and angelic catching discussion, Shinji seems to be improving his poker face skills, will Shinji be alright? I guess when Shinji dives into the lava he will get some permanent wounds as ... maybe like a medal of honor but for Asuka as a kind of reminder so that Asuka might become friendlier to Shinji and how is their relationship after this? I can't wait to read the next chapter because surely the next chapter will be even more exciting, always healthy and good luck

Traducción: finalmente lo actualizas y gracias por la respuesta a mi pregunta, sí como tus capítulos anteriores son muy detallados por lo que me hace más fácil disfrutar de ellos, la parte pen2 que come pencake es muy divertida no puedo evitar estar interesado porque pen2 puede comer otros alimentos además del pescado. Este capítulo es aún más misato y angelical de la captura de discusión, Shinji parece estar mejorando sus habilidades de cara de póquer, ¿Shinji estará bien? Supongo que cuando Shinji se sumerge en la lava obtendrá algunas heridas permanentes como ... tal vez como una medalla de honor, pero para Asuka como una especie de recordatorio para que Asuka podría ser más amigable con Shinji y ¿cómo es su relación después de esto? No puedo esperar a leer el próximo capítulo porque seguramente el próximo capítulo será aún más emocionante, siempre saludable y buena suerte

—_Espero que pienses que la espera ha valido la pena, y de nada por responder, pienso que es importante que haya algo de interacción entre el lector y el escritor._

_No creo que vaya a darle mucha importancia al motivo por el que Pen Pen exhibe comportamientos propios de un humano, ya que no considero que una explicación sea necesaria. Se trata de una de esas cosas que uno simplemente asume, sin cuestionárselo demasiado, y disfruta._

_La habilidad de esconder sus emociones detrás de un rostro inexpresivo es algo que Shinji, sin duda, necesitará para hacerle frente a Gendo, quien es un experto en la materia._

_En un principio, tenía pensado que fuera así, pero, dado la brecha de tiempo en que quería que se desarrollaran los acontecimientos de este capítulo, terminé por descartarlo. Shinji sí iba a sufrir quemaduras, sin embargo, no iban a ser muy graves ni le dejarían alguna cicatriz. Que Asuka recuerde vívidamente lo ocurrido cumple la misma función, así que cualquier opción era válida._

_Naturalmente, conforme vayan transcurriendo las batallas y su tiempo juntos, bajo un mismo techo, su relación irá evolucionando._

_Espero que lo que viene esté a la altura de tus expectativas. Saludos :)_

_Translation: __I hope you think the wait has been worth it, and nothing to answer, I think it's important that there be some interaction between the reader and the writer._

_I do not think that it will give much importance to the reason why Pen Pen exhibits behaviors typical of a human, since I do not consider that an explanation is necessary. It's one of those things_ _that_ you_ just assume, without questioning it too much, and enjoys._

_The ability to hide his emotions behind an unexpressed face is something Shinji will undoubtedly need to confront Gendo, who is an expert in the field._

_Initially, I thought it would be, but given the time gap I wanted the events of this chapter to unfold, I ended up dismissing it. Shinji was going to suffer burns; however, they were not going to be very serious or leave him any scars. Asuka vividly remembers what happened performs the same function, so any option was valid._

_Of course, as the battles go on and their time together, under one roof, their relationship will evolve._

_I hope what comes next is up to your expectations. Greetings :)_

**Calborghete: **Hello friend, another excellent chapter, that I find the capture part boring in the original series, the ending was also very good, as always in the anxious wait for the next one.

Traducción: Hola amigo, otro excelente capítulo, que encuentro la parte de captura aburrida en la serie original, el final también fue muy bueno, como siempre en la espera ansiosa para el siguiente.

—_Gracias por tus halagos. Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado hasta el final de la misma. Saludos :)_

_Translation: __Thanks for your compliments. I hope the story remains to your liking until the end of it. Greetings :)_

**Edge Maverick:** guau menuda sorpresa lo de los ojos del eva 01 fue algo inesperado bien por mama salvo a su hijo de muchas semanas de incomodidad y molestias a causa de las quemaduras espero que Asuka no se olvide de reclamar su super helado en la cita con Shinji en la heladería ...por cierto buen cambio de termas por una heladería sera mas tierno.

—_Si no me equivoco, también sucede en el anime._

_Como le dije al usuario Alexanderlay: "En un principio, tenía pensado que fuera así, pero, dado la brecha de tiempo en que quería que se desarrollaran los acontecimientos de este capítulo, terminé por descartarlo. Shinji sí iba a sufrir quemaduras, sin embargo, no iban a ser muy graves ni le dejarían alguna cicatriz. Que Asuka recuerde vívidamente lo ocurrido cumple la misma función, así que cualquier opción era válida."_

_En este capítulo, la pareja irá a la heladería a eso mismo, aunque habrá un giro inesperado, en verdad, no tanto._

_Saludos :)_

**Kevin007H:** esta tan bueno este fanfic que me duele la espera (sobre todo con ese final... me muero de las ganas de leer el siguiente)

— _Gracias por tus halagos. Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado hasta el final de la misma. Saludos :)_

**mattufigue04:** ¡la historia está de 10! espero el siguiente capítulo con ansias!

—_Gracias por tus halagos. Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado hasta el final de la misma. Saludos :)_

**Wandd:** Gran capítulo.

Espero leer más momentos sobre Gendo.

—_Gracias por tus halagos._

_Eso tendrá lugar en el próximo capítulo. Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado hasta el final de la misma. Saludos :)_

**Sushido:** me acabo de poner al día con la historia y está muy buena 10 puntos.

—_Gracias por tus halagos._

_Es bueno ver que hayas comentado de nuevo, no te había leído desde el primer capítulo. Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado hasta el final de la misma. Saludos :)_

**Loko: **when will you update the new chapter?

Traducción: ¿cuándo actualizará el nuevo capítulo?

—_Justo ahora. Saludos :)_

_Translation: __Right now. Greetings :)_

**Blade: **Dejo aquí mi comentario ante este capitulo, me encanta como detallas y complementas. A pesar del poco tiempo que poseo para leer, dejaré comentario para que te animes a seguir y no abandonar, lo peor es abandonar un historia por falta de apoyo o quedarse sin ideas. Hablaras de Mana o hablaras de kaworu en profundidad con el lore de la raza ancestral? Si puedes unir eso te harías el fic más interesante.

—_Gracias por tus halagos._

_No utilizaré a ningún personaje que no forme parte del anime, por lo que la participación de Mana Kirishima queda completamente descartada. Si tengo pensado profundizar un poco en la historia de Kaworu, ya que es un personaje de mucho peso, a pesar de su corto tiempo en pantalla. Con respecto a la Raza Ancestral, no planeo indagar mucho sobre el tema, ya que hablar acerca de seres con la capacidad de crear vida a su antojo es algo muy difícil de abordar. Esto no quiere decir que no vaya a hablar acerca del tema, aunque no esperes que haya todo un capítulo dedicado al mismo. _

_Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado hasta el final de la misma. Saludos :)_

* * *

**Formas de comunicación:**

"Diálogos."

_"Pensamientos."_

*Comunicación vía telefónica, radio, videollamada, o altoparlantes.*

—Comunicación vía mensaje de texto—

* * *

— **Capítulo 11: Un día como cualquier otro —**

Unas horas después de la derrota de Sandalphon, Hospital Privado de NERV.

Shinji despertó, encontrándose nuevamente en la inmaculada habitación de hospital a la que siempre era enviado tras perder el conocimiento luego de una batalla. Tan recurrente era su estadía en ese lugar que debería haber una placa de bronce al lado de la puerta, con su nombre grabado.

Al empezar a moverse un poco, notó que le habían quitado el Plug Suit y le pusieron una bata de hospital en su lugar. Se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta de que había sido visto en su «traje de cumpleaños», aunque logró calmarse un poco al pensar que fue personal médico quien lo hizo, con el único fin de asegurarse que estuviera bien.

"_Ya se está haciendo costumbre."_ Penso Shinji mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

Ya había anochecido, por lo que las luces se encontraban al mínimo para permitirle dormir, cosa que agradeció.

"_Parece que estuve inconsciente por un buen rato."_ Pensó Shinji al advertir tal hecho.

Cuando su visión terminó de aclararse, comenzó a inspeccionar su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, en busca de alguna herida. Afortunadamente, estaba completamente ileso, ni tan siquiera su piel se había enrojecido un poco. Había supuesto que su elevado porcentaje de sincronización, mucho más alto que el que tenía en la ocasión anterior, le hubiera provocado por lo menos quemaduras de primer grado al haber estado sumergido en magma, de una forma similar a cuando sus manos sufrieron quemaduras leves por sujetar los látigos de energía de Shamshel.

Shinji oprimió el botón para llamar a la enfermera mientras se dedicaba a pensar en qué fue lo que evitó que saliera herido. Desde luego, la primer y única idea que tuvo fue que su madre intervino de alguna manera, sin embargo, eso le generó otra pregunta.

"_Si mi madre tiene la capacidad para evitar que yo sufra el daño que el EVA recibe, ¿por qué no lo hace todo el tiempo?"_

Shinji jugó con sus dedos mientras trataba de hallar la respuesta, pero ninguna idea le llegaba.

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Misato y Ritsuko ingresaron en la habitación. Misato llevaba consigo una bolsa de plástico que contenía la ropa que Shinji dejó en su casillero.

"Me alegra mucho que hayas despertado, Shinji-kun." Dijo Misato, dejando escapar un discreto suspiro de alivio, aunque, en realidad, sentía que le habían quitado una tonelada de peso de la espalda.

"¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Sientes alguna molestia en alguna parte de tu cuerpo?" Preguntó Ritsuko mientras se dirigía hacia una gaveta para tomar algunos instrumentos médicos.

"Me siento bien. ¿Asuka se encuentra bien?" Preguntó Shinji mientras Ritsuko le hacía un chequeo rutinario.

"Así es, y todo gracias a ti." Respondió Misato mientras bostezaba.

Decidió que no era importante decirle lo que pudo haber pasado de no haber conseguido sujetar a la Unidad 02 en el último segundo, así como no darle una charla acerca de que no debería actuar por su cuenta, ya que sus acciones le salvaron la vida a Asuka, sumado al hecho de que los EVAs sólo requerirían reparaciones menores.

"¿Y dónde está ella ahora?"

"En el departamento. La dejé volver luego de que se quitara el Plug Suit."

"Ya veo."

Shinji se sintió un poco decepcionado al saber que la alemana no se había quedado en el hospital por algún tiempo para asegurarse de que él estuviera bien, pero se reconfortó en el hecho de que ella resultó ilesa del combate.

"Terminé. Todo parece estar en orden contigo." Dijo Ritsuko tras completar su examen.

"¿Puedo irme a casa ahora o tengo que esperar hasta mañana para recibir el alta?" Preguntó Shinji.

"Estás perfectamente bien, así que puedes volver a casa ahora mismo. Pero puedes quedarte esta noche si lo ves pertinente." Dijo Ritsuko mientras guardaba los instrumentos que tomó antes.

"Supongo que volveré a casa."

"¿Quieres que te expida un justificante para faltar a clases mañana?" Ritsuko tomó un portapapeles, que se hallaba encima de la gaveta de dónde sacó los instrumentos, y una pluma, que llevaba consigo en uno de los bolsillos de su bata, lista para escribir.

"Realmente me siento bien, así que no hay necesidad."

"Qué responsable eres, Shinji-kun. La señorita que pidió 49 justificantes por causa de una resaca podría aprender mucho de ti." Los ojos de Ritsuko se posaron sobre Misato, quien se había puesto roja de vergüenza.

"¡Rits!" Gritó Misato.

"Lo siento, me tengo que ir; siete gatos hambrientos me esperan en casa." Ritsuko salió de la habitación, dejando tras de sí a una enojada Misato, quien parecía a punto de estallar.

Misato dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Qué desconsiderada es Ritsuko. No he podido tener un descanso adecuado en 36 horas." Misato se desplomó sobre una silla, que estaba cerca de la puerta.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Misato?" Preguntó Shinji, con un toque de preocupación.

"Sí, sí, no es la gran cosa. Cuando estés en la universidad, sabrás lo que es desvelarse de verdad." Respondió Misato mientras se frotaba los ojos.

"¿Nos vamos a casa ahora o prefieres descansar un poco antes?"

"Vámonos de una buena vez. Quiero una cena deliciosa, un par de cervezas, un baño caliente y una noche completa de sueño."

"Deberías dejar de beber tanto, Misato."

"_Si se tratara de otra persona, lo abofetearía y le daría un discurso de por qué la cerveza es el mejor invento de la humanidad, pero, al tratarse de Shinji-kun, sólo le estaría dando a Ritsuko más «munición» para seguir molestándome." _Pensó Misato.

Un resoplido fue la única respuesta que Shinji obtuvo.

Misato dejó la bolsa que contenía la ropa de Shinji sobre la cama y después salió de la habitación para darle algo de privacidad mientras se vestía.

Luego de que Shinji se vistiera, ambos se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento donde estaba aparcado el querido Renault Alpine A310 de Misato.

"Conduce tú, Shinji-kun, estoy realmente cansada." Dijo Misato entre bostezos.

De uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta sacó las llaves, las cuales procedió a lanzarle a Shinji, quien batalló para atraparlas antes de que cayeran en el mecanismo de la escalera eléctrica en la que estaban.

"E-Está bien."

Shinji condujo tranquilamente hasta llegar al estacionamiento del bloque de departamentos donde estaba el que él compartía con Asuka y Misato.

El viaje fue tan calmado que Misato se quedó dormida en el asiento del copiloto.

"_Debió estar bajo mucha presión para quedar tan cansada."_ Pensó Shinji al verla durmiendo tan apaciblemente.

"Misato, despierta, ya estamos en casa." Shinji sacudió ligeramente el hombro de Misato.

"Cinco minutos más, por favor." Balbuceó Misato, apartando la mano de Shinji.

El castaño suspiró para después esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

"Aún queda mezcla para pancakes…"

"¡¿A qué esperamos?! ¡Vamos!"

Como si se hubieran pronunciado unas palabras mágicas, Misato despertó, llena de energía, salió del auto y comenzó a correr hacia el elevador.

"_Misato nunca cambiará."_ Pensó Shinji, sonriendo.

Apagó el auto, se cercioró que los seguros de las puertas estuvieran puestos, puso la alarma y fue tras Misato, quien lo estaba esperando en el elevador, agitando sus brazos de alegría como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Un par de minutos después, llegaron hasta la puerta del departamento.

"¡Estamos en casa!" Anunció Misato tras entrar.

"Bienvenidos." Dijo Asuka desde la sala.

La pelirroja se hallaba tendida en el sofá, mirando _¡Fūun! Takeshi Jō _(un programa similar a Wipeout) mientras comía algunas papas fritas de una bolsa. Vestía con su ya típica blusa de tirantes azul y shorts del mismo color.

Misato se aclaró la garganta.

"Creo que no escuchaste bien. Dije, **estamos** en casa." Misato hizo énfasis en la palabra estamos.

"Oh, es bueno que estés bien, Shinji." Asuka saludó con su mano sin despegar la vista de la pantalla del televisor.

Shinji se sintió mal porque Asuka no parecía darle la debida importancia al hecho de que él estaba bien, a pesar de que sabía que la alemana nunca expresaría abiertamente tales sentimientos.

"Vamos, Asuka, no te estoy pidiendo que lo recibas con bombo y platillo, pero al menos podrías tratar de sonar alegre." Misato puso sus manos en sus caderas.

Asuka suspiró, se puso en pie, se giró hacia Shinji, puso la sonrisa más falsa que pudo y dijo: "Me alegra que estés bien, Shinji."

Luego de hacer eso, volvió a recostarse en el sofá para seguir viendo el televisor.

"Espero que tengas varias bolsas de papitas porque no comerás nada de la cena que preparará Shinji-kun."

"¡Ja! Como si me importara. Para cuando esté lista la cena ya me habré ido a dormir."

"Pues, como ya es tarde, Shinji-kun preparará pancakes con la mezcla que sobró."

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritó Asuka, aplastando la bolsa de papitas que sostenía en su mano derecha.

Misato se limitó a mostrarle la lengua.

"Sie sind so nervig wie Zahnschmerzen (Eres tan molesta como un dolor de muelas)." Masculló Asuka.

"Man muss lernen, dankbarer zu sein, Asuka (Tienes que aprender a ser más agradecida, Asuka)."

La alemana respondió con un bufido molesto.

Shinji suspiró antes de dirigirse a la cocina para hacer la cena. Cocinó primero una pila de pancakes para Misato, ya que se notaba que necesitaba obtener tantas horas de sueño como le fueran posibles.

Como ocurrió en la mañana, Misato devoró los pancakes a gran velocidad. Estaba tan cansada que creyó que el plato era otro pancake. Estuvo intentando cortarlo con el cuchillo o clavarlo con el tenedor por un minuto entero hasta que Shinji le hizo saber que estaba tratando de comer un plato.

Misato se rascó la nuca, muy avergonzada. Bebió un par de cervezas antes de dirigirse a tomar un buen baño caliente.

"¿Estás segura de que no quieres cenar, Asuka?" Preguntó Shinji poco después de que Misato entrara al cuarto de baño.

"Estoy bien, no tengo hambre." Respondió Asuka, aunque fue traicionada por su estómago, el cual rugió sonoramente, provocando que se sonrojara un poco. "Creo que podría comer algunos."

Shinji sonrió.

"Claro." Respondió para luego ponerse manos a la obra.

Al cabo de algunos minutos, Shinji terminó de cocinar una pila de pancakes, de tamaño moderado, para cada uno y algunos para Pen Pen.

A diferencia de Misato, Asuka esta vez se tomó el tiempo para comer tranquilamente los pancakes, deleitándose con su sabor.

No sostuvieron ninguna charla mientras cenaban. Cuando iban más o menos por la mitad, Misato salió del cuarto de baño, les dio las buenas noches y se fue a dormir.

Tras concluir la cena, Shinji se puso a lavar la vajilla y los utensilios de cocina. Mientras él hacía eso, Asuka volvió a mirar la televisión, cambiando repetidamente de canal para encontrar algún programa que fuera de su agrado.

Pasados algunos minutos, Shinji terminó de lavar la vajilla y los utensilios de cocina. Acababa de colgar su delantal en la percha donde siempre lo dejaba cuando Asuka lo llamó.

"Oye, Shinji."

"Sí, ¿qué pasa, Asuka?"

La pelirroja guardó silencio por un momento, tratando de forzar las palabras fuera de su garganta, pero sentía una obstrucción del tamaño de una pelota de golf.

"Espero que no se te haya olvidado que mañana tienes que llevarme a comer un helado a aquella heladería de la que Hikari me habló." Dijo Asuka, en su habitual tono exigente.

Sería una mentira decir que Shinji no esperaba algo como eso de parte de Asuka. Realmente, deseaba oír un «gracias», a pesar de que sabía que no era muy común que la alemana mostrara gratitud, mucho menos cuando se trataba de algo que pudiera herir su orgullo, ya que, si no recordaba mal, Sandalphon fue el único Ángel que Asuka eliminó por su cuenta.

"Claro, no lo he olvidado." Respondió Shinji, en un tono apagado. "Estoy bastante cansado, me voy a la cama. Que descanses, Asuka."

"Que descanses." Respondió Asuka.

"_Gracias por salvarme el pellejo, te debo una." _Pensó Asuka mientras miraba irse a Shinji.

"Gott, warum zum Teufel fällt es mir so schwer, diese Worte zu sagen? (Dios, ¿por qué demonios me es tan dificil decir esas palabras?)." Masculló Asuka.

"Aguarda un segundo." Dijo Asuka antes de que Shinji entrara al cuarto de baño.

Shinji se detuvo y giró 180° sobre sus talones, quedando de frente a ella.

"Acerca de lo que pasó en el volcán… no pienso tomar más el papel de la damisela en apuros, la próxima vez seré yo quien te salve." Declaró Asuka, con su habitual tono orgulloso.

"Seguro." Shinji le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de reanudar su camino.

En Asuka perduraba un sentimiento de inconformidad por la forma en que se expresó.

"_Vergiss es, Asuka, du hast bereits gesagt, was du zu sagen hast (Olvídalo, Asuka, ya dijiste lo que tenías que decir)."_ Pensó Asuka mientras lo desestimaba.

Esperó a que Shinji saliera del cuarto de baño para cepillarse los dientes y después irse a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, Shinji, como de costumbre, se levantó primero que Asuka y Misato, con el fin de preparar el desayuno, el almuerzo para él y la pelirroja y alistar su uniforme escolar.

Asuka fue la segunda en despertar. Se cepilló el cabello, mientras que Shinji se dedicaba a cocinar el desayuno.

"¿Qué desayunaremos hoy?" Preguntó Asuka tras sujetar su cabello con sus Clip Nerviosos A-10.

"Pues, se supone que ayer debí hacer las compras para la semana, pero, con todo lo ocurrido, no tuve tiempo de hacerlo."

"No me digas que tendremos que comer comida instantánea de la reserva de Misato." Asuka hizo una mueca de asco.

"Aún quedan los ingredientes suficientes para preparar nuestros almuerzos, pero a cambio nuestro desayuno tendrá que ser sencillo." Respondió Shinji mientras rebuscaba en el refrigerador.

"¿Y ese desayuno sencillo sería?"

"Unos simples huevos revueltos." Dijo Shinji mientras ponía sobre la encimera el cartón con los huevos sobrantes y una botella casi vacía de aceite.

"Mientras no tenga que comer comida instantánea o la bazofia que venden en la cafetería está bien para mí. Asegúrate de mantener bien surtida la despensa y el refrigerador para la próxima."

"Seguro."

Asuka notó de inmediato que Shinji estaba más apagado de lo usual. No es que el castaño fuera la persona más animada del mundo, pero se notaba que estaba algo abatido. No se produjo ninguna conversación mientras Shinji preparaba el desayuno.

El silencio incomodaba a Asuka, a quien le gustaba hablar, o más bien escucharse a sí misma. Sumado a ello, sentía que ella fue quien propició ese ambiente desagradable.

"Oye, Shinji, ¿has notado lo rara que es la cocinera de la escuela?" Preguntó Asuka, de repente.

"¿Eh?"

"Digo, es tan vieja y su comida es un asco. No me extrañaría que ella le hubiera enseñado a cocinar a Misato."

Shinji soltó una pequeña carcajada, lo que relajó el ambiente.

"Oye, ¿vamos a ir a la escuela en tu auto o iremos a pie?" Preguntó Asuka.

"Creo que tendría que pedir permiso para que me dejen estacionar mi auto en el aparcamiento subterráneo, reservado para profesores."

"No veo cuál es el problema. Nos darán la aprobación en un santiamén, después de todo, somos pilotos."

Shinji sirvió dos platos de huevos revueltos, los puso sobre la mesa y tomó asiento.

Asuka tomó asiento frente a él, y ambos empezaron a comer.

"El problema es que tendríamos que esperar en la entrada del estacionamiento, lo que permitiría que otros estudiantes nos vieran dentro del auto, ya que los vidrios no están polarizados." Dijo Shinji tras tragar el bocado que tenía en la boca y limpiarse con una servilleta.

A Asuka no le fue muy difícil entender el problema, aunque lo vio desde otra perspectiva. Que alguien la viera dentro del auto junto al castaño, sin duda, desataría muchos rumores, los cuales se extenderían rápidamente, como el fuego en un campo lleno de vegetación seca.

Shinji pensaba que eso podría reavivar la duda sobre si él era un piloto de Evangelion, ya que oyó de parte de Kensuke que algunos chicos susurraban sobre el tema, además que eso atraería un enjambre de chicas sobre él, siendo que varias se vieron atraídas por un chico que tenía una motoneta nada impresionante.

"_Gott, wenn sie uns zusammen sehen, werden sie denken, wir gehen miteinander aus oder so (Dios, si nos ven juntos, pensarán que somos novios o algo por el estilo)." _Pensó Asuka, sus mejillas adquirieron un suave tono rosa.

"Entonces, ¿quieres que vayamos a pie o prefieres que tratemos de buscar un sitio para estacionar cerca de la escuela e intentemos no ser vistos.?" Preguntó Shinji, sacando a Asuka de sus pensamientos.

"-Hm. Busquemos un sitio discreto donde estacionar; no estoy de ánimo para caminar en mi día de descanso."

**Nota del autor:** Misato les da a los chicos dos días de descanso luego de que ocurra una batalla contra un Ángel, lo que los inhibe de tener que asistir a su sesión de entrenamiento por la tarde.

"Recuerda pedir la autorización para que te dejen estacionar en el aparcamiento de profesores y, luego de que hayamos ido a la heladería, ve a un taller mecánico para que polaricen los vidrios de tu auto."

"Me parece bien." Respondió Shinji.

Tras terminar de desayunar, Shinji se dedicó a preparar sus almuerzos, dejando algo para que Misato comiera más tarde. Asuka se dedicó a matar el tiempo leyendo una revista de moda. Una vez que el almuerzo estuvo listo, Shinji fue a vestirse con su uniforme y su chaqueta de cuero. Asuka ya se había puesto su uniforme durante el tiempo que le tomó al castaño preparar sus almuerzos.

Ambos adolescentes se dirigieron al estacionamiento del bloque de apartamentos, se subieron en el auto de Shinji, y éste condujo hacia las inmediaciones de la escuela, en busca de un sitio para dejar el coche, preferentemente, uno por donde no transitaran muchos estudiantes del Instituto Marduk. Les tomó alrededor de unos cinco minutos dar con un lugar que cumpliera dichas condiciones, pero aún seguían a tiempo para llegar a la escuela.

Bajaron del auto y caminaron a paso tranquilo hacia la escuela. Fueron los primeros en llegar al aula. Pasados algunos minutos, llegaron otras chicas y algunos chicos, de entre los cuales se destacaban Rei, Hikari, Toji y Kensuke.

"Hola, Hikari." Saludó animadamente Asuka.

"Oh, hola, Asuka." Dijo Hikari, un tanto desanimada.

"¿Por qué te vez tan desanimada?"

"Bueno…"

"¡Shinji, hombre, no puedo creer que el viaje escolar haya sido arruinado!" Dijo Toji en voz alta, en una forma sumamente dramática.

"Oh, pues… eso."

"¿Qué sucedió? ¿A caso este par de tontos lo arruinó?" Preguntó Asuka, dirigiéndole una mirada de muerte a Toji y Kensuke.

Kensuke fue a ocultarse tras Shinji, mientras que Toji le devolvió una mirada fúrica.

"No, Asuka, el par de chiflados no tuvo nada que ver con eso."

"Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?" Asuka regresó su mirada hacia Hikari, ignorando por completo a Toji, quien seguía mirándola con enojo.

"De manera imprevista, una tormenta tropical azotó Okinawa, impidiéndonos estar tan si quiera un minuto en la playa." Dijo Hikari, con un deje de tristeza.

"Y eso no es todo, los maestros que nos acompañaron decidieron que lo mejor sería que invirtiéramos el tiempo que pasaríamos encerrados en nuestros cuartos de hotel adelantando las clases de la semana por venir." Añadió Kensuke, dirigiéndose a Shinji, aunque las chicas pudieron escucharlo, ya que no había demasiado ruido en el salón.

"Dios, no se supone que vayamos a estudiar a un viaje escolar, mucho menos cuando es a la playa. Se supone que vamos a ver chicas lindas en traje de baño."

"¡Suzuhara!" Exclamó Hikari, un sonrojo de ira y vergüenza le adornaba la cara. Tomó de debajo de su pupitre un grueso abanico de papel y procedió a golpear con él a Toji, justo en la cabeza.

"¡-Auch! ¡Eso duele, Representante de Clases!" Dijo Toji mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

"¡No expreses tales pensamientos frente a dos chicas!"

"Bah, como si el Demonio Pelirrojo fuera una chica…"

Antes de que el deportista pudiera completar su frase, Asuka se puso en pie, le arrebató el abanico a Hikari y lo usó para golpear a Toji en la cabeza, el golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo que su frente impactara contra su pupitre.

"¡No te atrevas a cuestionar mi feminidad, Muskelmasse ohne Gehirn (masa de músculos sin cerebro)!"

"¡-Auch! ¡Eso no te lo perdonare, bruja!" Exclamó Toji, amenazando a Asuka con su puño.

"¡Basta, Suzuhara! ¡Sacude los borradores hasta que no quede ningún rastro de tiza en ellos!" Exclamó Hikari.

"¡¿Qué derecho tiene ella de golpearme?!" Toji señaló acusadoramente a Asuka, quien frunció el ceño, lista para golpearlo otra vez.

"Deja de poner excusas, o tendrás que sacudir los borradores de todas las aulas." Hikari puso sus manos en sus caderas.

Toji farfulló algunas palabras en contra de la «Dictadora con Coletas» y el «Demonio Pelirrojo» y, a regañadientes, fue a hacer lo que se le indicó.

Kensuke suspiró, aliviado de no ser quien estuviera del lado malo de Hikari, no se diga del de Asuka.

Hikari inhaló y exhaló profundamente un par de veces antes de lograr tranquilizarse.

"Dime, Asuka, ¿qué hiciste durante el fin de semana?"

"Oh, no mucho, sólo le mostré a todos por qué soy la mejor del mundo." Dijo Asuka, rebosante de orgullo.

Kensuke no tardó mucho en adivinar acerca de lo que estaba hablando.

Siendo que sus planes de obtener fotos de excelente calidad para poder vender durante el resto del ciclo escolar fueron arruinados por la tormenta, decidió usar el tiempo libre del que disponía para navegar en diversos foros de internet, en busca de leer chismes y rumores relacionados con temas militares. Encontró a algunos usuarios anónimos discutiendo sobre la verdadera razón por la cual las personas que vivían a unos 10 kilómetros del Monte Asama fueron evacuados, ya que no se tragaban el cuento de que fue debido a una posible erupción, debido a que no se vio humo saliendo del cráter, al menos no más de lo usual. El comentario que hizo Asuka terminó de confirmar sus sospechas. La evacuación fue causada debido al ataque de un Ángel, tal y como ocurrió en la Península de Kii hace un par de semanas. Se abstuvo de pedirle detalles a Shinji, ya que había varios estudiantes presentes.

Hikari lo comprendió poco después. Suspiró aliviada al ver que ninguno de los pilotos estaba herido, o por lo menos no de gravedad.

"Tal vez podamos hablar de eso más tarde; la clase está por empezar." Dijo Hikari, sentándose en su pupitre.

"Seguro, tengo mucho que contarte." Dijo Asuka, con altanería.

Poco después, el profesor entró al aula, dando por iniciada la clase. El tiempo pasó hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo.

"Entonces, ¿a dónde quieres ir a comer, Asuka?" Preguntó Hikari mientras sacaba de su mochila el bento que contenía su almuerzo.

"Cualquier lugar donde podamos estar lejos de los tontos que me siguen a donde quiera que voy." Dijo Asuka, quien ya estaba con bento en mano.

"Pensé que te gustaba ser el centro de atención."

"Correcto, el problema es que todos los chicos me parecen muy patéticos. Ninguno tiene el valor para hablarme de frente, sólo expresan lo que sienten por mí mediante cartas que dejan en mi casillero, y ni siquiera las firman con su nombre." Dijo Asuka, con claro desdén.

No leyó más de una docena de misivas, dirigidas a su persona, cuando se aburrió y decidió botar todas las que recibiera de ahí en adelante.

"La forma de expresar los sentimientos es diferente en Japón, deberías tenerlo en cuenta. Además, creo que es un poco grosero tirar las cartas que recibes en la primera papelera que encuentres; herirás los sentimientos de muchos cuando vean sus cartas tiradas a la basura."

"Pues, desde mi punto de vista, no es nada romántico y denota su falta de valentía. Con respecto a lo otro, tengo muchas responsabilidades como para tener tal consideración por los sentimientos de unos cuantos chicos."

Hikari suspiró, derrotada. Era cierto lo que Asuka decía, vivir en un país diferente no la obligaba a modificar su forma de ver un tema tan personal como lo es el amor. Su opinión no cambió acerca de que la alemana no debería mostrar tal desprecio por las cartas que le enviaban, aunque podía entender lo molesto que resultaba recibir por lo menos un centenar de cartas al día.

"Entonces, ¿sabes de algún lugar donde nadie nos moleste?" Preguntó Asuka, dejando atrás el tema de conversación anterior.

Hikari pensó su respuesta por un momento.

"Oh, la azotea siempre está vacía, pero habrá problemas si algún profesor nos ve, además hay pocos lugares con sombra."

"Es un poco cliché, ¿no te parece?"

Asuka estaba familiarizada con la idea preconcebida de que las azoteas de las escuelas en Japón eran perfectas para alejarse de las miradas indiscretas, debido a que había leído un par de mangas, que trataban de la vida escolar, aunque dejó de hacerlo, ya que no terminaron de llamarle la atención.

Hikari sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros, porque no se le ocurrió alguna explicación.

"Si no habrá nadie que nos moleste, entonces es un lugar perfecto."

"Está bien, vamos, pero mantenlo en secreto, ¿sí?"

Asuka rodó los ojos, sin que Hikari lo viera, ya que estaba revisando la integridad de su almuerzo.

"Sí, no se lo diré a nadie."

Hikari guio a Asuka hasta el acceso a la azotea más cercano, el cual, por fortuna, no estaba siendo vigilado por nadie.

Tal y como lo había dicho Hikari, no se veía ningún lugar con sombra en la azotea. Estaban por irse a otro lugar cuando escucharon murmullos del otro lado del acceso.

Hikari frunció el ceño, adoptó su rol como representante de clases y fue a verificar el origen del ruido. Al doblar la esquina, se encontró con Shinji, Kensuke y Toji, quienes se hallaban sentados en la sombra, disfrutando de sus almuerzos hechos en casa.

"¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Hikari, en un tono autoritario.

Los tres chicos palidecieron al escucharla, en especial Toji.

Asuka fue junto a su amiga, en caso de que llegara a necesitar ayuda. Frunció el ceño al ver a Toji y Kensuke.

El fanático militar se asustó al ver a la pelirroja, ya que sólo con la bofetada que le dio cuando se conocieron fue suficiente para decidir que no quería ser el foco de su ira. Toji, por su lado, cambió su expresión a una molesta cuando la vio; aún estaba enojado por el golpe que le dio en la mañana.

"¿No van a responder?" Preguntó Hikari, entrecerrando los ojos.

"E-Estamos almorzando." Repuso Shinji.

Hikari suspiró.

"Ikari-kun, me sorprende mucho que te dejes influenciar por ese dúo, siendo que eres uno de los mejores estudiantes de la clase. Como esta es tu primera infracción, te dejaré ir con una advertencia. En cuanto a ustedes dos, tendrán que raspar los chicles pegados debajo de todos los pupitres y mesas de la escuela."

"¡Eso no es justo, Representante de Clases!" Exclamó Toji.

"Recuerdo que tuve el mismo trato con ustedes cuando cometieron su primera infracción. Ahora, bajen, y ustedes dos vayan con el conserje para que les dé un par de espátulas para que puedan empezar con su labor."

"Oye, si querías tener algo de espacio bajo la sombra, sólo tenías que pedirlo." Repuso Toji.

"N-No sé de qué estás hablando." Las mejillas de Hikari se tiñeron de un suave color rosa.

"¿Qué otra razón tendrías para venir aquí junto al Demonio Pelirrojo mientras cargan consigo sus bentos?"

"B-Bueno… yo…"

Hikari se vio atrapada. Tras lidiar con el problema, tenía la intención de quedarse a disfrutar su almuerzo junto con Asuka mientras charlaban. Pero se dio cuenta que hacer tal cosa la dejaría como toda una hipócrita.

"Parece que quieres que te ponga en tu lugar otra vez." Dijo Asuka, amenazando con su puño a Toji.

"Maldita bruja, ¿quién te crees para amenazarme?" Rugió Toji.

"¿L-Les molestaría compartir este lugar con nosotras?" Preguntó Hikari, sonrojada.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a todos, sobre todo a Toji y Kensuke, quienes eran los que llevaban más tiempo conociendo a Hikari.

"¿Estás hablando en serio, Hikari? Sólo echémoslos y quedémonos con el lugar." Dijo Asuka, incrédula.

"Eso sería muy hipócrita, Asuka. Nosotras también deberíamos irnos, ya que no está permitido estar aquí."

"Entonces, ¿por qué les pides permiso? Simplemente tomemos asiento y amenacémoslos con decírselo a los profesores si no les gusta la idea de que estemos aquí."

"No es de buen gusto, después de todo, ellos llegaron primero."

Asuka entornó los ojos, decidiendo esperar por la respuesta de ese par. De Shinji esperaba una respuesta positiva, después de todo, quién no querría pasar más tiempo con ella.

Toji y Kensuke cruzaron miradas. No había duda de que Asuka cumpliría con sus amenazas y los delataría con los profesores, quienes seguramente le creerían, ya que ellos solían meterse en problemas con bastante frecuencia.

Kensuke dio el visto bueno, asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras que Toji se negó. La mirada de todos se centró en Shinji, quien tenía el último voto.

Naturalmente, Shinji estuvo de acuerdo, ya que sabía que Asuka no tomaría nada bien una negativa, aun en un asunto tan poco trascendente, además no era que su presencia o la de Hikari le desagradaran.

"Supongo que es un sí por mayoría." Dijo Kensuke.

"Gracias."

Hikari inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, en señal de agradecimiento, mientras que Asuka resopló, dando a entender que pensaba que ella les estaba haciendo un favor por sentarse junto a ellos.

Toji estaba a la izquierda, Kensuke en el centro y Shinji a la izquierda.

Hikari tomó asiento al lado de Shinji, ya que no tenía el valor de sentarse junto a Toji. Asuka se sentó al lado de Hikari, feliz de estar lo más lejos posible del deportista; su apestoso olor a sudor le arruinaría el apetito.

El ambiente era un tanto incómodo, ya que nadie decía nada. Toji y Kensuke eran quienes iniciaban las conversaciones, Shinji sólo les seguía la corriente. Antes de que las chicas llegaran, no estaban hablando de nada que pudiera ser incómodo de seguir con las chicas presentes, conversaban acerca de ir después de la escuela a la jaula de bateo que estaba cerca de la casa de Toji, cosa que habían planeado desde hace algunas semanas, pero que no pudieron llevar acabo debido al ataque de los dos últimos Ángeles.

"E-Entonces, ¿qué hicieron el fin de semana?" Preguntó Hikari, tratando de romper el hielo. Su pregunta estaba claramente dirigida a Asuka y Shinji, ya que Toji y Kensuke estuvieron en la misma situación que ella, una que no se prestaba para contar anécdotas dignas de ser escuchadas.

"Pues, el domingo por la mañana, surgió una situación que sólo yo, Asuka Langley Soryu, podía resolver." Dijo Asuka, remarcando su nombre, como de costumbre.

"Oh, supongo que todo salió bien. Veo que ninguno de ustedes salió herido."

Asuka frunció el ceño por apenas un instante, recordando que de no ser por Shinji, ella no estaría allí ahora, jactándose de su victoria. Rápidamente volvió a poner su sonrisa orgullosa.

"Así es. Gracias a mi gran habilidad, nadie resultó herido."

Nuevamente, las palabras de Asuka la traicionaron. Recordó vívidamente el momento en el que intentó comunicarse con Shinji después de que ambos fueran sacados del magma. Tras algunos segundos de no conseguir un enlace, vio que algunos técnicos se apuraban a enfriar a la Unidad 01 para sacar a Shinji, quien había perdido el conocimiento. Justo en ese momento, recordó las palabras que Ritsuko le dijo antes de que empezara la misión: «¿Prefieres que tu EVA luzca bien o sentir cómo es ser hervida como una langosta? Es imposible que realices esta misión sin el Equipamiento Tipo-D».

"Es bueno escucharlo." Dijo Hikari, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Desde luego que lo es. No se esperaba menos de mí." Dijo Asuka, casi por reflejo.

Toji y Kensuke entornaron los ojos. El deportista detestaba que Asuka se vanagloriara tanto, mientras que el fanático militar estaba algo disgustado, ya que creía que la unión hace la fuerza, como en las unidades militares, suponía que estaba minimizando la participación de Rei y Shinji.

"¿Y qué hicieron el viernes y el sábado?" Preguntó Hikari tras abrir su bento y darle el primer bocado a su almuerzo.

"El viernes, se le ocurrió a Misato que sería una buena idea que nosotros tres comenzáramos a relacionarnos más para trabajar mejor en equipo."

"N-No me digas que Ayanami-san también se mudó con ustedes." Las mejillas de Hikari se tiñeron de un rojo casi tan intenso como el cabello de la alemana.

"Shinji, maldito bastardo afortunado, ¿cómo puedes tener la suerte de vivir junto a ese par de bellezas?" Preguntó Toji, refiriéndose a Misato y Rei, ya que el físico de Asuka no compensaba su personalidad tan desagradable.

Kensuke se planteó la posibilidad de preguntarle después a Shinji si podría conseguirle algo de «buen material» de ellas. Pero ahora no era el momento, dado que Hikari estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo.

"¡Claro que no se mudó con nosotros, no hay espacio en el departamento para ella! En cuanto a ti, pequeño tonto, deja de ser un pervertido." Gritó Asuka.

"Baja la voz, Asuka, o los profesores se enterarán que estamos aquí." Hikari sonaba bastante nerviosa, seguro esto le costaría el puesto de representante de clases.

Asuka resopló, y centró su atención en el almuerzo que Shinji le preparó, el cual, para haber sido hecho con pocos ingredientes, que ya no se encontraban en su mejor punto (aún comestibles, pero no con el mejor sabor), estaba bastante bueno.

"¿Qué hicieron entonces?" Preguntó Hikari, esperando que Asuka estuviera dispuesta a seguir con la conversación.

"Misato nos dio a cada uno 300€, algo más de ¥30,000, para gastar como quisiéramos en el centro comercial."

"Cielos, eso suena divertido." Dijo Hikari, pensando en las cosas que ella compraría con ese dinero.

Toji y Kensuke estaban atónitos ante la idea de que Shinji pudo sobrevivir a un día de compras con dos chicas.

"Lo fue, aunque mis acompañantes no parecían pensar lo mismo."

Hikari asintió, sabiendo que un día de compras no era una actividad muy emocionante, desde la perspectiva de un chico, lo mismo para Rei, dada su forma de ser.

"Pero fue un día agradable, a pesar de ello." Añadió Asuka, sonriendo ligeramente, aunque nadie lo notó.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras todos se dedicaban a comer.

"Oye, Shinji, ¿tuviste la oportunidad de grabar alguna buena película del maratón de 24 horas de películas de ciencia ficción del sábado?" Preguntó Kensuke.

"No, estuve fuera de casa casi todo el día." Respondió Shinji.

"¿Haciendo qué?" Terció Toji.

"Bueno, Misato se sintió un poco culpable de que no se nos permitiera ir al viaje escolar a Okinawa, así que nos organizó un día de campo en el Geo Front."

"Oh, debió ser increíble." Dijo Hikari, quien tenía deseos de ver el interior del Geo Front con sus propios ojos.

"Sí, fue bastante divertido." Añadió Asuka.

"Comparado con estar encerrado en una habitación de hotel, cualquier cosa es más divertida." Dijo Toji.

"¿Y qué cosas hicieron?" Preguntó Kensuke.

Asuka se sonrojó al pensar que Shinji les contaría que fueron a nadar al lago, lo que implicaba que la vio en traje de baño. Sin duda, era algo paradójico, ya que Asuka deseaba que todos la vieran mientras lucía su nuevo bikini. Mientras pensaba en tal asunto, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún inconveniente en que Shinji la viera usando un bikini o el Plug Suit. En algunas ocasiones, atrapó a Shinji mirando discretamente su escultural figura. No le desagradaba, ya que no lo hacía de forma descarada, además, cómo podría alguien resistirse a verla, era incluso un alago para ella.

"Bueno…"

"Hicimos una parrillada, jugamos voleibol y contamos algunas historias de terror alrededor de la fogata, lo típico." Asuka interrumpió a Shinji, su tono decía que tal tema de conversación quedó cerrado.

"Eh… sí, eso." Dijo Shinji, confundido por el actuar de Asuka.

Toji pasó su brazo derecho detrás del cuello de Kensuke y Shinji, con la intención de atraer la cabeza de este último para decirle algo.

"Viejo, ¿viste a Misato usando shorts y una blusa ajustada sin mangas?"

"¡Suzuhara!" Hikari levantó la voz, no tanto para considerarse un grito.

Toji se congeló al oírla, momento que Shinji aprovechó para zafarse de su agarre. Su rostro estaba sonrojado tras recordar a Misato en traje de baño. No es que se sintiera atraído por ella, pero vaya que era de buen ver.

Hikari se levantó, se puso enfrente de Toji y comenzó a regañarlo por decir tales cosas mientras dos chicas estaban presentes.

Asuka aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a Shinji. Tiró del cuello de su camisa, acercando su oído para susurrarle:

"Si le describes cómo me veo en bikini a ese par de idiotas, te golpearé como a una piñata."

El tono que empleó Asuka no dejaba duda de que cumpliría con su amenaza.

Shinji sólo pudo asentir mientras el color se iba de su rostro.

Asuka volvió a su lugar y siguió comiendo, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Hikari volvió a sentarse tras terminar su diatriba en contra de Toji, quien se veía bastante decaído al tener que quedarse después de clase a sacudir los borradores de todas las aulas.

"Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué Ayanami-san no suele reunirse con ustedes?" Preguntó Hikari, al cabo de un par de minutos.

"No lo sé, me parece bastante antisocial." Respondió Asuka, sin mucho interés.

"Cierto. Me he esforzado para intentar que haga amigos, sin embargo, mis intentos han sido infructuosos. Como sus calificaciones son buenas y no exhibe un comportamiento problemático, he reducido mis intentos, ya que no puedo obligarla a ser amigos si no quiere."

"¿Siempre ha sido así?"

"Sí, al menos desde que la conocí, desde que empecé la secundaria."

Hikari dirigió su mirada hacia Toji y Kensuke.

"¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Conocían a Ayanami-san desde antes?"

Ambos adolescentes negaron con la cabeza.

"Ikari-kun, supongo que, debido a tu «trabajo», pudiste conocer mejor a Ayanami-san que nosotros. ¿Sabes por qué es tan reservada?"

Shinji tuvo que usar cada gramo de autocontrol que tenía para evitar hacer algún gesto que delatara la ira que estaba experimentando.

"_Sólo fue adoctrinada por mi padre desde que nació para ser un mero instrumento en sus planes, nada fuera de lo común."_

Pasaron cinco segundos hasta que Shinji se decidió a hablar.

"Lastimosamente, no, no lo sé."

"Era de esperar que no se abriera hacia un chico. En nuestro pequeño día de compras, descubrí algunas cosas sobre ella." Dijo Asuka, con altanería.

"Oh, ¿qué aprendiste de ella?" Preguntó Ikari, con interés.

Asuka apretó los dientes por un instante, recordando que no aprendió gran cosa sobre ella.

"Pues… le gusta el color azul y el helado de vainilla."

Asuka prefirió decir algo antes de quedarse en silencio, dando a entender que mentía.

"Eso es… revelador." Dijo Hikari, de forma condescendiente; no quería molestar a Asuka diciéndole que esa información no era de gran ayuda para entender a Rei.

Asuka odiaba que las personas fueran condescendientes con ella, pero decidió no gritarle a la única amiga que había hecho hasta ahora.

"Yo he notado que suele frecuentar la biblioteca de la escuela, seguro le gusta la literatura." Terció Kensuke.

"Gracias por ese dato, Capitán Obvio." Dijo Asuka, en tono burlón.

Kensuke se limitó a fruncir el ceño, decidiendo que no se molestaría en unirse a una conversación en la que Asuka estuviera involucrada.

"Entonces, Shinji, ¿iremos a la jaula de bateo luego de que Toji termine su castigo?" Preguntó Kensuke, dejando de lado cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Asuka.

Shinji estaba por decir sí, pero recordó que le prometió a Asuka que la llevaría a comer un helado después de la escuela.

"Creo que lo mejor será dejarlo para otro día; quiero relajarme luego de lo de ayer." Respondió Shinji.

"¿Qué puede ser más relajante que el deporte?" Preguntó Toji.

"Leer un libro, quizás."

Toji resopló, claramente, no era un fanático de la lectura.

"Bueno, tú te lo pierdes. Yo incluso estaría dispuesto a pagar por tener una tarde lejos del Demonio Pelirrojo."

"¡Repite eso, si es que te atreves!"

Hikari se estaba esforzando mucho para evitar una pelea entre ellos, pero parecía que iba a escalar a los golpes. Por fortuna para ella, la campana sonó, indicándoles que era momento de volver a clases.

Terminado el día escolar, Asuka y Shinji se despidieron de sus amigos, ya que Hikari y Kensuke estaban en el grupo al que le correspondía limpiar el salón ese día, mientras que Toji tenía que sacudir los borradores de todas las aulas, además de reponer el jabón líquido de los baños.

"Espero que no hayas olvidado que hoy vas a llevarme a comer un helado." Dijo Asuka mientras ambos caminaban por un pasillo donde no había nadie más que ellos.

"No, no lo he olvidado. Por eso les dije a los chicos que pospusiéramos nuestra ida a la jaula de bateo." Respondió Shinji.

"Vaya escusa les diste. Si no fueran unos tontos, no se lo hubieran creído. Digo, son pocos los chicos que prefieren la literatura a hacer ese tipo de cosas." Dijo Asuka, con burla.

En ese momento, el celular de Shinji sonó. Se trataba de una llamada de Misato. El ringtone (tono de llamada) era el normal, no el que NERV usaba para avisarles de un inminente ataque de un Ángel, por lo que se entendía que la razón detrás de la llamada no tenía que ver con los Ángeles.

La llamada se contestó automáticamente cuando Shinji abrió el teléfono.

"Hola, Misato." Saludó Shinji.

*Hola, Shinji-kun. ¿Qué harás luego de la escuela?*

"Iré con Asuka a una heladería, que está en el centro de la ciudad."

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó Asuka, molesta de que Shinji compartiera esa información con cualquiera.

Shinji cubrió el micrófono del teléfono con su dedo.

"Es Misato."

"Ponla en altavoz."

Shinji hizo lo que se le indicó.

*¿Acaso llamo en un mal momento?* Misato había logrado escuchar el roce entre el dedo de Shinji y la carcasa del teléfono y luego unas voces apagadas, de ahí que preguntara.

"No, es sólo que Asuka quiere saber de qué estamos hablando."

*Oh, pero que celosa eres, Asuka.* El tono de Misato era divertido.

"¡No estoy celosa!" Replicó Asuka, enfadada.

"¿A qué se debe la llamada, Misato?" Preguntó Shinji, ligeramente sonrojado, esperando que Misato no siguiera con su juego habitual de irritar a Asuka.

Misato rio por algunos segundos antes de decir:

*Llamo para recordarles que sería algo positivo que los tres siguieran relacionándose para fortalecer su trabajo en equipo.*

"-Fufu. Qué molesto."

*Asuka, recuerda que ya hemos hablado de esto.*

"Bueno, no es como que la Primera muestre un gran interés en pasar tiempo con nosotros; tan siquiera se dignó en saludarnos esta mañana."

*No llames de esa manera a Rei. Sé que es bastante reservada, pero dale una oportunidad.*

"_A mi parecer, sólo sale con nosotros porque se lo ordenaron, aunque parece disfrutarlo genuinamente."_

Asuka se detuvo a considerarlo por un momento.

"_Siendo objetiva, Rei es… soportable. Me desagrada su falta de personalidad, pero eso a su vez la hace menos molesta. Su presencia no sería más que un cero a la izquierda, ni siquiera parecerá que está con nosotros."_

La pelirroja estaba por comunicarle su decisión a Misato, pero ésta se le adelantó.

*-Hm. Supongo que no tengo el derecho de obligarlos a llevar una mala tercia a su cita. Sin embargo, quiero que incluyan a Rei en sus planes de aquí en adelante.*

"¡No vamos a una cita!" Gritó Asuka, arrebatándole el celular a Shinji y apretándolo con tanta fuerza que la carcasa de plástico comenzó a crujir.

*¡Jaja! No te enojes Asuka, sólo…*

Asuka cerró la tapa del celular, poniéndole fin a la llamada.

"¡Maldita Misato y sus tonterías!"

Le arrojó de regreso el celular a Shinji, quien apenas pudo atraparlo.

Asuka caminó a paso pesado hasta quedar frente a Shinji.

"¡¿En dónde está la Primera?!" Espetó Asuka, parándose sobre la punta de sus pies para dar la impresión de ser más alta.

"S-Suele pasar algunos minutos en la biblioteca escolar antes de volver a casa."

Shinji fue incapaz de no tartamudear, ya que Asuka estaba muy enfadada.

Asuka lo tomó de la mano y tiró hacia adelante para hacer que caminara. Lo soltó al poco tiempo, ya que, a pesar de estar irascible, sabía que aún quedaban algunos estudiantes en la escuela, quienes estaban limpiando sus respectivas aulas, y no quería que los vieran tomados de la mano.

# # #

Unos momentos después, biblioteca escolar.

Rei se hallaba parada frente al escritorio de la bibliotecaria, devolviendo algunos libros y pidiendo prestados otros. El trámite quedó completado unos segundos antes de que Asuka y Shinji llegaran.

"Oye, Rei, vas a…"

"Nada de hablar en voz alta en la biblioteca." Dijo la bibliotecaria, interrumpiendo Asuka.

La pelirroja se sonrojó ligeramente de vergüenza. Desvió la mirada, negándose a disculparse.

"Gracias por su amable atención." Susurró Rei, inclinándose hacia la bibliotecaria.

Rei se apresuró a guardar los libros en su mochila para luego salir de la biblioteca junto a sus compañeros pilotos.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Rei.

"Shinji y yo estábamos a punto de ir a comer helado hasta que Misato nos recordó que debemos seguir relacionándonos." Respondió Asuka, no muy contenta.

Rei experimentó un sentimiento difícil de describir al escuchar que Asuka y Shinji estaban planeando ir a comer helado. Para ella fue muy especial la ocasión en la que Shinji la llevó a comer helado por primera vez, mismo momento en el que le regaló aquel llavero de jirafa que atesoraba tanto. Pensar que Shinji estaba yendo a comer helado con otra persona que no fuera ella le hacía sentir el mismo sentimiento que experimentó cuando los vio tomados de la mano.

"¿Vienes o no?" Preguntó Asuka, palmeando su pie contra el suelo, en una clara señal de impaciencia.

Rei había estado analizando el sentimiento que acababa de experimentar por diez segundos completos, en los cuales permaneció mirando hacia ellos, completamente absorta.

"Suena bien." Respondió Rei, en su típico tono sin emociones.

"Bien. En marcha." Asuka se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Rei y Shinji la siguieron, en silencio.

"¿Adónde iremos?" Preguntó Rei una vez que se encontraron fuera de la escuela.

"Hikari me habló de una fabulosa heladería en el centro de la ciudad. Es ahí adónde vamos." Asuka señaló en dirección de los rascacielos que se veían a lo lejos.

"Suena bien para mí."

Rei caminó en dirección de la calle más próxima que iba recta hacia el centro, mientras que Asuka y Shinji se fueron hacia el lado opuesto, en dirección del lugar donde el castaño dejó aparcado su coche.

"Pensé que nos dirigíamos hacia el centro. Están caminando en la dirección opuesta." Preguntó Rei, arqueando ligeramente su ceja derecha, en señal de confusión.

"Vinimos a la escuela en el auto de Shinji. Es hacia allá donde está estacionado." Respondió Asuka.

"Ya veo."

Una vez más, aquel extraño sentimiento invadió a Rei. Disfrutaba mucho caminar junto a Shinji mientras él le explicaba más cosas relacionadas con la convivencia social, e incluso aunque no hablaran disfrutaba el simplemente caminar a su lado, pero esta vez ni eso podría hacer.

Sin decir más, Rei fue tras ellos. Llegaron al auto de Shinji tras algunos minutos de caminata. Shinji, como era de suponer, ocupó el asiento del conductor; Asuka, el asiento del copiloto; Rei, uno de los asientos traseros. Incluso eso le hizo sentir una vez más ese raro sentimiento; se había acostumbrado a estar a un lado de Shinji.

Shinji arrancó el auto y comenzó a seguir las indicaciones de Asuka. Hikari no le había dado a la pelirroja una dirección exacta, sólo algunas direcciones basadas en puntos de referencia. A pesar de ello, no tuvieron problemas para dar con la heladería de la que Hikari hablaba.

"Es allí." Asuka señaló la heladería, que estaba a un par de decenas de metros de donde se encontraban mientras esperaban la luz verde del semáforo.

"_El mundo es un pañuelo."_ Fue el pensamiento que cruzó por la mente de Shinji mientras veía a lo lejos la misma heladería que había estado frecuentando en compañía de Rei.

Rei sintió nuevamente aquel sentimiento al ver que se dirigían hacia el lugar antes nombrado. No entendía por qué no se sentía cómoda con la idea de estar en ese lugar mientras Asuka estaba presente.

Shinji encontró un lugar para aparcar, no muy lejos de la heladería. Bajaron del auto y se dirigieron hacia allá.

Al entrar, la persona que atendía reconoció a Rei y Shinji, ya que frecuentaban el lugar. No era que vinieran todos los días, pero alguien con las características de Rei no era fácil de olvidar y, por ende, también lo era la persona que lo acompañaba. Le intrigó un poco la presencia de Asuka, ya que nunca la había visto y hasta ahora Rei y Shinji habían venido sin más compañía. Se encogió de hombros al cabo de algunos instantes, después de todo, no era como que fuera su asunto de todos modos, además, entre más clientes, mejor.

"¿Qué les sirvo, jóvenes?" Preguntó el encargado.

"¿Quieren comer aquí o prefieren que lo pidamos para llevar?" Preguntó Shinji, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Asuka y Rei.

"Comamos aquí; para cuando lleguemos a casa el helado ya se habrá derretido, arruinando ese aspecto tan fantástico que tiene." Respondió Asuka mientras miraba con detenimiento las ilustraciones del menú.

"Está bien si nos quedamos." Dijo Rei.

"Entonces, ¿qué pedirán?" Preguntó el encargado.

"Yo tomaré un cono de vainilla." Dijo Rei.

"Yo también quiero un helado de vainilla, pero que sea servido en una copa."

Shinji decidió hacer un pequeño cambio en su pedido habitual, ya que, si Asuka pedía un helado tan grande como esperaba que lo hiciera, estarían un buen rato en la heladería, por lo que una copa sería más adecuada para una estancia prolongada que un cono hecho de galleta, el cual se iría ablandando conforme el helado se derrite.

"Disculpe, pero cambio de parecer. Quiero que mi helado también se sirva en una copa." Dijo Rei, de repente.

"No hay ningún problema. ¿Qué va a tomar usted, jovencita?"

Asuka se dio unos golpecitos en el labio con su dedo índice mientras lo pensaba.

"Quiero un helado grande de fresa, cubierto de chocolate, espolvoreado con nueces, con algunas fresas, una cereza en la cima y una de esas galletas de chocolate."

"Muy bien. Se los llevaré en un momento. Por favor, tomen asiento."

Junto a las ventanas había unos sofás, sin reposabrazos, con espacio suficiente para dos personas, puestos espalda con espalda para maximizar el espacio. En el espacio entre dos sofás había una mesa de madera. En el centro del establecimiento había dispuestas unas cuantas mesas, con cubierta de cristal, y un par de cillas.

Los pilotos decidieron ocupar las mesas que estaban cerca de las ventanas, ya que los asientos eran más cómodos.

Shinji se quedó atrás para pagar los helados, mientras que las chicas se dirigieron a sentarse. Tomaron asiento en lados opuestos de la mesa, quedando frente a frente. Se produjo un ambiente incómodo, ya que Rei no tenía idea de cómo iniciar una plática y Asuka no sabía de qué tema hablar con ella.

"¿Qué… te ha parecido la nueva ropa que compraste?" Preguntó Asuka luego de varios segundos de incomodidad.

"Me resulta cómoda." Respondió Rei.

"Eso es bueno, pero yo me refería a cómo crees que luces con ella."

Rei pensó en su respuesta por algunos segundos.

"Supongo que bien, aunque no estoy muy segura. Tal cosa es muy subjetiva, sujeta al criterio de cada persona. Una persona podría decir que me sienta bien, pero otra podría decirme que no me favorece."

"Si te sientes bien con ella, supongo que está bien entonces."

Asuka giró su cabeza hacia la ventana.

"_Gott, wie schwer es ist, mit ihr ins Gespräch zu kommen. Wow, er ist ein Freak. __(Dios, qué difícil es entablar una conversación con ella. Vaya que es un bicho raro.)"_

Unos momentos después, Shinji llegó, seguido por el encargado, quien llevaba consigo una bandeja, sobre la cual estaban los helados que ordenó.

Asuka y Rei estaban sentadas en la parte de atrás del sofá, por lo que Shinji podría sentarse junto a cualquiera de ellas. Sin pensarlo demasiado, no porque tuviera una clara predilección, sino porque simplemente era el sitio más cercano, Shinji se sentó al lado de Asuka.

Nuevamente, Rei experimentó el mismo sentimiento extraño que sintió cuando vio a Asuka y Shinji tomados de las manos, pero en esta ocasión fue un tanto más fuerte.

"_No entiendo qué causa el malestar que siento al ver a Ikari-kun sentado al lado de Soryu-san, sólo sé que no me agrada sentirme así."_ Pensó Rei mientras el encargado colocaba enfrente de ellos el helado que ordenaron para después retirarse.

"¡-WOW! No puedo creer que se vea también como en la ilustración." Dijo Asuka al ver el apetitoso helado frente a ella.

La pelirroja le dio el primer bocado.

"Guter Himmel, wie lecker! (Santo cielo, ¡qué delicioso!). Hikari no estaba bromeando, ¡el helado de este lugar es increíble!"

Shinji le sonrió ligeramente a Asuka antes de empezar a comer su helado. Este simple acto enervó a Rei, quien frunció el ceño de manera apenas perceptible. De forma involuntaria, se movió para quedar frente a Shinji. Permaneció un par de segundos mirando de reojo a Asuka antes de empezar a comer también.

"_¿Qué es este sentimiento? ¿Y por qué se siente más fuerte cada vez?"_

"Ayanami, ¿no vas a comer tu helado?" Preguntó Shinji, extrañado al notar que Rei no había empezado a comer todavía.

"Sí, lo haré." Respondió Rei, dejando de divagar.

Rei tomó su cuchara y probó el primer bocado.

"Delicioso, como siempre." Masculló.

Shinji le sonrió ligeramente a Rei, al igual que lo hizo con Asuka.

Las mejillas de Rei fueron adornadas por un leve sonrojo al verlo sonreír, más específicamente, porque le estaba sonriendo a ella. Ese gesto tan simple fue capaz de borrar, como por arte de magia, el sentimiento que atormentaba el corazón de Rei.

"¿Qué les pareció nuestro día en el lago?" Preguntó Shinji luego de algunos momentos.

Todos parecían habérsela pasado bien, pero no comentaron al respecto.

"Fue bastante divertido. No eché en falta nada de lo que hubiera podido hacer en el viaje a Okinawa, suponiendo que no hubiera ocurrido la tormenta." Respondió Asuka.

"Concuerdo con Soryu-san, fue un día muy divertido." Terció Rei.

"Deja de referirte a mí de esa manera, sólo llámame Asuka, ¿entiendes?" Asuka se notaba un tanto exasperada.

"Está bien. Pero, ¿tú podrías dejar de referirte a mí como «Primera»? Rei o Ayanami está bien." _"No soy la primera Rei que existió."_

**Nota del autor:** para ser franco, no estoy muy seguro que Rei sepa que fue precedida por otra Rei, y no encontré una forma fácil de dar con ese dato.

Durante el anime, sé que se deja en claro que Rei II sabe que si llega a morir será sustituida por alguno de sus clones, pero no recuerdo que ella supiera que hubo otra Rei antes que ella. Luego de la batalla contra el décimo sexto Ángel, Armisael, Rei III, después de ser "activada" luego de que Rei II se sacrificara para derrotar a Armisael, dice: _"Creo que debo ser la tercera"._ Yo supongo que se da cuenta de esto al obtener los recuerdos contenidos en la mitad del alma de Lilith, encerrada en la Unidad 00 tras que Rei I fuera asesinada por Naoko Akagi, y la mitad que tenía Rei II.

"Supongo que es justo."

Shinji dio un ligero suspiro.

"_Con lo difícil que es encontrar un tema de conversación en el que las dos estén dispuestas a participar."_

"¿Qué les parecieron las hamburguesas?" Preguntó Shinji, tratando de reencausar la conversación.

"Estaban muy buenas, pero creo que les faltó algo."

"¿Y eso sería?"

"Unas buenas salchichas, de preferencia alemanas, o por lo menos algo de tocino."

Rei hizo la más pequeña de las muecas de asco.

"¿Te desagrada la idea, Prime… Rei?" Preguntó Asuka, ligeramente molesta.

"Un poco, a decir verdad. Pero no por la razón que tú crees." Replicó Rei, antes de que Asuka golpeara la mesa con sus manos tras oír la primera parte de su respuesta.

"¿Cuál sería esa razón?"

"No puedo comer carne. No es porque sea vegetariana, sino porque no puedo digerir la carne, de ningún tipo. Comer el trozo más pequeño me causa un gran dolor estomacal, seguido de otros síntomas nada agradables."

"Oh, ya veo." Asuka se relajó un poco.

La pelirroja pensó que tal vez eso estaba ligado a su particular color de cabello y ojos, pero decidió que sería una pregunta demasiado personal, la cual no estaría dispuesta a responder si estuviera en el lugar de Rei.

"Un segundo. Entonces, ¿por qué pudiste comer las hamburguesas ese día?" Preguntó Asuka tras advertir ese hecho.

"Las hamburguesas que preparé para Rei estaban hechas con un sustituto a base de tofu en vez de carne." Respondió Shinji.

Asuka se encogió de hombros, aceptando esa respuesta, después de todo, supuso que Rei le contó eso a Shinji durante el tiempo que ella no estuvo presente, además no se había tomado la molestia de prestarle atención a los ingredientes que compró Shinji.

Rei se sonrojó un poco más al recordar lo considerado que fue Shinji con ella al traer los ingredientes para hacer unas hamburguesas que pudiera comer.

La charla entre los tres se hizo más amena con forme pasaba el tiempo. Asuka empezó a hablarle a Rei sobre moda, ya que era un tema que le gustaba bastante. Rei estaba feliz de escucharla, dado que era un tema que debía dominar al ser una chica, o al menos llegó a esa conclusión al prestarle atención a las charlas entre sus compañeras de clase. Shinji hizo muy pocas intervenciones, ya que no tenía mucho que aportar, además pensaba que era bueno que Rei comenzara a hablar más abiertamente con otras personas.

"_Sigo sin entender qué era ese sentimiento, pero parece que se ha ido. Mi mejor hipótesis es que tenía miedo de que la inclusión de Asuka afectara de algún modo la dinámica entre Ikari-kun y yo, pero parece que mis miedos eran infundados. Asuka resultó ser… agradable y una buena fuente de información para entender la moda." _Pensó Rei mientras comía uno de los últimos bocados de su helado.

"Qué bueno estuvo el helado." Dijo Asuka mientras bebía el poco helado que se derritió.

Mientras lo hacía, la fresa que estaba reservando para el final golpeó ligeramente sus labios, recordándole que aún tenía que comerla. Estaba por hacerlo cuando volvió a sentir ese sentimiento de insatisfacción que experimentó cuando habló con Shinji sobre lo ocurrido en el volcán, aún pensaba que debía compensarlo de alguna manera pequeña antes de devolverle el favor en el campo de batalla.

"Oye, Shinji." Dijo Asuka, en un tono inusualmente bajo para ella, casi sonaba avergonzada.

"¿Sí, Asuka?" Preguntó Shinji tras limpiar los restos de helado de su boca con una servilleta de papel.

"Puedes tener la última fresa, creo que ya tuve suficiente." Dijo Asuka, ofreciéndole la fresa con una cuchara. Su mirada estaba ligeramente desviada hacia abajo, pero no tanto como para hacerlo obvio, y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente teñidas de rojo.

Shinji se sonrojó un poco; no esperaba tal ofrecimiento de parte de Asuka. Decidió que lo aceptaría, ya que a Asuka nunca le sentaba bien que se negara a algo de lo que le ofrecía.

"G-Gracias, Asuka."

Shinji estaba por levantar la mano para tomar la fresa cuando Asuka acercó la cuchara a su boca, dándole a entender que la comiera directamente. Esto no hizo más que profundizar el sonrojo de Shinji, ya que posaría sus labios en la cuchara que la pelirroja usó para comer el helado, lo que implicaría que se darían un beso de forma indirecta.

Asuka no estaba familiarizada con tal concepto, ya que era propio de Japón y Corea. Si estaba sonrojada era porque tal acción no iba muy acorde con su forma de ser.

Reuniendo tanto coraje como pudo, Shinji acercó su boca a la cuchara y comió la fresa, tratando de hacerlo lo más rápido y delicado que le fue posible para no incomodar a Asuka, aunque sería una mentira decir que no trató de disfrutarlo tanto como pudo.

Asuka dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, sintiéndose mejor por haber corregido un poco su forma de mostrar gratitud.

"Iré al baño antes de irnos." Dijo Asuka.

Shinji se levantó de la mesa para que la pelirroja y él no se pusieran en una posición tan comprometedora; Asuka, sin duda alguna, lo tacharía de ser un pervertido si no lo hacía.

"No tardaré." Dijo Asuka, sonriéndole ligeramente luego de que saliera.

"B-Bien."

Shinji volvió a tomar asiento una vez que Asuka salió y se ventiló un poco con una servilleta para ayudar a disminuir su sonrojo.

Una vez más, Rei sintió aquel sentimiento extraño invadiendo su corazón.

"_¿Por qué lo estoy sintiendo otra vez? ¿Será porque no compartí algo de mi helado con Ikari-kun?" _Pensó Rei, ansiosa de comprender la razón por la que estaba experimentando tal sentimiento.

Rei vio que en su vaso aún quedaba por lo menos otra cucharada de helado, por lo que decidió ofrecérsela a Shinji.

"Ikari-kun."

"¿Qué pasa, Rei?"

"Puedes tener la última cucharada de mi helado." Rei acercó la cuchara a la boca de Shinji, del mismo modo en que Asuka lo hizo, aunque tuvo que estirarse un poco, ya que Shinji estaba del otro lado de la mesa.

"_¿Por qué Rei está haciendo esto? ¿Es porque vio hacerlo a Asuka?" _Pensó Shinji, volviendo a sonrojarse.

Pensando sobre el tema, recordó lo ocurrido en el centro comercial, cuando trató de tomarlo de la mano. Creyó que Rei fue tras él durante el incidente de la práctica de baile, de ahí que tratara de imitar a la pelirroja. No le dio más vueltas al asunto; debía centrarse en el dilema actual. Esta vez no tenía una excusa convincente. Decidió que no habría mucho problema si aceptaba su ofrecimiento, después de todo, en cierta forma, Rei sólo estaba tratando de aprender mediante la imitación, no lo estaba haciendo con otras intenciones. Una vez más, reunió el coraje necesario y comió lo que le ofrecían.

"G-Gracias, Rei."

Rei se sonrojó un poco, como siempre lo hacía cuando Shinji le agradecía, no porque conociera el concepto de un beso indirecto.

"Por nada, Ikari-kun."

Shinji no podía evitar sentirse incómodo, dada su cercanía genética con Rei.

"I-Iré a comprar algo de helado para llevarle a Misato."

"Está bien, Ikari-kun. Yo esperaré a que Asuka salga del baño para informárselo."

* * *

**Si la historia está siendo de tu agrado, te agradecería mucho que me dejaras una review :)**


End file.
